Espejismos
by Bella-Nympha
Summary: (Pausado). Cuando Alice le dice a Bella que se adelante a acercarse a la librería mientras ella termina de pagar las compras, no sospecha lo más mínimo que ésa puede ser la última vez que vea a su hermana. Edward, Jasper y ella la buscarán incansablemente.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: La historia está narrada bajo varios puntos de vista.

*******

Capítulo Uno: "Micaela"

PV Bella:

Una vez más, Alice me había arrastrado a otra de sus excursiones de compras a la ciudad. Debo reconocer que, a lo largo de estos quince inmensamente felices años como una miembro más de la familia Cullen, casada con Edward, he aprendido a disfrutar del exquisito gusto de mi hermana para vestirnos a toda familia. Pero en especial a mí. Yo soy su maniquí preferido. Un hecho altamente sorprendente si tenemos en cuenta que mi otra hermana es Rosalie Hale: rubia, 1'80 m., curvas de infarto… Sin embargo, Alice experimenta un placer lúdico resaltando cada uno de mis atributos.

Odiaba separarme de Edward, pero los chicos habían decidido ir a cultivar su último hobby adquirido, fruto del deseo de explotar al máximo las excelencias del paraje donde Esme había encontrado nuestro actual hogar: la pesca.

En mis primeros años de neófita me maravillaba descubrir lo intensas que parecían ahora las sensaciones que me causaba el mundo que me rodeaba, los colores, los olores, el tacto del viento sobre mi piel me fascinaba. Nada podía resultarme aburrido. Nada menos la pesca. Ni siquiera había intentado asomarme a ese mundo con Charlie, y no me sorprendió seguir encontrándolo igual de mortalmente aburrido en mi vida de vampira.

Pero los chicos habían encontrado en la pesca el hobby perfecto para tener sus "charlas hombre a hombre", término que naturalmente me sonaba ridículo en los labios de tres vampiros hechos y derechos. Así que mientras ellos pescaban, Alice había decidido aprovechar un momento de debilidad para llevarme de tiendas. Si yo no hubiera mencionado mi intención de visitar la librería, ella no me habría metido en el coche.

_ Alice, por favor… Necesito ese libro. Lo tengo encargado hace un mes, y será estupendo usarlo en Lingüística.- le recordé a mi hermana desde fuera del probador donde ella comprobaba que lo último en pantalones vaqueros –desteñidos y con calculados rotos a lo largo del muslo- merecía su aprobación. Era necesario no quedarse atrás en cuanto a la moda, para no "destacar" más de lo debido entre el resto de universitarios. Lo que Alice no parecía entender es que ella ya destacaba lo suficiente vistiendo a la última, al contrario que sus compañeros de la facultad de Informática.

_ ¡Ay, Bella! Si ya entregaste el trabajo, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en tener ese manual, y además en francés…

_ ¿Te pregunto yo por qué has comprado tres portátiles en menos de tres meses?- ataqué a la desesperada, consiguiendo mi objetivo: la cabeza de Alice emergió entre la cortina del probador. Su ceja izquierda graciosamente levantada indicaba que acababa de tener una idea.

_ Hagamos un trato.- propuso entornando peligrosamente sus ojillos dorados-. Yo termino las compras y te espero aquí. Tú puedes ir a esa librería,

_ ¡Gracias, Alice!- interrumpí radiante y di media vuelta para huir de allí cuando oí su voz continuar la frase.

_ Si…

_ ¿Si?- pregunté sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Ella había dicho "hagamos un trato".

_ Si me dejas que te compre el vestido que tan alegremente has vuelto a colocar en su percha.-concluyó con tono triunfante.

Suspiré. Me gustaba la comodidad. Ese "vestido" que yo tan alegremente había vuelto a colocar en su percha era una blusa de seda de cuello halter con un delicado estampado floral en tonos azules, malvas y rosados, que en un cuerpo como el de Rosalie habría encajado a la perfección, como la blusa que era. Sin embargo, yo era un poco más bajita y eso hacía que la prenda me quedara larga, lo suficiente para servir de camisón cortito. Pero Alice se había empeñado en que con unas sandalias –de altísimo tacón, por supuesto-, podía ser un conjunto de lo más sugerente.

Rodé los ojos dándome por vencida. A fin de cuentas, siempre podía buscar un cortísimo maxicinturón de los que se llevaban por la universidad y aportarle un poco más de tela al conjunto. Sostuve la percha en alto tratando de imaginar el efecto final, cuando la risilla complacida de mi hermana llenó la tienda.

_ Tú ganas, por supuesto.- contesté colgando la percha de la barra del probador donde Alice aún estaba metida, y saliendo de la tienda, mientras la oía canturrear tan bajito que sólo nosotras éramos conscientes del comentario.

_ Acabarás dándome las gracias.

Suspiré. Siempre acababa dándole las gracias. Alice parecía encontrar una diversión fascinante en provocar las hormonas de mi marido. Más de una vez me había preguntado si no se sentiría incómoda "viendo" antes que nadie las pícaras decisiones que su elección de mi guardarropa hacían brotar de la mente de Edward, y de las cuales yo no podía quejarme. El tacto de esa seda sobre mi piel había sido…

Agité mi cabeza obligándome a volver a la realidad. Debía darme prisa si quería volver con Alice antes de que eligiera también las sandalias por mí.

La librería estaba a unas dos manzanas de la tienda de ropa, y el libro ya estaba encargado, así que no tardaría mucho. Crucé la calle haciendo caso omiso de las miradas alucinadas de los transeúntes y traté de concentrarme en el título de mi próxima adquisición: "_Cours de linguistique générale_ » de Ferdinand de Saussure. Alice llevaba razón, yo ya había entregado el trabajo de Lingüística, utilizando una traducción moderna, pero Edward me había insistido en que, si realmente quería entender los razonamientos de Saussure, debía analizarlos en su idioma y no en el nuestro. Y no es que yo supiera francés, pero Edward había prometido ayudarme.

Ni bien entré a la librería advertí su presencia. Su aroma la delataba, pero parecía claramente atribulada.

_ No logro entend.. ¿Me oyes? Estoy en la calle… ¿Oye? ¿Oye? _¡Merda!_

Una vampira italiana en una librería de Toronto. Sostenía una guía de la ciudad y un diccionario de bolsillo. Su atuendo era el de cualquier otro turista. ¿Alice no la había visto aparecer?

_ Disculpa, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- me dijo de repente, mirándome esperanzada.

_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunté educadamente, sintiéndome de inmediato fuera de lugar. No lograba recordar cómo había llegado a aquella librería.

_ No soy de aquí. Intentaba decirle a mi amiga dónde venir a recogerme, pero mi móvil se ha quedado sin batería.- me explicaba aquella joven pelirroja en un inglés rudimentario.

_ Vaya, eso es una faena.- contesté mirándola embelesada.

_ ¿Me prestaría su móvil para continuar la llamada? Se la pagaré. Necesito que venga a recogerme.- solicitó amablemente, sin dejar de mirarme.

_ Claro.- respondí yo de inmediato-. No se preocupe por el dinero, no es problema.

Extendí mi móvil plateado a aquella muchacha mientras empezaba a sentirme inexplicablemente cómoda, como si la conociera de siempre.

_ ¡Oh, gracias!- contestó ella cogiéndolo con avidez-. Mi nombre es Claudia.

Estrechó mi mano con fuerza y me sentí marear. Casi me desplomé en medio de la tienda. Me apoyé instintivamente en una de las estanterías repletas de libros.

_ ¡Micaela! Micaela, ¿estás bien?- me llamó la joven que sostenía el teléfono plateado.

_ Sí, yo… ¡vaya, debo haberme tropezado!- respondí sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo las vampiras se tropiezan?

_ Micaela, soy yo, Claudia. ¿Cómo has podido tropezarte?- contestó ella, soltando mi mano.

_ Pues, no lo sé Claudia. Pregúntame algo que pueda responder.- bromeé con gusto.

_ Estás muy rara. Menos mal que acabo de recibir la llamada que esperábamos.- me informó en un tono algo confidencial, e inclinándose sobre mi oído derecho añadió-: "Volvemos a Volterra". Dicho esto, nos incorporamos, Claudia pagó la guía turística y el diccionario de bolsillo y salimos de la librería.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

N/A: Sí, vuestras suposiciones sobre Claudia son correctas.

En cuanto al esquema del fic, no tengo pensado cambiarlo. Los diferentes Pov aportan información que, de otro modo, no conoceríais y una descripción más amplia de la psicología de los personajes.

El ritmo de las actualizaciones será semanal. El tamaño de los capítulos, totalmente arbitrario. Tened paciencia con mis errores de forma. Éste es mi primer fic en esta página.

*******

Capítulo Dos: "Ver"

Pv Edward:

Carlisle había llegado a la casa hacía tan sólo unos minutos, y nos había reunido en torno a la mesa del comedor, como cada vez que tenía algo importante que contarnos. Intenté explorar sus pensamientos para hacerme una idea de lo que iba a comunicarnos, pero encontré que su mente estaba llena de imágenes del amor que sentía por Esme, lo que claramente, me dejó aún más confuso de lo que pudiera estar ya. Tan sólo hacía un par de años que nos habíamos trasladado a Canadá, y yo no había detectado ni una sola pista que me hiciera pensar que habíamos sido descubiertos.

Mi confusión se disipó cuando Alice entró por la puerta y Jasper corrió a su encuentro. Asustado por el semblante que adornaba su rostro en forma de corazón, me hundí velozmente en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que notaba las fuertes manos de mi hermano Emmet atenazándome contra la silla de la que estaba a punto de levantarme.

_ ¿Bella… QUÈ?- pregunté entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que un gruñido furioso subía por mi garganta.

_ Edward… deja que se explique.- pidió mi padre tratando de mantener la calma.

_ No sé dónde está…- respondió Alice a media voz. Sentada en la silla contigua a la mía, acurrucada bajo el abrazo de Jasper, que sin duda, trataba de tranquilizarla en vano, aún parecía más diminuta que nunca.

_ ¿Qué estás diciendo, cariño?- interrogó Esme con dulzura, y un leve matiz de pánico en su voz. El mismo pánico que yo empezaba a sentir mientras leía en la mente de mi hermana el corto trayecto desde la tienda de ropa a la librería, una y otra vez. Me forcé a suavizar mi tono de voz.

_ Alice, me estás volviendo loco, habla.- solicité mirándola fijamente. Jasper se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente, infundiéndola ánimos.

_ Ella insistía en que tenía que ir a la librería. Yo aún estaba probándome ropa, así que le dije que se adelantara, comprara el libro y se reuniera conmigo a la entrada de la tienda. Le daría tiempo. Sabéis que la librería está a tan sólo un par de manzanas de la tienda…-

Respiré hondo y asentí levemente con la cabeza. Eso era lo que estaba repasando mentalmente una vez tras otra. Las dos o tres manzanas de distancia entre la boutique y la librería donde Bella se surtía de todos los volúmenes literarios que necesitaba.

_ Esperé un buen rato a que volviera y comencé a llamarla por el móvil mientras me acercaba a rescatarla de las estanterías, pero no contestaba. Así que entré a la librería y vi que la única persona que estaba en su interior era la dependienta…- narraba Alice a duras penas. Jasper no se separaba de ella ni un segundo. Me asomé momentáneamente a su mente para encontrarle profundamente concentrado en tranquilizar a su esposa. La angustia y el miedo que emanaba eran abrumadores, desconecté mi mente de inmediato.

_ Pensé que me quería gastar una broma pesada por hacerla comprar un vestido que ella había descartado, así que volví a donde habíamos dejado el coche, pero tampoco estaba allí… y yo ya empezaba a ponerme muy nerviosa. Volví a la tienda, y a la librería…

_ Bueno… ¡esto es de locos!- exploté, sacando mi móvil del bolsillo. No había terminado de iniciar la llamada, cuando el timbre del móvil de Bella llenó el comedor. Sin sostener mi mirada un solo segundo, Alice lo sacó de su bolso y lo dejó encima de la mesa, completamente ausente.

_ Alice… ¿qué...?- interrumpió Rose, por primera vez en todo el relato.

_ Lo encontró la segunda vez que entró a la librería, abandonado en una de las estanterías.- respondí yo, poniendo voz a los pensamientos incoherentes de mi hermana, que volvía a repasar el camino que yo ya había visto más de una veintena de veces en su cabeza durante los últimos diez minutos. Empezaba a marearme, si aquello era posible en un vampiro.

_ Pero, Alice… ¿no la has visto tomar ninguna decisión?- preguntó Rose.

Deseé que no lo hubiera hecho. Me tensé instantáneamente, al tiempo que Emmet apretaba más su presa sobre mí. Nada, la mente de mi hermana estaba repentinamente en blanco. El gruñido volvió a mi garganta.

_ ¿Nada? ¿No ves… nada?- interrogué con más fiereza de la que hubiera querido. Jasper me contestó con un gruñido de advertencia, y yo comencé a temblar, no por miedo a su reacción, sino a la que yo estaba a punto de tener.

_ No ha tomado ninguna decisión antes de entrar a la tienda a recoger el libro, y ahora, cuando intento concentrarme… No veo nada.- contestó ella.

_ ¿Nada?- repitió Esme, claramente en pánico. Su mente me asustó aún más que sus palabras.

_ No, Esme, no cree en esa posibilidad, tranquila.- me oí decir en una voz que no era la mía. ¿Tranquila? Yo estaba al borde del colapso y ¿estaba tratando de tranquilizar a mi madre?- Cree que está m…muerta.- susurré hacia mi hermana.

_ ¡NO!- exclamó ella violentamente.- ¡No, no, no, no, NO!, no es eso, es como, como…

_ Como la visión incompleta del acantilado, como cuando Bella estaba con la manada.- completé yo a duras penas.- Hay interferencias.

Y Bella no podía estar con la manada, porque ellos estaban en La Push y nosotros en Canadá. Ahí estaban los pensamientos más que incoherentes de todos los miembros de mi familia, menos los de Carlisle, que repasaba todo lo fríamente que podía cada uno de los datos que Alice nos había facilitado.

_ La dependienta de la librería…- interrumpió de repente. Alice tragó con dificultad.

_ Me preguntó por Bella cuando entré.- susurró su vocecilla casi imperceptiblemente.

_ Pe-pero, si el móvil estaba en la estantería, Bella tuvo que estar allí…

_ Yo no puedo saber si miente, Edward. No soy yo la que lee las mentes.- respondió mi hermana con frustración.

_ Entonces tendré que hacer una visita a esa librería.- contesté a la defensiva.

_ No antes de que te hayas calmado, Edward.- sentenció Carlisle con firmeza.

_ Si al menos pudiéramos ver qué camino tomó al salir de la librería, o ver si realmente llegó a entrar… o ver…

_ ¡Sí, Alice! ¡Si pudiéramos VER…!- arremetí nuevamente. Esta vez, Jasper se interpuso entre los dos y Alice se levantó de la silla como impulsada por un resorte, echando a correr escaleras arriba.

_ Vamos, chicos, todos estamos un poquito alterados…- terció Emmet, mientras me agarraba con tanta fuerza que sin duda me estaba dejando moratones. Antes de que le contestara, Alice había irrumpido en el comedor con uno de sus tres portátiles.

_ Podemos ver.- contestó comenzando a teclear.

_ Alice, ¿qué…?

_ He dicho que podemos ver. Estoy siguiendo una intuición, Edward.- atajó ella enseguida.- El Ayuntamiento ha instalado cámaras de la oficina de Turismo por toda la ciudad. Sus imágenes pueden verse por Internet. Se trata de mostrar a los posibles visitantes el ambiente de la ciudad y sus sitios de interés. Y hay una… justo aquí.- concluyó señalando la pantalla.

Por supuesto. Era una librería especializada, ideal para comprar mapas, guías turísticas, diccionarios de bolsillo, el kit completo del perfecto turista.

_ ¿Y puedes ver imágenes anteriores? Esto es en directo, Alice.- me quejé, ligeramente interesado por el descubrimiento.

Entonces algo captó mi atención. Un reflejo en el escaparate de la librería, que me hizo recordar qué tipo de negocio había al otro lado de la calle, justo enfrente.

_ ¡La tienda de Imagen y Sonido!- exclamé triunfal. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto de la funesta excursión, Alice sonrió levemente. Carlisle carraspeó sonoramente.

_ En el escaparate de la tienda de Imagen y Sonido hay una videocámara que enfoca los alrededores y que sirve de sistema de seguridad. El dueño graba las imágenes de la videocámara por pura prudencia. Si Bella estuvo en la librería lo veremos en esa videocámara.- explicó Alice puntualmente. Con una pista que seguir, pudo relajarse imperceptiblemente.

_ Bueno, algo por donde empezar… pero mañana. El horario de tiendas ya ha acabado por hoy y no vais a asaltar esa tienda. Necesitáis un plan.- dictó Carlisle.

_ Que ya tengo prácticamente forjado.- afirmó Alice. Sí, yo lo estaba leyendo, y podía funcionar.

_ De acuerdo, entonces. Edward, Jasper y Alice te acompañarán a la ciudad por la mañana. En cuanto sepáis algo más, llamadme.- organizó mi padre.

Pasamos la noche organizando una bolsa de viaje, por lo que pudiera pasar, para no tener que entretenernos en comprar nada por el camino. Y en mi caso, deseando a cada momento que Bella apareciera por la puerta y nos explicara qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero la hora de salir hacia la ciudad había llegado, y Bella aún no había vuelto.

Y yo sólo pensaba en las horas que habíamos perdido en la estúpida espera. Por su parte, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie habían llamado a los hospitales y a las comisarías. Pero ni rastro. Cuando Alice entró en la habitación, yo daba vueltas al móvil de Bella entre mis dedos.

_ Edward…-comenzó, arrodillándose a mi lado.

_ Sí, Alice, lo sé. Tú también estás preocupada. Bella y tú habéis conectado…

_ Edward, no descansaré hasta veros de nuevo juntos.

Miré a mi hermana. Por primera vez en toda la noche, sus ojillos dorados estaban fijos en los míos. Su mente ultimaba los detalles de su plan y los de un plan B, por si el primero fallaba. Aún estaba asustada, como yo. Pero había determinación en su mirada. La creí.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sin ellos yo seguiría equivocándome con los guiones de diálogo. Es una mala costumbre adquirida ya hace tiempo. Pero ya veis que lo he corregido. Seguid comentando.

*****

Capítulo Tres: "Siguiendo las Miguitas"

Pv Edward:

Emmet había estado intentando convencer a Carlisle para acompañarnos, pero mi padre no había dado su brazo a torcer. Pese a temer una reacción violenta por mi parte ante lo que pudiéramos averiguar, estimaba mucho más oportuno tenerle a mano. Si alguien se había llevado a Bella sin dejar rastro –pensamiento que me horrorizó-, podríamos necesitar una cadena de contactos por los cinco continentes. Movilizar a todos nuestros amigos, como la última vez.

Agradecí que Jasper quisiera conducir. Yo desde luego no estaba de humor para hacerlo. Una y otra vez, un único pensamiento se repetía en mi mente: esto no puede estar pasando.

Estacionamos el coche cerca de la tienda, y Alice entró decidida y con una seductora sonrisa en su rostro. Por supuesto, los pensamientos del vendedor se aceleraron en cuanto la vio.

- Disculpe, ayer tuve un pequeño percance y creo que usted podría ayudarme.- comenzó Alice con absoluta educación. Le susurré que siguiera así, que tenía tooda la atención del joven.- Estacioné mi auto al otro lado de la calle, enfrente de la librería, y me marché de tiendas. Algún… "energúmeno" me rayó la chapa de uno a otro costado.

- ¡Qué falta de…!

- He observado que tiene una cámara grabando la calle durante todo el día. La policía dice que si tuvieran una imagen podría intentar buscarlo… ¿Cree que podría echar un vistazo a las imágenes que grabó ayer por si aparece? Sé sobre qué hora pudo ocurrir…

- Señorita, si la policía viene con una orden…

- ¿Por favor?- pidió Alice casi con un puchero. A mi lado, Jasper pensaba: eso te suele funcionar.

- Puedo meterme en un buen lío, señorita…- protestaba el joven vendedor. Pero su protesta era muy débil.

- Sólo necesito una hora de imágenes, de seis a siete…- insistía Alice, sonriendo ahora con dulzura deslumbrante.

- Espere aquí.-contestó finalmente nuestra víctima. Ahí estaba el triunfo. Entró en la trastienda y localizó rápidamente el tramo de imágenes que necesitábamos.

- Psst, señorita…- llamó desde dentro. Asentí a mi hermana leyendo la mente del joven. Había claudicado totalmente. A través de la mente de Alice pude ver que había hecho una copia del segmento de película y estaba mostrándosela. Fase B.

- Disculpe, ¿hay alguien?- llamé desde el interior de la tienda. Era necesario que Alice se quedara sola en la trastienda. "No toque nada, enseguida vuelvo", le oí decir mientras se apresuraba para atenderme. Iluso.

- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle, señor?- saludó amablemente el joven. En su mente, mi hermana sola en la trastienda.

- Pues, necesito una tarjeta de memoria para una cámara digital marca Sony, modelo…

- ¿Qué modelo, señor?

- Modelo… espere, espere, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua.- remoloneaba totalmente en mi papel. En la trastienda, Alice ya estaba grabando el segmento de película en un pendrive. Yo sólo tenía que hacerme el loco unos diez minutos más. Iba a disfrutar.

- ¿Qué modelo, señor?

- Pues en este momento, me he quedado en blanco. ¿Qué modelos hay?

- Infinidad, caballero.- respondió anonadado el vendedor. Sabía que no podía echarme con cajas destempladas y tampoco podía volver a la trastienda.- Veamos, ¿de cuántos megapixels es la cámara? ¿Qué funciones tiene?

- Mi esposa la compró hace un par de días, apenas he empezado a familiarizarme con ella… el modelo empieza por… estoy seguro de saberlo…

Alternaba mi mente entre la de Jasper, que disfrutaba como un enano, la de Alice, que estaba a punto de salir de la trastienda, y la del vendedor, que pensaba que había topado con el único hombre que ignoraba todo sobre la materia. Pobre, podría recitarle de principio a fin cada una de las funciones de mi cámara de fotos digital Sony DSRL A380L.

- ¡Sí!- gritó Alice saliendo de la trastienda.- En el minuto diez, ahí sale la imagen. Le diré a la policía que venga a comprobarlo. ¡Gracias, gracias!- explicaba dando saltitos de alegría.

- Mire, estoy pensando que voy a por la cámara y lo miro. ¡Qué memoria ésta!- anuncié derrotado. Salí de la tienda sin darle tiempo a protestar y oyendo a Alice soltar la puntilla.

- Si mi novio se entera de que no hay posibilidad de denuncia…

Uf, hermanita, eso escuece. En ese momento el dependiente estaba maldiciendo su escasa suerte con las mujeres. Si tan sólo supieras, chaval…

Alice encendió el portátil en cuanto estuvimos de vuelta en el coche. Yo hubiera preferido cruzar la calle e inspeccionar la librería, pero ella recomendó, con muy buen criterio que no presionáramos a la dependienta antes de saber si Bella estuvo allí.

- ¿Sospechará algo?- pregunté a mi hermana mientras ésta introducía las imágenes en el ordenador.

- No se atreverá a contárselo a nadie. Le despedirían.- anunció Alice mientras el portátil cargaba las imágenes en el disco duro.

- ¿De seis a siete?- preguntó Jasper.

- Alcánzame el bolso ¿quieres, Edward?- me pidió mientras abría el archivo. Lo pausó en cuanto apareció la imagen, para hurgar en su billetera.- Obviamente no, cielo. No voy a ser tan mala…

Rebuscó hasta encontrar el ticket de la compra en la boutique. Por supuesto. El ticket pondría la hora exacta en que Alice había pagado las prendas. Y acotaría aún más la búsqueda. Alice había pagado exactamente a las seis y media, de modo que comenzamos a ver la película sobre el minuto diez. Y en el minuto doce, ahí estaba ella. Bella llegaba apresurada a la librería y entraba al interior. Empecé a respirar entrecortado. Bella sí había entrado en la librería. Tendría unas palabras con la dependienta.

En el minuto veinte, una muchacha pelirroja salía de la librería, y sujetaba la puerta para que mi mujer la siguiera. Comencé a fabricar un nuevo gruñido, mientras las veía subir al interior de un taxi. Bella siempre por delante, conducida por aquella extraña.

Alice Pv:

Aquello iba de mal en peor. Rebobiné la imagen y la congelé para tener los datos suficientes, y descolgué mi móvil, mientras veía a Jasper tratando de calmar de nuevo a mi hermano. Tecleé sin esfuerzo el número de teléfono, que en alguna ocasión había marcado:

- ¿La compañía de taxis? Sí, tomé uno de sus taxis ayer sobre las seis y veinte de la tarde, el taxi llevaba el número 47, y creo que me dejé el bolso en su interior. Es un bolso de piel marrón, de marca… ¿Cómo dice?

- Dice que si es el que fue al aeropuerto, no volvió a la Central.- respondió mi hermano entre dientes.

- No puedo creerlo, eso es un poco extraño, ¿no cree?- le contesté a la persona que había al otro lado del hilo.- No, oiga, oiga… no es razón para que me insulte… Yo me puedo comprar otro bolso, pero usted ha perdido a un taxista…- ironicé empezando a enfadarme. Edward me arrebató el aparato de las manos y colgó la llamada.

- No me importa el taxista. Bella ha desaparecido acompañada de una completa extraña que la ha escoltado a un taxi ¡que las ha llevado al aeropuerto!- rugió furioso.- ¿Qué está pasando, Alice?

Estaba pasando exactamente lo que mi hermano acababa de relatar. Todo indicaba que Bella había subido a un taxi con una completa desconocida y juntas habían ido al aeropuerto. Comencé a teclear asustada.

- ¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo?- preguntó mi hermano intrigado, pero sin abandonar la tensión de su cuerpo.

- Sólo llevamos dos años aquí en Canadá. Bella únicamente conoce a los dependientes de las tiendas y a sus compañeros de facultad. De modo que vamos a comprobar si esa desconocida es una universitaria, como parece, o no.- expliqué abriendo el programa, y la página de la universidad.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, Alice?- preguntó esta vez Jasper.

- Utilizando un programita que les copié a mis compañeros los frikis de la facultad. Los hackers.- aclaré con total naturalidad.- El software de reconocimiento de rostros es una realidad. Voy a copiar las fotos de los universitarios para compararlas con la de nuestra desconocida, mientras tú, cariño, nos llevas al aeropuerto.

- Yo quiero ir a la librería.- contestó Edward.- ¿Puedes imprimir esa foto?

- Puedo cargarla a un móvil. Pero seré yo la que entre. Tú puedes leer su mente desde el coche. Ahora no estás en condiciones de interrogar suavemente a nadie.

Como hubiera imaginado, la pista de la librería se diluía ahí. Por mucho que le enseñé la foto de la chica, la dependienta insistió en que Bella no había ido a recoger el libro. De hecho, el libro aún estaba allí. "Recoge el libro y vuelve al coche, Alice. Esa mujer no sabe nada" oí a mi hermano reconocer desde el coche. Pagué el libro y volví a su lado.

- Recuerda lo que te dije, Edward. No voy a parar. Ahora respira hondo y deja que me concentre para tardar lo menos posible en hacer esto.- pedí con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz, como hacía cuando necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Después tecleó el número de Carlisle y comenzó a explicarle nuestras nuevas pesquisas. "Yo me encargaré de buscar al taxista desaparecido" oí que le decía a mi hermano. "¿Podéis enviarme una foto de esa muchacha para empezar a indagar sobre ella? ¿Es vampira?

- No tenemos una imagen lo suficientemente nítida, pero algo me dice que Alice podrá hacer algo al respecto.

Era cierto. Sólo sabíamos que era una desconocida, pero el video no nos hacía pensar que fuera vampira. En la librería quedaban trazas del aroma de un vampiro, pero yo nunca había sido buena rastreando y bien podía haber olido a Bella. De todos modos, sin serlo, entonces era una humana que se encontraba muy cómoda en presencia de vampiros, y de esas, tampoco habría muchas. "La familia de Tanya ya lo sabe. Ya he empezado a mover contactos. Ayudarán en todo lo que puedan. Enviadme esa foto en cuanto podáis".

Habíamos llegado al aeropuerto y el taxi 47 estaba delante de la puerta. Nos miramos alucinados. Jasper estacionó en el parking, cogimos nuestras bolsas y volvimos a inspeccionar el condenado vehículo. Cerrado. Había demasiada gente delante para intentar abrirlo. Pero no había nadie en su interior. Eso sí, el bolso de Bella descansaba en la alfombrilla de la parte trasera del vehículo. Sin tarjetas y sin documentación. Hubiera deseado que Emmet estuviera allí en ese momento. Desgraciadamente, tuve que guardarme en el bolso la manecilla de la puerta que Edward destrozó en un segundo.

- Edward –llamó Jasper cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos. Mi hermano trataba de respirar hondo mientras le miraba a los ojos.- Está claro que aquí está pasando algo muy grave. Esa muchacha se ha llevado a Bella y la ha dejado totalmente incomunicada. Pero ya oíste a Carlisle. Todos nuestros amigos la están buscando. Y puedo asegurarte que los amigos de nuestros amigos también. Y Alice y yo vamos a seguirte hasta donde haga falta hasta que la encontremos, Edward. Pero tienes que mantener la cabeza fría.

Todos debíamos mantener la cabeza fría. Yo lo necesitaba para seguir tecleando, sentada sobre el suelo y copiando ya la mitad de las fotos que necesitaba. En cuanto Edward volvió a recuperar el aliento, noté la mano de Jasper reposar sobre mi hombro derecho, y mis dedos comenzaron a teclear más rápido.

- Vayamos al interior y busquemos un sitio más privado donde no tenga que cuidar la velocidad de mis manos.- sugerí susurrando.

Encontramos un área que estaba en obras. Perfecto. Si Edward necesitaba descargar, que rompiera un par de tablones. Improvisamos una mesa desde donde me resultara más cómodo terminar mi tarea, y Jasper ocupó el tiempo manteniendo a raya a mi hermano.

Cuando cayó la noche, oímos el grito.Edward fue el primero en salir corriendo y Jasper le siguió detrás, mientras yo cerraba el portátil de mala gana y lo metía en segundos a la mochila. Había visto de dónde provenía el grito de la limpiadora de noche, y no necesitaba correr tanto.

Encontré a mi hermano y a Jasper mirando a la pálida limpiadora, atendida por algunos viajeros que pasaban por el lugar y dos guardias de seguridad. El cadáver del taxista estaba en el interior del cuartito de la limpieza, en el interior de los baños. Le había caído encima a la pobre mujer al abrir la puerta. Miré a Edward, que nos indicó que nos alejáramos de allí.

- Le han partido el cuello. Los guardias creen que la muerte ha sido instantánea, pero el cadáver está pálido, y están asustados. Llamarán a un juez para que levante el cadáver, y a una ambulancia.- nos informó.

- Los guardias van a estar ocupados. Sería el momento perfecto para visitar el cuarto de vigilancia y ver las cintas de las cámaras.- sugerí de pronto.

- Sería buena idea si tuviéramos el código para abrir la garita.- se quejó Jasper. Edward sonrió de forma sombría.

- Habla por ti. Quédate por aquí por si tienes que dormir a alguno de los vigilantes, y trata de ver el cadáver. Alice y yo vamos a piratear unas cámaras de vigilancia.- contestó cogiendo mi mano.

- ¿Has leído la mente del vigilante mientras corríais hacia los baños?- pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Precisamente. Llevo todo el día intentando calmarme y deseando ver esas cintas. Sabía que necesitábamos ese código, y el incidente con el taxista me lo ha dado.- aclaró Edward.

Sabía también dónde estaba el cuarto de vigilancia. Llegamos, comprobamos que nadie ni nada se advertía de nuestro allanamiento, y Edward tecleó el código. Tuve que respirar hondo cuando ví todos aquellos monitores, hasta encontrar el servidor central. Agradecí poder hacerlo a velocidad vampírica.

- Tuvieron que llegar al aeropuerto sobre las siete de la tarde.- repasaba en voz alta.- Todo está digitalizado y almacenado en carpetas. Sólo tengo que localizar las correspondientes a estas horas y grabarlas en un dvd.- le explicaba a Edward mientras tecleaba velozmente para localizar los archivos. No, me lamenté de repente. Si quería abarcar todas esas horas, evidentemente iba a tener que volcar los datos en mi ordenador, ya que estos ocupaban varios gigas.- ¿Despejado?

- No oigo a nadie y Jasper no ha llamado.- confirmó Edward.

Suspiré aliviada. Saqué el portátil de la mochila y el cable que necesitaba y lo conecté a la torre central, comenzando la copia de los archivos. Esperaba que no tardara más de treinta minutos en el proceso. El servidor era potente y mi portátil no era un cachivache sin valor. El móvil de Edward comenzó a vibrar. Aún quedaban diez minutos para que todo se grabara. Me tensé hasta que oí la voz de Jasper afirmar: "supongo que ya lo intuías, pero buscamos a una vampira pelirroja. El cadáver no tiene una gota de sangre". "Los guardias aún están aquí". "La mordedura está en el tobillo, ha lamido la herida para que pase desapercibida".

Por eso el cadáver estaba tan lívido, y no azulado. La mano de Edward que no sostenía el teléfono estaba firmemente contraída en un puño. Estaba segura de que se estaba clavando las uñas en la carne.

- Edward, podemos irnos, si no hay moros en la costa. Ya he terminado de copiar los archivos.- afirmé desconectando el cable y guardando el portátil de nuevo en la mochila.- Edward… tenemos que irnos.

Pero Edward no se movía. Cogí su mano y le arrastré en silencio hasta la puerta de la garita. Mi hermano tecleó de nuevo el código, por lo que imaginé que no había ninguna mente que él pudiera leer en las inmediaciones y le saqué de allí cogida de su mano. Volví hasta donde había estado copiando las imágenes, y le dejé una perdida a Jasper para que dejara su puesto. Cuando llegó al área en remodelación, Edward aún no había movido un músculo, y yo había empezado a cotejar las fotos de los universitarios con la de nuestra desconocida. Aunque sabiendo ya que era vampira, prácticamente era ridículo. Si hubiera habido otra vampira en la universidad, la abríamos olido. Era prácticamente imposible que no nos hubiéramos cruzado con ella. Aún así, Edward parecía totalmente abstraído por la pantalla de mi portátil, de modo que dejé que el proceso continuara.

- Seguramente, registrarán el aeropuerto en las siguientes horas. Así que deberíamos movernos de aquí.- aconsejó Jasper.- Si nos encuentran merodeando por aquí no les va a hacer mucha gracia.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Tú intenta mover a Edward y nos vamos al coche. Tenemos varias horas de un total de sesenta cámaras de seguridad que visionar.- informé con un ápice de derrota en la voz. Iba a ser muy arduo, hasta para tres vampiros.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Muchísimas gracias a tods ls que estáis anotando esta historia como favorita y a tods ls que me dejáis comentarios. Ya he aceptado los comentarios anónimos.

Alguien me preguntó por Renesmee y Jacob… Existen, sí. Pero aún no sé si aparecerán. Tengo que consultarlo con mi musa.

******

Capítulo 4: Un extraño viaje.

Pv Bella.

El viaje en avión estaba siendo de lo más entretenido. Claudia no paraba de decirme lo emocionada que estaba de volver a Volterra para recibir el adiestramiento de la guardia Vulturi, y me contagiaba a mí su entusiasmo. Los Vulturi eran la clase reinante entre los vampiros, los más respetados y, por supuesto, temidos.

Claudia insistía una y otra vez en que era un auténtico honor ser seleccionado para entrar a formar parte de la guardia, y que no todos los vampiros que recibían el adiestramiento llegaban realmente a pertenecer a la misma. Había que demostrar que se valían para ello.

- Claudia, me hablas como si nos acabáramos de encontrar.- apunté en tono divertido.

- Bueno, Micaela, es que es así. Yo fui elegida para ir en tu busca. Aún no somos más que aspirantes. Cuando lleguemos nos asignarán aposentos y un horario y una rutina de adiestramiento.

- Ah.- contesté. Claudia me miró fijamente.

- Me dieron las instrucciones precisas para que fuera a buscarte. Están muy interesados en que hayas manifestado tu intención de pasar el proceso de selección. Tú deberías sentirte taan orgullosa.- me dijo ella.

- Claro que me siento orgullosa, Claudia, pertenecer a la guardia Vulturi es el mayor honor que puede conseguir un vampiro. Proteger a aquellos que se encargan de mantener la armonía en nuestro mundo es sin duda una tarea que muchos envidiarían.- contesté convencida.- Lo que ocurre es que están tan emocionada que me siento un poco aturdida, eso es todo. Además, está el hecho de que hay cosas que no comprendo. ¿Por qué mi pasaporte dice que me llamo: Veronicque Da Silva?- pregunté casi susurrando para que sólo ella pudiera oírme.

- Pero ¡claro, Micaela!- se rió ella.- La guardia Vulturi jamás viaja bajo sus identidades reales… ¿Ves? Yo soy Giovanna Cuinha. Somos estudiantes brasileñas pasando sus vacaciones, jijiji. Aprenderás mucho más sobre sus métodos en los cursos de adiestramiento.

- Sabes mucho sobre ellos.- volví a apuntar.

- Es que siempre quise estar al servicio de la guardia. ¡Son como mis estrellas del Pop!- bromeó ella.

- A ver, Volterra está en Italia…

- Sí, eso es.- contestó Claudia mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos rumbo a Lisboa?- pregunté intrigada.

- Seguir instrucciones.- contestó ella abriendo su bolso y dejándome ver un sobre.

Claro, era lógico. La guardia Vulturi parecía algo así como un cuerpo de élite, y no iban a caminar tranquilamente por la calle gritando a los cuatro vientos sus identidades, lo más normal es que estas fueran secretas. Si se presentaban en cualquier sitio donde tuvieran que llevar a cabo alguna intervención, el factor sorpresa siempre debía estar de su lado. Ir pregonando a un infractor: Cuidado, que vamos, no era una idea demasiado buena. Si acaso arriesgada, pero nunca buena.

En mi vida había hecho un viaje tan largo, o al menos no lo recordaba. Iban a ser cerca de veintidós horas de vuelo, llegando a Lisboa al día siguiente de embarcar, casi entrada la noche. Entretuvimos el trayecto leyendo revistas, viendo las diferentes películas que nos ofrecieron, escuchando música, y haciendo como que dormíamos mientras todo el pasaje lo hacía. De vez en cuando, Claudia proponía un curioso juego: desgranar los matices aromáticos de la sangre de los humanos que nos acompañaban.

La verdad era que veintidós horas de vuelo para un vampiro era más que un ejercicio de autocontrol, era un máster. Me pregunté si no formaba parte también del adiestramiento. Algunos de los aromas que Claudia me describía eran ciertamente tentadores, y en alguna ocasión llegué a notar que Claudia se tensaba ligeramente.

- Si no es por el taxista, alguna de las personas de este vuelo iba a servirme de suculento aperitivo antes de llegar a Volterra.- comentó de repente Claudia como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Te alimentaste del taxista que nos llevó al aeropuerto?

- No podía aguantar…- contestó con un puchero.- No me gusta ir dejando cuerpos por ahí, pero ¿recuerdas todas las miserias que nos contó en el trayecto? Le he hecho un favor. Espero que si Aro se entera, no informe a mi superior. ¿Tú no tienes sed, Micaela?

No recordaba la última vez que me había alimentado, me mordí el labio tratando de calcular el tiempo que había transcurrido, y mientras ella me miraba con interés, sacudí la cabeza.

- No, no estoy sedienta.-dije, sinceramente. Mi garganta no ardía, la ponzoña no acudía a mi boca al oler a aquellos humanos. Definitivamente, no necesitaba alimentarme.

- Bueno, eso sólo quiere decir que no voy a tener que preocuparme por tu sed, sólo por la mía. Al menos hasta que lleguemos a Volterra.- me dijo mirándome de una manera un tanto extraña, acorde al tono de canguro que había utilizado.- Quizá entonces te venga bien reponer fuerzas.

Empecé a pensar que tenía razón. Al no poder asegurar cuándo era la última vez que me había alimentado, tampoco podía asegurar que no sintiera esa necesidad al llegar a nuestro lugar de destino.

Pv Claudia.

Sí, me había merendado al taxista. Pero es que mantener constantemente mi influjo sobre Bella Cullen era realmente agotador. Y el viaje en avión de veintidós horas iba a ser una prueba realmente poderosa para que Aro siguiera confiando en mí.

Mantener el engaño requería que me convirtiera en su sombra, Aro incluso me había confirmado que iba a tener que volver a recibir el adiestramiento oficial para no dejarla sola más tiempo del necesario.

Ni siquiera yo sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir hasta que Bella Cullen realmente actuara como Micaela, siguiendo a pies juntillas cualquier instrucción que le diéramos y colaborando con la guardia como Aro esperaba que hiciera. Yo hasta el momento me había limitado a convencer a mis víctimas de pequeñas cosas. Inventar toda una vida para una vampira se salía totalmente de mis ideas. Era un arduo trabajo. Pero afortunadamente para mí, ni siquiera había tenido que luchar.

Me habían advertido de que estaba dotada de un poderoso escudo. Pero cuando entró en la librería estaba totalmente desprotegida. ¡Fue tan fácil convencerla de que me diera el móvil! Para evitar cualquier intromisión en mi trabajo, opté por olvidarlo descuidadamente allí mismo. Las instrucciones decían que no debía permitir que volviera a contactar con su familia.

Naturalmente, todas las instrucciones las recibía por escrito, de modo que yo no pudiera tomar ninguna decisión. Me insistieron mucho en ese tema, para evitar a la clarividente. Limítate a seguir las instrucciones.

Lo del taxista había sido divertido. Y no lo había decidido hasta que se bajó del coche para ir a los baños. Entonces tampoco se le podía haber llamado decisión. Mi instinto le siguió, y formaba parte de los planes escritos en el sobre.

Había estado contándonos lo cara que estaba la vida, lo difícil que lo tenía para llegar a fin de mes, y que su pareja le había dejado porque no soportaba quedarse los fines de semana encerrada en casa sólo porque había que ahorrar.

De modo que leí el sobre y rezaba: Asegúrate de que Bella deja toda su documentación atrás, y proporciónate un aperitivo, el viaje será largo. Quitarle el bolso a Bella fue tan fácil como lo había sido dejarla sin móvil. Sólo dejarlo caer en el suelo del coche y decirle una frase: "Hemos llegado. Salgamos. Ya lo llevamos todo".

Entonces el muy estúpido se bajó del coche para ir a los baños, y la ponzoña llenó mi boca con la anticipación.

- Nosotras también nos acercaremos.- le dije a Bella cogiéndola convincentemente del brazo.

No rechistó. Simplemente tuve que pedirle que me esperara unos minutos en el interior de los baños, me colé detrás del taxista y lo golpeé en la cabeza para aturdirlo y evitar que gritara. Le hubiera hincado el diente en el cuello, claro, pero no quería dejar demasiadas evidencias sobrenaturales. Los humanos ya tendrán suficiente con que el cadáver no tenga ni una gota de sangre. En los tobillos y las muñecas la sangre también fluye con suficiente fuerza como para drenarlo en unos pocos minutos, así que escogí el tobillo, la zona más escondida de las dos, y cuando hube terminado mi tentempié, lamí la mordedura para que la ponzoña cerrara la herida, es un truquito que se aprende en la guardia Vulturi, muy práctico si no se quiere llamar la atención sobre los cadáveres.

Y durante el vuelo, la ristra interminable de preguntas de la Sra. Cullen: agradezco enormemente el hecho de que mi don funcione de la manera en que lo hace. De otro modo, tejer toda esta maraña de mentiras en la mente de Bella sería un trabajito mucho menos disimulado. He de tener mucho, mucho cuidado para no darla un momento de reposo. Y alimentarme con mucha más frecuencia que habitualmente si quiero cumplir exitosamente con la misión que se me ha encomendado. Su mente ha de ser mía en pocos días.

Alice Pv

¿Por qué aún no se movía?

Edward se había movido como un autómata hasta el coche, siguiéndonos a Jasper y a mí, pero había permanecido como una estatua desde entonces, mientras Jasper y yo organizábamos los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad para no tener que visionarlos absolutamente todos.

Lo primero había sido eliminar las horas anteriores a la desaparición de Bella, excepto en la cámara que mostraba la entrada al aeropuerto. Yo tenía la intuición de que la vampira había llegado en el mismo día, aunque esa idea no me tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Si descubríamos a qué hora había llegado, quizá ese podía ser el primer paso para saber de dónde había venido.

Noté el aliento de Jasper en mi cuello, y sus labios dejaron un cálido beso en mi mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó muy suavemente, mientras me abrazaba.

- Todo lo bien que puedo estar en esta situación, supongo.- contesté con dulzura.- Me preocupa él, no yo.

- Él está, digamos que… meditando. Le abordan una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas. Unas negativas, otras positivas, y todas se centran en Bella.- me respondió mi pareja sin aflojar su abrazo.- Yo le entiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté, acariciando su brazo.

- Si tú desaparecieras, sin prácticamente dejar rastro alguno, y lo único que supiera es que alguien de nuestra especie está contigo, y que no lo conocemos de nada… Bueno, yo… creo que me volvería loco.- me confesó prácticamente entre susurros, y reafirmando sus inquietudes con otro beso más intenso en mi mejilla.

Pausé las imágenes en la pantalla y me giré para devolverle uno en sus labios, intenso y dulce, pero breve, tan breve que dolía. Acaricié su rostro y le sonreí tímidamente. Ansié su compañía, pero sabía que no tendríamos ese momento hasta que esta locura se resolviese.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/ N: Muchísimas gracias, una vez más, a tods ls que me dejan comentarios, ¡me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a currarme duramente los capítulos!

******

Capítulo Cinco: "Determinación"

Pv Edward

Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía ser real. Y sin embargo era absolutamente consciente de que las pruebas que íbamos encontrando no hacían sino indicar que no había otra lectura posible.

Bella había desaparecido acompañada de una completa extraña, que parecía guiarla hacia el taxi, y que no había tenido ni reparo ni obstáculo alguno para despojarla de su móvil y de su documentación y tarjetas de crédito. Y Alice no había visto venir nada. ¿Qué era lo que había fallado? ¿Por qué?

Nuestra vida era tranquila, apacible. Atrás habían quedado los años de miedo e inseguridades. Estábamos juntos al fin, marido y mujer, envueltos en nuestra propia burbuja de inmensa felicidad. La fortuna me había sonreído emparejándome con mi alma gemela, mi compañera, mi mitad.

Y ahora se estaba riendo de mí, alejándome de ella, separándome de forma brutal y sin anestesia. Ansiaba verla, tocarla, abrazarla, sentirla segura entre mis brazos. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto dolía su ausencia! Debía mantener la calma, pero si algo malo le ocurriera, si alguien la hacía daño… No podía, no quería siquiera imaginarlo. ¿Cuál era motivo? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

Sus imágenes acudían una y otra vez a mi mente: su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz, acudían a mis recuerdos supliendo burdamente su presencia. Y yo no podía hacer nada más que seguir su rastro y esperar. Era insoportable la sola idea de estar allí quietos mientras ella se alejaba más y más. Mientras toda pista de su existencia podía diluirse en la distancia. Y yo no tenía un corazón que latiera llamándola, que encauzara la angustia que se apretaba en mi pecho a cada segundo que la añoraba.

- Edward.- volvió a llamarme Alice.

Sus voces y sus mentes era lo único que me ataba ahora mismo a la cordura. Se sentía culpable. Sus pensamientos se entremezclaban casi caóticamente. Miraba atenta las imágenes en la pantalla, intentando distinguirla, y a la vez recordaba que ella la había dejado ir sola a aquella librería. No tenía sentido. ¿Qué podía saber ella? ¿Cuántas veces habría ido Bella a esa librería sin que hubiera habido ni un solo atisbo que pudiera indicar que ese lugar era peligroso? Me sentía agradecido de contar con ella. Albergaba un cierto resquemor ante su ceguera, pero verla actuar tan rápido, poniendo todo su empeño en buscar las pistas…

- Edward,… ¡Oh, eso es un comienzo!- exclamó de repente.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en el interior del bolsillo. Respiré hondo, lo cogí en mi mano y abrí la tapa, descolgando la llamada. Era Carlisle.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?

- Podría estar mejor.- respondí a duras penas, siendo consciente del suspiro de alivio de mi hermana, al oírme hablar de nuevo.

- He examinado el cadáver del taxista. No hay duda, ha sido un vampiro. Un vampiro realmente sediento que no ha desaprovechado una sola gota.- informaba mi padre.

- En realidad es una vampira. Una vampira pelirroja, estoy viéndola en este momento.- contesté.

Alice tenía congelada la imagen de la cámara de los baños. Habían entrado los tres. Una sola puerta, dos pasillos, supuse. Y unos minutos más tarde, los suficientes, las únicas que salían por la puerta eran Bella y la desconocida. Y una vez más, el orden era el mismo. Primero caminaba mi mujer, y en un segundo plano, y con la mano en su espalda, indicándola el camino, nuestra intrusa. Ni una sola imagen más del taxista. Obvio, ya criaba malvas en el cuarto de la limpieza.

- ¿Quieres decir, hijo, que nuestra desconocida y el vampiro que ha matado al taxista son la misma persona?- interrogó Carlisle.

- Acabamos de confirmarlo, papá.- contesté yo.

- El aquelarre de Tanya está al corriente de todo, y ya han empezado a mover sus propios hilos, hijo. No estás solo en esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Lo tengo más que presente, papá. Gracias.- contesté sinceramente.

- Tenedme al corriente de cuanto averigüéis.- pidió con absoluta seriedad. Después colgó.

- Espero que ahora no te encierres otra vez en tu burbuja, Edward.- pidió mi hermana inmediatamente. Me obligué a sonreír, aunque la sonrisa no llegara a mis ojos.

- No, Alice. Cuanto más lo haga, más tardaremos en salir de aquí. Prosigue con las imágenes, ahora ya somos seis ojos.

- La buena noticia es que, según se aprecia, al salir del baño se dirigen al Sur del aeropuerto. Por lo que, gracias a este mapa que copié junto con los vídeos, podemos descartar ya unas cuantas horas de imágenes. Podríamos decir que el cerco se estrecha.

- Esa es sin duda una buena noticia. Cuanto antes sepamos hacia dónde han ido, antes podremos salir en su busca.- afirmé de inmediato.

Además, sabíamos a qué hora habían salido de los baños, por lo que podíamos descartar más horas de visionado. Con la ayuda del mapa de cámaras, Alice iba abriendo los vídeos correspondientes, y Jasper anotaba el itinerario que habían seguido, cámara tras cámara. Finalmente, fuimos capaces de verlas en la zona Sur del aeropuerto, recuperando una mochila de una de las taquillas, y haciendo cola en uno de los mostradores cerca de media hora más tarde.

- Alice, ¿puedes ampliar esa imagen? ¿Podemos saber hacia dónde se dirigen?

- La calidad de la imagen no es lo suficientemente nítida, Jasper, lo mejor será que nos acerquemos a ese mostrador personalmente.

- Apoyo la moción.- contesté rápidamente. Quería moverme de allí, quería empezar a reducir la distancia que nos separaba, y que me ardía en las entrañas. Jasper volvió a ponerse al volante y en unos minutos volvíamos a estar dentro del aeropuerto. Era desesperante caminar a velocidad humana por aquellos pasillos. Alice iba informando sobre el camino correcto, el mismo que habían seguido ellas, hasta que llegamos a los mostradores. Europa, era la zona de Europa.

- ¿Qué interés puede tener en llevarla a Europa?- preguntaba confusa mi hermana.

- Lisboa.- anunció Jasper.- El mostrador ante el que hicieron cola, es para facturar los vuelos a Lisboa.

- Lisboa.- repitió Alice.- Bien, ¿estáis preparados para conocer Portugal?

Preparados o no, la elección no era nuestra. Si queríamos alcanzarlas, debíamos coger ese avión. Regresamos al coche y cogimos nuestras respectivas bolsas de viaje, y la maleta de Alice, comprando los billetes en la agencia de viajes que la compañía que organizaba el vuelo tenía en las mismas instalaciones del aeropuerto. Secretamente, Alice estaba emocionada. Ella no había estado nunca en Lisboa. Desafortunadamente, el tiempo iba a ser soleado, lo que nos obligaba a permanecer dentro de las instalaciones del aeropuerto, o en la habitación del hotel más cercano al mismo donde pudimos reservar una suite. Mandé un mensaje al móvil de Carlisle para avisarle de nuestra ruta, y unas pocas horas más tarde, embarcamos en el avión. Veintidós horas de vuelo, otra vez encerrado en un lugar sin poder moverme y sintiendo cómo la creciente ansiedad que me embargaba invadía todo mi ser. ¿Por qué un vampiro no "vegetariano" se sometería a la tortura que suponía un viaje tan largo, rodeado de humanos de los que no podía alimentarse? Por eso el taxista estaba muerto, para soportar la tentación. Pobre hombre. El único error que había cometido era aceptar a la pasajera equivocada.

Bella Pv

Me había asustado cuando llegamos a Lisboa. Eran más de las tres de la tarde y el día lucía demasiado soleado para pasar desapercibidas.

- Es hora de que estrenes tu capa, Micaela.- anunció Claudia, abriendo la pequeña bolsa de viaje que había subido al avión.

- ¿Mi capa?- pregunté asombrada.

- Cada soldado de la guardia posee una. Nos evitará ser descubiertas bajo esta luz cegadora. Esperemos a que todo el pasaje salga del avión. Hay un coche esperándonos ahí fuera.- explicaba ella, sacando la extensa prenda.

Cuando el último pasajero había salido del aparato, nos vestimos en el pasillo. La prenda era enorme, llegaba hasta los pies –muy acertado si lo que queríamos era que ni el más mínimo centímetro de nuestra piel quedara expuesta al sol-, te envolvía completamente el cuerpo, y tenía una amplia capucha que no permitiría la exposición de nuestro rostro a la luz, pero era tremendamente liviana, no pesaba más que cualquier abrigo ligero.

- Si pasas, si pasamos el periodo de prueba, estas capas harán muchos kilómetros con nosotras.- informó Claudia, señalándome el camino de la salida, donde la azafata esperaba pacientemente a que abandonáramos el aparato.

Por supuesto, Claudia no mentía. Un lujoso coche con cristales tintados aguardaba en mitad de la pista para nosotras. Me giré presa del asombro, para ver a duras penas el esbozo de su sonrisa, mientras me animaba a seguir caminando hacia el vehículo. El chófer descendió del mismo, para abrirnos solícito la puerta. Ya en el interior, con las capuchas apartadas, mi júbilo estalló.

- ¡Esto es increíble! Pero, pensé que tomaríamos otro avión… esto de las instrucciones empieza a ser divertido, ¿qué dice ahora?- pregunté emocionada como una niña pequeña.

- No puedo decírtelo, ni mostrártelo, Micaela.- contestó Claudia, chafándome la diversión.- Sólo yo debo ver el contenido de este sobre. Pero no, no vamos a coger otro avión.

El coche se puso en marcha y me asombró la velocidad con que circulaba por aquella extraña ciudad. Yo no recordaba haber estado allí jamás, pero los edificios se dibujaban borrosos ante mis ojos. Me pregunté si habrían pedido permiso para saltarse los límites de velocidad de aquella manera.

- Claudia, ¿tú ya has estado en Volterra?- pregunté de repente.- Siento curiosidad por saber cómo va a ser mi nuevo hogar.

- Yo lo encuentro fascinante.- respondió ella con un brillo deslumbrante en sus ojos.- Es un pueblecito que respira historia en cada una de sus calles, la modernidad o el progreso no han hecho mella en su vetusta apariencia. El palacio es…

- ¿Un palacio?- interrumpí

- Sí, nuestra residencia está en un palacio amurallado rodeado de amplios y bellísimos jardines, que sirven tanto para pasear como para los entrenamientos. Los muros son tan altos que podemos estar expuestos a la luz del sol sin que ninguno de los habitantes del pueblo sospeche demasiado sobre nuestras peculiaridades.

- Un palacio amurallado…

- Las habitaciones de los aspirantes no son gran cosa, eso sí, pero supongo que es para que no nos distraigamos de nuestras obligaciones, del adiestramiento. Son habitaciones individuales. Algunas misiones son secretas, y no todos los miembros de la guardia deben saber quiénes están involucrados en ellas, ni cuándo, ni en qué consisten. De modo que la privacidad de los aposentos es absoluta. Aunque, ya sabes que con nuestro oído vampírico, las paredes oyen, jijiji.- concluyó Claudia con una risita pícara.

Claudia prosiguió su relato sobre el palacio de Volterra explicándome cuanto pudo sobre el resto de miembros de la actual guardia Vulturi: me habló de sus poderes, de las terroríficas capacidades de tortura de Jane, una vampira de aspecto aniñado, un angelote de Rafael en su versión más diabólica, que con sólo mirarte hacia estremecer cada fibra de tu cuerpo hasta límites de dolor inimaginables. O de Alec, parte de la columna de defensa Vulturi, que cegaba los cinco sentidos del oponente, dejándolo, mudo, insensible al tacto y al gusto, pero sobre todo, incapaz de oler nada, sordo y ciego. Alec y Jane, además de ser físicamente tan semejantes que parecían gemelos, juntos en ataque eran un tándem mortal para un vampiro. Después venían las habilidades rastreadoras de Demetri y la fuerza bruta de Félix, el mejor luchador que la guardia había poseído en muchos siglos. La guardia además contaba con varios vampiros escudo que protegían sin dudarlo a los otros miembros, y a la Tríada: Aro, Marcos y Cayo.

La Tríada Vulturi era la verdadera razón del equilibrio en nuestro mundo. Administraban justicia en base a unas leyes realmente sencillas, que se resumían en un único mandamiento que ningún vampiro podía romper: mostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante los humanos. Ellos se aseguraban de que ningún vampiro fuera descubierto, ya fuera por descuido o porque no controlaba debidamente su sed. La guardia detenía al sospechoso y lo llevaba ante ellos, que escuchaban atentamente el caso y decidían su justo castigo.

Los tres miembros de la Tríada tenían dones excepcionales: Cayo era un magnífico estratega, Marcos descubría los lazos de fidelidad que reinaban entre los clanes vampiros, y Aro sabía lo que tu mente escondía con sólo tocarte. Llevaban juntos varios cientos de años y su sabiduría era infinita. Eran respetados, admirados y justamente queridos.

- Sólo hay algo que se me escapa, Claudia.- pregunté cuando hubo concluido su emocionante relato.- Los Vulturi parecen poseedores de formidables capacidades, y ahora que lo pienso…

- ¿Tienes alguna duda, Micaela, querida?

- ¿Qué tengo yo de especial para que ellos estén tan interesados en que me una a los adiestramientos?- inquirí sintiéndome avergonzada. Todos ellos parecían extraordinarios y yo no sentía nada especial en mí.

- Yo no tengo esa información, Micaela. Sólo soy una aspirante más. Supongo que, de alguna manera, ellos son tan poderosos que saben mucho más sobre nosotros de lo que nos podamos imaginar. Con el adiestramiento adecuado, seremos capaces de ver los dones que ellos nos han intuido.- contestó ella pensativa.

La verdad, hubiera jurado que era la primera ocasión en la que Claudia no respondía claramente a mis preguntas. Pero, con todo, tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, Claudia sólo era una aspirante más para entrar en la guardia, una cadete, como yo.

******

Por cierto, como muestra de mi agradecimiento por vuestra fidelidad, como la semana que viene estaré de vacaciones hasta el día 12, y eso significaría que no podría colgar actualización en mi cita semanal del jueves, tendréis actualización este lunes. Besotes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Como prometí, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, para que no os quedéis sin actualización mientras me tuesto –prudentemente, por supuesto- en la playa. Gracias por seguir ahí.

Adelanto que a la vuelta de mis vacaciones subiré uno de los capítulos que más ilusión me han hecho por el momento. Ardo en deseos de compartirlo con vosotrs y que me escribáis muchos comentarios.

********

Capítulo Seis: "A Ciegas"

Pv Alice

Íbamos a tener un serio problema. Tan centrada como me encontraba en tener pensamientos positivos que no aumentaran la ansiedad de Edward, no había caído en la cuenta de nuestro pequeño fallo de cálculo. Si el avión no aterrizaba directamente en la terminal, y la puerta no comunicaba con el túnel de embarque, estaríamos a merced de la luz del sol. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba viendo mientras estrechaba sin piedad la mano de Jasper, que íbamos a quedar expuestos.

- No podemos dejar que eso ocurra. Tiene que haber una solución.- contestó Edward instantáneamente.

Como yo no era la lectora de mentes, no podía saber a ciencia cierta si mi hermano se estaba preguntando por qué, una vez más, había dejado de ver algo importantísimo. Yo sí me lo preguntaba. No le hubiera culpado.

Edward y Jasper iniciaron un repaso mental por todo lo que habían metido en las bolsas de viaje, intentando forzar en su mente la decisión correcta, pero la única que había metido un abrigo largo era yo. Ni siquiera una mísera cazadora o sudadera con capucha. Esto iba a ser un desastre.

- Alice, ¿y la bodega? La bodega del equipaje.- mencionó Edward.

La visión entonces cambió. Dábamos tumbos rodeados de maletas y nos llevaban a un almacén.

- ¿Qué has decidido?- animé a mi hermano.

- Colarnos ya mismo en la bodega del equipaje, y escondernos en el carrito que lo lleva a la terminal.- respondió Edward con rapidez.

- Pues dinos cómo.

El cómo iba a ser algo más complicado. No podíamos abrir la puerta de la bodega, a riesgo de despresurizar la cabina de pasajeros, y aún teníamos que averiguar dónde estaba. Me imaginé decidiendo abrir una serie de puertas, hasta que el resultado me llevó a estar en el interior de la bodega de equipajes. Se encontraba al fondo del avión, y como siempre, nosotros estábamos viajando en primera. Así que debíamos ir al baño, los tres, para colarnos allí por la puerta de la bodega, pero debíamos esperar hasta el final del vuelo, para que al abrir la puerta, no hubiera problemas con la presión en la cabina. Y justo al final del avión se sentaba una de las auxiliares, lo que hacía tremendamente imposible la maniobra, a no ser, claro está, que consiguiéramos que abandonara su puesto.

La visión entonces volvió a cambiar. Edward acababa de decidir algo extremadamente peligroso, que sólo ellos dos iban a colarse en la bodega. Yo tenía abrigo. Y un amplio pañuelo con el que iba a cubrir mi rostro, y unas gafas de sol oscuras que completarían un atuendo de lo más fashion. Yo iba a caminar hasta el microbús que acercaba a los pasajeros hasta la terminal, y yo iba a distraer a la auxiliar de vuelo para que ellos pudieran entrar en la bodega. Funcionaría. Pero no me gustaba ni un pelo separarme de Jasper.

- Es peligroso.- murmuré del modo en que sólo mi hermano podría oírme.

- Sabes que tengo razón.- contestó él.- Tampoco me gusta la idea. Pero es mucho más fácil así. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

El avión no estaba lleno, de modo que Jasper se acercaría al baño escasos minutos antes de que el piloto ordenara abrocharse de nuevo los cinturones. Esto haría que al salir del mismo, la auxiliar de vuelo le ordenara sentarse rápidamente en uno de los asientos vacíos del fondo del avión. Edward se levantaría nada más aterrizar, y yo… yo distraería.

Jasper sólo llevaba dos minutos separado de mí, y a mí sólo me tranquilizaba que la visión aún no había cambiado. "Todo según lo previsto" oí desde el fondo. Suspiré. Ventajas del oído vampírico.

Pv Edward:

La ansiedad de Alice al tener que separarse de Jasper, aunque tan sólo fuera por unos minutos me recordó dolorosamente que a Bella y a mí nos separaba mucho más. En cuanto el avión hubo frenado completamente, desabroché mi cinturón y salí disparado por el pasillo, sorteando a los pasajeros y con una última imagen en la mente: "Alice, -pensé-, cuando quieres eres diabólica".

Cuando llegué a casi el fondo del avión, la auxiliar se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó:

- Disculpe, Sr. Pero la salida está por delante.- me comunicó formalmente.

- Sí, sí, lo sé.- me disculpé fingiendo estar sin aliento.- Es que mi compañera de vuelo no puede abrir su cinturón, y yo tampoco, y… la verdad es que se está poniendo un poquito nerviosa.

- ¡Oh, vaya por Dios!- exclamó la azafata.- Indíqueme dónde se sienta, si es tan amable.

- Es el asiento 9A.- respondí velozmente, y añadiendo un teatral baile de San Vito.

- ¡Pero eso está en primera clase! ¿Dónde está mi compañero? Acompáñeme, por favor.- solicitó ella enseguida. Ésa era mi oportunidad.

- Le he visto entrar en la cabina del piloto, no podía avisar a otra persona.- contesté con convicción.- ¿Podría adelantarse? Necesito entrar al baño.- añadí con la más poderosa de mis sonrisas, y sin dejar de retorcerme. Alice me ayudó un pelín en ese punto.

- ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- la oí exclamar desde la otra punta del avión. A duras penas contuve la risa, mientras la auxiliar salía escopetada, y pensando, claramente, que era el final de vuelo más agitado que la había tocado hasta el momento, con diferencia.

Me reuní con mi hermano al fondo del avión cuando ya había encontrado la puerta de acceso a las bodegas, y la mantenía abierta para mí. Al entrar, necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en carcajadas mientras me mantenía al tanto de la maniobra de Alice. Me senté con Jasper oculto tras unas maletas mientras esperábamos que vinieran a por ellas.

- ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido?- me preguntó intrigado.

- Ahora mismo tiene a los dos auxiliares de vuelo buscando unas tijeras, porque a tu esposa se le ha ocurrido apretar una pizca el mecanismo, de tal manera que la sierra se ha clavado en la correa, y naturalmente, ésta no avanza, ni para adelante ni para atrás.- intenté contestar sin reírme.

- Alice…- dijo él.

- Llegaremos nosotros antes que ella, me temo. Porque las normas de seguridad no permiten tijeras ni cuchillos a bordo.- le recordé entonces.

- ¡Hagan algo, por favor! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí a vivir!- oímos en ese momento a mi hermana. Indiqué muy serio a mi hermano que no debíamos reírnos, y unos segundos más tarde, se abrió la puerta exterior de la bodega.

Cuando ya había suficientes maletas en el carrito, derribé una torre del resto para desviar la atención del operario, y Jasper salió inmediatamente para esconderse entre ellas. Yo debía esperar al siguiente. Eso me daba tiempo para seguir oyendo la actuación de mi hermana.

Los auxiliares ya habían conseguido liberarla del cinturón opresor y se deshacían en mil y una disculpas mientras ella se colocaba su trench, su pañuelo y sus gafas, y pedían que la dejaran respirar, que necesitaba aire: "¡Qué vergüenza, Dios mío, qué vergüenza!" se quejaba teatralmente.

Entonces se llenó mi "limusina" particular, y tuve que centrarme en escapar de allí exitosamente. Me escondí en el carrito antes de que subieran las últimas maletas y aguanté estoicamente el traqueteo del incómodo viaje.

- Edward, sal ahora, estoy a tu derecha.- oí a Jasper cuando el carrito empezó a frenar. Vi el almacén en su mente y apartando un par de maletas, me reuní de un salto con él. Me jaleó con el pulgar hacia arriba y me señaló la puerta de salida. Alice debía reunirse con nosotros al otro lado de la misma.

Cuando el operario estaba concentrado en colocar las maletas en la cinta adecuada, inspeccioné las mentes de alrededor para asegurarme de que al traspasar la puerta no nos encontraríamos con nadie y, sin moros en la costa, Jasper y yo nos encontramos del otro lado de la puerta del almacén en un pasillo solitario.

- Alice ¿consiguió salir del avión?- me preguntó entonces mi hermano.

- Y con la cabeza bien alta. Pero me temo que no podremos viajar de nuevo con esta compañía por un tiempo. Han pasado un muy mal rato que no olvidarán fácilmente.- contesté sonriendo.

Caminamos por aquel pasillo durante varios metros sin que yo advirtiera ninguna mente que pudiera pertenecer a otro trabajador del aeropuerto. De repente, mi hermano pensó en algo que se nos había escapado: las cámaras de vigilancia del aeropuerto. ¿Habría alguna que nos impidiera reunirnos con mi hermana sin ser detectados?

- Alice,- dije en tono normal.- Tienes que mirar si hay cámaras de vigilancia que nos impidan salir de aquí.

Esperé que mi hermana estuviera ya lo bastante cerca y me hubiera oído.

- Es un alivio, oírte, hermanito.- la oímos claramente.- Podéis salir, no hay nadie más de camino y he desconectado la cámara.

Alice estrechó la mano de Jasper en cuanto estuvimos del otro lado del pasillo, en el interior de la terminal. Una punzada más.

- Poneos esto. Os he conseguido un par de sudaderas ligeras con capucha. Busquemos un área oscura donde esperar hasta que anochezca. ¿Querréis las imágenes de las cámaras, verdad?-

Obedecí a Alice para ocultar el rostro de la luz que entraba por los ventanales de la terminal, sintiéndome, sin embargo, vulnerable y torpe. Perderíamos aún más horas de persecución esperando que la luz no nos delatara. Más distancia que cubrir. Y sin embargo, era absolutamente necesario que viéramos esas imágenes. O no sabríamos dónde buscarlas.

Recuperamos nuestras bolsas de viaje y la maleta de Alice en las cintas, después de unos minutos. Alice nos aseguró que esta vez no tendríamos ningún cadáver que distrajera a los guardias de seguridad. De modo que esta vez era Jasper el que debía distraerlos. Lo primero que se nos ocurrió fue crear un fuego en una papelera de la zona donde Alice había desconectado las cámaras, pero lamentablemente, desde el atentado del 11S no quedaban papeleras en los aeropuertos que pudieran servir a nuestro propósito. Debíamos pensar en algo más. Y debía ser algo que no expusiera demasiado a Jasper, ya habíamos llamado la atención en el avión.

- Agh, asqueroso, pero creo que funcionará.- expresó Alice de repente.

Supuse que era una idea de Jasper, porque éste salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada del aeropuerto.

- Busquemos la garita de vigilancia. Si sale bien, nos enteraremos de sobra de cuándo empieza la "diversión".- entrecomilló Alice con sus pequeños dedos.

Merodeamos por el aeropuerto siguiendo las visiones de Alice hasta encontrar el pasillo correcto.

- ¡Oh, maldición!- se quejó ella de pronto.

- Déjamelo a mí, Alice.- le contesté al leer en su cabeza el inconveniente futuro.

- ¿Estás seguro?- quiso saber.

- ¿Qué ves?- pregunté yo. Sin duda estaba distraída.

- Disculpa…- Se concentró durante unos segundos y asintió.- Sí, servirá.

- ¡RATAAAAAAAAS!- oímos de repente. Esa debía ser la señal.

Jasper había soltado una docena de ratas por la terminal. Asqueroso, ciertamente, pero efectivo. Escuché la mente del guarda recordar la clave de la puerta, y me preparé para el placaje.

Obviamente, ni siquiera empujé, pero el guarda casi quedó sin aliento cuando se chocó contra mi cuerpo. Aproveché ese momento de confusión para arrebatarle la tarjeta magnética y dársela a Alice.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunté amablemente.- Me temo que soy un torpe.

- Sí, sí, soy yo el que se ha chocado… No se preocupe.- contestó el guardia.

- AHÍ, AHÍ, JUSTO AHÍ… ¡QUÉ ASCOO!

Los gritos en la terminal hicieron que el guarda saliera corriendo apresuradamente y tuvimos el camino libre.

- Sólo un estratega militar recurriría a tan asquerosas criaturas para crear una distracción.- se quejó Alice mientras conectaba su portátil al servidor.- De veras espero que se lave las manos antes de volver a tocarme.

- Yo lo haría, Alice.- contesté aguantando la risa.- Sólo copia los archivos y salgamos de aquí.

- Edward, ¿piensas chocarte otra vez con el guarda para devolverle la tarjeta?- preguntó entonces ella maliciosamente.

- Ni hablar, casi le rompo una costilla… La dejaré elegantemente descuidada sobre el suelo. Creerá que cayó con el golpe.- informé puntualmente.- ¡Oh! por supuesto, la limpiaré de toda huella.

La verdad era que el caos de las ratas era la distracción adecuada para la ocasión. Media hora más tarde, los archivos casi estaban cargados y los guardas de seguridad sólo habían conseguido atrapar dos de las ratas. Tendríamos tiempo de sobra.

- Esto está listo. Podemos irnos.- anunció Alice.

Salimos de la garita y mientras yo limpiaba cuidadosamente la tarjeta magnética, Alice tecleó un sms para Jasper. Nos reunimos con él a la entrada del aeropuerto.

- El hotel es aquél de allí.- nos señaló.- Yo puedo ir andando, si lo preferís.

Apestaba a basura. Yo podía fingir, pero Alice arrugó su graciosilla naricilla como si estuviera oliendo a un licántropo. Aunque en su mente, ni Jacob en sus mejores tiempos había apestado de aquella manera.

- Caminaremos todos.- contestó echando a andar.- Resulta un gasto ridículo.

- ¡Caray, Jazz!- exclamé cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del aeropuerto.- Efectivo, pero francamente apestoso. Creo que deberías entrar por la escalera de incendios o de lo contrario nos anularán la reserva.

- Desde luego, no tenía pensado subir por los ascensores.- contestó él, avergonzado. Leí en su mente la hostilidad que emanaba de Alice y no supe si reír o compadecerle.

A menos de cincuenta metros de la entrada del hotel, Alice giró sobre sus talones y se encaró con Jasper.

- Si tengo que volver a entrar en ese aeropuerto, Sr. Hale, espero que no quede ni una sola de esas repugnantes criaturas antes de que yo ponga un pie en la terminal. ¿Queda entendido?- indicó apuntándole con el dedo.

Wow, el poder de una mujer, incluso en un tamaño tan reducido como el de Alice. Si antes de la frase Jasper pensaba en darse una ducha en cuanto pudiera, ahora ya pensaba incluso en quemar la ropa que llevaba puesta. En eso, y en hacer un safari nocturno para cazar todas las ratas. Pero entonces tendría que volver a ducharse… Aguanté la risa que luchaba por estallar, desconectando los pensamientos de mi hermano. Sí, lo haría. Yo lo hubiera si me lo pidiera Bella… Bella. Otro zarpazo.

Debía concentrarme y ayudar esta vez a Alice a visionar las cámaras mientras Jasper frotaba hasta el último centímetro de su piel para eliminar el hedor. Localizamos las cámaras de la entrada del aeropuerto y escudriñamos las imágenes desde las dos de la tarde, su avión habría llegado a la terminal poco después, y en algún momento aparecerían en la pantalla. O no.

- Esto no es posible, Alice.- afirmé empezando a sentirme enfermo.

Alice tecleaba ruidosamente mientras yo negaba la evidencia. Ni Bella ni nuestra desconocida aparecían en las cámaras de la entrada del aeropuerto, y no había accesos laterales, era incomprensible.

- ¿Puede saberse qué estás haciendo, Alice?

- Las compañías de seguros guardan un listado de los ocupantes de los vuelos en caso de que ocurriera cualquier desgracia. Intento conseguir la lista de pasajeros del avión en el que viajaron. A menos que lleve todo el dinero en efectivo, tendrá que utilizar sus tarjetas en algún momento, ¿no? Rastrearemos cualquier indicio, Edward, cualquiera. Pásame la maleta. Jasper y tú seguiréis mirando imágenes y yo investigaré a los pasajeros.- me instruyó velozmente.

- Perdona, tendrás que repetir lo que me has dicho.- contesté con la mirada totalmente perdida. La pista de Bella se acababa de esfumar. Comenzaba a notar que la neblina regresaba a mi mente.

- Edward, no… ¡Edward!- me zarandeó Alice.

Parpadeé y miré a mi hermana. En su mente me suplicaba que no volviera a encerrarme, que nada está perdido hasta que uno no tira la toalla, y que aún quedaban rastros que seguir. Podríamos localizar a los pasajeros para averiguar sus alias, enseñarles su foto a los taxistas por si habían salido burlando las cámaras… cualquiera de ellos reconocería haberlas visto, su belleza lo hacía posible. Quedaba trabajo por hacer.

Asentí lentamente y comencé a mirar el resto de las imágenes de que disponíamos mientras mi hermano se vestía y se unía a la tarea. Alice ya había localizado la lista y estaba anotando todo el pasaje en la libreta que regala el hotel. Eran 200 pasajeros, comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno, sin hacer una pausa siquiera para darle un beso a mi hermano cuando se sentó a mi lado recién duchado y perfumado, de la cabeza a los pies. Y cada poro de su piel lo estaba deseando.

Cuando ya no pude más, y aguanté hasta que casi amanecía, busqué una absurda excusa para darles un tiempo a solas.

- Voy a… dar un paseo para aclarar ideas.- anuncié, saliendo en segundos por la puerta.

No les dí tiempo para que me lo impidieran, ni Alice tuvo un segundo antes de que Jasper la besara ansiosamente. Respiré hondo. Este último revés le había hecho pensar de nuevo que si yo fuera él, y Alice fuera Bella, habría destrozado ya la suite. Yo escondía mi frustración muy hondo para que no nos perjudicara. Deseaba gritar, rugir con todas mis fuerzas, canalizar la furia que sentía contra aquella vampira pelirroja que me había arrebatado a mi razón de ser. Volví a respirar hondo para tranquilizarme.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: ¡Ya he vuelto! ¿Me echasteis de menos? Bueno, supongo que no, porque me aseguré de que tuvierais vuestra actualización semanal, y ¡sólo tengo un comentario! Avisé de que volvería con fuerza, y aquí está el capítulo que lo demuestra. ¡Sed sincers y poned muchos comentarios! Al terminar de leer tendréis ganas de comentar, no os cortéis… Sin más, os dejo con la actu. ¡Agarraos al asiento!

******

Capítulo Siete: "La Primera Prueba"

Pv Bella

Aunque el chófer intentó llevar un ritmo de velocidad adecuado a nosotras, su humanidad no le permitía abusar demasiado de los largos trayectos. De modo que, cuando cayó la noche, nos vimos obligadas a guardar las apariencias, y pasar la noche en un hotel.

- ¡Que me aspen si lo entiendo!- oí quejarse a Claudia

- ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunté amablemente mientras ella daba vueltas al sobre en sus pálidas manos. Miró el reloj y lo guardó de nuevo en el bolso.

- Simplemente me estoy preguntando por qué un viaje tan largo, y con un humano… Si condujéramos nosotras, ya estaríamos allí. Ha parado y descansado cada dos horas y ahora estamos aquí, en San Sebastián perdiendo, auguro, cerca de ocho horas más.- protestaba teatralmente.

- Pero estamos siguiendo instrucciones ¿no?- recordé.

- ¡Sí! Sorprendentemente, eso es lo que ponen las instrucciones.- me contestó entonces ella.

Abrí la ventana para que se relajara con una buena ráfaga de aire puro, y quedé extasiada ante la vista. ¡Estábamos frente al mar! Me llené los pulmones todo lo que pude con el exquisito olor a salitre y cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme en oír las olas acariciando la arena de la playa. Había algo hipnótico y relajante en ese arrullo.

- ¿No podríamos bajar a la playa?- dije para mí misma, pero sin advertir que Claudia estaba prestándome toda su atención.

- Lo lamento, pero las instrucciones son precisas. No debemos movernos del hotel.- contestó ella cortante.

- Pues vaya…- protesté yo, puchero incluido.

Algo había en mi expresión, porque Claudia se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y me cogió de la mano. Se quedó mirando unos segundos hacia el exterior y tras llenar sus pulmones, como yo misma había hecho unos minutos antes, me clavó su mirada de rubí.

- Entrar en la guardia conlleva hacer una serie de sacrificios al principio. Ya tendremos ocasión de conocer mundo, cuando nos asignen misiones.- explicó sonriendo.

De repente me sentí decepcionada de mí misma. Por supuesto que éramos unas simples cadetes y debíamos acatar nuestras obligaciones, ¿qué imagen de seriedad y de compromiso podíamos darles a nuestros futuros jefes si nos escapábamos a hacer travesuras a la primera de cambio? Aquel pensamiento estaba completa y absolutamente fuera de lugar.

- Nuestra obligación es obedecer las instrucciones.- contesté cuadrándome de hombros.

- ¡Micaela, no bromees con eso!- se rió Claudia con fuerza. Estrechó mi mano en un claro gesto de camaradería y después la soltó.

- Serás una buena cadete, Micaela. Estoy segura de ello.- anunció Claudia sonriendo.- Pero al principio, intenta no gastar esas bromas. El sentido del humor es un rasgo un tanto escaso en la guardia Vulturi y no creo que quieras hacer enfadar… pongamos que a Jane, por ejemplo.

Pv Claudia:

Si su débil voluntad de chiquilla juguetona seguía manifestándose de esta manera, me vería obligada a influenciarla con mayor intensidad que hasta el momento.

Bajar a la playa… ¿qué clase de soldado esperaban que fuera esta chiquilla inmadura? Por mucho que ya no fuera una neófita, quedaba más que claro que convertirla con tan sólo dieciocho años había influido en su comportamiento. Me veía persiguiéndola de acá para allá incesantemente.

Además, de haber bajado a la playa, habría acabado hincándole el diente a alguna incauta pareja de enamorados que, inconscientemente, habrían calmado mi sed. Una sed que, después del numerito de la ventana, había aumentado considerablemente, tanto como la intensidad con la que borré la posibilidad de decidir por su cuenta y riesgo hacer una excursión a la playa, conmigo o sin mí. El brillo de sus pupilas había encendido las luces de alarma. Ni una sola decisión propia, Claudia. Ni mía, ni suya.

Cuando hubo amanecido –aunque naturalmente, no lo suficiente como para que el sol nos pusiera en evidencia-, nos reunimos con el chófer a la puerta del hotel, para continuar nuestro viaje. Esperaba resistir la sed hasta cruzar la frontera, al menos. Aunque, bien pensado, un cadáver por país no era un número tan elevado, y nuestro itinerario nos iba a llevar por Portugal, España, Francia e Italia. E indudablemente, Italia ya llevaba muchos cadáveres a cuestas....

Claro que, según mis propios cálculos, la frontera tan sólo se encontraba a unos quince miserables minutos de trayecto, así que podría aguantar sin problemas. Era tras cruzar la frontera cuando debía abrir el sobre nuevamente.

No perdimos demasiado tiempo en la frontera. Como siempre, los pasaportes eran perfectos, y reanudamos nuestro viaje sin el menor problema. Fue unos kilómetros más adelante, cuando el conductor realizó la siguiente parada, en Albi, en un área de descanso con un merendero familiar desierto. No había ni un alma alrededor. Miré el sobre.

- Micaela, cielo. Quédate aquí un segundo, ¿quieres?- le pedí a mi cadete, que asintió obedientemente mientras yo descendía del auto.

- Señorita, las instrucciones que recibí me informaban de que unos metros más adelante, en la gasolinera, hay un Ferrari esperándolas. Estas son sus llaves.- me informó el conductor extendiendo el llavero ante mis iluminados ojos, negros por la anticipación.

- _Monsieur le chauffeur, c'était un délicieux plaisir voyager avec vous_.- contesté sonriendo seductoramente, mientras estrechaba su mano.

Se desplomó en segundos, absolutamente inconsciente. Noté mis pupilas agrandarse notablemente, y la ponzoña acudir obediente ante mi excitación. Pero las instrucciones eran muy claras. Bella se revolvió en el interior del coche.

- ¡Micaela! ¿Puedes venir un momento? Trae el sobre contigo.- indiqué con voz dulce.

- ¿Era necesario?- preguntó al ver al chófer tendido en el suelo.

- Lo que no es necesario es que preguntes, querida.- contesté en tono ligeramente sarcástico. Quería acabar cuanto antes, y saqué la tarjeta.- Al parecer, ésta es para ti.

Su rostro era un cúmulo de sensaciones. Por un lado, sus pupilas brillaban de emoción, y por otro, sus labios habían adquirido un extraño rictus de seriedad. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde yo estaba, pareciendo una chiquilla a la que habían pillado en una travesura y fuera a enterarse de su castigo. Extendió la mano y cogió temblorosa su tarjeta. Yo vigilaba para que nadie nos viera. Aunque por otra parte, un testigo a eliminar era más sangre para saciarme. Cuando Bella leyó la tarjeta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y supe que me iba a divertir.

- Bueno, no te quedes ahí quieta, Micaela. ¿Qué dice la tarjeta?- pregunté.

Estaba muda. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y aunque sabía que las instrucciones eran claras, empecé a dudar que no me costara un gran esfuerzo. No parecía que fuera a hablar en los siguientes minutos y sí parecía que, de no clavarle mi mirada, habría echado a correr en dirección opuesta.

- Vamos, Micaela. Es tu primera prueba ¿Qué dice?- pregunté, cogiendo su otra mano como ya lo había hecho la noche anterior.

- Que le elimine.- contestó en voz baja.- "Elimina al chófer, Micaela", eso es lo que dice. Creí que le habías matado tú.

- Oh, no… mis instrucciones sólo decían que le dejara inconsciente.- contesté, apretando su mano. Estaba sedienta, y esto me iba a dejar casi sin fuerzas. La dosis habitual no iba a ser suficiente.- Micaela, cierra los ojos.

Esperé pacientemente a que se rindiera y se concentrara. Ahora empezaba la diversión.

- ¿Qué es lo que oyes, Micaela?- pregunté con voz monótona.

- Su corazón.- respondió ella, aún en voz baja.

- Concéntrate en él, Micaela.- proseguí, con la ponzoña segregándose peligrosamente en mi boca. Subí la manga de la camisa del chófer y arañé su piel.- ¿No hueles nada, Micaela?

Su respiración cambió, haciéndose más acelerada. Sonreí diabólicamente disfrutando de mi triunfo, y dejando de respirar, a riesgo de que mi propia ponzoña me traicionara, arañé una vez más la piel de la muñeca del pobre hombre, y obligué a Bella a que se acercara más a la sangre que ya fluía. Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron ante el perfume, y un gruñido muy suave comenzó a subir por su garganta. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré.

- Lo sientes, ¿verdad, Micaela?- pregunté con voz ligeramente excitada. Me sentía poderosa ante sus reacciones. Por toda respuesta, se tensó como el arco de un violín y su gruñido se hizo más intenso. Mis ojos se abrieron expectantes cuando sentí como abría lentamente su boca y sus ojos, negros como el carbón. Cogí su otra mano y la obligué a sujetar el brazo del chófer mientras yo me aseguraba de que no gritara. Solté la mano de Bella segura de que el trabajo ya estaba hecho para inmovilizar a nuestra víctima.- Hazlo, Micaela, ¡muerde!- ordené, clavando en ella mi mirada.

Y lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre el pobre hombre y clavó sus dientes en la muñeca sangrante. Verla beber con desesperación la sangre de un humano me hizo sentir lujuriosamente poderosa. Bebió la sangre que manaba del incauto hombre hasta que mi sed no pudo más y mordí con ansia el cuello. No me hubiera perdido por nada el sabor de este humano. Delicioso, como le había dicho antes de estrechar su mano, un delicioso placer. Absorbimos juntas hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo, disfruté viendo cómo Bella paladeaba los restos del elixir que aún quedaban en su boca cuando ya no hubo más que beber. Lamí de nuevo las heridas causadas por nuestros mordiscos, y volví a coger su mano.

- La ponzoña cura la herida y así es más difícil que los humanos sepan de qué ha muerto realmente. Ayúdame a meterle en el maletero.- indiqué, señalando las llaves que aún descansaban en el contacto. Bella se incorporó lentamente y solté su mano para que las recogiera y abriera el compartimiento. Advertí que seguía moviéndose con demasiada lentitud y eso me chocó. Esperé que Aro no se hubiera precipitado con su encargo y empecé a pensar cómo preguntarle indirectamente si había hecho su aparición la culpabilidad en su mente. Llevaba, o eso suponía yo, quince años sin probar la sangre humana. No iba a ser tan fácil que se sintiera cómoda con su nueva dieta. Su cuerpo no recordaría un sabor tan sumamente placentero. Sacamos la bolsa de viaje del portaequipajes y metimos el cadáver. Bella seguía sin hablar, de modo que cogí una vez más su mano.

- Nuestro próximo coche está estacionado en el parking de la gasolinera. Te garantizo que disfrutarás del resto del viaje.- informé cordialmente.

- ¿Por qué hemos matado a ese hombre?- preguntó balbuceando.

- Sabía demasiado, Micaela. Era un cabo suelto. Había oído todas nuestras conversaciones.- contesté con rapidez. Ahí estaba la culpa. Pero no por el tipo de sangre, sino por haber asesinado a ese hombre. Débil voluntad…- Además, seguimos órdenes, ¿recuerdas? Puedes estar segura de que en cuanto veas nuestro próximo coche se te olvidarán todos tus males.

El Ferrari Testarossa descansaba estacionado donde el chófer me había dicho. ¡Qué pena! Un hombre tan eficiente en su trabajo… Los ojos de mi víctima personal se abrieron como platos cuando introduje la llave en el bombín de la cerradura.

- ¿Esto?- preguntó alucinada.

- "Esto", Micaela, es el emblema nacional.- contesté herida.- Luzcámoslo con orgullo. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba algo! Entra y espérame aquí, ¿quieres? No tardaré mucho.

Con la excitación burbujeante de los últimos acontecimientos, casi olvidaba atar los cabos sueltos.

Dos cadáveres en menos de doscientos metros no era una opción, así que tendría que hacer un trabajo más sutil.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle.- me saludó el encargado de la gasolinera.- Êtes-vous la propriétaire de la voiture très précieuse?

- Bonjour monsieur.- contesté educadamente.- Oui, je suis la propriétaire. Merci pour prendre soin de ma voiture. C'était un plaisir travailler avec vous.

- Le plaisir a été totalement le mien, mademoiselle. Une jouissance de son séjour dans le pays.- contestó el encargado. Ah, la formalidad francesa... Estreché su mano antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

- Merci pour tout.- contesté, viendo el trabajo finalizado. Lo dejé ligeramente pasmado para darme tiempo a encender el motor antes de que volviera a ser persona y regresé al coche.

- ¿Qué quedaba por hacer?- preguntó ella.

- Pagarle el servicio de custodia, por supuesto.- contesté con formalidad.

Encendí el motor y nos pusimos de nuevo en camino. ¡Ah! Sin duda, Aro había empezado a recompensar pronto mis triunfos, aunque no tuviera noticia de ninguno de ellos. Conducir aquella maravilla casi me hacía olvidarme de que, a partir de ahora, probablemente se me haría un poco más complicado el trabajo de niñera, porque si todo iba bien, Bella iba a empezar a comportarse como una neófita. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de mostrarle las excelencias de un sabroso manjar y las consecuencias lógicas de ese placentero descubrimiento eran que la ponzoña acudiera más a menudo a su garganta, causando una sed insufrible.

Habíamos llegado al ecuador de nuestro viaje, y yo circulaba a 240 km/h, con la sola idea de estar en casa antes de que anocheciera. A aquella velocidad, llegaría a Volterra en unas escasas cinco horas cuarenta y dos minutos, ya tenía ganas de cargarle a otro el muerto, aunque fuera temporalmente. Bella iba a estar bajo mi prácticamente total supervisión, pero moría de ganas de compartir mis pensamientos con Aro, y saciar correctamente mi sed, compartir un cuerpo nunca me había satisfecho.

********

N/A: Traducción del diálogo entre Claudia y el encargado.

- _Buenos días, señorita,_- me saludó el encargado de la gasolinera.- _¿Es usted la propietaria de tan valioso vehículo?_

- _Buenos días, señor,_- contesté educadamente.- _Sí, yo soy la propietaria. Gracias por cuidar de mi coche. Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted._

- _El placer ha sido totalmente mío, señorita_. _Que disfrute de su estancia en el país._- contestó el encargado. Ah, la formalidad francesa... Estreché su mano antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

- _Gracias por todo._- contesté, viendo el trabajo finalizado. Lo dejé ligeramente pasmado para darme tiempo a encender el motor antes de que volviera a ser persona y regresé al coche.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Je, je, je… preguntad, preguntad. Que si se puede, contestaré. Sí, claro que la dejaré protegerse, pero aún no.

Sigo pidiendo comentarios, porfi, porfi… Yo que creí que arrancaría alguno más con el capi anterior… A ver si con este consigo mi objetivo. Decidme si os gusta, que me lo curro mucho para que quede bien.

Advertencia: No leáis este capi en el curro… jijiji.

******

Capítulo Ocho: "Discreción Absoluta"

Pv Alice

¡Oh, Señor! ¿En qué estaba pensando mi inoportuno marido? Pregunta tonta, estaba realmente claro en qué estaba pensando. Yo no necesitaba esto ahora… Bueno, necesitar no es el verbo correcto, querer tampoco…

-Jazz, Jazz…- jadeé cuando mis labios se vieron libres. Como única respuesta, él bajó a mi cuello, emitiendo ese ligero murmullo que me indicaba que claramente, no tenía intención de parar, pero iba a dejar que yo hablara.- Jasper, cariño… No es buen momento para esto…

- Alice.- susurró entonces en mi oído.- Necesito hacer esto… Te necesito ahora, amor mío.

- Créeme, Jasper, lo entiendo- protesté ante su maniobra. Me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Yo estaba casi a su merced y él seguía dejando una cálida cadena interminable de besos mientras recorría el camino entre mi mandíbula y la clavícula.- Pero no estamos solos, y no es justo para él…

- Te equivocas.- me contestó él silenciándome con su dedo sobre mis expectantes labios.- Él lo entiende perfectamente. Nos ha concedido este rato a solas…

Entreabrí los labios para protestar y estuve perdida. Me besó apasionadamente y me estrechó contra su cuerpo con tal desesperación que mi fuerza de voluntad se hizo añicos. Me pegué a su cuerpo como si eso fuera lo único que me mantenía en pie y enrosqué una de mis manos en su húmedo cabello, provocando un ronco gruñido de excitación ante el triunfo. Me levantó entre sus fuertes brazos y me llevó hasta el dormitorio, tumbándome con delicadeza sobre la cama y comenzando a desabrochar mi blusa con lentitud exasperante mientras besaba con dedicación cada centímetro de piel que iba desnudando. Iba a volverme loca de deseo antes de conseguir lo que necesitaba tan intensamente, lo que ambos necesitábamos con locura. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada y casi sin poder evitarlo, estaba gimiendo para que acabara con esa dulce tortura. Se rió como un niño travieso antes de volver a besarme mientras desabrochaba mis vaqueros con algo más de rapidez, y yo hacía lo propio con los suyos. Sentir su piel sobre la mía era un imperativo inmediato, no podía, no iba a esperar mucho más. Aprovechando que aún no se había tumbado completamente, bajé de un tirón la incómoda barrera de tela, llevándome por delante su ropa interior y deseando fervientemente que él hiciera lo mismo con la mía.

Pero no eran esos sus planes. Dejó delicados besos en mi cadera entre risitas mientras deslizaba mis vaqueros tan lentamente como había desabotonado mi blusa, acariciando mis muslos y mis pantorrillas, mientras yo me desesperaba mordiéndome el labio inferior, y gimiendo pucheros de desesperación.

-¿Quién es la ansiosa ahora, cariño?- preguntó mientras besaba cuidadosamente por encima del encaje de mis braguitas y yo creía morir abrasada por el calor que estaba inundando mi cuerpo. Enterré una de mis manos en su pelo y le besé de nuevo, atrayéndole hacia mí.

- ¿Disfrutas torturándome?- pregunté, separándome de sus labios justo lo suficiente para recorrerlos con mi lengua. Bastaría para acelerar las cosas.

- Esto no es nada, amor mío…- contestó él hundiendo su mano entre mis piernas. Noté mis ojos abrirse de par en par y mis pupilas dilatarse ante su atrevimiento. Bueno, tal vez así se diera cuenta de que no podía esperar mucho más. Advertí que aún llevaba puesto el sujetador y aprovechando su distracción al comprobar lo preparada que estaba para sentirle dentro de mí, lo desabroché y lo envié a volar por los aires, provocando que sus labios y su lengua se concentraran en acariciar, besar, lamer y succionar mis pezones, al tiempo que rompía el resto de mi ropa interior para hacerme jadear ruidosamente al sentir todo su cuerpo finalmente sobre el mío. Acarició mi glúteo para rodear su cadera con mi pierna, y tuvo acceso libre hacia el objetivo, que alcanzó mientras volvía a dejarme sin respiración con otro intenso beso. Acarició mi rostro y mis labios, susurrando mi nombre, cubriendo de besos y caricias cada poro de mi piel. Y yo le acompañaba con mis caderas mientras él entraba una y otra vez en mi interior, colmando nuestra necesidad. Mis labios acariciaban su nombre entre jadeos y mis ojos se deleitaban con su intensa mirada, una mirada cargada de puro amor en su entrega, una caricia en sí misma que justificaba mi adoración por él.

Detuvo su enloquecedor ritmo y mis manos acudieron a su rostro, para acariciarlo. Le miré confusa, temiendo que se echara ahora atrás, y él respondió cogiéndolas con una sola de las suyas, besándolas con ternura, y soltando con delicadeza mis brazos hacia atrás, por encima de mi cabeza. Miré cómo acariciaba con uno solo de sus dedos la cara interna de mis brazos, notando cómo se preparaba para continuar, saliendo lentamente de mí, a la misma velocidad que su dedo ascendía por mi piel, y al llegar a las muñecas, sus manos se deslizaron sobre las mías para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, volviendo a entrar en mi interior. Gemí ruidosamente su nombre ante la sensación que ese calculado gesto provocó en mi cuerpo, embotando mis sentidos. Deseé su boca, y sus labios se entretuvieron en mi oído, regalándome palabras que aunque no era la primera vez que las oía, tardaré mucho tiempo en olvidar:

- Eres mi vida, Alice, el aire que respiro… Si fueras tú, si desaparecieras sin dejar rastro… Te amo tanto que enloquecería. Necesitaba demostrártelo.

- Te amo.- respondí simplemente, buscando sus ojos, y lo repetí incansablemente con cada una de sus embestidas, hasta que el calor que inundaba mi cuerpo explotó en su clímax. Jasper encontró el suyo justo después, cayó sobre mí tan sólo un segundo, antes de apartarse hacia un lado y abrazarse a mí, acariciando mi nariz con la suya, mientras nos hacíamos mutuamente cosquillas en la espalda.

Permanecimos en esa postura hasta que vi a Edward entrar de nuevo en la suite.

- Deberíamos vestirnos.- suspiré.

Pv Edward

Cerré los ojos en cuanto leí la mente de Alice. La verdad, no era mi intención verla envuelta en una sábana saliendo del dormitorio para recuperar su maleta, por alguna razón que a Jasper le resultaba tremendamente graciosa. Sonreír, sin embargo, no me vino del todo mal.

Mis indagaciones por el hotel habían sido completamente infructuosas. Siempre vigilando que la claridad no fuera excesiva, había ido en busca de las limpiadoras o los botones, buscando algún indicio de que hubieran visto a alguien parecido a mí en los últimos días. La frase del botones al enseñarle una foto de Bella, no por esperada, resultó menos indecorosa, sobre todo por los pensamientos que la acompañaban: "Créame, y no se ofenda, pero si hubiera visto a una chica como ésta, me acordaría perfectamente".

De modo que, la pequeña travesura de mi hermano al menos había resultado en un momento simpático del que disfrutar. "Gracias" pensaba cuando entró en la sala dispuesto a seguir con nuestras pesquisas. Alice le dedicó una graciosísima mirada que clamaba venganza, y yo respondí silenciosamente con un casi imperceptible gesto de cabeza.

- Anduve preguntando al personal del hotel si las habían visto.- informé rápidamente.- Y no, el botones me dijo que si hubiera visto a Bella se acordaría, y sus pensamientos fueron muy explícitos al respecto.

- Bueno, entonces pudieron hospedarse en otro hotel.- contestó Alice volviendo a su teclado.- Puedo descartar a casi la mitad del pasaje, por su edad. Hasta la última imagen que tenemos de ellas, parece que nuestra "amiga" quiere pasar por una joven turista…

De repente, Alice se quedó completamente quieta, y me pregunté quién de los tres habría tenido una decisión. Segundos más tarde, sonrió mientras abría otra ventana más en el escritorio. ¿Registro Civil de Brasil? Busqué rápidamente en la lista del pasaje el nombre que tenía en su mente: Giovanna Cuinha. Y acto seguido, hice caso de la pantalla del ordenador.

Giovanna Cuinha aparecía entre el pasaje como una ciudadana brasileña de 21 años y en el asiento contiguo viajaba otra brasileña de 21 años, de nombre Veronicque Da Silva. Alice ya estaba buscando en el Registro Civil a la primera.

- Lo he visto con absoluta claridad, pero me encantará que lo veáis vosotros con vuestros propios ojos…- aclaraba Alice, señalando a la pantalla.

Giovanna Cuinha, nacida en Río de Janeiro en 1976, fallecida en accidente de tráfico en 2007. Si Giovanna llevaba dos años muerta, ¿qué hacía viajando a Lisboa?

- Un pasaporte falso.

- Nada que no nos suene, ¿verdad?- decía Alice mientras buscaba a la Srta. Da Silva. El resultado era incluso más revelador. No había ninguna Veronicque Da Silva en el Registro.- Dos pasaportes falsos. Son nuestras chicas. Ya tenemos sus alias.- contestó Alice mientras comenzaba otra nueva búsqueda.

Giovanna Cuinha poseía tarjeta de cliente preferente en casi todas las líneas aéreas existentes, Visa Platino, y licencias de automóvil para recorrer el mundo entero… Me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

- Es demasiada documentación falsa para un principiante.- opinó Jasper poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

- No pensemos ahora en eso.- contestó rápidamente Alice, aunque su mente estaba asustada.- Aquí pone que tiene licencia de conducir ¿no? Propongo una visita a las agencias de coches de alquiler.

- Hay una en el aeropuerto. ¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar para hacerles una visita?- preguntó Jasper.

- Me temo que todo el día, Jasper.- contestó Alice, levantando ligeramente la persiana para que la luz entrara por la rendija. Respiré hondo.

- Espera, espera Alice… Si hubieran alquilado un coche, vista la climatología, tendría que tener las lunas tintadas obligatoriamente. Y no es fácil conseguirlos, porque en algunos países son ilegales y se necesita un permiso especial. ¿Y si llamamos por teléfono y preguntamos por uno? La agencia que nos diga que alquiló el último hace tres días será la que visitemos.

- Veamos, los coches también se pueden alquilar por Internet.- comenzó mi hermana.- Existen… cinco agencias de alquiler de coches con sede en Lisboa, y el resto son agencias de Internet que trabajan con ellas…

Sólo dos de ellas ofrecían coches con las lunas tintadas, turismos o deportivos, el resto de la oferta eran limusinas, demasiado ostentoso hasta para una mercenaria, y ya no digamos para una turista de 21 años.

Alice abrió la tapa del móvil y marcó un número.

- Alugar de carros, tarde boa.- oímos por el manos libres.

- Tarde boa. Eu estou de férias em Lisboa e eu seria interessada para alugar um carro...

- Claro que sim. Que tipo de carro a interessa?

- Eu preciso que ele tem as luas coloridas, eu tenho alergia ao sol.- Alergia al sol, bonita manera de decirlo. Pero sí, algunos humanos no podían exponerse demasiado a la luz del sol. Podían sufrir fotosensibilidad.

- Eu gostaria da ajudar, mas eu só tenho um carro com as luas coloridas e no momento está em alugar.- contestó el vendedor. Ahí estaba nuestro punto de partida.

- Que piedade! Obrigado e desculpe as amolações.

- Lhe agradeça a você.- se despidió educadamente el vendedor.

Miré a la pantalla del ordenador de Alice. Había llamado a la agencia de alquiler de coches del aeropuerto. No dejaba de tener sentido. Si Giovanna pensaba que íbamos a perseguirla, era preferible no perder el tiempo en pequeñeces, hacerlo todo rápido. Contratar el coche en la agencia del aeropuerto ofrecía inmediatez de resultados. Y posiblemente, la manera de no pasar por la salida. Pero no de no aparecer por la terminal. Eso continuaba siendo un problema.

Alice pasó el resto del día preparando nuestra "visita" a la agencia. Jasper había visto que el local estaba fuera de la terminal, lo que favorecía un bonito allanamiento. Otro más. Yo me dediqué a mandar la información obtenida a varias direcciones de correo electrónico que me dio Alice: Tanya, Benjamín, Zafrina… Esperaba que después de nuestras últimas conversaciones, nuestros amigos nómadas estuvieran haciendo caso de nuestros consejos. No habíamos conseguido que Zafrina usara un teléfono móvil, pero nos comunicábamos con ella mensualmente por e-mail. De este modo, ella y Bella seguían en contacto después del cariño que se habían cogido la una a la otra. Aproveché para abrir los correos pendientes, comprobando que todos contenían más o menos lo mismo: improperios varios para la pelirroja desconocida, y cientos de ánimos e incluso amenazas de muerte si se me ocurría dejar de buscar a Bella.

Dejar de buscarla… como si esa opción pudiera pasar por mi cabeza. No. No pensaba abandonar cualquier intento de proseguir nuestra persecución. El asunto estaba adquiriendo tintes impensables, sucesos inexplicables… ¿Quién demonios era ella? Estaba convenientemente preparada para viajar a cualquier punto del planeta, empezaba a pensar incluso, que Giovanna Cuinha tan solo era una de sus identidades, y aquella idea fraguaba una teoría en mi mente: que no estaba sola, y que alguien la ayudaba. Y sobre todo, que Bella había sido elegida, no una víctima al azar.

Permanecí tanto tiempo en silencio que Alice comenzó a dirigirme disimuladas miraditas, a fin de comprobar que no me había vuelto a encerrar en mi nube. Cuando llegó el momento, Jasper volvió a la terminal, por si había que distraer a algún guardia, y yo me acerqué con Alice a la oficina. El primer obstáculo, la alarma de seguridad, precisó tan solo del corte de un par de cables, después de entrar limpiamente por la puerta principal.

- Ya estamos dentro.- afirmé en cuanto la alarma estuvo inutilizada.

- Ahora es cosa mía.- contestó mi hermana dirigiéndose al ordenador.- Busca en esos ficheros, a ver si encuentras antes que yo la lista de coches que ofrecen en alquiler.

Lo dudaba, pero eso me hacía sentirme útil. Miré entre las carpetas archivadas, entre facturas y balances, mientras Alice conectaba su portátil al ordenador de la agencia y activaba un programa decodificador para meterse en el sistema.

- Tus nuevas amistades están aportando importantes extras en la familia Cullen.- comenté agradecido.

- Supe que sabríais apreciar sus dotes delictivas. Pero no que las utilizaría en estas circunstancias…- lamentó ella.- Aquí está… sí. Se alquiló un coche con lunas tintadas hace tres días, para empezar a ser utilizado hace dos… con chófer.

- ¿Chófer?

- Sí. Un conductor de la compañía, de nombre… Joao Gramados. Aquí dice que el itinerario se le entregó en un sobre…

- Y que el pago se hizo en efectivo. Con un extra por petición especial.- leí de mala gana en la ficha del conductor.

No tenía ninguna gana de saber cuál había sido la petición especial. Alice anotó varios datos más y copió las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad del local, esperando encontrar en ellas a nuestra "amiga". Yo estaba seguro de que aparecería.

De vuelta al hotel, Alice pirateó la cuenta bancaria del chófer, encontrando un suculento ingreso con dos días de antigüedad. El extra. La cantidad era tan alta que podía considerarse un bonito soborno.

Por tercera vez, una cámara de seguridad nos daba imágenes de la Srta Cuinha. Esta vez, sin embargo, la imagen era mucho más nítida, y la perspectiva desde la que se había grabado permitía enterarnos de la conversación que había mantenido, mediante la lectura de sus labios.

Pudimos leer –en portugués- que había exigido discreción absoluta, sin preguntas, el coche debía recogerlas en la pista de aterrizaje. De ese modo había evitado las cámaras del aeropuerto, y la luz solar. La vampira, unos segundos después, había mirado fijamente al vendedor y había hablado muy despacio. "¡Qué curioso!" había pensado Alice. Entonces el sobre había aparecido encima del mostrador, y ella había sonreído. El vendedor había comprobado la cantidad ofrecida, y debía haber aceptado, porque el segundo sobre –el de las instrucciones, supusimos- había sido entregado y nuestra amiga había finalizado el trato estrechando la mano del vendedor.

Me levanté del asiento para abrir la ventana, aunque no necesitara respirar. Sí necesitaba calmarme.

- Edward.- me llamó Alice unos minutos más tarde.- El vendedor no se ha movido.

¿El vendedor no se había movido? Me senté rápidamente frente al ordenador y mi hermana rebobinó el video para mostrármelo. Sólo diez minutos más tarde, el vendedor sacudía la cabeza y volvía a su partida de solitario spider.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Acabamos de verla en acción?- preguntó Jasper.

- No tengo ninguna duda.- contestó Alice.- Corrijo, sólo tengo una: ¿qué es lo que ha hecho?

Estaba claro. La Srta. Cuinha poseía algún tipo de poder, y acabábamos de verla usándolo. Pero ¿en qué momento? Y ¿en qué consistía exactamente? Algo me decía que al averiguarlo, las piezas del puzzle encajarían.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Sí, sí… mucho apuntarse a las alertas, pero un único comentario en el capítulo anterior. ¿Os dejé sin habla? Jooooooooo, ¿tengo que ponerme a hacer pucheros para que me escribáis algún comentario? Con la ilusión que le pongo… ¡Gracias Carol!

******

**Capítulo Nueve: "Entrenamientos"**

Pv Bella

Volterra era como Claudia me la había descrito. Hasta en el más mínimo detalle, he de decir. Nada más traspasar los muros del palacio, sentí estar inmersa en la Edad Media y formar parte de ese entorno lleno de historia empezaba a gustarme. No podía dejar de mirar a uno y otro lado mientras Claudia y yo avanzábamos por el recibidor, adornado con tapices antiguos, con los paisajes y calles angostas y empedradas de la ciudad. Había ricas alfombras rojas vistiendo los suelos y armaduras de metal irguiéndose a ambos lados. Sonreí. Salir de un Ferrari Testarossa y entrar en aquella vetusta fortaleza conformaba un marcado contraste.

Claudia me acompañó a mi habitación, y aquí empezaron las sorpresas. Las habitaciones de los aspirantes se encontraban en un edificio contiguo al palacio al que se accedía por un pasadizo subterráneo. Pude ver en el recibidor un tablón de anuncios con lo que parecía un horario –el de las clases, supuse-, y varias salas comunes: una biblioteca y una sala de estudio, y una sala común con algunas distracciones: juegos de mesa, una televisión y un equipo de música. Vaya, aquello ya tenía pinta de ser una especie de cuartel.

- Como te dije, los mínimos lujos.- anunció Claudia abriéndome la puerta. Una cama, un armario, una mesa de estudio y una estantería.- Te traeré unos pantalones y algo de ropa, es posible que no quieras pasearte por los terrenos del castillo oliendo a humano.

Me miré inmediatamente las ropas y ví las manchas sobre el tejido. Mi primera prueba había dejado llamativos restos de su consecución. Me sentí avergonzada de inmediato. Claudia iba impoluta, y yo hecha un auténtico desastre.

- No te preocupes, podrás lavar esas manchas tú misma, en la lavandería común, sería una pena que te tuvieras que deshacer de esa chaqueta, te favorece tanto…- comentó entonces ella.

- ¿Qué es este papel?- pregunté dirigiéndome a la mesa.

- Oh, seguramente sean instrucciones. Yo he de reunirme tan pronto como estés instalada. ¿Qué te dicen a ti?- preguntó ella.

- Que debo asistir a una clase informativa en el primer piso… y casi está a punto de empezar… ¿Claudia?- llamé al no verla allí. Apareció tan solo unos segundos después, con la ropa prometida.

- Entonces no debes hacerles esperar. Mi habitación está al final del pasillo. Estaremos muy cerca.- contestó dejándola encima de la cama.- En el cajón del escritorio tienes la llave de la tuya. Las normas dicen que debes dejarla abierta durante cada misión. Pero mientras tanto, sólo tienes obligación de abrirla si algún superior te lo ordena. Nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió dejándome sola.

Saqué la llave del cajón y cerré la puerta para cambiarme. Claudia me había facilitado unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra de algodón y una chaqueta de punto negra. ¡Vaya!, pensé, un vestuario austero, pero cómodo. Esperaba que, más tarde, Claudia me informara sobre si tendría que llevar esa ropa continuamente o podría procurarme alguna más. Cuando abrí el armario para guardar temporalmente la ropa sucia, me sorprendió la ingente cantidad de perchas en su interior. No, supongo que iba a tener mucha más ropa.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación, guardando la llave en uno de los bolsillos de los vaqueros y me encaminé al primer piso, donde encontré un aula, y varios vampiros ya sentados esperando. Tomé asiento, y segundos después, un vampiro que aparentaría unos veinticinco años, fornido, estatura media y semblante serio, tomó su puesto al frente de todos nosotros.

- Mi nombre es Andrea, y yo decidiré quién de vosotros está preparado para ingresar en la guardia. Habéis venido hasta aquí con ánimo de servir al objetivo más noble que un vampiro puede tener: proteger a los nuestros de los posibles peligros que los atenazan. Noble, como ya he dicho. Pero no penséis que sólo porque os habéis presentado voluntariamente, sois dignos de tal honor.

Tendréis que ganároslo. Tendréis que demostrar que podéis sacrificarlo todo por el orden natural. Somos más poderosos, más listos, más fuertes que ellos. Este es el orden natural. ¿No comen ellos animales para sobrevivir? ¿Por qué no puede existir un depredador más en la escala alimenticia? Nuestro mundo lleva siglos regido por una serie de reglas creadas y administradas para nuestra supervivencia frente a lo que antes fuimos…

Sí, frente a ellos, frente a los humanos, que nos han perseguido durante siglos. La naturaleza ha querido que ellos sean nuestra fuente de fuerza y alimento, sin ellos no podríamos subsistir. Formamos parte de ese equilibrio y trabajamos para mantenerlo. Por eso es necesario que sigan ignorando nuestra existencia, que nos crean tan sólo parte de sus mitos y leyendas, habladurías de gente trastornada, para que nosotros podamos vivir en paz. Nuestra tarea no es fácil.

Cuando un humano es transformado, lleva consigo a su nueva vida algunas de las características más fuertes con las que había sido dotado. Existen características positivas: fuerza, astucia, agilidad, y dones mucho más raros y extraordinarios…

Pero también maldad, egoísmo, ansias de poder y ambición desmedida. Y en ocasiones, algunos de los nuestros hacen uso de sus características más oscuras y ponen ese equilibrio en peligro. Algunos incluso han llegado a desafiar a nuestros líderes: vampiros que crearon nuestras leyes y que las administran con sabiduría y justicia.

Protegerlos a ellos es proteger a toda nuestra raza.

Y para ello necesitamos ser los mejores: habréis oído hablar de Jane, de Chelsea, de Demetri, de Alec… no es suficiente. Nuestros enemigos también tienen dones: ven el futuro, leen las mentes, manejan los elementos…

Quienes estáis aquí también tenéis dones, aunque muchos de vosotros ni siquiera los conozcáis. Aprenderéis a usarlos. Aprenderéis en qué consisten y cómo dominarlos. Pero eso tampoco es suficiente. Aprenderéis a cazar sin ser vistos, a camuflaros entre los humanos, a vivir como ellos y no como salvajes. Seréis instruidos en técnicas de lucha: defensa y ataque.

Y sólo una vez que hayáis cumplido con vuestro entrenamiento, sólo cuando yo vea que vuestra lealtad y vuestra valía han sido demostradas, entonces y sólo entonces se os considerará miembros de la guardia. En cuanto al resto, habréis de jurar solemnemente no traicionar ninguno de los conocimientos que habréis recibido y manteneros lejos de estos terrenos. Porque de lo contrario, seréis perseguidos y eliminados sin piedad. Es el justo precio a pagar por toda la valiosa información que vamos a compartir con vosotros. El pago por la traición es la muerte.

A medida que vayáis recibiendo adiestramiento, se os podrán encomendar pequeñas misiones cuyos detalles sólo debéis compartir con nuestros líderes, conmigo, y con vuestros compañeros de misión, siempre y cuando sean ésas vuestras instrucciones.- concluyó el discurso.

No fui la única que soltó todo el aire de golpe cuando Andrea salió por la puerta del aula, no sin antes decirnos que los horarios serían colgados en el tablón de anuncios de la entrada del edificio. Los vampiros no necesitábamos el aire para respirar, sólo era una buena costumbre para no llamar la atención ante los humanos y oxigenar el cerebro, aclarar las ideas o calmar nuestro estado de ánimo.

Así que, después de semejante charla, era obvio que necesitábamos destensar nuestros músculos, agarrotados tras la intensa arenga. Me dirigí a la sala de estudio y miré por la ventana mientras pensaba en lo que nos acababan de contar.

¿De modo que todos los que estábamos allí teníamos capacidades extra? Capacidades que nos hacían aptos para aspirar a entrar en la guardia. ¿Qué habían visto en mí? ¿O en Claudia? Estaba ansiosa por averiguarlo.

Pv Claudia

Estaba contenta de librarme de la charla de Andrea. Confieso que me aburría sobremanera toda esa cháchara militar: "El pago por la traición es la muerte". Sí, éramos soldados. Pero no era necesario que nos advirtiera de aquel modo sobre los pros y los contras de nuestra decisión de presentarnos voluntarios para pertenecer a la élite vampírica. A no ser que hubiera algún estúpido que se les hubiera colado en el proceso de reclutamiento –lo que era del todo improbable-, quien más quien menos sabía que no era conveniente intentar jugársela a los Vulturis.

Avancé por el pasillo del palacio emocionada por mi cometido. Por fin iba a enseñarle a Aro todos mis progresos, iba a demostrarle que no se había equivocado al encomendarme una misión que ni siquiera yo sabía que sería capaz de llevar a cabo.

- Bienvenida de nuevo, Claudia.- me saludó Gianna, la secretaria personal de la Tríada. Su entusiasmo no había cambiado un ápice desde que Aro decidiera, hacía unos diez años, que su lealtad hacia ellos era lo suficientemente férrea como para transformarla en una de nosotros. Aro celebró tener eternamente a tan eficiente colaboradora, y Félix… Félix estaba exultante.

- Gracias, Gianna.- saludé en respuesta.- Según esta nota, tengo entendido que me están esperando.

- Así es, Claudia. Aro desea que te reúnas con él en los jardines privados.- informó ella.- Si eres tan amable de seguirme…

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Gianna me acompañó hasta la verja de los jardines en los que Aro concedía audiencias más… secretas. Debo entender, entonces, que sólo él sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo, y que probablemente ni Marco ni Cayo sabrían de la presencia de Bella en Volterra. Ni de lo que lo motivaba.

- Claudia…- saludó Aro, tendiéndome sus brazos.

- Mi Señor…- respondí con una educada y cortés reverencia. Aro enarcó una ceja, y yo sonreí, divertida.- Debo suponer que estáis ansioso por conocer detalles, por tan efusiva bienvenida.

- No te equivocas, querida. Ésta ha sido una de las misiones más arriesgadas de las que he fraguado, y quisiera ver los resultados de la espera.- contestó tendiéndome su mano.

Sonriendo de forma más que orgullosa, casi impertinente, sostuve mi mano contra la suya y dejé que todo fluyera hacia su mente: el viaje a Toronto, cómo despojé a Bella de su teléfono, documentación y tarjetas, mis charlas sobre el cometido de los Vulturi –estas las disfrutó notablemente, recreándose en el rostro lleno de admiración de mi víctima-, cómo eliminé limpiamente al taxista… Y por fin llegamos al bautismo de sangre. El rostro de Aro era indescriptible en su intensidad. Mientras ahondaba más en cada macabro detalle, hubiera jurado que incluso contenía el aliento, mientras su piel translúcida brillaba extasiada con el descubrimiento de su triunfo. Cuando separó su mano de la mía, sacudía lentamente su cabeza.

- Debería estar muy enfadado contigo, Claudia.- comenzó, su voz ronca por las emociones vividas.

- ¿Por qué, mi Señor?- pregunté intentando leer su rostro.

- Querer retrasar de manera tan indecorosa esta experiencia.- criticaba de forma morbosa.

- Mi Señor, lo bueno se hace esperar…- contesté, sabiendo que su satisfacción era plena.

- Y sin embargo, tú misma partiste hacia esta misión teniendo serias dudas sobre tu capacidad de influenciar su mente…- prosiguió, ésta vez sí en tono de reprimenda.

- Es cierto, mi Señor. Aún no estoy segura de si seré capaz de programar por completo su mente, de cuánto tiempo puede llevarme.- asentí sinceramente.- Cuando leí que Bella…

- ¡No menciones aquí ese nombre!- me interrumpió urgentemente él.- Acostúmbrate a llamarla tal y como la has enseñado. No debe tener ningún contacto con su verdadera identidad, por nimio que este sea.

- Perdón, mi Señor.- me disculpé inmediatamente, agachando servilmente la cabeza.- Cuando leí que Micaela debía acabar con la vida del chófer, temí realmente que fuera demasiado pronto. Temí que sus recuerdos más arraigados salieran a flote. Quince años son muchos para borrarlos de un plumazo, aunque sea uno de los míos…

- Era necesario intentarlo. También para ti, Claudia. Debías tomar conciencia de tu poder. Espero que, a partir de ahora, tu fe en tus capacidades sea mayor que hasta ahora. Tienes un don extraordinario, Claudia. Mucho más extraordinario que cualquier otro de los que tengo a mi servicio, incluso que el mío propio. Tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado, porque aún no sabemos hasta dónde puede llegar.

- Mi Señor, me abrumáis con vuestras palabras.- contesté sorprendida por la intensidad de su discurso.

- Serás recompensada ampliamente por tu magnífico desempeño.- prometió Aro.- De cualquier modo, deberás seguir las instrucciones tal y como están marcadas. Aprovecharás las lecciones a los neófitos para mantenerte en forma. Te convertirás en su fiel amiga y confidente. Serás su sombra, vigilarás cada uno de sus movimientos. Le enseñarás todo lo que debe saber para adentrarse en la guardia. Como sabes, Micaela está dotada de un escudo inmensamente poderoso. Lo utilizaremos para protegernos en nuestras misiones, pero debes dejar que sean sus instructores quienes la hagan descubrirlo, ¿queda claro?

- Sí, mi Señor.- respondí haciendo otra reverencia.

- Asegúrate de cambiar en algo su aspecto físico. No queremos que se mire a un espejo y despierte alguno de sus recuerdos.- instruyó Aro sabiamente.

- Será como tú lo ordenes, mi Señor.- accedí de inmediato.

- Puedes retirarte, Claudia. La reunión con Andrea ya debe haber terminado.- concluyó despidiéndome con una fina sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Nada, que no consigo haceros hablar, . Bueno, pues muchisísimas gracias a Carol y a LaAbuela, que siguen ahí al pie del cañón, expresándome sus dudas. Carol, espero haberte ayudado. Espero no decepcionaros.

Y al resto de lectors que siguen apuntándose a las alertas, etc… ¡Decidme algo, que no muerdo! –al menos no hasta que conozca a mi Edward Cullen particular y me vampirice, jijiji-

*******

**Capítulo Diez: "Intenso Dolor"**

Pv Alice

La visita a la agencia de alquiler de automóviles había sido, cuando menos, fructífera. Ahora ya sabíamos que el secuestro de Bella había sido premeditado, programado, y que la vampira a la que buscábamos no era ninguna aficionada del tres al cuarto. De hecho, incluso acabábamos de comprobar que poseía algún tipo de don, la habíamos visto dejar estático al vendedor. No se había movido hasta pasados diez minutos de la salida de la Srta. Cuinha del establecimiento.

Hubiera deseado tener un sobrenombre con el que referirme a nuestra desconocida. Llamarla desconocida era demasiado largo, y amiga en tono despectivo seguía pareciéndome demasiado cariñoso. Y colocarle el "nuestra" delante, me ofendía. De nuestra, nada. Bien lejos quería tenerla yo. Por cada paso que nosotros avanzábamos, ellas parecían avanzar diez. Nos llevaban cerca de veinticuatro horas de ventaja, si es que no habíamos perdido otro día entero más por culpa de la climatología.

Lo malo era que no podíamos movernos, porque ni siquiera sabíamos hacia dónde, y este hecho, la ausencia de noticias y nuestra clara impotencia, estaban haciendo mella en Edward.

Me encontraba mandando el video de la agencia a nuestros amigos, cuando la imagen del coche de lunas tintadas en la televisión vino a mi mente. Jasper veía las noticias.

- ¡Jazz!- grité angustiada, con la imagen de mi hermano enfurecido ante mí.

"_El cadáver se encontró en el maletero del automóvil que el hombre conducía habitualmente como parte de su trabajo en una agencia de alquiler de coches con sede en el aeropuerto de Lisboa…"_

Alertado por mi grito, y nada más empezar la noticia, Jasper se había pegado como una lapa a Edward, consciente del peligro de darle libertad de movimientos.

"_El automóvil, ahora en poder de las autoridades policiales locales, apareció abandonado en las inmediaciones de una estación de servicio situada en las cercanías de la población francesa de Albi…"_

De acuerdo, entonces. Punto a favor, ya sabíamos cuál era nuestra próxima parada. Punto en contra, la furia creciente que se estaba instalando en Edward, y que, estaba segura, no había encontrado su máxima razón de existencia.

Concentrado en no estallar incontrolablemente, aproveché para repasar todos los hechos acaecidos hasta ese momento. El cadáver vino a mi mente, y di gracias a Dios porque Edward aún estaba centrado en su furia, maldije nuestro próximo descubrimiento, y me juré no hacerlo público hasta que los tres lo hubiéramos visto con nuestros propios ojos.

- Debemos buscar la manera de ver ese cadáver.- sugirió Jasper.- Y también inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontró el coche.

- Albi se encuentra muy cerca de la frontera con España.- informé, buscando el nombre en Internet.

- ¿Cómo llegamos hasta allí?- preguntó Edward con voz tensa.- Ninguna agencia querrá alquilar un coche con lunas tintadas en un buen periodo de tiempo.

- La otra agencia con coche disponible en Lisboa no va a poner ningún impedimento.- contesté tras unos momentos de concentración.- No vamos a pedir chófer, ni vamos a pedir nada extraño. De hecho, yo misma voy a acudir a retirar el coche, y vendré a recogeros al hotel.

- ¿Tú sola?- cuestionó Jasper mirándome fijamente.

- No hay discusión posible a ese punto, cariño.- contesté acariciando su rostro.- Tan sólo tardaré a lo sumo media hora. Recogedlo todo, mientras tanto.

Me enfundé mi gabardina, me puse mis gafas de sol y cogí un pañuelo con el que tapar mi cabeza, saliendo de la suite antes de que nadie dijera una palabra más.

Sabía que Edward estaría maldiciéndose fuertemente por resultar un estorbo del que tirar, pero yo me alegraba de salir de su campo de influencia. La imagen del desdichado chófer en la morgue volvía a acecharme y quería darle un descanso a mi hermano antes del siguiente mazazo. Si hubiéramos intentado acudir a la agencia los tres, el estado emocional alterado de Edward habría sido tan evidente que el dependiente nos habría cerrado la puerta en las narices, y sólo nos habría quedado como única opción posible robar el coche.

Cuando subí al taxi, mi visión aún no había cambiado. Lo que quería decir que me iba a ser más que sencillo alquilar el automóvil. Cuando llegué al hotel, mis chicos no tardaron siquiera cinco minutos en bajar todos los bártulos y reunirse conmigo. Yo ya había cancelado la cuenta de la habitación antes de salir a mi pequeña misión.

Dándome el más ligero de los besos y sin mediar palabra, mi marido tomó asiento en la parte de atrás junto a Edward, que se revolvió molesto.

- Jazz ¡no necesito un canguro!

- Edward… te va a salir humo de las orejas. No has abierto apenas los puños más que para organizar el equipaje, y tus ojos están negros como el carbón aunque hace una semana que saliste a cazar…- enumeró mi chico.

Por toda respuesta, Edward relajó sus manos y respiró hondo, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, para calmarse y reorganizar sus ideas. Encendí la radio y di con un dial de música clásica. "Perfecto", pensé. "Quizá esto le ayude".

Pv Edward

Deseaba gritar. Deseaba tropezar con una tormenta, subir al punto más alto que pudiera encontrar y gritar. Quizá de ese modo pudiera canalizar algo de la furia que agarrotaba mis músculos y me impedía pensar con claridad. ¡Maldita sea!

Esa condenada me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Sabíamos que estaba preparada, tanto como para evitar el don de Alice, sabíamos que era capaz de dejar atontadas a sus víctimas –poco más podíamos deducir del vídeo-, y sabíamos dónde había estado por el rastro de cadáveres a su paso. No sabíamos su nombre, ni su procedencia, ni por qué estaba haciendo esto. Me había quedado demasiado claro que Giovanna Cuinha no era su único alias. Debía tener tantas identidades como países hay sobre la Tierra.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con Bella? No quería pensarlo. Imaginar cualquier tipo de mal infligido sobre ella hacía hervir mis entrañas y Jasper tenía razón. Debía mantener la cabeza fría para unir las piezas del rompecabezas, tarea en la que no estaba teniendo mucha fortuna.

Agradecí que el coche que había alquilado Alice nos diera la posibilidad de no demorarnos en demasía por la autopista, incluso que viniera provisto de un navegador GPS que la estaba ayudando notablemente en la ruta, avisándola incluso de la cercanía de cámaras en el trayecto.

Cuando cayó la noche, bajamos las ventanillas para respirar aire fresco y deleitarnos con los aromas de los bosques cercanos, aunque la gran mayoría del trayecto lo realizamos por llanuras sin apenas vida. Aunque eso era mejor que el aire viciado del interior del vehículo, en el que yo era capaz de oler mi propia rabia, la frustración de Jasper, y el miedo de Alice. Un miedo que contrastaba notablemente con su interminable repaso mental a las últimas colecciones de moda. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, Alice me ocultaba algo.

- Alice.- llamó Jasper rompiendo nuestra meditación individual.- Para en la siguiente gasolinera. No voy a permitir que conduzcas todo el camino.

- Sabes que no me importa, cariño. Además, conducir esta belleza es embriagador.- contestó ella relajada.

- Insisto.- atajó él.

"Al buen entendedor, pocas palabras le bastan" dice el refrán. Y cuando Jazz utilizaba ese tono, Alice sabía que no había discusión posible. Decidí intervenir, no obstante.

- Jazz tiene razón, Alice. Por mucho que seamos vampiros, eso no significa que no sintamos el cansancio, aunque nos llegue mucho después que a los humanos… ¡vamos…! Prometo no arrancar los asientos.- bromeé, muy a mi pesar.

Alice sabía que lo último que podía salir de mis labios en ese momento era una broma, así que entendió inmediatamente el mensaje, no sin antes mostrar su absoluta sorpresa ante mi ocurrencia. "No puedo creer que seas capaz de bromear con eso", pensó momentáneamente, para proseguir con su repaso por una interminable gama de colores que me obligó a desconectar por completo con su mente.

Aprovechó la siguiente área de descanso para el cambio, momento que nos sirvió para estirar un poco las piernas. Me alejé unos metros del coche para darles unos minutos de intimidad, y observé el cielo, durante unos segundos, hasta que la pregunta de Jasper me devolvió a la realidad. La mente de Alice me estaba vetada. Pero cuando mi hermano se preocupaba por su compañera, no le importaba dejar la puerta abierta de par en par.

_- ¿Qué te preocupa, Alice? ¿Has visto algo?_

_- Veo muchas cosas, Jasper…- _susurraba ella_.- y ninguna me gusta._

_- No debo separarme de él, ¿me equivoco?-_ preguntaba él mientras trataba de confortarla, frotando sus brazos.

_- Servirá.- _contestó ella escueta, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

Ya está. Era definitivo. Alice iba a volverme loco con sus cuchicheos. Sabía algo que no quería decirme, algo sobre sus últimas visiones, algo que sabía que no iba a sentarme bien. Protegía incluso a Jasper, así que era algo que tampoco iba a hacerle ilusión a él.

Jasper tampoco cambió el dial de música clásica de la radio y me preparé para sumergirme en las melodías.

- Apenas nos quedan dos horas de viaje. No sé por qué te has puesto de su lado.- protestó Alice al cabo de unos minutos.

- Estás esforzándote demasiado, Alice.- contesté sinceramente.- Y sospecho que te vamos a necesitar en plena forma, porque, cada minuto que pasa, cada pista que hallamos, me siento mucho más perdido…

- Edward…

- Necesito que alguien tenga las ideas claras por mí.- concluí casi en tono de súplica.

- Trata de descansar, Edward…- me respondió acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su pequeña mano.

Por la expresión torturada de su rostro, supe que no tenía ninguna palabra de consuelo para mí. Retiré mi mirada, cerré los ojos, y me sumergí de nuevo en la música.

- Jazz, reduce.- avisó al cabo de un rato mi hermana.

Cuando vi las señales al lado de la carretera, supe a qué se refería. Ya habíamos pasado la frontera, y estábamos cerca del pueblo de Albi. Jasper tomó la desviación, y estacionó en la zona que habíamos visto en las noticias. Algunos periodistas husmeaban todavía grabando sus reportajes, así que bajamos los tres del coche y fingimos pasear para desentumecer las piernas.

- Si no se van, no podremos acercarnos…- se quejaba Jasper.

_- ¿Por qué pararía aquí ese infeliz?- _oí una voz_. Esto está desierto._

Le pagaron para hacerlo. Miré alrededor. El periodista tenía razón. El sitio estaba claramente escogido para el fin: eliminar al chófer. Ni siquiera aunque se hubieran demorado unos minutos habría sido posible que les vieran.

- Edward, ¿oyes algo?- preguntó Jasper

- Uno de los periodistas piensa que es increíble que el coche estacionara en un sitio tan solitario…- informé.- Yo creo que lo hizo porque esas fueron sus instrucciones.

_- Y esa tarjeta… "Elimina al chófer, Micaela"…_

Me tensé y giré la cabeza hacia la voz inmediatamente. ¿Quién había hablado?

- ¡Edward!- me llamó Jasper.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_- Es una orden, claramente… ¿Quizá víctima de algún macabro juego de rol?_

- ¡Edward!-

_- Gracias por acompañarnos de nuevo hasta aquí, monsieur. Debió ser horrible ver el cuerpo…_

Un testigo. Estaba escuchando la voz de la persona que encontró el cadáver. Y esa persona estaba pensando algo sobre una tarjeta con una frase…

- Edward, ¿qué estás oyendo?- oí preguntar a Jasper.

_- Fue una sensación muy rara. Ese pobre hombre…era moreno, pero estaba absolutamente pálido, y no había sangre por ningún lado…_

_- ¿No vio nada raro? Alguien por las inmediaciones, señales de forcejeo…_

_-"Estos quieren saber lo de la tarjeta". Nada más, señorita. Yo salía de mi coche, y me metí en los baños… "Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacerle una foto a esa preciosidad"_

¿Preciosidad? ¿Foto? De repente me llegó una imagen de aquella mente: un espléndido Ferrari Testarossa estacionado en el aparcamiento de una gasolinera. "¡Vamos!", pensé, "Hazle pensar en esa dichosa tarjeta".

_- ¿Sabe si la policía tiene ya alguna pista?_

¡Sí!, una pregunta muy poco sutil, pero eficaz para mi propósito. Una tarjeta apareció en la mente del testigo. Era blanca, y estaba manchada con unas gotas de sangre. La había cogido del suelo y la había dado la vuelta para ver si tenía algo escrito. Vi entonces una escueta frase escrita a máquina u ordenador: "Elimina al chófer, Micaela". Fue entonces cuando decidió abrir el maletero y encontró el cuerpo. Mi respiración se aceleró. ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Micaela?

- ¡Edward!- apremió Jasper, cogiéndome del brazo.

Me di la vuelta y entré sin mediar palabra al coche. Por supuesto, Alice y Jasper me siguieron.

- Esa periodista está interrogando al hombre que encontró el coche y el cadáver.- comencé a informar.

- Pero eso no puede haberte puesto tan tenso.- afirmó Jasper.

- Cuando llegó al coche, había una tarjeta en el suelo, debajo del mismo. Una ráfaga de aire debió moverla…

- ¿Una tarjeta?- preguntó Alice.

- No vas a ver nada, porque siguen instrucciones, Alice. No toman decisiones propias.- razoné de repente en voz alta.

- ¿Instrucciones?- repitió Jasper.- La tarjeta ¿contenía instrucciones?

- Sólo una: "Elimina al chófer, Micaela".- respondí. - La tarjeta es el único sitio donde se ha encontrado sangre.

- Instrucciones…- murmuraba Alice.

Sabía que tenía sentido. Alice puede ver las acciones consecuencia de las decisiones que tomamos en el futuro. Pero si estaban siguiendo instrucciones, órdenes, ésas no iba a verlas.

- ¿Micaela?- cuestionó Jasper.

- Le he oído y yo mismo he visto su recuerdo en su mente, Jazz. ¿Podría ser ese su nombre? ¿Micaela?

- Desde luego, es un nombre de mujer… ¿Has leído algo más?

- Creo que tenían un segundo coche. El testigo vio un Ferrari Testarossa aparcado en la gasolinera. Entró a los baños, y cuando salió, el coche ya no estaba. Se lamentaba de no haber tenido tiempo de sacarle una foto…

- Podría ser. Es un coche lo suficientemente rápido como para una buena huida. Un vampiro sabría apreciarlo.- afirmó Jasper.- ¿Alice?

- No sirvo de ninguna ayuda…- musitó ella.

- ¡Ni hablar!- contesté yo.- Alice, eso no es cierto. Puede que tu don no nos sirva para verlas a ellas, pero aún nos ves a nosotros, y sin tus truquitos informáticos…

- Edward tiene razón, amor. Sólo es una demostración más de que están muy organizados. Saben cómo anular esa ventaja.- explicó Jasper.

- Para ver el cadáver debemos ir al centro hospitalario de Albi. Allí ocurre en mi visión.- respondió Alice decaída.

Y debíamos darnos prisa antes de que deportaran el cadáver. La única razón por la que aún seguía en Albi era porque la investigación exigía una autopsia. Pero en el hospital habría cámaras…

El pueblo no se encontraba lejos. Pudimos ver que se emplazaba a orillas del río Tarn y que era la sede del Museo Toulousse Lautrec, por lo que debía ser un sitio bastante turístico. Jasper siguió las instrucciones del GPS para encontrar el hospital.

- Hay que averiguar dónde está el depósito de cadáveres.- comentó Jasper al aparcar el coche a unos metros.

- Suele estar en los sótanos del edificio, ¿no?- respondí recordando dónde estaba en el hospital de Forks. Y en los anteriores hospitales donde había trabajado Carlisle.- Alice, ¿hay cámaras?

- Nos ocuparemos de eso después…- contestó ella después de tener dos visiones seguidas. Algo de la primera la había hecho cambiar de opinión para llegar a la segunda.- Jazz, cariño… vas a tener que dormir al vigilante.

Merodeamos sigilosamente alrededor del edificio intentando distinguir la ventana del depósito, y encontramos una abierta. Alice sonrió cuando sugerí colarnos por ella, lo que significaba que íbamos por buen camino. El primero en saltar al interior fue Jasper, para asegurarse de poner a dormir a cualquier posible testigo de nuestra incursión. Después saltó Alice, a la que oí caer en brazos de mi hermano, y por último me colé yo. Parecía una especie de almacén donde debía hacer bastante calor para un humano, por eso estaba abierta la ventana. Rastreé alrededor sin encontrar mentes que leer por allí cerca, y salimos al pasillo, en busca del depósito.

Tras varios intentos –íbamos decidiendo tirar por un pasillo u otro, hasta que Alice nos decía si nos llevaban a nuestro destino o no-, dimos con él. Mientras Jasper se quedaba en la puerta para asegurarse de que no nos descubrían, Alice me ofreció una de sus visiones para que abriera el cajón correcto, y destapé el cadáver.

Habíamos ido en buen momento. La incisión de bisturí en forma de cruz típica de las autopsias ya "adornaba" el cuerpo, y en unas horas lo abrían sacado de allí. Alice permanecía algo alejada, y reuní sangre fría para inspeccionar los puntos clave, ya que el ex chofer tenía todo el aspecto de haber servido de alimento a un vampiro. Ahí estaba, una herida cicatrizada con ponzoña en el cuello…

Entonces, Alice me abrió su mente de par en par a la vez que susurraba a Jasper y me abalancé sobre el brazo del cadáver, viendo la segunda mordedura. En el siguiente segundo, mi hermano ya estaba a mi lado, observando el oscuro hallazgo.

- Alice…- llamé, notando cómo se aceleraba mi respiración. - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Tuve esta visión en el hotel de Lisboa, en cuanto decidimos venir aquí…- murmuró ella. Evitaba mi mirada.

- ¿Has visto algo más?- interrogué con voz alterada.

- Nada.-

Y de repente, los pensamientos de mi hermano me apuñalaron sin previo aviso. El cadáver del taxista, totalmente limpio, la lista de cuentas bancarias, tarjetas y posiblemente pasaportes, las instrucciones, la tarjeta, salpicada de gotas de sangre…

- ¡NO!- bramé mirándole, sintiendo cómo se me desencajaba el rostro de puro horror.

- Sólo es una posibilidad, Edward…- susurró Jasper, rehuyendo mirarme.

_- Ella ha demostrado ser una profesional, Edward. Las gotas de sangre en la tarjeta… son un descuido, son obra de un neófito, de alguien que se alimenta por primera vez… _

La punzada se hundió en mi pecho como un hierro al rojo vivo, las piernas se me volvieron de mantequilla, y me dejé caer, sentándome en el frío suelo.

- ¡Edward!- oí a Alice apresurarse hasta mí.

_- Ella nunca ha probado la sangre humana, Edward. La piel de la muñeca está arañada…como si hubieran intentado tentar a un vampiro por el olor… _

- Si la ha obligado… Si la ha obligado…- comencé a repetir, mientras notaba como mi respiración se aceleraba, y se me abrían las aletas de la nariz.- La tarjeta ponía "Micaela".

- Son dos mordeduras, Edward.- dijo Jasper en voz alta, olvidándose de nuestra conversación privada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jasper?- preguntó Alice mirándole desde mi posición.

Por eso Alice tampoco le había dicho nada a Jasper de su visión. Por eso quería que él también viera el cadáver… El adiestrador de neófitos… Las dos mordeduras… Ella sabía que Jasper tendría su propia teoría…

Esa vampira estaba muerta. No sólo la había separado de mi lado, y evitado cualquier posibilidad de traerla de vuelta… Había secuestrado, engañado, asesinado, suplantado… Y ahora, ahora podía haber corrompido al amor de mi vida de la peor de las formas posibles.

- ¿Jasper?- interrogaba Alice.- ¿Edward?

Tomé la decisión y Alice se tensó a mi lado, ahogando el grito al tapar su boca con una de sus diminutas manos.

- Jasper cree que Bella se ha alimentado de ese hombre.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: ¡Vaya panzada de leer, Muse Bittersweet! ¿Cuántas horas te enganché? ¡Hasta que te leíste los diez capítulos en un día! Anonadada me tienes – y por qué no decirlo también, me regalaste uno de los comentarios más encantadores que he leído… Sí, lo siento, lo mató, jejeje-. No me comentaste el lemon -¿no ves mi puchero?-.

Como recordatorio, actualizo todos los jueves, hasta que mi musa me lo permita… Y esta historia tiene lugar quince años después de "Amanecer".

******

**Capítulo Once: "Rutinas"**

Pv Bella:

Apenas había estado de vuelta de la peluquería, pude percibir que había algo distinto en mi cuarto, pero no supe qué era hasta que abrí la puerta de mi nuevo armario: un espejo.

Un espejo de cuerpo entero, que hubiera jurado, no estaba allí la última vez que había abierto sus puertas para guardar la ropa manchada, ocupaba ahora la práctica totalidad de una de ellas. Bueno, en realidad, de las dos puertas. Porque había espejo en las dos puertas. Podría verme desde varios ángulos.

- ¡Wow!- exclamé.- Esto no estaba aquí antes, ¿verdad?

- No, los he mandado instalar mientras estábamos fuera. ¿No te gustan?

- ¡No!- contesté rápidamente.- Digo, sí, sí, son perfectos… Lo que ocurre es que no me había dado cuenta de que a esta habitación le faltaban espejos hasta que los he visto… ¿Por qué no los había antes?

- ¡Oh, sí los había! Pero estaban muy viejos, y pensé que era mejor cambiarlos…- explicaba Claudia. Yo mientras tanto, miraba una y otra vez mi reflejo.

- Perdona, pero ¿has dicho que los mandaste instalar?- pregunté extrañada.- Pensé que eras una cadete…

- ¡Oh, y lo soy!- confirmó ella.- ¿No escuchaste nada de la charla de Andrea? ¿O de lo que te he estado contando hasta ahora?

- ¡Pues claro que sí!- contesté yo ofendida.

- ¡Vale, vale!- rió Claudia ante mi reacción.- No trataba de insinuar nada ni de acusarte… Soy cadete, pero ya estoy en mitad de mi adiestramiento. Por eso me encomiendan misiones, y tengo ciertos privilegios… Además de tenerte a mi cargo.

- ¡Ah! Así me explico tus atenciones, supongo.- acepté, sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo.

Me veía rara. Moderna, juvenil, pero rara. Claudia no había dejado que decidiera absolutamente nada. Ahí estaba yo, con un nuevo corte de pelo, radicalmente distinto a mi larga melena castaña, con un alisado japonés -¿existía eso?-, y un tinte insultantemente negro, que marcaba un claro contraste con mi pálida piel, pero con leves matices azulados, que conferían a mi aspecto un aire… ¿sexy? Me veía misteriosa y atractiva. Intimidante.

- Te hacía falta un buen cambio de look.- afirmó satisfecha.- Te ves increíble. Este nuevo corte de pelo va a ser mucho más cómodo para ti durante los entrenamientos, ya lo verás. Te aconsejo que sujetes tu pelo con una cola de caballo bien prieta.

Los siguientes días pude comprobar que, efectivamente, Claudia llevaba la razón. Las prácticas de lucha habrían sido claramente mucho más duras si yo hubiera insistido en conservar mi larga melena a la altura de la cintura.

Hacíamos mucho, mucho, mucho ejercicio. No es que fuéramos a desarrollar nuestros músculos de alguna manera, lo único que puede cambiar en un vampiro es la longitud de su pelo o de sus uñas, de esto se encargaba la ponzoña, que, aparte de restaurar heridas, regenerando la piel y demás tejidos dañados, también reconstruía la estructura capilar.

El ejercicio nos servía para mantener nuestra mente despierta, y nuestros sentidos a pleno rendimiento. Y necesitábamos mantener la mente bien despierta, porque el adiestramiento no sólo incluía una parte física, sino también una intelectual. Teníamos incluso una asignatura en la que Andrea nos hablaba de la historia de nuestra raza, que a algunas de mis compañeras les resultaba fascinante, aunque yo no tenía muy claro si les resultaba tan interesante por la materia en concreto o específicamente por el profesor.

De todos modos, yo no me podía relajar lo más mínimo a ese respecto, porque todos los días nos preguntaba para comprobar si habíamos atendido lo suficiente en la clase.

Así que, por mucho que me aburriera la asignatura, pasaba alguna que otra hora en la sala de estudio, repasando la materia.

En las clases de lucha, había advertido un detalle, al que Claudia le quitó toda importancia. Me decidí a comentárselo una semana después de empezar con los entrenamientos.

- Creo que ya sé cuál va a ser mi talón de Aquiles.- mencioné como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras estábamos tumbadas sobre la hierba del jardín, leyendo una novela.

- ¿Talón de Aquiles?- repitió ella confusa.

- Sí, toda persona tiene un punto débil, algo que la hace más vulnerable frente al resto.- expliqué.

- ¿Y te has parado a pensar en el tuyo?- preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

- Por supuesto. Si mi función en la vida va a ser proteger al resto, debo asegurarme de que voy a poder hacerlo correctamente, que nada que no pueda evitar se interponga en mi eficiencia.- respondí extrañada. Si formábamos parte de un cuerpo de elite no podíamos dejar que existiera en nosotras ninguna debilidad. ¿Cómo podía esta cuestión no haber pasado por su experimentada cabecita?

- ¡Vaya! Si Andrea se enterara de tu punto de vista y de tu interés en ese tema, estoy segura de que tu puntuación subiría enteros…- alabó ella.- Personalmente, mi filosofía es muy distinta. Yo prefiero simplemente no pensar lo más mínimo en ello. Por supuesto que entiendo tu postura. Pero si yo gastara demasiado tiempo en pensar lo que me hace menos merecedora de un puesto en la guardia, podría terminar creyéndome que, efectivamente, no tengo lo que hay que tener para servir a sus propósitos, y eso me desmotivaría. En mi opinión en lo que único que debes pensar es en lo que puedes aportarles.

- Hasta ahora no hemos tocado lo más mínimo ese tema, ya lo sabes.- me quejé.- Ni siquiera cuando tú no has asistido. Pero he observado que, Darien, por ejemplo, mueve objetos con la mente. Y lo utiliza constantemente, incluso para apartar la silla antes de sentarse en clase.

- Darien se pavonea demasiado, en mi humilde opinión.- criticó Claudia despectivamente.- No debería, puesto que, estoy segura de que su don sirve o servirá para cosas mucho más útiles que abrir libros o echar el detergente en el cacito de la lavadora…

- ¡Jamás he visto eso!- exclamé sorprendida.- ¿De veras lo hace?

- ¡Oh, sí, sí que lo hace! Yo soy testigo.- afirmó Claudia.

No pude evitar empezar a reírme a carcajada limpia. ¡Dios mío! Sí que era vago si empleaba su don para ahorrarse el más mínimo esfuerzo. Claudia también reía mientras recordaba esa anécdota, sobre todo cuando, para desgracia de Darien, perdió el control de la capacidad mientras caía el detergente, y tuvo que buscar una fregona con urgencia para arreglar el desaguisado. Claudia comentó que no sabía si lo había vuelto a intentar, pero que esas operaciones requerían un mayor control que mover una silla unos centímetros o abrir un libro, si bien pasar las páginas del libro requería el mismo tipo de control que Darien aún no había desarrollado.

- Claudia, ¿no quieres saber cuál creo que es mi punto débil?- interrumpí tras quedarnos unos minutos en silencio.- Me has cambiado de tema como quien no quiere la cosa.

- En realidad, querida Micaela, has sido tú quien ha metido a Darien en la conversación.- puntualizó ella.

- Bueno, sí. Pero de todos modos, no parece que tengas interés en escuchar mi teoría.

- Supongo que no sé si es oportuno saber cuáles son tus puntos débiles. Imagínate que Andrea nos enfrenta como parte de un examen. Yo tendría ventaja porque tú me has desvelado gratuitamente por dónde atacar.- rebatió ella coherentemente.

- En eso tienes razón, Claudia. Si no fuera porque no creo que, a estas alturas, haya alguien en la clase que no haya percibido el detalle.- contesté apesadumbrada.

- ¡Acabáramos! Has notado que tienes menor fuerza física que el resto de compañeros.- dedujo entonces ella de inmediato.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Sabía que no era normal!- lamenté alzando la voz dramáticamente.

- Micaela, ¿qué es lo que miras cuando te asomas al espejo?- amonestó Claudia cruzándose de brazos, y mirándome fijamente.

- Si me queda bien la ropa.- respondí sin más. Meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de desaprobación.

- Deberías cuidar más tu alimentación, querida. ¿No has notado que el rojo de tus ojos es algo más tenue que el del resto? Te hace falta una caza.- sentenció.- Sólo cuando estés realmente bien alimentada te sentirás y serás tan fuerte como el resto de aspirantes.

- Quizá tengas razón. Pero sólo podemos salir del castillo bajo supervisión y, si te he ser sincera…

- ¿Sí?- me interrumpió Claudia con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

- ¿Me guardas un secreto?- probé bajando la voz. Frunció el ceño y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en mí.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Algo ronda tu cabecita?- pronunció acariciando mi mano de forma algo protectora.

- ¿Me golpeé la cabeza en aquella librería? Porque no consigo acordarme de haberme alimentado antes de… antes de…

- Antes ¿de qué?- interrogó Claudia apretando mi mano, infundiéndome ánimos para hablar.

- Antes de… morder al chofer.- concluí, casi susurrando.

- ¡Oh, maldición! ¿En serio?- se lamentó Claudia, con rostro preocupado.- No, yo no… no estaba segura de haberlo visto, pero ¡caray! Está visto que sí que pasó… Sí, al desmayarte creí oír un golpe, pero no le di importancia, porque no vi ningún daño en la estantería…

- Es que he intentado… me sentí muy rara después de beber la sangre de ese chofer… No me malinterpretes, estaba deliciosa. No recuerdo haber probado nada igual. Pero al darme cuenta de ese detalle, quise comprobar si había otras cosas que no recordara y…

- ¡Ah, no!- interrumpió Claudia como un rayo.- Si de verdad te golpeaste la cabeza, tienes que dejar que la recuperación del golpe fluya por sí sola, no forzarla. Si estresas tu mente sólo conseguirás bloquearla.

- Pero…

-¡Nada de peros!- exclamó ella claramente contrariada.- Prométemelo. Prométeme que no vas a seguir dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Me sentí sumergirme en una especie de trance a los pocos segundos. Claudia seguía mirándome con rostro de preocupación y de repente, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que la había alterado así. Parpadeé rápidamente y me zafé de su mano, sosteniéndola yo a ella, en lugar de ella a mí.

- ¡Claudia! ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Pv Claudia

¡Mierda! Cuando ya pensaba que la Sra. Cullen estaba totalmente inmersa en su nueva vida, ¡me sale con estas! ¡Agh! ¡Joder! ¡Micaela, se llama Micaela!

No podía evitarlo. No podía evitar seguir llamándola en mi fuero interno Sra. Cullen. Eso me recordaba que yo estaba siendo más que capaz de hacerla creer que su vida era esta y no otra. Que ella era la cadete Micaela, nada más.

O eso creía yo. Por supuesto. La mente es una gran desconocida. Y por mucho que yo sea capaz de manipularla, nunca estaré segura de hasta qué punto. Esto era lo que yo temía cuando Aro me citó la primera vez en los jardines.

- Andrea está impresionado con tus progresos, Claudia.

- Pensar que siempre creí que simplemente, yo tenía madera de vendedora.- había dicho yo.

- Hemos sido muy afortunados de que Jane fuera testigo de tus artes y sospechara que ¡allí había gato encerrado!

Reí.

- Claudia, estoy madurando… digamos… una misión especial para ti. Te será muy útil para comprobar tu verdadera capacidad.

- Estoy a su servicio, mi Señor

- Sí, tu lealtad es visible, Marco también la siente. Por eso voy a ponerte a prueba muy seriamente, Claudia.

- Me siento confundida, mi Señor. Creí haberle oído decir hace unos instantes que no duda de mi lealtad.

- Eso he dicho.

- Entonces, y no me malinterprete, mi Señor ¿Por qué ha de ponerme a prueba?

- ¡Oh, pierde cuidado, mi leal guardiana! Pretendo poner a prueba tu don. Confirmar que eres tan valiosa como sospecho.

Había sido entonces cuando Aro me había comunicado su intención de utilizar a una vampira de don extraordinario como conejillo de indias. Quería reclutarla a toda costa en la guardia, las razones no servían al propósito de la misión. Sin preguntas. Recibiría un sobre con instrucciones y tendría que seguirlas una a una, sin excepción.

- ¿Debo convencerla a toda costa?

- Debes reprogramar su mente, Claudia. De principio a fin.

- ¡Mi Señor!- exclamé con mis ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.- ¿No basta con convencerla?

- Dije que nada de preguntas, mi querida Claudia. ¿Cuestionas mis órdenes?- interrogó entrecerrando sus ojos. Me arrodillé de inmediato, sintiendo la mayor vergüenza hasta el momento.

- ¡Jamás osaría, mi Señor!- contesté notando que mi respiración se había acelerado ante mi metedura de pata.- Pero, permitidme decirle que lo que cuestiono no son sus órdenes, sino mi capacidad para cumplirlas con éxito.

- He de demostrarte que te equivocas, Claudia. Sé que puedes. Será difícil, pero sé que lo harás. Quedarás sorprendida de los resultados.

Ya entonces supe que iba a ser lo más difícil que haría nunca. Pero la conversación de esa tarde me había aterrorizado sobremanera. La Sra., quiero decir, Micaela, su mente, era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Haberla forzado en un entorno tan poco propicio a romper con su rutina alimenticia y "moral", había sido un… ¡No! Si quería que mi Señor desconociera mi debilidad no debía siquiera pensar en esa palabra. Ofenderle no era lo más inteligente que debía hacer. Lo más inteligente en esta ocasión era averiguar cuánto tardaría Heidi en salir una vez más de caza, y matar dos pájaros de un tiro: recuperar mis fuerzas después del extraordinario y titánico esfuerzo que acababa de hacer para borrar las tribulaciones de… Micaela, de su pequeña y resistente mente y embotar su raciocinio con tantos apetecibles aromas humanos que sea ella la que muerda la piel con tanta ansia que sienta que jamás se ha alimentado de otra cosa.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí. No imagináis lo contenta que me siento cada vez que leo algún comentario nuevo, sobre todo si he pasado horas pensando cómo pulir algún capítulo. Aprecio todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, breves o largos –aunque los largos son puro azúcar para mis neuronas…-

********

**Capítulo Doce: "La Estrategia Whitlock"**

Pv Edward

Para ser sincero, en el fondo me alegraba que Alice se hubiera empeñado en que pasáramos unos días en Niza, planeando una estrategia. Yo sabía que ella seguía intentado rastrear el futuro de Bella, y que trataba de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas, motivo por el cual tuvimos que ir de caza en territorio galo donde, podríamos decir que las presas apetitosas brillan por su ausencia.

Aún así, Alice se permitió la travesura de robar en una granja de ocas. Quería comprobar si la sangre del animal del que provenía el tan famoso y suculento manjar llamado "foie" –tan sumamente apreciado por los humanos- podía ofrecer un sabroso bocado para un grupo de vampiros vegetarianos. Lástima que la cata no fuera de nuestro agrado y tuviéramos que conformarnos con jabalíes y ciervos, a falta de una especie felina de tamaño razonable.

Después de unos días en Niza, y de varias conversaciones a cual más enervante sobre cómo mantenernos sobre la pista –expresión que yo encontraba de lo más frustrante por cuanto ésta tenía de fantasioso, ya que en Albi se había volatilizado todo rastro-, finalmente fue Jasper quien tomó la decisión correcta. El Comandante Whitlock sacó a relucir su adiestramiento militar, y esta vez, no pude por menos que darle la razón.

Yo seguía evitando ahondar en la mente de mi hermano, aún dolido por la sospecha que había alimentado en nuestras mentes sobre el inconcebible comportamiento de la que era mi motivo para sobrevivir en esta existencia, pero tuve que reconocer que, con Alice aterrada por el asesinato del chofer, y mi actual estado de ánimo, que rayaba casi en un trastorno maniaco depresivo –en el que la mayor parte del tiempo, me limitaba a caminar a su lado sin siquiera molestarme en seguir la conversación-, la propuesta de Jasper era la más cuerda.

Así que allí estábamos, recorriendo las calles de París, en busca de algunos de los nuestros, a los que poder interrogar con respecto a la tal Micaela –si es que ese era su nombre-. Según Jasper, algo que había aprendido de su creadora, una vampira mejicana de nombre María, lo lógico era que los vampiros se concentraran en grandes ciudades con alto porcentaje de población a la que poder hincar el diente sin llamar demasiado la atención. Todos sabíamos eso. Hasta yo recordaba habérselo explicado a Bella cuando Victoria y sus neófitos la habían acechado. Cuando Jasper le había contado su historia. Y yo no había sido capaz de recordarlo, centrado en su recuerdo.

Para mi sorpresa, Alice cogió las riendas nada más pisar la ciudad. La verdad era que ninguno de nosotros podía concentrarse en el recorrido turístico que Alice había marcado a nuestra llegada la "La Ville Lumière". Mi mente vagabundeaba entre las formas góticas de Notre Dame, la cúpula de Montmartre, la icónica estampa de la Tour Eiffel, y la eterna presencia de Bella, recordándome a cada paso que era su mano la que ansiaba acariciar con la mía mientras callejeábamos por la "Ciudad del Amor". Pero las únicas manos amantes que veía unidas eran las de Alice y Jasper, declarándose silenciosamente mutua adoración. Ése era el exclusivo gesto que mi hermana se permitía mientras recorríamos la Place de la Concorde, El Trocadero, Les Champs Ellysèes, y cuando no pude aguantar más la extraña expresión de su rostro, decidí abrir mi mente.

Veía París. Pero no el mismo París que habíamos estado recorriendo los últimos días. Veía París en pinturas al carbón.

Parpadeé mientras la miraba absolutamente alucinado, embobado por la perfección de las representaciones, y confundido por sus intenciones. De repente, me vi a mí mismo hablando con el que supuse el autor de los dibujos, en el interior de un barco. Desde el ojo de buey se podía ver uno de los puentes más famosos de París.

- ¡Oh, por fin!- exclamó Alice, mirándome fijamente.

- "Le Pont Neuf"- contesté de inmediato.

- Me estaba volviendo loca, Edward.- contestó ella replicándome, y tirando del brazo de Jasper con todas sus fuerzas.- Esperar pacientemente a que abandones tu aislamiento y me eches un cable es desquiciante…

- No hacemos turismo.- concluí en voz alta.

- Me conoces mejor que eso, Edward.- acusó ella, echando chispas por sus diminutos ojillos.- Pero te entiendo…

Entonces su visión cambió y aparecimos los tres hablando con el vampiro, en el interior del barco.

- Debemos separarnos.- anuncié al llegar al puente. Alice no perdió un segundo en discutir mi sugerencia, porque quería llegar a ese barco y, al fin y al cabo, eran mis decisiones las que parecían llevarnos allí. Yo tampoco estaba aburriéndola con preguntas sobre cómo conocía a ese vampiro. Avancé muerto de curiosidad por la orilla del Sena en la dirección en la que, según la primera visión de Alice, debía coincidir con nuestro vampiro misterioso. Y a los pocos minutos, me inundó una ya conocida sensación de dejà vu, al acercarme a un rincón flanqueado por cuadros al carbón y bellísimas acuarelas que plasmaban los lugares turísticos más emblemáticos de París. El inconfundible aroma de nuestra especie invadió el aire.

- Alice, Jasper.- llamé de inmediato.

- Bonsoir, monsieur.- me saludó una voz grave, desde la parte más oscura del rincón. Era una aparición puramente teatral, destinada a intimidar al visitante, puesto que la noche que nos rodeaba hacía innecesario el camuflaje. Abrí mi mente hacia los pensamientos del artista.

_- __Des yeux dorés, j'ignorait plus de vampires comme ils...(1)_

- Bonsoir, Jean Michel.- saludó mi hermana antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El interpelado dirigió su vista desconfiada hacia ella.

_- Pourquoi sait-elle mon nom ?__(2)_

- Je suis Alice Cullen et ce sont mon frère Edward et mon mari Jasper Hale.(3)

- ¿Cullen ? ¿Hale ? ¿Familiaggues de Gosalie y Emmet ?

- Oui, monsieur.- contesté yo. Nuestros apellidos habían despertado en su mente claras imágenes de los rostros de mi hermano y su mujer.

- Alors, Bienvenue à Paris! (4)- gesticuló él ceremoniosamente. Estrechó mi mano y la de Jasper y dramatizó un caballeroso besamanos para Alice.- y bien, ¿qué asuntos tjaen al gguesto de la familia Cullen a mi bohemio hogagg?

- Rosalie me habló de usted, Jean Michel.- contestó educadamente Alice.

- ¿No le molestaggá tuteaggme, mademoiselle Alice?

- D'accord, Jean Michel. Al fin y al cabo, son asuntos serios los que nos traen y requieren la confianza mutua y el apoyo que prometiste a mi hermana.- confió Alice. Jasper aún se removía inquieto. Supongo que la desconfianza reinante no le tranquilizaba.

- Acompañadme, s'il vous plait.- invitó el vampiro, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

Alice cogió a Jasper de la mano y comenzamos a caminar detrás de él, pese a cualquier reticencia que todavía pudiera guardar sobre sincerarnos con aquel desconocido. No obstante, sus pensamientos eran del todo sinceros. Habíamos puesto en alerta a aquel amigo de Rosalie. Y tanto Alice como yo sabíamos adónde nos dirigía Jean Michel. Al velero que descansaba a unos metros de donde se encontraba la pequeña muestra de su talento.

- ¿Vives en un barco?- pregunté, tratando de romper el silencio reinante. Por toda respuesta, realizó un ademán para que le siguiéramos al interior.

- Este es un lugagg más adecuado paga tjatag asuntos segguios, más íntimo.- introdujo Jean Michel cuando nos hubimos acomodado en unas sillas.

- Rosalie me dijo en una ocasión, que Emmet y ella habían conocido a un artista en París que había prometido ayudarles si alguna vez requerían de apoyo en Francia.- explicó Alice.

Así que de eso se trataba. La mente de Jean manejaba recuerdos de aquella conversación en una de las últimas estancias de mi hermana y Emmet en la ciudad, y reconocí un hermoso retrato que mi hermana había colgado en su dormitorio, y que todos en la casa habíamos alabado como la representación más deslumbrantemente perfecta de la belleza de Rosalie.

- J'ecute.- fue su escueta respuesta.

- Ahora soy yo quien debe hablar, puesto que me atañe personalmente.- contesté antes de que Alice prosiguiera con el relato.- Por razones que aún tratamos de averiguar, una desconocida nos ha arrebatado a un miembro de la familia. Ella… la ha convencido para que la siga y la mantiene aislada de todos nosotros. Parece retenerla mediante algún don especial que todavía ignoramos. Y estamos tratando de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a mis… a donde pertenece.- resumí, fallando estrepitosamente en mi intento por no dar demasiada información.

- Un… una miembjo de vuestja familia ha sido ¿secuestjada?- dedujo Jean Michel.

- Así es, Jean Michel.- afirmó Alice.- No sabemos quién es ni dónde están ni qué están haciendo, aparte de lo de Albi… Sólo tenemos algunas fotos sacadas de cámaras de seguridad…

- Si quisieras decirnos si alguna vez la has visto, si nos ayudas a averiguar quién es y por qué se ha llevado a mi…- interrumpí a Alice.

Me detuve de inmediato. La ceja de Jean Michel indicaba que acabábamos de desvelar nuestro cante. En una partida de poker nos habría desplumado. Éramos pésimos mintiendo, Jasper sacudía la cabeza decepcionado y un tanto incrédulo de nuestro fracaso. Alice casi había revelado lo de su participación en el asesinato del chófer, y yo ya había dejado caer dos claras pistas en mi apasionado discurso sobre el lazo que me unía a la miembro Cullen desaparecida.

- Edwagd.- comenzó él.- Puede segg difícil de cjeegg, peggo sois familia de Gosalie y Emmet, y os ayudaggué en todo lo que pueda. Peggo tenéis que contaggme toda la veggdad…

- No sé qué decir, Jean Michel.- respondí agachando la cabeza, preso de la vergüenza, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había hecho acto de presencia al sabernos descubiertos.- Ella, la miembro de la familia que ha desaparecido… se llama Bella y es mi mujer.

- ¿Tu mujegg, Edwagd?

- El Sol de mis días, la Luna de mis noches, el aire que respiro, mi amante y compañera, la fuerza que me ancla a la vida… me la han arrebatado sin la más mínima explicación y me voy a volver loco sin ella.- confesé finalmente.

- Sólo sabemos que es una vampira pelirroja.- prosiguió Alice extendiéndole la foto de Micaela. Mientras ella hablaba, el sacó una hoja y un carboncillo y comenzó a esbozar un trazo tras otro.- No la hemos visto en persona, sólo son grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad. No sabemos cómo, la despojó de su teléfono móvil, de sus tarjetas, de su documentación, y la subió a un avión. Perdimos su pista en Albi, ellas… ella… el chofer portugués le sirvió de tentempié…

- ¿No ha intentado poneggse en contagto con vosotjos?- preguntó Jean Michel

- Está bien, te lo diré…- contestó Alice de repente. La miré alarmado.- Yo… puedo ver el futuro de quienes me rodean.

Los ojos de Jean Michel se abrieron de par en par. Su mente no quería creer las palabras de mi hermana.

- Puedo verlo siempre y cuando tenga que ver con las decisiones que toman. Por ejemplo, sé que Edward no va a salir de este barco con las manos vacías.- informó Alice, bloqueando su mente de inmediato para que no pudiera ver a qué se refería.

- ¿Y eso guesponde a mi pjegunta?

- Desde que Bella desapareció, he sido incapaz de ver su futuro. Es como si no tomara decisiones, y encontramos indicios en Albi de que están siguiendo instrucciones. Quienes están detrás de esto, saben cómo evitar que la vea. Si no toma decisiones, simplemente…

- Claro, ¡eso es!- interrumpí sin apenas evitarlo. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en mí.- Es mental. Bella sólo obedece. Pero Bella no obedecería conscientemente ninguna orden que la alejara de nosotros, de mí. Es su mente.

- ¿Estás diciendo que esa vampira puede ordenar a una mente para que la obedezca?- dedujo Jasper, hablando por primera vez en la reunión.- ¿Que manipula las mentes a su antojo? ¿Que quien se cruza con ella puede ser su títere?

- Piénsalo, Jazz, es lo único que tiene sentido… la manera de conducir a Bella por el aeropuerto empujando levemente su espalda, la deliberada lentitud con la que habló al dependiente del alquiler de coches, la amnesia de la librera… Da órdenes a la mente de sus víctimas.-

Y podía haber ordenado a Bella que matara al chofer. Enmudecí. Yo mismo acababa de darle la razón a Jasper, concediéndole la única razón por la que Bella podría haber bebido la sangre de aquel pobre hombre.

- Entonces, Edward…- añadió Alice claramente afectada.- Entonces me alegro de no habernos cruzado con ellas, porque cualquiera de nosotros podría ser su próxima víctima, mientras no averigüemos cómo lo hace. Aunque las localizáramos, tendríamos que mantener una distancia de seguridad…

- Mon Dieu! No me gusta nada esa vampigga, y sólo conozco una fogma de ayudaggos.- interrumpió Jean Michel, enseñándonos lo que había estado esbozando, y sacó una segunda lámina. Tenía entre mis manos un perfecto retrato de Micaela.- ¿No sabéis su nombje?

- En Portugal utilizó dos alias falsos para ella y para Bella: Giovanna Cuinha y Veronicque Da Silva. Pero como dice Alice, en Albi supimos que había una tarjeta en la que se ordenaba matar al chofer. En la tarjeta aparecía el nombre de Micaela…

- Debe tener tantos sobrenombres como países hay sobre la esfera terrestre.- protestó Alice observando el retrato que tan magistralmente había esbozado Jean Michel.

- Por eso es tan difícil seguirlas. Supimos que en la gasolinera de Albi varios testigos vieron marchar un Ferrari Testarossa esa mañana. Creemos que iban en él. Y no podemos rastrear un solo coche por toda Europa. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Ni siquiera tenemos su matrícula. Ya es difícil buscar a una sola vampira…- proseguía Jasper.

- Peggo no buscáis a una sola vampigga, sino a dos. Y, mon ami, cualquiegga de las dos destacagguía entje todas las que conozco… Tu esposa, Edwagd, peggmíteme decig, tiene un gostjo cuya imagen pudiegga pegmanecegg en la guetina de cualquiegg hombge que tenga la sueggte de cjuzagse con ella.- apuntó Jean Michel

- Es aún más hermosa en su interior.- corregí levantándome de la silla, disgustado por el examen tan superficial de los dones de la estrella que más brillaba en mi firmamento.

- No lo dudo, Edwagd. Ninguna mujegg meggueceguía semejante despliegue paga guecupegagla, a no seg que su belleza gueal supegaga con cjeces su belleza física.- afirmó él entonces, advirtiendo mi celo.- No he visto a esta vampigga, ni he oído esos nombjes, pego esa lámina va a acompañagme a pagtig de ahogga allá donde vaya. Guecogo el país en el veleggo fingiendo seg un mego agtista…

Sus pensamientos volvían a ser absolutamente sinceros. Jean Michel iba a exponer el retrato de nuestra pequeña pesadilla sin nombre junto con el resto de sus cuadros. Si alguien parecía reconocerla, su decisión de avisarnos inmediatamente y averiguar cuanta información fuera posible era firme como una roca.

- Merci, Jean Michel, merci beaucoup.- agradecí fervientemente.

- De rien, Edwagd. Veo algo sucio en vuestjo pjoblema, y pjefieggo sabeg a qué juega esta belleza. Ahogga debéis iggos. Casi está amaneciendo. Ça c'est pour toi, Edwagd.- informó, tendiéndome la segunda lámina que había estado esbozando.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones de inmediato, y mis rodillas flaquearon hasta el punto de obligarme a volver a tomar asiento, de no querer derrumbarme allí en medio. Jean Michel había recreado el retrato más hermoso de mi amada que jamás hubiera imaginado, en tan solo unos minutos de trazos en un papel, partiendo de la foto que Alice le había dado: sus ojos dorados y brillantes como el Sol de la mañana, plenos de alegría, la suavidad de su piel, sus exquisitos labios portadores del más delicioso néctar de los dioses, su cabello, pura seda entre mis manos…

- Edward, tiene razón, debemos irnos…- oí decir a mi hermana mientras su mano detenía la mía sobre la lámina, haciéndome consciente de que estaba acariciando el cabello de Bella en el retrato, embobado.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Veo que no consigo subir el número de gente que comente. En fin, espero que no os resultara muy difícil seguir el acento francés de Jean Michel, jajajajajjajaja. Jooooo, ¿ni siquiera una lagrimita con lo del retrato? Sois de piedra. O yo soy muy mala.

*****

**Capítulo Trece: "Abrumada"**

Pv Bella:

Claudia llevaba varios días excitada, y no había conseguido averiguar todavía por qué. Yo tenía suficiente con la extraña sensación que me recorría desde hacía unos días. Sentía que había algo que quería preguntarla, pero no lograba recordar qué era. Y al darme cuenta de mi lapsus de memoria, advertí que tampoco era capaz de asegurar cosas sencillas, como dónde vivía antes de conocer a Claudia, o a qué me dedicaba. Durante las varias ausencias de Claudia en los entrenamientos, yo había tratado de recordar los aspectos más nimios e insignificantes de mi vida, como cuál era mi color favorito, siempre con el mismo infructuoso resultado. Aunque, y no sabía por qué, pellizcarme el puente de la nariz me tranquilizaba.

Tampoco sabía por qué, no me decidía a comentarle a Claudia mis pequeñas dudas. Había notado que el resto de compañeros de la clase parecía casi rehuirla, y cuando alguno de ellos se le acercaba, ella evitaba cualquier contacto físico, mientras que, cuando trataba conmigo, no dudaba un segundo en cogerme de la mano, acariciarme el pelo, incluso darme cariñosos codazos de camaradería. Tendría que averiguar por qué. Pero tenía claro que no podía preguntárselo a ella directamente.

Caminábamos por uno de los pasillos del palacio –era inusual que Claudia me llevara por allí-, cuando percibí que su excitación estaba alcanzando niveles casi alarmantes, al apoyar su mano en el pomo de una puerta.

- Generalmente, la guardia no caza…- comenzó, abriendo la puerta.-… embosca. Y éste es el lugar donde satisface su apetito. No es común que una cadete sea invitada, pero creo que necesitas un leve empujoncito para alimentarte decentemente. Ante todo, no te separes de mí.

Entramos entonces en lo que parecía una capilla excavada en unos subterráneos, con un inquietante pozo en el suelo, en el centro de la estancia. Claudia me había hecho vestir la misma capa gris que habíamos usado para ocultarnos del sol, y llevábamos la capucha bien calada para no ser observadas por el resto de vampiros que esperaban, casi tan ansiosos como ella a que Heidi llegara, como creí oírle a uno de ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzaron a oírse una serie de voces acercándose por un pasillo lateral, distinto al que habíamos recorrido Claudia y yo, y pude ver cómo el resto de la guardia también se cubría el rostro y adoptaba una formación coral a ambos lados de la estancia. Segundos más tarde, una esbelta vampira entró en la capilla, precediendo a un numeroso grupo de humanos, cuya sangre empezó a tensar mis músculos, y provocó una oleada de ponzoña invadiendo mi boca, y causando un ardor en mi garganta indescriptiblemente doloroso.

- "E, come possono vedere, questo è il posto che stava annunciandoli: la cappella dove San Marcos pregò fino a dare con la soluzione per espellere i vampiri di Volterra…"(1)- relataba la que supuse era Heidi. Ocultos tras la capucha, mis ojos se abrieron en toda su extensión, y la incomodidad se instaló en mí, anticipando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Mientras los turistas avanzaban por la estancia, dos miembros de la guardia se acercaron sigilosamente a las puertas, flanqueándolas y bloqueándolas en segundos. Una turista giró su cabeza hacia el ruido, y los dos vampiros sonrieron provocándola escalofríos, mientras Heidi terminaba su discurso:

- … ma, benché il giorno di San Marcos celebri il suo trionfo, la realtà è che Volterra è nostra." (2)

Toda la guardia descubrió sus rostros, y los alaridos más espeluznantes que jamás antes pudiera haber oído salieron de las gargantas de los turistas, al mismo tiempo que los gruñidos de anticipación llenaban la sala. Los ojos negros de la guardia vulturi brillaban entusiasmados y quedé paralizada cuando uno de los turistas emprendió una huida desesperada hacia la puerta y uno de los vampiros cayó sobre él, hundiendo sus dientes en la temblorosa carne del cuello.

Aquello marcó el comienzo de la estampida, y turistas y vampiros se dispersaron a nuestro alrededor, en una escena propia de una película de terror. Y sin entender por qué, yo estaba tan aterrada como "nuestras" víctimas.

Sus corazones palpitantes al galope estaban inundando mis oídos, y sus gritos me estremecían. Yo no era un monstruo. Yo no era un monstruo.

De repente, algo chocó contra mi cuerpo, y abrí los ojos –ni siquiera había sido consciente de cerrarlos, pero supuse que lo había hecho para no ver al vampiro matar a aquel desgraciado, y que por eso mis sensaciones auditivas y olfativas eran mayores-. Una mujer me miraba con lágrimas en sus mejillas y se agarraba a mis brazos con toda la fuerza que le era posible.

- ¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Por qué?- sollozaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Pero yo no pude seguir escuchándola. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón retumbaban en mis oídos, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo ardía sobre mi piel, y la sangre que brotaba de un arañazo recibido en la refriega embotó mi cerebro con su aroma. La garganta me ardía de forma insoportable, y no aguanté más. Sólo sabía un modo de acallar esos latidos y los aterradores gritos de aquellos infelices.

Tan rápido que casi no fui consciente de ello, aparté sus manos de mis férreos brazos y, un segundo después de oír el grito más desgarrador de cuantos se habían proferido en aquella sala, hundí mis dientes en el cuello de la mujer, dando paso a través de mi ardiente garganta al cálido líquido que fue apagando el insoportable dolor en cuestión de unos segundos, mientras el corazón de mi víctima cesaba su enloquecedor latido. Bebí con fruición, embriagada por las sensaciones energizantes que su sangre me estaba proporcionando, hasta que sonó el último latido.

Abrí una vez más los ojos, con aquel peso muerto entre mis brazos y miré a mi alrededor. A los pies de Claudia yacía un cuerpo sin vida, y sujetaba un segundo entre sus ávidas manos. La mujer a la que había drenado cayó al suelo cuando Claudia me miró y me tendió uno de los brazos de su víctima, y abandoné toda voluntad para clavar mis dientes en su muñeca, saciando mi necesidad con la sangre que aún quedaba fluyendo en sus arterias. Al mismo tiempo, una incómoda frase se instalaba en mi mente: Yo no soy ésta. Yo no soy un monstruo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Micaela?- me preguntó Claudia en medio de lo que me pareció un silencio sepulcral en la misma sala donde había oído minutos antes todos esos frenéticos gritos humanos.

- Satisfecha.- contesté brevemente. Temía que si hablaba un poco más, se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien en mí.

- Voy a ayudarles a limpiar esto. Tú vuelve al cuartel.- anunció ella.

¿Limpiar? Me pregunté mentalmente. Y me dirigía a la puerta cuando oí el primer golpe, y supe a qué se refería. Aceleré mi paso imperceptiblemente sabiendo que la guardia estaba arrastrando los cadáveres por el suelo de la falsa capilla, y arrojándolos por el mismo pozo que antes había despertado mi curiosidad. Si hubiera habido un corazón en mi pecho, se habría helado.

Traspasé la puerta en segundos y recorrí el camino de vuelta al cuartel rogando porque nadie se diera cuenta de mi respiración acelerada, me encerré en mi habitación y me despojé de un tirón de la capa, arrojándola encima de la cama. Las manchas de sangre en el tejido parecieron enfocar mi atención, y me abalancé a la ventana, para abrirla de par en par. Tras varios intentos de sofocar mi respiración entrecortada, conseguí dar dos bocanadas profundas de aire, maldiciéndome por comportarme así.

Yo era una vampira. ¿Y de qué se alimentan los vampiros? De sangre humana. En ese caso, ¿qué fallaba en mí? ¿Por qué me sentía como un monstruo, como una asesina a sangre fría? Habíamos hablado en clase de los neófitos, y no entendía, no alcanzaba a calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba yo siendo vampira. Se suponía que los neófitos viven descontrolados por su sed de sangre, pero yo había sido capaz de esperar –diría incluso que pacientemente- algo más de una semana para volver a alimentarme después de llevarme la vida del chofer. Ése no era el comportamiento de una neófita.

Abrí el armario para enterrar la capa en su interior, y vi la ropa que había llevado hacía más de una semana, con aquellas manchas delatoras.

No, no iba a dejar que estuvieran ahí por más tiempo. Aferré las tres prendas entre mis manos y las envolví con la capa, determinada a hacer colada.

Hasta que aquel momento no había sentido necesidad alguna de buscar la lavandería. Claudia había recogido mis ropas usadas y me había provisto de prendas nuevas sin que yo protestara al respecto. Pero no se había acercado al armario, y no había preguntado por la camiseta, los vaqueros y la cazadora que había enterrado en su interior.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pasé por la biblioteca para tomar prestado un libro, y me encaminé a la lavandería, agradeciendo mentalmente estar algo más calmada. Si alguien veía mi nerviosismo tendría que fingir que no soportaba la presión de los exámenes de Andrea, o algo así.

- ¿Te gustan los clásicos?- me interrumpió una voz.

- ¡Darien!- exclamé dando un respingo.- No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿quieres?

- ¿Te asusté?- preguntó él ilusionado.- Eres rara, Micaela. Una vampira que se asusta… No has contestado a mi pregunta.

- ¿"Romeo y Julieta"? En realidad es que el título me ha llamado la atención y necesitaba algo para entretenerme mientras se lava mi ropa… ¿tú lo has leído?- pregunté con curiosidad, mientras buscaba una lavadora libre. Por lo visto, la gente dejaba la ropa lavando y se iba de paseo hasta que acabara el programa.

- ¿Bromeas?

- No, yo no lo he leído…

- No has leído "Romeo y Julieta".- reiteraba Darien, absolutamente confundido.

- No recuerdo haberlo leído, no.

- Tampoco sabes quién es William Shakespeare ¿me equivoco?

Dejé mi ropa en un montón encima de una de las máquinas, mirándole sorprendida. Se comportaba como si yo estuviera tratando de tomarle el pelo y yo estaba siendo absolutamente sincera. Pero parecía que el hecho de que yo no conociera ese libro o ese autor fuera la cosa más absurda, incomprensible o disparatada que había oído en mucho tiempo.

- Mira, Darien… no tengo ni idea de por qué te parece tan raro, pero puedo asegurarte que no te miento. Ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres con que es un clásico, porque reconozco que el título me ha llamado la atención, pero desconozco esta obra.- expliqué con claridad.

- Como quieras, te seguiré el rollo… Sí, por supuesto que me he leído "Romeo y Julieta", es lectura obligada en el instituto. Y aunque hace bastante que dejé mi vida humana, estamos en Italia, a poco más de trescientos kilómetros de Verona, donde se desarrolla esta obra de teatro.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamé, casi sin poder evitarlo. ¿Lectura obligada en el instituto? Ése estaba siendo un día muy largo. Me dispuse a meter mi ropa en la máquina, al mismo tiempo que Darien encontraba otra donde lavar la suya.

Pero antes tuve la extraña idea de mirar en los bolsillos de las prendas para asegurarme de que estaban vacíos, de modo que comencé a examinar el contenido de los vaqueros, y de la cazadora. Entonces, al hundir mi mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora, mis dedos tropezaron con una moneda que estaba atrapada en el fondo, y que forcejeé por hacer salir, muerta de la curiosidad, sin entender por qué esa moneda iba a estropearme la colada.

En realidad, lo que estaba estropeando era mi cazadora, porque lo que acababa de descubrir era un roto en el bolsillo, que ahora veía claramente porque le había dado la vuelta a la confección, empeñada en dejar absolutamente vacía la prenda. Pero me sorprendí al ver algo dorado y redondo, en lugar de una moneda.

- Micaela, ¿se puede saber qué estás…?

- ¡Mierda, Darien!- escupí cuando el susodicho volvió a interrumpirme en mis quehaceres y aquella cosa redonda y dorada salió por los aires, abandonando mis manos y mi cazadora.

- Lo siento, Micaela.- se disculpó él mientras yo seguía el objeto con la mirada y trataba de atraparlo antes de que rodara por el suelo y desapareciera debajo de alguna de las máquinas. Tarde.

- ¡Joder! Por milímetros…- me lamenté, mirándole con frustración.

- Puedo… yo podría levantar la máquina por el aire para que lo cogieras.- se ofreció él.- Ya que lo has perdido por mi culpa…

- ¿Podrías?- pregunté esperanzada. Quería ese objeto.

- ¡Claro, es pan comido!- contestó él viniéndose arriba.- Prepárate, que va…

Acto seguido, vi a Darien concentrarse al máximo y la lavadora comenzó a despegarse del suelo, como sujeta por un cable invisible que tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Me agaché rápidamente y empecé a deslizar mi mano por el hueco que dejaba.

- Está muy lejos, Darien, no lo alcanzo.- me quejé. Enseguida, la lavadora se levantó varios centímetros más del suelo, y me escurrí debajo del aparato para alcanzar… un anillo.

- Micaela… ¿estás…? ¡Darieeen!- oí exclamar a Claudia, y enterré el anillo en mi puño.

- ¡Cuidado, Micaela!- gritó Darien, perdiendo la concentración.

Fueron segundos, pero suficientes. En cuanto supe que la lavadora me iba a caer encima, separando mi cabeza de mi cuerpo y matándome instantáneamente, el pensamiento de apartarla y evitarlo expulsó un arco de energía de mi cuerpo que levantó el aparato unos centímetros más y me dio tiempo a alejarme de su trayectoria de caída. En ese mismo instante, el rostro más hermoso se cruzó por mi mente y me dejó sin aliento.

- ¡Micaela! Micaela, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Claudia, visiblemente alarmada. Apreté los dos puños, consciente de llevar el anillo en uno de ellos y con la terrible sospecha de que Claudia me lo quitaría. Parpadeé.

- Dios, Micaela, ¿qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Darien alucinado.

- ¡¿Es lo único que te preocupa, Darien?!- exclamó Claudia, echando chispas por su mirada de rubí.- ¡Podrías haberla matado!

- Yo- Yo… yo, lo-lo lamento, Micaela… Sólo quería…

- ¡QUÍTATE DE MI VISTA!- espetó Claudia, claramente furiosa. Aproveché su momento de distracción para meter el anillo en mi bolsillo de los vaqueros. Aún veía ese rostro ante mí. Darien echó a correr presa del pánico y Claudia se giró hacía mí.

- Pero… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó inmediatamente, agarrándome con fuerza de los brazos.

- Se… se me… se me cayó una moneda y rodó hasta debajo de las lavadoras. Darien se ofreció a elevarlas para ayudarme a recuperarla.- mentí.

- Eres una inconsciente…- calificó ella sacudiendo con incredulidad su cabeza.

- Claudia, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Esa fuerza?- pregunté directamente.

- Protegerte, querida Micaela.- contestó ella sonriendo.

- ¿Protegerme?

- Bueno, parece ser que ya sabemos cuál es tu don.- prosiguió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Mi don?- repetí genuinamente confusa.

- Eres un escudo, Micaela. Ése es tu don. ¡Eres intocable!- anunció Claudia con entusiasmo.

*******

A/N:

(1): "Y, como pueden ver, éste es el lugar que había estado anunciándoles: la capilla donde San Marcos rezó hasta dar con la solución para expulsar a los vampiros de Volterra.

(2): Pero aunque el día de San Marcos celebre su triunfo, la realidad es que Volterra es nuestra"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

**A/N**: Bueno, ya veo que conseguí mover a alguien más con el capi anterior. De todos modos, hay muchas piedras todavía por aquí… ¿No os da pena la pobre Bella, lo que la estoy haciendo pasar? ¿Y nadie se pregunta qué diantres ha encontrado en el bolsillo de la cazadora?

*********

**Capítulo Catorce: "Sospechas"**

Pv Bella:

De modo que yo era un escudo. Sí, sí, un escudo. Yo tenía un poder y era ése. Claudia me había explicado que aquel descubrimiento me situaba con un pie dentro de la guardia Vulturi, ya que mi don era altamente apreciado. ¡Yo realmente podía considerarme una especie de guardaespaldas! Y nunca había suficientes guardaespaldas en la guardia.

Después del incidente de la lavandería, Claudia me había acompañado hasta que el programa de lavado había acabado, comprobando con cómica frustración –al menos para ella, que se rió de lo lindo, y yo tuve que fingir vilmente-, que las ropas aún debían pasar por algún que otro lavado más antes de que aquellos cercos delatores se borraran del tejido.

- Me has asustado antes, Claudia.- confesé, al poco rato de volver a mi cuarto a guardar la ropa.

- Sí, es posible que me haya excedido un poco en mi reacción…- concedió ella.- Pero es que soy responsable de tu bienestar, estoy a tu cuidado, y la irresponsabilidad de Darien podría haberte matado. Y qué quieres que te diga, pero te estoy cogiendo cariño, Micaela.

Aunque el abrazo parecía sincero, no me sentí reconfortada por esa idea. Lo siguiente que hicimos fue informar a Andrea de nuestro hallazgo. Nos acercamos a él después de su siguiente clase de Historia.

- Andrea, disculpe.- llamó Claudia, animándome a acercarme.

- ¿Alguna pregunta sobre los licántropos?- quiso saber él.

-No, no, no, ha quedado muy claro. Mantenerse alejados.- contestó Claudia, en un tono cómplice que yo jamás hubiera usado con él.- Disculpe… es sólo que Micaela y yo hemos descubierto su don.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- preguntó Andrea repentinamente interesado en las palabras de Claudia.

- Creemos que Micaela es… que tiene en sus manos… otro escudo.- contestó ella, dándole un poco de énfasis en el sentido de que era él el que iba a informar de la nueva adquisición a los tres líderes Vulturi, el que iba a dar la buena noticia.

Claudia relató a continuación el incidente con la lavadora. Durante el relato, me pareció que le rechinaban los dientes y enfurecía cuando le hablamos del ofrecimiento de Darien, y me fulminó con la mirada al saber que me había escurrido de medio cuerpo debajo del aparato, sin pararme a pensar en las posibles complicaciones. Pero se le iluminó la cara cuando le describimos la fuerza que impulsé desde mi cuerpo.

- Tendremos que empezar a controlar esa fuerza, Micaela. Claudia está en lo cierto, parece que eres un escudo. Y es importante que aprendas a manejarlo cuanto antes. Informaré a Dietrich para que lo tenga en cuenta.

Pv Claudia

¿Que me había excedido en mi reacción? ¡Me había quedado corta! Cuando salí de la capilla fui directa a la habitación de B… de Micaela, y al no verla allí, comencé a buscarla por todas partes. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¡Había perdido de vista a mi prisionera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Bajé a los jardines y miré en la biblioteca y en la sala de estudio…

Y cuando por fin se me ocurre que podría haberse decidido a poner a lavar la capa para quitarle las manchas de sangre, me encuentro aquella escena… Darien gastando todas sus energías en mantener en el aire una lavadora ¡sobre la cabeza de Micaela! Sin duda debí haber arrastrado a Micaela, alejándola de la trayectoria en cuanto la vi en el suelo.

Pero no, grité. Grité presa del pánico que me invadió brutalmente por todo el cuerpo, sabiendo que, si algo o alguien hacía a Darien perder la concentración, la lavadora caería sobre la cabeza de mi presa, seccionándola el cuello sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

La euforia que me inundó cuando ví que Micaela activaba su escudo y se apartaba eficazmente del peligro fue indescriptible. Aunque la sensación fue efímera. Tenía mucho más presente la ira hacia Darien, y el impresentable no hizo más que empeorarla al preguntar primero por el poder de Micaela que por su estado. Le hubiera arrancado la cabeza sin pensarlo. Pero, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, lo pensé.

Y decidí que no podíamos permitirnos el perder a un telequinético por un enfado. Que Aro se habría enfurecido sin medida ante mi pérdida de papeles y no habría tenido más remedio que castigarme…

Castigarme. Castigarle. Castigo. Sí. Quizá tuviera oportunidad de vengarme… mediante Jane.

- Jane, querida. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?- llamé a la gemela, mientras Micaela estaba ocupada con los adiestramientos de Geografía, en el aula.

- Claudia.- respondió ella, con un sobrio ademán de cabeza.

- Querida Jane, desearía pedirte un favor.- comencé.

- ¿Un favor? ¿Y qué puedo ofrecerte yo, querida Claudia? ¿Algo que te ayude en tu actual misión?- interrogó nuestra particular caperucita.

No tenía ni idea de que alguien más supiera de mis quehaceres. Pero tampoco tenía tiempo para suavizar mis peticiones…

- Sí. Mi prisionera no actuó según lo esperado y cuando la encontré, -no mucho tiempo después del aperitivo en la capilla-, uno de los aspirantes la había puesto en serio peligro…

- ¿Y yo dónde encajo?-preguntó ella escépticamente.

- Quiero, desearía… poder castigarle en algún grado. Será beneficioso para la guardia, pero veo necesario darle una pequeña reprimenda, su… actitud no es la adecuada.- respondí, intentando no dejar demasiado patente mi animadversión por Darien.

Obviamente, Jane estudió cuidadosamente mis facciones durante varios minutos. Aplicar una tortura como la que podía llevar a cabo ella siempre iba precedido de una orden directa de Aro, Marco o Cayo. Y yo estaba saltándome la cadena de mando.

- De acuerdo, Claudia. Te ayudaré a "disciplinar" a ese aspirante. Pero supongo que no pretendes que me acerque sin más a él, ¿verdad?- aceptó Jane.

No, yo ya había trazado mi plan. Darien debía entrenar con Dietrich en la siguiente hora, y yo iba a hacer que su entrenamiento fuera más… interesante.

- ¡Claudia! Sabes que estos entrenamientos son privados…- me advirtió Dietrich a mi llegada, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada confusa a Jane.

- Así es, Dietrich. Pero tu pupilo ha demostrado una serie de avances recientemente, y deseamos comprobar hasta dónde alcanzan las mejoras.- expliqué, mirándole fijamente.

¡Oh! No es que me gustara abusar de mi capacidad en contra de mis compañeros, pero estaba decidida a darle una buena lección a ese engreído de Darien. Dietrich asintió según lo previsto, y Jane se colocó frente a Darien, quien la miraba con los ojos exaltados de puro pánico.

- La práctica es muy sencilla, Darien. Has demostrado poder levantar una lavadora, y en esta sala hay algunos bancos, sillas, que podrías utilizar si te atacaran…

Darien echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de mis palabras. Era tan previsible…

- Supongamos ahora, que te enfrentases a un adversario como Jane…

Escalofrío. Sí, tiembla, corderito… Jane no esperó a que estuviera preparado. Pronto los temblores anticipatorios fueron temblores de miedo, de terror ante la sensación ulcerante que recorría su cuerpo. Estremecimientos intensos que me hacían ver que mi venganza estaba siendo tan dolorosa como yo quería que lo fuera.

- Vamos, Darien, intenta defenderte… Ella está concentrada en ti, sólo tienes que arrojarla algún objeto para romper su concentración. Tienes sillas, bancos…- trataba de instruirle. Dietrich miraba impasible, como yo le había ordenado.

- Por favor, detén esto, Claudia…- comenzó a suplicar mi víctima, cayendo de rodillas.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?- pregunté de forma absolutamente cruel.

- N-no, no puedo… lo sabes…- trató de explicar él.

- Me decepcionas, Darien… Puedes levantar una lavadora, y no puedes arrojar contra Jane una simple silla…- contesté sin piedad alguna.

- ¿Y éste es uno de los aspirantes a nuestra guardia, Claudia?

¡Maldición, no! ¡No! ¡Estúpida!

Ahora tendría que imponerme también sobre Darien. No había contado con el grado de sadismo de Jane… No tenía que descubrirme… Darien clavó su mirada en mí inmediatamente, sabiendo que algo iba mal.

- Tú ya…ya e-e-res un m-mi-em-br-o de l-la guard-dia. N-n-no e-res c-ca-ca-de-te…- balbuceaba lastimosamente.

Exhalé aire, claramente molesta.

- ¡Eres un dolor de muelas, Darien!- acusé.- No. No soy cadete. ¡Y has estado a punto de cargarte mi misión actual con tus insensateces!

- D-de-t-tén esto, t-te lo s-su-pl-ic-c-co…- pidió Darien encogiéndose sobre su vientre. Jane no iba a parar.

- Jane, detente.- indiqué finalmente.- En adelante, Darien, te mantendrás alejado de ella, todo cuanto te sea posible. ¿Te queda entendido?

Jane miró hacia mi, genuinamente intrigada, y la curiosidad mató al gato. Entré en su mente y la ordené que olvidara todo lo ocurrido desde que nos encontramos en el palacio hasta el momento en que se encontrara de nuevo en sus aposentos, y la ordené que se retirara a los mismos. No podía permitirme que acudiera a Aro informándole de que este estúpido me había descubierto. Ya justificaría mi osadía ante Jane.

- ¿Ella… ella… es…?- trataba de preguntar el infame.

- Ella es una cadete. Y seguramente sea la más valiosa de la promoción.- contesté fulminándole con la mirada.- Si alguien te pregunta por tu debilidad, les dirás que la clase de Dietrich fue inusualmente dura, y que estás exhausto. Que tienes que practicar aún mucho. A fin de cuentas, es la pura verdad.- ordené secamente, y salí de la sala hacia los jardines, dejando solos a Dietrich y a Darien.

Pv Bella

Hacia un rato que había acabado la clase y estaba repasando la lección tumbada sobre la hierba de los jardines, cuando vi a una vampira de la guardia salir del aula donde Dietrich daba sus clases privadas –sala que iba a empezar a visitar muy pronto, tras descubrir mi capacidad secreta-. Pertenecía a la guardia porque llevaba la capa gris, pero no caminaba de manera altiva. Más bien parecía que deambulara sin conciencia de hacia dónde. Como una zombie.

Por eso recogí mi libreta y me acerqué sigilosamente a las inmediaciones del aula, esperando para ver quién más salía de su interior, absolutamente pegada a una de las paredes laterales, vigilando en todo momento que nadie me viera en tan comprometida situación, claramente espiando a mis compañeros.

No me sorprendió mucho ver a Claudia saliendo de la sala. Lo que me dejó de piedra fue el estado de deterioro físico que se plasmaba en Darien cuando abandonó la misma sala varios minutos después. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido ahí dentro?

Sin duda, Claudia iba a empezar a buscarme a no mucho tardar. De modo que di la vuelta al edificio y corrí velozmente por los terrenos del castillo para llegar a mi cuarto antes que ella, recreándome en la clara idea de mi compañera de adiestramiento era algo más que una simple cadete, incluso que una cadete de segundo grado. Cuando entré en el vestíbulo, ella estaba entrando en el ascensor.

Subía los peldaños de las escaleras de tres en tres, cuando me di cuenta de que no había nada de sospechoso en no estar en la habitación, y corrí a la sala de recreo. Dejé mi libreta sobre una mesa y me acerqué a las estanterías de dvd's, repasando visualmente los títulos.

- ¿Te apetece ver una?- me preguntó Claudia, entrando en la sala.

- ¡Hola!- saludé.- Sólo repasaba los títulos, por si encontraba algo interesante. Miraba las de intriga, y lo cierto es que no recuerdo haber visto ninguna… ¿No es extraño? Todas me parecen nuevas.

- Ay, Micaela… el golpe en la cabeza, ¿recuerdas?... ¡Dios, qué chiste más malo! No, no lo recuerdas, obviamente…- contestó ella.- Quizá sea buena idea ver alguna, por si te ayudan a recuperarte. Averigüé el otro día que vivías en Toronto, hacia las afueras, en un estudio sobre un pub, una magnífica tapadera para tener alimento con la frecuencia necesaria…

- ¿Vivía sola?- pregunté, extrañamente cautivada por la sinceridad de su mirada.

- Sí. He movido algún que otro hilo para conseguir esta información, que es casi confidencial…

- Gracias, Claudia.- contesté ilusionada.

Me di cuenta entonces de que me estaba sosteniendo ambas manos, estrechándolas amistosamente, como queriendo imbuirme fuerza, y que una de mis compañeras de promoción, Stelle, renunciaba a entrar en la sala, dirigiéndole a Claudia una mirada de aprensión, que esta no pudo ver porque estaba de espaldas.

- ¿Te importa que lleve la libreta a la habitación antes de ver la película?- arriesgué de repente.

- No, claro. Aquí te espero. Pero mantente lejos de las lavadoras flotantes, ¿de acuerdo?- bromeó audazmente.

Subí a la habitación, pensando en la broma que acababa de salir de los labios de aquella vampira con un sentido del humor algo peculiar y al llegar a la misma, abrí el armario para buscar una sudadera. No tenía intención de echar a perder la camisa que llevaba, arrugándola mientras me estiraba en uno de los sofás de la sala. Así que saqué la sudadera y advertí la pequeña mancha delatora en mis vaqueros.

Me había restregado con algo mientras espiaba a Claudia y a Darien, y no tenía ninguna gana de que me interrogara al respecto. De modo que, ni corta ni perezosa, recuperé los vaqueros oscuros que había llevado el día del incidente, y me disponía a sacarlos de la percha, cuando sentí que algo caía del interior de uno de los bolsillos, y lo intercepté hábilmente antes de que rodara por el suelo.

Cuando abrí la mano reconocí al instante el objeto. Era el anillo que había rescatado de debajo de la lavadora, y del que no me había acordado hasta ese momento. Lo había guardado fielmente todo ese tiempo sin poder mirarlo porque Claudia no se había separado de mí las siguientes horas y aún no me había detenido a examinarlo. Había salido del interior de un bolsillo de mi chaqueta, lo que quería decir que ese anillo me pertenecía.

Pero yo obviamente no recordaba tener ese anillo. Lo sostuve en mi mano izquierda, acariciándolo suavemente con mi dedo corazón. Era una sencilla alianza, aparentemente de oro. La sostuve con dos dedos de mi mano derecha para mirar la marca que me lo confirmaría, el contraste, y contuve el aliento cuando vi la inscripción: "Eternamente". El anillo se me resbaló de entre los dedos por la sorpresa y rodó por el suelo hasta tropezar con una de las paredes.

Me acerqué temblando de pies a cabeza y me agaché para volver a mirarlo, con más detenimiento, notando cómo los ojos se me salían de las órbitas, al leer la inscripción completa:

"Edward y Bella, Eternamente"

¡¿Quéee?! N-no, no... esto n-no... ¡¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es ésta?!

* * *

Bueno, desgraciadamente, cuando subo este capítulo, el estilo de letra que utilicé para la inscripción del anillo se pierde. Imaginaos qué bonito queda en mi Word, con la letra de Edward...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Recibí un correo de una amiga que sigue la historia pero no es usuaria habitual y no sabe dejar un comentario, así que me pidió que publicara esto, y yo lo hago encantada.

"Me parece genial, tienes a los personajes muy bien estudiados, se nota que te sabes toda su historia, y todo muy bien estructurado, con los cambios de escenario bien llevados y en línea perfecta. Eso en cuanto al estilo, en cuanto a la historia, estoy intrigadísima de cómo seguirá. Pobre Edward, como podéis todas las que escribís relatos ser tan crueles y hacerle sufrir tanto, a "mi", bueno "nuestro" chico???? Y sí, lo que le quedará, como si no te conociera.

Puedes poner esto en los comentarios, hasta que pueda escribirlos yo misma!!!"

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Quince: "Lo Inevitable"**

Pv Edward

Sus ojos color chocolate se clavaron en los míos y me petrifiqué, fulminando a Alice con la mirada. Siobhan sacudía la cabeza, incrédula, y Jasper escudaba a mi hermana.

Como salida de la nada, su mano se apoyó en mi mejilla y pude verla, con el rostro desencajado mientras mi padre intentaba explicarle que algo no andaba bien, y que ni Bella ni yo nos encontrábamos en casa. Pude ver cómo mi madre la sujetaba, viendo sus rodillas temblar. Sentí la losa pendiendo de mi cabeza.

- Ness, deja que te explique…- comencé, acariciando su mano sobre mi mejilla, y buscando a Alice, que permanecía detrás de su marido.

_- Lo siento, Edward, en serio.- _oí llegar su pensamiento_.- Ya tenías demasiadas preocupaciones en tu mente para añadir una más. Y su decisión era firme._

- Un lago muy hermoso, papá. Deberías visitarlo.- contestó con sarcasmo la niña de mis ojos, rechazando mi gesto. En eso era igual a su madre. Me parecía estar viéndola, protestando por cualquier cosa, frunciendo el ceño. Bella.

- Renesmee, lo siento.- pedí apesadumbrado.- Si al menos supiéramos qué ocurre, entonces podría decirte algo más alentador…

Me tensé. Obviamente, mi desliz era una oportunidad de oro para buscar el enfrentamiento. Y él no iba a desperdiciarla.

- Me alegro de que hayas decidido quedarte al otro lado de la puerta.- agradecí, notando los ojos de Jasper y Alice clavados en mi nuca.

Después de buscar por Francia, habíamos decidido irnos a tierras irlandesas, donde informaríamos debidamente al aquelarre de Siobhan, Maggie y Liam. Supuse que el interés de Alice era Siobhan, quien podía influir de algún extraño modo en la conclusión de las situaciones, por así decirlo. Alice iba a pedirle, y yo también, que se concentrara en la idea de que Bella y yo volviéramos a estar juntos. El aquelarre de Siobhan se había establecido a las afueras de Dublín, donde tenían una pequeña casita, aunque recorrían grandes distancias cuando tenían que salir de caza. Lo que menos me podía imaginar, era que mi hija estaría esperándonos en el porche a nuestra llegada. Y que no iba a venir sola. Pero por supuesto, él no iba a dejar que viajara a una casa de vampiros no vegetarianos sin su estrecha vigilancia.

- Espera a que estemos solos, chupasangres.- aclaró con su ruda voz, dejando que los presentes en el porche lo viéramos. Su sonrisa amenazante brilló intensamente entre sus labios. Pero le duró poco.

- ¡Ouch!- exclamó, agachándose teatralmente.- ¡Nessy…!

- Mi madre desaparece, y lo aprovechas para volver a atacar a mi padre…- se quejaba mi niña, tras propinarle una buena colleja a Jacob. Y de nuevo estaba viendo a Bella, llamando la atención al licántropo por intentar provocarme. Bella.

- Confiesa, sanguijuela.- contraatacó Jake.

Bastante me conocía para saber que no estábamos contando ni la mitad de lo que sabíamos. Y que, una vez más, yo estaba sobreprotegiéndola. Pero yo no estaba mostrándole la más mínima atención a sus palabras. Yo estaba atendiendo ávidamente a la mente de Alice.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres.- afirmé, mirando nuevamente a mi hermana.- Es la misma sensación.

- ¿Serías tan amable de explicarte, Edward?- forzó Jacob, apretando los puños, mientras Nessy le acariciaba el brazo, previniendo un ataque de furia. Advertí que Liam y Maggie también observaban la escena, y vigilaban estrechamente a Jacob.- Los demás también queremos enterarnos.

- Bella no está muerta.- contesté entonces, un tanto bruscamente, y lo lamenté al instante. Nessy se estremeció.

- ¡Sólo faltaba…!- replicó Jacob, tratando de zafarse de Nessy, para intimidarme.

- La sensación que percibe Alice al intentar ver a Bella es idéntica a la que percibe en este momento, contigo cerca, tratando de ver el futuro de cualquiera de nosotros.

- ¿Otra aspirina, Alice?- bromeó Jacob.

- Daría lo que fuera porque lo que me impide ver dónde está Bella fuera un dolor de cabeza, lobito. Pero Edward se refiere a que lo que capto son interferencias, como cuando estás alrededor.- aclaró Alice, saliendo de detrás de Jasper.

- ¿Quieres decir que Bella está con otro licántropo?

- Haríamos mejor en pasar a la salita, creo.- recomendó Liam.

Extendí mi mente. Empezábamos a llamar la atención de algún paseante ocasional, así que llevaba la razón. Asentí con la cabeza y entré en la casa, seguido de mis hermanos. Nessy empujaba cómicamente a Jacob para que pasara a la habitación. Cuando estuvimos todos acomodados, exhalé un suspiro y comencé a hablar.

- No, no es un licántropo. Es una vampira. Y no la conocemos de nada, pero la hemos visto conduciendo a Bella en imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto de Toronto. La recogió en la librería, la llevó al aeropuerto, viajaron a Lisboa, y les perdimos la pista en Francia.- narré, brevemente.

- ¡Uo, uo, uooo!- interrumpió Jacob.- Despacio, colmillitos. ¿Bella se fue con una desconocida, así, sin más?

Me distraje un segundo para comprobar que a Nessy no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el tono que Jacob estaba usando para hablar con nosotros, ni los apelativos que me dedicaba.

- Creemos, estamos casi seguros de que esa vampira convenció a Bella de alguna manera. La hemos visto actuar en la cámara de seguridad de una tienda, y parece poder dar órdenes mentales.- contestó Jasper.

- ¿Ordenes mentales?- repitió Jacob, formulando la pregunta que más temía desde unos días.- Eso no cuadra, chupasangres. La mente de Bella siempre ha estado protegida. Por eso tú no podías leer su pensamiento, ¿recuerdas?

La misma pregunta había rondado las cabezas de Jasper y Alice, pero ninguno había querido expresarla en voz alta. Y yo no tenía ninguna gana de contestarla. Después de que los ojos de todos los presentes en la sala se clavaran en mí, esperé unos segundos para exhalar un sonoro suspiro.

- Eso cambió hace unos años.- contesté. Al no recibir ningún refuerzo, proseguí mi confesión.- Cuando Bella aprendió a dominar su escudo, Carlisle y yo nos dimos cuenta de que si no lo usaba, conservaba sus energías durante más tiempo, y podía adaptarse mucho mejor a nuestros ritmos de caza…

- ¡Oh! Edward…- gimió Alice, entendiendo lo que trataba de explicar.

- Así que, los tres decidimos que Bella sólo usaría su escudo en caso de que Alice nos pusiera sobre aviso de cualquier peligro…

Los ojos de Jacob se le salían de las órbitas y comenzó a temblar al lado de mi niña, que lo miró asustada y comenzó a susurrarle palabras para tranquilizarlo.

- Entonces ¡todo esto es culpa tuya!- exclamó soliviantado.-Si no le hubieras pedido eso a Bella, ¡ella habría estado protegida!

- Jake, por favor, respira hondo…- pedía Nessy

- Lleva razón, Nessy. Jake lleva la razón. Bella no usaba el escudo porque Carlisle y yo se lo pedimos. De modo que como Alice no puede prever los movimientos de esa vampira, Bella estuvo expuesta totalmente a su don.- accedí, muy a mi pesar.

- Y yo no puedo verla, porque su mente no es consciente de sus actos.- explicó Alice a continuación.- Bella no está tomando decisiones propias, o eso creo…

Y entonces, enmudecí. La mente de mi hermana estaba mostrándome alguna de sus últimas visiones: una habitación con lavadoras, Micaela saliendo de una especie de edificio, ¡su anillo de casada!

-¡Alice!- exclamé, anonadado, enfadado y ¿esperanzado?- ¡Maldita sea, Alice! ¿Por qué me has ocultado eso? ¡Es su anillo!

- No sé lo que significa, Edward.- contestó mi hermana.

- ¡Es su anillo, Alice!- protesté yo.

- ¿Su anillo? ¿Qué anillo, amor?- preguntó Jasper, mirando a su pareja, intrigado.

- En los últimos días me han venido a la mente imágenes difusas y completamente aleatorias que no tienen nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros. Es posible… y solamente posible, que la mente de Bella esté intentando… luchar contra esa influencia.

Lo que veo es su anillo de casada sobre una mano femenina… Edward… ni siquiera puedo asegurar que sea su mano.- justificaba Alice.- Y lo lleva en el anular.

- Por favor, explicadnos por qué el anillo es tan importante.- solicitó Siobhan.- ¿Es que hasta ahora no lo llevaba?

- No, a eso puedo contestar yo.- respondió Nessy.- En la universidad no saben que mamá y papá están casados, así que mamá sólo lleva el anillo cuando está con nosotros. Habitualmente, se lo cambia de dedo, o incluso, lo guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- La visión muestra la decisión de llevar puesto ese anillo, en el dedo anular.- continuó Alice.- La persona que lo hace no quiere separarse de él. Pero, Edward… eso no quiere decir que sepa que el anillo es suyo, sólo que lo ha encontrado. Si es que ésa es su mano.

¿Cómo podría Alice estar dudando de mi palabra? Si había alguien en este mundo capaz de distinguir su mano entre cualquier otra en el mundo, ése era yo. Quizá temía darme falsas esperanzas –tan enormemente dañadas en ese depósito de cadáveres-, pero, si por algo me caracterizaba ante las adversidades, era por verlo todo negro, por no ver la luz al final del túnel, por ser un pesimista incorregible. Y no. En ese momento, viendo ese sencillo gesto, esa mano femenina que recibía mi anillo, y lo mecía en el aire queriendo observar el efecto que le daba sobre la piel, estaba teniendo un deja vu que me sobrepasaba y me dejaba sin aliento. Solo que esta vez, debajo de la mano de Bella no veía las sábanas de la cama de Isla Esme, sino piedra.

- Es su mano.- sentencié.

- No se está mintiendo, Alice. Edward realmente cree que es su mano. No trata de mentirte cuando lo afirma.- confirmó Maggie.

Maggie sabía cuando alguien estaba mintiendo. Ese era su don.- Nessy, tu familia es absolutamente sincera. Es todo lo que saben sobre lo que está pasando.

- No, no todo. Es tan sólo una sospecha, y no te causará más que dolor.- confesé, mirando a mi hija. Pidiéndole en silencio que no me preguntara más. Que no me obligara a decirle que su madre había matado a un hombre.

- Es suficiente, papá.- accedió Nessy.

- ¡Y un cuerno!- rechazó Jacob.- ¿Qué te guardas, sanguijuela?

- Jake, ¿no ves que está sufriendo? No quiero hacerle más daño…- pidió mi niña.

- Dejémoslo en que creemos que esa vampira puede estar obligando a Bella a que haga cosas que jamás haría. No diremos más. No delante de ella.- masculló Alice, clavando su mirada en Jacob.

Dicho esto, Nessy bostezó y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en Jacob. Y recordándome la maravillosa criatura que habíamos creado, Nessy se durmió.

- Gracias, Jasper.- agradecí en voz alta.

- Vino por respuestas y teníamos que dárselas. Pero no veo oportuno que lo sepa todo.- contestó él.

- Ahora que la niña no puede oírnos, ¿nos diréis qué más sabéis?- apremió Liam.

- ¿Me das tu palabra, Jacob, de que no le dirás nada a Nessy?- instigué al chico.

- Tienes mi palabra, Edward.-contestó, tras pensárselo unos segundos.

- Dice la verdad.- apoyó Maggie.

-¿Tiene que hacer eso constantemente?- se quejó Jake, gruñendo.

- Después del tiempo que llevas entre nosotros, Jake, me asombra que todavía no aceptes el uso de nuestros dones.- contestó Alice.

- Veo que nunca os aburrís.- observó Siobhan.

- No sabes hasta qué punto…- respondí sin pensarlo.- Lo que Nessy no puede saber… es que… esa vampira podría haber obligado a Bella a… matar a un humano para… alimentarse de él.

Juro que Jake empalideció. Su mente se llenó de tantas imágenes de mi dulce Bella que se hizo arduo permanecer en contacto con él. Cada una de ellas era un aguijonazo en mi corazón. Era como si me hicieran vudú, una verdadera tortura. Y finalmente, la recordó recién renacida, con los ojos color rubí. Solté todo el aire de golpe.

- ¿Un paseo agradable, chupasangres?- le oí decir.

- Ya basta, Jake.- protestó Jasper. Sentí al instante un gran alivio recorriendo mi cuerpo.

- No es nada, es sólo que Jake tiene muy buena memoria.- contesté, recomponiéndome.

- Bueno, es suficiente.- sentenció Siobhan.- El asunto es grave, Edward. Y me gustaría poder darte alguna información relativa a esa vampira desconocida. Pero he mirado la foto que nos enviaste, y no puedo añadir nada. Ni siquiera tenéis un nombre…

- Y, por raro que parezca, Irlanda no es demasiado frecuentada por vampiros nómadas.- complementó Liam.- Tan sólo hemos coincidido una vez con Alistair… quizá deberíais intentar encontrarle. Como de seguro recordáis, él es un rastreador…

Alistair, ¡claro! Alistair era un vampiro nómada inglés, un viejo conocido al que Carlisle había hecho unos cuantos favores. Aunque era muy difícil encontrarle y conseguir algo de cooperación por su parte.

- Es un buen consejo, Liam, te lo agradecemos.- se me adelantó Jasper.- Debemos considerarlo, Edward. Tener de nuestro lado a un rastreador… ¿Cómo lo ves, Alice? ¿Cariño?

Observamos a Alice durante unos minutos, mientras se concentraba. Nadie osó interrumpir su proceso, excepto por los murmullos que salían de los labios de mi hija mientras dormía: "No, mamá no… ¿dónde? ¿Mamá, dónde…?". Segundos antes, Jake había arqueado una ceja al saber que Alice estaba meditando sin previo aviso. Pero ahora, ahora clavaba sus ojos negros en mí, leyendo mi rostro, que estaba seguro reflejaba perfectamente la angustiosa tortura en la que, muy a mi estilo, me estaba recreando. Nessy también hablaba en sueños, como ella. Como Bella. Bella.

- La imagen es difusa, creo que pueda ser… ¿Edward, podría ser…? ¿Edward?- intentó mi hermana.

Sentí la mano de Jasper apoyándose sobre mi hombro, y salí de mi trance impuesto. Parpadeé para sacudirme las imágenes que había visto en la mente de Nessy, y unas calles de aspecto bohemio y un mercadillo de objetos usados abarrotado de gente vino a mi mente.

- Portobello Road.- contesté, a la pregunta que no había oído.

- Rumbo a Londres, entonces.- dedujo Alice.

* * *

A/N: Bueno, espero que las Team Jacob me perdonen por volver a pintar a un Jacob peleón. Sí, recuerdo perfectamente que Edward había perdonado todos sus insultillos y demás tretas - aquello de: "Adiós, Jacob, mi hermano, mi hijo"-. Pero es que Edward acaba de demostrarle eso que Jacob tanto temía, que él no era capaz de proteger a Bella de los peligros de su mundo. Es factible que vuelva a estar enfadado con Edward, ¿verdad?

Y con este capítulo contesto aquella duda que surgió en los primeros capítulos. Sí, Renesmee existe, y Jacob está imprimado con ella.

Ahora, por favor, por favor, demostradme que queréis seguir leyendo más y dejadme vuestros comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Bueno, aparentemente, nadie ha resultado ofendido con la introducción en la historia de un Jacob enfadado y de Nessie…

Gracias por seguir ahí. Aquí tenéis la siguiente dosis. Aviso: la semana que viene tenéis un capítulo con fuerza.

**Capítulo Dieciséis: "Un Ascenso"**

Pv Bella:

Aún no sé cómo pude recomponerme del hallazgo en mi habitación y volver junto a Claudia como si nada hubiera pasado. Por fuera, disfrutaba del thriller policiaco "L. A Confidencial", una historia donde nada es lo que parece.

- Mira que tienen morbazo los policías…- comentaba Claudia.

- Eso no es por los policías, es por los actores que eligen.- contesté yo. - ¿A que los policías gordos y calvos no te provocan lo mismo?

- No, tienes razón, mucha razón… ¡Qué lastima que Guy Pearce sea humano!

La verdad es que era muy agradable tener una charla tan abierta mientras veíamos una peli. Para que Claudia no me mirara raro, yo seguía todas y cada una de sus bromas. Puede que no recordara nada, pero ciertamente los gestos de algunos de los actores despertaban en mí algunas sensaciones… animales. Buscaría más películas del tal Pearce…

Por dentro, por dentro me bullía una sensación de incomodidad que aumentaba a cada nueva pregunta que surgía en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué tenía yo esa alianza de matrimonio en mi cazadora? ¿Quiénes eran Edward y Bella? ¿De dónde había salido el rostro que vi en la lavandería? ¿Qué hacían esa guardiana y Claudia en la clase de Dietrich? ¿Por qué Darien llevaba varios días visiblemente desmejorado? ¿Y por qué desaparecía de mi vista en cuanto íbamos a coincidir en la biblioteca o la sala de juegos o los jardines? ¿Por qué, ahora, mientras acariciaba distraídamente la alianza que llevaba en el dedo anular, la sentía como algo familiar?

Y por fin tenía a mano la fuente de alguna de esas respuestas. Dietrich me había convocado en el aula cuya entrada había espiado el otro día, para comenzar a entrenar mi capacidad de escudo. Eran clases privadas. Claudia no tendría acceso a ella, y había sido convocada una vez más ante el alto mando. Si me surgía la posibilidad, iba a intentar averiguar qué había ocurrido con Darien.

- Veamos, Micaela.- comenzó Dietrich, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta del mismo edificio del que vi salir a la guardiana y a Claudia, y posteriormente, a un dañado Darien. – Andrea me ha comunicado que debes empezar a ejercitar el que parece ser tu don: un escudo protector.

- Sí, señor.- contesté formalmente, al percibir que no estábamos solos en la sala. Un vampiro joven, de la misma estatura que la guardiana a la que había visto, aguardaba apoyado contra la pared que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste?

Ni loca iba a decirle a Dietrich lo del angelical rostro que había venido a mi mente durante la trifulca.

- Disculpe, no estoy segura de a qué se refiere.- intenté.

- ¿Qué forma tiene ese escudo?- reformuló Dietrich entonces, sin perder un ápice de paciencia.

¡Ah, bueno! Eso era un tema bastante diferente. Eso sí podía contarlo. Rememoré lo que sentí cuando creí venirse encima de mí la lavadora, y la imagen volvía a aparecer.

- Es como… como una especie de… película protectora. Cuando se activó, se separó unos centímetros de mí y me sentí envuelta en algo parecido a… una… una burbuja. Sí, eso es. Y cuando me aparté del peligro, la burbuja se pegó a mi forma y desapareció.- expliqué como pude.

- Concéntrate en Alec.- me pidió Dietrich.

De modo que ése era Alec. ¿Cómo había dicho Claudia? "_Ciega los cinco sentidos del oponente, dejándolo, mudo, insensible al tacto y al gusto, pero sobre todo, incapaz de oler nada, sordo y ciego". _

- Micaela, concéntrate.- me llamó Dietrich.

- Sí, señor.- volví a contestar formalmente.

Y al instante, lo ví. Bueno, no lo veía exactamente, porque en teoría no estaba ahí. Pero yo creí ver una especie de neblina que avanzaba hacia mí, sentí el peligro y la banda elástica que formaba parte de mi escudo reapareció.

Yo me sentía protegida… cuando la imagen vino a mi mente. Sentí mis ojos abrirse de par en par y todo mi cuerpo reaccionó al unísono. La piel se me tornó de gallina con la visión de aquellos labios exhibiendo una sonrisa tan perfecta, y una extraña corriente eléctrica me sacudió por todo mi interior. Y de repente, lo vi todo negro.

Y tampoco podía oír nada. Supe al instante lo que había sucedido. Había perdido totalmente la concentración. Estaba en sus brazos. Estaba en los brazos del propietario de la sonrisa perfecta, y sus ojos me miraban…

Pero el don de Alec me había arrebatado esa dulce imagen. El don de Alec… ¡El ataque! Solté todo el aire de golpe al recordar el "ataque" de Alec. Me enfurecí conmigo misma por dejar que ocurriera y porque defenderme de él significaba no dejar que esa imagen me inundara. Y era muy difícil…

Abrí los ojos. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado. Pero los abrí y lo vi todo negro. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir con rapidez, y a los pocos segundos, vi la banda elástica de mi escudo a mi alrededor.

Pensé en la sala donde estábamos, y en la posición de Dietrich, dándome cuenta de que él se encontraba de pie, a medio camino entre Alec y yo. Él también estaba siendo "atacado". Empujé con todas mis fuerzas la banda elástica, tratando de llegar hasta él, y lo conseguí. Respiraba con dificultad cuando vi a Dietrich sonreír satisfecho.

- Es suficiente, Alec.- solicitó al guardián.

Y el ataque cesó. Y me veía flanqueada por varios vampiros, sabiendo que no estaban allí. Mi respiración se volvió tan entrecortada que la llamada de Dietrich me sobresaltó.

- ¡MICAELA!

Parpadeé repetidas veces y todo volvió a su sitio. Su sitio…

- ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo que Darien acabe molido en estas clases…- tanteé a mi profesor, y me doblé hacia el suelo, para que creyera que estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. Pero yo jadeaba por la sorpresa de verme rodeada de todos aquellos vampiros, de un enorme lobo, y del angelical rostro que había visto en la lavandería. Lo que más me inquietaba eran ese rostro, y el lobo.

- ¿Darien?- preguntó Dietrich, confuso.

- Sí, Darien. Metro setenta y tres, pelo castaño dorado, buena complexión física… Mueve objetos con la mente.- describí yo entonces.

- Sé quién es Darien.- contestó él entonces.- Pero no recuerdo que haya empezado con él.

¡¿CÓMO?!

- Disculpe… he debido confundirle, entonces. Creí haberle visto salir el otro día de aquí precedido de Claudia y otra vampira de estatura menor que cualquier otra de nosotras…

No se me escapó el siseo proveniente de Alec, ni el hecho de que sus puños se cerraran instintivamente durante unas milésimas. De hecho, sólo le atendía a él.- Déjelo, no importa. Tenía el sol de frente y pude ver mal…

Alec ya había desaparecido cuando Dietrich aceptó mis palabras. Esperaba secretamente que no le fuera a Claudia con el cuento. ¿O no iba a hablar con Claudia? Recordé lo que le acababa de decir a Dietrich sobre la intrusa de "la clase que nunca existió": "_otra vampira de estatura menor que cualquier otra de nosotras…" _Alec bien podía ser de la misma estatura que ella, según la rememoraba…Y otras palabras vinieron a mi mente: "_Alec y Jane, además de ser físicamente tan semejantes que parecen gemelos…"_ ¿Jane? ¿Podía haber sido Jane la que estuvo con ellos? ¿Cuáles habían sido las palabras de Claudia sobre ella? "_una vampira de aspecto aniñado, un angelote de Rafael en su versión más diabólica, que con sólo mirarte hace estremecer cada fibra de tu cuerpo hasta límites de dolor inimaginables"._

¿Límites de dolor inimaginables? ¿Dolor? Si para evaluar mi escudo había escogido a un Vulturi cuyo poder no amenazaba mi integridad física… ¿Por qué Dietrich había llamado a Jane para evaluar la telequinesia de Darien, si sólo era un entrenamiento?

- ¡Micaela!- me llamó Stelle.- Parece que hayas visto un fantasma…

- ¿Qué?- _"¡Mierda!"-_ ¡No! No, no… Acabo de salir de una clase con Dietrich, y estoy algo agotada, Darien sabrá a lo que me refiero…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

- Porque él tuvo un entrenamiento con Dietrich hace unos días.- contesté yo entonces, viendo clara la oportunidad.

- No me ha contado nada.- replicó ella genuinamente confusa. De sobra era sabido que Darien trataba de ganarse sus afectos. Presumiría de un avance en sus entrenamientos delante de todos, pero en especial, delante de ella.

- ¿Y sus magulladuras?

- ¡Ah, eso! Me costó bastante que lo reconociera, pero me dijo que había estado practicando y que perdió el control de su don intentando mover una roca… ¡Una roca, imagínate! ¡Darien!- exclamó. No era de admiración. Darien estaba detrás de mí viendo cómo hablaba con ella.

- ¿Una roca?- pregunté yo dándome la vuelta, y en tono jocoso. Se le veía tenso.

- S-s-sí, y-ya ve-ves.- empezó a balbucear. Esta conversación no iba a ganarse la admiración de Stelle. ¿Me tenía miedo? ¿A mí?

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté alargando mi mano para darle seguridad, apoyándola en su brazo.

Pero entonces él se apartó bruscamente, y se alejó de allí, dejándome totalmente perpleja.

- Micaela, ¿podemos hablar?- oí entonces a Claudia a mi espalda.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo te ha ido?- contesté jovialmente mientras me giraba hacia ella. ¿Huía Darien de mí, o de Claudia?

Sin decir ni una palabra, indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera, me despedí de Stelle en silencio y la seguí hasta alejarnos de cualquiera de los vampiros que descansaba o se ejercitaba en el jardín.

- He hablado con Dietrich.- comenzó.

No tengo ni idea de cómo hice para no mover un ápice mi gesto. Pero por dentro, estaba hecha un flan. ¿Alec habría hablado con ella? ¿Tan rápido?

- Cuéntame, ¿quedaste muy exhausta después de la clase? Dietrich dijo que avanzas muy rápido, aunque también pierdes tu concentración igual de rápido.- expresó preocupada.

- Fue cansado, sí. Pero una vez que dejé de activar el escudo, me recuperé bastante bien.- expliqué. ¡Uf! Vale, no sabe nada.

- La razón por la que te pregunto esto, es porque me han comunicado que debo partir de viaje.- me contó entonces ella.

¿De viaje? ¡Vaya! Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

- ¡Tienes una misión!- aplaudí fingiendo entusiasmo.

- No, eso no es del todo correcto.- contestó ella mirándome con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tenemos una misión.- corrigió ella.

¡Ah, no! ¡No, no,no,noooo! Precisamente ahora, ahora, que empezaba a pensar que algo muy gordo estaba ocurriendo conmigo, y que esta pelirroja sonriente que tenía enfrente era la principal sospechosa… ¡Me mandan de viaje con ella! ¿Sabrían que sospechaba?

- ¿Cómo que "tenemos"?

- Dietrich me ha dicho que eres perfectamente capaz de activar tu escudo en situación de peligro, y de proteger a varias personas en tu radio de acción. Bueno, se me ha encomendado una tarea, una importante tarea, y me han dicho que me lleve a quien yo quiera. Y te elijo a ti.- anunció entonces Claudia.

- Pero… pero…- intenté renunciar.

- Nada de peros, Micaela.- rechazó ella, cogiendo mis manos. Te vienes conmigo a Londres. Considéralo un ascenso. Ve a hacer la maleta.

¡Londres! ¿Qué diablos íbamos a hacer en Londres? Corrí a grandes zancadas hasta la habitación, abrí mi cuaderno en una página cualquiera y rasgué una de las esquinas, esperando poner una marca lo suficientemente visible para que me llamara la atención a mí, pero no la de otros, -sobre todo la suya-, y volqué mis pensamientos últimos en ella.

1.- Debes averiguar su poder.

Estaba segura de que me estaba ocultando a conciencia la naturaleza exacta de su don. Tras averiguar que el mío era la capacidad de proteger, insistí en que ella se sincerara conmigo con respecto a su don. Si estaba en la segunda fase del adiestramiento, era sencillamente porque ya lo había descubierto. Su respuesta fue muy simple.

- Digamos que tengo que un gran poder de convicción. Dejémoslo ahí.

Así que esa debía ser una de mis prioridades, no quitarle el ojo de encima, y tratar de verla en acción. Si yo iba a protegerla, pensé que eso no iba a ser difícil.

Sólo me quedaba una segunda frase que apuntar en mi cuaderno, tenía muy claro cuál debía ser:

2.- RECUERDA: NO confíes en Claudia.

Así, en letras mayúsculas, ocupando casi la mitad de la página, dejé expresado mi mayor temor. Y como no me sentí lo suficientemente segura, lo subrayé tres veces. Y después arranqué otra página del cuaderno, y escribí la frase en tantos papelitos como pantalones tenía, y oculté los trozos velozmente en cuantos bolsillos pude, sellándolos a la tela con pegamento.

Saqué la maleta y comencé a llenarla a velocidad vampírica para que Claudia no pensara que tardaba demasiado, y volví rápidamente al cuaderno, anoté la fecha del día, y lo cerré, dejándolo justo en mitad de la mesa.

Darien no recordaba la clase con Dietrich, Dietrich no recordaba haberla dado, y yo no recordaba montones de cosas. De repente, el golpe en la cabeza me pareció la idea más absurda del mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Siento no haber actualizado ayer. Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner y Chris Weitz estarán en Madrid el 12 de noviembre, y no podré ir a verles. Me enteré ayer. Por eso la tarde fue una completa locura.

Porfis, inundadme de comentarios para que me olvide de mi mala fortuna, sniff, snifff.

Noticias aparte, ¿alguien mencionó a Renesmee? No, aún no...

Una vez más, la carta del comienzo del capítulo estaba escrita con la letra de Edward, por eso no lleva tildes. Su estilo de letra no las acepta. Os dejo con uno de los capítulos más importantes hasta el momento.

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete: "Marea Humana"**

Pv Edward

"Mi preciado tesoro:

Se que no he actuado bien al ocultarte la desaparicion de Bella. Pero debo reconocerlo desde este momento: soy un vampiro esencialmente egoista.

Y esa es mi principal razon para huir ahora. Me han alejado de tu madre, y no soportaria que nada malo te ocurriera a ti tambien.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, mi vida: no nos sigais. Me niego a poner a nadie mas en peligro para traer a tu madre de vuelta. Se que piensas que puedes ayudar. Si esto ocurre, si te necesito en algun momento, no dudes que seras la primera en saberlo.

Pero no ahora. No cuando seguimos sin saber que ha pasado ni quien esta detras de todo. Es demasiado peligroso.

Te lo suplico. Creeme.

Edward".

No podía permitir que viniera con nosotros. No podía pensar siquiera un segundo en la posibilidad de que ella y Jacob se nos unieran en nuestra búsqueda.

La ventaja de que el mejor amigo de tu hija semihumana sea un licántropo, es que ambos necesitan dormir. Y por lo tanto, no me fue demasiado difícil escabullirme con Alice y Jasper mientras el recordatorio viviente de que Bella existía descansaba de todas las emociones sufridas esa tarde, dejando esta breve carta donde la suplicaba que no fuera tan testaruda como su madre, y me dejara a mí cargar con la desesperación de perder día a día el rastro que me llevaba a ella.

Mientras Jasper subía el Audi al Ferry, Alice tuvo otra visión. Y esta vez sí la compartió conmigo. Era obvio por qué.

Era una hoja de cuaderno. Una hoja de cuaderno con dos frases:

1.- Debes averiguar su poder.

2.- RECUERDA: NO debes confiar en Claudia.

- ¡Claudia!- exclamé de inmediato. La existencia de ese nombre me confirmaba la más desesperante de mis frustraciones: que seguíamos una pista falsa. El nombre de Micaela no era el rastro correcto. – Hemos seguido una corazonada estúpida.

Mis puños volvían a estar tan tensos, que mis uñas iban a rasgar la piel de mis manos.

- Jazz, se llama Claudia. La vampira pelirroja se llama Claudia. O al menos por ese nombre la conoce Bella.- anunció a su compañero.

- ¿Otra visión borrosa, cariño?

- No, esta no es borrosa. Y si proviene de Bella…

- Sólo puede ser de ella.- interrumpí.

No, no iba a dudar ahora que la mente de Bella estaba tratando de abrirse paso entre la niebla de órdenes que estaba recibiendo de Claudia.

- Si proviene de Bella, -prosiguió Alice.- …entonces sabemos dos cosas: que nuestra desconocida se llama Claudia, y que Bella está empezando a sospechar de ella.

- Si el nombre que buscábamos es Claudia, ¿quién demonios es Micaela?- preguntó entonces mi hermano.

- Es Bella…- respondí apretando los dientes. Ahora sí.

Ahora mis uñas ya estaban clavadas en mi carne, y el rostro de Jasper se contrajo por el dolor físico, y por el emocional. Si aceptábamos la idea de que Micaela era ella, entonces confirmábamos el más desgarrador de mis temores: Bella había sido obligada a llevarse la vida del chófer, a alimentarse de su sangre humana.

Percibí los temblores de Alice en el asiento del acompañante, y abrí mi mente a la de mi hermano.

- _Tienes que ayudarme, Edward. Tienes que permitir que la calme primero a ella. No puedo soportar su sufrimiento. No puedo calmar el mío, el de ella, y el tuyo también. Esta vez no, Edward. La visita de Nessy me ha dejado agotado. Has sufrido tanto viéndola… Me desborda. Abate tu ira, Edward. No nos sirve de nada en este momento. Ya tenemos su nombre. Y sabemos que Bella está luchando. Es lo único que debemos pensar.- suplicaba Jasper._

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y solté la tensión de mis puños, dejando libre la mano derecha para pellizcarme el puente de la nariz.

Debí haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de las consecuencias de la visita "sorpresa" de Renesmèe. No era un ingenuo. No podía pensar que mis diferentes reacciones fueran a pasar desapercibidas. Jacob no las había ignorado, y él sólo había tenido que mirarme a los ojos.

Para Jasper era más duro. Él sentía lo mismo que yo. Y sin pensarlo, le había sometido a la misma tortura con la que me había autoflagelado. Estúpido.

- Jazz, tendremos que parar a cazar algo. A los tres nos vendrá bien.- sugerí cuando salimos del ferry y emprendíamos el viaje desde Liverpool a Londres.

- Eso nos retrasará.- murmuró Alice.

Estaba preocupada. La visión del mercado no era ya tan nítida, y estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza a una idea.

- Yo también lo he pensado, Alice. Supongo que tendremos que preguntarle a él cuando le encontremos.-

- ¿A qué os referís?- preguntó mi hermano, interrumpiendo una de nuestras frecuentes conversaciones privadas.

- Por supuesto, Jazz, disculpa.- accedí.- Alistair es prácticamente un ermitaño, incluso un misántropo. No se encuentra cómodo entre la gente y rehuye su compañía. Sobre todo la humana. Mientras que Portobello Road es famoso como atracción turística, su mercado de compra-venta de antigüedades y objetos usados es visitado diariamente por miles de turistas. Y su día grande es hoy, sábado. Estará abarrotado…

- "Portobello Road, Portobello Road, donde se vende y se compra hasta el Sol… El que quiera deshacerse de algo que usó, que venga a venderlo a Portobello Road…".- canturreó Alice desde su asiento.

- Así que haremos bien en cazar algo. Podemos desviarnos hacia Wychwood Forest y cazar algún que otro ciervo… Con algo de suerte no nos entretendremos demasiado. ¿Cómo lo ves, Alice?- volví a sugerir.

La caza fue aprobada por unanimidad y Alice aseguró que el clima seguiría favoreciéndonos a nuestra llegada a Londres, lo que aportó un poco de relajación a nuestras mentes.

_- Gracias, Edward. Me he puesto un poco tenso hace un rato, y a lo mejor te he presionado demasiado. Gracias por ayudarme._

- No tiene importancia, Jazz. Además, tenías razón.- concedí en voz alta. Alice estaba concentrada en las antigüedades de Portobello y… en "La Bruja Novata". Cuenta con que Alice saque a relucir su espíritu infantil en medio de la tormenta.

Incluso a mí me vino bien reponer fuerzas. Debía admitir que ciervos y jabalíes no eran lo mismo que un sabroso puma, pero lo consideré una nimiedad teniendo en cuenta la razón de nuestro cambio nutricional. Era ridículo ponerse a pensar ahora en eso.

Armándonos de paciencia, atravesamos el tráfico de Londres en un maravilloso sábado nublado, que nos permitió bajar ligeramente las ventanillas, mientras Jasper circulaba por la ciudad. Dejamos el coche en un parking, y nos dirigimos a pie hacia nuestro destino.

Como yo había dicho, en pleno sábado, los puestos de Portobello estaban saturados de turistas.

- Abarcaremos más si nos separamos, la zona parece muy amplia.- sugirió Jasper.

Esta idea no despertó demasiadas simpatías en Alice, a la que mi hermano miró de inmediato. Repentinamente volvía a estar tensa.

- Mantengamos los móviles encendidos.- añadió él para ponerla a su favor.

Intenté ver en qué pensaba, por qué de repente tanta incomodidad, pero la única imagen que ocupaba su mente era yo mismo, rodeado de humanos, y mirando a uno y otro lado, claramente agitado. ¿Alice temía que me perdiera por Portobello?

Confirmé mi sospecha cuando pude sentirla siguiéndome a una distancia prudencial mientras yo recorría la avenida de las antigüedades.

El mercado de Portobello había surgido en la zona de Notting Hill, en la parte oeste de Londres en el siglo XIX, como un mercado normal de frutas y verduras. Los tenderetes de antigüedades se unieron al mercado en la década de los 60, y Walt Disney los retrató en 1972 en la película "La Bruja Novata".

Junto con Camden, son las dos áreas más turísticas para quien busca alguna que otra ganga. Además, la zona de antigüedades tiene el atractivo de estar amenizada por algunos músicos callejeros.

Paseaba olisqueando disimuladamente el aire para detectar la presencia de Alistair entre el gentío, cuando una ráfaga trajo a mí un aroma inconfundible que cegó todos mis sentidos al instante. ¡No, no, no! ¡Era imposible!

- ¡BELLA!- grité un segundo después, casi sin poder evitarlo.

Mi cuerpo había reaccionado al unísono en toda su extensión. Algunos paseantes se habían dado la vuelta y me miraban asustados. Estaban asustados. Comencé a intentar abrirme paso entre la marea humana, intentando escurrirme a duras penas por el más mínimo recoveco, a hurgar en cuanta mente podía, para intentar ver dónde se encontraba ella. Lavanda y freesia, no había posibilidad de error, no cuando mi respiración se había acelerado sin ninguna razón aparente.

- Bella, Bella, por favor…- recitaba mientras me veía absolutamente superado por la marabunta de turistas.

Continué peleando con el muro de paseantes, ganándome más de uno o dos insultos, hasta que, igual de fugaz que había venido, el aroma se desvaneció.

Y me ví parado en mitad de la avenida, rodeado por humanos, y en un estado de ánimo visiblemente agitado.

- Bella, Bella amor mío… ¿dónde estás?

Pv Bella

- ¡Micaela!- me había llamado Claudia.- Micaela, activa el escudo y ¡hazlo ya!

La había oído. Había oído esa voz de terciopelo gritando el nombre que aparecía en la alianza. Y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas habían reaccionado como una sola, haciéndome sentir una euforia tal que mis pupilas se habían dilatado, excitadas por aquella voz, que me había sonado presa de la angustia en mis oídos, mientras Claudia tiraba de mi brazo para sacarme de allí.

- Pero ¿no buscábamos a un vampiro, Claudia?- protesté cuando alcanzamos el coche.- ¿No era ése?

Quería seguir la voz. Necesitaba seguir la voz. Arropada bajo mi escudo, el rostro de facciones perfectas, cabello color bronce, sonrisa cegadora y ojos dorados había reaparecido frente a mí con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba segura de que era él. El mismo propietario de la fragancia de miel, lilas y luz del sol que había distinguido en la dirección de la voz, en el mismo instante en que me giré hacia ella.

- Era un vampiro, sí. Acompañado de varios más.- aclaró Claudia arrancando ruidosamente el vehículo, y emprendiendo lo que yo llamaría una huida.

- ¿Entonces?- exigí yo.

- Micaela, sólo somos dos. ¡No pretendo arriesgar nuestras vidas por un solo vampiro, enfrentándote a otros tres! Como tú has dicho, aún eres principiante…

- ¿Otros tres? Pero ¡no tiene sentido! Me dijiste que buscábamos a un vampiro que vivía solo y que rehuía la compañía ¡y que sería fácil interceptarle!- recordé, mientras separaba mentalmente el resto de aromas puros que había percibido entre el gentío del mercado.

Estaba siendo asaltada literalmente por imágenes absolutamente nítidas de los otros dos vampiros a los que se refería Claudia. Un hombre y una mujer vinieron a mi mente, y pude recordar haberlos visto flanqueándome en la sala. Pomelo, verbena y rocío de la mañana. Rosa amarilla, madera de tejo y cactus… ¡Me eran tan familiares!

Eran tantas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, me estaba sintiendo tan abrumada, que la orden de Claudia me pareció acertada.

- Micaela, desactiva el escudo, me estás asustando…- la oí decir a mi lado.

- Lo siento, -me disculpé torpemente, poniendo mi mano en su brazo, evitando que ella me tocara.- supongo que soy de efecto retardado. ¡Hemos estado rodeadas por vampiros desconocidos!

Gesticulé teatralmente para dar a entender que habíamos pasado un gran riesgo esa tarde, y Claudia se concentró en la conducción dejando escapar un cómico resoplido.

- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? Hemos fracasado en esta misión.- interrogué entonces.

- No, eso no es cierto.- replicó Claudia con un tono algo afectuoso.

- ¿Ah, no? Nos enviaron para encontrar a ese rastreador, y volvemos con las manos vacías…

- Micaela, ésa era mi misión. La tuya era protegerme, y lo has hecho. Puedes estar orgullosa.- aclaró ella, anunciando su opinión solemnemente. – Has demostrado que merecías la confianza que deposité en ti. Supongo que eso puede que ablande un poco al alto mando…

Pv Claudia

Pero ¿qué demonios había ocurrido en ese maldito mercado? Se suponía que íbamos a intentar convencer a Alistair de que se uniera a nosotros "voluntariamente".

Mis informaciones eran claras. El condenado sabía –y si me entero de quién ha dado la voz de alarma, va a lamentarlo- que estábamos buscándole.

Por eso las últimas veces que alguno de los nuestros le había visto había sido en lugares excepcionalmente llenos de gente, lugares donde él jamás habría puesto un pie, de no verse acorralado.

Pero verse acorralado y cambiar de itinerario no es lo mismo que rodearse de vampiros que puedan cubrirle las espaldas…

La presencia de los otros tres vampiros había tirado por tierra cualquier intento de incursión en el territorio. Sí, llevaba conmigo a una potente escudo ¡que no recordaba ni papa de cómo defenderse en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo! Y no contentos con todo esto, ¡adivina quiénes son los defensores de Alistair!

¡Mierda! Cuando le oí llamarla, creí que mi congelado corazón iba a hacer un rápido viajecito hacia fuera de mi cuerpo… En plata, creí que el corazón se me salía por la boca. Lo hubiera hecho de no estar petrificado. Menos mal que actué con rapidez y me aferré al brazo de Micaela para ordenarla por la vía rápida que nos cubriera con su escudo. Eso evitaría que la siguieran por el olor.

Que de hecho, era lo único por lo que Cullen podía haber sabido que ella estaba allí. Ellos no saben qué aspecto tiene ahora, no la reconocerían si la vieran de frente. Ni siquiera estábamos cerca de ellos, y por eso tuve la oportunidad de alejarla de allí lo más rápido que pude. El resto del trabajo lo hizo cada uno de los turistas que le impidió acortar distancia hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

¡¿Qué coño se supone que voy a decirle a Aro?! "He fallado mi misión porque los Cullen aparecieron en Portobello Road y decidí que mi prioridad número uno era sacar de allí a la Sra. Cullen… disculpe mi Señor, a Micaela en el menor tiempo posible, antes incluso de que coincidieran sus miradas." "¿Los Cullen? ¿Intentas tomarme el pelo, Claudia?" "No, mi Señor. Le juro que los jodidos Cullen estaban en Portobello Road…"

¡No, no, noo! Me estaba volviendo histérica. Sí, ¡Genial, Claudia! ¡Fáltale al respeto a Aro! Eso es lo más sabio que puedes hacer en este momento. Ya estaba viendo a Jane con ese brillo perverso en sus ojos que anticipa el placer que va a sentir al aplicar una nueva tortura. Y además a mí, que seguro que estaba en su lista tras hacerla despertar del trance en mitad de su habitación, cuando la había interceptado en los pasillos de la recepción.

- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? Hemos fracasado en esta misión.-

"Pues evidentemente, yo voy a contarle a la Tríada mi garrafal metedura de pata y a esperar pacientemente a que Aro le dé la orden a Jane para patearme el trasero por inútil. Y tú me estarás esperando en la sala de juegos. Porque tienes prohibido presentarte ante la Tríada".

- No, eso no es cierto.- repliqué con un tono falsamente afectuoso.

- ¿Ah, no? Nos enviaron para encontrar a ese rastreador, y volvemos con las manos vacías…

"Eso, niñata. Tú recuérdame que tu familia, a la que creí completamente ajena a nuestros viajes, rota de dolor en algún rincón de Vancouver, se ha presentado en Londres, como venida de la nada, y que he tenido que emprender una humillante huida para evitar que te reunieras con ellos y Aro me arrancara mi preciosa cabecita de bucles pelirrojos…"

- Micaela, ésa era mi misión. La tuya era protegerme, y lo has hecho. Puedes estar orgullosa.- anuncié mi opinión solemnemente. – Has demostrado que merecías la confianza que deposité en ti.

"Eso es. Tú empieza a ver que tienes un puesto para ti en la guardia, céntrate en cumplir los objetivos, y olvida la voz que oíste en el mercado…"

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué me decís? ¿Me merezco unos poquitos comentarios más? Qué cerca han estado...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Muchísimas gracias por darme un poquitito de vuestro cariño para levantarme el ánimo, comentando el anterior capítulo. Onírica, melania, como no estáis registradas, sólo puedo saludaros así: ¡Hola! XD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Dieciocho: "Maldad"**

Pv Edward

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado, ajeno al ajetreo de la gente que iba y venía por entre los puestos del mercado, cuando percibí una suave ondulación en el aire, y acto seguido, su melena desflecada apoyándose lánguidamente sobre mi hombro.

Suspiré hondo y acaricié distraídamente su espalda mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos me inundaran completamente, reconfortándome.

-_"Lo siento muchísimo, Edward. Yo sólo te veía dando vueltas… No podía imaginarme por qué…"_

- No estoy perdiendo la cabeza, ¿verdad Alice?- quise confirmar, de repente.

- No, Edward. No, yo también sentí su presencia.- contestó ella entonces, suspirando.- Bella ha estado aquí, casi a nuestro alcance.

Yo seguía acariciando su espalda en pequeños círculos cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, dentro de su bolso, al que hizo caso omiso. Cuando dejó de sonar, entonces fue el mío el que comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi camisa, pero yo tampoco contesté a la llamada.

- Vamos,- anunció Alice incorporándose con fluidez y ofreciéndome su mano.- Jasper nos está buscando.

Acepté su ayuda y la seguí por el mercadillo como un perrillo faldero, hasta que encontramos a Jasper. Sus pensamientos no se centraban sólo en preguntarme dónde habíamos estado. Él había reconocido a Claudia y la había seguido hasta que se subieron al coche.

- Sí, ésa es Claudia. Pero la chica que la acompaña…- mis palabras se desvanecieron con la misma facilidad con la que se había volatizado el aroma de Bella. Sentí un nuevo conato de ira y desesperación al darme cuenta de la artimaña. Bella era la chica de pelo negro con coleta a la que esa malnacida arrastraba del brazo hasta el coche.

- Te juro que intenté acercarme. Pero me fue literalmente imposible luchar contra la corriente humana, guardando las apariencias… Y deduzco por tu frustración interna que sabes de lo que hablo.- informó mi hermano.- Ambas llevaban gafas de sol y apenas pude ver su cara. Subieron al coche de lunas tintadas y Claudia emprendió la marcha de inmediato y pisando a fondo el acelerador.

- ¿Y por qué no gritaste?- intervino Alice.

- Porque sólo reconoció a Claudia, y el viento soplaba en nuestra dirección. No pudo estar seguro de que era Bella, porque ha cambiado de aspecto.- contesté entonces yo.

Los ojos de Alice se le salían de las órbitas y la indignación brillaba en sus pupilas. No pude evitar que una lastimosa risilla se escapara de mis labios cuando leí de nuevo su mente.

_-"¿Cómo que Bella ha cambiado de aspecto? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarla un pelo de la melena que YO cuidaba? ¿Qué desastre voy a encontrarme cuando vuelva a verla de nuevo?"- _pensaba Alice indignada

- Obviamente, hermanita… Su intención sólo obedece al objetivo de que nadie la reconozca al verla. No porque bajo tus expertos cuidados no estuviera atractiva.- reproché de modo cariñoso, sabiendo que, al fin y al cabo, ese minúsculo detalle sólo era otra razón más que avivaba el deseo de Alice de arrancarle a Claudia su linda cabecita.- Así que el Ferrari finalmente era suyo.

- ¿Qué Ferrari dice, Jasper?- interrogó Alice mientras vislumbrábamos nuestro Audi en el aparcamiento.- ¿El que estuvo aparcado en la gasolinera de Albi?

- El mismo. Un Ferrari Testarossa de color negro, sin matrícula.- respondió Jasper entrando al coche y poniéndose al volante una vez más.

- ¡Alice!- exclamé seriamente contrariado.- ¿Picadilly Circus?

Como única respuesta, mi hermanita se encogió de hombros y le indicó afirmativamente a su marido que ésa era la dirección a tomar, esta vez. Y mientras, yo deseaba fervientemente que Alistair estuviera allí y nos explicara convincentemente la razón de su extraño comportamiento. ¿Estaría simplemente de caza? Yo no salía de mi asombro.

- Me alegra oír tu voz, hijo.- saludó Carlisle al segundo timbre.

- Gracias, papá. La tuya también es bienvenida.- recibí con agrado.

- ¿Hay novedades sobre la búsqueda?- preguntó entonces él de inmediato.

- Sí, las hay. Alice ha comenzado a ver de vez en cuando imágenes que no corresponden a ninguno de vosotros, y que, por su contenido, pensamos que vienen de Bella.- expliqué.

- No imaginas la alegría que siento por ti, hijo. Eso sin duda es una buena noticia, ¿verdad?- felicitó Carlisle.

- Esas visiones nos ofrecen alguna que otra información. Sabemos que Bella ya no confía en su captora y que se deja a sí misma mensajes para no olvidarlo.- proseguí

- ¿No confía en su propia mente?- preguntó entonces mi padre.

- Carlisle, creemos que esa vampira envía órdenes a la mente. Bella ha debido darse cuenta de algo en concreto que la hace pensar que…

¡Maldita sea! Sabía que la palabra "recuerda", estaba enfatizada por alguna razón concreta, y no podía ser otra.

- ¿Edward?- llamó Jasper, que enseguida entendió mi cambio de ánimo.

- ¿Hijo?- reclamó Carlisle.

- _Edward, ¿qué ocurre?- pensó Alice.- Las manos te están temblando…_

- ¡Son los recuerdos! ¡Bella no tiene recuerdos!- exclamé, sintiendo una vez más la furia creciendo en mi interior.- Bella lo ha olvidado todo…

- Edward, hijo, ¿qué orden es esa?- preguntó mi padre.

- Subrayó la palabra "recuerda" en el cuaderno, y la escribió en mayúsculas…- expliqué entre dientes.- Bella tiene miedo de no recordar que no debe fiarse de ella. Por eso lo escribe… Bella se ha dado cuenta de que no recuerda nada anterior a su encuentro con Claudia. ¡Esa hija de puta la ordenó OLVIDAR!

- ¡Edward!- amonestó mi padre desde el otro lado.

La sangre me hervía, o la ponzoña, o qué sé yo. Y no era sólo la mía. Alice le estaba dedicando a Claudia toda suerte de epítetos en nada cariñosos, y Jasper no sabía si dar rienda suelta a su ira o intentar calmar la nuestra. Sus manos estaban totalmente clavadas al volante del Audi. Y yo una vez más, deseaba poder gritar.

- ¿Olvidar, hijo? ¿Bella ha olvidado quién es?- preguntó mi padre, a quien también se le notaba algo más que contrariado.- y ¿Quién es Claudia?

- Discúlpame, papá.- contesté, regresando a la conversación.- Claudia es el nombre de la vampira. Bella la llama así.

- Hijo, espero que me perdones por hablarle a Nessy de la desaparición de su madre. Me doy cuenta de que todo esto adquiere ya tintes demasiado peligrosos. Te ruego que seáis cuidadosos y que os protejáis los unos a los otros.- pidió mi padre. Parecía estar pensando en algo más.

- Creo que, de momento, hemos conseguido que se mantenga al margen… No te preocupes, Carlisle. Tenía derecho a saberlo.- disculpé inmediatamente.

- Distribuiré la nueva información a nuestros amigos para que estén alerta…

- Diles también que… Bella lleva el pelo teñido de negro, completamente liso… y díles también… que sus ojos son color borgoña.- completé tomando aire.

Pv Bella

Claudia había ido directa a informar al alto mando del fracaso de la captura de Alistair, y yo tenía unos minutos libres de su influencia para poner al día mis anotaciones.

"Bella", pensaba yo una y otra vez mientras continuaba dándole vueltas en mi dedo a la alianza. No puede ser coincidencia.

Y había otra cosa extraña en mis visiones. Decidida a averiguar más cosas, me interné en las estanterías de la biblioteca del cuartel buscando la información que necesitaba, y que me estaba intrigando desde hacía unos días. Pero hoy había sido mucho más patente, y estaba claro que necesitaba saber por qué. ¿Por qué esos tres vampiros que me habían venido a la mente en el mercado tenían los ojos dorados?

Desconocía completamente la razón. No había visto ningún vampiro así en Volterra. Y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a mirar. Y por alguna extraña razón, no me sentía inclinada a hacer esa pregunta a ninguno de los adiestradores ni a ninguno de los adiestrados.

Comencé a hojear por encima una "Genealogía de Vampiros", encontrando el libro tan extenso que lo cogí y me lo llevé a la habitación, donde encontré el cuaderno en mitad de la mesa nada más llegar. El cuaderno, mi cuaderno de hechos. Dejé a un lado la Genealogía, y comencé a repasar mis últimos hallazgos.

Fui apuntándolos uno a uno. Incluido el hecho de que sólo tenía aquellas extrañas visiones cuando usaba mi escudo. Anoté los olores que había detectado en el mercado y la descripción de los rostros que me venían a la mente al agruparlos.

Era extraño, porque, aunque no recordaba que la mujer apareciera en la visión que tuve en el aula de Dietrich, su rostro había aparecido casi de inmediato ante mis ojos: rocío de la mañana, verbena y pomelo. La veía con el pelo negro y la melena corta, con las puntas desflecadas, y ojos dorados. Y luego, el vampiro rubio: rosa amarilla, madera de tejo y cactus… Y finalmente, miel, lilas y luz del sol: la fragancia que había hecho que todo mi cuerpo deseara buscar a su propietario, y la voz de terciopelo que había llamado a Bella, con desesperación. Por segunda vez tuve la sensación de que las tres cosas iban de la mano: el rostro de facciones perfectas, sonrisa deslumbrante, ojos dorados y cabello color bronce –un cabello deliciosamente despeinado, pero impecable-, iba irremisiblemente unido a la voz de terciopelo y a la fragancia de luz del sol, lilas y miel. Pero para mi frustración, ningún nombre me venía a la cabeza.

Después me puse a pensar en que aquellas imágenes sólo acudían a mi mente cuando estaba protegida por mi escudo. Protegida de influencias exteriores… Y cerré los ojos. Ya no creía que viviera encima de un pub en la misma Toronto, ni que me hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza en la librería, ni que yo era una cadete voluntaria de la guardia Vulturi, y sobre todo, y lo más doloroso de todo, era que dudaba firmemente que mi nombre fuera Micaela, y que Claudia fuera una amiga.

Lo que yo era, estaba en esas hojas del cuaderno y tenía que recuperarlo. ¿Cómo iba a averiguar quiénes eran Bella y Edward?

Noté pasos acercándose y volví a cerrar el cuaderno para no llamar la atención sobre él, y escondí la Genealogía en el armario de la ropa. ¿Cómo iba a justificar que estuviera leyendo un manual que explicaba los tipos de vampiros que existían?

- Espero que no hayas deshecho la maleta, Micaela.- oí entonces a Claudia en el umbral de la puerta.- Porque salimos de nuevo de viaje.

- ¿Y adónde vamos esta vez? ¿Volvemos a Londres?- pregunté, volviendo a coger la cazadora y las gafas de sol.

- No, hemos perdido la oportunidad de reclutar a Alistair. Nos vamos a Brasil.- descubrió Claudia antes de asir su maleta e indicarme que la siguiera.

Interesante elección de palabras. Hemos perdido la oportunidad. Yo había perdido una oportunidad de lujo para reunirme con los míos. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de si iba a tener que esperar mucho o poco para la siguiente.

Pv Claudia

Había sido una reunión asombrosamente llevadera. Sabía que no las tenía todas conmigo cuando entré a la sala. Jane ya sonreía.

- Adelante, Claudia.- me había indicado Aro.- Si no recuerdo mal, te enviamos a reclutar a Alistair, un rastreador que se estaba escondiendo en lugares muy concurridos de Londres. Concretamente, te informamos de que frecuentaba mucho el mercado de Portobello.

- Es correcto, mi Señor.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó entonces él.- ¿Dónde está Alistair?

- Hubo complicaciones, sus señorías. El objetivo no estaba solo en el mercado.- comencé a explicar, introduciendo también en la charla a Marco y Cayo.

- Tú tampoco viajabas sola, Claudia.- recordó Aro, levantando una ceja.

- No, mi Señor. Me acompañaba una cadete que ha desarrollado un poderoso escudo.- concedí. No debía decir el nombre. No delante de los otros dos.

- Desconocíamos la existencia de otra escudo entre los cadetes de la guardia.- interrumpió Cayo.

Aro ya sabía a quién me refería. Su rostro hablaba a gritos. Yo esperaba que aceptara mi decisión, puesto que se suponía que yo no podía separarme de esa chiquilla porque estaba bajo mi supervisión, y que viera lógico que la escogiera para acompañarme en la misión debido a su capacidad para protegerme y protegernos a ambas.

- Oh, yo lo sabía, hermano.- contestó Aro entonces.- El descubrimiento es relativamente reciente, Andrea me lo ha comentado.

- Y si llevabas un escudo contigo ¿qué complicaciones pueden haberse presentado, Claudia?- interrogó entonces Cayo. Aro no me quitaba la vista de encima.

- Nosotras éramos dos contra uno, en un principio. Hasta que aparecieron tres vampiros más.- expliqué entonces.

- ¿Tres vampiros más?- preguntó Cayo.- ¿Sabes lo improbable que es eso?

- Mi Señor,- me dirigí a Aro, de inmediato.- sé lo extraño que es, y por lo tanto, quisiera que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Ofrecí mi mano a Aro para que leyera todo lo que había ocurrido en el mercado, y sentara bases para una reunión distinta donde me dijera qué debía hacer si los Cullen volvían a cruzarse en nuestro camino. La expresión de Aro mientras desgranaba mi mente era inescrutable hasta que llegó a mi recuerdo sobre la voz que llamó a Bella. Entonces, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa, y pocos segundos después, una sonrisa que hizo que se me helara la sangre se dibujó en sus labios. ¡Se alegraba de que hubiéramos sido descubiertas!

- Hermanos, es cierto. Cuatro contra dos, teniendo en cuenta que una era una simple cadete con escaso entrenamiento en lucha, era un número a evitar… Recibirás nuevas instrucciones. Tenemos informaciones de otra rastreadora en Brasil. Id a buscarla. De inmediato. Pero, antes…

- ¿Sí, mi Señor?

- Jane, querida, recuérdale a Claudia que jamás debe presentarse en ningún lugar sin un plan B para concluir con éxito su misión.- ordenó Aro.

Ya lo esperaba. Y lo merecía. Los imprevistos no eran obstáculo para ninguno de nosotros. La misión debía cumplirse. Y jamás debíamos dar por hecha toda la información que se había recabado previamente.

* * *

Bueno, éste es un capítulo sin mucha miga, pero aún así, sabéis que cada uno de vuestros comentarios, dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara. Besotes. La semana que viene, agarraos al asiento…


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: ¿Estáis tan nerviosas por la película como yo? Ya tengo mi camiseta para el día del estreno…

**

* * *

Capítulo Diecinueve: "Ensordecedor"**

Pv Edward

Dos días después, Alistair aún no había aparecido, y yo empezaba a pensar que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente. Alice continuaba teniendo visiones sobre los lugares más turísticos, pero ya no sólo de Inglaterra, sino de todo el Reino Unido. Y yo ya no le veía la utilidad a seguirle de acá para allá.

Carlisle había guardado un silencio sepulcral al oír que Bella tenía ahora los ojos color borgoña, manera deplorablemente cobarde de comunicarle que había sido obligada a alimentarse de un humano y, aunque no podía verla, podía imaginar la mueca de horror de Esme cuando mi padre se lo contara.

- Son los acantilados de Dover.- anunció Alice, ante la mirada atónita de Jazz, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- "Albión"…- contribuí con el alias del lugar.- Lo siento, pero no. Ya no pienso seguir buscando a Alistair. No sé de quién huye o se esconde, ni por qué. Pero os juro que no me importa lo más mínimo. Me niego categóricamente a perder más tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos?- preguntó ella.

- Visitar a Charles y Mackena en Viena.- anuncié.- Antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

- Opino como tú, Edward.- apoyó mi hermano, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Al…- comencé. Pero ella acababa de jadear en busca de aire y había bloqueado instantáneamente mi acceso a sus pensamientos.

Cuando la visión terminó, apretó fuertemente la mano de Jasper y me miró directamente, asintiendo.

- Edward, contesta.- anunció en tono monocorde.

En el mismo instante en que sacaba mi móvil del bolsillo de mi camisa, éste empezó a vibrar, mostrando una llamada entrante.

- Hola, Kate.- saludé a la hermana de Tanya.

- Hola, Edward. ¿Cuánto tardaríais en venir hasta Río?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Río de Janeiro? ¿Quiénes estáis allí?- interrogué, mucho más confuso que cuando ví su nombre en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

- Garret y yo. Hemos venido a informar a Zafrina de vuestros últimos adelantos.- explicó Kate.

- Gracias por tomaros esa molestia, Kate. Íbamos a acercarnos hasta allí en unos días…

- Creo que tenéis que adelantar esa visita, Edward. Tenemos novedades.- anunció entonces ella.

- ¡Estupendo, Kate!- respondí entusiasmado. Por fin algo más de luz.

- En serio, Edward… ¿Cuánto tardaríais en reuniros con nosotros?- insistió Kate, un tanto angustiada.

- Acabábamos de quedarnos sin opciones, de modo que si nos necesitáis en Río, subiremos al primer avión que nos lleve allí.- afirmé rápidamente.- ¿Es realmente necesario ir hasta allí? ¿No puedes simplemente contármelo?-

- No, Edward, es preciso que lo veas con tus propios ojos.- apremió entonces ella.

- De acuerdo, entonces.- accedí en nombre de todos.- Iremos ahora mismo a Heathrow.

Kate colgó no sin antes pedirme que le mandara un sms diciéndole a qué hora tomábamos el avión. Y así hicimos, nada más terminar la llamada, porque Alice se mostró absolutamente esquiva conmigo y no quiso decirnos en qué consistía su visión. Supe entonces que lo que íbamos a averiguar en Río de Janeiro no me gustaría.

Dejamos atrás la búsqueda infructuosa de Alistair y embarcamos en el primer avión que encontramos disponible, hacia la una y media de la tarde. Llegaríamos a Río aproximadamente a la medianoche, una hora conveniente para tres vampiros que querían evitar la luz del sol, aunque Alice nos hubiera provisto de ropa lo suficientemente útil como para no protagonizar otro desembarco tan frustrante como el de Lisboa.

Alice no se separaba de Jasper y repasaba mentalmente todo lo que sabíamos que había averiguado Bella: había anotado en aquel cuaderno todo lo que había pasado en el mercado, las descripciones de Alice, la de Jasper y la mía. Pero nada de nombres.

Eso encajaba a la perfección con mi hipótesis de la amnesia inducida, y por ese motivo, ocupé las once horas y media de vuelo en pensar cómo haría para hacerla recordar cuando me reuniera con ella. Repasé tantos de los recuerdos que atesoraba de todos y cada uno de los momentos que habíamos compartido en aquellos diecisiete años juntos, que el viaje hasta Río de Janeiro había concluido cuando apenas llevaba rememorados media docena de esos inconmensurablemente felices años.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Río, me sorprendió ver allí únicamente a Kate.

- Celebro que hayáis llegado, chicos.- saludó dándonos dos efusivos besos a cada uno.- Sé que había dicho que Garret vendría conmigo, pero él debe vigilar el coche… Seguidme.

Fuimos hasta el puerto, donde nos esperaba una motora para trasladarnos hasta nuestra siguiente parada: Paranaguá, a escasos kilómetros de Curitiba. El trayecto se me hizo más largo de lo que debía durar. Tenía la desagradable sensación de la precipitación y la urgencia por tenernos cerca y reunirnos inmediatamente con las amazonas, unido al hecho de que Alice y Kate estaban pensando constantemente en sus parejas, concretamente en sus momentos de máxima intimidad, estrategia que mi hermana usaba siempre para bloquear mi acceso a sus pensamientos. Y se me hacía francamente insoportable.

- ¿Cuánto queda, Kate?- pregunté claramente incómodo por todo el secretismo.

- Tan sólo unos pueblos más y tomaré la desviación, Edward. Lamento todo esto.- respondió ella.

Molesto, desvié mi atención hacia Jasper, y sus pensamientos fueron tan reveladores como los de las chicas.

-_"A mí no me mires. Alice está profundamente disgustada e iracunda, pero no me ha dicho por qué. Sólo me ha advertido que esté preparado. Que la intensidad de las emociones va a ser absolutamente insufrible"_

Genial. ¿Qué más quedaba por averiguar sobre este más que desagradable asunto, que podía superar la revelación de que Bella podía no acordarse lo más mínimo de la existencia de ninguno de nosotros, de mi existencia, de mi incondicional amor por ella?

Concentré entonces mis esfuerzos en ver hacia dónde nos dirigíamos: hacia la selva. Mi mente viajó por la idea de que estábamos o íbamos a estar rodeados de presas deliciosas, y se preguntaba si habríamos resistido unos días más sin cazar sabiendo que nuestra búsqueda nos traería a un lugar poblado de tantas delicatessen. Sabía la respuesta: no. El mercado de Portobello habría sido una dura prueba para nuestro estilo de vida en el estado en que nos encontrábamos.

Entonces Kate detuvo el todoterreno en un pueblo con un nombre familiar para mí: Cascavel.

- Tiene que haber una razón muy poderosa para que nos traigas a Iguazú en plena noche, Kate.- opiné al atar los últimos cabos.

- Créeme, muchacho, la hay.- contestó Garret saliendo a nuestro encuentro y abrazando a Kate.

Asentí cuando Garret nos indicó que le siguiéramos después de saludarnos educadamente, hasta un recodo donde abrió una ligera abertura entre la espesura. Estupendo. Ahora entendía la insistencia de Alice por vestirnos como si fuéramos en una expedición de caza, y el atuendo de Kate. Pero al menos durante la carrera en dirección al lecho de las Cataratas –que comenzamos a oír cuando llevábamos un kilómetro corriendo a través de la selva- fui capaz de deshacerme de parte de la tensión que venía acumulando. Íbamos ciertamente despacio para mi gusto particular, pero aún así era claramente liberador.

Nos detuvimos poco después frente a un espectáculo que sin duda justificaba el silencioso viaje en la motora y el todoterreno, la carrera por la selva en mitad de la noche, y diría que incluso cualquier otra penuria a la que me hubieran sometido. La belleza de aquella masa de agua cayendo con poderosa fuerza ante nosotros hacía palidecer las vistas de las inmensas Cataratas del Niágara. No podía compararse, no había parangón entre la belleza salvaje que nos rodeaba y el asfaltado del mirador de las cataratas estadounidenses. Sólo le veía un ligero inconveniente: aquel espectáculo de belleza sobrecogedora era absolutamente ensordecedor para un humano, y enormemente molesto para un vampiro.

- ¿Podemos saber ya por qué estamos aquí?- pregunté a gritos, no muy seguro de que el resto me hubiera oído.

Entonces, Garret le entregó una videocámara a Kate, que silenciosamente me la ofreció, situándose a mi lado, flaqueándome junto a Garret. Tomé aquella videocámara como si fuera a quemar, abrí la pantalla, desplegándola del aparato, y dudé un segundo antes de apretar el botón que me desvelaría la información anunciada casi un día antes. Tomé aire, y al instante quedé petrificado.

La cinta mostraba a Kachiri y a Senna reuniéndose con dos vampiros de la guardia Vulturi. Noté cómo el gruñido subía desde mi estómago. En el segundo siguiente, ambos vampiros se despojaban de sus capuchas para descubrir sus rostros ante las amazonas, y todo se volvió rojo.

- ¡No!- jadeé soltando todo el aire de golpe.

La siguiente imagen se acercó más claramente para distinguir sus hermosas facciones, y la cámara se deslizó entre mis dedos. En ese momento, Garret me abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!- rugí al límite de mis pulmones. Oí muy a lo lejos los sollozos de Alice y volví a rugir.- ¡AROOOOOOOOOO!

Mi cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable mientras Garret trataba de contenerme, y yo intentaba en vano deshacerme de mi prisión y recuperar el aire, mientras una y otra vez las aletas de mi nariz se inflaban por la ira.

- ¡Kate!- jadeó Alice.

Y entonces me ví libre de los brazos de Garret al tiempo que mi prima me agarraba fuertemente y una inmensa corriente eléctrica me atravesaba el cuerpo de parte a parte. Volví a rugir, pero esta vez por el dolor físico que Kate me estaba infligiendo.

- Te ruego que me perdones, Edward…- expresó antes de aplicar sobre mí una segunda descarga, aún más fuerte que la anterior.

Y esta vez gemí. Gemí sintiendo cómo todas mis fuerzas me abandonaban y caí de rodillas sobre el suelo, acompañado por Jasper, quien sin duda estaba pasando el peor de los tormentos que habíamos sufrido hasta el momento.

Dios santo, ni siquiera Jane se había acercado a provocarme un dolor tan sumamente lacerante como aquel. O sí, a su modo lo había hecho. Pero en aquel lejano día, Bella estaba a mi lado, y yo estaba ocupando su lugar, protegiéndola como siempre había hecho, y cuando saliéramos de aquel aprieto, iba a fundirme en su abrazo.

Hoy no. Hoy era Bella la que se había puesto en mi lugar, llevando sobre sus delicados hombros la carga que Aro tantas veces había querido infligir sobre mí. Y estaba demasiado lejos para aliviarme.

Los Vulturi. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¡Miserable!, ¡vil canalla!, ¡despiadada rata traidora!, ¡inmunda sabandija!, ¡cruel bellaco!, ¡despreciable víbora ponzoñosa! ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué a ella? A mi ángel…

- Es insoportable…- jadeó Jasper imperceptiblemente.

Pv Alice

Ahora encajaban todas y cada una de las piezas. La abundancia de documentación falsa, de dinero invertido en el secuestro, lo impecable de los asesinatos, la planificación extrema que hacía imposible que yo viera nada antes de que sucediera, e incluso la existencia de Claudia.

- Es insoportable…- jadeó Jasper imperceptiblemente.

Mi amor, sí lo es. Es insoportable descubrir que la respuesta estaba tan cerca… Es insoportable descubrir que si hubieras estado atenta al menos habrías visto que ese despreciable saco de inmundicia planeaba algo. Pero todo estaba tan tranquilo… ¿Qué necesidad había de vigilarles?

Me abracé a mi amado con todas mis fuerzas, arrodillándome junto a él, incapaz de respirar, atenazada por la culpa, implorando sentir la energía que emanaba de él en nuestros abrazos, ávida porque me correspondiera.

Mi alivio fue instantáneo cuando se aferró a mi cuerpo como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

- Edward.- susurró Kate.

Me estremecí. Jamás antes había oído sollozar a mi hermano.

- Edward, te lo suplico, háblanos.- pedía Kate.

- Edward, ahora… ahora ya sabemos quién lo ha hecho…- comencé.

Y al momento me arrepentí, porque un nuevo gruñido se elevaba desde su estómago.

- No, no, Edward, escúchame…- imploré.- Ya no luchamos contra un fantasma. Ya sabemos qué buscar… Si averiguamos qué es lo que persiguen, podremos acercarnos a Bella y evaluar el daño… podemos marcar una estrategia, Edward.

Esperamos impacientes que contestara a nuestros intentos por hacerle reaccionar, pero mi hermano no se movía, y el rostro de Kate se veía contraído por la angustia.

Garret recogió la videocámara del suelo, y volvió a guardarla en su estuche.

- Debemos irnos. Las amazonas nos esperan.- informó.

Y al no percibir ningún gesto por parte de Edward, lo cogió sobre sus hombros, como un pastor que lleva a su cordero herido, y comenzó a andar entre la espesura. Edward colgaba como si de un peso muerto se tratase.

- Jazz, cariño, ¿puedes andar?- pregunté, apartando de su rostro un rizo rebelde, para poder ver sus ojos.

- Sólo si no sueltas mi mano…- susurró él.

Acaricié su frente con la mía, y le ofrecí el apoyo que me pedía, ante la atenta mirada de Kate. Cuando nos hubimos incorporado, nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos, pero no soportó mucho más tiempo el silencio reinante, en esa parte de la selva, donde no se movía absolutamente nada. Era lógico, pensé. Ninguna criatura con un ápice de sentido de la supervivencia hubiera permanecido en un radio de varios kilómetros cerca de nosotros después de haber oído y sentido rugir a Edward minutos antes.

- Esta ha sido sin la menor duda la peor de las noticias que he comunicado a nadie.- lamentó Kate, luchando contra el nudo que tenía en el estómago, que no se notaba al oírla hablar, pero que yo sabía a ciencia cierta que se había instalado en su interior desde que había visto el rostro de Bella en aquella cinta.- Sólo espero que Edward sepa perdonarme con haber usado mi habilidad contra él.

-Edward lo entenderá, Kate. Sabrá que lo has hecho para evitar que se escape y haga alguna estupidez.- la tranquilicé.- Pero tienes que esperar a que lo digiera.

- Carlisle me pidió expresamente que evitara exactamente eso.- confesó ella entonces.

- ¿Somos los últimos en saberlo?- adivinó Jasper.

- Digamos que sí... Cuando distinguí la melena pelirroja de lejos, tuve un desagradable presentimiento, y le pedí a Garret que hiciera una foto… Veréis, íbamos al encuentro de Zafrina cuando ocurrió. Kachiri nos dijo que nos escondiéramos entre los árboles en cuanto las vio aparecer. Así que Garret y yo mirábamos desde lejos mientras el encuentro se producía. No podían olernos porque el aire soplaba en otra dirección. Nos limitamos a permanecer quietos y medianamente en guardia. Garret sacó la videocámara para que el flash no delatara nuestra posición. Y cuando se marcharon, Kachiri y Senna se quedaron estáticas como el vendedor del vídeo que nos enviasteis…- narró Kate.

- ¿Y después qué sucedió?- pregunté, casi sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

- Fuimos a su encuentro cuando creímos que ya no podían advertir nuestra presencia, y tuvimos que enseñarles la película, porque no recordaban absolutamente nada.- informó Kate.- Afortunadamente, la película tiene sonido. Y sabemos qué buscaban.

- ¿Se la distingue claramente?- pregunté entonces.

- Sí, me temo que sí. Está muy cambiada, pero si buscas sus rasgos característicos, la forma de sus ojos, la de sus labios… es fácil reconocerla para alguien que haya convivido con ella… Me impactó realmente ver sus ojos color borgoña. Se ha alimentado recientemente.- contestó Kate, ahogando la última frase en un susurro.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio después de aquella frase, y así permanecimos hasta llegar al coche. Cuando llegamos, Garret había asegurado a Edward en el asiento de atrás, y lo observaba negando con su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No ha dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino.- se quejó.

- Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo, Garret.- reprochó Kate mientras nos subíamos al todoterreno.

- ¡Como sea!- contestó él, encendiendo el motor con rabia.- Pero tiempo es precisamente lo que no tenemos…

Y llevaba toda la razón del mundo. Si Claudia buscaba algo en Brasil y aún no lo había encontrado, existía una posibilidad de acercarse a Bella, antes de que volvieran a Volterra o partieran de viaje a cualquier otro sitio.

Y por lo que Kate había dicho, las amazonas –y los propios Garret y Kate- sabían qué era. Eso nos daba una ventaja con la que antes no habíamos contado. Y si quería ser sincera conmigo misma, ya sabíamos muchas más cosas que hacía unos días: que el nombre por el que era conocida en Volterra era Micaela, sabíamos cuál era exactamente su actual aspecto –aunque él único de nosotros tres que había visto la película era Edward, yo esperaba que un poco más tarde me dejaran ver las imágenes, por mucho dolor que éstas fueran a causarme-, sabíamos que la pelirroja se llamaba Claudia, y que al parecer podía dar órdenes a la mente –incluida la de olvidar-. Y sabíamos que Bella ya no confiaba en ella, y que había empezado a recordar nuestros rostros y aromas, y la voz de Edward… ¿Qué más sabría?

* * *

Si habéis podido sentir la furia de Edward, su sufrimiento, y la agonía de Jasper, entonces voy por el buen camino.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: ¡Adartia, bienvenida! Sí, saber la verdad es doloroso, muy doloroso. Y por supuesto, cuenta con que el próximo jueves diré cuántas veces he llorado viendo "Luna Nueva". Y cuántos minutos de shock tendré cuando pasen los créditos finales, jajajjajja.

LaAbuela: Mil gracias por seguir ahí.

**

* * *

Capítulo Veinte: "Cairé"**

Pv Claudia

Un sms. Estaba nerviosa por el maldito sms que Gianna me había enviado desde Volterra:

- _Aro envía refuerzos. Reuníos con la ayuda en el aeropuerto de Sao Paulo. Aro quiere resultados._

Por supuesto. Genial. Mi torpeza había proporcionado un cambio en la estrategia de Aro… ¿O había sido la incorporación de los Cullen a la ecuación? De cualquier modo, me veía obligada a compartir mi pequeño secretillo con otro miembro de la guardia. Pero no había imaginado a quién iba a mandar mi Señor.

- Oi, Claudia…- saludó Alec dedicándome una desconfiada mirada, en el momento en que nos vio esperándole a su llegada.

Le saludé con un leve gesto de mi cabeza, que Micaela imitó. Con una irónica sonrisa torcida, Alec nos siguió hasta el coche, que esperaba en el parking. Cuando vi que éramos los únicos en la planta, aproveché el momento.

- Micaela…- la llamé cuando iba a abrir la puerta del coche. Ni bien se giró, la cogí de la mano y la dejé sin sentido, agarrándola para que no cayera al suelo. Abrí la puerta del coche y la introduje dentro.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- preguntó Alec enfadado.

- Vamos a hablar claro tú y yo, y no quiero que escuche.- le informé llanamente.

- Yo puedo ayudar con eso.- aseguró él, con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios, y un brillo perverso en su mirada.

- Me va a gustar que trabajes con nosotras…- alabé de inmediato.- ¿Qué te ha contado Aro?

- Que os persiguen. Y que debo asegurarme de que nadie se acerque a vosotras. Y ¡ah!, me dio esto.- informó él dándome un nuevo sobre.

- ¿Te sería de utilidad saber quiénes nos persiguen, cierto?- tenté. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

- De suma utilidad.- concedió Alec. - ¿Es que sabéis quiénes os persiguen?

- Sí. No se trata de tres fantasmas, sino… de los Cullen.- contesté sin darle tiempo a prepararse para la noticia. Y el brillo de sus ojos ya no era perverso, sino enojo.

- ¿Y puede saberse qué diablos pintan los Cullen inmiscuyéndose en nuestros asuntos?- preguntó Alec destilando puro veneno.

- En realidad, el propio Aro les ha "invitado".- provoqué, enormemente entretenida. Estaba a punto de poner la guinda al pastel.

- ¿Invitado?- inquirió él. La curiosidad mató al gato. Estaba disfrutando de veras.

- Alec,- llamé seductoramente- Mírala muy bien…

Esperé pacientemente a que Alec me obedeciera y examinara el rostro de Micaela detenidamente. Ignoraba que un tinte y un corte de pelo, al que sumamos una dieta más estricta fueran suficientes para que no la reconocieran. Alec la había visto en tres ocasiones. En la última de ellas incluso se había enfrentado a ella y a su recién reencontrado escudo.

- ¿¡Os habéis vuelto locos!?- exclamó finalmente dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Alec ¡baja la voz!- le ordené entre dientes

- Sabía que me había enfrentado antes a ese escudo… lo supe cuando Dietrich me pidió que le ayudara… Y sabía que no lo había descubierto hacía dos días. ¡Es Bella Cullen! ¡Es la compañera de Edward Cullen! ¡Removerá cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla!- identificó entonces.

- ¿Es miedo lo que huelo, Alec? Micaela –recalqué- es una invitada de Aro. Y él te ha confiado su protección…

- ¿Qué demonios pretende?- me interrogó Alec.

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa, Alec.- espeté- Sólo sé que estoy ganándome el favor de Aro y tú vas a hacer que siga siendo así. Te mantendrás al acecho de que cualquiera de ellos o sus aliados se acerquen a nosotras, o simplemente a ella. Y si durante esa tarea, nos cruzamos con Cairé, asegúrate de que "hable" conmigo. Por cierto, ella se llama Micaela. Bella Cullen no existe. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?

- Está constantemente bajo tu influencia, ¿verdad? No sabe quién es…- acertó Alec.

- Y así tiene que seguir. Ignoro cómo es que los Cullen aparecieron en Portobello. Pero mis instrucciones son que no deben reunirse con ella. Y las tuyas también.- concluí, abriendo el coche y tomando de la mano a Micaela para "despertarla".

- Decía, Micaela, que como tú ya sabes lo que nos dijeron las amazonas, Alec vendrá esta vez a mi lado en el coche, para que pueda ponerle al corriente de todo…- comencé, para darle la sensación de que estábamos en medio de una conversación de lo más inocente.

- ¡Oh, claro, Claudia!- aceptó ella sin chistar, pero creí notar que se incomodaba por la cercanía de mis manos.

- Bien.- comencé a relatarle a Alec mientras ponía el coche en marcha.- Lo cierto es que nuestra reunión con las amazonas no fue demasiado fructífera. Ellas afirman que dada la naturaleza de Cairé, no suelen tratar con ella. Simplemente se la cruzan inesperadamente en el camino. Aunque no con demasiada frecuencia.

- Ya veo.

- De modo que, tendremos que establecer un campamento base, digamos que en Belém, para estar más cerca de la Amazonia y hacer pequeñas incursiones en el territorio, por si nos la encontramos. Eso es lo que he pensado hasta ahora. ¿Qué te parece?- consulté con Alec.

- Belém es un buen sitio.- afirmó él.

- De acuerdo, entonces.

Pv Alice

Entendía que hubieran buscado un lugar realmente ruidoso y apartado de la civilización para comunicarnos la noticia. Pero ¿de verdad no había uno más cerca de donde estaban Kachiri, Zafrina y Senna?

- Kate, tengo una gran duda ¿desde dónde llamaste a Edward? Parece que estamos realmente lejos del territorio amazónico, y nos citaste en Río… - pregunté.

- Garret y yo estamos alojados en Belém, en la puerta norte de la Amazonia. Pero si queríamos contar con Iguazú y llegar en el menor tiempo posible, teníais que aterrizar en Río o en Sao Paulo… Iguazú es la razón por la que no os pedí que vinierais directamente a Belém.

- Tiene sentido.- afirmó Jasper.

Cuando el terreno se hizo impracticable para el todoterreno, lo escondimos entre la maleza, tomamos las bolsas y continuamos caminando. Al menos, ésta vez, Edward bajó del coche sin mediar palabra, tomó su bolsa y comenzó a seguirnos. Garret seguía moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Pero no entendía que aquello ya era un logro. Unas horas más tarde, llegamos a una pequeña gruta, y al salir de ella, encontramos el minúsculo campamento base de nuestras amigas.

- Sed bienvenidos.- saludó Kachiri en cuanto nos vio llegar.

- Te estamos agradecidos por la ayuda que nos estás prestando, Kachiri. Inmensamente agradecidos.- le hice saber.

Nos condujo a una pequeña área que parecían haber adecentado para tener una amigable charla entre amigos, donde ya nos esperaba Senna. Una vez más, nos faltaba una.

- Por favor, sentaos. Sé que estaréis cansados, y que las emociones han sido demasiado fuertes. Pero también sé que el tiempo corre en vuestra contra y que querréis continuar con vuestro camino cuanto antes.- introdujo Kachiri.- Edward… espero que lo que tenemos que contaros os sirva para recuperar a Bella.

Quise decirla que no intentara comunicarse en ese momento con mi hermano, pero Edward me sorprendió contestando a Kachiri con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y tomando asiento.

Y entonces, de la nada, la figura de Bella apareció sentada en uno de los tocones que las amazonas habían dispuesto para formar el círculo de reunión, sonriéndonos con sus ojos dorados y su larga melena castaña ondulada.

- Zafrina.- murmuró Edward.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer en estos momentos. Sed bienvenidos, Edward.- saludó ella, llegando al círculo. Ella era la responsable del espejismo. Sólo ella podía recrear la imagen de Bella y hacernos creer que estaba sentada allí con nosotros.

- Te lo agradecemos, Zafrina.- contestó Jasper, nuevamente contraído por la sensación que percibía de cada uno de los nosotros.- Aunque, hay veces que… el remedio es peor que la enfermedad…

Y la figura de Bella se desvaneció. Entendía por qué mi amor había dicho eso. La sensación de pérdida que se respiraba en el ambiente era tan fuerte que hasta cualquiera de nosotros podía notarla. Él la estaba sintiendo en sus carnes, a la par que lo que fuera que experimentaba ahora Edward, que seguía mirando al tocón aunque la imagen ya no estuviera. Pero en mí nacía otra sensación. El ansia por hacer que la imagen fuera real.

- Bueno, creo que ahora nos toca poneros sobre la pista.- anunció Kachiri.- Aunque Senna y yo no recordamos haber estado tan cerca de ellas, e incluso sentimos rabia de no haberla capturado sin más… la película que Garret y Kate filmaron nos deja saber que van tras Cairé…

- Bueno, no hubiera servido de mucho que las hubierais capturado… Sabemos que Bella ha sido obligada a olvidarnos. Claudia, la pelirroja, parece que tiene un don por el cual ordena a la mente a dormir, a seguirla, a olvidar quién eres, a matar…- interrumpí, para que no se sintieran también ellas culpables.

- Alice, por favor…- me amonestó Jasper.

- ¿Quién es Cairé?- preguntó entonces Edward, rompiendo su silencio, y sorprendiéndonos.

- Descubrimos esto hará unos años, pero no lo creímos importante hasta ahora. Lejos de matar a Joham, los Vulturi le ofrecieron un trato…

Los cinco gruñimos a la vez. Joham había sido el padre de Nahuel. Y pensábamos que los Vulturi le habían castigado como consecuencia de su plan de crear una nueva raza de vampiros más fuerte, medio vampira medio humana. Pero obviamente, ellos habían pensado de otra manera.

- Joham seguiría con sus experimentos, y si surgía algún otro vampiro o vampira con dones especiales, él se lo entregaría a los Vulturis… Joham comenzó a indagar por los pueblos indígenas y encontró una nativa que parecía ser muy buena localizando alimento. Joham creyó ver a una futura rastreadora. Y no se equivocó. Se llamaba Cairé.- prosiguió Kachiri.- Pero una vez convertida –sin que ella hubiera dado su aprobación…-, Joham descubrió que ella no estaba contenta con su nueva condición. Ella no quería ser un monstruo. Y se escapó, internándose en la selva para no atacar a ningún humano. Así comprobó Joham lo buena rastreadora que es. Nadie encuentra a Cairé. Cairé te encuentra a ti.

- ¿Cómo sobrevive?- pregunté.

- En la selva colombiana. Cuando tiene sed, se alimenta de algún guerrillero desprevenido. Nunca ataca a sus rehenes. Y en ocasiones, se da un paseo por campamentos clandestinos de traficantes.- aclaró Senna.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- interrogó Jasper.

- Sí, es una neófita de dos años.- informó Kachiri.- Tiene modales un poco salvajes, pero nunca nos ha atacado.

- Una rastreadora, como Alistair…- susurré yo.

- Coincidimos en nuestro objetivo. Por eso estaban en Portobello.- continuó Edward.- ¿Saben ellas lo de Colombia?

- Saben que merodea por la selva amazónica, únicamente.- contestó Kachiri orgullosa.

Sonreí abiertamente la travesura de nuestras amigas. Así que, de algún modo –aunque desconocía cual- habían ocultado información a Claudia. Bonito descuido por su parte no haberlas ordenado que dijeran la verdad…

Si partíamos de esa premisa, acabábamos de anotar, y el marcador señalaba ventaja a nuestro favor. Si encontrábamos a Cairé antes que ella, nos anotaríamos un juego entero.

Una vez que las amazonas terminaron su relato, Garret se ofreció a llevar a Edward y a Jasper de caza para que recuperaran un poco los ánimos y las energías minadas en Iguazú. Aunque, naturalmente, antes de verlos marchar, Kate le advirtió a Edward que si le daba a Garret el más mínimo problema, éste no dudaría en volver a dejarlo fuera de combate. Edward no rió la ocurrencia, pero miró a Garret y éste se puso en marcha sin mediar palabra.

Kate dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cuando se perdieron entre los árboles.

- ¿Puedo ver la cinta, Kate? Quiero decir, si el golpe que dio contra el suelo no la ha estropeado…- solicité entonces.

- No te contesté sinceramente cuando preguntaste desde dónde habíamos llamado… - comenzó Kate, buscando en su bolso.- Nos detuvimos en Salvador de Bahía para comprar una segunda videocámara antes de separarnos, y hacer una copia de la cinta. Por mucho que la que Garret llevó a Iguazú se golpeara, seguimos teniendo posibilidad de ver la película… Entiendo que quieras ver de primera mano lo que te hemos contado…-

Del mismo modo que lo había hecho Edward la pasada madrugada, tomé aquel aparato como si contuviera nitroglicerina y el menor movimiento pudiera hacer que estallara. Abrí la pantalla, y busqué la secuencia, obligándome a pensar y a comportarme como un patólogo forense ante un cadáver. Kachiri y Senna se habían alejado para seguir a los chicos y asegurarse de que volvían de una pieza. Pero Zafrina se había quedado con nosotras, y me observaba aún sentada en su tocón.

- _"Saludos, amigas amazonas.-_ decía Claudia, con la capucha aún puesta, al igual que Bella, y estrechando la mano de ambas.

- _Saludos_.- contestaba Kachiri.

Y entonces Claudia se descubría, y Bella la imitaba.

- _Es ella, la desconocida_.- susurraba Kate, casi imperceptiblemente, y en segundos, Garret usaba todo el zoom para enfocar claramente sus rostros.

- _Habréis oído que Joham creó una nueva compañera, pero que no ha sabido mantenerla a raya…_- proseguía Claudia.

- _Sí, supimos de ella.-_ respondía escuetamente Kachiri, mientras Garret se centraba en el rostro de la vampira que acompañaba a Claudia.

Ahogué un gemido de dolor al ver el semblante sumamente serio de Bella en la pantalla y el intenso color borgoña de sus iris. Jadeé buscando aire, y sentí la mano de Zafrina apoyarse en mi hombro.

- _Sabréis entonces que ha llegado nuestro turno, y que debemos hacernos cargo de ella…_

- ¿Cómo es posible que no la reconocieran?- protestó Zafrina mirando enojada la pantalla.

- Trato de descubrirlo, Zafrina.- jadeé, mientras Garret alejaba un poco más el enfoque y se apreciaba claramente el cambio de aspecto al que se había referido Edward al ver la imagen en la mente de Jasper. - ¡Oh, Bella!- gemí sin poder evitarlo.

El cambio había consistido en capear notablemente su densa melena castaña, teñirla de un profundo negro, y alisarle el pelo, haciendo desaparecer la cascada de ondulaciones que dulcificaba sus rasgos. Junto al vivo color borgoña de su mirada, le daban un aire más frío y distante. Comprendía el enojo de Edward y su agonía. No parecía ella.

- _¿Decís entonces que no sabéis dónde encontrarla?- oí preguntar a Claudia, mostrándose incrédula._

En ese momento, Kachiri rompió el contacto visual con Claudia y parecía consultar algo con Senna, gesto que a la Vulturi parecía incomodarle.

- Naturalmente, tratamos de contactar con ella para ofrecerle nuestra ayuda.- confesaba Kachiri segundos después.

- Pero cualquiera de nuestros intentos por coincidir con la neófita son inútiles.- aseguró Senna.- es muy buena escondiéndose por esta selva.

¡Bingo! En eso había radicado la treta de las amazonas. Habían hablado de la selva en su totalidad, no de en qué parte en concreto. Pero simplemente puntualizando que su territorio era aquella misma área, aquella vampira manipuladora había dado por buena la información.

- Está bien.- concedió Claudia.- Pero haríais mucho mejor en mencionarle las reglas si la veis antes que nosotras. Decidle que quiero ayudarla.- concluyó entonces estrechando sus manos de nuevo.

Y se alejaban sin que Kachiri o Senna movieran un solo músculo mientras parecían observarlas perderse de vista.

Cerré la pantalla y me sobresalté al sentir que alguien se acurrucaba a mis pies, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi regazo, a la vez que rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

- ¿Me entiendes ahora?- susurró Edward.

- Sí, - concedí, acariciando su cabeza con cariño.- Pero no por ello voy a permitir que siquiera lo intentes…

- ¿No consideras justo que desee arrancarle las entrañas una por una y pulverice entre mis manos su corazón de piedra hasta que me suplique por su muerte?- preguntó mascullando entre dientes.

- Edward…- le llamé, obligándolo a mirarme.- No hay un solo mal que no le desee a esa ruin y mezquina alimaña… pero de nada le servirá a Bella que hayas sido capaz de encontrarla, si en tu intento por resarcirte de la afrenta sufrida consigues que te maten.

Frunció el ceño ante mis palabras, viendo lo sensatas y llenas de verdad que parecían. De modo que, bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper, que seguía detenidamente las emociones que yo veía recorrer el rostro de Edward, proseguí.

- Aún desconocemos por qué lo ha hecho, ni cuánto tiempo pretende seguir esta farsa. Pero todos sabemos que no podemos tocarle un solo pelo. Y el único castigo que podemos cobrarnos es recuperar a Bella mucho antes de lo que él tenga previsto. Y eso sí podemos hacerlo… Edward – volví a llamar su atención, y cuando recuperé el contacto visual, le guiñé el ojo, sonriente.

- ¿Es… lo- lo dices en serio, Alice?- tartamudeó al leer mi pensamiento.

- Creo que sí, Edward. Sé cómo lo hace. Sé en qué momento usa su don.- afirmé, orgullosa de mi hallazgo.

- ¡Eso es fantástico, cariño!- exclamó Jasper, sonriendo.

- Funciona de manera similar al de Aro, necesita tocar. Y principalmente, lo pone en práctica dando la mano, estrechando la mano. Lo canaliza a través de su mano.- informé.

Y no podía estar muy desencaminada. Había apoyado la mano en la espalda de Bella en todo momento mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto. Había dado la mano al tipo de la agencia de viajes, y había "saludado cordialmente" a las amazonas antes de descubrirse y antes de alejarse. Por eso ellas no habían reconocido a Bella, porque ya habían recibido la orden, posiblemente, de no recordarla.

* * *

"Oi", es hoy, en portugués.

¿Qué creéis? ¿Alice está en lo cierto?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Aún estoy en shock. Necesito verla otra vez. Adartia ¿lo intentamos este sábado a la sesión de las ocho? ;)

Bienvenida, Nadeshko Hime, ya irás viendo por dónde van los tiros. Yo el escudo de Bella lo veo como algo que la protege de amenazas tanto naturales como sobrenaturales. Además, han pasado quince años, y ha podido evolucionar…

Dianita vampire, ¿me olvidé de ti? Imperdonable… Gracias por leer esta historia y por comentar.

**

* * *

Capítulo Veintiuno: "Turismo Amazónico"**

Pv Bella

Alec no se había mostrado muy convencido de tener que pasear una y otra vez por la selva buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Cairé. Pero reconocía, muy a su pesar, que era la única manera a nuestro alcance para buscarla. A no ser, claro, que recurriéramos a algún ardid más sofisticado.

- ¿Sofisticado, dices?- había preguntado Claudia.

- Dime Claudia, ¿qué usan los humanos cuando quieren localizar algo o a alguien en un bosque, o en este caso, una selva?

- Quieres buscarla por el aire…- dedujo Claudia de repente.

- Será una agradable ayuda, ¿no crees? ¿Sabemos cuál es su aspecto? Podrías convencer a un humano para que sobrevuele la selva y nos informe de si ve algo fuera de lo normal…- sugirió Alec.

- Alec, cielo… ¿Te he dicho ya que me alegro de tenerte aquí?- aduló Claudia.

Así que nada más registrarnos en el hotel, en dos amplias suite una al lado de la otra, nos hicimos con un listín telefónico y un mapa de la ciudad, para buscar un helicóptero o una avioneta de alquiler y un piloto al que engañar para nuestro provecho. El plan era utilizar la investigación aérea para reducir el territorio a explorar por la noche. En aquel clima sólo podíamos explorar de noche.

De modo que ahí estábamos, vigilando la entrada de un bar, para hablar personalmente con un piloto, al que Claudia había citado a la intempestiva hora de las diez de la noche. ¿El poder de convicción de Claudia –el que fuera- funcionaba también por teléfono?

- Ilumíname, Claudia. ¿Qué le has dicho para que acepte concertar una cita a estas horas?- preguntó Alec, mientras esperábamos en el coche a que el hombre apareciera.

- Muy sencillo. Le aseguré que no teníamos absolutamente nada que ver con traficantes y demás gente de esa calaña, pero pagábamos igual de bien.- respondió ella.

Alec rió con ganas la estrategia y yo le imité dentro de lo posible. La verdad era que el pobre hombre jamás iba a disfrutar de ese dinero, y posiblemente corriera la misma suerte que el chófer. Me estremecí interiormente ante aquel pensamiento.

Ahí estaba. Piel curtida por el sol, treinta y tantos, un poco más alto que la media y vestimenta absolutamente casual, excepto por su cazadora de aviador en piel.

- ¡Vaya, vaya!- exclamó Claudia, dejando escapar un ronroneo de aprobación.- Éste es de los míos… Alec, cariño, creo que me será más fácil camelarlo si esperas en el coche. ¿Vienes, Micaela?

Glorioso. Aquel tipo tenía los días contados y el desgraciado ni lo sabía. Nos acercamos juntas a la puerta del bar donde nos había citado, mientras Alec esperaba obedientemente en el coche.

- ¿Martín?- preguntó Claudia cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¿Es usted Claudia?- preguntó el hombre, pasándonos en segundos un escaneo completo.

- La misma, ella es mi amiga Micaela.- nos presentó mi compañera, estirando el brazo para saludarle, como acostumbraba.

Pero el hombre hizo un inesperado movimiento que la dejó en la estacada. Se colocó entre las dos y nos enganchó por los brazos, evitando la formalidad de Claudia. Entonces un fuerte aroma me llegó proveniente de aquel humano.

- ¡Estupendo! Señoritas, ¿quieren hacer negocios? Pasemos a mi despacho…- exclamó dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta del bar.

Claudia intercambió una rápida mirada conmigo, rodando sus ojos y levantando una ceja, y supe que íbamos a seguirle el juego. Nos condujo de aquella poco ortodoxa manera al interior del local y nos indicó una mesa.

- No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy seco. ¿Cerveza?- ofreció jovialmente cuando estuvimos sentadas.

- ¡Claro!- respondió Claudia, para mi asombro.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que estás haciendo?- interrogué alarmada, aprovechando que el tipo se había acercado a la barra. Nosotras no podíamos beber ninguno de los brebajes humanos.

- No sé cómo pilotará, pero tú haz lo mismo que yo. Está tan cocido que no notará que no bebemos. Limítate a mojarte los labios… ¡Oh, vaya, Alec se ha autoinvitado!- contestó, haciéndole un gesto para que se mantuviera al margen. Y eso hizo, con lo que parecía un whisky con hielo… Bienvenidos a la fiesta de disfraces.

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó el hombre mientras distribuía las consumiciones y se sentaba frente a nosotras, dándole un buen trago a su botellín.- Ahora sí soy todo oídos.

- Resulta un poco extraño que nos haya traído a negociar a un bar, cuando lo que queremos es alquilar sus servicios como piloto…- comenzó Claudia, en un tono absolutamente tímido que nada tenía que ver con ella.- Necesitamos alguien que sobrevuele la selva amazónica durante unos días, buscamos a una persona desaparecida…

- ¿Una persona desaparecida? ¿En plena selva? Lo lamento, pero deberían empezar a pensar en que ya está muerta…- interrumpió el piloto, gesticulando vivamente, mientras yo observaba cómo Claudia no perdía de vista sus manos. Y en ese momento, dejó su botellín de cerveza en la mesa y cubrió su rostro con las manos, gimiendo como si de verdad estuviera llorando desconsoladamente. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no arquear una ceja, y en su lugar, apoyé mi mano en su espalda, bajo la atenta mirada de Alec, sabiendo que lo que de mí se esperaba era que siguiera su penosa mascarada.

- ¡Mierda!- protestó el piloto.- Señorita, señorita, siento haber sido tan brusco… No llore usted…

El hombre se había acercado a ella y trataba de apartar las manos del rostro de Claudia, que aprovechó el gesto para apretar la mano que el piloto la ofrecía, esbozando una aviesa sonrisa.

- Martín.- llamó Claudia con voz firme, sin soltar su mano y mirándolo fijamente.- Lo que quiero es que sobrevuele la selva durante el día buscando cosas inusuales, digamos… estampidas de animales o lugares donde no los haya, o brillos en medio de los árboles. Sólo eso. Me llamará a un número de teléfono en cuanto caiga el sol y me dirá lo que ha visto. ¿Lo hará para mí?

- Eso es pan comido, señorita.- contestó al momento Martín.

Claudia le tendió entonces un abultado sobre.

- Es sólo un adelanto. Para combustible y esas cosas. Dentro hay una tarjeta con el número de teléfono. Empezará mañana.- ordenó Claudia, levantándose de la mesa, del mismo modo que lo hizo Alec.- Nos vamos, Micaela.

- Excelente interpretación, Claudia.- alabó Alec entrando en el coche.- ¿Pero crees que será capaz de pilotar?

- Mañana lo sabremos. Si no llama es que se ha estrellado, y tendré que convencer a otro.- respondió ella despreocupada.

- Personalmente, no hubiera perdido el tiempo con él, sabiendo que está borracho.- repliqué yo.

- Me cae bien. Cuidado, Micaela. Eso podría ser compasión…- advirtió Claudia.

Fingí sentir un escalofrío para zanjar la cuestión, evitando disimuladamente su mirada, y los tres reímos de vuelta al hotel. Alec se había hecho con un mapa del territorio antes de venir a Brasil, y ahora estábamos estudiándolo detenidamente en el salón de nuestra suite.

La selva amazónica comprendía los territorios bañados por el río Amazonas, pasando por Venezuela, Colombia, Brasil, Bolivia, Ecuador, Perú, Guyana y la Guayana Francesa. Ocho países sudamericanos en total. A las amazonas las habíamos interceptado en el territorio brasileño, muy cerca de la llamada Puerta Norte, Belém, donde nos encontrábamos. Decidimos entonces adentrarnos más en el territorio de la selva, puesto que durante la visita no habíamos percibido a nadie más.

Nos dispusimos a pasar la primera noche de exploración, aún sin la ayuda de nuestro piloto. Teníamos por delante seis horas antes de que amaneciera y tuviéramos que encerrarnos en el hotel.

Llegando al punto acordado, Alec abrió la mochila que cargaba a su espalda, y sacó lo que escondía en su interior.

- Walkie-talkies.- anunció.- en plena selva no hay cobertura para móviles, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos estar en contacto. Además, convendréis conmigo en que si nos separamos, abarcaremos mayor territorio.-

Obviamente, Claudia no puso muy buena cara ante la sugerencia de Alec, pero después de pensarlo un poco, me tendió el aparato.

- De acuerdo. Micaela patrullará por aquí. Tú, Alec, irás hacia el oeste.- indicó Claudia, mirándole fijamente durante un par de segundos.- y yo cruzaré a la otra orilla. El primero que vea algo sospechoso, dará la voz. ¿Os parece bien?

Asentimos aceptando sus directrices –lo que no dejaba de sorprenderme e intrigarme casi a partes iguales, puesto que Alec era el más veterano, y Claudia y yo cadetes-, y al siguiente minuto, me vi sola caminando por la selva, habiendo visto cómo mi compañera se lanzaba a atravesar a nado un trecho del caudaloso río –hazaña que ningún humano acometería, de no querer tropezarse con cocodrilos, pirañas y demás animalitos molestos y mortales-.

Comencé a avanzar tras recibir la transmisión de la embustera después de la travesía para asegurarse de que el walkie no se había mojado, sólo para evitar que me descubrieran en un renuncio. No tenía ninguna gana de encontrar a Cairé, porque ya sabía que yo era tan cautiva como lo iba a ser ella.

Mi mente empezó a vagabundear las posibilidades que tenía a mano, en lugar de buscar a la prófuga. Pero enseguida entendí por qué Claudia había aceptado el plan de Alec. Sí, sabía que aquél no era mi sitio, que Claudia me había estado engañando, y que había usado su "poder de convicción" conmigo. Repasé entonces la reunión con el piloto y las amazonas, y me quedé helada. Había notado la frecuencia con la que mi "amiga" me abrazaba o me daba achuchones, o me tomaba de la mano… del mismo modo que había actuado en esas dos reuniones. Clavando su mirada y dando la mano.

Sí. Había estado en continuo influjo de su poder, y el primer momento en el que había cogido mi mano vino a mi mente con tal claridad que me tambaleé por el golpe: en aquella librería, nada más… conocerla.

Me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol notando cómo me fallaba la respiración, para segundos después desplomarme sentada sobre el suelo de la selva, intentando controlar mi cuerpo. Lo que hasta ese momento había sido una tibia sospecha se había convertido ya en una absoluta certeza. Yo no era Micaela, ni siquiera me sentía cómoda cuando me llamaban por ese nombre… ¿quién era yo? Debía calmarme, para pensar con lucidez. Pensé en huir, en alejarme de mis captores, pero era inútil ¿Adónde podía ir? ¿Cómo, sin un mísero dólar? Aún no recordaba nada que me diera una pista real que pudiera seguir para reencontrarme con mi verdadera vida. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz para aclarar mi mente.

No, no podía huir a ningún lado hasta no saber quiénes eran los vampiros y la humana que veía cuando activaba mi escudo, ¿dónde podría encontrarles? Y mientras tanto, tenía que fingir, y sobre todo, no permitir que Claudia me tocara o clavara su mirada en mí.

Pasearía por aquella selva sin prestar ninguna atención a si encontraba a Cairé. Me levanté dispuesta a seguir ese plan, cuando un aroma familiar asaltó mi olfato, y no lo pensé dos veces. La última vez que había seguido un olor familiar, nuevos recuerdos habían regresado. Emprendí una ansiosa carrera hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella fragancia, y los árboles tropicales que me rodeaban comenzaron a aparecer a mi alrededor como robles, alerces, abedules, abetos y arces, mientras acortaba distancias con mi objetivo, fuera el que fuera. El ilusorio cambio de vegetación me tomó por sorpresa y detuve en seco mi carrera. El aroma inundaba mi alrededor y sentí erizárseme el vello de la nuca, segundos antes de oír el gruñido a mis espaldas, y me giré lentamente para ver al gran felino delante de mí, a escasos tres pasos.

Miré levemente a mi alrededor para ver una pieza de carne fresca, posiblemente un venado, justo a mi lado. Genial, me acababa de interponer entre el cazador y su presa. Estaba perdida. No tenía ninguna rama cercana a la que saltar que fuera lo suficientemente gruesa para sostenerme, y aquel puma creía que le iba a robar su presa. Estaba atrapada.

Bajé lentamente mi brazo para intentar llegar hasta el walkie y simplemente encenderlo para hablar. Podía quedarme allí quieta hasta que alguien lo distrajera y yo pudiera huir… Pero su respuesta fue gruñir más fuerte y enseñarme su poderosa dentadura, amenazándome, y traté de retroceder imperceptiblemente. No podía imaginarme que esa fuera la peor idea del mundo.

De repente, el suelo se abrió bajo mis pies y el animal se abalanzó sobre mí haciéndome chillar, presa del pánico. Activé mi escudo instintivamente en el momento en que mi espalda tocaba el suelo de la trampa, y el puma me asestaba el primer zarpazo, que no supe cómo, eludí, no así mis ropas, profiriendo un gruñido.

Rodé, desembarazándome de la siguiente embestida, que rasgó aún más si cabe mi indumentaria, cuando desde el suelo, comencé a oír la voz de Alec:

- ¡Micaela! ¿Micaela, estás ahí?

Yo volvía a rodar evitando las fauces del puma y sus garras, y un potente foco de la esencia que había captado me asaltó cuando rocé el cuello del felino, y me vi a mí misma acabando con la vida de otro animal idéntico a éste, otro puma, rodeada de un bosque tremendamente verde y bajo la atenta y temerosa mirada del apuesto vampiro de la voz de terciopelo. Me revolví ante el nuevo ataque del puma, y sin pensarlo un instante, clavé mi mandíbula en el punto en el que mi olfato percibía su aroma con mayor intensidad.

Supe que había acertado cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir y oí el lastimero gemido del animal, que en segundos quedó paralizado por acción de la ponzoña.

- ¡Micaela! ¡Contesta!

Me separé bruscamente del cuerpo y por instinto, pasé la lengua por mis labios, para eliminar aquella sangre de mi cara, y sentí mis ojos abrirse como platos. No tenía el sabor de la sangre humana, pero me sorprendí paladeándola en mi boca, advirtiendo que mi cuerpo se sentía cómodo, y mi mente no rechazaba la idea. ¿Habría probado sangre animal antes?

- ¡Micaela! ¡Micaela, contesta!- oí la voz de Alec desde el walkie, y busqué a mi alrededor para localizarlo después de que se cayera durante la refriega.

- Estoy aquí, Alec.- respondí jadeando.

- He oído un grito y no puedo verte ¿estás bien?- preguntó.

- Tienes que ayudarme, Alec. He caído en un agujero demasiado profundo y no puedo saltar fuera.- informé. Las paredes de tierra de desharían en cuanto intentara trepar por ellas, por muy rápido que lo hiciera.

- No se te puede dejar sola, novata…- bromeó entonces él.

Las piezas encajaban, ahora que ya me había librado del puma. Aquello era una trampa para cazar pumas u otros carnívoros. Yo simplemente me había detenido en el lugar más inoportuno. Miré al animal agonizante mientras esperaba que mi captor me rescatara. Bonita paradoja. Pero, por supuesto, ellos no tenían por qué saber que yo ya no estaba tan ciega. Y no había nadie más en aquella selva a quien pudiera recurrir. Me sentía débil y una idea peregrina cruzó mi mente. Hundí de nuevo mis dientes en la herida mortal y comencé a succionar, sólo una pequeña cantidad para recuperar algunas energías… hasta que oí el último latido de su corazón.

- ¿Micaela?- oí fuera del agujero, aún algo lejos.

- ¡Estoy aquí, Alec!- grité, con más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado. La sangre del puma me había alimentado. Me restregué la boca con la manga de la camisa, repentinamente arrepentida por mi experimento, porque los Vulturi jamás me habían mencionado esa posibilidad, y temía que estuviera prohibido o algo así, y que Alec sabría advertir lo que había hecho, suspirando al oír quebrarse el tronco de un árbol.

- ¡Ten cuidado! No he mirado si tenía huéspedes.- advirtió Alec mientras dejaba caer un árbol entero en el agujero.

- ¿Tú no te andas con sutilezas, verdad?- bromeé yo mientras trepaba ágilmente al exterior de la trampa.

- No sabía que te gustara jugar con gatitos…- comentó Alec mirando el cuerpo inerte del puma en el fondo del agujero.

- En realidad, éste se puso demasiado cariñoso.- contesté, sacudiendo teatralmente varias ramitas de mis ropas.

- Sí… ya veo.- contestó él viendo el destrozo de las garras del puma contra mis pantalones y mi camisa, por el que repentinamente me sentí desnuda, y retrocedí imperceptiblemente cuando rozó su dedo pulgar por la comisura de mis labios, llevándose consigo un resto de sangre.

* * *

La película me tiene en shock porque la gente se reía cuando no tenía por qué. Prefiero pillar una sesión de gente menos risueña, para una película que debería ser melancólica. Está muy bien hecha, y se pasa volando. Literalmente, volando.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Absolutamente encantada con "Luna Nueva". Sólo el resquemor de que hayan reducido el capítulo "La Verdad" a dos frases -más o menos-, y que finalmente no he visto a Edward decir aquello de: "Cuando te dije que no te quería, esa fue la más negra de las blasfemias". Adoro esa frase... Pero la película está muy bien hecha, y Robert está ... inmenso.-suspiro-.

Bienvenida Ana, espero leerte muy a menudo.

Gracias a todas por seguir aquí.

* * *

**Capítulo Veintidós: "Baño Relajante"**

Pv Edward

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, me sentía realmente reconfortado y pleno de energía después del suculento jaguar que había hecho las delicias de mi paladar, cansado de tanto ciervo.

No, no había intentado escapar de la vigilancia de Garret ni siquiera una vez recuperadas las fuerzas, porque sabía que Alice tendría un ojo puesto en mí, y porque había leído en su mente la intención de ver con sus propios ojos la cinta, por mucho que las imágenes fueran a atormentarla.

Buscaba una aliada, esperaba que ver transformada a Bella en aquello que tantas veces habíamos odiado la hiciera enfurecer y apoyarme en mis ansias de venganza. Cuando la vi sosteniendo la cámara entre sus manos y leí su maraña de pensamientos me arrojé a su regazo, sorprendiendo a todos, y despertando los celos de Jasper por un minúsculo instante antes de que sintiera de nuevo la oleada de ira y desesperación que emanaban de cada poro de mi piel.

Pero poco me duró esa esperanza, siendo sustituida por la que no creí poder recuperar: la de triunfo. Alice nos había abierto los ojos, haciéndonos ver cuándo estaba usando esa despreciable su don. Ya podíamos acercarnos a ellas, y sabíamos lo que buscaban, y lo buscarían por aquel territorio. No iba a tardar mucho en buscar la manera, al menos, de volver a verla. Pero a ella, no una imagen.

Las amazonas nos habían enseñado un íntimo recodo del río debajo de una pequeña cascada, a salvo de miradas furtivas, y las chicas habían sugerido un breve rato de relax en mitad de la noche, cuando el sol no calentara, y la sensación térmica no fuera tan abrasadora.

De sobra sabía que me iban a dejar más solo que la una en cuanto se metieran al agua, tal era la euforia y la necesidad por abrazar a Alice que habían acuciado a Jasper, al comprobar una vez más que mi hermanita tenía una mente brillante. Así que me desconecté totalmente del mundo exterior, y chapoteé a mi aire, nadando de un lado a otro, dejando que el ejercicio aclarara mi mente, y la ayudara a pensar de cuántas maneras distintas podía forzar que Bella se quedara a solas conmigo.

Necesitaba ese momento, tenía que comprobar que nuestro amor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla recordar con tan solo tenerme ahí frente a ella. La sola idea de que huyera, retrocediera, o se sintiera incómoda ante mi presencia, me escocía como la sal en una herida y me amargaba como la hiel.

Oí unas risitas a poca distancia de donde me encontraba, tratando de desterrar la idea de que Bella no me recordara, y descubrí a la parejita dedicándose arrumacos, lo suficientemente sinceros y tiernos como para despertar las simpatías de Kate y Garret, que los miraban disimuladamente, sintiéndose un par de voyeurs. Cuando el siguiente beso de Jasper hizo gemir a mi hermana, decidí salir de mi relajante baño antes de que el agua comenzara a caldear, oyendo inevitablemente mientras me alejaba a por mi ropa, los ronroneos inequívocos que indicaban que yo empezaba a sobrar. Me había vestido de cintura para abajo, cuando el siguiente jadeo de Alice no lo provocó Jasper, y todos mis músculos se tensaron al unísono: Alice estaba viendo cómo un puma atacaba a Bella sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, y justo en ese momento, oí en la lejanía el chillido.

Sin perder un segundo, comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas en la dirección del grito, dejando atrás la voz de Alice que me llamaba, y atenazado por la posibilidad de que aquel animal hiriera a mi amada. Sí, ella ya había luchado anteriormente contra un puma, pero ¿Qué ocurriría si no recordaba que podía vencer sus acometidas? En la visión de Alice su rostro no parecía calmado: estaba asustada. Y aquel chillido, aún oyéndolo a lo lejos, era un grito de terror.

Aceleré mi carrera cuando creí oír el gruñido del puma, seguido de otro gruñido, que me trajo a la mente vivos recuerdos de ver cazar a Bella. Y de repente, uno de ellos gimió. Frené mi carrera advirtiendo mi error, ellos estaban del otro lado del río. Ese fue el momento en el que Garret me alcanzó, y nuestros ojos se clavaron en el punto de dónde vino la siguiente voz:

- ¿Micaela?

- ¡Estoy aquí, Alec!

Me quedé de piedra al oír su voz. Era la suya, y estaba bien. Esperé estático junto a Garret hasta que distinguimos un árbol quebrar, y la figura de Alec esperando de pie, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

- Edward…- susurró Garret cogiéndome del brazo.- es mejor que nos vayamos.

Pero en ese momento apareció ella, emergiendo del suelo, con la ropa hecha jirones, y lo vi acercarse a ella y tocar su rostro, sus labios, y al segundo siguiente, estaba aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Garret y el árbol más cercano, con la boca tapada por una de sus manos, que estuve a punto de morder, de la rabia, y su otro brazo apretando mi cuello contra el tronco. Mi respiración era agitada, las aletas de mi nariz se inflaban una y otra vez, y estaba furioso con Alec, quería matarlo, porque la había tocado.

- ¡Quieto, pollo herido!- susurró Garret imperceptiblemente.- Está de una pieza, y está bien. Y ha retrocedido ante el contacto.

- Ya podía haberte tumbado.- susurré cuando dejó libre mi boca.

- No estés tan seguro, muchacho, yo no soy Emmet.- contradijo entonces él, mientras me soltaba, en completo silencio, y una voz desconocida venía a mi mente.

- Garret, arriba.- susurré, indicándole que me siguiera y trepando al árbol.

- No fastidies, chaval.- lo oí quejarse mientras me seguía.

- _Olía por aquí, hay vampiros por aquí cerca…_- volví a oír, aún más cerca.

- ¿Claudia?- se oyó una voz.

- Alec, Micaela, ¿va todo bien?- preguntó la Vulturi, hablando por un walkie. Estaba casi debajo de nosotros.

- Estamos enteros. Pero Micaela se ha puesto a jugar con un puma y será imposible no llamar la atención si nos ve algún humano de camino al hotel. Se acabó la exploración por hoy.- indicó Alec.

Contuve el aliento. El hecho de que las ropas de Bella estuvieran hechas jirones reveladores indicaba que sí había tenido que luchar y defenderse del puma.

- _Condenada niñata… está visto que no te puedo dejar sola_…- murmuraba su pensamiento, antes de sumergirse en el río, para cruzarlo a nado hasta reunirse con Bella y Alec.

Descendí del árbol apretando los dientes. Por fin había estado en contacto con la mente de Claudia, ahora ya podía seguirla de lejos.

- Esperemos a ver adónde se dirigen, y regresemos al campamento, con los demás. Alice tiene que haberlo pasado de lujo con tu escapadita.- murmuró Garret.

Me sentí avergonzado al instante, Garret tenía razón. En aquel rato, debía haber desaparecido de su visión en tres ocasiones, y la única forma de comprobar si seguíamos vivos era seguir tomando decisiones.

Seguir a Bella me recordó aquellos primeros días después de conocerla, aún siendo humana, cuando la espiaba entre las sombras mientras leía un libro en la huerta de la casa de Charlie en Forks, o entablaba conversación con Mike Newton en el instituto, cuando iba a su habitación por las noches, a oírla hablar en sueños…

No cruzamos el río en ningún momento, esperando no ser descubiertos. Cuando llevábamos ya una hora siguiéndolos, se adentraron más en dirección a la carretera, y me tensé.

- Tranquilo muchacho. Alguien ahí arriba os tiene mucho, pero que mucho cariño.- me detuvo Garret, poniéndome la mano sobre el pecho y señalando con su mirada al cielo.

Ahí, sobre el punto donde habían desaparecido, estaba la Osa Menor, y brillando en ella, la Estrella Polar. Asentí sonriendo levemente, y nos encaminamos a la carrera hacia el campamento de las amazonas.

No vi de dónde vino la bofetada, pero la mente de su dueña echaba chispas. Me froté la mejilla justo en el lugar donde Alice había reposado dulcemente su mano. Su recibimiento, no por esperado, había sido menos doloroso.

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¡¿Tienes acaso la más mínima idea de cuántas veces te he visto desaparecer esta noche?!- chillaba enfurecida, mientras Kate y Garret no salían de su asombro, y Jasper esperaba en un segundo plano.

- No voy a discutir, Alice. Sé que tienes razón y lo lamento. Me he comportado como un auténtico irresponsable.- acepté agachando la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

- Y no quieras saber lo que pienso yo…- murmuró Jasper.

- No sé de qué os extrañáis. Siempre ha sido así de irracional cuando se trata de Bella…

- ¡Vaya, gracias, Kate!- respondí a nuestra amiga, sintiéndome atacado.- Me dominó el pánico. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ya corría al límite de mis fuerzas…

- Dios, Edward… Deberías confiar un poco más en mí.- protestó Alice.

- Pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme esperando por si tenías una segunda visión? Te recuerdo que no la ves continuamente…- me quejé

- La visión del puma fue completamente nítida, Edward.- puntualizó ella.

Era cierto. Acostumbrado a leer sus visiones continuamente, no había advertido aquel enorme detalle. ¿Alice volvía a estar en sintonía con Bella?

- ¡Alice!- exclamé ilusionado.

- Intenté decírtelo, pero ya te habías ido.- refunfuñó ella.- Ni siquiera estaba concentrada en ella…

- Sí, sabemos en lo que estabas concentrada.- piqué repentinamente animado, más aún cuando entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente.

- Ha tenido que producirse un cambio en la mente de Bella en las últimas horas para que viera el incidente con total claridad.- aventuró Alice.

- Tendremos tiempo de alegrarnos por eso…- interrumpió Kate.- Me figuro que si habéis tardado tanto en volver, es porque habéis averiguado algo…

- Cuando alcancé a Edward había llegado a la altura de Bella, pero del otro lado del río. Observamos desde lejos hasta que vimos que estaba bien, y luego llegó la Vulturi y tuvimos que trepar a unos árboles para que no nos cazara…- comenzó Garret

En ese punto, tres pares de ojos se clavaron nuevamente en mí, claramente entrecerrados, gritando interiormente lo imprudente que había sido poniéndonos en peligro tanto a Garret como a mí.

- Por cierto, tenemos otro pequeño problema.- aproveché que estaban totalmente concentrados en mí para terminar de ganarme sus improperios.- De metro sesenta de altitud, exactamente.

- ¡¿JANE?!- exclamó Alice alarmada.

- No, Alec.- me apresuré a corregir, antes de que se tirara a mi cuello, como estaba deseando.

- ¿Alec las está ayudando?- preguntó Jasper.

- Eso parece. Al menos, él ha sido el que ha sacado a Bella del apuro. Parecía como si hubiera caído a un agujero…

- A una trampa para pumas o jaguares, para ser más exactos.- interrumpió Zafrina.- Mientras seguíais a los Vulturis y a Bella, nosotras nos acercamos a ver qué le había ocurrido. Las tribus humanas utilizan mucho ese sistema. Cavan un gran hoyo en la tierra y lo ocultan hábilmente cubriéndolo con una estructura de maleza, lo suficientemente estable para que no se vea a simple vista, pero tan ligera, que en cuanto ponen una pata encima, caen a su interior. Después, por la mañana, llevan consigo un juego de lianas para bajar al agujero y recuperar el cuerpo del puma, habiéndolo lanceado previamente.

- Alec creyó más rápido arrancar un árbol.- confirmó Senna.

- El puma atacó a Bella porque se acercó peligrosamente al cadáver de venado que los humanos habían puesto como cebo para el puma.- informó Kachiri.- Lo vimos al fondo del hoyo.

Agradecía enormemente que Zafrina se hubiera referido a ellos como los Vulturis y Bella. Eso claramente hacía notar la diferencia entre Alec y Claudia, que eran guardianes, y Bella que estaba siendo obligada a comportarse como ellos.

- Entonces, ¿Bella mató al puma?- preguntó Kate.

- Sí, lo hizo. Alec sólo la ayudó a salir de la trampa. Oímos cómo le explicaba a Claudia el incidente. Tienen walkie-talkies.- contesté rápidamente.- La verdad es que si Alec no llega a llamar a Claudia, nos habríamos visto las caras. Pero Alec insistió en que si algún humano veía en qué estado habían quedado las ropas de Bella, alertaría a la policía. Así que debían llegar de madrugada al hotel…

- No me hace ilusión deberle nada a Alec…- protestó Alice.

- Alec no ha hecho nada por Bella, Alice. Lo que ha hecho ha sido sólo para evitar que Aro se enfurezca con él por dejar que casi se queden sin rehén.- masculló Jasper.

Por mi parte no pensaba deberle nada a ese miserable. Aún me hervían las entrañas sólo de pensar que la había tocado estando semi-desnuda. Aunque fuera el rostro. Sólo yo tenía permiso para verla así.

- ¿De modo que les seguisteis?- preguntó Kate, sacándome de mis divagaciones.

- Desde la otra orilla del río, sí.- afirmó Garret.- Queríamos saber en qué rumbo abandonaban la selva. Y se dirigieron al Norte. ¿No sería un verdadero golpe de suerte que estuvieran en Belém, Katie?

- Pero ahora tenemos que pensar también en neutralizar a Alec, no sólo a Claudia.- protestó ella.

- Sin Jane, Alec sólo puede defender. Y sabemos evitar a Claudia. Yo no me preocuparía por eso.- animó Jasper.

- Jazz, Alec lleva mucho tiempo en la guardia… No es un principiante.- reprendí yo.

- No estoy diciendo que lo sea. Pero si no se espera que literalmente pasemos al ataque, no creo que sea difícil neutralizarlo. ¿Puede pelear mientras está concentrado? La única que debe preocuparnos es Claudia. Y si has estado tan cerca de ella, me figuro que ya has oído su mente.- acertó Jasper.

- Sí, la he oído. Ahora ya puedo distinguirla.- contesté seguro.

- Entonces, empecemos a pensar. Porque tú puedes leer sus mentes, Alice puede concentrarse en Bella y en Alec, él no es un desconocido. Y tanto Garret como Kate, como yo, podemos tumbarles. Es pan comido. Sólo nos falta el plan.

* * *

¿Qué tal Edward celoso? ¿Y Alice? jijiji

Aviso para navegantes: ;) El capi de la semana que viene viene calentito, calentito... No recomiendo que lo leáis en horas de oficina...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Muchas gracias por seguir ahí. Como ya dije, este capítulo viene calentito, calentito. Y antes que nada, debo aclarar que la alusión a Esme en este capítulo no es mía. La leí hace tiempo en otro fic de cuya autora soy seguidora, y quise utilizarlo en esta ocasión como homenaje. Ningún afán de aprovecharme, sino de reconocer el talento de otros. Por eso reconozco que ese contrapunto cómico no ha salido de mi imaginación. Y SIEMPRE tuve la intención de hacéroslo saber.

* * *

**Capítulo Veintitrés: "Jugar al Escondite"**

Pv Alice

Bella había corrido realmente un grave peligro al tener que enfrentarse al puma. Todos estaban muy animados con la idea de que finalmente yo pudiera ver su futuro. Y en especial Edward, mayor motivo para callarme mis funestos pensamientos.

Pero secretamente, yo no podía olvidar en qué otra ocasión yo había visto el futuro de Bella sin siquiera estar mirando en él. Sí, ya habían pasado más de quince años, y anoche, aquella visión había vuelto a mí con meridiana claridad. Porque en ambas Bella había corrido verdadero peligro.

Por otro lado, deseaba que fuera verdad. Que Bella hubiera advertido algún detalle en las últimas horas que la hubiera hecho tomar una decisión tan firme como para que yo hubiera tenido la visión del ataque del puma.

Edward, Garret y Kate habían empezado a pensar en qué posibilidades teníamos para aislar a Bella de los otros dos y averiguar exactamente qué sabía, qué recordaba.

Y yo, por mi parte, me había autoinvitado, a plena luz del día, a regresar a la pequeña cascada, para concentrarme mejor en mirar el futuro de Bella y tener alguna visión que les ayudara a saber si estaban o no en Belém.

O eso era lo que había decidido antes de que Jasper se entrometiera en mi futuro inmediato como consecuencia de mi visita a la cascada, razón por la cual allí estaba yo, decidiendo si iba a dejar que me sorprendiera, o iba a asaltarle en cuanto sintiera su presencia.

Me senté impacientemente a la orilla del río, en la conocida posición del loto y cerré los ojos, fingiendo máxima concentración. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en mis labios cuando su inconfundible aroma me llegó desde los árboles.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí espiándome toda la mañana o prefieres continuar desde donde lo dejamos ayer?- pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que mi voz le llegara en un susurro.

- Creí que estabas meditando…- habló él a mi oído mientras me abrazaba envolviéndome, justo a mi espalda.

- ¡Oh! Sí que estaba meditando…- contesté seductoramente mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro, buscando su cuello con mis labios.

- Y… ejem….- trataba de contestar Jasper. Sonreí ante su falta de palabras.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa: que estaba a una simple frase de conseguir mi objetivo. Me giré ágilmente para rodearle con mis piernas y obtener un acceso más cómodo a su cuello, y poder evaluar mi efecto en sus ojos.

- Mmmm…- ronroneé en su oído. No iba a decirle nada hasta que no lo preguntara.

- Ejem… hum… mmm… ¿qué…mmm… qué estabas meditando, amor?- logró preguntar, finalmente. "¡Síiiii!"

- Meditaba exactamente en qué momento iba a empezar a arrancarte esta ropa…- ronroneé en respuesta a su pregunta, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Pude sentir el cambio en su anatomía y el gruñido sordo que empezaba a subir por su garganta, pero no movió ni un dedo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no me dejo?- jadeó de repente.

¡Ay, no, no, no…! ¿Pretendía resistirse? ¡Qué monoooooo!

- Bueno… - comencé con voz pícara, mientras me separaba velozmente de él y me quitaba la camiseta en un fluido movimiento, lanzándosela a la cabeza para distraerle, y quitarme los pantalones sin que él lo viera.- ¿No te molestará que me dé un baño, verdad?

Me lancé al agua tan pronto como volví a oírle gruñir, un poco más fuerte, esta vez. Me sonreí a mí misma, di un par de brazadas y giré para verle justo cara a cara, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sus ojos negros como el carbón. Acaricié su rostro con deliberada lentitud, recreándome en el movimiento, hasta que advirtió qué llevaba yo a modo de curiosa pulsera: mi ropa interior.

Aproveché su sobresalto para pegarme a su cuerpo, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas y enredando mis manos en su pelo, atrayéndolo así al mío.

- Alice…- jadeó - ¿Es que quieres matarme?

- En realidad pensaba en que usaras ese cartucho de dinamita para provocar alguna explosión…- provoqué, besándolo en los labios.

Entró en mí sujetando mi espalda con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra acariciaba mis pechos, y yo aún jugaba mordiendo su carnoso labio inferior, y gemí ruidosamente.

Me sentía tan completa, tan conectada a él en todos los sentidos, que las emociones me sobrepasaban y no podía dejar de maravillarme de lo perfecto que era todo mi mundo con él entre mis brazos.

Dejamos de besarnos y permanecimos unos segundos mirándonos sin decir nada, los únicos sonidos audibles nuestros gemidos, mientras me llenaba una y otra vez. Y al segundo siguiente, nos besábamos con absoluta desesperación y necesidad, acariciando nuestras lenguas, robándonos el uno al otro el aire que no necesitábamos para respirar.

- Alice…- susurró mi amor, cuando separamos nuestros labios, y todo mi ser tembló, y mis uñas se clavaron en sus robustos hombros, con un gemido inequívoco.- ¿Alice? No…

Me separé de él bruscamente y me sumergí en el agua, tirando de él conmigo. Miré a nuestro alrededor, frenética, y nadé hacia la cascada buscando refugio. Rogaba porque la cortina de agua fuera lo suficientemente densa, y al emerger detrás de ella, encontramos una pequeña cueva, que creí acertada para escondernos. Trepé ágilmente y esperé unos segundos a que la visión cambiara, con Jasper mirándome preocupado, hasta que ambos oímos los motores y suspiré aliviada.

- ¿Lo has visto venir?- preguntó él.

Me acerqué hasta él y levanté su mano, señalando en la dirección del aparato.

- Habríamos sido todo un espectáculo.- opinó Jasper mirando a la avioneta.

- Un reluciente espectáculo.- completé yo.

- Espero que el resto haya podido ocultarse a tiempo.- dijo entonces él.

Las imágenes de Edward hablando con un humano con cazadora de piel vinieron a mi mente y supe que no sería coincidencia.

- Yo también lo espero.- concedí cuando la visión hubo terminado.- Porque esa avioneta la ha contratado Claudia.

Y sólo al oír mis palabras, decidí que necesitaba volver cuanto antes al campamento. Inmediatamente. Pero ni bien hube tomado esa decisión, otra visión me asaltó y comencé a gruñir de pura frustración. La avioneta giraría y nos interceptaría mientras regresábamos. No me importaba estar desnuda. Paseaba arriba y abajo de la pequeña cueva, decidiendo una y otra vez sin mayor fortuna, hasta que Jasper se interpuso en mi camino y me abrazó.

- Alice, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó mirándome con genuina preocupación.

- Edward ha decidido seguir a la avioneta, y me preocupa que se marche sin consultarme primero… No podemos salir de aquí porque hagamos lo que hagamos, ese endiablado pájaro de acero va a vernos,… y no puedo avisarle de que no se vaya ¡porque en la selva los móviles no tienen cobertura!- enumeré exasperada, y gesticulando como una posesa.

- Alice, Alice, tranquilízate…- me pidió él, estrechándome con más fuerza.- Garret no le dejará ir solo a ningún sitio, estoy seguro de ello. ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto la avioneta?

- Jazz, ¿no lo ves? Los Vulturi saben que en esta parte de la selva viven tres vampiros, sólo tres. Si reciben noticias de que hay cinco más, ¡Adiós factor sorpresa! Sabrán que estamos aquí, que las amazonas nos están ayudando, y ¡no podremos acercarnos a Bella!- contesté enervada.- Aún deben preguntarse por qué aparecimos en Portobello…

- Entiendo tu preocupación, te entiendo…- susurró él, besándome la frente y mi pelo.- Pero dime, ¿has visto algo que te indique que hemos sido descubiertos?

- No.- suspiré aliviada, después de cerrar los ojos y concentrarme unos segundos.

- Siendo así… nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea seguro salir, y volveremos entonces al campamento. Pero tranquilízate, porque me estás poniendo malo sólo de verte pasear arriba y abajo por esta cueva, completamente desnuda.- contestó él, la última de las frases con voz notablemente ronca.

No pude evitar reír como una tonta ante el cambio de tono de la conversación.

- No te rías de mí, amor mío… no soy de piedra.- protestó él gruñendo bajo.

- Bueno…- contesté entornando mis ojos, y paseando muy lentamente el índice de mi mano derecha por su musculado torso, arriba y abajo.- Lo cierto es que no veo que podamos salir de aquí en un buen rato, y no soy la única persona aquí que está completamente desnuda…

Presioné tan sólo unos segundos contra su cuerpo, antes de que su mano sujetara mi nuca casi con rudeza, y buscara mi boca con decisión. No solía ser así, pero tampoco iba a empezar a culparle. Primero nos había interrumpido mi visión en la madrugada, y la desesperación por la irresponsabilidad de Edward y posteriores visiones de cómo desaparecía habían acabado con los ánimos –corrijo, con mis ánimos- para continuar en ese momento. Y hacía unos minutos que la avioneta había frustrado nuestro segundo intento de tener un momento íntimo entre tanta locura y dolor. Había interrumpido nuestra unión de forma tan brusca que todo mi interior dolía con fiereza deseando explotar. Una cueva perdida no me parecía el lugar más romántico o higiénico del mundo para hacer el amor, pero necesitaba experimentar esa conexión y perderme en ella. Y si no había otro modo, así sería.

Nuestros gemidos comenzaron a llenar la pequeña cueva. Jasper volvía a mantenerme sujeta por las nalgas, y besábamos, lamíamos y mordisqueábamos juguetonamente cada centímetro que podíamos de nuestros cuerpos. Pero ni siquiera tentaba mi entrada, a pesar de que la dureza de su erección contra mi vientre era absolutamente palpable. Yo me sentía tan excitada, que bastaría un segundo a su alrededor para que todo mi cuerpo se convulsionara, y eso iba a ser realmente frustrante.

- Por favor, - gemí frotándome contra su excitación.- por favor, Jazz…

- Alice…- susurró él mientras recorría con sus labios mi cuello- … No deseo otra cosa que hacerte el amor, pero éste no es el sitio…

Por eso lo amaba. No importaba lo desesperadamente ansioso que estuviera. Él sabía que Alice Cullen no mantendría relaciones sexuales en el interior de una mugrienta cueva sin lamentarse después.

Pero en ese momento, un resorte saltó en mi interior y jadeé en su oído:

- Entonces sólo fóllame.

Se tensó imperceptiblemente y se hundió en mí gruñendo por la inesperada petición. Yo volvía a sentirme llena y aquella sensación era indescriptiblemente intensa. Entró en mí una y otra vez cubriéndome de besos, hasta que el esfuerzo por mantenerme en alto dobló sus rodillas y se hincó sobre el suelo, permitiendo que ahora yo llevara el ritmo, y disfrutando plenamente de su amplio acceso a mis pechos. Sujetaba con mano firme mi espalda, dejando que se deslizara todo lo largo, arriba y abajo, siguiendo mis movimientos, mientras dedicaba todo un recital de estremecedores lametones, besos y pequeños mordiscos a cada uno de mis pechos, hasta que ya no pude más y exploté, tratando de ahogar mi grito en su robusto hombro con tan mala fortuna que lo mordí, y oí su rugido mientras él también explotaba.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- gemí besando el mordisco con dedicación, y lamiendo con delicadeza para hacer cicatrizar cuanto antes la herida.

- Te quiero, Alice Cullen – respondió él empujando mi rostro con la nariz para buscar mis labios y obsequiarme con un tierno beso que me inundó de calor.

- Siento lo del mordisco – susurré una vez más.

- No me ha dolido – me dijo suavemente mientras seguía frotando su nariz contra la mía.

Le miré conmovida, me guiñó un ojo, y llenamos la cueva con sonoras carcajadas.

- Se nos ha ido un poco de las manos, ¿verdad? – opinó mientras seguíamos riéndonos.

- Negaré haber dicho eso – afirmé, mirándole expectante- tenemos suerte de que yo sea la clarividente. ¿¡Qué diría Esme!?

- No me preocupa Esme… - soltó sin parar de reír.

- ¡Jasper Hale! – amonesté tirándole de una oreja, haciéndole gemir cómicamente- ¡Si Edward lee en tu mente un solo segundo de lo que hemos dicho o hecho en esta cueva…!

- ¡Vale, vale, vale…! – aceptó hasta que le dejé libre-. Ha sido alucinante e increíblemente sexy, pero quedará entre nosotros, ¿sí?

- Más te vale – advertí.

Pv Edward

Las amazonas habían regresado precipitadamente de su expedición matutina sobresaltándonos a los tres que permanecíamos en el campamento. Oí sus mentes aproximándose velozmente.

- Kate, Garret, una avioneta está sobrevolando esta parte de la selva, las amazonas vienen hacia aquí para ponernos sobre aviso. – interrumpí nuestra reunión de ideas.

Recogimos diversos mapas, y cuando Kate y Garret se preguntaban qué hacer, de repente supe qué quería hacer yo.

- Tengo una intuición sobre esa avioneta… Si lo que hace es sobrevolar una parte concreta de la selva, parecería que esté rastreando algo o alguien…- expliqué mientras nos envolvíamos en ropa que ocultara al máximo todo nuestro cuerpo, y yo buscaba una mochila ligera, un mapa, mi móvil, y unas gafas de sol.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, Ed? –preguntó Garret, mirándome con desconfianza.

Cuando las amazonas llegaron, ya estábamos perfectamente camuflados entre ropa y vegetación. La mente de Zafrina se veía muy muy entretenida.

- _Edward, desde ahí no os verá, de modo que no os mováis de esa posición, nos pisa los talones. Pero debes saber que tenemos una pequeña madriguera bajo tierra para estas contadas ocasiones_ – reía divertida.

Cuando unos segundos después de verlas esconderse bajo tierra tal y como había dicho, la avioneta pasó sobre nuestras cabezas, intenté proyectar mi mente lo más lejos posible para leer la del piloto, que andaba canturreando en la cabina.

- ¿Edward? – me llamó Kate.

- Algo extraño, algo extraño…- murmuré.

- ¿Perdón? – cuestionó ella.

- ¿Eh?... Sí, claro, claro…- contesté yo entonces, saliendo de mi trance - Desearía que estuviera aquí Alice, demonios…

- ¿Quieres decirnos qué tramas, chico?

- Es justo lo que yo pensaba. Decía que tenía una intuición sobre esa avioneta, y no me he equivocado. Quiero seguirla para interrogar al piloto. "Algo extraño" es lo que se está repitiendo a sí mismo mientras dirige el aparato. Apuesto lo que queráis a que lo han contratado ellos para buscar a Cairé… - compartí mi idea en ese momento.

- Y ¿qué puede contarte ese humano, Edward? – dudó Kate.

- En algún momento tendrá que darles la información que averigüe, me figuro. Quizá así tengamos una pista sobre dónde encontrarles – expliqué a mi escéptica prima.

- No vas a ir a ningún lado sin el consejo de Alice, Eddie – objetó Garret mirándome con severidad.

- No, tú solo, no.- apoyó Kate, y Garret arqueó una ceja desafiante, antes de que algo impactara contra su estómago, y sostuviera otra mochila ante sus ojos.- Vamos los tres.

- ¡Venga ya, Kate! – me quejé.

- O los tres o ninguno, Edward. Ya te he demostrado que puedo tumbarte… Y si esa pista es tan buena, puedes necesitar ayuda, y no podrías contactar con nosotros, antes de meterte de seguro en algún lío…- instruyó Kate.

- Nosotras informaremos a Alice y a Jasper cuando regresen – ofreció Kachiri entrando a la conversación.

Así que corrimos en la dirección opuesta a la tomada por el aparato, y Kate y yo esperamos cerca de la primera carretera transitable a que Garret trajera el jeep. Yo había asegurado que no me iba a mover de allí hasta que se reunieran conmigo, pero Kate había insistido en que Garret fuera solo a recuperar el coche. De nuevo me hacían sentir como si necesitara una canguro para que no me desmadrase, pero respiré hondo, y opté por no discutir inútilmente.

Permanecí de pie mientras Garret volvía, pensando en un montón de cosas: en Alice y en Jasper, que estaba seguro de que estaban juntos, porque cuando vi alejarse a la duendecillo, supe que él la seguiría, y una vez más les concedí ese rato a solas. También en lo enfadado que iba a estar Jasper conmigo por irrumpir en su pequeña burbuja con mi decisión de seguir a la avioneta, y el empeño posterior de Kate en acompañarme junto con Garret. Sabía que Alice y mi hermano irían en nuestra busca en cuanto pudieran. Por ese motivo llevaba el móvil conmigo, para que, al menos, pudieran estar en contacto con nosotros en cuanto entraran en zona de cobertura. Y lo que más me preocupaba era que, teniendo que prescindir del consejo de nuestra brujilla, estábamos esperando – impacientemente, por mi parte-, en una carretera secundaria, sin saber a ciencia cierta si la avioneta iba a pasar por allí, o tendríamos que emprender nuestro rally particular para poder seguirla eficazmente.

* * *

Sí, ya lo sé. Ni yo misma me imagino a Alice diciendo eso. Pero cuando hay necesidad... jijijijijiji

Bueno, por si aún no os lo imagináis, os lo advierto. Agarraos chicas, que vienen curvas...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: XD, casi llegamos a los 69 comentarios totales con el anterior capítulo. Hubiera estado gracioso, ¿no creéis?

Agradezco a toda la gente que se sigue apuntando a las alertas o anotando esta historia entre sus favoritas. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! Bienvenidas Luriadna -no habría visto exagerado si hubieras comentado todos los capítulos, como dices. Ya ha pasado una vez y esa tarde me eché las risas-, y Paper Dinosaur. Espero seguir viéndoos por aquí.

Estoy aprendiendo a interpretar las estadísticas de la historia, y me maravillo al ver visitantes de España, Chile, México, Colombia, Argentina, Francia, ¡Noruega! -hasta dónde viajamos los españoles...-, creo que tengo también alguno de Venezuela o Bolivia... Muchos saludos de una española agradecida. Espero no ofender a nadie usando tópicos -ya sabéis, esto es ficción-.

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticuatro: "Precipitación"**

Pv Edward

- Por favor, Edward, deja de moverte, o te electrocutaré sólo por pura irritación.- amenazó Kate, de repente.

- Perdón – me disculpé sentándome de inmediato.

- Casi podría prometerte que alguna de las amazonas está a medio camino, asegurándose de que sepamos a tiempo si la avioneta cambia de rumbo. De modo que, cierra los ojos, respira hondo, pellízcate el puente de la nariz, y tranquilízate.- me dijo ella.

Sonreí divertido. Sin duda, mi prima Kate me conocía muy bien, después de tantos años. Y tenía razón. La conciencia de Zafrina deambulaba a lo lejos, fabricando un refugio improvisado fuera del campamento para esperar pacientemente a que la avioneta volviera.

- ¿Es eso una sonrisa, Ed?- preguntó Garret, descendiendo del jeep.

- Mi prima ha demostrado que me conoce demasiado bien.- informé.

Kate me miró arqueando una ceja, y entonces le confirmé la presencia de Zafrina a unos tres kilómetros de allí, logrando que también sonriera.

Unas dos horas antes de caer la tarde, vislumbramos la avioneta abandonando la selva, y la seguimos a una distancia prudencial con el jeep, tan lejos como para no despertar sospechas, y tan cerca como para que yo pudiera leer la mente del piloto. Garret condujo magistralmente por varios caminos hasta que el letrero de la carretera avisó de la proximidad de dos puntos importantes: Aeroporto Val-de-Caes, adonde sin duda se había dirigido nuestra avioneta, y Belém.

Aún no podíamos acercarnos a la gente sin generar desconfianza, cubiertos de ropa hasta las cejas, cuando lo normal era ir sin camisa en el caso de los hombres, o en bikini en el caso de las mujeres. Los turistas podían saltarse esa costumbre, por supuesto. Pero el hecho de llevar el rostro tapado generaba incomodidad prácticamente en todos los países del planeta.

De modo que entramos al aeródromo ya caído el crepúsculo, para poder descubrirnos. Fue justo en ese momento que nuestro piloto, al que reconocí por su hilo de pensamientos, salía de uno de los hangares, con un teléfono móvil en la mano, y una tarjeta. Se disponía a marcar un número, cuando me vio acercándome a él, con Kate de la mano, y miró sorprendido.

- ¡Vaya! ¿En su familia nadie toma el sol?- preguntó rascándose cómicamente la coronilla.

Si albergaba aún alguna duda de si la avioneta que sobrevolaba la selva había sido cosa de Claudia y Alec, se había desvanecido completamente. Kate me apretó la mano dándome un ínfimo calambre de advertencia.

- Somos alérgicos a los rayos UVA –contesté sonriendo-. Nos aparecen unos granitos rojos que pican como demonios y es incomodísimo. Así que procuramos evitarlo.

- _Estos dos ¿estarán juntos? Van de la mano… A lo mejor aún tengo posibilidades con alguna de las otras dos…_

Así que para hacer negocios con aquel hombre, Claudia había prescindido de Alec. En sus pensamientos navegaban imágenes de ambas ¿bebiendo cerveza en un bar? ¡Puaj!

- Estaba a punto de llamar a ¿su hermana?- aventuró el hombre. ¡Doble Puaj!

- Claudia, sí.- concedí intentando disimular la repugnancia que la sola idea instalaba en mi estómago.

- Bueno, supongo que puedo decírselo a usted…- comenzó el hombre con su informe.

Lástima que no le estuviese escuchando. Sólo me interesaba el sobre en el que estaba pensando volver a guardar la tarjeta con el número de teléfono de Claudia, que ésta podía haber sacado del juego de papel de carta del hotel en el que se hospedaban, el Crowne Plaza, Av. Nazaré, 375 - Nazaré, Belém - PA,66035170, Brazil .

Sentí un pequeño apretón en mi mano, y la oí contestar:

- Muchas gracias, ojalá mañana haya mejor suerte.

- Sí, gracias, Martín –me apresuré a añadir, aligerando nuestra pequeña torpeza.

Si no llega a ser por mi valiosísima habilidad para leer mentes, aquel hombre ya se había empezado a preguntar por qué no le llamábamos por su nombre, y si realmente teníamos algo que ver con Claudia, o sólo sabíamos su nombre.

- Sí… mañana saldré otra vez – acordó el piloto.

Nos despedimos educadamente y regresamos al jeep con Garret, que esperaba un tanto impaciente.

- Tengo una pista. El Crowne Plaza en Belém. Claudia utilizó el papel de carta de la suite para escribir el número de su teléfono.- compartí cuando Garret había arrancado el motor.

- Comprobémoslo, y reunámonos con el resto –propuso Garret.

Y se lo agradecí desde lo más profundo de mi alma, puesto que todo mi ser clamaba por que la pista fuera correcta, por que hubiéramos averiguado una manera de saber sus movimientos, de estar mucho más cerca de aislarla de sus captores de lo que lo habíamos estado desde que todo esto había comenzado.

- Iremos primero a nuestro hotel, para asegurar la habitación, por si necesitamos un centro de operaciones –informó Kate.- El hotel está pegado al nuestro.

Señalaba un punto en el mapa, justo en la dirección en la que se hallaba su hotel, y otro a un par de calles de distancia, que coincidía con la dirección que yo había leído en la mente del piloto. Sin duda la de Kate era una magnífica idea. De ese modo, seguramente íbamos a poder organizar una operación de vigilancia en condiciones. Y darnos una ducha, algo que estaba presente en la mente de los tres.

Recordé en ese momento que uno de los portátiles de Alice estaba en el maletero del jeep, y lo recuperé para conectarme a internet y asegurarme de a qué distancia estaban el uno del otro, e incluso reservé una segunda suite para estar más cómodos.

- Estupendo –murmuré una vez estuvo hecha la reserva.

- Edward Cullen, eres todo un sibarita – vaciló mi prima.

- No me negarás que disponer de dos duchas no te hace sentir muy bien en este momento.- contesté guiñándole el ojo.

Poco tiempo después llegábamos al hotel, y Garret guardaba el jeep en la plaza de parking que el hotel les había asignado como usuarios de una suite, y yo confirmaba mi suite en la recepción bajo la atenta mirada de Kate.

- _Espero que te asignen una cerca de la nuestra, porque estás demasiado colaborador, Edward Cullen_.- pensaba mi prima.

Sonreí con la llave en mi mano, mi bolsa de viaje, afortunadamente guardada en el maletero del jeep, colgada del hombro, y el maletín del portátil sujeto con la otra mano, y nos encaminamos a los ascensores.

Las suite estaban en la misma planta, pero en pasillos diferentes. Me acompañaron hasta la puerta de la mía y me aseguraron que en cinco minutos estarían de regreso. Cuando entré en la habitación fui directo al baño y abrí el grifo, llenando la habitación con el sonido del agua cayendo, mientras les oía alejarse hasta la suya.

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa, mientras, infiel a mis principios, vigilaba que Garret se hubiera decidido a acosar a Kate en la ducha, tal y como había planeado en el mismo instante en que habíamos dicho que yo dispondría de otra habitación, y abrí la ventana. Sí, la habitación de Garret y Kate estaba al lado de los ascensores, pero la mía estaba al lado de la escalera de incendios. Salté silenciosamente hasta la misma y descendí velozmente, dejándome caer de tramo a tramo, por un lateral. Kate iba a matarme, pero yo no iba a esperar mucho más para intentar confirmar que Bella estaba instalada a dos insignificantes calles de nosotros. Después la dejaría que me electrocutara si le apetecía. Abandoné el recinto por un callejón lateral y corrí en dirección a aquel hotel. Esperaba que si habían salido a patrullar por la selva, sus aromas aún fueran parte de la brisa que envolvía el hotel y sus alrededores.

Pv Bella

- ¿Martín?- preguntó Claudia muy molesta.

El piloto había desoído la orden directa de llamarnos por teléfono al caer el crepúsculo para darnos un informe detallado sobre el vuelo realizado ese día, y Claudia había esperado como hora y media hasta decidirse a comprobar si el desdichado borrachín había realizado el último vuelo de su carrera.

- ¿En serio? – contestó poco después ella, con una mirada que echaba humo.- Así que mi hermano, ¿eh?

¿Su hermano? ¿Qué le estaría contando el pobre Martín? Que yo supiera, los vampiros formaban aquelarres, uniones de conveniencia, su naturaleza territorial eliminaba cualquier posibilidad de crear lazos familiares. La historia de Martín era sin duda eso, una historia, porque tanto Claudia como Alec se miraban el uno al otro con auténtica fiereza, por lo que dejé de pensar en mis divagaciones y presté atención a la conversación.

- "Sí, su hermano… Pasó por aquí con su chica de la mano, y se presentó como tal… Le dije que no había visto nada anormal y supuse que lo hablaría con usted más tarde…"

¡Un momento! ¿Alguien se había hecho pasar por el hermano de Claudia para obtener ese informe?

- Tendré que amonestarle cariñosamente –replicó Claudia entre dientes- Aún no me ha dicho nada, y sabe que deseo estar completamente al tanto de todo… Gracias por su trabajo, Martín. Espero que mañana no se le olvide llamarme, aunque vaya a visitarle mi hermano.

Cuando Claudia colgó la llamada, no me gustó la mirada que ella y Alec intercambiaron. Alguien nos seguía los pasos, y era alguien que despertaba en la Vulturi una sensación de ira que daba a sus pupilas un brillo muy peligroso, un resplandor que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Esperadme en la acera de enfrente mientras saco el coche del parking –anunció a los pocos segundos.

Alec me indicó entonces el camino a la puerta de la suite y salimos al pasillo. Si conocía un poco a mi captora, quería que yo no viera algo de lo que iba a hacer.

Durante todo el trayecto a la calle, Alec me lanzaba furtivas miradas, como queriendo leer en mi rostro algún tipo de señal. Y yo sabía qué podía estar buscando: un atisbo de evidencia de que yo sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que tenía algo que ver con aquellos que nos pisaban los talones.

No. Yo no había orquestado esa intromisión. Y sí, sí quería tener que ver con ellos. Porque, aun no teniendo latidos brotando de mi pecho, sentía de algún modo la corazonada de que debía reunirme con nuestros perseguidores. De que pronto, las fragancias de Portobello iban a volver a llamar para que les abriera las puertas de mi mente.

Crucé la calle acompañada de Alec en todo momento, y cuando nos giramos para ver cómo salía Claudia del parking, quise gritar.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, y sin embargo, yo lo percibí a cámara lenta. Allí estaba, parado delante de nosotros, mi ángel de cabellos broncíneos. Me tensé sin poder evitarlo, porque el coche de Claudia estaba ya saliendo de la boca del aparcamiento del hotel, y él estaba de espaldas, no la vería llegar, y ella podría atropellarlo y bajar del coche, tocarlo, y acabar con mis esperanzas. Mi rostro se contrajo por el pánico y no podía gritar… ¿Cómo se llamaba él?

Cuando me llevé la mano a la alianza, su rostro se iluminó y entonces Alec decidió entrar en acción. Claudia estaba a tan sólo unos metros cuando se interpuso entre su imagen y la mía, y lanzó un ataque para cegarlo.

Sentí mi escudo estirarse cuando la moto apareció en la calle, a tal velocidad que sólo podía ir conducida por un loco o un vampiro, y lo empujé velozmente hacia mi objetivo.

- ¡No la mires! ¡Sube! –gritó una voz de mujer, interponiéndose entre Claudia y él, y apenas pensé un segundo mi siguiente movimiento. Alec volvía a lanzar otro ataque cuando me di media vuelta y eché a correr hacia el callejón lateral del hotel, desoyendo el grito de Claudia.

- ¡Síguela, Alec!

La moto arrancó al máximo de potencia y el grito me heló por completo:

- ¡Edward!- oí gritar a la mujer, y estiré nuevamente mi escudo hasta cubrirlos y escuchar cómo se alejaban, perseguidos por Claudia.

- ¡Síguela!- volví a oír a Claudia, cuando había reanudado mi carrera hasta la pared del callejón, que salté ágilmente, y continué corriendo al límite de mis fuerzas, sin mirar un segundo hacia atrás, serpenteando entre las calles, hasta ver mi objetivo.

Pateé la salida de incendios del local para forzarla, y me di la vuelta, levanté la tapa de la alcantarilla y me dejé caer en su interior, colocando después con ligereza el pesado metal en la abertura. Aguanté la respiración, y me sumergí en las apestosas aguas.

Pv Edward

- ¡Da la vuelta, Kate, da la vuelta ahora!- ordené a mi prima.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Edward! ¡Esa desgraciada aún nos sigue!- replicó ella, y su voz subió una octava cuando hice ademán de comprobarlo.- ¡NO MIRES! ¡FUNCIONA CON LA MIRADA!

¿Funciona con la mirada? ¿Qué había quedado del convencimiento de que tenía que tocar? ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Qué pesadita es!- se quejó Kate, entrando en sentido contrario en una calle, mientras detrás de nosotros, yo sentía cómo Claudia entraba en el sentido correcto por la paralela.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –exclamé horrorizado antes de ver su plan en su mente.

- Por favor, Edward, un voto de confianza… - pidió Kate frenando la moto en seco, y cogiéndome de la mano, para que la siguiera.

Echamos a correr hacia el callejón lateral de un edificio, y trepamos a su tejado ayudados por una escalera de incendios –bendito invento-, y seguimos alejándonos, saltando de tejado en tejado, hasta que decidimos que era imposible que nos encontrara, y entramos en el último edificio por la puerta de la azotea.

Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente cuando nos sentamos apoyados contra la pared, y sin previo aviso, Kate dejó caer su mano sobre mi muslo y me aplicó tres descargas, a cual más dolorosa, tensando todo mi cuerpo.

- Ésta por engañarme, ésta por irresponsable, y ésta, ésta por no confiar en mí.- enumeró detenidamente.

- Lo siento…- jadeé cerrando los ojos.

De repente, en medio de mi nube, detecté una mente acercándose hacia nuestra posición, y me abalancé sobre su propietaria, empotrándola contra la pared, sin mirar siquiera su cara. Cuando miré hacia el cuello que amenazaba con apretar, vi el colgante con el escudo, y levanté rápidamente la vista hacia la ceja arqueada de la duendecillo, sintiéndome brutalmente avergonzado, al tiempo que la soltaba inmediatamente.

- Es seguro salir.- informó Alice, estirando el cuello y entrecerrando sus ojillos diminutos.- Edward, de verdad deseo tener un buen escarmiento que se equipare a los quebraderos de cabeza que me estás dando…

- Dijiste que canalizaba el don a través de sus manos…- protesté, a la defensiva.

- Yo sólo sé que te vi girarte para evitar que te atropellara con el coche, y desapareciste después de mirarla a los ojos…- replicó Alice.- Por eso Jasper y yo corrimos para entrar en zona de cobertura y me aterroricé cuando comprobé que no tenía batería. Llamé a Kate desde el móvil de Jazz para avisarla a ella y a Garret de que te habías escapado, y que robara una moto para rescatarte, ¡porque el tráfico no os iba a dejar huir! ¿Te parece que me he estado tocando las narices, Edward Cullen?

No. No me lo parecía. Ni siquiera hubiera osado insinuarlo, porque sería una infame falacia. Mientras enumeraba cada una de las fases, pude leer y ver en su mente los diversos estados de ánimo por los que había pasado, y supe que las tres descargas de Kate no eran amonestación suficiente para los malos ratos que la había hecho pasar.

Sí, era un niño rebelde que precisaba de vigilancia constante, y cuanto más me acercaba a mi objetivo, más acuciante se volvía ese requisito.

- Por cierto, tengo una noticia buena y una mala.- anunció Alice suavizando el tono.

- Primero la buena –pedí de forma egoísta.

- Bella se ha escapado.- disparó.

- ¿Y cuál es la mala? – preguntó Kate con suspicacia mientras yo enmudecía.

- La mala es que no puedo verla, todo está oscuro, y aún no ha recuperado la memoria… ¡Ah! Y además las persecuciones no han hecho más que empezar.- terminó con un suspiro.

* * *

Bueno, ya podéis soltar el aire que habíais estado conteniendo. Bella se ha escapado. Ahora a ver qué se inventan para reunirse con ella.

Una pregunta: ¿Por qué creéis que Bella toca su alianza cuando se encuentra con Edward de frente?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: _"Oh, Blanca Navidad..."_

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a tods aquells lectores que van a apuntando esta historia entre sus alertas o sus listas de favoritos. De verdad que cada nueva suscripción me provoca una sonrisa.

Y en cuanto a los comentarios, ya sabéis que seguiré publicando capítulos aunque no lleguemos a los diez por cada uno, pero he de deciros que jamás pensé que fuéramos a llegar a los 100 antes de que acabe el año. Y si se cumplen las promesas que he recibido, casi casi llegaríamos antes de Navidad. ¡Papá Noel me traería la impensable cantidad! Estoy encantada con tods vosotrs, y espero no decepcionaros.

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticinco: "Callejón Sin Salida"**

Pv Bella

Llevaba un buen rato sumergida cuando Alec llegó al callejón donde había dejado tendida mi trampa. La conversación de teléfono que mantenía con Claudia no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era él, y me llegaba en un susurro.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- A unas seis calles del hotel, y parece que se la ha tragado la tierra… Espera, hay una puerta abierta… Y aquí una escalera, voy a subir…

- ¡Maldito seas, Alec! ¡Eres un inútil! –insultaba ella.

- Me parece que estás olvidando Claudia, ¡que yo soy tu superior!

- De nada te va a servir tu rango cuando Aro nos arranque la cabeza a ambos por perder a nuestra rehén. –mascullaba Claudia, perceptiblemente indignada.

- ¿Nuestra rehén? – escupió entonces él.- ¡Ella es tu misión! ¡Tú eres la mía! Era TU trabajo haber visto que TU rehén había recuperado la cordura ¡antes de que escapara!

Perfecto. Ya estaba más que claro. Yo era la rehén que había huido, ése no era mi sitio. Ellos no eran mis amigos, y ni mucho menos mi familia. Rehén, dícese de la persona –en este caso vampira-, retenida por alguien como garantía para obligar a un tercero a cumplir determinadas condiciones.

- No puedo volver a Volterra sin ella…

- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hizo? Ya no está bajo tu influencia…

- Pero dudo que sepa quién es. En eso he sido muy cuidadosa…

- Sí… tanto como para que decidiera de buenas a primeras proteger a Edward, ¿verdad?- provocó él.

¡También ellos lo sabían! Mi ángel del rostro perfecto, a quien acababa de proteger era Edward, él era el que podría decirme qué estaba ocurriendo.

- Ése es el motivo de que haya huido. Sabe que no debió hacerlo. Sí, he dado por hecha mi influencia sobre ella, cuando de algún modo, ella debía estar atando cabos…- protestó Claudia.

- No hay nadie en esta azotea… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- inquirió Alec. Había caído en mi trampa. Yo les escuchaba completamente en silencio desde mi escondite, mientras ellos podían empezar a pensar que me había escapado por los tejados.

- Yo la buscaré, Alec, debajo de cada piedra. Ni siquiera tiene dinero, no puede ir muy lejos.- apuntó Claudia con puro veneno en sus labios – Tú rastrea a los Cullen, y si intenta reunirse con ellos, captúrala y avísame inmediatamente.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Tuve que hacer un titánico esfuerzo para no delatar mi posición, con la urgente necesidad que sentí en ese preciso instante de dejar que todo mi cuerpo temblara incontrolablemente, de chillar, gemir y sollozar.

Cullen. Edward. Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen, el vampiro cuyo nombre hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera anhelante sin pedir permiso. El vampiro de ojos dorados y cabellos color bronce impecablemente despeinados. El del rostro de facciones perfectas y sonrisa deslumbrante. El dueño de la voz de terciopelo, el que me había abrazado en aquella visión durante el entrenamiento. El que me había visto cazar aquel puma. El que olía a miel, lilas y luz del sol…

Era él con quien yo debía estar, no en una alcantarilla, sumergida en aguas residuales, oyendo a las ratas campar a sus anchas a mi alrededor.

Claudia tenía razón. Yo aún no sabía ni mi nombre, no tenía más ropa, y no tenía dinero, ni un lugar adonde ir. Al menos no uno localizado.

Sentía que mi sitio estaba junto a Edward, pero ¿cómo iba a encontrarle, sin que Claudia o Alec me interceptaran? Mi escudo no me hacía invisible, sólo ocultaba mi olor y me protegía de amenazas externas.

Me quedaría allí por el momento, hasta que se me ocurriera alguna buena idea, alguna muy buena idea en la que no llamaría la atención por ir oliendo a inmundicia. ¡Agh! La sola idea de recordar dónde estaba y la insalubridad de las aguas que enmascaraban mi aroma de vampiro me provocaban nauseas tan desagradables, que saqué la cabeza a la superficie, rogando por que Alec ya se hubiera ido, y Claudia estuviera muy lejos. Necesitaba respirar, me ahogaba sólo de pensar lo ciega que había estado hasta la entrevista con Martín, cómo había dejado que Claudia me manipulara día y noche.

Pero cuando quise respirar, creí morir. Sí, el olor era tan penetrante, que las convulsiones estomacales fueron inevitables, y supliqué de nuevo que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírme vomitar y gemir.

Me sentía brutalmente desamparada, y el desánimo amenazaba por hacer presa en mí. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, y me senté acurrucada al borde del canal, cerrando los ojos.

Pv Alice

Después de haberle abofeteado la otra noche, había vuelto a escaparse. Parecía totalmente incapaz de usar el raciocinio ahora que estábamos tan cerca de recuperar a Bella.

No escatimé improperios en mis pensamientos mientras nos dirigíamos al hotel.

- Alec conoce nuestro gusto por la comodidad, localizará rápidamente las reservas del Hilton. De modo que tendremos que renunciar a nuestras preferencias, y trasladarnos a algún hotel impensable para nuestras costumbres, aún cerca del Crowne. Hay al menos cinco por la zona. Cogeremos habitaciones simples, nada de suites.- dije en voz alta, mientras pensaba – _Si por habitaciones simples en un hotelucho entendemos un resort de cinco estrellas en primera línea de playa, en la otra punta de la ciudad, claro. Edward, Alec podría estar ya escuchándonos, y a partir de ahora, diré una cosa y haré otra. Así que te conviene no separarte de mí._

Por toda respuesta, Edward frunció el ceño y asintió. La verdad, el hecho de que obviaran nuestra posibilidad de comunicarnos sin hablar me decepcionaba. Aunque las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

Alargué inmediatamente la mano para coger el móvil de Edward y éste se tensó al leer mi visión.

- ¡Jazz! – respondí cuando descolgó.

- Verás, ahora no puedo hablar, cielo – jadeó él. La carrera ya había comenzado.

- Sé que no puedes acercarte, cariño – lamenté.- No dejéis que os mire a los ojos, y mucho menos aún que os toque…

- Alice, estábamos en la azotea, Bella reaccionó…- anunció de repente.

- ¿La viste?- inquirí atónita.

- Tan claro como en Lisboa, amor mío. Dile a Kate que Garret está bien y que cuidaré de él.

Y colgó. Claudia se había topado con su aroma y los estaba persiguiendo, y ahora no iba a parar. Jazz acababa de insinuar que habían visto a Bella huir.

- Edward ¿qué ha querido decir? ¿Qué es eso de que Bella reaccionó?- interrogué.

- Sabe quién soy, Alice.- me respondió él ilusionado.- Cuando me vio acarició la alianza en su mano…

- Y cuando nos vio en peligro, nos cubrió con su escudo. Alec nos había alcanzado y yo quedé ciega mientras aceleraba la moto. Grité horrorizada, y al momento, su escudo me envolvió hasta que salimos del radio de acción de Alec.- añadió Kate.

- ¿Os protegió cuando te oyó gritar?- volví a preguntar, sintiendo que mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho.

- Grité el nombre de Edward –confesó Kate entonces.

- Yo había leído el ataque en la mente de Alec, había quedado sordo antes de que ella perdiera la visión, y noté el escudo de Bella inmediatamente, cubriéndonos. Lo que no sabía, era que Kate había gritado mi nombre.- explicó Edward, fascinado.

- ¿Vería Jazz todo?- pregunté, y volví a pensar - _¿A qué ha venido mencionar Lisboa? ¿Lo ví tan claro como en Lisboa? ¿Sabe Jazz dónde se ha escondido Bella?_

- Jazz pudo sentir las reacciones de Bella.- contestó Edward.

- ¿Por qué ha dicho eso de Lisboa?- cuestionó Kate. Iba a ser muy difícil comunicar la realidad a mi prima, si no llegábamos al hotel pronto.

- Los tres estuvimos en Lisboa, y tuvimos la misma sensación de que nos quedábamos sin pistas – mintió Edward, guiñándole un ojo a la vez. – Lisboa…

Lisboa. En Lisboa habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Habíamos conseguido el vídeo del alquiler de coches, había desesperado a los asistentes de vuelo de aquella compañía para que Edward y Jasper pudieran escabullirse a la bodega de equipajes, habíamos tropezado con la pista de Albi… En Lisboa, Jazz y yo habíamos hecho el amor sobre aquella mullida cama, recordaba ensortijar mis manos entre su cabello aún mojado de la reciente ducha…

- ¡Eso es, Alice!- me interrumpió Edward.

- ¡Edward! ¿No sabes lo que es la intimi…? ¡Oh, por Dios, Edward!- exclamé, al verle colarse en una alcantarilla, de noche. Ratas, Jasper había cazado una docena de ratas y las había soltado por el aeropuerto para que Edward y yo pirateáramos las cámaras de seguridad… Por eso se había duchado… Ahora suponíamos que Bella se había rodeado de unas cuantas más para enmascarar su aroma sin usar su escudo, y reservar fuerzas para escapar.

- Necesitamos un mapa.- afirmó él.

Ya había tomado la decisión de bajar a por ella, y mi siguiente visión me inundó de calor. Deseaba fervientemente que se cumpliera.

Estábamos a un paso de conseguirlo. Solamente había que trazar un plan eficaz, que iba a incluir una buena ducha de agua caliente, sales de baño, y champú de fresas, y eso sólo para empezar.

- Esta vez no te lo voy a discutir…- rió Edward sacándome de mis elucubraciones.

Le asesté un codazo juguetón, sabiendo que había leído mi plan de choque contra el nauseabundo olor bajo el que había decidido ocultarse Bella.

A nuestra llegada al hotel, mientras Edward se duchaba, ésta vez sí, yo me conecté a internet, no sin antes abrir un documento de texto y poner a Kate al corriente de lo que no habíamos dicho.

- Estaba empezando a comprender a Emmett.- se quejó ella.

A decir verdad, aún no había tenido ninguna visión que me indicara que Alec estaba cerca de localizarnos. Pero claro, eso quizá se debía a que yo había tomado ya la decisión de no verbalizar nada que pudiera darle pistas, si nos localizaba, de cuáles eran nuestros planes, por lo que no iba a arriesgarme.

- Pero…- escribía Kate – Dejar solos a Jasper y a Garret, ¿no es darles ventaja por la ley "Divide y vencerás"? Jazz es un soldado de estrategia, y Garret pura fuerza bruta… es como si nos dejaran sin defensas…

- ¿Y yo qué soy? –protesté, contestándola del mismo modo.- En realidad, son ellos los vulnerables. Yo puedo ver nuestro futuro y el de Alec y Claudia, siempre que vayan juntos y Edward puede leerles la mente a todos ellos, incluida Bella si ha desactivado el escudo. Nadie puede acercarse a nosotros sin que lo sepamos con antelación, y tú puedes freír cualquier amenaza en una lluvia de voltios. ¿De verdad crees que estamos en desventaja?

- OK.- fue su escueta respuesta.

- El verdadero contratiempo está en el escondite de Bella –seguí escribiendo-. Sólo podemos intentar guiarla hasta un punto seguro para que no llame la atención al emerger oliendo a mil demonios, o esperar hasta la noche para asegurarnos de que nadie nos vea. Pero eso sólo significaría que entonces, los únicos que estaríamos moviéndonos por la ciudad seríamos nosotros y nuestros perseguidores. Así que es como un callejón sin salida. Está segura mientras a Claudia no se le ocurra explorar bajo tierra. Y ¿cómo nos podríamos comunicar con ella sin despertar sospechas sobre su escondite? Si Alec nos pilla bajando a las alcantarillas, Bella estaría perdida. No sabemos en qué punto ha desaparecido, y no hay cuatro túneles… El éxito entonces estaría en encontrarla antes que ellos, y el enfrentamiento sería prácticamente inevitable…

Estaba explicándole mis elucubraciones a Kate cuando acudió a mi mente una imagen borrosa de Bella, completamente empapada, recogiendo algo que flotaba en las aguas… ¿una botella?

- _Quizá funcionara, Edward, pero ¿cómo piensas hacer llegar la botella al sitio exacto?_

- Primero déjame ver eso, Alice.- contestó mi hermano, abandonando el baño descalzo enfundado en unos vaqueros y un jersey de algodón fino.

Situé el mapa en la pantalla y localicé el punto en que estaba el Crowne, y el Resort. Desconocíamos el punto exacto en el que habían perdido a Bella, pero había pocos accesos al circuito de túneles de alcantarillado cercanos a esa zona.

- Has visto una botella con una copia de este mapa en su interior.- escribió Edward en la pantalla.

- ¿Y qué señalarías en ese mapa, Edward? ¿Cómo sabremos desde dónde dejar caer la botella para que Bella la encuentre cuanto antes? A menos que haya decidido buscar una salida que no implique subir a la superficie, no podemos asegurar que vaya a encontrarla… Seguramente, ni siquiera ella sabe dónde se encuentra…- rebatí yo.

No estaba tratando de poner pegas, en absoluto. El ceño fruncido de mi hermano me hacía sentir como la mala de la historia, cuando yo lo quería era que no hubiera ningún cabo suelto en el plan. Ni el más mínimo.

- Tienes razón, Alice. Una única botella no es suficiente. ¿Y si escogemos sitios concretos de la ciudad, los marcamos en cada copia, y señalamos una única ruta hacia un punto de encuentro?- corrigió Edward.

- Ninguno de los dos puede distribuir esas botellas por la ciudad, excepto yo.- entró Kate a la conversación.- Alec sólo me vio hace quince años. Tanto él como Claudia han visto que una mujer te recogía en moto, pero el casco hace imposible que me reconocieran. Yo puedo escabullirme y repartir las botellas.

- No lo sé, Kate, es arriesgado. Estás diciendo que tienes que ir sola…- protestó Edward de inmediato.

- He demostrado que puedo pensar rápido, Edward. Ya me he escapado de Claudia una vez. Alice puede vigilar. Y si hay peligro, abortaré la misión.- discutió mi prima.

Asentí hacia Edward, y éste frunció el ceño ligeramente.

- No estoy del todo conforme. Pero si crees que puede funcionar, adelante. Ahora tenemos que conseguir las copias del mapa y las botellas.- contestó poco después.

Las botellas no eran problema alguno. Bajo mi estricta supervisión, Kate y yo bajamos hasta los contenedores y encontramos una inusual concentración de botellines de cerveza. Ya habíamos llenado la mochila, cuando un revuelo de voces jóvenes me sugirió una visita rápida a la piscina.

- ¿A qué hora tenemos que levantarnos mañana para reunirnos con el guía?- oímos preguntar a una chica de unos dieciocho años a su grupo de amigos, reunidos al lado de la piscina, disfrutando de más cervezas.

- A las nueve tenemos que estar en el hall… Personalmente, lo único que me interesa es el Jardín Botánico, pero dicen que el Mercado Ver-o-Peso es la mayor atracción que tiene este sitio. Mira…- contestó uno de los amigos, sacando un folio.- Es este punto de aquí…

Miré a Kate sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Acto seguido, los chicos parecieron decidir que era hora de retirarse, y abandonaron la piscina dejando algunos botellines… y el misterioso folio, que se debía haber escurrido debajo de una tumbona. Me acerqué velozmente a por él antes de que lo echaran de menos, y me llevé también las botellas. Así si volvían a por él, pensarían que alguien había limpiado.

- Está hecho…- comencé a escribir en la pantalla, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.- Este folio es el mapa de un tour organizado que unos adolescentes pudientes están realizando por la ciudad. Kate puede confundirse entre ellos y dejar caer un mapa en cada una de las paradas del tour…

Edward cogió el folio entre sus manos y una leve sonrisa apareció entre sus labios.

- Funcionará, Edward. Mañana será un día nublado. Estarán con resaca y ni siquiera se molestarán en preguntarle el nombre… Guiaremos a Bella hasta aquí – dije, señalando un punto a varias calles del resort-. Bajarás a recogerla y nosotras vigilaremos en todo momento, preparadas para actuar si Claudia o Alec aparecen.

* * *

Bueno, quedó más corto que los últimos, pero espero que os haya gustado. ¿Creéis que funcionará el plan? ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Se quedará en su escondite o explorará las alcantarillas?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: ¡Caray! ¡Sois increíbles, en serio! Y precisamente por eso, os espero al final del capítulo...

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiséis: Una Equis Roja**

Pv Edward

- Desde recepción me han asegurado que el botones nos subirá una impresora portátil a la habitación.- anuncié, sonriendo. Tendríamos copias del mapa.

Pero aún no teníamos el plan perfecto. El rostro de Alice y sus pensamientos lo evidenciaban.

- ¡Maldición!- escribió en la pantalla.- Tenemos las botellas, pero no con qué taponarlas… Y aunque metiéramos los mapas en bolsas, el agua alcanzará el papel.

- Esperadme aquí.- anuncié, seguro, saliendo de la habitación.

Hice caso omiso al silencioso intercambio entre Kate y Alice. Kate pensó inmediatamente en seguirme, pero mi hermanita la detuvo, poniendo el brazo por delante. Obviamente, Alice ya sabía qué era lo que yo había ido a buscar, y adonde.

La cocina no estaba cerrada. El resort no contaba con servicio de habitaciones las veinticuatro horas, pero si algún huésped se ponía enfermo, podía acudir a prepararse una infusión, un caldo… Esperé unos minutos a que el encargado acudiera al servicio, y entré decidido, haciendo acopio en mis bolsillos de cuantos tapones de corcho pude encontrar, y otro paquete más, que subí sin dilación a la suite, antes de que volviesen y tuviera que fingir que me dolía el estómago.

- ¿Qué tal tu allanamiento nocturno de cocina?- preguntó Alice enseguida.

- Provechoso.- contesté vaciando el contenido de mis bolsillos, y enseñándoles el paquete de cartón.

- ¿Bolsas de plástico?- preguntó mi prima.

- Son especiales. Se cierran más herméticamente que las normales. Sirven para guardar alimentos en los frigoríficos. Bella las usaba cuando vivía en casa de Charlie…

Agaché la cabeza, su recuerdo inundándome momentáneamente. No podía evitarlo. Por más cerca que estuviéramos de reunirnos con ella, el más mínimo recuerdo de que aún no la tenía entre mis brazos pesaba en mí como si de una losa se tratase. ¿Y si algo fuera mal? ¿Y si las botellas se rompían antes de llegar al agua, y los mapas se perdían entre la corriente? Cualquiera de las decisiones que tomáramos hasta que Kate hiciera caer los botellines podía modificar el resultado final de nuestro plan inicial, y yo seguiría sin reunirme con la razón de mi existencia.

- _Vamos, Edward, no desfallezcas ahora. Casi lo hemos conseguido_.- pensó Alice, apoyando su diminuta mano sobre mi hombro, gesto que Kate imitó.

- _Si Alice creyera que no va a funcionar, no estaría tan implicada en llevarlo a cabo…_- pensó ella a su vez.

Erguí mi cuerpo en respuesta a sus ánimos. El conserje se había comprometido a subir la impresora a las ocho de la mañana, con el cambio de turno. Tendríamos poco menos de una hora para meter los mapas en los cascos y preparar la mochila que mi prima llevaría a la "excursión".

- Alice, ¿qué ropa debo llevar para pasar desapercibida entre estos adolescentes?- consultó Kate mientras yo me aseguraba de que el tamaño de los corchos era el adecuado para aquellos botellines.

- Si llevas esa ropa no tendrías problemas en ese sentido, pero Edward tendrá que prestarte sus gafas de sol. Son un modelo más moderno que las tuyas… y tengo que adecentarte un poco el pelo, estas niñas van impecables… ¡Lástima que no tenga aquí algo de maquillaje!

Una mueca mezcla de diversión y frustración se extendió por mi cara.

- _Alisar el cabello, gafas de sol a la última, vaqueros, camiseta de algodón y Vans… sí, pasará por una de ellas._

Alice y Kate entraron por el baño para hacerse cargo de la melena rubia de mi prima, y el conserje llamó a la puerta. Leer mentes era provechoso. Cualquiera podría llamar a la puerta a esas horas y hacernos caer en una trampa, pero los pensamientos del chico eran claros.

- Para que diantres de razão quererão eles uma impressora? Se não fosse porque este é um lugar de categoria...

- O que quer você?- contesté, educadamente.

- Mr. Newton, eu trago a impressora que nós lhe prometemos.

¿Newton? Alice…

- _¿No pensarías que iba a reservar las habitaciones a nuestro nombre? Trato de ponérselo difícil a Alec.-_ pensó mi hermana claramente divertida mientras yo abría la puerta al chico

- O bom dia dela Mr Newton onde eu deixo o aparato? – cuestionó el empleado.

- Dê a mim, eu já levo isto.- rechacé de inmediato. La colección de botellines y tapones de corcho descansaba sobre la mesilla de la salita. Quedaba claro que mi mente no estaba precisamente centrada en guardar las apariencias. Agarré el aparato directamente de las manos del empleado, con una mano, y con la otra mantuve la puerta abierta.-Muitos lhe agradecem. Nós sentimos para criar tantos amolações.

- Nada, Mr. Newton. É um prazer para satisfazer as necessidades de nossos clientes.

Si no dejaba de llamarme Newton, iba a aplastar aquel cacharro entre mis manos y nos quedaríamos sin mapas. Alice y su sentido del humor…

- Nós estamos absolutamente contentes com o serviço, eu asseguro isto a ele.- contesté, blandiendo un billete de veinte dólares, esperando que fuera una propina lo bastante generosa.

- Obrigado, Mr. Newton. Se eles precisam que o hotel os provê algo que mais faz isto a nós saber.- concluyó el empleado, tomando el dinero y saliendo al pasillo.

Cerré la puerta sin más miramientos. No por albergar un deseo de ser brusco ni maleducado, sino porque ya habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo, y no deseaba seguir siendo entretenido.

Coloqué la impresora encima de la mesa donde descansaba el portátil de Alice y la conecté a la corriente y al puerto correspondiente, comprobé los destinos del tour y programé la impresión de las copias, usando el papel de carta del hotel, a falta de algo mejor.

De repente, el contratiempo de Kate se hizo visible entre los pensamientos de Alice, y gruñí levemente, de pura y genuina frustración. Alice estaba viendo a Kate hacerse un lío con las botellas, y posiblemente confundiéndolas y dejando caer el mapa del mercado en el barrio viejo, o algo similar.

- _No puede llevarlas preparadas, Edward…_

Dispuse las copias sobre otra mesa para que la tinta se secara, y exhalé mi aliento en el primero de los botellines, antes de cerrarlo con el corcho. Lo único que dejaría dispuesto era ese detalle, imprescindible para que todo funcionara. Kate tendría que escoger el mapa correcto, meterlo enrollado en una bolsa, volver a enrollar ésta, sin dejar nada de aire en su interior y destapar, entonces y sólo entonces el botellín, para introducirlo todo en su interior, lo más rápido posible para que mi aroma no se diluyera en el aire.

- _Edward, eso que has hecho… va a hacer que se derrita_.- alabó Alice, impregnando sus pensamientos de una ternura sin límites.

Tenía muy claro que si quería que Bella acudiera a la cita, debía demostrar que el mapa no era ninguna trampa maquinada por Alec o Claudia. Y mi aliento iba a ser una señal inequívoca, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Reuní los folios, ya marcados expresamente porque, por suerte, las paradas estaban numeradas en el itinerario, ordené meticulosamente los mapas, y metí los botellines tapados y el paquete de bolsas en la mochila de Kate, y saqué mis gafas de sol del estuche, justo a tiempo para ver a mi prima salir impecablemente peinada del cuarto de baño, seguida de una Alice que sonreía satisfecha.

- _No veo más contratiempos por el momento. Saldrá bien, Edward._

Pv Bella

Los vampiros no sienten el frío o el calor del mismo modo que los humanos. Las mañanas y noches de invierno son como primavera, y cuando el calor se hace insoportable para los humanos, ellos disfrutan de un día de verano.

La humedad es otra historia. Para ambos es incómoda. Y yo me sentía tremendamente incómoda, con las ropas pegadas a mi cuerpo, y el pelo áspero como el estropajo, avanzando poco a poco por aquellas pestilentes corrientes.

Había tomado la determinación de explorar lentamente los túneles del alcantarillado, en un vano intento por ocupar mi mente. No conocía la ciudad, jamás había estado allí. No sabía si poseían una depuradora, o si mi camino iba a sacarme de aquel municipio y llevarme a otra ciudad a la vez totalmente desconocida, y que me alejaría irremediablemente de Edward Cullen, dejándome más sola y desamparada de lo que ya estaba. Pero permanecer parada en el punto en el que me habían perdido no me parecía una decisión muy inteligente. Harta de dar vueltas, Claudia podía volver al comienzo de toda la huida y atar cabos. Y volver a caer en las garras de los Vulturi era un desenlace a evitar, por encima de todo. No volvería a alimentarme de sangre humana. La sola idea me repugnaba, y mordiendo al puma, había comprobado que la sangre animal también me daba fuerzas. No tanto como la humana, eso era cierto. Pero mi cuerpo se sentía mucho más cómodo y mi mente, que cuando acabé con la vida de aquella mujer en la "capilla".

Avanzaba despacio, con cuidado de no remover las aguas con demasiada fuerza, en todo momento pendiente del bullicio que provenía de la superficie, tratando de averiguar si me encontraba en un barrio residencial, o en algún sitio turístico, si es que aquella ciudad tenía atractivo para visitantes extranjeros. La cercanía de la selva del Amazonas, al menos me hacía pensar en la categoría de ciudad de paso.

Afortunadamente había amanecido nublado, y no debía preocuparme por la posibilidad de que mi piel reflejara brillos hacia la superficie, iluminada por furtivos rayos de sol que se filtraran por los sumideros de las aceras.

Suspiré, apesadumbrada. Eso quería decir que tanto Alec como Claudia tenían también vía libre para registrar las calles de la ciudad, si no había sol que los delatara.

Caminaba lentamente por el canal, cuando al doblar un recodo distinguí algo flotando sobre el agua: una botella de cristal, uno de los pocos cuerpos sólidos que había visto vagando a la deriva por aquellas aguas. Me acerqué extrañamente atraída por el inesperado objeto flotante, dejando que la curiosidad me venciera. Recogí la botella, y mis ojos se entrecerraron, desprendía aroma de vampiro. Pero no me recordaba a Alec o Claudia, y sin embargo, me era extrañamente familiar: madera de tilo, y ¿algún tipo de esmalte o pintura? Y lo más extraño, ¿tenía algo en su interior?

Sostuve el vidrio a la altura de mis ojos, profundamente intrigada, y agité el contenido, sin éxito. Estaba metido a presión. Había algo de plástico, al parecer enrollado, encajado dentro del cristal. ¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de enroscar una bolsa de plástico e incrustarlo en el interior de una botella? Además, vidrio y plástico no se reciclaban juntos. Aunque, esa botella había sido arrojada a la alcantarilla, el reciclaje no estaba en la mente de su dueño.

De repente, caí en la cuenta de otro detalle más. ¡Tenía un tapón de corcho! El contenido estaba cuidadosamente resguardado del exterior. Podía no tener recuerdos del resto de mi vida, pero el camarero del bar donde charlamos con Martín no descorchaba las botellas de cerveza, hacía palanca sobre su boca, quitando una pequeña pieza de metal. ¿Para qué tanto empeño por preservar un plástico?

Ladeé mi cabeza observando el corcho, y tiré de él para sacarlo. Entonces, al liberar el tapón, cada fibra de mi ser sintió la fría bienvenida de su aroma: miel, lilas y luz del sol. Atraje inmediatamente mi nariz a la boca del botellín e inspiré con todas mis fuerzas, dejándome embriagar en cada rincón de mi ser.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios que creí que no volvería a dibujar, golpeé ligeramente el vidrio contra un saliente y extendí el contenido de plástico ante mis ojos, revelando el rollito de papel que éste guardaba. Acerqué nuevamente la bolsa de plástico a mi nariz, distinguiendo de nuevo el aroma a tilo y esa extraña pintura o esmalte. Quienquiera que fuera, había ayudado a Edward con la botella.

Desplegué el rollito de papel, y si hubiera tenido un corazón vivo, hubiera explotado, henchido de felicidad. Tenía ante mis ojos un mapa, el mapa de los túneles del alcantarillado, marcado en un punto bajo el nombre de "Plaza del Reloj", del que partía todo un recorrido de flechas, un trayecto bien definido hasta una equis roja. Reposé el mapa un breve instante sobre mi pecho, como si pudiera funcionar como una especie de desfibrilador que despertase mi corazón dormido, y lo despegué de inmediato, insultándome con vehemencia por mi estupidez. Mi pecho estaba mojado, y el agua podía haber hecho que la tinta del mapa se corriera.

Observé la hoja con detenimiento y suspiré aliviada: ningún desperfecto. Volví a sonreír, feliz. ¡Edward quería sacarme de allí! Me marcaba un punto de encuentro, un lugar donde reunirme finalmente con él. Mi cautiverio vería su fin, y yo sería libre para encontrarme con quien realmente era, Edward me lo contaría.

Analicé cuidadosamente el comienzo del camino trazado, dispuesta a recorrerlo cuanto antes, intentando asegurar en qué dirección debía avanzar. Una brújula no hubiera estado de más, me lamenté.

Después de observar detalladamente el mapa, encontré un túnel que no comunicaba con el resto. Trataría de localizarlo, y a partir de ahí sabría situarme en el mapa. Avancé resuelta, siguiendo el mapa, en dirección al túnel cerrado, sabiendo que se encontraba poco después de doblar un recodo. Si tropezaba primero con el túnel, y no con éste, sabría en qué dirección me estaba desplazando.

Recorrí los túneles a buen paso, ansiosa por acabar con toda la angustia que se había instalado en mí desde que descubriera que el sentimiento de incomodidad que experimentaba desde la que fuera mi primera prueba , -se me encogía el corazón sólo de pensar en ello-, era mi propio ser clamando a gritos porque abriera los ojos y viera en lo que me querían convertir, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el túnel sin salida se mostrara instantáneamente ante mis ojos al siguiente segundo, hasta que llegué al punto donde se suponía que debía encontrarlo, después del recodo, y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Si había seguido la dirección correcta, a unos cinco pasos habría un camino a la derecha. Y siguiéndolo, comprobaría que no tenía salida.

Respiré hondo y comencé a caminar con mi mano pegada a la pared, una respiración por cada paso. Una,… dos,… tres,… cuatro,… y, al quinto paso, sentí mi mano flotar en el aire.

Abrí los ojos y encaré todo mi cuerpo a la entrada del túnel. Todas mis esperanzas de encontrar el punto de encuentro estaban puestas en ese túnel. Si estaba cerrado, seguía la dirección correcta, y casi había recorrido medio camino. Si comunicaba con otro túnel, entonces me habría equivocado, y tendría que buscar un recorrido alternativo para encontrar la dirección correcta, sin tener que desandar todo lo que había avanzado.

Volví a respirar hondo y reanudé mi marcha, hasta que vi claramente la pared: sólida, de ladrillo gris, ocupando todo lo ancho y alto del túnel, insuflándome esperanza. Me quedé allí como una tonta, acariciando el ladrillo con suma delicadeza.

****************

- ¿Para qué diantres querrán una impresora? Si no fuera porque éste es un lugar de categoría...

- ¿Qué desea?- contesté, educadamente.

- Sr. Newton, le traigo la impresora que le prometimos.

¿Newton? Alice…

- _¿No pensarías que iba a reservar las habitaciones a nuestro nombre? Trato de ponérselo difícil a Alec.-_ pensó mi hermana claramente divertida mientras yo abría la puerta al chico

- Buenos días, Sr. Newton. ¿Dónde dejo el aparato? – cuestionó el empleado.

- Démelo, ya lo llevo yo.- rechacé de inmediato. La colección de botellines y tapones de corcho descansaba sobre la mesilla de la salita. Quedaba claro que mi mente no estaba precisamente centrada en guardar las apariencias. Agarré el aparato directamente de las manos del empleado, con una mano, y con la otra mantuve la puerta abierta.- Muchísimas gracias. Sentimos crear tantas molestias.

- En absoluto, Sr. Newton. Es un placer satisfacer las necesidades de nuestros clientes.

Si no dejaba de llamarme Newton, iba a aplastar aquel cacharro entre mis manos y nos quedaríamos sin mapas. Alice y su sentido del humor…

- Estamos absolutamente complacidos con el servicio, se lo aseguro.- contesté, blandiendo un billete de veinte dólares, esperando que fuera una propina lo bastante generosa.

- Muchas gracias, Sr. Newton. Si necesitan que el hotel les proporcione algo más, hágannoslo saber.- concluyó el empleado, tomando el dinero y saliendo al pasillo.

* * *

Por razones obvias, MAÑANA tendréis otro capítulo más.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os seguís apuntando a las alertas, y anotando esta historia entre vuestros favoritos. Significa muchísimo para mí.

Que tengáis una Nochebuena genial en compañía de todos vuestros familiares y personas que os quieren. Muchos besos.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

* * *

**Capítulo Veintisiete: "Prendiendo una tenue luz en la oscuridad"**

Pv Edward

La puerta de la suite se abrió, y mi prima entró a la salita y se sentó al ordenador.

- Jasper te envía recuerdos.- tecleó rápidamente.- Vino hacia mí en el Mercado Ver-O-Peso, y sopló en mi cuello.

- ¿Crees que Claudia te vio?- pregunté entonces.

Sabía que la pregunta era ridícula, pero salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Durante todo el día, la visión de Alice había permanecido inalterable. Sólo durante unos minutos pareció haber un fallo en nuestros actos, pero después de ese rato –que me había resultado francamente angustioso-, todo mi cuerpo temblaba ya de anticipación. Deseaba que la visión de Alice se cumpliera. Y lo quería ya.

- No lo creo, Edward. Fueron sólo segundos. Jasper dijo que la tenían totalmente controlada, y que si osaba acercarse a nosotros, no dudarían en capturarla.- afirmó Kate.

Típico de Jazz. Estaba seguro de que estaban dejando que Claudia les siguiera a una distancia prudencial, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no les alcanzara, y a su vez, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerla pensar que era ella la que vigilaba, y no al revés.

- Edward, prepárate.- me ordenó Alice, deteniéndose al lado de Kate.

Leyó la pantalla del ordenador y acercó su diminuta naricilla al cuello de nuestra prima, cuya cara de mortificación hubiera sido alimento para las burlas de Emmett de haber estado presente. Muy fiel a mi carácter, simplemente me reí por lo bajo, hasta que Kate se levantó del asiento.

- ¿Puedo lavarme ya el cuello?- preguntó, haciendo que mis risas llenaran la habitación. Se giró inmediatamente para mirarme, altamente ofendida. – Intentaré no terminar con toda el agua caliente…

Salí por la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí con mi mapa al recinto de la piscina, dejando la mochila escondida en el seto, y la verja abierta tras de mí, como habíamos planeado. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome al máximo para asegurarme de que ni Alec ni Claudia estaban cerca, y emprendí mi camino, manteniendo todos mis sentidos completamente alerta.

Alice estaría vigilando en todo momento, Kate montaría guardia, y si alguno de ellos aparecía, debían llamarme inmediatamente. Odiaba la idea de plantar a Bella –aunque no hubiéramos decidido ninguna hora o día en concreto, y si es que ella había seguido las instrucciones-. Pero no iba a delatar su posición. Ante todo, lo que quería era mantenerla a salvo.

Cuando llegué al callejón que habíamos elegido –a unas dos manzanas del resort, y pobremente iluminado- todos mis miedos se agolparon en mi mente, y respiré hondo antes de levantar la tapa, y deslizarme dentro del agujero.

Ahora entendía por qué Alice no podía ver nada. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para haber podido distinguir las paredes del túnel. Avancé unos metros en la penumbra, hasta que alcancé el recodo que había marcado en los mapas, felicitándome internamente por la claridad que iluminaba tenuemente el tramo de túnel que tenía ante mí. Estaba vacío.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, intentando concentrarme en no perder la esperanza, cuando oí un leve movimiento en el agua que fluía por el canal, y los abrí lentamente.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, la figura que emergía despacio de aquellas aguas hubiera asemejado una aparición fantasmagórica. A mí se me antojaba un cruel espejismo, como el explorador en el desierto cree ver un oasis de palmeras donde satisfacer su hambre y su sed, yo veía a Bella, saliendo de las aguas del canal, de pie, frente a mí.

Todo a nuestro alrededor guardaba un silencio sepulcral. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, y leí en ellos la cautela que tanto temía ver. "Por favor, amor mío..." pensé. El silencio sólo podía significar una única cosa: que el escudo de Bella estaba activado.

- ¿Te han seguido?- preguntó de repente ella, con suavidad en su voz.

Respiré hondo, froté varias veces mi frente con la palma de la mano, y me forcé a sonreír.

- A prueba de radares...- contesté.

Al instante, su dulce voz sonó llena de angustia en mi mente.

- _Por favor, dime que puedo confiar en ti..._

- Confía en mí.- le pedí entonces, extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella, ávido porque redujera la dolorosa distancia que nos separaba.- Sólo quiero ayudarte.

- Lo sabía...- contestó, avanzando lentamente hacia mí.- Sabía desde que sentí tu aroma en Portobello, que tenía que encontrarte...

En el mismo momento en que su delicada mano rozó la mía, el chispazo de corriente eléctrica que fluía entre nosotros paralizó su cuerpo durante un segundo, y la sentí arrojarse sobre mí con una marabunta inmensa de preguntas en su mente, sollozando con desesperación sobre mi pecho, y temblando violentamente entre mis brazos, como una hoja de papel. Sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, a pesar de las violentas sacudidas que recorrían su cuerpo. La estreché con firmeza, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba que todos sus pensamientos inundaran mi mente.

- _No es posible, no... no... no puede ser... Todo mi ser lo sabe... Su solo nombre me hace suspirar, su aroma acelera mi respiración, su roce hace estremecer toda mi piel... No sólo me conoce, es algo más... Pero..._

No.

_¿Pero qué?_

¡No! no... no, Bella, no...

_¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?_

Jadeé, soltando todo el aire de golpe. Apreté mis ojos y tensé mi mandíbula, forzando a mi garganta a cerrarse antes de permitir que el grito desgarrador que amenazaba por emerger de mi pecho se oyera en toda la ciudad. No. No era cierto...

- ¿Edward?- la oí en medio de los sollozos.

Sentí cómo se encogía y comenzaba a separarse de mí. El frío era tan intenso que abrí los ojos para verla, mirándome, con sus ojos llenos de ¿miedo? Estaba paralizada, con puro miedo y confusión, y yo aún sentía los temblores a mi alrededor. La vi alejarse un poco más, completamente tensa.

Espera... Si ella estaba rígida, paralizada, ¿de dónde venían los temblores? Abrí aún más los ojos cuando lo entendí. Era yo el que ahora se estremecía violentamente. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, mis manos estaban cerradas en puños, marcando claramente las venas de mis nudillos, y mi mandíbula aún estaba fuertemente encajada.

La vi levantar el pie para alejarse un poco más, y el pánico se apoderó de mí. Emitió un grito ahogado cuando me abalancé sobre ella, sosteniendo su rostro con mis dos manos temblorosas. Mi respiración era agitada, y me hundí en sus ojos. No me importaba de qué color fueran. Quería perderme en ellos y encontrar la chispa que borraría mi agonía. La sentía paralizada entre mis manos, torturándome con la confusión de sus pensamientos...

- _¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo? Apenas he hablado... ¿Por que está sufriendo así?... ¿Quién soy yo para él? _

Idiota...

-_ ¿Quién soy?_

Estúpido...

Me quedé helado al entender el significado de sus palabras.

- Bella...- susurré, trazas de pura desesperación en mi voz.

- _¡¿QUÉE?! ¿CÓMO ME HA LLAMADO?_

Oyó su nombre repetido, haciendo eco en su mente, una y otra vez, mientras sus pupilas reflejaban el pánico.

- Bella...- repetí, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, mi voz suplicante.

- _Yo soy Bella... el anillo... ¡Oh, Dios! ¡OH, DIOS!_

Por segunda vez se aferró a mi cuerpo, desesperada, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Sácame de aquí, Edward... Sácame de aquí.- pidió entre sollozos.

Sin mediar palabra, pasé uno de mis brazos por detrás de sus rodillas, y la levanté, acunándola, sin que hubiera ningún rechazo por su parte. Al contrario, se reclinó sobre mí, apoyando su delicada mano suavemente sobre mi pecho, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el espacio donde sentía mi corazón resquebrajarse en miles de pedazos mientras avanzaba por el túnel, de camino al acceso por el que había entrado. Allí donde Bella acariciaba, ardía bajo su toque, provocándome suaves descargas eléctricas, como si supiera que mi corazón se estaba muriendo, y quisiera reanimarlo.

- _Sólo puedo imaginar el dolor que te estoy infligiendo. Si yo soy Bella, y me has buscado durante todo este tiempo…_

Me detuve bajo la tapa del acceso, y la dejé en el suelo, reticente. Mis brazos se quedaban fríos sin el calor de su cuerpo. Ascendí las escalerillas para empujar la tapa, y volví rápidamente a su lado, envolviéndole la cintura con uno de mis brazos.

- Sujétate fuerte, Bella.-le pedí.

Entonces enroscó sus brazos sin dudarlo alrededor de mi cuello, y me impulsé a través del agujero, saliendo al exterior. Me tomé un momento para soltarla una vez más y colocar con cuidado el pesado metal, haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrí mi mente, y la alcé de nuevo entre mis brazos para llegar velozmente hasta la verja que había dejado abierta.

Pv Bella

Apenas había querido soltarle cuando se detuvo después de haber recorrido unos metros de túnel, la sensación de seguridad que recorría todo mi cuerpo estando en sus brazos era indescriptible. Pero al verle mirar hacia arriba brevemente, entendí que ése era el acceso por el que íbamos a escapar. Así que dejé que devolviera mis pies al suelo, y esperé a que abriera la tapa.

Me había aterrado temblando de aquella manera frente a mí. Pero en el mismo momento en que se había abalanzado sobre mí, con ese inmenso sufrimiento reflejado en sus dorados ojos, oscureciéndose cada segundo que pasaba, y había dicho ese nombre, yo había creído morir.

Bella.

Me había llamado Bella. Su voz de terciopelo suplicándome que lo reconociera…

Yo era Bella. Su voz había calado hasta mis huesos, el nombre me había inundado por completo. Lo había sentido retumbar en cada recodo de mi mente, haciendo eco una y otra vez, oyéndolo de una y mil formas distintas, y cientos de ellas reflejando tanto amor, que un agradable calor me había invadido.

Le había pedido que me sacara de allí. Sólo quería alejarme de aquel lugar y suplicarle que pusiera su luz a mis sombras, que me devolviera a mi vida, que era la nuestra, aunque yo no lo recordara.

Me llevó hasta una verja de hierro ligeramente entornada, que empujó con suavidad para hacernos pasar a un recinto ocupado por una inmensa piscina de aguas claras y cristalinas.

- Edward ¿dónde…?- me atreví a preguntar.

Entonces puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios y me guiñó un ojo, alejándose hasta un seto cercano, del que sacó una abultada mochila. Miré atónita cómo la abría, y hacía salir de su interior dos esponjosos albornoces, bordados con las letras: "Gold Mar Hotel".

- Tenemos una suite reservada donde podrás darte una ducha de agua caliente y quitarte ese delicado aroma… Pero primero tengo que colarte, empapada como estás.- explicó, no haciendo demasiado hincapié en cómo debía apestar.- Vamos a fingir que nos hemos dado un romántico baño en la piscina, a la luz de la luna.

Con esas palabras, abrió una de las duchas y se coló debajo del chorro, dejando que el agua le calara, se enfundó el albornoz, y sacudió su cabeza, intentando desprenderse de la mayor cantidad de agua posible.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le imité, esperando quitarme algo del hedor que seguro debía desprender. Yo ya no era capaz de oler nada, pero eso sin duda era debido a que mi olfato se había acostumbrado a aquella fragancia. Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que el agua resbalara por mi cabeza, sintiéndome al instante un poco más aliviada. Prefería el rumor del agua fluyendo de la alcachofa al suelo, antes que las aguas estancadas del canal. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Edward aparecía descalzo, rascándose incómodo la cabeza, y ligeramente azorado. La visión de sus fibrosas pantorrillas me dio un indicio de su repentina incomodidad.

- Vas a tener que, ejem, quitarte los pantalones, el albornoz no es suficientemente largo…- balbuceó adorablemente.

- Oh.- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Extendió el albornoz hacia mí y cerró los ojos, seguramente para aliviar cualquier conato de vergüenza. Éramos marido y mujer, y él cuidaba de que yo no tuviera que desnudarme ante él… Me descalcé rápidamente y deslicé mis pantalones por las piernas, antes de quedarme quieta, mordiéndome el labio inferior, pensativa. Con mi siguiente movimiento, me saqué la camiseta por la cabeza, haciendo que Edward se tensara.

- Bella, ¿qué…?

Metí mis brazos por las mangas del albornoz y lo sentí deslizarse de sus dedos. Lo anudé a mi cintura, y me giré para estar de frente a él.

- Tu plan tiene lagunas, Edward.- comenté en tono jocoso, tratando de crear un ambiente distendido. Tu camisa asoma por el escote del albornoz…

No sé qué me poseyó. Comencé a desabrocharle los botones con presteza, para que la apariencia fuera la correcta, y pude sentir cómo su respiración cambiaba, sus manos temblaban, y tragaba saliva ruidosamente. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba acariciando su torso mientras apartaba la prenda para ocultarla debajo de la tela del albornoz. Aparté mis manos de su piel cuando advertí que había vuelto a abrir los ojos, y que me estaba traspasando con la mirada.

- Perdón.- murmuré, dando un paso atrás, jugueteando nerviosamente con el cinto. Mis manos quemaban.

Cuando su respiración se calmó, comenzó a recoger nuestras ropas y a guardarlas en la mochila, ocultándola después entre el seto.

- ¿Estarán seguras ahí?- pregunté.

- La recogerán más tarde.- respondió mirándome con tristeza.- De todos modos, aunque alguien la encontrara, no la usaría, y puedes estar segura de que Alice preferirá quemarlas antes de permitirnos volver a vestirlas…

¿Alice? Instantáneamente, el rostro de la vampira de pelo negro y puntas disparadas apareció en mi mente, y pude ver una sonrisa fugaz dibujarse en los labios de Edward. Me tomó de la mano, y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

- ¿Lista para entrar a hurtadillas?- susurró en mi oído.- ¿Confías en mí?

Asentí con decisión y entonces comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, antes de girar el pomo y empujarme al interior. En el mismo momento en que entré riéndome en el edificio principal, el recepcionista dejó su aburrido papeleo para comprobar a qué respondía la ruidosa irrupción, a lo que respondí encogiéndome y bajando la cabeza, ocultando mi rostro con la melena, como si sufriera un repentino ataque de vergüenza.

Por su parte, Edward se inclinó sobre mí sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas, rodeándome con sus brazos por la espalda, y empujándome con suavidad hacia delante, para que avanzara por la recepción. Un ligero carraspeo proveniente del escritorio interrumpió mi risita nerviosa.

- Boa noite. A água era esplêndida.(1)- saludó Edward, en perfecto portugués, sin dejar por un momento su cariñosa y juguetona actitud conmigo, atenciones que, he de decir, no me incomodaban en absoluto.

Me sentía bien entre sus brazos, y su aliento provocaba deliciosos escalofríos sobre mi cuello, que se reflejaban en todo mi cuerpo. Atravesamos el hall y alcanzamos los ascensores, donde muy a mi pesar, sus brazos se separaron de mí, y su actitud volvió a ser algo distante.

*************

(1). Buenas noches. El agua estaba espléndida.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad!

Bueno, entenderéis por qué quería actualizar hoy, ¿verdad?

Alguien me ha preguntado si hoy se acababa. No, a esta historia aún le quedan capítulos. No va a terminar así como así. ¡Bella no recuerda a Edward! No puedo dejarles así. Al menos, ya están los dos juntos. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Pero juntos.

Mis sobrinas han impreso una postal de Navidad con los Cullen en versión anime. En el texto de la postal dice que tenían pensado regalarme un Edward Cullen, pero estaban todos ocupados, snifff...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Je je, parece que el sistema tuvo a bien esconderos la actualización durante el día de Navidad. No me extrañaría que hoy volviera a pasar lo mismo... Pero como el capítulo ya está escrito, pues ¿para qué dejaros esperando sólo por ser Nochevieja, y no saber todavía qué medias me voy a poner? Todo a última hora, como siempre...

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiocho: "A Salvo"**

Pv Bella

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, tomó mi mano y me condujo por el pasillo hasta la que supuse era la suite que me había mencionado antes, abriéndose paso con una tarjeta magnética, que había guardado en el bolsillo de su albornoz.

- Hemos llegado.- anunció haciéndome pasar con suavidad.- Aquí estás a salvo, Bella.

A salvo, repetí en mi cabeza. No hacía falta que me lo dijera, de alguna forma yo ya lo sabía. Tenerle a mi lado, mirándome de aquella manera, era una garantía de seguridad. Yo le importaba.

- En el cuarto de baño tienes todo lo necesario para asearte…- interrumpió mis divagaciones, su voz de terciopelo ligeramente titubeante.

- No tengo más ropa, Edward…

- … incluida algo de ropa para que puedas vestirte. Si… si te… sientes más… segura, puedo esperar en la salita…- continuó atropellando la última parte de la frase.

- ¡Sí, por favor!- accedí rápidamente, quizá en voz demasiado alta.

Me mordí el labio, avergonzada, y señalé la que parecía la puerta del baño. Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza, otra tímida sonrisa asomando a sus gruesos labios.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, intentando no hacer caso del tremendo impulso que me atraía hacia su abrazo, suspirando al mirar a mi alrededor. El baño era enorme, contaba con una bañera con jacuzzi, además de la columna de ducha, que me estaba llamando a gritos.

Me desembaracé rápidamente del albornoz y de mi ropa interior, y me refugié tras la mampara, abriendo de inmediato el grifo. La cascada de agua caliente comenzó a recorrer mi piel, y mi cuerpo empezó a relajar uno a uno todos mis agarrotados músculos, haciéndome gemir de gusto.

Era hora de quitarse por fin el nauseabundo olor. Destapé el bote de champú que encontré en la estantería, y el aroma me dejó sin aliento. Olía a fresas. Pero lo que me sorprendió fueron las sensaciones que el delicioso olor a fresas estaba despertando en mis sentidos.

Vertí emocionada una pequeña cantidad sobre mi mano y comencé a distribuir el producto por mis apelmazados cabellos, cerrando los ojos, sólo para comprobar que el bienestar me estaba invadiendo de pies a cabeza. No tenía que ver con la agradable sensación de quitarme aquella mugre de encima, sino con el hecho de que podía verme a mí misma lavándome la cabeza con ese champú cientos, miles, millones de veces. Más aún, mi mente despertó sin previo aviso al recuerdo de sus manos masajeando mi cuero cabelludo con sensual suavidad, mientras su cuerpo desnudo se pegaba a mi espalda…

Jadeé, conmocionada por la vívida imagen, y salté en el sitio al oír el golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Bella?- llamaba su voz aterciopelada.- ¿Va todo bien?

Respiré hondo un par de veces, antes de poder encontrar mi voz, y cerrar el paso del agua.

- ¡Sí!, sí sí… todo bien…- contesté, dejando correr de nuevo el agua, para aclarar el jabón.

Aclaré una primera vez antes de volver a enjabonar mi cabeza para asegurarme de que no quedaba el más mínimo rastro de las fétidas aguas, y después desenredé mi melena con la crema suavizante, antes de frotar con vigor todo mi cuerpo con el gel, que eliminaría el oloroso recuerdo de mi escondite, ocultándolo en mi mente como una mera anécdota. Decidí que la ducha había cumplido con su objetivo, cuando todo lo que me rodeaba olía a jabón. Abandoné entonces el refugio de la mampara y me envolví en una toalla que descansaba en una percha cercana, donde también me esperaban una camisola de color azul y unos vaqueros, y otras dos bolsitas que me apresuré a abrir. Una de ellas contenía un conjunto de ropa interior de delicado encaje, y la otra un par de bailarinas azules. Alice lo había pensado todo…

Me quedé rumiando mi suposición. Por alguna razón, me resultaba fácil imaginar que la vampira a la que había reconocido como Alice cuando el nombre surgió de los labios de Edward tenía algo que ver con toda esa nueva ropa.

Salí del baño completamente cambiada y sujetando el secador de pelo en mi mano.

- Prefiero secarme el pelo aquí fuera.- dije a su espalda, para atraer su atención del paisaje que admiraba frente a él.- Supongo que también querrás ducharte…

- Gracias, Bella.- respondió él, cogiendo unas ropas que descansaban encima de una silla, y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, no sin antes ofrecerle a mi mejilla una suave caricia, cuya ternura me hizo cerrar los ojos.

Enchufé el secador de pelo y comencé a eliminar la humedad de mis cabellos, con aire ligeramente ausente. La porción de piel que había recibido su tierna caricia aún hormigueaba.

Cuando apagué el aparato, advertí el cuadro que me rodeaba. En la salita descansaban todavía unas cinco o seis botellas como la que contenía el mapa que me había llevado a su lado, y varios corchos, a la par de una especie de itinerario por la ciudad, con una serie de lugares marcados. El agua de la ducha dejó de correr, y me alejé de la mesa hacia la terraza, sintiendo un impulso irrefrenable por observar qué era lo que tenía tan absorto a Edward cuando salí del baño, y enseguida quedé cautivada por la imagen que tenía ante mí: el mar. Tenía ante mí una playa de arenas blancas donde descansaban un par de hileras de tumbonas y sombrillas, que deduje pertenecían al recinto del hotel. Me dejé llevar por el movimiento de las olas, desmayadas sobre el manto límpido de arena, y sin dudarlo, abrí las puertas para disfrutar del aroma del agua salada, y del rumor de la marea. Me llené los pulmones de aquel aire y recordé cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan cerca de una playa: en San Sebastián, cuando había sugerido a Claudia la posibilidad de ir a dar un paseo por la arena, y ella se había negado. Entré de nuevo a la salita preguntándome si Edward podría acompañarme, aunque sólo fueran unos minutos. El rumor del mar me traía una extraña y sosegante sensación de plenitud, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

De repente, oí algo acercarse a la terraza y me giré rápidamente, profiriendo un chillido cuando una sombra me sobresaltó al adentrarse en la sala por las puertas de cristal de la terraza. Al segundo siguiente, Edward estaba delante de mí, en clara posición defensiva, y gruñendo suavemente, antes de recobrar la compostura tan sólo un segundo después.

- ¡Maldita sea, Jazz!- exclamó a la sombra, que comenzaba a incorporarse.- Nos has dado un susto de muerte… Bella, no te preocupes, sólo es…

- ¡Jasper!- exclamó la diminuta recién llegada, frenándose frente al rubio intruso, y cogiéndole ambas manos en un gesto que me dejó sin aliento.

Podía verles a ambos darse la bienvenida del mismo modo, rodeados de los pasajeros de la terminal de un aeropuerto, ante mis ojos. La intensidad de las emociones que se respiraban hablaba por sí sola.

- ¿Bella?- oí la voz de Edward llamándome.

- Ambos estuvisteis en Portobello…- susurré.- Y sois pareja. No es la primera vez que os saludáis así delante de mí…

- Oh, Bella…- contestó ella, mirándome emocionada. El vampiro al que Edward había llamado Jazz también me miraba, conmovido, por eso no vio venir el pescozón del cuello.- ¡Zopenco! ¿No podías entrar por la puerta, como todo el mundo?

- ¡Ay!...

Me reí tímidamente observando la escena. La pequeña vampiro recriminaba al otro su irrupción y éste se disculpaba una y otra vez, mirándole con ojitos de cordero degollado. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Edward parecía llevar ya rato escrutándome con sus ojos, con el jersey en la mano. Debía haber salido medio desnudo al oírme gritar, y sólo en ese momento pude advertir que algunas gotas de su cabello aún húmedo se estaban escurriendo por su pecho.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian…- comentó ella, sacándome de mi ensoñación.- Edward ¿podrías terminar de vestirte?

Entonces Edward carraspeó incómodo y deslizó el jersey por encima de su cabeza, tapando su extasiante anatomía, y yo me giré para encarar a la culpable de negarme esa vista divina.

Su estatura no llegaba a la media, vestía muy estilosa, juvenil y moderna. Tenía los ojos dorados, como Edward, y chispeantes, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y parecía estar botando impacientemente en el sitio. Su cabello corto, de color negro, estaba peinado con todas las puntas disparadas hacia fuera. Olía a pomelo, verbena y rocío de la mañana.

- ¿Alice?- pregunté en voz muy baja.

El chillido de júbilo no fue nada comparado con la fuerza con que su pequeño cuerpo colisionó contra el mío, dejándome sin aire en los pulmones.

- Alice…- reprendió Edward, sin apartarse de mi lado.

- Perdón… perdón, perdón, perdón…- repetía Alice insistentemente, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia.- Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca podré hacer lo suficiente para que me perdones por haberte dejado sola, por permitir que todo esto ocurriera…

¿Por haberme dejado sola? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿Sola cúando?

- Alice, Bella… Bella no recuerda apenas nada…- susurró Edward con voz sombría.

Se hizo el silencio. Alice dejó de abrazarme y buscó algo en mi mirada. Algo que yo no podía transmitirle, porque sencillamente no estaba.

- Lo siento…- musité al ver tanto dolor en sus ojos.

- Jazz,- comenzó Edward.- No es que no me alegre de verte, pero… ¡¿CÒMO?!

Pv Claudia

Sostenía el maldito folio entre mis manos, respirando entrecortadamente, producto de la furia que me estaba invadiendo. Las aletas de mi nariz se inflaban desproporcionadamente y la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca, llenándola de un sabor agrio que me cabreaba aún más, si cabe.

Tanto la botella, como la bolsa y el folio lleno de flechas apestaban a vampiro, y tenía muy claro por qué. A esas alturas, era más que consciente de que había sido brutalmente burlada por los vampiros a los que perseguía.

Perseguía… ¡qué estúpida y engreída había sido! Haber pensado que les tenía casi a mi alcance… Siempre a la vista… Cada vez que parecía que se habían alejado demasiado, cuando casi decidía dar media vuelta, de nuevo aparecían en mi punto de mira… Dábamos círculos una y otra vez, y yo pensando que, en cualquier momento, intentarían escapar para reunirse con los suyos, y entonces tendría la información que Alec me negaba, el paradero de los Cullen.

Alec, ¡maldito traidor! Su móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura, ¿así pensaba ponerse en contacto conmigo si los localizaba? De acuerdo, yo debía estar buscando a Bella, no siguiendo a estos dos, ¡que me estaban utilizando!

No habían hecho otra cosa que controlar en todo momento que yo no dejara de seguirles, manteniéndome ocupada para que no buscara a Bella.

Porque no, ya no tenía sentido seguir llamándola Micaela en mi mente, porque aquel folio que tantas ganas tenía de estrujar en una insignificante bolita, más aún, de pulverizar en minúsculos fragmentos de papel que se disolvieran para siempre en aquellas pestilentes aguas que me habían servido de refugio contra mis astutos perseguidos, aquel folio era la prueba de que los Cullen ya tenían un plan… Incluso a esas horas era posible que Bella ya estuviera reunida con ellos…

Estaba más que segura de que, si volvía al punto donde el inútil de Alec había perdido la pista de Bella, encontraría un maldito acceso a las alcantarillas. Me enervaba profundamente que esa vampira inmadura hubiera sido mucho más lista que toda una leyenda en la guardia Vulturi, y que yo misma…

Tecleé el sms, con la morbosa esperanza de enfurecer a Alec con la revelación.

- "_Para tu información, querido Alec, Bella se coló por el acceso a las alcantarillas durante su huida."_

De inmediato me sentí mucho mejor. Si lograba trasladar parte de mi cólera a esa sabandija a la que la Sra. Cullen había estafado tan hábilmente, estaría satisfecha. ¿Dónde se había metido Alec? Había cobertura en toda la maldita ciudad…

Bufé molesta, abriendo la mochila. Alec me había provisto de un mapa de la ciudad, y una brújula, y tenía muy claro qué hacer con ellos. Situé la brújula sobre el folio, y encontré el rumbo que marcaban las flechas, algún lugar en primera línea de playa.

En vez de alejarse del lujo, los Cullen se habían refugiado en algún alojamiento junto a la playa. Con un rápido vistazo al mapa, decidí que avanzaría con mayor comodidad yendo por encima de la superficie. Al menos yo disponía de dos ventajas que seguramente Bella no había utilizado: mi don, que me permitía borrar mi presencia de las calles, y mi sed de sangre humana. Y yo no tendría ningún problema en hacer uso de ambas.

Bella había tenido que esperar a la noche para abandonar su refugio, pero yo no requería esa situación. Simplemente recorrí unas cuantas calles para alejarme del punto donde había decidido que el vampiro rubio era una soberana molestia en mi rastreo de Bella y que tenía que zafarme de él y de su amiguito el armario de dos puertas si pretendía reanudar mi búsqueda, y salí a la superficie, sacudiéndome la mugre de la ropa. Advertí que un transeúnte se me quedaba mirando, y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, agité el llavero encogiéndome de hombros.

- Eles tinham estado caídos dentro.- dije enseñando las llaves del coche.

Ese era mi primer plan. El plan B era convencer a su mente de que yo no estaba ahí, cosa que no me fue difícil, y salir corriendo antes de que apareciera algún otro testigo. Recorrí varias calles hasta encontrar un bloque residencial y entré en el patio interior, buscando mi objetivo. Quería localizar un piso en el que aparentemente sólo viviera una persona y tuviera una talla similar a la mía, ya que no podía presentarme en el hotel de aquella guisa, y necesitaba descargar mi ira y mi frustración con algo o alguien. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que procurarme un tentempié, ya que aún no sabía cómo me presentaría en el escondite de los Cullen.

Finalmente, tras varias batidas a las cuerdas de la ropa de varias familias, vi una que me pareció la adecuada. La inquilina parecía un poco descocada en su vestimenta, pero dado que había dejado una ventana abierta, me serviría. Trepé al tercer piso y me introduje en la vivienda. Agudicé mis oídos para comprobar que no estaba en la casa, y miré por la ventana para asegurarme de que nadie me había visto colarme.

La vivienda era de lo más pobre y estéticamente espantosa. Al menos esperaba que tuviera agua caliente y el baño estuviera limpio. Recorrí el pasillo totalmente asqueada de lo cutre que era la decoración, ya que ni siquiera tenía parquet y todo era terrazo, buscando el dormitorio de mi aperitivo, preguntándome si tendría que esperarla mucho más tiempo. Sinceramente, empezaba a impacientarme. Se me hacía la boca agua con el aroma que impregnaba las paredes de la casa de esta humana, y ya se había instalado en mí el frenesí de la anticipación. Entretendría mi mente y mi ponzoña en buscar algo decente con lo que acudir al hotel a por el resto de mi ropa.

Había echado el ojo sobre un vestido negro y una chaquetilla lo suficientemente elegantes para el efecto, cuando sentí que la puerta principal de la vivienda se abría, y mi cuerpo vibró emocionado.

Me oculté detrás de la puerta del dormitorio, y esbocé una sonrisa cuando olí su sangre mientras se acercaba por el pasillo y oí su corazón: estaba sola.

No dudé un segundo en abalanzarme sobre la delgada figura en cuanto entró en la habitación, tapar su boca para evitar que nadie la oyera pedir ayuda, y clavar mis ansiosos colmillos en su esbelto cuello. Disfruté como nunca la sensación húmeda de sus lágrimas de impotencia e indefensión, deteniendo su fluir sobre mi mano, y el frenético pataleo que mi víctima ofrecía a modo de ínfima resistencia, deleitándome en mi crueldad.

Succioné con avaricia el delicioso manjar que su yugular me regalaba hasta que oí el último latido de su joven corazón, y partí su cuello en un solo movimiento, imaginándome que era el de Bella, y la sensación de poder fue indescriptible.

Era una verdadera pena que Aro la quisiera de regreso a Volterra, cuando lo que yo deseaba era acabar con su existencia, con la existencia de la responsable de tener que renunciar a mis ambiciosas aspiraciones dentro de la guardia, de que hubiera perdido la fe ciega de Aro en mí y en mi don.

Me duché cuidadosamente, eliminando el rastro de olor que quedaba en mi piel de mi apestoso escondite, me vestí, y me encaminé de vuelta al hotel para recoger el resto de mis pertenencias. Si los Cullen intentaban huir de Belém, yo no iba a quedarme atrás.

* * *

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Espero que los Reyes Magos hayan sido generosos, yo os mando muchos besotes por seguir ahí. También agradezco a toda la gente que se apunta a las alertas o inscribe esta historia en su lista de favoritos, aunque no escriban ningún comentario -que sois muchos-. Gracias. Espero no decepcionaros.

Os dejo con el capi.

* * *

**Capítulo Veintinueve: "Poner Mar de por Medio"**

Pv Edward

- Lo siento, Edward, de verdad… No sé, creo… _creo que sospechaba que la distraíamos y simplemente se quitó de en medio_- decía Jasper.

- Haz las maletas, Alice.- espeté, cogiendo de la mano a Bella.- Ven conmigo…

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, rogándole que no me preguntara por qué, que simplemente me dejara sacarla de allí, y vi su determinación. Bajé con ella a la playa y me senté a la orilla, aún sin abrir la boca. Bella sencillamente se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba esta tranquilidad. Necesitaba poder sentarme con Bella y no preocuparme por nada ni por nadie. Solos ella y yo pasando tiempo juntos, para ayudarla a recordar. Pero con calma, sin presiones.

Y debía admitir que eso no iba a ser posible. No podíamos irnos solos, es más, ni siquiera debía pensar en permitírselo.

Ya era bastante peligroso cuando no sabíamos quién estaba detrás de la desaparición de Bella. Pero ahora que sí sabíamos que era Aro el que estaba detrás, no podía simplemente decirles que volvieran a sus vidas. Ya estaban metidos en esto hasta el cuello, y temía las posibles represalias de los Vulturi ante su colaboración. Todos formaban parte de nuestra familia, y seguirían en esto hasta que todo estuviera resuelto.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. Necesitaba un lugar donde estuviéramos tranquilos, un lugar que muy poca gente conociera, donde Bella pudiera alimentarse y se sintiera segura, y a salvo…

- Edward…- me llamó su voz, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, cariñosamente.- Sé que algo te preocupa… si pudiera ayudar…-

La miré, maravillado, mientras seguía con sus caricias. Ella estaba preocupada por mí. Ella quería ayudarme a que no me sintiera como una fiera enjaulada. No le preocupaba no haber recuperado la memoria, le preocupaba que no hubiera abierto la boca desde que salimos de la suite, que me tensara y estuviera dándole vueltas a la cabeza a alguna idea que me tenía malhumorado… Yo estaba buscando cómo hacer que ella estuviera relajada, y ella a su vez sólo pensaba en relajarme a mí…

- No podemos quedarnos aquí.- respondí simplemente.

- No es eso lo que me ocultas.- contestó ella.

- Claudia podría saber que estamos aquí.- confesé.

Cuando los temblores volvieron a su cuerpo y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, me maldije internamente por mi estupidez.

- No permitiré que vuelva a acercarse a ti, Bella, no lo permitiré…- prometí abrazándola con fuerza, tratando de calmarla.

Su aroma me golpeó con intensidad y respiré hondo, dejando que fluyera a través de mi cuerpo. Pude sentir cómo se tensaba imperceptiblemente y emitía un sordo jadeo por la sorpresa.

¡Maldición! Debía controlarme. Una vez más debía tratar a Bella como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, como si el más mínimo roce fuera a quebrarla para siempre. Ella sólo sabía que su nombre era Bella y que estaba casada conmigo, pero nada más… no recordaba nada más.

Obviamente se sentía atraída por mí, la había sorprendido vigilando el trayecto de aquella gota de agua que surcaba mi torso desnudo, pero yo no debía permitir que cediera únicamente a mis deseos. Esperaría hasta que se reencontrara con los suyos, esperaría cuanto hiciera falta.

El teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo dándome una razón real para soltarme del abrazo de Bella, y leí el mensaje de Alice.

- _"La calle parece despejada y el taxi llegará enseguida. Kate y Garret se reunirán con nosotros en el muelle."_

- Vamos, Bella.- anuncié, incorporándome.- Ya sé adónde ir.

Bella aceptó la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse de pie, y no la soltó mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del recinto.

Los muelles. La idea había pasado fugazmente por mi cabeza cuando sopesaba opciones. Pero al parecer eso era suficiente para materializarse en una visión de Alice.

- Hemos alquilado un modesto yate, para los seis.- anunció Jasper nada más verme.- _Porque no pensarías que te desharías de nosotros ahora, ¿verdad, Edward?_

- No.- respondí en voz alta a mi hermano, sonriendo.

Bella me miró genuinamente confusa. Claro, parecía que contestaba a lo del yate, Dios… ni siquiera recordaba que yo…- No creo que haya uno lo suficientemente grande para nosotros seis en esta ciudad.- intenté arreglar.

Aún no sabía cómo recordarle a Bella nuestros dones. Alice reía divertida, mientras se daba cuenta del apuro.

- _Oh, vaya, ¡Edward! ¡Ha sonado como si no nos aguantáramos!_

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo, avergonzado por mi escaso ingenio. Siempre me había costado guardarle secretos a Bella, porque ella siempre parecía intuir cuándo le ocultaba algo. Me lo había demostrado en la playa, y su mirada desconfiada tratando de descifrar mi comportamiento y mis palabras volvía a dejarlo bien claro.

Y sin embargo, aún cuando sentía esa suspicacia, su mano parecía haberse fundido con la mía, sin siquiera soltarla para subirse al taxi. Probé tentativamente a acariciar el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar, y observé maravillado cómo cerraba los ojos y recostaba nuevamente su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- _Puede que su mente no recuerde hechos concretos, Edward. Pero sus emociones no han cambiado tanto… Sólo tienes que encontrar el recuerdo correcto, y Bella habrá vuelto…_- pensó Jasper.

Él también lo había notado. Bella no rechazaba en ningún momento ninguno de mis pequeños avances: cogerla de la mano, sentarme en silencio junto a ella, clavar mis ojos en los suyos, la caricia que le regalé cuando salió del cuarto de baño, llenando la estancia de la fragancia a fresas de su champú… ni siquiera cuando me llené los pulmones del olor de su cabello en la playa había respondido negativamente… Sí, se había paralizado, pero no había gruñido, había emitido un jadeo de sorpresa, y no había aflojado el abrazo. Y yo no había dejado de sentir en ningún momento la extraña electricidad que nos recorría de parte a parte estando juntos. Si yo la sentía, ella no podía ignorarla.

Quizá Jasper tenía razón. Quizá si encontrara el recuerdo adecuado y lograra despertarlo en su mente, afloraría todo lo demás…

- _¿Dónde creéis que vais, Edward? Cobardes… ¿Tienes miedo, Edward Cullen? Yo lo tendría…_

- Velocidade, por favor!- apremié, aterrorizado, tensándome de inmediato.

- ¡Edward!- me alertó Alice.

El móvil vibró con un mensaje de Kate:

- _Esto no me gusta… Las ruedas del jeep están rajadas. Salid sin nosotros si no llegamos a tiempo. Nos reuniremos donde vosotros digáis._

La mente de Claudia me había hablado desde algún punto de la ciudad que atravesábamos. Intenté volver a sintonizarla, pero parecía estar demasiado lejana, ¿sabría que íbamos en ese taxi? ¿Qué la había alertado? Bella había levantado la cabeza y me estaba traspasando con sus orbes del color del jaspe. Agradecía que se hubiera alimentado de aquel puma. Si me estuviera clavando de la misma manera los ojos del vídeo, mi sufrimiento no tendría medida.

- No volverá a tocarte, Bella, no lo permitiré…- susurré, invadido por su miedo.- No lo permitiré.

- Tranquila, Bella… No veo…

- ¡Alice!- amonesté inmediatamente.

Error. "No veo" no es una frase tan poco común. Pero mis reflejos la acababan de convertir en otro esbozo de desconfianza en los ojos de Bella.

- ¿No ves, Alice?- preguntaba segundos después, seguramente alentada por el miedo que asomaba por mi rostro.- ¿Qué significa que no ves, Alice?

_- Lo siento, Edward… Yo sólo quería ayudar…-_ se disculpó mi hermana.

- Hemos llegado.- interrumpió Jasper.

Salimos del coche mientras Jasper pagaba al taxista, y traté de dejar a un lado la pequeña conversación que iba a empezar, concentrándome para buscar la mente de Claudia, mientras avanzábamos con rapidez por los muelles.

- _El yate__ se llama: "O Feitiço do Mar", y está amarrado en el muelle cuatro. Jasper se adelantará a recoger las llaves y el resto de papeles_.- me informó Alice, aún preocupada por la confesión que había forzado.

- Tarde o temprano habríamos tenido que decírselo. Aunque contaba con encontrar una forma de que lo recordara…- contesté en voz alta a Alice mientras nos encaminábamos al barco. Miré a Bella unos segundos.- Es sólo que los Vulturi no son los únicos con una pequeña gran ventaja con respecto al resto de inmortales…

Aún no detectaba las presencias de Alec o Claudia, lo que no me gustaba lo más mínimo. Desde el taxi había oído una clara amenaza, y debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa. El tono de la advertencia era claro. Cuando menos lo esperara, volvería a golpear.

Tampoco Kate ni Garret parecían estar cerca, y me debatía entre levar anclas sin más interrupción, o esperar unos minutos en completa tensión, vigilando en todo momento nuestras espaldas. Hasta Bella estaba visiblemente alterada.

- Te dieron su permiso en el mensaje, Edward…- dijo Alice, sabiendo por qué decidía no partir todavía.

- No me gusta dejarles atrás.- protesté subiendo al barco, con Bella cogiendo mi mano, firmemente.

Jasper apareció en ese momento y subió al puente de mando, seguido de Alice. Yo comencé a soltar las amarras, aún vigilando cualquier mente que se aproximara. Bella se había sentado en cubierta, y observaba atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos, y la avenida principal del muelle, agarrando fuertemente el asiento. Tanto, que temí que lo pudiera resquebrajar en un descuido. Ni siquiera se relajó cuando el motor se puso en marcha, y comenzamos a alejarnos de tierra. Porque cuando ya salíamos del puerto, una figura apareció apostada en el hueco que habíamos dejado en el muelle cuatro, y su voz llegó alta y clara a mi mente:

- _Esto no termina aquí, Edward…_

- ¡NO, EDWARD, NO LA MIRES!- profirió Bella en un grito desgarrador, arrojándose sobre mí, para girarme hacia el barco, estrechándose con fuerza contra mi pecho, ocultándose de la malévola visión de Claudia, impertérrita en el muelle, con la mirada fija en nuestro barco, mientras huíamos.

- Ssssh, Bella, sssh… está bien…- intenté calmarla, acariciando su melena.- Jazz…

- _¿Estás seguro, Edward?-_ preguntó él.

- Debemos comportarnos con normalidad… En algún momento reconocerá algo, poco a poco… - contesté, sin preocuparme por ocultarle a Bella la situación.

No tenía sentido esconder nuestras ventajas. Si las usábamos como normalmente, quizá incluso le ayudara a recordar.

En pocos segundos, Bella dejó de temblar, y alzó su mirada, cuestionándome. Y justo entonces, me invadió a mí mismo una ola de creciente tranquilidad, de seguridad en mis actos. Alice y Jasper bajaron entonces a cubierta, y se sentaron cerca de nosotros.

- Bella – llamé, cogiendo sus manos.- ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo es el don de Claudia?

- ¿Qué es esto?- inquirió Bella dando un paso atrás.- ¿Sabéis su nombre? ¿Cómo?

- Bella, vi cómo lo escribías en tu cuaderno…- contestó Alice sinceramente.

- ¿Mi cuaderno? ¿Qué sabéis de ese cuaderno?- interrogó Bella, respirando agitada.

Esto no estaba funcionando…

- ¿Acaso te colaste en mi habitación? Eso no es posible, no podrías burlar los controles, y te habría olido…

- Bella, lo vi cuando decidiste escribirlo…- explicó mi hermana.

Y justo en ese momento, el don de Alice tuvo a bien presentarse por sí solo. Alice había apretado la mano de Jasper y miraba al infinito, mientras Bella clavaba su mirada hacia la escena.

- Alice, ¿qué es? ¿qué has visto?- preguntó Jasper segundos después.

- Rose y Emmet se reunirán con nosotros allí.- contesté yo entonces. Alice simplemente asintió.

- ¿Qué eres, una médium o algo así?- quiso saber Bella, de pie, en cubierta, respirando entrecortadamente. Era demasiado pronto.

- Bella…- llamó mi hermana, su voz casi una súplica.

Una petición desesperada para que Bella atara cabos con lo que acababa de ver. Para que algún detalle acudiera a resolver su "nueva" duda. Pero en lugar de eso, Bella me miró fijamente. Suspiré. Esto iba a doler.

- Todos y cada uno de quienes estamos en esta embarcación – comencé, haciendo un gesto circular con mi brazo, abarcándonos.- tenemos un don, Bella. Jasper controla las emociones, Alice ve el futuro según las decisiones que tomamos, y yo…

- A prueba de radares…- susurró entonces Bella casi imperceptiblemente, repitiendo el mismo gesto que yo había recordado en aquél túnel. El mismo que había realizado la noche que Bella me había confesado que sabía que yo era un vampiro, y que no le importaba.

- Puedo leer todas las mentes de esta habitación, menos la tuya.- susurré en respuesta, mirándola intensamente.

- ¿Tú…? ¿Me has leído la mente?

Aprensión. Al menos esperaba que no saltara al agua, y huyera de mí.

- No desde que traspasamos la puerta de la piscina del hotel.- aseguré.

Por toda respuesta, Bella se adentró en el camarote y cerró la puerta tras ella, echando el pestillo. Resultaría un gesto ridículo entre vampiros, pensar que un mísero pestillo puede persuadirnos de cruzar una puerta. Pero sin saberlo, Bella acababa de usar un código muy habitual entre nosotros: si echo el pestillo, quiere decir que quiero estar sola.

- Bella…- la llamé, apoyando mi frente contra la puerta.- Bella, por favor…

- Me has manipulado.- la oí, a través de la puerta. Respiraba mucho más agitada, prácticamente hiperventilando.

- Bella, sé…

- ¿Sabes qué, Edward? ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?- replicó ella entre jadeos.

- No. Ni siquiera lo estoy intentando, Bella. –ni me hubiera servido de nada. Su escudo me lo hubiera impedido en estos momentos.- Nunca supe qué pensabas hasta que descubrimos tu escudo. Y cuando aprendiste a usarlo, sólo me adentré en tu mente cuando tú me lo pediste, o con tu permiso tácito…

Silencio.

- Pero necesitaba sacarte de allí, Bella. Necesitaba traerte conmigo para poder protegerte de ellos, de Claudia. Traerte a mi lado para ayudarte a recordar…

Silencio.

- Todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad, Bella. Sabes que es así. Alice vio el cuaderno que escribiste:

1.- Debes averiguar su poder…

2.- Recuerda, no debes confiar en Claudia…

Pude oír su grito ahogado, su sorpresa.

- Lo escribiste en mayúsculas. Y lo subrayaste hasta tres veces… ¿De qué te habías dado cuenta, Bella? ¿De que Claudia te mentía? ¿De que no te llamabas Micaela? ¿De que no sabías quién eras? Yo te lo diré… eres Isabella Marie Cullen Swan. Y si confías en mí, no descansaré hasta devolverte todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que esa malnacida te ha robado.- prometí, extendiendo mi mano derecha sobre la puerta.

Oí soltarse el pestillo, y sentí la madera alejarse de mi crispada piel. Me aparté para verla reaparecer ante mí.

Su delicado cuerpo se apretó suavemente contra el mío y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, llenándome de calidez. Sollozaba totalmente serena, explicándome sin palabras toda la confusión que la embargaba, todo el miedo que la atenazaba.

- No te he mentido, Bella. Quiero ayudarte… Quiero hacer que te sientas segura, borrar cualquier amenaza que pueda pender sobre ti. Quiero protegerte como siempre lo hice…- afirmé, depositando un dulce beso sobre sus cabellos, tirando suavemente de sus manos para acomodarnos en el asiento de cubierta, ella con la cabeza recostada sobre mi regazo, aún sollozante, mientras yo acariciaba cariñosamente su sedosa melena.

* * *

Como éste es el primer fic que escribo, desconozco cómo funcionan algunas cosas en este portal. Me gustaría saber cómo puedo encontrar un Beta. Voy a traducir una historia que he leído en inglés, y necesito un Beta que me ayude en la tarea. También sería la primera traducción que hago, pero el fic lo merece. Merece el intento por mi parte de conseguirlo. ¿Podéis ayudarme?

Nymph.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Bueno, a ver si escribiendo esto antes del capi, consigo que lo leáis. Decía que me he comprometido a realizar una traducción, pero que me gustaría encontrar un Beta con conocimientos de inglés para echarme un cable. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Y sigo sin saberlo. Así que, si alguien sabe cómo, ¿podría mandarme un mp explicándomelo? Por favor...

Volviendo al fic, sí. Podríamos considerar este par de capítulos como capítulos de transición, si no tenemos en cuenta los pequeños avances de Edward en cuanto a su cercanía con Bella. Son capítulos más o menos tranquilos. Pero me gusta pensar que aún así, entrañables.

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta: "Relatos"**

Pv Bella

No hubiera podido permanecer encerrada en el camarote por mucho más tiempo, aunque hubiera querido.

Parecía como si hubiera estado acumulando tensión tras tensión, hasta encontrar un motivo para explotar. Mi huída, esconderme en aquellas aguas apestosas, en una ciudad totalmente ajena a mí, sin dinero, y oír la conversación entre Alec y Claudia, convenciéndome de que me habían engañado. Encontrar el mapa y seguir las instrucciones sin saber si al final del trayecto hallaría el camino hacia mi libertad. Levantar mi escudo sin saber aún si él era mi salvación, mi billete de vuelta a mi realidad. La sensación de refugio que me invadía estando entre sus brazos, sin más pista que el saber que él era mi marido, o eso decía la alianza. La carrera al puerto, viéndole tan atemorizado de cruzarse con Claudia como lo estaba yo. Su extraña conversación con Alice, algo que tenía que haberme dicho, la aparición de Claudia mientras nos alejábamos, como una promesa de no tirar la toalla, de perseguirme hasta tenerme de nuevo a su merced… y ahora descubrir que sabían tanto sin decirme nada…

Yo quería confiar en ellos. Pero toda esta huída había comenzado ya con una gran mentira. Edward había sabido en aquel túnel todo lo que yo pensaba, buscando las frases justas para que me fuera con él…

Pero tenía razón. Todo lo que me había dicho, incluido mi nombre, era cierto. Formaba parte de mis recuerdos magistralmente ocultos por el don de Claudia.

"Eres Isabella Marie Cullen Swan". Cullen. Su esposa. La rabia impresa en la última frase me decía lo mucho que le dolía lo que Claudia me había hecho, y el esfuerzo que iba a acometer para remediarlo.

Pero eso no era todo. El dolor, el ansia extrema de oír su voz a través de la madera y no poder tocarle iba a volverme loca. No podía, no quería enfadarme con él, porque me estaba diciendo la verdad. La sensación de que él sabía lo que decir para hacerme sentir bien terminaba en la puerta de la piscina. Quizá un pequeño atisbo de intromisión cuando visualicé a Alice brevemente, pero desde luego, no durante nuestra pequeña ducha y posterior enfundado en los albornoces; habría sabido qué pretendía cuando me quité la camiseta, su reacción no habría sido de sorpresa, ni nerviosismo… Desde que habíamos atravesado la puerta de las piscinas, la sensación de ser guiada había sido sustituida por la necesidad de estar en contacto con él, y la corriente eléctrica que me recorría de la cabeza a los pies con su solo roce, sin saber por qué. Sin tener un mínimo recuerdo al que aferrarme, excepto las sensaciones de felicidad, seguridad y familiaridad que su mirada o sus gestos me transmitían. Además, nuevos recuerdos se habían unido a los rostros y escenas que veía al activar mi escudo.

En el mismo momento en que había desplegado mi blindaje para protegernos de Claudia, apostada en el muelle, una vez más habían acudido a mí varias imágenes. Imágenes del gran salón de una casa ampliamente espaciosa e iluminada por la luz que atravesaba los largos ventanales con vistas al bosque. El salón estaba amueblado en su justa medida, con grandes sofás de piel visiblemente mullidos, una televisión enorme de la más alta gama y una mesa de cristal sobre la que descansaba un jarrón con flores frescas. El suelo era de parquet reluciente, y en un extremo, se erguía un bellísimo piano de cola negro. Y a mi alrededor, seis vampiros y un chico humano, con la tez muy morena y un curioso tono rojizo, mucho más alto que cualquiera de nosotros, y vestido únicamente con unos pantalones cortos.

La visión del humano me sobresaltó y desactivé mi protección, y fue entonces cuando una ola de calma y serenidad inundó todo mi cuerpo, y no fui capaz de resistirme al bienestar que me inducía. Era tan extraño… Mi mente se estaba preguntando qué hacía un humano en una casa llena de vampiros, y mi cuerpo estaba completamente relajado. Tampoco había ninguna tensión en el cuerpo de Edward y me quedé asombrada, preguntándole silenciosamente qué acababa de pasar. De repente recordé su frase: "Es sólo que los Vulturi no son los únicos con una pequeña gran ventaja con respecto al resto de inmortales…"

"Bella, ¿cómo funciona? ¿Cómo es el don de Claudia?" Pero ¿cómo podían saberlo? Ya era la segunda vez que decía su nombre, cuando yo no lo había usado ni una sola vez. Y no sólo eso, hacían alusión a ventajas, dones… Y entonces, la revelación. Todos ellos tenían dones, Jasper incluso había usado el suyo sobre mí sin pedirme permiso, sólo con la petición de Edward. Alice parecía haberme vigilado mientras estaba en Volterra, porque sabía de la existencia de mi cuaderno, y Edward…

Había sido demasiado sobre mí en unos pocos minutos. La impotencia de tener tanto en mi vida y no saber si era real o no me había caído encima, aplastándome. En un gesto fútil de represalia, había buscado un asueto escondiéndome detrás de una puerta que para un vampiro era tan fácil de quebrar como las hojas del árbol caídas en otoño. Envuelta de nuevo en mi escudo, había echado el pestillo de forma ridícula, y había dado rienda suelta a mi ataque de ansiedad, hiperventilando, estática tras la endeble barrera, mientras las paredes de mi alrededor se volvían borrosas y aparecía ante mi un hermoso dormitorio, con amplios ventanales como los de ese otro salón, una pared llena a rebosar de cd's de música, una mesa de estudio con un ordenador último modelo, y una enorme cama de matrimonio negra, con un llamativo y lujoso edredón dorado… Y advertí que Edward no intentaba forzar la puerta, mientras me hablaba angustiado por mi reacción. Sólo hablaba.

Me hablaba de que nunca había leído mi mente sin mi permiso, ni siquiera cuando aprendí cómo retirar mi escudo, que ni siquiera en ese momento lo estaba intentando, lo que era cierto, porque yo no notaba ninguna perturbación en mi barrera.

Me hablaba del dichoso cuaderno, de por qué sabían quién era Claudia, y que yo había empezado a sospechar. Incluso de qué había empezado a sospechar.

De que me mentía. De que mi nombre no era Micaela. De que ni siquiera sabía quién era… "Yo te lo diré… eres Isabella Marie Cullen Swan. Y si confías en mí, no descansaré hasta devolverte todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que esa malnacida te ha robado".

Y ya no pude por más de abrir la mísera puerta, y aferrarme débilmente a su cuerpo, sollozando sobrecogida. Y segundos después, sus labios dejaban un inocente beso sobre mi cabeza, tratando de calmarme. Y esos labios habían sido un bálsamo de alivio, una declaración silenciosa de que estaría junto a mí en todo momento, de que yo le importaba, le importaba realmente, de que haría cualquier cosa por mí…

- Claudia nunca me ha dicho en qué consiste su don…- musité, hipnotizada por la suavidad con que Edward acariciaba mis cabellos, lentamente.- le insistí algunas veces, pero lo más cerca que estuvo de contármelo, me dijo que tenía un fuerte poder de convicción. Lo tiene. Me convenció de que me llamaba Micaela, de que quería ser guardiana, y de que estaba entusiasmada con ello…-

No. Por alguna razón, aún no iba a mencionarle lo de matar a esos humanos… Algo me decía que entonces sería Edward el que se encerraría en el camarote.

- Tienes razón, Edward.- continué. Una vez abierta la presa, iba a dejar fluir todo el agua.- Cuando escribí eso en mi cuaderno, lo hice porque me di cuenta de que ni siquiera recuerdo qué hacía en esa librería, cómo llegué allí, dónde vivo, o con quién… no recuerdo nada anterior a estar con Claudia en esa maldita librería.- protesté entre dientes.

- Habías ido a recoger un manual de Lingüística, un ejemplar en francés del "Cours de Linguistique Generale" de Ferdinand de Saussure. Y vives en Vancouver, conmigo y con… el resto de mi familia.- respondió Edward, sin dejar su pequeño ritual calmante.- Bella, ¿cómo tenías una imagen tan clara de nosotros antes de volver a vernos, si no recuerdas nada?

Me mordí el labio, pensativa. ¿Estaría preparado para oírlo?

- Varios días después de comenzar mi adiestramiento en la guardia…- comencé, en voz baja. Su reacción a mis palabras no se hizo esperar, pausando brevemente el movimiento relajante de su mano entre mis cabellos.- tuve un incidente en la lavandería. Vaciaba los bolsillos de mi cazadora cuando advertí que uno de los bolsillos tenía un roto, y que había algo redondo encajado en el agujero. Se me escurrió de entre las manos cuando un compañero de clase tuvo a bien inmiscuirse en mi hallazgo, y el anillo voló por los aires hasta que alcanzó el suelo y rodó hasta quedar debajo de una de las máquinas… mi compañero era telequinético y se ofreció a levantarla para que pudiera recuperar lo que fuera que se me había escapado. Cuando Claudia nos encontró, Darien sostenía la lavadora por encima de mi cabeza…- una nueva pausa, con tensión en su musculatura incluida, y su mano izquierda cerrada en un puño… casi podía oír su mandíbula encajándose- Profirió tal grito que Darien perdió el control sobre la máquina y ésta se vino sobre mí- ahora lo que oí claramente fue el gemido de Alice, mientras la respiración de Edward se había vuelto muy, muy agitada. Sus inspiraciones eran continuas, veloces, y muy poco profundas.-

- Podrías… podrías haber muerto…- jadeó con pura angustia en su voz de terciopelo.

- No fue así. Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, activé mi escudo y rechacé la caída de la lavadora, el tiempo justo para recuperar lo que ya vi que era un anillo, y apartarme de la trayectoria del aparato.- podía sentir cómo la mano que me acariciaba estaba temblando ligeramente- Pero lo que más me chocó, aparte de extender esa barrera protectora de cuya existencia yo era completamente ajena, fue el rostro de una joven de ojos achocolatados, facciones perfectas, y pelo color bronce, que apareció ante mí los breves instantes que desplegué la protección…

- Renesmee…- susurró Edward, tan bajito que casi no pude oírle.

- ¿Quién?- pregunté, extrañada por el nombre.

- Es… de la familia.- contestó Edward, confundido.

- Oh… Y esa no fue la única vez que me ocurrió… Después, cuando Dietrich me enfrentó a Alec en un entrenamiento –nuevo jadeo-, apareciste sosteniéndome entre tus brazos, y la emoción que sentí fue tan abrumadora, que perdí la concentración y solté el escudo… Cuando todo se quedó negro, busqué nuevamente mi protección, y mientras empujaba el blindaje contra Alec, me vi rodeada de varios vampiros… estabais vosotros y algunos más, un… lobo enorme, y… una… una niña… Suena ridículo, lo sé…-apunté al oír la forzada risa proveniente de los labios de Edward, en nada alegre –Cada vez que he activado mi escudo, alguna imagen venía a mi mente, como cuando os olí en Portobello… Vi vuestros rostros claramente.

- Activaste tu escudo entonces… Por eso te perdí entre la gente…- interrumpió Edward.

- Claudia me obligó. Oí tu voz y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de reunirme contigo, pero ella me sacó de allí lo más rápido que pudo… Además, llamabas a Bella… y yo lo único que sabía entonces, era que ese nombre estaba escrito en esta alianza…- expliqué, extendiendo la mano para mostrarla.

- _"Edward y Bella, eternamente"_- declamó Edward, antes de besar intensamente la alianza en mi mano.

Apenas pude advertir su siguiente movimiento. Extendió la mano izquierda y con lentitud ceremoniosa, se despojó de su alianza mientras yo me estremecía literalmente de pies a cabeza, al sentir la ola de calor que su gesto había transmitido por todo mi cuerpo, a través de ese intenso beso. La piel de mi dedo anular hormigueaba incesantemente y ardía alrededor de mi anillo.

Sostuvo la pieza delante de mis ojos, hasta que comencé a leer:

-_"Bella y Edward, eternamente"_ - rezaba la suya-. Es… es mi letra…

De la misma manera que mi alianza estaba grabada en aquella deliciosa filigrana elegante que, ahora figuraba, era la caligrafía de Edward, la alianza que las yemas de mis dedos acariciaban delicadamente estaba grabada con mi propia infantil e irregular caligrafía. La reconocía, así escribía yo.

- Las grabamos así, de mutuo acuerdo, anteponiendo el nombre del otro, para recordar siempre quién era la persona más importante en nuestras vidas…- añadió Edward.

Pv Edward

Mentira.

Las habíamos grabado así para recordar exactamente quién era el dueño de nuestro corazón, y más aún, de nuestra alma. Bella era la dueña del mío, y por eso había grabado su nombre antes del mío.

Pero mencionar la fuerza de ese lazo sólo habría puesto más presión sobre ella. Y ya me había excedido al besar sus cabellos, y sobre todo, su alianza, poniendo toda mi alma en ello, como hacía siempre que repetía ese gesto.

Había podido perderla. Para siempre.

Había podido perderla para siempre y no habría estado en mi mano el poder remediarlo. Sólo pensarlo, sólo imaginar con qué facilidad su compañero telequinético podía haberla decapitado, y mi necesidad de ella hacía estremecer todo mi cuerpo…

- Claudia no va a rendirse, ¿verdad?- preguntó Bella en voz baja.

- Si viene a intentar separarme otra vez de ti, la estaré esperando.- prometí, mi voz fría y cortante como el filo de una navaja, la ponzoña acudiendo a mi boca.

- _Edward, ¿puedo?_ – solicitó Alice en ese momento.

- Bella, voy… voy a ir a concretar el rumbo con Jasper.- anuncié.- Enseguida vuelvo.

- De acuerdo.- concedió ella, incorporándose para sentarse en el banco. Alice se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo, mientras Bella la miraba enternecida.

Alice necesitaba quitarse de encima el fardo que había llevado todo este tiempo. Un peso que yo mismo había desacreditado, pero que había impulsado a mi hermana a no abandonar en ningún momento la intención de recuperar a Bella. Y yo también precisaba un momento de reposo.

- No es que no me guste la idea, pero ¿qué vienen a hacer Emmet y Rose?- interrogó Jasper cuando me sintió entrar en la cabina.

- Aparentemente, traen efectos personales de Bella.- respondí.

- Has estado a punto, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- comentó de repente, cediéndome el timón.

Acepté el volante de inmediato, necesitado de distraer mi mente. Una ola de serenidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos, suspirando, aliviado de la tensión que me agarrotaba.

- Gracias.- respondí brevemente.

- No sé qué estabas haciendo ahí fuera, pero por un instante, las emociones de Bella casi se han acercado al punto clave… Has rozado el recuerdo correcto.- concretó mi hermano.

Jasper estaba en lo cierto. El recuerdo de lo que Bella había sentido en la mente de mi hermano, casi me impulsaba a reunirme ahora mismo con ella en la cubierta, abordándola. El origen del maremoto de emociones y sensaciones, su mano izquierda.

- Ha sido al besar su alianza.- susurré, sobrecogido.

- Edward, tienes que controlarte, o voy a encerrarme con Alice en el camarote el resto del viaje.- protestó débilmente Jasper.

- Deberías desconectarte de mis sentimientos, Jazz. La necesito tanto que duele.- confesé.

- ¿Qué están hablando Alice y ella?- preguntó entonces él, desviando claramente mi atención.

Sonreí levemente, y me concentré en la mente de Alice. Aún no había comenzado a hablar.

_- Alice.- _llamó Bella, suavemente_.- ¿por qué estás tan alicaída? Mi recuerdo de tu rostro incluía una amplia sonrisa…_

_- Bella, ¿recuerdas que te pedí perdón en el hotel, y no sabías por qué?- _comenzó mi hermana.

_- Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo…- _apuntó mi Bella, un toque de humor en su voz_._

- Alice quiere disculparse otra vez, pero esta vez, quiere que Bella entienda por qué.- informé a Jasper.

Podía ver a través de los ojos de Alice la tímida sonrisa de Bella, y la imagen reflejada de mi hermana en sus ojos, con la sonrisa más triste que la había visto esbozar.

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?- _preguntó Bella, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de Alice.

_- Habíamos estado de compras… Yo aún tenía ropa que probarme, y tú querías entrar en esa librería antes de que cerrara…_

La cara de Bella se ensombreció, apenada_._

_- Hice un trato contigo, uno de los que siempre hago cuando vamos de compras… Te dejé ir a la librería sin mí, a cambio de comprarte una prenda de ropa que yo pensaba que te iba a quedar como un guante y a ti no te convencía para nada…- _continuó Alice, casi sollozando.

_- Alice…- _susurró Bella_._

_- YO te dejé sola, Bella. No dejo de pensar qué habría ocurrido si hubiera ido contigo a la librería…_

_- ¡Oh, Alice, NO!- _interrumpió Bella, cogiendo a mi hermana por los hombros_.- ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! Si hubieras venido conmigo, quizá hubiéramos desaparecido las dos, y el dolor sería insoportable para el resto… Claudia me cautivó nada más entrar por la puerta. Una mirada y me olvidé de mi escudo. Es suficiente…_

- Bella no tuvo ninguna oportunidad en la librería…- informé inmediatamente a Jasper.- Una mirada de esa malnacida y todo está perdido…

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?- _cuestionó Alice_._

_- Sólo con que te mire ya estás en sus redes. Yo sólo recuerdo que entraba por la puerta y me miró, me dijo algo de un móvil sin batería, y le ofrecí el mío, sin pensarlo un segundo. Me dio la mano y me desmayé, si eso es posible en un vampiro. Cuando te da la mano, todo desaparece a tu alrededor, sólo ves sus ojos y… oyes su voz en tu mente. Y entonces sus palabras las sientes como tuyas y las obedeces…- _explicó Bella_.- Desde el primer momento me llamó Mic… _

¡Maldición! La respiración se congeló en mis pulmones, y sentí a Jasper tensarse.

- _Alice…_ - reclamó Bella, el terror asomándose a sus ojos.- _¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre en Volterra? Yo no lo escribí en ninguna parte… ¿Alice?_

- _Encontramos… verás…_- trataba de organizar Alice.- _Se os cayó una tarjeta del coche en Albi. Al principio pensamos que era el nombre de Claudia, pero cuando tuve la visión del cuaderno, entonces… si ella era Claudia, tú tenías que ser Micaela…_

- _Las instrucciones…_- sollozó Bella, sujetándose al asiento.

La madera del volante crujió entre mis manos, y Jasper se apresuró a separarme de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

- Creo… creo que Bella… creo que Bella es… es consciente de lo que realmente hizo en Albi.- jadeé horrorizado.

* * *

Bueno, un poco de punto de vista de Bella no hace daño, ¿verdad? Por fin Alice ha tenido la oportunidad de explicarse y quitarse ese peso de encima. ¿Y qué traerán Rose y Emmett? ¿Hacia dónde se dirige el yate?

Una de vosotras me ha preguntado si Edward puede leer la mente de Bella. Sí, como ya dije en otro capítulo (el de Irlanda, en casa de Siobhan, para ser más exactos), Bella aprendió a manejar el escudo, y Carlisle y Edward se dieron cuenta de que, cuando Bella retiraba completamente el escudo, ahorraba energías. De modo que, normalmente, Bella no lleva el escudo activado. En esos momentos, Edward podría leer su mente. Pero no lo hace, porque sabe que a Bella no le gusta, por respeto a ella. A eso se refería Edward en el capítulo anterior cuando decía que no estaba leyéndola la mente en ese momento. ¿Me expliqué? Porque a veces, me enrollo como las persianas y no llego a ningún lado... XD

Y antes de que nadie lo pregunte: la frase "lo que realmente hizo en Albi", se refiere a la gravedad de lo que hizo. Asesinar a ese chófer. Arrebatarle su vida.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Muchísimas gracias a las que seguís ahí, capítulo por capítulo, y a las que poco a poco os vais incorporando. Intentaré responder a algunas de vuestras dudas reeditando para incluir las explicaciones, porque si no sois miembros, no puedo contestaros personalmente.

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Uno: "Sentando Bases"**

Pv Claudia

Recién alimentada y con los Cullen dados a la fuga, poco me quedaba que hacer en la ciudad. Así que, ya de madrugada, regresé al hotel. Y el aroma que sentí al abrir la puerta, me puso de muy mal café.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamé, mirándole fijamente, sentado en el sillón de la salita.- Estás vivo…

Ahí estaba Alec, de una pieza, cómodamente repantigado en el sillón en una pose que consideré ofensiva. Recostado, con el tobillo derecho apoyado sobre la rodilla izquierda, y su codo derecho en el reposabrazos, sosteniendo su cabeza ligeramente ladeada con la mano, mirándome con descaro. ¿Café, copa y puro?

- A la vista está.- contestó él, enarcando una ceja.- ¿Sabes? Aro te envía recuerdos.

Mi respiración se agitó inmediatamente y tuve la impresión de que la habitación giraba a mi alrededor. Las comisuras de los labios de Alec se curvaron imperceptiblemente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho, maldita rata?!- exclamé furiosa.

- Una vez más te recordaré, querida Claudia… ¡que YO soy tu SUPERIOR!- apuntó él, puro veneno en su voz.- Y que, como tal, tengo ciertos derechos sobre tu mando, cuando fracasas estrepitosamente en tu misión…

- Para mí aún no ha acabado.- protesté, interrumpiéndole.

- ¿De veras? No has sabido controlar a Bella, se te ha escapado, y con toda seguridad, ahora mismo ya se ha reunido con su familia…- masculló, sus dientes rechinando de pura rabia.

- En realidad, se te escapó a TI.- apunté, no dispuesta a ser vapuleada sin presentar pelea.

- No habría intentado huir si tú no hubieras dejado de influenciarla, tal y como se te ordenó.- rebatió Alec.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Alec estaba en lo cierto. Claramente, si Bella no hubiera sido capaz de inmunizarse ante mí, aún estaríamos cumpliendo nuestra principal tarea aquí.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenía ni la menor idea. Si su escudo se hubiera activado cuando yo la manipulaba, yo lo habría notado. Y no ha sido así. En ningún momento he notado que Bella activara su escudo en mi presencia, excepto cuando salvó a Edward de que me ocupara de él delante del parking del hotel. Pero de cualquier modo, lo usó para proteger a otros, como hace un rato en el barco, lo usó para que no alcanzara a los Cullen, principalmente a Edward, al que había llamado para que no me mirara apostada en el muelle. ¿Lo positivo? Bella no tiene ni idea de lo lejos que puede actuar mi don. ¿Lo negativo? Sí, su escudo les protege de mi influencia.

Pero hasta el momento, Bella no había levantado el escudo para protegerse de mí. Entonces, debía tener alguna fuente que la había puesto en la pista de lo que estábamos haciendo con ella.

¿Darien? No.

Lo había asustado lo suficiente como para que intentara joderme…

- Bueno, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Porque yo sí he encontrado a los Cullen, y nada remotamente cercano a tu esencia permanecía allí. Mis instrucciones fueron que tú buscaras a los Cullen y yo atraparía a Bella.- ataqué.

- ¡Oh!.. Una vez comprendí que la misión estaba arruinada, me pregunté como diablos había hecho Edward Cullen para aparecer en el hotel correcto, de todos los que hay en esta zona, y regresé aquí, para intentar averiguar en qué más habías metido la pata…- dijo, blandiendo uno de los sobres del juego de cartas de la suite del hotel.

Me quedé helada. Había usado uno de esos sobres para meter en él el dinero que le había adelantado a Martín por los servicios prestados con su avioneta.

- Podría haber sido pura casualidad. Incluso, una trampa para desviarle de la pista correcta.- mascullé.

- ¿Recuerdas qué te dije cuando me hiciste ver que Micaela era Bella Cullen?- preguntó Alec.- Te dije que Edward removería cielo y tierra hasta recuperarla. ¿No cogiste el tono de advertencia? ¡NATURALMENTE que Edward Cullen siguió la pista del sobre! ¿Y quién se la dio? Creo que a estas alturas ya sabes que Edward sólo tuvo que leer la mente del piloto humano para encontrarnos…

Piensa, piensa ¡piensa!

- De cualquier modo, aún no has respondido a mi primera pregunta.- protesté yo.

Oh, sí, Claudia. Un movimiento muy inteligente…

- Y no tengo intención alguna de hacerlo, por el momento.- contestó entonces él, con un aire de suficiencia.- Deberías saber que Bella llevaba ya tiempo investigando…

Mi mente viajó de inmediato a Portobello. A ese primer momento en el coche en que ella demoró la desactivación de su escudo mientras huíamos del mercado, y se adelantó a mi gesto de tocar su brazo para ejercer mi influencia, y puso su mano encima del mío, en lo que creí un gesto de confianza y camaradería.

- ¿Ya lo sabías, no?- intenté interrogar notando cómo la ira comenzaba a reptar sigilosamente desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

- Tú ya sabías que algo estaba fallando…- apuntó Alec, leyendo la expresión de mi rostro.

- Yo nunca le dije a Aro que estuviera totalmente segura de llevar a buen término esta misión.- confesé, no sin un deje de molestia.- La memoria no es una pizarra que se pueda borrar y reescribir indefinidamente una y otra vez. Quizá la mente de Bella es mucho más fuerte de lo que habíamos creído… Además, Aro se precipitó al someterla a la primera prueba.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Aro había acelerado demasiado la operación al obligar a Bella a asesinar al chofer. Y yo había confiado como una ilusa en que despertaría su instinto depredador si la tentaba con más sangre humana. Debía haber sospechado un cierto grado de remordimiento cuando la encontré un rato después en la lavandería, borrando los restos de la caza.

- A Aro le va a encantar saber que le culpas de tu propia ineptitud.- contestó Alec complacido.- Pero si ya sospechabas que el engaño no era completo, mayor razón para que no hubieras bajado la guardia

Entonces apuntó con su dedo a una de las mesas de la suite, una mesa de lujosa madera de caoba apoyada contra la pared, donde descansaba un voluminoso ejemplar, una "Genealogía de Vampiros", encuadernada en cuero negro, envejecido por el paso de los años.

- ¿De dónde demonios ha salido ESO?- interrogué, mi voz temblorosa, aunque ya no sabía si de ira o de pánico.

- De la biblioteca del cuartel, querida.- contestó Alec, disfrutando de mi incomodidad.

- Obviamente.- mascullé irritada.- ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?

- En la maleta de Bella.- concretó él entonces.- ¿Para qué estaría Bella buscando…?

Alec abandonó entonces su cómoda posición para abrir el mamotreto y sacar un trozo de papel escrito con una letra femenina e infantil, que reconocí de inmediato como la escritura de Bella, y que rezaba:

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo había llegado ese concepto prohibido a la mente adulterada de Bella?

- No llegó a verlos… Ni siquiera yo llegué a verlos en Portobello… Está totalmente prohibido hablar de esa aberración en Volterra, ¿De dónde ha…?- traté de razonar.

- Claramente, de la parte de su mente que fue más fuerte que tú.- atacó Alec.- De la parte de su mente que se alimentó del puma que la atacó en la selva.

- ¡¿A QUÉ COÑO HAS VENIDO?!- exploté, abalanzándome sobre él.

¿Qué era lo primero que enseñaba Dietrich en los adiestramientos de lucha? ¡Ah, sí! Que en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo debemos controlar los derroches de emociones negativas y aprovechar la fuerza del contrario cuando pierde el control…

Que era exactamente lo que había hecho Alec, retorciendo mis muñecas y aprisionándolas a mi espalda con una sola mano, mientras con la otra atenazaba mi garganta, apretando con fuerza, sus labios pegados a mi oído.

- ¿De veras pensaste que podías manipular a Dietrich y a JANE para torturar implacablemente a un cadete, sin pedir permiso a nadie, y quedar impune?- rugió furioso.

Jane. Alec estaba vengándose por mi osadía al manipular a su gemela. Si Aro realmente le había enviado para ayudarnos o no, dejaba de tener ninguna relevancia. Lo importante era que yo había estado cometiendo innumerables errores todo este tiempo, y Alec los había pasado por alto, porque su única intención era hacerme fracasar. Mi pellejo estaba en juego… Alec no dejaba su presa sobre mi cuello, y lo vi todo claro.

- ¡Alec!- gemí, reflejando el dolor que me estaba infligiendo.

Mis manos se movían frenéticas intentando tocarle, pero aunque estuviera a mi espalda, Alec se cuidaba de no quedar a mi alcance.

Volví a gemir mucho más quejumbrosamente, relajando toda la tensión de mi cuerpo, dejándome caer al suelo. Arrastré a Alec en el movimiento, y éste perdió el equilibrio, y conseguí soltar una de mis manos, agarrándole fuertemente.

Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas en ese instante, y una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por mi rostro.

- Ahora eres mi jodido esclavo, Alec. Me obedecerás absolutamente en todo lo que te ordene.

Gemí, sentada en el suelo, masajeando mi garganta, dolorida por el ataque de Alec, mientras disfrutaba de la mirada perdida que adornaba su gesto. - Dime la verdad, Alec.- ordené.- ¿Dónde has estado?

- En la selva.- respondió sin dudar.

- ¿Qué hacías allí?- interrogué entonces.

- Buscar a Cairé.- respondió simplemente.

Quizá le había impreso demasiada fuerza a mi ataque…

- ¿Por qué?- hostigué. Yo le había ordenado que localizara a los Cullen. ¿Por qué me había desobedecido?. Era mi misión. Yo estaba al mando.

- Porque quería asegurarme de darle a Aro algo para que mi cuello no peligrara.- explicó él.

¿Para que su cuello no peligrara? El era un veterano de la guardia, altamente valioso.

- ¿Por qué iba a peligrar tu cuello?- inquirí

- Porque si Aro leyese mi mente vería que no he hecho nada por ayudar a la misión, y eso lo enfurecería.

Confirmado. Alec me había estado saboteando.

- ¿Averiguaste dónde se esconde Cairé?

Mi línea de interrogatorio no era ni mucho menos directa. Pero si capturaba a Cairé, Aro estaría más receptivo y quizá menos vengativo con respecto a haber perdido a Bella. Aunque lo que más me preocupaba era precisamente eso. Que Aro supiera que habíamos dejado escapar a Bella. Pero, Alec llevaba mucho más tiempo que yo en la guardia, y yo desconocía ciertos detalles de mi misión. ¿Y si…?

- Colombia. Las amazonas lo sabían.- respondió Alec sacándome de mi tren de pensamientos.

- Las amazonas nos dijeron a Bella y a mí que no podían encontrar a Cairé. ¿Mintieron, Alec? ¡Contesta!

La rabia de la traición de Alec aún no abandonaba mi cuerpo, y ya era acrecentada por la osadía de las amazonas. Mientras Alec continuaba sentado en el suelo, yo comencé a pasear a un lado y otro de la sala, necesitada de canalizar mi adrenalina. Cada vez que lanzaba una nueva pregunta sobre él, me apoyaba o sujetaba en alguno de los muebles de la habitación.

- Sí, te mintieron.- respondió Alec, y sentí las patas de la mesita crujir bajo la presión de mi mano.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté, la ponzoña amargando mi boca.

- Las amazonas son aliadas de Carlisle, y no le tienen mucho cariño a la Triada.

- ¿Quién es Carlisle?- quise saber.

- Carlisle es el patriarca del aquelarre de la península de Olimpia.

¡Agh! Alelar a Alec no había sido tan buena idea. Conseguir la información a cuentagotas iba a poder con mi poca paciencia. Dejémonos de rodeos.

- Alec, ¿sabe Aro que hemos perdido a Bella?- interrogué impacientemente.

- No.

Solté todo el aire de golpe, y sentí mi caja torácica expandirse hasta límites insospechados. ¡Aro no sabía nada! Pero entonces…

- Dijiste que Aro me mandaba recuerdos… ¿Has contactado con Volterra?- pregunté, ansiosa por despejar la duda.

- Gianna me mandó un sms preguntando por qué tardábamos tanto.- respondió finalmente Alec.

- ¿Respondiste?

- Aún no. Primero quería asustarte un poco…

En mi propia y personal versión del juego de "Beso, Verdad o Consecuencia", Alec había recibido su consecuencia, y yo me había saltado lo del beso. Y ahora la fase de la verdad estaba resultando muy entretenida…

Así que, simplemente, Alec había tratado de asustarme. Y lo había conseguido. ¡Vaya si lo había conseguido! Hasta el punto de hacerme manipular su mente, la de otro de los veteranos de la guardia, la de otro de mis superiores.

Aro le había pedido a Jane que me recordara que siempre debemos tener un plan B para cumplir con las tareas que nos habían asignado.

Y eso era precisamente lo que yo estaba haciendo. Poner en marcha mi plan B para volver a atrapar a Bella. Y para ello necesitaba que Alec estuviera de mi lado, que me siguiera ciegamente. Porque de ese modo, aún conservaría el factor sorpresa.

Pv Edward

Recobrado de la sensación angustiosa que había oprimido mi pecho al saber que probablemente Bella ya se estaba martirizando por haberle quitado la vida al chofer –y quizá a algún humano más mientras permanecía recluida en Volterra- y, que por alguna razón, aún no encontraba la confianza para preguntarme por aquello, me había empeñado en volver a llevar el timón del yate.

Dejé mi mente vagar, por un rato, centrado solamente en llevar el barco.

- Edward.- llamó Alice, entrando en el puente.

Cedí el volante a Jasper tras distinguir el tono de su voz.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Bella está bien?- pregunté, dispuesto a abandonar la cabina.

- Bella está bien, se ha acercado hasta la proa.- contestó ella, poniendo su mano en mi brazo, para detenerme.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?- preguntó entonces Jasper.

- Alice ha perdido a Alec.- leí de inmediato, apoyándome con algo de fuerza contra el marco de la puerta, que crujió.

- ¿Alec?

- Sí, Jazz… No he estado en contacto con Claudia, por lo que no puedo ver sus decisiones. De modo que la única manera de saber sus planes era vigilar a Alec…

- Alec no nos preocupaba porque había vuelto a la selva a capturar a Cairé.- expliqué.- Se supone que Claudia no puede hacer nada a expensas de Alec, que por veteranía, es su superior en rango…

- Pero lo último que supe es que había decidido reunirse con Claudia, y ahora no puedo verle.- se quejó Alice.

- Pero no está muerto. Sólo emite interferencias…- mascullé.

- ¿Como Bella antes de empezar a recordar?- apuntó inteligentemente Jazz.

- Justo así. Claudia lo está manipulando. Alec no actúa conscientemente. Está fuera de mi alcance.- gimió Alice.

Descargué mi mano abierta contra el marco de la puerta, abriendo por fin una grieta en la madera, y abandoné la cabina en dirección a proa.

- No tiene por qué encontrarnos, Edward. Pero haremos turnos de vigilancia…- le oí ofrecer a Jasper.

Recorrí la distancia entre el puente de mando y la proa, y me detuve a medio camino, disfrutando de la gloriosa imagen que tenía ante mí.

Bella estaba de espaldas a mí en el extremo más alejado de proa, de pie, mirando hacia el mar abierto. Respiraba pausadamente y pude imaginarla con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando plenamente de la sensación del viento sobre su piel, meciendo sus cabellos al aire. Entonces una suave melodía brotó de sus labios y sentí mi pecho colmarse de un agradable calor, dibujando en mis labios una sonrisa dichosa. El déjà vu era fuerte.

- Edward, sé que estás ahí. Puedo olerte.- advirtió su dulce voz.

- No he podido evitarlo.- contesté, sin moverme del sitio.- ¿Quieres que me vaya? Se te ve tan tranquila, y no deseo importunarte…

- No. No, prefiero que me hagas compañía. Aquí, a mi lado.- pidió entonces ella.

Algo en el tono de su voz me hizo reír suavemente, mientras me acercaba.

- Bella… no hay espacio suficiente para que esté a tu lado…- rebatí dulcemente.

El sonido de su ligera risa era una música tan embriagadora que casi sentí mis rodillas temblar, del repentino placer.

- No seas malo…- protestó dulcemente.- Por favor, ven aquí a hacerme compañía…

¿Sabría lo que me estaba pidiendo? Tenía que repetirme una y otra vez que aún no había recuperado la memoria, para mantener mis deseos de intimidad a raya. La escena era tan familiar… La fuerza que me atraía hacia ella tiraba poderosamente de mi más que predispuesto cuerpo, temblando casi de anticipación ante el contacto.

Los ojos estuvieron casi a punto de salírseme de las órbitas cuando, a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, Bella extendió su brazo derecho, moviendo su delicada mano en el aire, expectante.

Dios, era un gesto tan suyo que creí que mi corazón explotaría de felicidad.

Le ofrecí lentamente mi mano, deseoso de que el déjà vu la guiara, por lo menos hasta donde yo quería llegar en ese momento. Recordaba perfectamente cómo había terminado siempre esa escena, pero me conformaba con ese pequeño avance. Ya habría tiempo para culminarla. "Sólo déjate llevar un poco más, Bella. Sólo un poco más…"

Lo suficiente para que tomara mi mano y me acercara a ella, haciéndome rodear con mi brazo su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, y…

Tensar su cuerpo como el arco de un violín, jadeando por la sorpresa.

"No me hagas esto, por favor…" suplicaba con los ojos cerrados, llenándome de la placentera sensación. Hasta que su mano se soltó de la mía, que se negó a abandonar su refugio en la cintura de Bella.

- Edward…

- ¿Sí, Bella?- respondí, suspirando, mientras abría mis ojos.

- Es ahí adonde nos dirigimos ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, señalando con su mano derecha en dirección al triángulo que se adivinaba a lo lejos.

Mis labios quisieron sonreír una vez más.

- Sí, Bella, es allí. ¿Recuerdas cómo se llama el lugar?- pregunté, esperanzado.

- No… pero sé que he estado muchas veces en esa isla. Me resulta muy familiar.- contestó ella.

Quince veces, para ser más exactos. Una semana al año, desde que estábamos casados.

- Bienvenida a Isla Esme, Bella.

* * *

¿Era fácil, verdad? :D. Las pistas eran claras. ¿Os ha gustado el déjà vu? Sí, lo sé... reminiscencias de "Titanic" pero ¿a que mola imaginarlo?

Y no, por supuesto que Claudia todavía no nos va a abandonar. Sólo un par de capítulos. O tres, o cuatro... jijijiji. Se merecen ese descanso.

Sí, Muse, cari... sé que es angustiosa, se me encoge el corazoncito cada vez que tengo que escribir drama, y esta historia lleva muuuucho. No tienes que justificarte.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Sí, sí, sí...! ¡Estoy dando botes de alegría! ¡Cada vez sois más las que os apuntáis a las alertas, y me dejáis comentarios! Graciaaaaaas.

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos: "El Paraíso en Mitad del Océano"**

Pv Bella

Una poderosa y estremecedora sensación había recorrido mi ser cuando el cuerpo de Edward había hecho contacto con el mío, la misma que había evocado durante mi ducha en el baño del hotel. Y de inmediato había reaccionado de la misma manera: emitiendo un sonoro jadeo entrecortado, arrebatada por la sorpresa.

Tenía entonces la prueba de que las manos que había sentido lavándome infinidad de veces los cabellos con el champú con olor a fresas, que esperaba que Alice hubiera metido en la maleta, eran las manos de Edward, y el musculado pecho que había acariciado con su firmeza mi espalda, el mismo que había contemplado en la salita de la suite, pícaramente recorrido por aquella traviesa gota de agua que se había escurrido de su melena color bronce.

Isla Esme.

La silueta triangular de aquel lugar había despertado nuevamente la agradable sensación de estar en casa. Conocía ese lugar, e incluso, mi posición en la proa del yate se añadía al delicioso déjà vu, junto al calor del brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura, y su sedosa voz.

Repasé mentalmente las lecciones de Geografía que había recibido en la guardia Vulturi y me hice a la idea de estar aún en territorio brasileño, pero de los múltiples archipiélagos brasileños, no recordaba ninguna isla llamada Isla Esme, lo que me trajo a la mente una embriagadora idea: sólo Edward y su familia conocían su existencia. Sólo mi familia había estado allí.

Era un puerto seguro.

Donde finalmente descansar y poner fin al caos que reinaba en mi engañada mente.

Me había relajado ante esa perspectiva, y era consciente de la pacífica respiración de Edward, después de haberle dicho que aquel refugio oceánico me era familiar, rindiéndome al increíble bienestar que calaba todo mi ser al sentir tan cerca a Edward.

Nada más llegar al pequeño muelle donde atracamos, Jasper y Alice se subieron a una fueraborda que descansaba, supuse desde siempre, facilitando la comunicación con el núcleo de población más cercano, y sin poder evitarlo, me puse algo nerviosa.

- ¡Alice, Jasper!- llamé.- ¿Os vais?

Francamente, ni yo misma me entendía. ¡Ahora no podía evitar que me temblara la voz ante la idea de quedarme sola con Edward en aquella isla tropical!

- Sólo por unas horas, Bella.- explicó Alice, sonriéndome con ternura.- Necesitamos poner al día los suministros cada vez que venimos aquí.

- ¡Alice quiere ir de compras!- remató Jasper con diversión.

- De acuerdo.- concedí, dedicándole una rápida mirada a Edward, buscando algún signo de molestia por insinuar que no quería que me dejaran sola con él.

- ¡Bella!- llamó Alice por encima del motor de la lancha.- ¡Todo irá bien!

Acompañó la frase con un gesto de sus estilizados deditos, estirando el párpado inferior derecho hacia abajo, como haciendo alusión a que "lo había visto".

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente por su optimismo y sinceridad, y me giré para reunirme con Edward, pero me quedé petrificada al verme sola en el muelle.

- ¿Edward?- llamé.

Lo único que oí fue el mar, y comencé a caminar muy lentamente sobre las tablas del pequeño embarcadero. Aquello era muy extraño. Edward no se había separado un segundo de mí sin previo aviso desde que me había recuperado. Y de repente, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

- ¡Edward!- llamé más fuerte.- ¿Qué es esto, un juego? ¡Porque no me hace gracia!

Era estrictamente la verdad. No lo entendía. Le había dicho a Edward que la isla me parecía familiar, pero pretender que supiera moverme sola por allí…

Respiré hondo y seguí caminando por el sendero de tablas, hasta que llegué a la playa y miré a mi alrededor, extasiada.

Era el lugar más hermoso que podía llegar a imaginar. Estaba flanqueado por multitud de palmeras y árboles frutales tropicales que se alzaban majestuosos muy por encima de las cabezas, y matorrales espesos de palmas, ficus y vegetación de color verde intenso. La arena de la playa parecía casi pálida y extremadamente fina. Tanto, que me descalcé rápidamente para disfrutar de su tacto bajo mis pies. Corrí unos metros por la playa y de pronto, me detuve en seco.

Fue entonces cuando acudió a mí una de las imágenes que más había deseado.

Cerré los ojos para absorber la intensidad del nuevo recuerdo, y una ligera brisa me devolvió su dulce y cálido aroma. Sonreí aliviada, y su aliento acarició mi oído, mientras sus elegantes dedos se deslizaban entre las hebras de mi cabello, y prendían algo suave detrás de mi oreja izquierda.

- ¿Estás viendo algo, Bella?- susurró muy suavemente en mi oído.

- Sí…- contesté muy bajito, presa de la hermosa emoción.

- ¿Algo agradable?- preguntó él.

- Mucho.- confesé.

Entonces un suspiro embriagador brotó de sus labios y se colocó frente a mí, tomando mis manos.

- Cuéntamelo, Bella.- pidió, su voz rebosante de emoción.- Dime qué ves…

- Nuestra boda.- compartí, mi voz quebrada por lo intenso del momento.

Respondió a mi confesión apretando suavemente mis manos, y decidí seguir evocando la escena en voz alta, tomándolo como una invitación.

- Es una ceremonia muy íntima, sólo estamos nueve personas. Nosotros dos, Alice y Jasper… veo a una pareja de vampiros a la que todavía no he vuelto a ver en persona, pero sí en alguno de mis recuerdos…Él es enorme, seguro que es tremendamente fuerte, pero no me da miedo. Se le ve tan feliz mientras nos observa que no creo que jamás nos haya hecho daño ni permitiría que así fuera. Creo que nos quiere muchísimo y que no dejaría que nada malo nos ocurriera…

Edward seguía en la misma posición, pero ahora acariciaba delicadamente las palmas de mis manos, enviando multitud de minúsculas descargas eléctricas que se transmitían por todo mi cuerpo. Seguí hablando.

- Ella, su compañera, es alta, altísima, y rubia. Es probablemente la vampira más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.- califiqué, emocionada, mínimamente interrumpida por la suave risa divertida de Edward y su leve negación con la cabeza.

- No te detengas, Bella…- me pidió con voz ronca, después de unos segundos de silencio.- Dime qué más recuerdas.

- Es la hora del crepúsculo, y nuestras pieles titilan bajo la tenue luz… Hay otra vampira mirando la escena. Ella es algo más alta que Alice y sus cabellos son del color del caramelo. Se la ve muy emocionada, y parece como si de un momento a otro pudiera empezar a llorar. Se despide tanto amor desde ella, que quisiera abrazarla…

- Podrás hacerlo.- susurró Edward, interrumpiéndome otra vez.- ¿Ves algo más, Bella?

- Mi vestido…no es blanco. Es azul noche y el diseño es muy sencillo. Es de talle imperio y tiene escote en V y se adapta a mi figura como un guante. La falda es muy larga, con muchísimo vuelo, asimétrica, la tela tiene una caída preciosa, es como si fluyera en el aire, muy vaporosa, y parece tan suave…- describí, deseando que ese vestido aún existiera.

- Era seda…- añadió Edward, muy bajito.

- Mi ramo de novia son dos calas. Mi pelo es una hermosa melena castaña con ligeros matices caoba, que cae en suaves ondulaciones hasta mi cintura, y llevo finísimas cintas plateadas entremezcladas entre los cabellos, y tengo… Una orquídea rosa prendida detrás de mi oreja.- concluí abriendo mis ojos para llevar mi mano a mi pelo y admirar frente a mí la hermosa flor que Edward había sujetado en mi cabello unos minutos antes de que empezara a relatarle la deliciosa visión.

Contuve la respiración al tener delante el rostro conmocionado de Edward, radiante por primera vez desde que me había reunido con él, embargado de una exultante felicidad que se tradujo en una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida cuando yo también me permití sonreírle abiertamente.

- Por favor, Edward, pónmela otra vez.- le pedí, tendiéndole la hermosa orquídea para que la devolviera a mi pelo.

- Será un placer.- contestó irradiando felicidad mientras apartaba los mechones con suma delicadeza y resbalaba la flor por detrás de mi oreja con arrebatadora lentitud.

Fijó su abrasadora mirada sobre mi cara durante unos segundos y, al momento, la luz que desprendían sus ojos dorados se atenuó.

- Vamos, quizá en la casa recuerdes más cosas.- propuso, con un deje de desilusión en la voz, cogiendo mi mano.

Se detuvo unos segundos para que volviera a calzarme, antes de conducirme por un estrecho sendero hasta la casa.

Y qué casa.

Visto el lujo de la suite donde se alojaban en Belém, tenía que haberme imaginado que aquello era una tónica habitual en la familia. Aquella casa era una mansión de dos pisos, con toda seguridad algo más grande de lo que esperarías encontrarte en una pequeña isla desierta. Me llamó la atención de inmediato el diseño actual del edificio, y los grandes ventanales que se extendían por la fachada, como los del salón y el dormitorio que había atraído a mi mente en el yate. Pensé por un segundo, que a lo mejor, era ésta la mansión que había vislumbrado entonces, pero cuando entramos en su interior y Edward fue encendiendo una por una todas las luces de la residencia, la decoración del salón donde encontramos el hermoso y elegante piano negro de cola me dejó claro que estaba equivocada. Entonces, ¿la que había recordado era nuestra casa, donde vivíamos?

Edward comenzó un recorrido turístico por la primera planta, después de dejar las maletas en un rincón del salón.

Mi impresión desde el exterior de la casa no estaba desengañada en lo más mínimo. Si la mansión parecía grande, la cantidad total de habitaciones se escapaba a mi cálculo mental. Incluso poseía una lujosa cocina –algo realmente incomprensible aunque necesario para disimular entre los humanos, claro está-. Pero después venían el resto de habitaciones, cada una de ellas destinada en su totalidad a algún fin en concreto. Había una descomunal biblioteca llena de estanterías repletas de libros: desde ediciones antiquísimas hasta autores contemporáneos.

- Edward…

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Cuánto tardáis en localizar un libro concreto en esta inmensa sala?- pregunté, realmente intrigada.

- Pues no mucho, en realidad.- respondió Edward, divertido.- Jasper ha catalogado todos y cada uno de ellos. Y ése ordenador de ahí contiene una base de datos que los localiza en unos pocos segundos. El resto consiste en recorrer la estantería correcta y subir algunos peldaños de escaleras…

Sacudí mi cabeza, abrumada por lo evidente de mi ingenuidad, y unos segundos después, entramos en la siguiente sala: un despacho, donde apenas nos detuvimos, porque la siguiente habitación era lo suficientemente interesante como para llevarnos varias horas.

La sala de juegos tenía todo lo que se podía desear: un rincón para jugar a los dardos, una impresionante mesa de billar, una mesa con tapete verde que venía acompañada de varias estanterías con decenas de juegos de mesa, y otro rincón donde presidía una enorme pantalla plana conectada a varias consolas de videojuegos, convenientemente alimentadas por otro buen número de estanterías repletas de videojuegos, que hacían compañía a otras tantas que rebosaban cientos y cientos de películas.

En otra de las salas, la protagonista era la música. Había un mueble con varios instrumentos musicales: diversas guitarras, algunas flautas, una trompeta y un bellísimo saxofón… También pude ver una hermosa arpa, que atrajo mi atención poderosamente sobre un pequeñísimo detalle: advertí que en el lugar no había ni una mísera mota de polvo. En esta habitación, las estanterías estaban abarrotadas de cientos de cd's y discos de vinilo, que podían escucharse en el bellísimo gramófono que había en un rincón, y cuya bocina refulgía sin un ápice de suciedad.

- Edward…

- ¿Sí, Bella?

- ¿Quién limpia en esta casa?- pregunté, muerta de la curiosidad.

Edward hizo una graciosa mueca que demostraba que no se esperaba que fuera a preguntar precisamente eso, y sacudió la cabeza sutilmente, en señal de incredulidad.

- Tenemos servicio contratado.- contestó con ligereza.

- ¿Otros vampiros?- cuestioné.

- No.- fue su escueta respuesta.

- ¡¿Humanos?!- interrogué.- ¿No es…? ¿No es peligroso?

Isla Esme ya no era tan secreta.

- Durante un tiempo lo fue… Pero ocurrió… algo, que les hizo confiar en nosotros ciegamente.- confesó entonces Edward.

- ¿Ciegamente?

- Jamás nos traicionarían.- declaró Edward en tono totalmente serio.- ¿Quieres ver el patio?

- ¡Claro!- respondí, contenta de que la seriedad de Edward se disipara en unos segundos.

Aunque, por supuesto, patio no era la palabra más correcta para el inmenso terreno que tenía ante mí. Francamente, no sé de qué me extrañaba. Tenían una inmensa piscina, un coqueto invernadero, y una cancha donde de seguro se podía disfrutar de varios deportes: echar unas canastas, una partidita de tenis o incluso jugar al voleibol…

- Vamos, confiesa…- provoqué, dándole un cómico codazo en las costillas.

- ¿Eh?- respondió mirándome extrañado.

- Detrás de esos árboles está el campo de golf…

La carcajada fue tan limpia y sincera que me hizo reír a mí también.

- ¡No, en serio!- protesté entre risas.- ¿Qué me voy a encontrar en las habitaciones? ¿Incrustaciones de diamantes? ¿Pantalla plana y Home Cinema con Blu-Ray en todos los dormitorios? ¿Alfombras persas sobre parquet sueco?

- Si te refieres a calidad, obviamente lo mejor de lo mejor…- contestó Edward aún riéndose.- Pero encontrarás los armarios vacíos…

- ¡No si estoy yo aquí para remediarlo!- interrumpió Alice, levantando unas cuantas bolsas en cada mano.

¡Vaya! ¿Ya habían pasado un par de horas?

- Alice…- reprochó Edward levemente.- No sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí…

- Precisamente por eso, Edward.- respondió ella de manera altiva y algo autoritaria.- No pienso permitir que sigáis llevando ropas de exploradores. Nos merecemos algo de lino y tejidos vaporosos, ¿no crees?

Oí suspirar sonoramente a Edward hasta que se quedó petrificado por un momento, y después me miró a mí, después a Alice, y resopló cómicamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo, ¿nervioso?

- Sí, Edward…- provocó Alice entrecerrando sus ojillos de forma traviesa.- He pensado en todo. ¿Así que Edward no te ha enseñado la segunda planta de la casa, eh?

Negué con firmeza.

- ¿Me la prestas un rato, hermanito?- preguntó ella entonces, cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de ella.- Ve a jugar con Jasper.

Pv Alice

Bella tomó las bolsas que yo había dejado para coger su mano y la llevé de vuelta al interior de la casa, seguida de Edward, que se separó de nosotras cuando comenzamos a ascender la gran escalera que dirigía a los dormitorios.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, Bella?- la instigué cuando le vi meterse en la sala de juegos, en busca de Jazz.

- Pues…- dudó unos instantes.

- Te ayudaré.- decidí, al darme cuenta de que la pregunta no era muy específica. Por supuesto que querría preguntarme montones de cosas.- ¿Algo sobre un vestido de noche en tejido de seda?

- ¡Ah!- contestó.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bella, te lo hemos dicho. Veo cosas que van a ocurrir según las decisiones que la gente toma. Te he visto preguntándomelo cuando has decidido hacerlo.- contesté mientras entrábamos en la habitación.

- Y… si lo sabes, ¿por qué quieres que te lo pregunte? ¿Por qué no me dices la respuesta sin más?- inquirió Bella astutamente, mientras recorría la estancia con la mirada y dejaba las bolsas al lado de su maleta, que Jasper había subido antes de hacerle la visita a la sala de juegos.

- Porque no sabes lo que significa para mí que te intereses por el paradero de un vestido ultra femenino, cuando habitualmente, los vaqueros son como tu segunda piel…- suspiré con un mohín.- Casi prefiero tu yo amnésico…

- ¡Oh, por favor, Alice! ¡No digas eso ni en broma!- replicó Bella, guardando silencio unos segundos, como sopesando opciones.- Prometo dejarme asesorar más a menudo… Esta camisola es muy femenina y me encanta.

Me abracé fuertemente a su cintura con ambos brazos y me quedé pegada a ella unos instantes, notando cómo reía cariñosamente por el suave sube y baja de su pecho.

- ¿Aún conservo ese vestido?- preguntó finalmente, un deje esperanzado en su voz.

- Jamás te hubiera permitido deshacerte de él.- la aseguré.- Está en nuestra casa de Vancouver.

Hubiera pagado por hacerla una foto para inmortalizar aquella bellísima sonrisa ilusionada.

- ¿Te gusta la habitación? Porque es la que he elegido para que te cambies de ropa y te asees. Esa de ahí es la puerta del baño, que por supuesto es enorme y lujosamente equipado. Y esa puerta comunica con la habitación de al lado, que es la de Edward…- expliqué, quitándole todo el hierro posible a la situación.

Y, naturalmente, no lo conseguí. Permaneció unos minutos mirando a la puerta mientras giraba la alianza alrededor de su dedo una y otra vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Era por su bien. Por el de los dos. Por el de todos. No me gustó lo que vi cuando decidí que lo más adecuado para facilitarle la pronta recuperación era que nada en nuestras rutinas cambiara. Había visto a Edward tener un pequeño desliz en su autocontrol, y Bella le había rechazado, cerrándose a él.

No. Definitivamente, tenían que estar en habitaciones distintas, y no había tenido ninguna visión negativa en cuanto a la posibilidad de utilizar habitaciones contiguas. No eran las habitaciones que generalmente ocupaban cuando venían a la isla. No disfrutarían del atardecer o el amanecer desde el balcón, ni de la maravillosa vista marítima, pero confiaba que el traslado fuera por poco tiempo.

- ¿Me ayudas a colgar tu ropa?- distraje señalando su maleta y la multitud de bolsas que Jasper había subido hasta allí.

- Cuenta conmigo.- contestó reponiéndose.- ¿Dónde está el armario?

- Bella, cariño…- comencé, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.- Los Cullen no tenemos armarios, tenemos vestidores.

Abrí la puerta indicada y los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos. Evidentemente, el vestidor era tan grande como la propia habitación.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó Bella.- ¡Esto es inmenso!

- Oh, cielo… El de Vancouver es el doble de éste… Éste es para… estancias cortas.- expliqué, cogiendo tres o cuatro bolsas.- ¿Empezamos? Ve pasándome las prendas y yo las organizaré.

Sí, eso despejaría mi mente durante largo rato, dándola un merecido descanso. Y con un poco de suerte, también le serviría a Bella para no comerse la cabeza.

_- Alice, hice algo horrible…- había gemido temblorosa, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte azulado, evitando la mía._

_Sabía qué cruzaba su mente, y no iba a permitirlo._

_- Bella, Bella…- había tratado de tranquilizarla rauda, cogiendo su cara entre mis pequeñas manos, obligándola a mirarme.- Sea lo que sea que hiciste, no te sientas obligada a contárnoslo hasta que estés preparada. Y te aseguro, Bella, que seguiremos a tu lado por muy horrible que haya sido. Edward el primero._

Mis palabras y mi resolución habían disminuido el halo de pánico que había asomado a sus ojos segundos antes, y la firmeza de mi agarre había hecho desaparecer los violentos espasmos que se habían hecho presentes, sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Por eso, aunque hubiera experimentado el feliz recuerdo de su segundo aniversario de boda –el primero no se pudo celebrar por todas las preocupaciones por la batalla contra los Vulturis-, Bella necesitaba relajarse. Paradójicamente, necesitaba olvidarse de todo para poder recordar.

* * *

Ahhhhhh! Decidme que os ha gustado el recuerdo de Bella... Creo que este capi tiene la mezcla justa de dulzura, humor, y drama. Adoro a Alice.

Y a Edward me lo comería enterito, jajjajajjajja


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Como siempre, mil gracias a las que seguís ahí después de 32 capítulos, todavía enganchadas. Y a todos vuestros comentarios. También a quienes me apuntan a su lista de favoritos -tanto respecto a la historia ¡como al autor!-. Y sólo tengo una historia...

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Tres: "Con Absoluta Normalidad"**

Estuvimos en un armonioso silencio, exceptuando mis frecuentes explicaciones sobre la ropa que estábamos colgando, hasta que un atisbo de la Bella de siempre comenzó a asomar, y a mirar con desconfianza algunos de los artículos que yo había comprado, y decidí cambiar de tópico.

- Bueno, Bella ¿Te ha gustado la casa?- pregunté.

- Los Cullen lo hacéis todo a lo grande, ¿verdad?- comentó.

- Corrección, cielo. Los Cullen lo hacemos todo a lo grande. Tú también eres una Cullen, Bella.- rectifiqué, y esperé unos segundos a que moviera la cabeza afirmativamente antes de continuar.- Pero ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

- Bueno, la habitación de los juegos, la enorme biblioteca, o la de la música, por ejemplo. Todos esos instrumentos… ¿tocas alguno de ellos?- quiso saber Bella.

Me pareció que no estaba lanzando una pregunta cualquiera al azar, sino que realmente le interesaba ese tema, quería llegar a algún lugar en concreto. Tomé la determinación de despejar las dudas hasta que pudiera intuir por qué preguntaba precisamente por la faceta musical de la familia, y me vi brevemente dejando caer un zapato al suelo. ¿Por qué?

- Sí, Bella. Toco un maravilloso Stradivarius que descansa abajo, en la vitrina, dentro de su estuche. Rosalie toca el arpa, y tú…

- ¿Yo también toco?- interrumpió Bella.

Oh, vaya…

- Sí, Bella. Pero… creo que no debería decirte qué instrumento, y dejar que lo investigues por ti misma…- insinué, concentrándome durante unos segundos, para ver si iba a descubrirlo, sonriendo pícaramente ante la visión.- Definitivamente, sí. Debes investigarlo tú misma.

- Alice ¿Quién toca el piano?

Y el zapato que iba a colocar en su correspondiente estante cayó al suelo, debido al latigazo que me produjo aquella pregunta cuando todavía estaba sonriéndome por verla unos segundos antes despejando la duda sobre sus dotes musicales, y no pude evitar que mi rostro dibujara una adolorida mueca que Bella captó al vuelo.

- ¡Alice!, ¿estáis bien?- se oyó la voz de Edward asomándose por el pasillo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Todo perfecto!- me apresuré a responder. _Sólo ha sido una pregunta de Bella que me ha pillado desprevenida, nada gr… nada que no se pueda solucionar._

Esperé fervientemente que Edward no empezara a leerme para descubrir el porqué de mi extraña respuesta. Nada grave, iba a decir.

Pero me engañaba. Si Bella también ignoraba eso… Entré de nuevo en la habitación jugueteando nerviosamente con mis dedos, y reparé en el rostro preocupado de mi hermana.

- Creo que me alegro de no habérselo preguntado a él.- susurró.- Si tuviera que ver el mismo dolor en sus ojos sería insoportable… Es sólo que, en ocasiones, me viene a la cabeza una melodía…

- ¡FAMILIA! ¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!- explosionó la estruendosa voz de Emmett en la entrada del edificio.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Bella estaba al pie de las escaleras, estrujada en el abrazo de oso de mi hermano.

Pv Bella

Fue visto y no visto. En un momento, bajaba las escaleras mientras Alice se recuperaba de mi aparentemente inocente pregunta, y al momento siguiente, me vi completamente rodeada por un enorme corpachón, que me estrechaba sin casi dejarme respirar, rodeada literalmente de un fuerte olor a roble, pólvora y ¿caramelo? Lejos de resultarme incómodo, me descubrí devolviendo el asfixiante abrazo con alegría inusitada.

- ¡Pero mira que eres bruto, Emmett!- oí a una deliciosa voz reprochando el espontáneo gesto, mientras una resonante carcajada hacía temblar el pecho del vampiro interpelado.

Entonces alcé la mirada para ver un rostro casi infantil, que me sonreía como si hubiera recuperado un juguete muy querido, adornado con dos deliciosos hoyuelos a cada lado de la cara.

- ¡Ouch!- exclamó de repente, agachando la cabeza, signo inequívoco de que la rubia propietaria de la deliciosa voz, que ahora aparecía justo a nuestro lado le había propinado una colleja. Una buena colleja.

- Pero ¡nena! ¡Sólo estoy siguiendo las pautas!- se quejó él, mientras se frotaba cómicamente la parte de atrás de su robusto cuello.

- ¿Tú?- pregunté, reconociendo al instante el rostro del vampiro enorme que había recordado en la playa.- ¿Emmett?

- ¿Lo ves?- recriminó a la vampira rubia señalándome con ambos brazos.- ¡Me ha reconocido!

- ¡Mira que eres lerdo!- se quejó ella alzando la mirada al techo.- Te he llamado Emmett y ella lo ha repetido…

- Bella, cariño…- llamó mi atención la voz aterciopelada de Edward. ¿Cariño?- Éstos son Emmett y R…

- Rosalie...- interrumpí yo, repitiendo el nombre que había oído en el yate, aunque algo dubitativa.

- ¡Oh, Bella!- exclamó Rosalie, dándome un amoroso abrazo de rosas, cinta de raso y ¿acero?

- Ella tiene imágenes de todos nosotros, pero no podía asociarlas a un nombre.- explicó Edward, seguramente contestando a alguna pregunta no formulada de Emmett o Rosalie.

- De todos nosotros… eso me recuerda algo.- comentó Rosalie, acercándose a él y dedicándole acto seguido una sonora colleja, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ella.

- ¡Rose!- se quejó Edward, frotándose el cuello.

- Esme quiere que la llames, AHORA.- expresó ella, clavándole los dorados ojos, casi como si le pudiera traspasar.

Edward retrocedió levemente, encogiendo los hombros, como avergonzado, durante unos segundos.

- Bella, cielo. ¿Querrías acompañarme?- invitó acto seguido, tendiendo su mano hacia mí. Acompañó la mano con una suave sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, que aspiraba a reforzar mi disposición a aceptar.

Tomé su mano tímidamente y repitió el mismo gesto con la cabeza.

- Vamos.- contesté, permitiendo que me alejara de los recién llegados. Me llevó por el primer piso hasta el despacho, y encendió el modernísimo ordenador sin mediar palabra, mientras acercaba una segunda silla detrás del escritorio. Se le veía incómodo.

- ¿Te duele?- pregunté, acariciando la zona de cuello que Rosalie había marcado con su pálida mano, mientras el ordenador volvía a la vida, y Edward trasteaba abriendo el Messenger. Se tensó un poco bajo las yemas de mis dedos, pero después se relajó y con un suspiro, acarició mi mano.

- Apenas, Bella.- me tranquilizó.- Siéntate conmigo, hay alguien que quiere verte.

¿Hay alguien que quiere verte? pensé, mientras me sentaba a su lado en la silla que había dispuesto para mí.

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!- exclamó una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré hacia la pantalla mientras oía la frase más inesperada en los labios de un vampiro:

- Hola, mamá…- saludó Edward tímidamente.

¿Mamá?

- Bella, ella es Esme.- presentó Edward, dirigiendo mi atención al rostro compungido que aparecía en la pantalla.

Era tal y como la había evocado en la playa: cabellos del color del caramelo, rostro amable con forma de corazón, y parecía que de un momento a otro pudiera echarse a llorar.

- ¡Oh, Bella!- gimió pegando su mano a la pantalla, como si quisiera tocarme.

Pegué la mía del mismo modo, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

- No llores, mamá, por favor… Bella está aquí, con nosotros.- tranquilizó Edward.

- Me alegra tanto veros de nuevo juntos, cariño…- sollozó Esme.

- Lo sé, mamá.- agradeció él, susurrando.

- A tu padre le hubiera encantado veros, pero está en el hospital.- comentó ella, reponiéndose.

- Carlisle es médico.- me informó Edward, antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

¡Ah! Trabajaba allí. Un momento, ¿¡trabajaba allí!? ¡¿Rodeado de humanos?!

- ¿No recuerdas nada, verdad cielo?- preguntó Esme, enternecida.- Tu padre ha estado investigando… El hecho es que si Bella va recordando, aunque sean cosas sueltas…

- Sí, Esme.- interrumpí.- En algunos momentos me vienen a la cabeza imágenes breves.

- ¡Estupendo, cariño!- animó ella.- Es importante que analices esos momentos y descubras qué tienen en común, ¿por qué entonces y no en otra situación?

- De acuerdo.- concedí.

- En los humanos, la amnesia se trata ofreciendo estímulos al paciente. Estímulos que traigan a su mente los recuerdos dormidos… Por eso, si conseguís saber cuál es el tipo de estímulos que vienen funcionando, la recuperación podría ser más rápida.- continuó informando Esme.

- Ya veo.- contestó Edward. Yo simplemente asentí.

- Bella, cariño, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- preguntó Esme de repente.

- Claro, Esme.- acepté.

- Dale una colleja a tu marido.

No le di tiempo a apartarse. Le sacudí medio segundo después de que Esme terminara la frase, obedientemente.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Bella!- se quejó Edward como un niño pequeño al que su cómplice de travesuras acaba de traicionar.

- Es tu madre, Edward. Seguro que tiene motivos para pedírmelo.- contesté, intentando contener la risa.

Pero la propia risa de Esme no ayudaba mucho a conseguirlo.

- ¡Oh, sí que los tengo!- contestó ella, y miró directamente a Edward.- Sigo las pautas que me dio tu padre… Normalmente, cuando metes la pata, es ella quien te llama la atención, no Rosalie…

- Mamá… Rose ya había sido suficientemente contundente.- protestó Edward, frotándose de nuevo el cuello, mientras yo había empezado a reírme abiertamente.

De repente, lo vi clavándome peligrosamente sus ojos dorados, y aprecié la tonalidad oscura que aumentaba progresivamente, por segundos. Hasta que el carraspeo de Esme llamó su atención.

- Hay algo que debes saber, hijo… Es necesario que ciertos recuerdos afloren a su propio ritmo.- comentó Esme.

En ese momento vi a Edward completamente tieso, como una tabla. Tan tenso como el arco de un violín.

- Eso está solucionado, mamá. Ya sabes, tener a Alice cerca es una gran ventaja…- balbuceó visiblemente azorado.

- Mi intuición me dice que no te hace falta tener a Alice…- contestó Esme, después de observarle un par de minutos.

- Me conoces bien, mamá.- concedió Edward, asintiendo.

- Bella, Edward… Prometedme que no vais a estar otros tres días sin llamar.- pidió entonces ella.- Me habéis tenido tan preocupada…

- Siento mucho la espera, mamá. Estos tres días han sido una auténtica locura.- contestó Edward.

- Tienes mi palabra, Esme.- me comprometí.- Al fin y al cabo, seguro que puedes contestarme a algunas preguntas, y ayudarme a recordar…

- Gracias, cariño.- me respondió ella, y volvió a clavar su mirada en Edward.- No lo dudo, pero… Edward Cullen, no soy la única persona a la que has dejado sin noticias de Bella…

- ¡Mierda!

- ¡Edward Cullen, modera tu lenguaje, jovencito!- reprendió Esme.- Yo me ocuparé, no obstante.

- Te lo agradezco, mamá.- contestó Edward, sumamente incómodo.

- No es molestia, cariño… Le diré a tu padre que todo va bien. Cuidad el uno del otro…- pidió Esme, a modo de despedida.

- Siempre, mamá. Siempre.- se despidió Edward, antes de interrumpir la conversación, y comenzar a apagar el ordenador.

- Edward,- llamé para obtener su atención.- Es absolutamente inusual que un aquelarre de vampiros sea tan numeroso. Más aún que se consideren familia… ¿Cómo es posible?

- Sólo puedo decirte que somos mucho más civilizados que la gran mayoría de los vampiros. Eso nos ha permitido crear lazos afectivos y familiares.- contestó Edward, después de unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué?- quise saber.

- Siguiente pregunta.- negó.

Por alguna razón, la respuesta no me pareció grosera ni maleducada, sino extrañamente familiar. También supe que aquella era una pregunta que Edward intentaría evitar responder por todos los medios posibles.

Me disponía a formular entonces otra de mis múltiples dudas, cuando oímos unas notas disonantes en el salón, y vi a Edward encogerse como si estuviera recibiendo otro golpe. Se adelantó velozmente por el pasillo sin darme otra oportunidad que la de perseguirle, antes de que pudiera seguir mi interrogatorio.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí, Rose. Porque necesitaré ayudar para afinar el piano.- comentó llegando al salón, para pararse al lado del bellísimo instrumento, mirando con curiosidad a Alice, sentada en el banco.

- Será un placer, Edward.- aceptó Rosalie.- Deja que antes termine de instalarme, y cogeré las herramientas.

Pv Edward

Cosquillas.

Ése era el castigo que estaba a punto de aplicar a Bella antes de que mi madre insinuara que cierto tipo de recuerdos debían aflorar a su ritmo. Ése era el castigo que siempre recibía cuando se ponía del lado de mi madre, o de cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Una ronda interminable de certeras cosquillas, que frecuentemente, -y mi madre lo sabía- terminaba con la firma de un tratado de paz, de placentera paz. ¿A quién estaba protegiendo entonces mi madre?

Porque sólo ella, en su infinita empatía, sabría el grado de frustración que yo podría llegar a atravesar viéndome obligado a refrenar mis instintos por capturar la boca de mi esposa, acariciando cada uno de sus rincones con mi lengua, ávida de disfrutar de uno de los más deliciosos elixires que su cuerpo podía proporcionarme. El sólo pensamiento de los placeres que mi paciencia me estaba negando pedía a gritos una distracción para mi mente. Debía conformarme con tomar su mano y acariciarla, a la espera de que ella diera el paso.

Y no lo daría si le explicaba por qué éramos tan civilizados.

Bella, mi Bella… Siempre eligiendo el orden incorrecto de dudas por resolver. Así había sido en Port Ángeles, cuando la primera pregunta que me hizo ya me pedía que le confesara que yo la estaba siguiendo.

Y entonces, Alice había tentado las teclas del magnífico piano, y las distorsionadas notas habían llenado la estancia, obligándome a gruñir internamente mi fastidio.

Desde el mismo instante en que la oí tarareando en la proa del yate había deseado sentarme en el banco y refrescar su memoria acariciando rítmicamente las teclas del magnífico piano.

El piano, el elegante piano de cola estaba desafinado. Precisaba atención urgente si quería tocarlo para Bella y despertar alguno de los muchos recuerdos ligados a mi pasión por ese instrumento y por la música.

Pasión que había logrado transmitirla, aprovechando sus nuevas dotes vampíricas, sus agudizados sentidos, sobre todo, el del oído, y su gracilidad de movimientos, que habían permitido a Bella desarrollar la habilidad de interpretar música.

Y me estremecía sólo de recordar la sensualidad que transmitía mi dulce Bella presionando las llaves de nácar de su instrumento elegido. Pero dudaba de que Bella fuera consciente de su habilidad cuando entró en la sala de música en mi compañía, y lo miró apreciando su belleza, pero no se detuvo a sostenerlo.

¿Qué podían tener en común las situaciones que habían despertado recuerdos en su mente?

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas saberlo, ser capaz de encontrar el verdadero punto de partida de su recuperación.

* * *

El capi de la semana que viene os va a gustar.

Apuestas: ¿Qué instrumento de música toca Bella?

Lo que no creo que os haya gustado -si aún no lo sabéis os lo cuento- es la lista de nominaciones a los Razzie (Los Antióscar), en la que Luna Nueva figura en varias de las categorías: Robert Pattinson está nominado como el Peor Actor Secundario, y como Peor Pareja en Pantalla junto a Kristen Stewart. Taylor Lautner también está nominado en la categoría de Peor Pareja en Pantalla junto a Kristen. Melissa Rosenberg está nominada al Peor Guión, y la peli en su totalidad está nominada como la Peor Secuela. El año pasado Crepúsculo evitó toda nominación, pero este año han ido a por ellos a degüello.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Jo, ni que lo hubiera calculado... Lo prometo, no está calculado. No diré una palabra más. Disfrutad.

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro: "Estímulos"**

Las maletas estaban repletas de multitud de pertenencias de Bella, entre ropas, música, libros, películas, incluso enseres personales de aseo como sus cepillos o su maquillaje.

- _Esme cogió un poco de todo, sin tener una idea clara de qué podría funcionar_.- me explicaba Emmett, mientras esperaba que Rosalie regresara de terminar de instalarse.

- ¿Todo esto es mío?- cuestionó Bella, comenzando a revolver el contenido del curioso equipaje.

- Lo es, cariño. Y si no tuvieras que recordarlo por ti misma, yo podría explicarte la historia de cada uno de estos objetos.- reafirmé, con voz nostálgica.

Poco duró mi reposo emocional cuando vislumbré uno de los objetos que mi madre había metido en la bolsa. Ignoraba que siquiera lo hubiéramos guardado.

- Edward, ¿esto es una férula?- preguntó extrañada, tomando el dichoso artilugio entre sus manos.

Siempre la pregunta incorrecta.

- Éste no es un recuerdo demasiado feliz, Bella. Prefiero que investigues otros antes que éste.- declaré rápidamente, apartándola de ella.

- Está bien…- contestó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Cómo cuál?

- Estoy lista, Edward.- anunció Rosalie, bajando las escaleras con un pequeño maletín.- ¿Qué tal si tensamos esas cuerdas?

- Te lo diré más tarde, cariño.- me disculpé inmediatamente.- Estoy pensando… ¿por qué no te relajas un rato en la bañera olvidándote de todo?

Me arrepentí de la frase nada más salió de mis labios, y la mueca de disgusto de Emmett, a la espalda de Bella, confirmaba mi sospecha.

- ¿Que haga qué?- preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

- Mala elección de palabras…- rectifiqué, pasándome la mano por el pelo.- Pero me refiero a que… le des un descanso a tu mente. No intentes estresarte queriendo recordarlo todo ahora mismo… El recuerdo de la playa fue suficientemente intenso. Descansa un poco.

Acompañé mi petición con una suave caricia en su mejilla que debió gustarle, porque cerró los ojos, suspirando. Dejé caer la mano en mi costado, antes de perder el control.

- De acuerdo.- accedió, abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, y esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Pero… ¡me llevo esto!

Su rápida mano agarró un pequeño Ipod plateado y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Cabezota…- reprendí con un suave gruñido, que fue contestado por una deliciosa risilla traviesa, que casi me hizo correr a su encuentro, como tantas otras veces…

- Yo la veo como siempre…- comentó Emmett, haciéndome bajar de mi nube.

Le miré fijamente.

- Emmett, cariño. ¿Por qué no le haces una visita al GTA y nos dejas trabajar? Jasper está en la sala…- sugirió Rosalie de inmediato, haciendo que las pupilas de mi hermano brillaran intensamente.

- ¡Voy a por ti, Jazz!- anunció el grandullón, encaminándose a la sala de los juegos, mientras Rose se dirigía al "paciente", recogiéndose las mangas de la camisa.

Abrió la tapa, quitó las cubiertas, tomó la primera llave de afinación, y me indicó que me sentara en el banco con un elegante ademán. Me acomodé ante el piano y toqué la primera tecla. La nota se escapó haciéndome chirriar los dientes.

- Eso está lejos de ser un Do…- protestó Rosalie, inclinando su esbelta figura hacia la caja de resonancia, y comenzó a manipular la clavija.- Prueba ahora.

Como arpista, Rose era la más indicada para manipular las cuerdas del piano, y llevaba a cabo la tarea con admirable destreza. No era que yo no supiera hacerlo, sino que, no habiendo coches con los que desarrollar sus habilidades mecánicas, afinar el piano o el arpa era lo más cercano a su pasión.

Porque realmente no era una apasionada de la música, y todos lo sabíamos. En su época, una verdadera y virtuosa dama debía tomar lecciones de piano o arpa, y después de ser convertida, aún tardó un tiempo antes de encontrar su verdadera pasión. Tiempo durante el cual, debía mantener su mascarada. Sólo en muy contadas ocasiones se acercaba a sacar los más deliciosos sonidos de aquellas cuerdas.

- Edward, no pienso preguntarte cómo te las has ingeniado para dejar tu joya en semejante estado…- refunfuñó mi hermana después de haber afinado las primeras cuerdas.

La imaginación desbordante de Rose me pilló totalmente desprevenido en ese momento y estrujé el inofensivo bote de barniz con el que estaba jugando como un niño pequeño –Rose no lo necesitaba- con demasiado ímpetu, lo que provocó la sonora carcajada de mi hermana, y que la pringosa sustancia acabara por toda mi camisa, mis manos y mi cara.

- ¡Por todos los…! ¡Rose!- protesté.- Podrías avisar antes de pensar en según qué cosas…

- Te está bien empleado, hermanito, por andar cotilleando nuestras mentes sin nuestro permiso.- contestó ella, retirando el bote de mis manos, envolviéndolo cuidadosamente en un trapo que, como buena mecánica, había anudado a una presilla de su pantalón.

- Ni siquiera estaba mirando.- me quejé.- Tu mente me lo ha gritado a todo volumen.

Traté de alcanzar el trapo con el que limpiaba el bote, pero lo alejó de mi alcance.

- El trapo es para las teclas y el bote. Tú tendrás que buscarte un buen jabón, y una toalla.- espetó Rose.- Ve a lavarte, pervertido…

- Hagamos un trato, Rose.- propuse entrecerrando mis ojos.- Yo no profano tu BMW y tú no verificas tu pequeña fantasía con mi preciada posesión…

Me dirigía al baño de la planta baja cuando la carcajada casi histérica de mi hermana me hizo girar sobre mis talones y clavar mi mirada en ella, para encontrarme su ceja levantada con aire perverso.

- _Estás falto de reflejos, hermanito. Eso era un recuerdo, no la imagen de mis planes para el futuro_.- oí en su mente.

Encogí los hombros como si mi mancillado piano me hubiera caído encima de la cabeza, y la mueca de mi cara debió ser memorable, porque estaba seguro de que hasta Bella, con sus auriculares puestos, fue capaz de oír sus carcajadas.

- ¡EMMETT!- rugí, abriendo la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué he hecho ya?- preguntó mi hermano desde la sala de juegos, mientras yo miraba en el interior del cuarto de baño con los ojos como platos.

- Maravillas, tigre… hiciste maravillas.- oí ronronear a mi hermana.

Maldición. Tener a Rose y a Emmett lanzándose "indirectas"no era lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento. Lo que necesitaba era jabón y una toalla, y en el cuarto de baño de la planta baja no había ni lo uno ni lo otro.

- Alice…- llamé, saliendo al pasillo. Silencio.- ¿Alice?

Estupendo. Moría de ganas por hacer morder el polvo a Emmett por el sacrilegio cometido sobre el piano de la casa de Vancouver. Pero si me presentaba delante de él chorreando barniz tendría material para sus burlas durante una semana, como poco.

Pv Bella

La verdad es que el solo pensamiento de recluirme en mi enorme cuarto de baño y sumergirme en la bañera de espuma burbujeante me hacía ronronear de puro gusto. Pero también quería algo de distracción, y la música de mi Ipod era un buen comienzo para estimular mi mente, y dar un descanso a Edward y al resto, que no tendrían que preocuparse por mí en un buen rato.

En realidad había cogido el Ipod para hacerle rabiar, era una idea loca que de repente había surgido en mi cabeza, venida de no sé dónde, en un impulso irrefrenable por sacarle de la desilusión que empañaba su semblante al comprobar que el piano estaba desafinado. Si la pequeña pista de Alice no había sido suficiente, la mueca quejumbrosa en el rostro de Edward cuando habíamos oído a mi hermana intentar tocar algo, había dejado más que claro que el pianista de la familia era él. Y unos segundos más tarde, mi pregunta sobre la férula. ¿Qué hace un vampiro con una férula?

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y me despojé de mis ropas mientras se llenaba la bañera, dejando en el perchero los pantalones anchos elásticos y el top de tirantes azul que había encontrado encima de mi cama, y advirtiendo la presencia de una pequeña bolsa con bolitas blandas de colores a un lado de la bañera, junto con una nota:

"**¿****Conf****í****as en m****í****? ****É****chalas en el agua. A****"**

Cumplí con su encargo meneando suavemente la cabeza. ¿Qué tendría pensado? Sin embargo, cuando me sumergí en el agua caliente y presioné el botón de encendido del jacuzzi, me alegré ampliamente de seguir las instrucciones. Un delicioso olor a eucalipto y a lavanda inundó la habitación, y gemí de gusto.

Fue entonces cuando conecté el reproductor y cerré los ojos, para ser transportada, de inmediato, y con los primeros compases de la canción, a las orillas de un lago, en mitad de la montaña, rodeada de arces, en un día de lluvia. Parpadeé furiosamente, y volví a cerrar los ojos.

La siguiente canción me trasladó a un pequeño dormitorio, con una mesa de estudio donde descansaba un ordenador viejísimo, y con una mecedora en un rincón, y la extraña sensación de que había un ruido de fondo, aparte de las fuertes guitarras eléctricas. La forma de cantar del solista, unida a todo lo demás me inquietaba, de modo que paré de escuchar esa canción. Probé distintas canciones y cada una me traía a la mente lugares distintos: el dormitorio y el salón que ya había visto, la terraza de un hotel con las luces de una ciudad ante mí, una playa, un maravilloso prado florido en el que incluso creí oír un arroyo cercano…

Y Edward estaba casi siempre presente, cogiéndome de la mano, acariciando mi rostro, mis brazos, mi pelo, incluso mi espalda, enviando deliciosos escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, pese al calor del agua.

Lejos de tranquilizarme, estaba llenando mi mente de sugerentes imágenes que me enviaban una y otra vez la única señal que ya había interpretado: que me sentía irrefrenablemente atraída hacia Edward, y lo necesitaba en todo momento a mi lado.

Repasé las carpetas del Ipod y encontré una con mi nombre: Bella. Seleccioné rápidamente la primera pista. Cuando las aterciopeladas notas comenzaron a sonar quedé cautivada instantáneamente, y me vi en el otro salón, reclinada sobre una chaise longue, sosteniendo entre mis manos un reluciente saxofón plateado. Extendí los brazos delante de mí e inconscientemente, adopté con mis manos la posición correcta para interpretar las notas que estaba oyendo, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en la melodía, y la visión cambió.

Ahora estaba en un cuarto de baño, sumergida en una bañera similar a esa, y mi cuerpo entero se estremecía de placer reposando mi espalda sobre su pecho. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo por encima de los míos y sus manos se deslizaban por mis costados, acariciaban mis caderas y sentí sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, podía oler claramente su aroma frente a mí… ¿Frente a mí?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y allí estaba Edward, observándome con fascinación, con una toalla en la mano. Mis mejillas ardían como si pudiera sonrojarme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, quitándome de un tirón los cascos.

- Yo… lo… lo… lo siento, Bella…- balbuceaba, muerto de la vergüenza.- Necesitaba… necesitaba una… una toalla…y… jabón… Y Alice…

- ¿Qué llevas en la cara?- pregunté, recuperando mi respiración normal, lentamente.

- Barniz.- respondió él soltando una gran bocanada de aire, y evitando mirar hacia la bañera.- He tenido un incidente con un bote de barniz que Rose tenía en el maletín y, por lo visto, el único baño en el que Alice ha puesto jabón y toallas es el tuyo.

Parpadeé.

- He… he llamado a la puerta… pero no contestabas… y si esta cosa se seca… De modo que he entrado.- se justificó Edward, rascándose la nuca, claramente incómodo.

Me mordí el labio, intentando no empezar a reírme por lo escandaloso de la treta de mi hermana, y el mal rato que estaba pasando Edward, y decidí darle una pequeña alegría.

- Edward… toco el saxofón.- comenté.

En buena hora. Si hacía escasos segundos el recuerdo me había hecho perder el ritmo de la respiración, el fuego que asomó en los ojos de Edward clavando en mí su mirada en ese mismo instante, me dejó sin ella, y aceleró la suya.

- Deberí.- solté, todo de golpe, y una octava más alto de lo habitual.

Vi a Edward envararse de pies a cabeza, y al segundo siguiente, la puerta se cerró y me quedé sola de nuevo en la habitación. Me estremecí por mi estupidez supina, y supe que, si hubiera sido humana, ahora tendría la cara como un tomate. Gruñí exasperada y me hundí por completo en el agua para volver a emerger a los dos segundos, y ver flotar la orquídea sobre la espuma. Me había olvidado de que aún la llevaba en mi oreja.

Pero ¿qué más pruebas estaba esperando? Hasta llegar a Isla Esme, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado. En el yate no quería que se despegara de mi cuerpo, y sentí un inmenso calor cuando besó la alianza, y pánico cuando temí que me rechazara al descubrir que yo había matado a ese hombre. En la playa, había visto nuestra boda. Al oír las canciones, quedaba claro que Edward ocupaba un importante lugar en mi vida, y ahora, ahora sólo quería fundirme con él…

Respiré hondo y salí de la bañera, para vestirme. No había querido precipitarme hasta el momento, y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Me sequé cuidadosamente la piel, me cubrí con la ropa que me había dejado preparada Alice, y me estaba peinando, cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta del baño.

- ¿Bella?- oí la voz de Alice.

- Puedes pasar, Alice.- indiqué, volviendo a la tarea de cepillarme la melena.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó ella, entrando en la habitación.

Ladeaba la cabeza, como si no estuviera muy segura de si era buena idea hablar conmigo en ese momento. Solté todo el aire de golpe.

- Si te soy sincera, Alice… abrumada. Completamente abrumada.- confesé.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me preguntó, tomando mis manos y tirando de mí hacia el interior del dormitorio, para que pudiéramos sentarnos en el diván cercano al ventanal.

- Esme me dijo que intentara averiguar qué tenían en común las situaciones en las que los recuerdos vienen a mí… Desoí la recomendación de Edward de no forzar mi mente, y subí aquí con el que se supone, y ahora lo sé, es mi Ipod… Y de repente tengo la cabeza llena de imágenes…- intenté explicar.

- Espera, Bella, espera…- indicó Alice, levantando las manos delante de mi pecho, para detenerme.- Por partes. Pongamos que ha sido la música la que ha puesto todas esas imágenes de golpe en tu mente…

- Sin duda, Alice. Ha sido la música.- aseguré.

- ¿Hay música en el resto de recuerdos?- interrogó entonces ella.

- No…- susurré.- En Portobello no había música, olí vuestra esencia… y cuando… me enfrenté a Alec sentí, incomprensiblemente, que no era la primera vez… otro recuerdo me asaltó cuando abrí el bote de champú de fresas… y en el yate, fueron la voz y el aroma de Edward… Alice… ¿Iba descalza en mi boda?

- Bella, en realidad, lo que viste fue tu segundo aniversario de boda. Lo celebramos aquí, en la playa. Carlisle, como capitán de barco, ofició la ceremonia… Y sí, todos íbamos descalzos.- contestó Alice, fascinada, una juguetona sonrisa pugnando por dibujarse en sus labios.

- Alice… ¿son las sensaciones? El olfato, el oído, el tacto… No comencé a recordar en la playa hasta que no sentí la arena bajo mis pies… Vuestros aromas, el olor a fresas, la música, su voz…- enumeré maravillada.

En ese mismo instante, comenzaron a sonar en la primera planta las más dulces notas provenientes del piano, y dejé de hablar, incorporándome, emocionada. La primera imagen era el interior de un coche, Edward iba conduciendo, yo tiritaba, y afuera todo era verde, y llovía. En las siguientes, Edward tocaba el piano y Alice le acompañaba con el violín, o me sentía mecida por la música entre sus brazos. Podía continuar en mi mente la melodía y de repente, choqué con la barandilla de la escalera, y la melodía cambió.

Era la tonada que había venido a mis labios en alguna ocasión, la última en la proa del yate. Me vi en el salón de otra casa distinta, sentada al lado de Edward mientras él tocaba el piano. Sentía lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y un calor intenso recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y me descubrí descendiendo las escaleras, con los ojos aún cerrados, mientras la imagen volvía a cambiar una, y otra, y otra vez. Distintos pianos, distintas casas, sus labios acariciando mi oído, acunándome en distintas camas, sofás, a orillas de un lago, en el mismo prado que había visto hacía unos minutos…

Me detuve cuando sentí la música envolviéndome, y el sonido se fue apagando en unos segundos. Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward mirándome con intenso anhelo, lanzándome silenciosamente una súplica desesperada.

- Quédate muy quieto…- susurré, sentándome a su lado.

Obedeció, sin dejar de clavarme sus ojos de oro líquido, con las manos temblando ligeramente a sus costados.

- No te muevas…- pedí.

Frunció su hermoso ceño unos segundos, y adoptó la posición de una estatua de mármol, cuando me incliné hacia él. Tomé aire y acariciando suavemente sus labios con los míos, cerré los ojos.

La sensación fue tan indescriptible que arqueé mi espalda para derretirme en ella, suspirando su nombre.

Y entonces Edward me besó. Tomó mi rostro entre sus temblorosas manos, capturó mis labios entre los suyos y lo despertó todo.

Todo. Todas y cada una de las veces que mi ángel de ojos dorados había rozado mis labios con tan exquisita ternura acudieron a mí, inundándome de la única sensación que me había rehuido hasta ese mismo instante. Su amor. La avalancha de sensaciones e imágenes fue tan potente que me separé bruscamente de él para poder respirar.

El calor, la cálida caricia que estremecía cada una de las fibras de mi ser, brotaba de sus labios, embriagándome por completo, despertando en mí el deseo de devolverla. Yo tenía también ese calor dentro de mí, y lo empujé desde lo más profundo de mi alma hacia él. Cubrí otra vez sus labios con los míos, inundándolo con mi amor, y lo sentí estremecerse junto a mí. Sus manos viajaron a mi espalda y a mi nuca, amoldándome a su cuerpo, y me fundí en su abrazo.

- Edward…- suspiré.

* * *

Veamos... sí, cito tanto libros como películas, jejeje. Y también cambio papeles... En este capi sí que tengo material para poneros a prueba. ¿Qué momento recuerda Bella con el Ipod? y ¿qué canciones toca Edward? ¿Qué otros dos recuerdos despierta?

Me estoy debatiendo entre colgar el siguiente mañana o hacerlo el domingo... Pero claro, el domingo muchas estaréis ocupadas... ¿Qué tal si lo cuelgo mañana -que es mi cumple... ¡Felicidades lobito Taylor, hoy es el tuyo, y ya tienes 18! (Felicidades también a CaroB, por si se te ha ocurrido pasar por aquí, jijiji)-, y la que quiera que lo lea el 14? Jejejeje.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: Sí, mis niñas... ¡Aquí lo tenéis! Y vuelvo a repetir: no lo tenía calculado, lo juro. Este capítulo lleva escrito... ¿un mes? No, mes y medio. Ha coincidido, simplemente. No, Adartia, mi amiguito morado tampoco tiene nada que ver... XD

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Cinco: "A tu puerta"**

Pv Edward

Mis manos apenas habían querido responderme cuando me senté ante el piano. Hizo falta una gran bocanada de aire para que mis dedos se posaran sobre las teclas, mientras la idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

No entendía por qué Alice había preparado todo ese estúpido dispositivo, para terminar asustando a Bella. ¿Qué sentido tenía retirar todas las toallas y el jabón de cada uno de los baños da la mansión, excepto del baño en el que se relajaba Bella, cuando habíamos decidido que las demostraciones íntimas tendrían que esperar?

Y ahí estaba yo, de pie frente a la puerta del baño donde sabía que se encontraba ella, cubierta de blanca y suave espuma.

- ¿Bella?- llamé, tocando suavemente a la puerta.

Podía oír claramente el jacuzzi funcionando, y si se había puesto los auriculares, quizá era posible que no me oyera.

- ¿Bella?- llamé, tocando algo más fuerte esta vez.

El barniz se estaba pegando a mi piel a esas alturas, y giré ligeramente el pomo bajo mi mano. El movimiento no encontró obstrucción alguna, y pasé al interior.

Lavanda y eucalipto. Pero sobre todo, lavanda.

En aromaterapia, la lavanda tiene propiedades relajantes. Bella huele a lavanda y a freesias. Y también a fresas.

Alice…

Aguanté la respiración y avancé hasta hacerme con una toalla. Bella no decía nada. Así que, con suerte, tenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en el bienestar del agua caliente, y no advertiría mi presencia en la habitación.

Si Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿qué daño podía hacer mirarla sólo un segundo? Y en un segundo, mis ojos se fijaron en la figura que reposaría cubierta de espuma, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y los ojos cerrados.

No estaba preparado para lo que realmente vi.

Sí estaba cubierta de espuma. Y sí, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Pero extendía los brazos frente a ella como si estuviera interpretando una de sus melodías con el saxofón. Y aún llevaba la orquídea donde yo la había prendido. Y el segundo se alargó.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados cuando sumergió los brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cuerpo, y tuve que tomar aire cuando ladeó sensualmente su cabeza, y la vi llevar su delicada mano hacia la húmeda piel de su esbelto y expuesto cuello, suspirando, sus hermosos labios entreabiertos.

"Coge el jabón y vete", me dicté mentalmente, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Había balbuceado incoherentemente una sincera disculpa, y el motivo de mi ruda interrupción. Tenía la toalla en mi mano, y eso le dio la credibilidad necesaria a mi frase. Bella entonces había preguntado por la sustancia que estaba ya prácticamente seca sobre mi piel, quizá alertada por la mancha de mi camisa, dándome oportunidad de explicarme, rehuyendo mirarla directamente, para no evidenciar mi estado de ánimo, ligeramente acalorado.

- Edward, toco el saxofón.

No era una casualidad. Había recordado qué instrumento tocaba. Y la necesidad había hecho presa en mí con esa simple frase, y había clavado ávidamente mi mirada sobre ella, recordando en aquel segundo su exquisita silueta recortada sobre el alféizar de la ventana de nuestro dormitorio, tocando aterciopeladas melodías, mientras esperaba a que regresara de ir a cazar con mis hermanos. ¿Tan cerca podía estar de volver a disfrutar de aquella endiabladamente sexy y arrebatadora imagen?

Y acto seguido, un segundo más tarde de contener la respiración, Bella había soltado aquella retahíla casi incomprensible de palabras, y había escapado de allí, esfumándome en el aire, maldiciendo una y otra vez la habilidad suprema de mi hermana para intentar arreglar las cosas, y estropearlas aún más. Su intención era buena, pero eso no siempre era suficiente.

- _Edward, siéntate al piano y toca_.- me había ordenado Alice.

Por toda respuesta lógica había gruñido a la duendecillo, mientras frotaba mi piel con la toalla, tras lavarme la cara.

- _¡Siéntate al piano, y toca!-_ me había repetido, levantándome la voz.

Pero ¿qué derecho tenía la pequeña metepatas de hablarme así? Gruñí con fastidio, buscando su conciencia a mi alrededor. La localicé entonces en la habitación de Bella, hablando con ella. Y a punto estaba de sacarla por los pelos de allí, temiendo que lo empeorara todo aún más, cuando oí a Bella.

- _Alice, ¿son las sensaciones? El olfato, el oído, el tacto…_

Un momento… Las sensaciones… "Olí vuestros aromas en Portobello y vi claramente vuestros rostros", había dicho Bella. También había oído mi voz, y en el yate, antes de pedirme que me acercara, antes de aquel maravilloso déjà vu, me había dicho "Edward, sé que estás ahí, puedo olerte". Hace un momento, en el baño…

-_¡EDWARD!_

Volé hasta el banco, y después de ese primer momento de pánico, mis dedos habían acariciado las primeras notas del "Claro de Luna" de Debussy. Era su favorita. Las notas habían flotado en el aire sin siquiera ser consciente de haber pulsado las teclas. Y casi del mismo modo, la había continuado impelido por una extraña necesidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin perderme en mis melodías, mientras ella leía en el sofá o simplemente me hacía compañía, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose mecer por la música…

- _Ahora, Edward. Ahora es el momento_.- había dicho Alice, en el instante en que Bella había chocado con la barandilla de la escalera, sumergida en algún tipo de trance.

Comencé a interpretar la nana, sabiendo que era lo que me estaba reclamando, lo que mi corazón dormido pedía, la melodía que mis manos anhelaban acariciar de nuevo, alentado por la presencia cada vez más cercana de Bella, atraída irremisiblemente hacia el piano, hacia mí.

La proximidad de su aroma me anunció su llegada, y abrí los ojos para verla parada, junto al piano, su rostro ligeramente turbado, presa del torrente de imágenes que ansiaba estar despertando.

Dejé morir la melodía y abrió los ojos para dejarme ver un atisbo de resolución en su mirada. Alguna idea pasaba por su mente, y estaba a punto de hacérmelo saber.

- Quédate muy quieto.- me dijo, acercándose a mí.

Dejé caer mis manos a mis costados, mínimamente consciente del movimiento, mis ojos clavados en Bella, sentada a mi lado. ¿Qué idea rondaba su cabeza? Por un segundo, sus ojos se desviaron de los míos y cayeron sobre mis manos, que temblaban a voluntad propia, ansiosas por la cercanía de su cuerpo. ¿Que me quedara quieto? ¿Ahora? ¿Cuando había despertado en mí el anhelo de su calor?

- No te muevas…- susurró, inclinándose hacia mí.

Era una advertencia. Estaba probándose algo a sí misma, y requería que yo no interfiriera, que la dejara hacer. Me envaré de inmediato, y apenas pude prepararme para su prueba, cuando sucedió.

El más tímido roce de sus exquisitos labios sobre los míos. Cerré mis ojos para poder concentrarme en su petición, cuando la sentí relajarse al instante, su aliento se mezcló con su dulce voz para susurrar mi nombre, y me perdí.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, aún nerviosas, y la besé. Un beso inocente, labio con labio, pero cargado de mi más acuciante necesidad: "Recuérdame, Bella. Te lo suplico, amor, siente lo que nos une. Te necesito". De haber tenido lágrimas, las hubiera vertido en esa caricia, deseaba poder llorar.

Separó sus labios de los míos con un jadeo entrecortado, sus ojos clavados en los míos, su rostro aún entre mis manos, y tembloroso. Sus respiraciones eran vertiginosas y poco profundas. Parecía querer decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Cuando capturó mis labios con la misma intensidad con que yo lo había hecho, creí que mi corazón iba a salírseme del pecho. Su espalda estaba levemente arqueada, y mis manos siguieron su propio dictamen, estrechándola contra mí, notando cómo se amoldaba a mi cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban mis brazos suspirando mi nombre, pero eso aún no era suficiente.

Separé lentamente mis labios de los suyos, acariciándolos en mi camino, y recorrí su rostro suavemente con mi nariz, exhalando mi aliento sobre su piel, sintiendo cómo ella aceptaba mis atenciones, derritiéndose aún más.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo, Bella?- susurré suplicante, apoyando mi frente contra la suya. Nada oprimía mi pecho, y apenas podía respirar.- ¿Puedes sentir cómo te pertenezco?

- Sí…- susurró casi imperceptiblemente.- Del mismo modo que yo te pertenezco a ti.

No había abierto los ojos hasta ese momento, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño. Temía que al abrirlos, su imagen se diluiría en el aire, y me quedaría abrazado al vacío. Pero esas palabras me dieron el coraje suficiente para enfrentarme a mi espejismo. Sus tiernos orbes se habían clavado en mí, expectantes de una respuesta a su admisión. Pero el brillo de sus ojos era la única respuesta que yo necesitaba, y que ahora resplandecía de nuevo, con un fulgor que despertaba tenuemente en sus pupilas.

- Isabella…- gemí, levantándola entre mis brazos y sentándola sobre mi regazo, mis labios sobre los suyos, buscando ávidamente el oxígeno que sólo ella me daba, el que me hacía respirar.

Su pequeña exclamación quedó ahogada en su deliciosa risa, que llenó el espacio a nuestro alrededor como música celestial para mis oídos, junto con otra risilla feliz que despertó mis instintos asesinos, conteniendo un gruñido.

- _Queríamos verlo…_- oí a Alice, su felicidad tan desbordante que podía verla botando en el sitio, aunque mis ojos estuvieran clavados en Bella.

Volví a gruñir, cuando Bella ocultó su rostro en mi cuello, avergonzada.

- _Vale, vale, ya nos vamos…_

Sentí cómo mi hermana sacaba a empujones al resto de mis hermanos del salón, y los pensamientos de Emmett:

- _¡Wow, colega!...tómatelo con calma… ¿Nos vamos de excursión hasta mañana?_- insinuó mi hermano mientras pensaba cómo entretener el tiempo con Rose mientras se nos oyera desde cualquier punto de la isla.

Estaba a punto de gruñirle verdaderamente a mi hermano, cuando Bella recorrió con su nariz desde la base de mi cuello hasta la mandíbula, llenándose los pulmones con mi aroma, y dejando todo el camino marcado con su propio aliento, sin siquiera rozar mi piel con sus labios, hasta tener su boca junto a la mía, respirando entrecortadamente. Acariciaba mi nariz con la suya, rozando insignificantemente sus labios entreabiertos con los míos, torturándome de una manera tan exquisita que debería ser delito.

- Edward, ayúdame.- suplicó, exhalando su aliento sobre mi rostro, haciéndome estremecer.- Ayúdame a recordarte…

Sentí sus manos engancharse de mi cuello, y la estreché fuertemente contra mí, gimiendo ante la autenticidad de su gesto. Capturó mis labios entre los suyos y los entreabrió imperceptiblemente, acariciando el superior tortuosamente con la punta de su lengua, saboreándome.

Cuando su mano derecha se hundió en mi pelo, mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios, hambrienta por explorar cada uno de los rincones permitidos de su boca, embriagándome con su delicioso sabor, y el extasiante sonido de sus gemidos, que resonaban en mis oídos, y transmitían enloquecedoras vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo. Mis labios, mi lengua, tenían sed de su piel.

Alargué la mano hacia su nuca y la besé suavemente el cuello, esperando su reacción. Tan pronto como mis labios acariciaron su piel en ese punto, inclinó su cabeza, dejando libre el acceso a aquella delicia, suspirando una vez más mi nombre. Su mano dedicaba enloquecedoras caricias a mi nuca, y mi mente decidió sola.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?- pregunté inconscientemente, su aroma hipnotizando mi raciocinio.

Quería ayudarla a recordar. Aunque cierto es que deseaba ayudarla a recordar algo muy concreto en ese momento. Mis labios seguían avanzando hacia su mandíbula, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, y los deliciosos sonidos que brotaban de su garganta. Aún no había respondido a mi pregunta, pero tampoco me disuadía de mi embriagadora tarea, cuando advertí que la razón por la que mis labios recorrían ahora su clavícula era un pequeño cambio de posición. Se había incorporado en mi regazo para poder rodearme con sus piernas. Ni una sola palabra que no fuera mi nombre salía de sus labios, y cuando estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta, se apretó con fuerza a mi cuerpo, y meció sus caderas contra mí.

Gemí escandalosamente ante tan delicioso contacto, y la sentí intensificar su abrazo como si le fuera la vida en ello, y volvió a presionar contra mis caderas, gimiendo a su vez.

- ¡Como desees!- exclamé sin aire en los pulmones, estampando mi boca contra la suya, buscando mi propia respiración.

Lo siguiente que supe es que la depositaba suavemente sobre el colchón de mi cama, su suave risa inundando mis oídos. Me tumbé tímidamente sobre ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, y mis labios.

Cerré los ojos perdiéndome en la sensación de su tacto. Era mía, otra vez. Ningún teléfono interrumpiendo mis quehaceres: ni el de la casa, ni el mío, ni el de Bella, que descansaba en su maleta y que Alice había traído desde Vancouver. Era lo correcto, y yo no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Bella.- gemí, levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, buscando sus manos, mientras besaba con ternura sus labios, una y otra vez.

Oí algo golpear el suelo y supe que fueron sus bailarinas, cuando sentí su pie acariciando incitadoramente mi pantorrilla, y sus manos entrelazarse con las mías.

Despacio. Más despacio.

- Cierra los ojos, Bella.- susurré en su oído, mientras soltaba sus manos con suavidad.

Protestó suavemente ante la pérdida, y repetí mi deseo.

- Ciérralos, amor…- incité, besando suavemente ese punto tan sensible detrás del lóbulo.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, salí por la puerta y volé al interior del pequeño invernadero, dejando un suave arrullo tras de mí, cuando oí su voz llamándome.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó, su voz denotando una total confusión.

- Shsh… no tardo…- prometí.

Recorrí como una exhalación las macetas, parándome a cortar un tulipán rizado rojo y blanco, y regresé a su lado, unos instantes después.

- ¿Edward?- me llamó en cuanto crucé la puerta, sentada en la cama, apoyada sobre sus brazos, sus ojos obedientemente cerrados.

Arrastré la flor levemente sobre sus labios, que besé acto seguido, empujándola con delicadeza hacia el colchón, en tanto me regalaba un nuevo suspiro. Dejé la flor a un lado, y deslicé el dorso de mi mano hacia los tirantes de su top, haciéndolos resbalar por sus hombros, y cubriendo de besos, primero su clavícula, y después el suave camino que baja desde su garganta hasta su ombligo, pasando por entre sus senos, pero sin bajar más, escuchando cada uno de sus gemidos, y respiraciones sofocadas.

Escurrí mis inseguras manos por debajo de su ropa, y tracé su silueta suavemente, sin apenas tocarla, llevándome conmigo la delicada prenda azul, que no hacía otra cosa que esconder la verdadera maravilla que ansiaba volver a contemplar: su piel.

Levantó obedientemente sus brazos ante mi silenciosa petición, y alzó la cabeza para que me deshiciera del ligero trozo de tela, rebelando un nuevo conjunto de delicado raso, sin tirantes, que se ataba con un inocente lazo justo ante mis ojos, arrancándome una juguetona sonrisa torcida que Bella premió con una risilla traviesa, entornando sus ojos.

¿Esas tenemos?

Acaricié una vez más sus labios en tanto sus manos jugaban con mi camiseta, tirando del borde hacia arriba. No le daría tiempo a provocarme, voló por el aire aterrizando en alguna parte de la habitación, y mi piel clamó por su premio.

Mientras volvía a tumbarme sobre ella, deleitándome hasta lo prohibido con la familiar sensación, y haciéndoselo saber con un suplicante gemido, y un nuevo beso que prolongué embriagándome con su sabor, reuní suficiente arrojo para bajar escandalosamente despacio hasta el tentador lacito, besando su barbilla, su cuello, la línea que se dibujaba desde el hueco de su garganta hasta la insignificante tira de tela, que atrapé cuidadosamente con mis dientes y me dispuse a liberar de su molesta tarea tirando de uno de los cabos sin prisa ninguna, mientras sus manos buscaban el botón de mis pantalones vaqueros.

Sentí su espalda arquearse levemente dándome permiso para despojarla del suave raso que cubría sus pálidos senos, y concluí con mi excruciante tarea, perdiéndome unos segundos en la extasiante imagen de sus perfectas cimas, irguiéndose orgullosas, libres de su prisión. Un segundo después arrancaba el resto de su ropa con un fluido tirón, ávido por contemplar su perfección una vez más. Bella mordió su labio sensualmente, al verse totalmente expuesta.

- Mi diosa…- susurré, exhalando mi aliento sobre su piel. Extendí mi mano y arrastré sus párpados hacia abajo una vez más, al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo el tulipán en mi mano, y comenzaba a acariciarla delicadamente con sus pétalos, rozándolos sensualmente en los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo, trazando su silueta, lamiendo levemente con ellos sus erectos pezones, viéndola temblar por el placer.- Te he echado tanto de menos… Habría buscado eternamente, sin descanso, hasta encontrarte. Por cada país, por cada ciudad, por cada pequeña aldea… Habría removido cielo y tierra, todo con tal de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, y sentirte mía… Heme aquí suplicando a tu puerta… tu cuerpo es el templo de mi más ferviente adoración y he pasado demasiado tiempo añorando recorrer una y otra vez cada uno de sus rincones para rendirte mi absoluta devoción. Heme aquí, soy tu eterno servidor…

Con esto, me recosté de nuevo sobre ella, y capturé su boca, devorándola apasionadamente y bebiendo de su néctar, alimentándome de su aliento, acariciando su lengua y mordisqueando sus carnosos labios, al tiempo que ella rodeaba mis caderas con sus esbeltas piernas y enterraba sus manos en mi pelo; moviéndonos al unísono, creando una insoportable fricción entre nuestros sexos, mientras mis manos acariciaban su cuello y sus pechos, hasta que la más hermosa de las órdenes brotó de sus labios.

- Entra, Edward…- suplicó, y me hundí en su interior.

El más delicioso de los gemidos llenó el aire a nuestro alrededor y comencé a moverme, despacio, deleitándome en la increíble sensación de sus cálidas paredes, ajustándose a mí, dándome la bienvenida.

Besé su cuello, lamiendo la piel, y atrapé el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis caderas, y Bella alzaba las suyas para que me adentrara aún más. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, y se balanceó hacia delante, sentándonos a ambos en la cama. Comenzó a moverse sobre mí marcando un enloquecedor ritmo, gimiendo y jadeando una y otra vez.

- ¡Léeme, Edward!- susurró jadeante.- Léeme…

Y en aquel instante, la misma súplica surgió de sus pensamientos, y quedé atrapado. Atrapado en las mil y una sensaciones que asaltaban a Bella con la fuerza de decenas, de cientos de maremotos. La energía que fluía por su mente y su cuerpo era tal que no era capaz de comprender que no hubiera colapsado entre mis brazos. Las imágenes venían a su mente multiplicadas, elevadas al infinito. Cada una de mis caricias, de mis besos, regresaban a su mente sumándose al presente, haciéndola estremecer como nunca antes. Las incontables veces que la había amado, deseado y poseído, suave o ferozmente, acudían potenciando el placer de nuestro reencuentro, empujándonos a un ritmo frenético que nos llevara a desatar la energía que se estaba acumulando en nuestro interior.

Me sentí tan exultantemente completo, que cuando Bella volvió a gemir mi nombre, no pude resistirlo.

- Amor mío, vas a gastarme el nombre…- bromeé, dibujando a duras penas su favorita de mis sonrisas torcidas, mientras sus labios saboreaban mi piel.

Detuvo el arrebatador vaivén de sus caderas, y clavó sus ojos en los míos, durante un intenso instante.

- Quiero que lo grabes a fuego en mis entrañas, para que nada ni nadie vuelva a borrarlo de mi mente.- contestó.

Gimiendo desesperadamente su nombre, la tumbé nuevamente sobre su espalda, sosteniendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, y me enterré en ella una y otra vez, a un ritmo casi delirante, hasta que explotó como nunca antes, sacudiéndose violentamente bajo mi cuerpo, estrechando con fuerza arrolladora mis manos, y arqueando la espalda al máximo, cuando aflojé mi presa sobre su cuerpo, para dejarme inundar por mi propia liberación. La imagen de su cuerpo arqueado, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos, era simplemente gloriosa.

Colapsé unos segundos después de que volviera a echarse sobre el colchón cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, y dejando un último beso en mi parte favorita de su cuello, recreándome unos instantes en el sabor de su piel.

- Perdóname…- sollozó, de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, amor mío?- pregunté confuso, hundiéndome en las profundidades de sus dos azabaches.

- ¿Cómo he podido olvidarte?- sollozó ella, el dolor insoportable en sus pupilas.

Me dejé invadir por el amor que inundaba sus pensamientos, y atrapé una vez más su boca, deleitándome en cada rincón y acariciando suavemente sus labios al concluir.

- Te amo.- declaré, tumbándola sobre mi cuerpo y abrazándola, como tantas otras veces.

* * *

¿Y?

Como no comentéis este lemon, me voy a sentir muuuuy frustrada. Con las ganas que teníais de que esto sucediera, no os quedéis ahora mudas...

He aclarado dos de las canciones que mencionaba en el anterior, que estaban chupadas. Pero los momentos están prácticamente calcados y me los tenéis que decir, porque no creo que se mencionen otra vez. Sí, también hay otros que me he inventado.

Aviso: Actualmente, estoy escribiendo el capítulo 38. Lo que quiere decir, que me va a pillar el toro, y que en tres semanas, si no he espabilado, se os acaba el chollo de que actualice puntualmente. Os tocará tener paciencia.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes -excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me hace mucha ilusión comprobar que cumplo con mis objetivos...

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Seis: "En Calma"**

Pv Alice

Flotaba relajadamente sobre el mar, en la otra punta de la isla, cuando me llegó la visión, y abandoné mi reposo para contestar al teléfono, aliviada.

-¡Kate!- saludé, al primer toque.

- ¡Hola, Alice! Yo también me alegro de oírte…- saludó mi prima.

- Las cosas aquí no podrían ir mejor.- informé.- Bella ya no está tan perdida.

- Nos alegra oír eso, créeme. Alice…- comenzó, dubitativa.

- Sí, por supuesto… Ya lo sé. Y también que no podéis hacer nada al respecto.- tranquilicé de inmediato.

- Alice, sólo quiero que me digas que no es un error… La decisión es firme.- lamentó ella entonces.

- Error, lo que se dice error…- comencé, concentrándome.- No lo llamaría error. Pero no será agradable.

Arrugué la nariz. La imagen era dolorosa, se me encogía el corazón, pero no tenía duda alguna de que era lo correcto.

- Bueno, ¿y qué habéis hecho todo este tiempo? Claudia nos hizo una visita de cortesía en el muelle, pero no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella… Excepto que, con toda seguridad, planea contraatacar. No he sido capaz de ver una sola decisión de Alec. Y mucho me temo, que la razón es que lo tiene bajo su influencia. No la veremos venir.- actualicé.

- Lamento oír eso… No, todos están bien.- contestó Kate. Se notaba que la última frase no iba dirigida a mí. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Kate estaba transmitiendo esa información.

- Pero ahora, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo?- quise saber.

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Comenzaba a amanecer, y Jasper montaba guardia en una torre de vigía que habíamos instalado en la parte más alta de la isla tan pronto como habíamos salido de la casa.

Jazz y yo no habíamos ido a tierra a comprar sólo ropa, sino también los utensilios necesarios para construir una improvisada torre de vigilancia, de la que la isla carecía, al no haberse presentado nunca la necesidad.

Carlisle había adquirido la isla como regalo para Esme, como un lugar de esparcimiento. Ella, en su infinita generosidad, había hecho construir en aquella tierra una mansión lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a la familia entera, para disponer de otro hogar más donde disfrutar de periodos de veraneo. La isla estaba resguardada de miradas ajenas, y en ella nos era posible disfrutar del mar.

Por supuesto que la mansión disponía de un sistema de seguridad, pero sólo lo activábamos cuando íbamos a ausentarnos durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Nunca estando en la isla. Y su única función era disuadir a los piratas de cualquier intento de robo. Aunque el mejor sistema antirrobo era borrar la existencia de la isla de los mapas del ejército, y el inhibidor de ondas que evitaba que la isla fuera rastreada por ningún radar.

Aún así, en el mismo momento en que Jasper se había ofrecido en el yate a organizar turnos de guardia, la torre de vigilancia había aparecido en mi mente, comunicada con la casa y con cualquiera de nosotros por un walkie talkie, de los que nos habíamos aprovisionado en nuestra incursión en tierra firme, así como de clavos, sierras, taladros… que los chicos se habían puesto a manejar inmediatamente, mientras Edward y Bella recuperaban el tiempo perdido.

- Permanecimos unos días en la ciudad, asegurándonos de que no había movimiento, y recibimos la información que enviaste. Pero cuando íbamos a salir de viaje, nos envió el mensaje y fuimos a su encuentro. Garret pensó que era mejor reunirse cuanto antes.- contaba Kate.

- Entiendo. ¿Sabéis algo de Claudia o Alec?- pregunté.

- Sospecho que Alec nos localizó aquel día, y que fue él quien rajó las ruedas del jeep, para retrasar la salida. Apestaban a vampiro, pero no pudimos reconocer el rastro. Optamos entonces por desviar la atención, y fuimos a Maracaibo, esperando que nos siguieran durante un tiempo, si nos vigilaban…

- Eso fue peligroso, Kate.- reprobé.

- Con Garret a mi lado no tengo miedo, Alice. Juntos somos mortíferos.- presumió mi prima.- De todos modos, ha sido inútil. No han mordido el anzuelo. Hemos estado solos.

- Hasta ahora.- apunté.

- Sí, claro, hasta ahora.- rió ella.- Bella ¿ha recordado algo más, entonces?

- Venir aquí ha sido una excelente idea. Ha sido relativamente fácil estimular su memoria. Al menos, en lo concerniente a Edward…- reí de forma traviesa.

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh, Alice, me alegro tanto!- celebró Kate.

Yo también me alegraba, por supuesto. Incluso por el regalo al que Edward llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza, en pago por haberle ayudado a conseguirlo. Aún no había encontrado la decisión correcta, y otra idea mucho menos atractiva y más urgente planeaba por su cabeza. Pero tenía la firme intención de recompensarme, algo que obviamente, no tenía por qué hacer, puesto que lo había hecho gustosa, y sin esperar nada a cambio, salvo recuperar a mi hermana. Y lo estábamos haciendo.

La mente de Bella estaba recordando, y recobrando su libertad de pensamiento. Ahora veía claramente sus decisiones más inmediatas. Y aunque éstas me dejaran en un estado de ánimo un tanto… _alterado_, mejor era eso que la bruma que la había cubierto hasta reunirse con nosotros.

De modo que la memoria sensorial era la clave… Egoístamente, mi mente vagaba ahora por la forma de despertar en ella mis recuerdos, cuando Edward ya había empezado a recuperar los suyos. Y ya tenía alguna idea. Esperaría a que Edward la "soltara", si es que era posible, para retomar alguna de nuestras actividades. Tendría tiempo de programarlas, no obstante, porque mi hermano, según pude comprobar concentrándome unos segundos, aún no estaba por la labor. Esperaba que Emmett acudiera a montar guardia a la torre después de montar… otras cosas.

- Bueno, Alice, te dejo. Nos vemos en poco tiempo.- se despidió mi prima.

- Se lo diré a los demás. Da besos y abrazos.- concluí yo.

Pv Claudia

Aburrida.

Ya estaba aburrida de esperar. Había decidido trasladar el campamento a Bogotá, después de que Alec averiguara que Cairé se ocultaba en la Amazonia colombiana, para cumplir, al menos, con una de las dos misiones que Aro me había encomendado, comprendiendo que más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando. Presentarme ante él sin Bella Cullen, pero habiendo capturado a Cairé era sin duda una mejor opción antes que admitir que había perdido a Bella y desechado la posibilidad de concluir el enrolamiento de la rastreadora neófita.

Al menos, de ese modo, Aro no podría ordenar nada a Jane delante de los otros dos. Y como la cadete Micaela estaba en fase de adiestramiento, su desaparición no preocuparía demasiado a Cayo, quien simplemente aduciría su fracaso a su poco valor como futura miembro de la guardia. Sólo los mejores entraban en sus filas. Y si Micaela no había superado su primera misión, no merecía la pena insistir. Y la de Cairé era la segunda, Alistair había sido la primera, aunque ella no hubiera sido designada oficialmente.

Después de las primeras horas de influir a Alec, pude comprobar que mi orden había sido excesiva, y aflojé mi presa sobre su mente, lo suficiente como para que dejara de parecer un lelo, y contestara con frases más elaboradas. Le convencí de dar a los Cullen unos pocos días de paz, antes de perseguirles, obviamente sin dejar que pensara por sí mismo. En definitiva, tenía que seguir mis órdenes, como había hecho con Bella, para que la clarividente no viera mi plan.

Estaba harta de acechar a la neófita. Habíamos incluso capturado a un campesino en plena noche, y lo habíamos metido en una trampa similar a aquella en la que había caído Bella con el puma, desangrándose, como cebo para la escurridiza muchacha. Pero lo único que habíamos logrado había sido atraer a varios jaguares, y ningún vampiro. Había sido un auténtico espectáculo ver los ojos desencajados del infeliz desde la copa del árbol, luchando por desatarse para quitarse la mordaza y pedir auxilio, con absoluta desesperación. Pero también había sido una verdadera lástima desperdiciar tanta sangre. La verdad, tenía un agradable aroma…

A esas alturas, ya ni me molestaba en espantar los mosquitos. Me sonreía cuando se alejaban haciendo eses por el aire después de perder la trompa al tratar de perforar nuestra dura piel, y caer a plomo cuando, en caso de haberlo logrado –dudoso, pero hay que ver lo insistentes que pueden llegar a ser, y la dureza de su trompa-, la ponzoña entraba en contacto con su insignificante organismo. _Aquí los chupópteros somos nosotros, criaturita ilusa_, pensaba mientras los aplastaba bajo mi pie.

Se me estaban acabando las ideas, y no podía preguntar a Alec. Básicamente, se trataba de que no tomara ninguna decisión que pudiera desvelar mis intenciones, ni siquiera con respecto a la neófita.

Me daba la impresión de que si las amazonas habían mentido para ocultarla, siendo aliadas de Carlisle, avisarían de algún modo a Cairé, e incluso, que los Cullen se entrometerían…

Sí, ya sabía que Carlisle era el creador de la mayoría de ellos, y que su "nombre técnico" era el del Aquelarre de la Península de Olimpia. Había sido una sesión poco fructífera de ordenador. Había accedido a la base de datos de la guardia con mi clave personal en busca de algunas respuestas con un ordenador que había adquirido por métodos… poco ortodoxos –qué le vamos a hacer, el estudiante tenía un portátil precioso y Alec tenía sed… sólo tuve que darle una pequeña orden-, y me había encontrado con que el único vampiro bajo el nombre de Carlisle era Carlisle Cullen, que había residido en Volterra gozando de la amistad de la Triada, -especialmente la de Aro- durante varios años, tras los cuales había decidido establecerse en solitario, liderando el aquelarre de la península de Olimpia.

Carlisle Cullen era un vampiro antinatural, que se alimentaba de la sangre de animales salvajes, e incluso, trabajaba de médico entre los humanos ¡curándolos! Su aquelarre, inusualmente numeroso, estaba compuesto por Esme Anne Platt Evenson, Edward Anthony Masen, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Emmett McCarty –a quienes Carlisle había transformado en vampiros, siempre en condiciones de vida o muerte-, y posteriormente, Mary Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock, que se habían unido al ya de por sí numeroso grupo. Las últimas en llegar habían sido Isabella Marie Swan, y Renesmee Carlie… ¿Cullen? No, no no no no no. Ahí tenía que haber un error. Un imperdonable error. Todos los vampiros figuraban en la base de datos con sus dos nombres: el humano, y el adquirido tras su conversión.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen sólo figuraba con un único nombre ¿el humano o el adquirido? La base de datos ¿estaba incompleta? Cuando tropecé con este hecho, quise indagar más sobre ella, y busqué su ficha personal. ¿Y qué ocurrió cuando quise acceder a la información? Pues que en la pantalla surgió un bonito cuadro de diálogo con el siguiente texto:

"_Acceso denegado: Se requiere autorización de Nivel II"_

Mi boca se abrió en toda su extensión. ¿Nivel II? ¡Maldición! Con mis diez años de vampira y miembro de la guardia, mi autorización era aún de Nivel III, y por todos nosotros era sabido que no convenía husmear en información restringida de Nivel II sin una muy, pero que muy buena excusa.

Naturalmente, Alec podía acceder a esa información. Pero, por muy ambiciosa que me sintiera, me sobraba sentido común para no jugar con ese poder. Ni siquiera ellos podían acceder a esos ficheros sin ser interrogados a posteriori –más aún si se suponía que Alec y yo estábamos persiguiendo a una neófita que nada tenía que ver con los Cullen-. No me interesaba lo más mínimo.

Sintiéndome frustrada, me sumergí buscando la ficha personal de Edward Anthony Masen, más conocido como Edward Cullen. Había sido convertido por Carlisle en 1918, descubriendo poco después que podía leer las mentes…

¡Vaya, vaya! Como Aro…

Seguí leyendo.

No, como Aro, no. Aro leía cualquier pensamiento que cruzara esa mente, pasado o presente, mientras que Edward sólo leía los pensamientos puntuales de esa mente, lo que pensaba en el momento concreto en que la leía. Aunque tenía una ventaja con respecto a Aro: no necesitaba tocar. Por ese motivo, y porque había demostrado ser capaz de leer la mente de una persona en concreto desde varios kilómetros de distancia –sonreí, sabiendo entonces que probablemente me habría oído cuando les seguí al puerto-, por aquella razón, Cullen había estado siempre en el punto de mira de la Triada, pudiendo ser una más que valiosa aportación para la guardia Vulturi.

Pero, por más que la Triada deseara su incorporación, él siempre había rechazado ese honor. El archivo decía que había demostrado querer morir antes que unirse a nosotros, y que se había enfrentado hasta en tres ocasiones a la Triada, contraviniendo gravemente las leyes vampíricas.

Me rechinaron los dientes, y la ponzoña acudió a mi boca. ¿Se puede saber cómo, en el nombre de…, Edward Cullen seguía vivo? Por mucho que la Triada lo quisiera en nuestras filas, si él había despreciado esa posibilidad con semejante afirmación, estaba claro que no lo haría voluntariamente. ¿Qué tipo de "bula vampírica" tenía ese despreciable para no haber sido llamado inmediatamente al orden, si como decía la ficha, había violado gravemente las leyes vampíricas en tres oportunidades? ¿Cómo era esa frase de Cayo? ¿"Nosotros no damos segundas oportunidades"? Incluso aunque Carlisle gozara de cierta dispensa debido a la amistad que Aro le profesaba –este hecho figuraba en el archivo de Carlisle, así como la advertencia de no perjudicarle sin el consentimiento tácito de Aro, bajo pena de muy desagradables consecuencias para aquél que se saltara la prohibición-, el hecho de permanecer indemne tras tres enfrentamientos ¡era insólito!

Pero, una vez más, cuando quise indagar en cuáles habían sido las ofensas de Cullen a las leyes vampíricas, el letrero de "información restringida de Nivel II" apareció en la pantalla, y por segunda vez esa mañana, me rechinaron los dientes.

Lo mismo ocurrió al visitar la ficha de Isabella, aunque en ella encontré una pista sobre los pecados de Edward… A Isabella se le había perdonado la vida siendo humana, por haberle sido desvelada nuestra existencia por medio de los Cullen. Ya, de los Cullen… Yo diría que de uno solo en concreto. Llamó poderosamente mi atención el hecho de que también recaían sobre ella tres violaciones de la ley vampírica en total. Una de ellas estaba clara, pero ¿y las otras dos? Se las había arreglado para disgustar a la Triada tres veces en tan solo quince años de vida vampírica, y seguía caminando sobre la tierra como si nada…

Por eso estaba tan hastiada de perseguir a aquella neófita sin éxito alguno, sabiendo que los Cullen habían vuelto a salirse con la suya frente al poder Vulturi. Quería venganza. Quería hacerles pagar su osadía, fuera cual fuera, y lo haría esclavizando a Bella, y a todo aquél que se interpusiera.

- Alec, esperaremos otro día más, y si no hemos atrapado a Cairé, redactaremos un informe pidiendo refuerzos…

* * *

Capítulo corto, ¿verdad? Claudia no piensa darse por vencida.

¿Habéis visto las fotos que se filtraron en San Valentín? Uff, creo que Eclipse nos va a provocar combustión espontánea, al menos a mí.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Siete: "Incondicional e Irrevocablemente"**

Pv Edward

En la gloria.

No había ninguna otra palabra para describir cómo me sentía recostado en aquella cama, dejando vagar mi mente, mientras Bella dibujaba perezosas, tiernas e indescriptibles caricias con la yema de sus esbeltos dedos por todo mi pecho, bajando hasta la cintura, e internándose levemente un poco más allá, tumbada de costado a mi lado, dejando una que otra vez cariñosos besos sobre mi piel.

Exultante.

Sin que mis labios emitieran ningún otro sonido que suaves ronroneos producidos por su tímido roce, embelesándome en las líneas de su rostro, en las delicadas formas de sus pómulos y la longitud y la espesura de sus pestañas.

Me recordaba.

O al menos, recordaba tantos y tantos momentos vividos entre sus brazos… Había sido tal la intensidad de lo experimentado en esta unión, que no dejaba de maravillarme por la increíble fortuna que alguna de las altas esferas del Paraíso había tenido a bien concederme, haciendo que Bella se enamorara de mí.

Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a vagar por su tentador cuello, las yemas de mis dedos comenzaron a hormiguear añorando el tacto de su piel, y mis labios ansiaron volver a saborearla. Alargué mi brazo buscando reflejar sus aleatorias caricias por la línea de su espalda, ávido por hundirme en las profundidades de sus ojos y clamar silenciosamente por otra ronda de atenciones sobre su cuerpo.

Acaricié sinuosamente aquí y allá, ganándome suaves ronroneos de aprobación, que intensificaba cuando veía a mi cautivadora ninfa humedeciéndose levemente los labios antes de suspirar deliciosamente o emitir un dulce gemido.

Cuando empezó a frotar su nariz contra mi piel con los ojos cerrados, repasé en un único y fluido movimiento la línea de su columna, del mismo modo que lo habría hecho la cremallera del vestido al desnudarla. Entonces, su espalda se arqueó siguiendo mi camino, y sus ojos se abrieron, clavándose en los míos.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó, con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

Obviamente, mi gesto no se correspondía con mi rostro entristecido en tan sólo un segundo. Sus ojos eran los mismos dos azabaches que hacía un rato cuando me hundía entre sus piernas, pero tenían un brillo distinto, un brillo que yo conocía muy bien.

- Tienes sed.

No era una pregunta. Era la constatación de un hecho. Del hecho que iba a obligarme a incomodarla gravemente los próximos minutos. A adentrarme en la conversación que había rehuido, queriendo protegerla una vez más. Bella se mordió el labio, avergonzada. O más bien, como si supiera que era un tema que quería evitar.

- Me has pillado.- dijo, tratando de hacerme sonreír.- Pero no me apetece levantarme de aquí.

O más bien, hablar de ello. Como tampoco me apetecía a mí.

- Bella, he prometido ayudarte a recordar. Pero algunas respuestas van a traerte dolor. He estado evitando este tema, porque no soporto verte sufrir…

- Ahora no, por favor…- sollozó entonces ella, abrazándose a mi cuerpo con fuerza.

- Bella…- susurré, separándola con suavidad para poder sujetar su rostro entre mis manos.

Clavé intensamente mis ojos en los suyos, obligándola a reaccionar como había imaginado. Estaba seguro de que en alguna de las imágenes que habían vuelto a su mente, y que yo había revivido con ella, aparecíamos frente al espejo de nuestro dormitorio, reflejados en él. Bella cerró los párpados apretándolos fuertemente, ocultando el motivo de su desasosiego. Con toda la suavidad que requería, besé delicadamente la exquisita piel que cubría sus orbes, acariciando con mis labios la fina piel, haciéndola sollozar más fuerte. Ella sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí.

- ¿Lo recuerdas, amor mío?- musité.- Cuando Carlisle comprendió en qué le habían convertido, trató de luchar contra ello por todos los medios posibles. Maldiciéndose por su suerte, se negaba a alimentarse, se tiró al vacío desde grandes alturas, intentó ahogarse en el mar, esperando morir. Huyó de los núcleos de población tratando de evitar la caza, hasta que la necesidad fue insoportable, y clavó sus dientes en las primeras criaturas que se cruzaron con él. Eran una manada de ciervos.- narré una vez más, estrechando a Bella fuertemente entre mis brazos, obligándola a escuchar, entre gemidos y sollozos.- Descubrió así que podía alimentarse de sangre no humana, y así ha vivido hasta ahora, transmitiendo ese modo de vida a cada uno de nosotros…

En este punto, Bella se revolvió ferozmente de mi abrazo, soltándose de mi agarre y alejándose del lecho y de mi lado.

- Sabía que estaba mal…- comenzó a gemir, de espaldas a mí.- Sabía que no era correcto, en cuanto vi el cuerpo inerte ante mí…

- Bella, te obligó…- recalqué inmediatamente, viendo cómo ocultaba su rostro entre las manos.- Jasper lo supo en el mismo momento en que vimos el cadáver…

Aquella información casi la hizo tambalearse, y me apresuré a ir a su encuentro, con la firme intención de que sus rodillas no tocaran el suelo, sin dejar de hablar. Reprimí mi deseo de volver a abrazarla cuando se recompuso para no mostrarme la grieta en su fortaleza, que yo debía seguir mellando.

- Vio las marcas en las muñecas del chófer, y supo lo que Claudia había hecho. Bella, no lo recuerdas, pero Jasper adiestró neófitos antes de que Alice diera con él, antes de conocernos a todos nosotros… Él usó esa técnica mucho antes… Bella, tú nunca habías probado la sangre humana, de modo que te tentó. Sé lo que hizo: te ordenó que cerraras los ojos y escucharas el latido de su corazón…

Odiaba hacerla esto. Odiaba hacerla recordar un hecho que sin duda alguna la había estado atormentando casi desde el principio. Claudia podía haber llegado hasta su mente, pero eso no es suficiente para poseer por completo a una persona. La mención de los latidos del corazón del chófer arrancaba fuertes gemidos del pecho de Bella, y rodeaba su torso con el brazo, sujetando su cuerpo para no hacer evidentes las convulsiones que el dolor la provocaba.

- Y cuando te vio lo suficientemente concentrada, arañó la piel de la muñeca para que fluyera la sangre y pudieras oler su aroma…

Sacudía enérgicamente la cabeza, tratando de no evocar la imagen de aquel momento, que acudió a su mente junto al torbellino de sensaciones energizantes que la habían fortalecido poderosamente con la sangre de aquel hombre. Mi mente registraba la indefensión que había padecido ante la necesidad que el fluido vital había despertado en sus sentidos.

- Te trató como a una neófita, Bella, y respondiste como tal, porque ni siquiera recordabas si lo eras o no. Bella, es lógico que reaccionaras así…- disculpé, tratando de hacerla hablar, para que su debilidad dejara de torturarla.

- No lo comprendes, Edward…- gimió, interrumpiéndome.- Yo sabía que no era lo correcto, ¡Y LO REPETI!

Lo esperaba. Los neófitos se alimentan con mayor frecuencia hasta que empiezan a controlar el ansia. Claudia debía haberla obligado a alimentarse días después, para borrar todo atisbo de su estilo de vida que pudiera hacerla dudar sobre las mentiras con las que embotaba su mente. Al contrario que la sangre animal, que tarda en teñir nuestros iris de dorado, la sangre humana es tan poderosa que casi de inmediato los tiñe de un borgoña profundo. Por eso en la entrevista con las amazonas, sus ojos eran aquellos dos rubíes oscuros.

- Lo repetí…- gemía casi de forma inaudible.- Ella se arrodilló frente a mí… me suplicó por su vida… y yo… ¡yo la maté!

Tenía que ser así. Bella tenía que contármelo para que el secreto dejara de torturarla. Dolía, sí. Pero de no haber sucumbido a la sed, Bella hubiera estado demasiado débil durante su estancia en el Amazonas.

- Bella, debías mantenerte fuerte… y Claudia no iba a explicarte otras maneras de alimentarte.- justifiqué.

- Me suplicó de rodillas… aún puedo ver su rostro desencajado por el terror… sus latidos frenéticos llenaban mis oídos, junto con los gritos de dolor, y yo sólo sabía una manera de callarlos…- gemía Bella, y sus palabras eran como hierros al rojo atravesándome de uno a otro costado.

Éramos vampiros. Era nuestra naturaleza, y le repugnaba. Como me repugnaba a mí.

-Bella…- la llamé, intentando detener su tren de pensamiento.

Quería que dejara de convulsionarse, quería que dejara de ocultar su rostro entre las manos y me permitiera consolarla, acunarla entre mis brazos…

- Tú no lo oíste… no oíste sus gritos de terror, ni su agonía… ni sus cuerpos siendo arrastrados por el suelo y arrojados a aquel pozo…- susurró Bella, dejándome helado.

Los banquetes.

El almuerzo de los Vulturi.

Carlisle jamás había querido contar detalles sobre ellos. Aunque no había hecho falta, yo los había leído en su mente, y en la mente de la guardia, cuando Bella acudió a Volterra a salvarme. Sólo en una única ocasión Aro había convencido a mi padre para que no se retirara a sus aposentos, y el dolor, la repulsión que el dantesco espectáculo le provocaba se marcó tan palpablemente en su rostro, que jamás Aro había vuelto a mostrar ningún reproche cuando Carlisle rehusó una y otra vez presenciarlo nuevamente. Las imágenes vívidas de aquella única vez lo habían atormentado durante mucho tiempo después.

Poco me importó que Bella intentara rechazarme, revolviéndose contra mí, intentando zafarse de mi presa. La abracé con tanta fuerza que bien podría haberle dejado alguna señal. Traté de arrullarla con desesperación, susurrando sonidos calmantes, sosteniendo su rostro contra mi pecho, hasta que dejó de luchar, y la besé.

Besé sus labios intensamente hasta que su pecho no emitió ningún sollozo, hasta que dejó de pensar.

- Isabella…- susurré, tomando su torturado rostro entre mis manos.- Jamás te reclamaré nada de lo que hayas hecho en Volterra. Te amo. Incondicional e irrevocablemente. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Nada de lo que puedas hacer cambiará este hecho, ni ahora, ni en toda la eternidad.

- No permitas que vuelva a hacerlo… Les arrebaté sus vidas…

- Bella, amor mío… Durante cuatro años me alejé de Carlisle y de Esme y de la vida que creí que me imponían. Me fui por mi cuenta y me alimenté como cualquier otro vampiro, de sangre humana. Leía sus mentes para no matar a ningún inocente, pero no me enorgullezco de lo que hice. Eran vidas humanas. Regresé con Carlisle y Esme y me acogieron con los brazos abiertos. Jamás volví a alimentarme de sangre humana. No es un camino sin retorno.- tranquilicé.

- ¿Me ayudarás?- pidió. Sonreí levemente y acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi dedo.

- Te recordaré cómo cazamos y estaré a tu lado en todo momento. Te distraeré si sientes la tentación…- prometí acariciando sensualmente su cuello con mi nariz.- Tus ojos recuperarán su color dorado, mi vida.

Deslizó sus brazos por detrás de los míos y se sujetó a mis hombros, apoyando relajadamente su cabeza sobre mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos, y masajeaba la piel con dedicación. Cuando sentí que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmada, alcé su barbilla con mi dedo y besé dulcemente sus labios mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Cuando Bella intentó profundizarlo, me separé reticentemente, ahogando un gemido.

- Será mejor que vayas a vestirte, amor mío, antes de que decida entretenerte un rato más…- recomendé, sonriendo de forma traviesa, ante su débil puchero.- Ya tendremos tiempo de seguir _estimulando_ tus recuerdos.

Pv Bella

Mordí mi labio inferior y recorrí su pecho lentamente con mi dedo.

- Y ¿qué hay de malo en entretenernos un poco más?- pregunté ronroneando.

Ahora que sabía que Edward no me odiaba por haber matado a aquellas personas, era absolutamente consciente de que estábamos allí de pie, desnudos completamente, lo que me resultaba de lo más erótico y excitante. Y yo no era la única que se sentía así, a tenor del ronco gruñido que Edward emitió con mi lenta caricia, y que fue directo a mi centro, haciendo que le deseara de nuevo dentro de mí. Entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente.

- Ve a vestirte, Bella, o no respondo de mis actos.- amenazó, con voz demasiado ronca.- Tienes que alimentarte.

Y dicho esto, se encerró en el vestidor, dejándome sola en medio de la habitación. Suspiré pesadamente y me dirigí a la puerta que había detrás de mí. Apenas había advertido a qué habitación me había traído Edward, pero si se había metido en el vestidor, entonces ése era el dormitorio que Alice le había asignado, y aquella puerta me llevaría al mío. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando traspasé el marco y reconocí los muebles y la decoración. Abrí la puerta del vestidor sabiendo exactamente qué ropa iba a escoger.

En primer lugar, Alice me había instruido mientras ordenábamos mi vestuario, confiándome que jamás había usado unos vaqueros para ir de caza. No ofrecen la movilidad necesaria para la tarea. Así que llevábamos pantalones de algodón fino, que nos concedían absoluta libertad de movimientos. Y también me había informado –no sin pesar-, que yo acostumbraba a vestir enteramente con tejido de algodón, y unas Converse, o Vans o zapatillas de deporte. Calzado cómodo. No sabía si íbamos a quedarnos en la isla o no, pero estimé oportuno ponerme una ligerísima sudadera encima de la camiseta azul.

- ¿Bella?- oí a Edward llamarme.- ¿Estás lista?

- Creo que sí…- contesté dubitativamente, asomándome a su habitación. Lamenté internamente que no vistiera algo un poco menos… ajustado a su extasiante musculatura, que se marcaba de forma deliciosa bajo la camiseta beige de algodón.

- Alice ha sido muy comprensiva con tus gustos. Estoy sorprendido.- comentó mientras analizaba mi vestimenta.

Luego me tendió la mano, que acepté gustosa, y nos dispusimos a salir de la casa.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?- me dijo de repente.

- Claro.- concedí yo.

- Te alimentaste del puma que te atacó, ¿cierto?

- Sí, lo hice.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Recordaste algo?- preguntó llegando al muelle.

Le miré confundida.

- Esta isla es pequeña, y no alberga buena caza. Hemos de visitar otra isla vecina.- explicó, subiéndose a la lancha.

- ¿Y el resto? ¿No se preocuparán si no les avisamos?- pregunté mientras Edward arrancaba el motor.

- Oh, pero sí les hemos avisado. Además, te olvidas de Alice…- me recordó divertido, blandiendo su pequeño móvil plateado.- ¿Quisiste alimentarte del puma?

- No.- reconocí.- Digamos que fue un experimento.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- me preguntó entonces Edward, por encima del hombro, mientras dirigía la motora.

- Acababa de tener un momento algo estresante, y trataba de poner la mente en blanco, para tranquilizarme.- comencé a relatar. Pero la sola palabra estresante, y tranquilizar, hizo que Edward se girara momentáneamente. Me apresuré a quitarle importancia.- Sólo había descubierto que Claudia había estado ejerciendo su poder sobre mí desde el primer momento, y me entró un pequeño ataque de pánico… En fin, de repente me llegó un aroma que me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Recordé entonces las imágenes que habían venido a mí cuando os había olido en Portobello, y pensé que seguir un aroma que parecía hacerme reaccionar era una idea acertada. Así fue como lo seguí hasta la trampa.

- ¿Y por qué entonces, lo drenaste?- preguntó Edward, otra vez concentrado en llevar la lancha.

- Me llegó otra vez su aroma mientras forcejeaba contra él, y no lo pensé mucho antes de hundir mis dientes en su yugular. Tuve la intuición de que así lo mataría, o al menos, lo heriría gravemente. No fue hasta que, inconscientemente, pasé la lengua por la comisura de mis labios, limpiándome, que me di cuenta de que su sangre no sabía tan mal…

- Y decidiste probar qué ocurriría si la bebías…- completó Edward, apagando el motor de la lancha, a varios kilómetros de otra isla.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?- pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

- Porque la isla es un espacio natural protegido. Por ese motivo es seguro cazar allí, los humanos no pueden pisarla. Pero hay un par de especies bastante interesantes…- explicó Edward, guardando el móvil en un compartimiento de la lancha.- No está permitido acercarse, de modo que tendremos que bucear un poco.

Dicho esto, sacó los pies por fuera de la embarcación, bajo mi atenta mirada, y se dejó caer al agua.

Le miré atónita mientras emergía del agua, con los revoltosos mechones cobrando vida propia, dejando pequeños regueros de agua resbalando por su rostro.

- Vamos Bella… siempre encontraste este paseo sumamente entretenido.- me llamó con voz seductora desde su posición.

Me felicité mentalmente por ser una vampira. De otro modo, bucear sin bombona de oxígeno durante lo que, a bote pronto, parecían unos cinco kilómetros, con ropa, hubiera sido misión imposible. Aseguré la cremallera de la sudadera, y me lancé al agua, hacia Edward.

- ¿Es seguro dejar la lancha aquí, sin vigilancia?- pregunté.

Entonces Edward agitó algo brillante en su mano, antes de engancharlo a la correa del reloj, y supe que eran las llaves de la lancha. Me cogió de la mano, y nos sumergió a ambos en el océano.

* * *

Bueno, toca reflexión. Supongo que algunas de vosotras ya os habréis dado cuenta de que circula por los fanfictions un incesante rumor en el que se afirma que varios autores han sido llamados al orden por los administradores de ffdotnet, en comunicaciones donde se les informa de que han sido denunciados por algún usuario debido a una violación en los Términos de Servicio, con respecto al contenido de las historias que escriben. Esto quiere decir, que se han sentido ofendidos en algún grado por tramas violentas, mal habladas, sexuales, que hayan podido leer. En la clasificación de rating internacional existe una categoría adicional a la categoría M, que es la categoría MA, y de la cual este sitio no dispone. La consecuencia de estas denuncias, según este insistente rumor, es que varias historias han sido eliminadas del portal, sin que sus autores hayan podido hacer nada.

Lo llamo rumor, porque yo tengo 30 años, y por lo tanto, gusto de leer picardías varias que echan a volar mi imaginación. Y hasta ahora, -aunque no me ha dado por comprobarlo en profundidad-, ninguna de las historias más subiditas que yo haya podido leer ha sido retirada. Pero sí sigo una en la que la autora ha publicado una nota similar a esta porque teme que su historia sea la próxima.

¿Por qué me hago eco de esta situación hipotética? Pues porque, si este rumor es cierto, y habiendo comprobado que la categoría MA correspondería a mayores de 18 años -que descubro es más acertado que la categoría M que luce-, yo podría ser perjudicada. Y todas vosotras también. A menudo he podido comprobar que algunas de vosotras no llegáis a tener 18 años, y estáis aquí, al pie del cañón, leyendo una historia que, de vez en cuando, se sube de tono. No me siento orgullosa de este hecho. Creo que en los últimos tiempos se frivoliza mucho con los temas sexuales, y cada vez es más pronto que las chicas se introducen activamente en las relaciones sexuales, sin tener una edad adecuada. Pero también es cierto, que el uso de la máxima categoría ofrecida en este portal debería servir de indicador del contenido de la historia. Si este portal ofreciera la categoría MA, esta historia quedaría incluida inmediatamente dentro de la misma.

Mi historia no es como la mayoría de esta categoría, que parecen maratones sexuales. Pero, debo anunciar, con una semana de antelación, que el capítulo 38 viene mucho más calentito que habitualmente. No voy a suavizarlo debido a este rumor. Lo voy a publicar tal y como lo escribí. Avisadas quedáis, de la posibilidad de que este fic desaparezca de la noche a la mañana. :(


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: DANGER! ¡PELIGRO! LA LECTURA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE DESEMBOCAR EN UNA COMBUSTIÓN ESPONTÁNEA. AVISADOS Y AVISADAS QUEDÁIS. Y EL QUE AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR.

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Ocho: "Con Sabor Tropical"**

Me costó tan solo un par de intentos adecuar el ritmo de mis piernas al de Edward, para que no fuera tan incómodo nadar cogidos de la mano, sin usar los brazos, sólo impulsándonos con el cuerpo y las piernas. La sensación era increíblemente relajante. Una de las ventajas de ser vampiro es que los animales mantienen una prudente distancia, por lo que, lo único que puede aguarte la fiesta son las corrientes marinas. Si no andas prevenido, puedes llevarte un pequeño susto.

Nada de eso ocurrió durante nuestro viaje a la isla. Me sentía libre bajo aquellas aguas, casi como una sirena –una letal sirena, por otro lado-. Casi tuve la tentación de cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar al máximo de la sensación. De hecho, los cerré unos segundos, hasta que sentí la mano de Edward soltarse de la mía, y los volví a abrir automáticamente, alarmada.

El rostro de Edward estaba frente al mío, sonriendo. Señalé con la cabeza hacia arriba, y él meneó negativamente la suya. Era fascinante ver su pelo color bronce flotando sedosamente en el agua. Casi tuve la tentación de alargar la mano y perderla entre sus cabellos, cuando el escenario rocoso que se erguía ante nosotros comenzó a resultarme vagamente familiar, y me separé de él, rodeándolo durante unos metros, hasta que creí vislumbrar una grieta en la superficie subterránea de la isla.

Me giré para encarar a Edward, al que había sentido seguirme en mi breve escapada, y mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, tomándome por sorpresa, premiándome suavemente por mi hallazgo. Hasta en el fondo del mar Edward sabía cómo mirarme, expresando su infinito amor por mí. Volvió a entrelazar mi mano con la suya, y nos internamos juntos en lo que parecía un pasadizo subterráneo a alguna parte de la isla. Cuando el hueco se hizo lo suficientemente angosto, Edward soltó mi mano y se movió ágilmente por los recovecos rocosos, hasta llegar a un ensanchamiento de las paredes, donde ascendió rápidamente hasta la superficie, emergiendo de las aguas hacia el exterior.

Abandoné la pequeña poza tras sus pasos, mirándole con creciente curiosidad al advertir el escrutinio al que me estaba sometiendo. Nuestras ropas estaban empapadas, y casi sin querer, bajé la cremallera de mi fina sudadera, para atarla a mis caderas y aliviar la incómoda sensación de tener el flexible tejido pegado a mi cuerpo.

En el mismo segundo en que fui consciente del concepto, alcé mi mirada para ver el candente deseo emanando de los penetrantes ónices de Edward. Casi me fue imposible oler un agradable aroma que tensó todos mis músculos en un instante. Y al instante siguiente, sus labios acariciaban tentadoramente mi oído.

- ¿Por qué no investigas qué es lo que huele tan agradablemente apetitoso, para que te pueda ayudar a deshacerte de toda esta molesta ropa mojada?- sugirió su voz aterciopelada.

Gemí. Si no fuera porque aquel suave aroma había despertado una creciente sequedad y ardor en mi garganta, me habría subido a sus caderas y me habría apretado hambrienta contra su excitada virilidad, que le daba a su voz un matiz ronco que me volvía loca.

Pero una nueva ráfaga de aquella suave tentación acudió a mis fosas nasales, y me encontré corriendo velozmente por aquella frondosa selva verde, centrada en localizar al propietario de la llamativa esencia, en tanto Edward me seguía a una distancia prudencial.

Corrí en pos de mi objetivo, preguntándome qué animal desprendía tan sugerente fragancia que, a medida que me acercaba, resultaba más apetecible. Mi cuerpo reconocía la sensación, y la emoción me recorría de punta a punta, cuando salí a una pequeña abertura entre los árboles, y vi la pequeña manada.

Se movían a cuatro patas, y tenían pelo por todo el cuerpo, por lo que no eran humanos, aprecié satisfactoriamente, antes de abalanzarme sobre el ejemplar más cercano, y morder su cuello buscando su jugosa yugular, morada del sabroso aperitivo. El tenue dulzor de su sangre barrió lentamente la calurosa sequedad de mi garganta, y cuando la hube drenado, me incorporé lentamente, limpiando con la yema del dedo las gotas que se hallaban en mis comisuras, que me apresuré a succionar con morbosa delicadeza de mi piel. Oí un leve revuelo cerca de mí y me giré en dirección al ruido, para ver a Edward aprisionando a un segundo ejemplar bajo su cuerpo.

- Son escurridizos, y pareces estar realmente disfrutando del bocado… He pensado que aún tendrías sed.- sugirió, arqueando sus cejas en un gesto nada inocente.

Gemí seducida, y me sentí tan atrevida, que al momento siguiente, rozaba mis labios en la más insignificante de las caricias con los suyos, antes de bajar mi cabeza velozmente hasta mi presa, a la que ataqué letalmente mientras Edward la aprisionaba con fuerza, a mi lado. Su respiración entrecortada me dejaba más que claro que estaba disfrutando placenteramente viéndome cazar.

Gemí satisfecha cuando hube saciado mi sed, y me incorporé dispuesta a agradecer a Edward tan sabroso bocado. Antes de que pudiera aprovechar nuevamente la sangre que había manchado mis comisuras, sentí la lengua de Edward lamiendo sugerentemente el rastro, para capturar mi boca en un lujurioso beso que prometía mucha diversión. Saboreé con fruición la mezcla inimitable de su piel, su saliva, y la deliciosa sangre de aquel animal, paladeando aquel manjar, que no me pareció nuevo, sino que estaba presente en mis recuerdos, y que agradecí sobremanera recuperar.

- Has hecho bien en traer esa sudadera.- dijo Edward como si nada, cuando liberó mi boca.

Yo aún trataba de recuperar el ritmo natural de mi respiración después de aquella increíble sensación, cuando los ojos de Edward descendieron imperceptiblemente hacia mi camiseta, y comprobé con disgusto que había vuelto a empaparme, echando a perder mi antes impecable apariencia.

Bufé, sentándome sobre mis piernas, y estirando la camiseta para evaluar el alcance de la mancha, un profundo puchero adornando mi gesto.

- ¿Siempre he sido tan descuidada?- pregunté, mirando el lamparón.

Por toda respuesta, un excitante gruñido subió del pecho de Edward, pillándome por completo por sorpresa y mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, pero en especial determinadas zonas.

- Bella…- susurró con voz tremendamente ronca, tomándome de la cintura expuesta con sus manos.- ¿Tienes idea de lo deliciosamente apetecible que hueles impregnada de toda esa sangre?

Gemí cuando sus diestras manos resbalaron por mi piel bajo el tejido de mi camiseta, colándose por debajo de mi sujetador, y tomando mis pechos con la presión justa para rogar que no se detuviera. Fueron apenas unos segundos, en los que sus manos cubrieron mis pechos y sus pulgares acariciaron mis pezones al retirarse, haciéndome estremecer y sentir una humedad muy distinta entre mis piernas. Mientras intentaba procesar el increíble placer que aquél más que intencionado roce me había proporcionado, sus manos prosiguieron con su pequeño plan, arrebatándome de un tirón la camiseta y el sujetador deportivo de algodón que había escogido para más comodidad. Apenas me dejó tiempo para reaccionar o ayudarle a desprenderse de alguna de sus ropas, cuando lo siguiente que sentí fue su cuerpo empujando el mío hacia atrás mientras su boca capturaba uno de mis carnosos montículos.

- ¡Oh Dios, Edward!- gemí, arqueando mi espalda.

Eché brevemente mi cabeza hacia delante para verle mientras tomaba posesión de mis senos, besándolos, mordiéndolos ligeramente, recorriéndolos tortuosamente lento con la punta de su húmeda lengua, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con maestría mis nalgas y mis muslos, y me di cuenta que, de algún modo, al recorrer mi torso con sus manos, mi piel había quedado manchada con algo de la sangre que aún quedaba en el animal, lo que me arrancó un gruñido que yo desconocía que siquiera pudiera emitir. Edward aprovechó mi descubrimiento para seguir con su placentera excursión, dejando que su mano resbalara con la presión exacta entre mis piernas, mientras volvía a capturar mi boca, anulando mi mermada capacidad de pensar en ese momento. Mis caderas reaccionaron al instante, intentando prolongar ese roce, y le sentí sonreír sobre mis labios.

Menudo cambio. De la ternura sin límites con que me había amado en su cama, a este arranque animal que no me daba tregua un segundo. Y no me incomodaba en absoluto. Moría porque arrancara ese pedazo de tela entre mis piernas, y me poseyera con el mismo ímpetu con que había devorado mis pechos. Aún más, me estremecía imaginando qué otra parte de mi cuerpo podía devorar.

Abandonó mi boca para deslizarse por mi cuello, y su mano se internó bajo mi ropa, acariciando mis húmedos pliegues. En respuesta, un vergonzoso gemido se escapó de mis labios, y doblé mis piernas para envolverle y no dejarlo escapar si acaso lo intentaba, posibilidad que se me antojaba muy remota. El movimiento hizo que nuestros centros chocaran, y aún con su mano en medio, la necesidad de tenerlo dentro hizo presa en mí.

Rodé nuestros cuerpos para quedarme encima de él y ejercí más presión contra el bulto que escondía de mi vista en sus pantalones, atacando su cuello en dicho proceso y consiguiendo unos gruñidos sumamente favorables a mi entrada en escena. Moví en círculos mis caderas aumentando la fricción para provocarle, mientras lamía, chupaba y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir aguantando las ganas, Edward?- pregunté sin detener mi movimiento, y robando sus manos para ponerlas bajo las mías, apretando mis nalgas. Cuando quité una para llevar a cabo mi siguiente movimiento, las suyas permanecieron ahí, obedientemente. El siguiente asalto podía ser decisivo.

- No imaginas lo… mucho que… deseo… que estés dentro… de mí.- gemí y jadeé en su oído, mientras mi mano libre tomaba toda su longitud sobre la ropa, recorriéndola de arriba abajo una sola vez.

Las suficientes.

Sus ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas y sus pupilas se dilataron imposiblemente, y rugió, levantando mis caderas para desatar mis pantalones y dejarme expuesta, lo que yo misma aproveché para liberarlo de su prisión, gimiendo ante la visión de su enhiesta virilidad.

Me apoyé contra sus hombros para aprisionarle contra el suelo, y después de frotarme una última vez con toda su longitud, estimulando mi botoncito de placer, lo situé con una mano en mi entrada, y lo cubrí de una vez.

Edward gimió mi nombre, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, y yo cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la indescriptible sensación de llenarme de él. Comencé a moverme muy despacio, acariciándole contra mis húmedas paredes, mientras sus manos cogían posición en mis caderas, para guiarme en el movimiento.

- Edward…- ronroneé tentadora, inclinándome hacia delante para lamer sensualmente su labio superior, sin dejar de subir y bajar mis caderas, ganándome sonoros jadeos de aprobación.- Se me ocurre un sitio mucho mejor para que jueguen tus manos…

- ¿Sí?- jadeó provocándome, sin moverlas un milímetro.

- Eres lo peor…- susurré, mordiéndome el labio.

Volví a incorporarme y dejé una de mis manos sobre su hombro, mientras con la otra robaba una de las suyas, haciéndola subir por mi cuerpo hasta uno de mis pechos, que masajeó gustoso. Gemí su nombre disfrutando del calor que me invadía, concentrándose entre mis piernas, y me pregunté si podía provocarle un poquito más. Me gustaba el amor que se desprendía de sus ojos, pero iba a buscar la lujuria, el descontrol.

Mojé mis labios con la lengua y volví a robar su dócil mano, haciéndola ascender por mi cuerpo hasta mi cuello y más arriba, hasta rozar las yemas de sus dedos con mis labios, que acarició inusitadamente suave, como si estuvieran hechos del más bello y frágil cristal, sin dejar de acompañar mis caderas. Suspiré ante la ternura de ese roce, y entorné mis ojos en tanto separaba mis labios, asomando la punta de mi lengua, para atrapar su dedo corazón muy despacio hacia el interior de mi boca, totalmente pendiente de su reacción.

En ese momento, sus caderas se detuvieron y sus ojos se clavaron en el movimiento de mis labios todo a lo largo de su dedo, y lo hice coordinar con mis caderas, de tal modo que mis paredes resbalaran en torno a él al mismo tiempo que mis labios chupaban suavemente su dedo.

Arriba y abajo.

Arriba y abajo.

Un gruñido de advertencia comenzó a brotar de su pecho como si adivinara mis aviesas intenciones, y gemí excitada por saber que era yo la que le hacía sentir así. Sus ojos entrecerrados me dejaban muy claro que estaba logrando mi objetivo, los músculos contrayéndose en su abdomen bajo mis manos me hacían estremecer, deseando aumentar el ritmo de la fricción para liberar el calor que ardía en mi interior. Jugué con la lengua en el interior de mi boca, incrementando la fuerza de su gruñido, y comencé a acariciar mis pliegues buscando la placentera fricción con mi clítoris y abandonando aquel ritmo tortuoso para comenzar a botar sobre él más fuerte.

No me dejó seguir con mi pequeña tortura. Se incorporó hacia delante aprovechando que ya no me apoyaba contra sus hombros y buscó mi boca, capturándola con desesperación, tomando posesión con su húmeda y caliente lengua, que parecía querer premiar a la mía por su pequeña travesura con las más ardientes atenciones. Pero sólo unos segundos, separando su boca de la mía cuando yo intentaba volver a atraparla. Lamía mis labios provocándome y se separaba rápidamente, hasta que mi mano abandonó su posición, gruñendo mi frustración para enganchar su nuca y no dejarle que se volviera a separar. Noté su sonrisa contra mis labios y supe lo que había hecho, distraerme de mi tarea. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas bebían del aliento del otro y no parecían encontrar el oxígeno necesario. Jadeos enloquecedores se unían a nuestros gemidos y a sus desesperadas embestidas. Nuestros labios no saciaban su sed del otro, y nuestros cuerpos no querían separarse. Edward me apretaba contra él, sujetando mi espalda con sus manos, recorriendo mi columna mientras yo enredaba las mías en su pelo, prolongando sus besos, dirigiendo su boca a mi cuello, a mi garganta… perdiéndome en sus brazos, acentuando el nudo que había formado en mi vientre, y que necesitaba desatar.

Solté mis manos de su pelo, arqueé mi espalda entre sus brazos y me dejé caer hacia atrás, buscando el ángulo correcto que necesitaba. Su boca volvió a descender hasta mis pechos, desesperándome.

- Edward, por favor…- gemí. Si yo no podía, que lo hiciera él. Pero que lo hiciera ya…

Creí que era imposible reírse cuando todo tu cuerpo se concentra en el placer que se está recibiendo. Pero él se estaba riendo contra mi piel.

- Dilo.- jadeó entre sofocadas risas, jugando con uno de mis pezones, rozándolo con la punta de su lengua.

Tramposo…

- Tócame…- susurré, casi suplicante, aumentando la fricción un poco más. Estaba a punto, y él lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo dices?- jadeó otra vez, mordisqueándolo esta vez.

Suficiente.

Me incorporé ferozmente, atrayendo su cabeza hacia arriba y pegando mis labios a su oído.

- Tócame.- jadeé para provocarle, y volví a su boca lamiendo imperceptiblemente su labio superior, cuando sentí su mano obedeciendo a mi deseo.

- ¿Así?- preguntó, repitiendo mi pequeña provocación en mis propios labios.

- Más…- pedí sin dejar de gemir, aumentando el ritmo y la fricción, acompañando la enloquecedora caricia que sus diestros dedos me ofrecían.

- ¡Bella!- gimió él, incapaz de contener su explosión por mucho más tiempo.

- ¡Más, Edward, más!- volví a jalear mientras sentía cómo mis paredes se empezaban a contraer. Lo sentí llegar cuando Edward volvió a besarme, perdiéndonos ambos en el intenso placer que nos habíamos provocado. No abandonó sus caricias hasta que dejé de temblar y convulsionarme, cuando mi mirada volvió a centrarse en sus ojos, plenos de adoración y euforia, que premié besándole delicadamente una vez más.

Sus brazos me rodearon protectoramente, reticente a separarse de mi cuerpo.

-¿Todas las cazas terminan así?- bromeé sin poder evitarlo.

El sonido aterciopelado de su risa brotó sin esfuerzo ninguno de sus labios, y no dudé en acompañarlo mientras me tumbaba y rodábamos como dos niños pequeños. Su mano acarició mi rostro con exquisita dulzura cuando nos detuvimos, el brillo de su mirada dejándome sin aliento.

- Sería el último en quejarme si así fuera, mi amor.- declaró, totalmente embelesado.

* * *

Una nota seria: Sé que tengo lectoras en Chile. Y espero sinceramente que estéis todas bien y que ni el terremoto ni el tsunami que ha padecido vuestro país haya causado ningún daño irreparable en vuestras vidas. Desde aquí, os mando todo el cariño y el apoyo que necesitéis. Y os ofrezco un gran abrazo para cuando queráis recibirlo. Por si en algún momento es todo lo que queréis y no os atrevéis a pedirlo.

***

Jo, Adartia, casi me siento culpable por este capítulo. Tú defendiendo que estos dos se entregan por amor, y yo escribiendo estas cosas. Conste que el capi ya estaba escrito cuando dijiste lo de que en mi fic sólo trato el sexo con amor... Aunque no sé por qué, por mucho que mi Edward y mi Bella se entreguen a la lujuria, siempre tengo la impresión de que el amor puro y duro que se tienen no deja de estar presente.

Gracias por vuestros ánimos y vuestro apoyo. Aquí seguiré. Y vuelvo a advertir, que estos dos no se cansan y que no puedo conseguir que se estén quietos. Yo no lo programo, empiezo a escribir y surge. :P


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Siento mucho haberos dejado sin capítulo la semana pasada. Como ya había ido adelantando, me había quedado sin material que subir. Creo haber deshecho el bloqueo, y espero no dejaros otra vez sin nada que leer. Al menos, les dejé en una buena situación, jijijiji.

Por cierto, tampoco el capítulo de hoy es recomendable para horas de oficina...

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta Y Nueve: "Burbujas"**

Pv Claudia

Humillación.

Ése era el sentimiento predominante en mi orgullo. Cairé nos había rehuido hábilmente, pese a que, por azar, nos habíamos encontrado con la fuente de recursos alimenticios de la misericordiosa neófita: los guerrilleros y los traficantes. Habíamos tropezado con el cadáver de un par de ellos en plena selva.

Enternecedor.

Como ella no había escogido su vida de vampiro, intentaba redimirse alimentándose de lo que ellos llamarían "la escoria de la humanidad". Y para rematar tan dramática dieta, los dejaba desangrándose para que tuvieran tiempo de asumir que iban a morir, vieran su vida en imágenes, se arrepintieran de sus pecados, la luz al final del túnel y todas esas chorradas humanas. Evidenciaba su "modus operandi" el charco de sangre desperdiciada que bañaba los cuerpos.

Pero lo peor había sido la llamada de Aro.

Sí, El propio Aro.

Por lo general, la guardia Vulturi era implacable en la ejecución de sus misiones, y éstas no podían demorarse del plazo estipulado. A menos, claro está, que quisieras recibir "la llamada". Todo miembro de la guardia podía recibir cambios en las instrucciones a través de Gianna, o dejar que la llamada se perdiera haciéndola caso omiso. Pero había una línea de teléfono de obligada atención, y era llamada: "Fallimento". Si la llamada entrante aparecía identificada como "Fallimento", debía ser contestada inmediatamente. Porque al otro lado del hilo telefónico no estaba Gianna, sino Cayo, e incluso, Aro. Marco no tenía la actitud necesaria para hacerte temer por tu cabeza. Y a ver quién era el listo que osaba darle plantón al jefe de jefes. No te hacías el sueco, a no ser que quisieras que te arrancaran tu linda cabecita.

Sólo medio día. Medio día, y habría terminado de falsear convenientemente el informe para convertir la captura de Cairé en una misión de equipo, y no patrulla. Porque Alec no había venido a apoyar la captura de Cairé. Se suponía que para eso me bastaba yo solita. Alec había venido para asegurarse de que los Cullen no se acercaban a Bella… Al menos ésa había sido la intención de Aro, conservar a su "invitada". De modo que yo no había recibido apoyo oficial para la captura de Cairé. Claro que, tampoco nuestra "invitada" era un asunto oficial, así que tendría que cambiar alguna cosilla en el informe. Oficialmente, Alec apoyaba la captura de Cairé, no el secuestro y corrupción de Bella Cullen.

Pero obviamente, Aro estaba harto. Cuando la fatídica palabra apareció en la pantalla de mi móvil, deseé fervientemente tener el cuello de Bella Cullen entre mis manos.

- ¿Pronto?

- Claudia, Claudia, Claudia…- comenzó a regañarme Aro, nada más oír mi voz.

- Mi Señor.- contesté formalmente.

- Detesto dirigirme precisamente a ti a través de esta línea…- continuó él.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?... No, no tienes ni la más remota idea, mi querida Claudia.

Mal asunto. El tono no era conversacional. Esto pretendía ser un monólogo. Su monólogo.

- No sólo significa que te estoy retirando el mando de la misión.

Y ahí estaba. Mi mano se cerró peligrosamente sobre el aparato. Control, Claudia. Aún sigue hablando.

- Te envié a uno de mis mejores hombres. Fracasando me obligas no sólo a castigarte a ti

Me gustaría ver la cara de Jane…

- Sino a uno de mis más fieles y eficientes oficiales.

¡Oh! ¡Esa cara sí que la quiero ver!

- Y a nuestra invitada…- recalcó.

Oh, si él supiera…

- Mi Señor…- interrumpí al ver la ocasión clara.- Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido.- teniendo en cuenta el estado operativo de Alec en ese momento.- Hemos tendido trampas incluso, para capturarla… Pero parece conocer esta maldita selva como la palma de su mano. Y los únicos indicios de su actividad son guerrilleros y traficantes muertos. No tiene una base fija, está en continuo movimiento…

- ¡MI PACIENCIA TIENE UN LÍMITE, CLAUDIA!- gritó Aro.- Regresad inmediatamente, y espero que el informe sea suficientemente satisfactorio.

- Sí, mi Señor.-contesté sumisa.

Cuando oí el tono del teléfono, lo vi todo rojo.

- ¡ALEC!- exclamé furiosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Claudia?- preguntó él, volviendo a la salita de la suite, que le había indicado abandonar cuando divisé la tormenta.

- Contesta. ¿Quién es Renesmee Carlie Cullen?- interrogué clavándole fieramente la mirada.

- La hija de Edward y Bella Cullen.- respondió él rápidamente.

- ¿Ellos la convirtieron?

Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya. ¡A la mierda la prudencia! Iba a desobedecer al mismo Aro, y quería saber por qué. Por mucho que Edward amara con locura a su compañera, no lo veía convirtiendo a un humano sólo para satisfacer el instinto maternal de ella. Ninguno de sus "hermanos" tenía "hijos". Ésas no eran las enseñanzas de Carlisle.

- No.- oí que Alec respondía.

- ¿La adoptaron?- insistí.

Ésa me parecía una idea más acertada. Podrían haberse cruzado con una vampira joven que no tuviera a nadie que guiarla, y haberla acogido en la "familia" para extender su doctrina "vegetariana". Puaj…

- No.- volvió a contestar Alec.

Otra vez me había pasado con la intensidad de fuerza ejercida sobre la mente de Alec. Estaba agradecida de que Aro me hubiera llamado por teléfono a mí y no a Alec. Él no habría sido un interlocutor demasiado elocuente, y habría puesto a Aro con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Bueno, para ser sinceros, dudaba que a estas alturas de la fiesta Aro no sospechara que había gato encerrado en nuestro proceder. Se me estaba acabando la paciencia, tenía demasiada furia contenida dentro de mí, y esto estaba afectando al poder del influjo que ejercía sobre mi esclavo.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido, Alec!- exclamé exasperada, paseando por la sala como una fiera enjaulada.- Los vampiros no tienen hijos… Si no la convirtieron y no la adoptaron ¿qué es? ¿No irás a decirme que es su hija biológica?

Solté la última frase de sopetón y cargada del mayor escepticismo y sarcasmo que pude reunir en ese momento. Era imposible. Los vampiros no tienen hijos. Las vampiras no pueden engendrar…

- Sí.- contestó entonces Alec, alto y claro.

¿Estaría mi influjo friéndole el cerebro? No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Pero de repente recordé el cuadro de diálogo de la pantalla del ordenador, las referencias a violaciones graves de las leyes vampíricas…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Renesmee Carlie Cullen?

- Quince.- informó Alec.

Quince años eran los que Bella Cullen llevaba siendo vampira. Doce eran los míos. Diez siendo miembro de la guardia Vulturi. Ascendiendo peldaños en la escalera con la misma velocidad que ascienden las burbujas de champagne por la superficie de una copa de flauta. Sabía que Aro había tenido mucho que ver con eso, pero jamás me había parado a pensar por qué yo.

Si la "hija" de Edward y Bella tenía quince años, y quince eran los años que Bella llevaba siendo vampira…

- Es ilegal.- mascullé entre dientes.- ¿Por qué sigue viva?

- Los Cullen demostraron que la niña no constituía amenaza alguna para nuestra especie. Fue engendrada, no convertida.

Engendrada. Sí, exacto, eso era. Un engendro. Una aberración. Ni siquiera me importaba cómo había sucedido. No permitiría que siguieran yéndose de rositas.

- Alec, Aro ha suspendido la misión. Somos requeridos en Volterra. Pero antes… antes haremos una parada en el camino.

Pv Edward

Después de semejante gasto de energías, Bella y yo cazamos nuevamente sendos ejemplares para reponer fuerzas, y nos encaminamos de regreso a la poza, cogidos de la mano, sin prisa alguna por recorrer la distancia.

- Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta incómoda?- preguntó de repente mi ángel.

Suspiré. Sí, aún quedaban muchas dudas que disipar en su mente. Y puesto que las más placenteras ya habían sido resueltas –al menos a un grado claramente beneficioso-, era lógico que le llegara el turno a las incómodas.

- ¿Qué es lo que ronda por esa cabecita, amor mío?- pregunté atrayendo su mano a mis labios, y besando el dorso con suavidad, alentándola a seguir.

- ¿Era humana cuando me conociste, verdad?

Guardé silencio, deteniendo nuestro paso y acariciando su rostro con el dorso de mi mano libre.

- Tu piel siempre fue pálida… pero enrojecías con un delicado tono rosáceo con este simple gesto…- respondí, mi voz llena de nostalgia.- ¿Se trata de algún recuerdo?

- Al principio lo tomé como ruidos de fondo… pero he recordado el latido frenético de mi corazón al escuchar alguna canción de mi Ipod o con tu simple roce… o sentir frío y tiritar mientras iba en coche contigo. He recordado sentir lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas al escucharte tocar esa canción al piano…- reconoció ella.- Y luego está esa férula…

- Sí, eras humana cuando te conocí. Tu sangre era la más deliciosa y apetecible que había olido en ocho décadas de abstinencia. Tuve que combatir contra la urgencia de drenarte completamente desde el primer día en que te vi…- comencé a relatar.

- ¿Por qué no saciaste tu sed sin más?- me interrumpió ella.

- Porque no quería ser un monstruo… Porque eras completamente distinta a las demás. Porque con sólo mirarte me hundía en las profundidades de tus ojos color chocolate, y te veía tan frágil, tan delicada… porque jamás había conocido un corazón tan generoso como el tuyo, excepto el de Esme. Porque sentía un impulso irrefrenable por protegerte de todo mal. Porque me enamoré de ti.- recordé.

- Edward…- susurró ella.

- Cazaba hasta hartarme para resistir la sed que me provocabas, y así conseguía permanecer a tu lado. Porque tú correspondías a mis sentimientos. Contenía cada caricia, cada beso, con la angustia de saber que el más pequeño desliz podía causar que te aplastara el cráneo entre mis manos… Y sin ti yo no era nada.

- Entonces, me convertiste…

- No fue tan sencillo.- recordé amargamente.- Yo no quería arrebatarte la vida. Amaba sentir los latidos de tu corazón, los sosegados y los frenéticos. Amaba el calor que recorría tus mejillas cuando te acariciaba o cuando sentías deseos de esconderte debajo de las piedras… Me consideraba el ser más egoísta del planeta sólo por permitir que me amaras. Quise tenerte en mi vida siendo humana, pero te hice correr demasiados peligros. La férula que está en tu maleta fue consecuencia de uno de ellos. Estuve a punto de perderte en varias ocasiones, pero no quería condenar tu alma. ¿Quién era yo para convertirte en un monstruo y maldecirte toda la eternidad?

Aún me dolía recordarlo. Aún encontraba razones para haberla mantenido con vida. Aunque debía reconocer, que la década y media que había compartido con ella no habían sido sino los años más inconmensurablemente dichosos de toda mi existencia, y que mi corazón volvía a latir y a llenar de calor mi pecho, sólo de pensar que tenía toda la eternidad para fundir mi alma con la suya.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- inquirió ella.

- Jamás, Bella.- contesté sin dudar, clavando mi mirada en la terracota anaranjada que teñía la suya.- Me arrepiento de haberte puesto en peligro, de haber intentado renunciar a ti para salvarte, de no creer que me amabas lo suficiente para entregarte por completo a mí… pero jamás me arrepentiré de convertirte en mi esposa. Tú eres mi vida, Bella, y la has llenado de belleza y júbilo. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, cuando he removido cielo y tierra hasta encontrarte?

Sus brazos me rodearon, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Debes perdonarme… No te haces una idea de lo sobrecogedor que resulta tener ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, cuando todo lo que recuerdo son nuestros momentos más íntimos…- musitó.- Sé que formas parte esencial de mi vida, y que compartimos una conexión excepcionalmente poderosa, pero ni siquiera recuerdo cómo te conocí…

- Shshshhh…- calmé, arrullándola.- Tenemos toda la eternidad, Bella. Aún te queda mucho que recordar, y yo estaré a tu lado.

Sus labios fueron los encargados de agradecer mis palabras y mi consuelo. Sensuales, tibios, y suaves, transmitían con sus caricias lo que su voz no lograba comunicar, mientras mi corazón dormido temblaba estremecido por sus palabras: "tener ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo."

Me amaba. No recordaba por qué, pero me amaba. Acaricié la piel de su rostro, sus mejillas, su barbilla, mientras ella me besaba con exquisita ternura. Suspiré, retirando un mechón de cabello que caía ocultando su rostro.

Al volver a la poza, aún tardamos un buen rato en decidirnos a regresar a la lancha. Remoloneábamos, yo flotando sobre el agua, en tanto ella trataba de disolver el manchurrón de sangre que adornaba su camiseta de algodón azul en el agua, sin mucho éxito.

- Ahora entiendo que Alice comprara diez camisetas de cada color…- reconocía, extendiendo la malograda prenda ante sus ojos.

- Sí…- me reí suavemente, observándola.- eso suena como algo que haría Alice, y que, de hecho, hace. Vamos, Bella… deja de intentar salvarla del cesto de la basura. Es más, estoy seguro de que Alice no se va a complicar la vida, y directamente, la quemará. Déjate puesta la sudadera.

Bella enarcó una ceja perfecta. Sí, bien era cierto que la sudadera que había llevado atada a la cintura hasta el momento de mi primer "ataque" no había corrido mucha mejor suerte que la camiseta. Si la primera lucía un enorme lamparón de sangre, la sudadera se había restregado… corrijo, nosotros habíamos restregado la sudadera por el suelo, dejándola debajo de nuestros inquietos cuerpos, después de que yo la desatara del suyo, para acariciar libremente su exquisita cintura.

Como resultado de esto, cuando Bella había querido recuperarla junto con el resto de su ropa, la finísima tela estaba desgarrada aquí y allá, a la par que restregada por la tierra y la vegetación circundante. Había vuelto a usar la camiseta cuando decidimos seguir cazando, pero la había descartado inmediatamente después, rasgando en dos mitades la espalda de la sudadera y anudándola sobre su pecho, para no quedarse en sujetador. Tenía la apariencia de una náufraga muy sexy, rodeada de toda aquella cueva volcánica, empapada hasta los huesos, la fina tela de sus pantalones pegándose a su piel, las delicadas hileras de agua resbalando por la cremosa superficie, creando caprichosos y relucientes regueros por todo su cuerpo, bañado por la luz del crepúsculo, que se colaba por la entrada.

Gruñí suavemente cuando vi una solitaria gota resbalando por su cuello, acercándome hacia ella sin dejar de clavar mi mirada en su sinuosa figura, y viendo cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban, reflejando el aumento del ritmo de su respiración.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó tímidamente.

Llegué hasta ella, agarrando la cintura de su pantalón y tiré de cuerpo hacia abajo, para sumergirla en el agua frente a mí y besar su cuello, succionando la pícara gota de agua cristalina, antes de que continuara su inminente viaje hacia sus turgentes pechos. Sus manos automáticamente se hundieron en mis cabellos para prolongar mi beso, y dirigir mis labios y mi lengua al punto más sensitivo de la esbelta columna que era su cuello, petición escasamente silenciosa que obedecí gustoso. Volví a tomar su boca con ansia, disfrutando de su necesidad por mantenerse lo más pegada a mi cuerpo que le fuera posible. Estrechaba con fuerza el agarre de los mechones de pelo entre sus manos, tirando de mi cabeza hacia sí, empujando con sus antebrazos, contra su piel, delicada seda cuyo sabor me enfebrecía, no tanto como su elixir, que moría por volver a probar.

- Edward.- gimió Bella, sacándome de mi ensoñación.- Hemos estado fuera todo el día…

- Eso parece…- susurré lamiendo su contorno, con lengua y labios, sosteniendo su espalda entre mis manos, sus piernas rodeando mi cintura.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos volver?- gimió ella, pero sin moverse un ápice de su postura.

- En realidad no quieres que pare…- refuté, hurgando de forma traviesa con mi nariz por debajo de su improvisado top, ávido por devorar nuevamente los delicados y carnosos montículos que cubría, mi mano acariciando su torneado culo por encima de la ropa, y deslizándose por su muslo.

Su ruidoso jadeo y su cuerpo resbalando por el mío, a la altura adecuada, me indicaron que estaba ganando la batalla.

- ¿No se preocuparán?- jadeó Bella, soltando una de sus manos de mi cabello y dirigiéndola al nudo que había hecho en la sudadera, y que mi nariz y hasta mi lengua trataban de esquivar con mayor o menor éxito.

Sentí el cuerpo de Bella resbalar a lo largo de mi erección, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos durante un segundo, para estrecharse peligrosamente al segundo siguiente, su mano congelada sobre el nudo.

- Señor Cullen ¿suele nadar desnudo?- preguntó entonces, con voz terriblemente seductora.

Me había visto meterme en el agua sin camiseta, pero desconocía en qué momento había perdido mis bóxer, que colgaban del saliente de una roca.

- No, pero mi ropa sabe cuándo empieza a ser un estorbo sobre mi piel.- susurré en su oído, mi mano tironeando del molesto nudo, la suya desatando su pantalón, rozando en su tarea mi excitada masculinidad.

- ¡Bella!- jadeé, cuando se frotó unos segundos contra mí, antes de desenvolverme, para poder deshacerse de la prenda.

Como si de una señal se tratase, me sumergí tirando de su ropa hacia abajo, para desnudarla a mi capricho, descubriendo al emerger que ella había aprovechado mi breve ausencia de la superficie para liberar sus pechos de la tela que los ocultaba. Tomé la ropa y la lancé a la orilla, antes de que Bella volviera a saltar sobre mí, rodeándome con sus piernas, dándome acceso libre a donde más ganas tenía de llegar.

Entrar en ella era como estar en casa. Su calor me abrasaba, y sólo quería recorrer su interior una y otra vez mientras devoraba su boca, su cuello y sus pechos, mordiendo y succionando sus pezones, lamiéndolos de forma traviesa con la punta de la lengua, del mismo modo que deseaba hacer con otro pequeño botoncito de carne, que se escondía un poco más abajo. Sólo pensar en el placer que aún la reservaba para otras posturas más propicias, y el calor que recorría mi cuerpo era indescriptible.

No tardamos mucho esta vez en tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, aunque no por ello fue menos intenso.

El brillo en las pupilas de Bella no había hecho sino acentuarse más y más en las últimas horas, y mi corazón explotaba de felicidad contemplando su reluciente profundidad en la que quería hundirme una y otra vez mientras acariciaba con exquisita ternura su rostro de porcelana.

- Ahora ya podemos volver.- declaré, guiñándola un ojo.

- ¿Ya te has cansado?- provocó ella, cuando me alejé para recuperar mis bóxer.

- Jamás.- aseguré yo, besándola intensamente.- Pero me muero de ganas de que los demás nos vean así.

- ¿Así?- preguntó ella, de forma traviesa, haciendo clara referencia a que estábamos aún completamente desnudos.

Renuncié a recuperar mi ropa, y regresé frente a ella, tomándola de la cintura.

- Juntos.- aclaré, zanjando la picante conversación con un cariñoso pico en la punta de su nariz.- Vístete, por favor.

- Si te empeñas…- dejó caer Bella, emergiendo lentamente del agua, mirándome por encima del hombro, mientras se acercaba a la orilla a por sus ropas.

Entrecerré los ojos y me puse las mías, respirando hondo. Ya me encargaría de hacerla pagar más tarde ese descaro, pensé divertido.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo vestida, se reunió conmigo en el agua, sin dejar de mirarme.

- Creí que eras tú la que había propuesto volver con los demás…- dije rodeándola por la cintura.- Descuida, al ritmo que vamos, estaremos cazando otra vez dentro de un par de días.

- ¿No podemos hacernos una casa aquí?- sugirió Bella.

- Nop.- contesté divertido.- Pero siempre podemos volver a nuestra casa junto al lago.

- ¿Vivimos junto a un lago?- preguntó ella emocionada.

- Ajá, y rodeados de un hermoso y frondoso bosque.- afirmé frotando mi nariz con la suya.- Volvamos a la isla.

Asintió dulcemente antes de que mis labios la besaran una vez más, y tirara de ella para sumergirnos de nuevo en la poza, de vuelta a los pasadizos por los que habíamos entrado.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Sí, ya sé. Otra vez me toca pediros perdón por demorarme en actualizar. La cuestión es, que tenía unos cuantos capítulos prácticamente escritos en mi mente, y empecé publicando con esa asiduidad porque se escribían solos. Pero he llegado a un punto de la historia en que realmente me quedo varios días en blanco, y no sé cómo seguir. No pienso abandonarla. Pero tenéis que contar con que las actualizaciones ya no van a ser tan fieles a los jueves.

Gracias por seguir ahí. Gracias, mil gracias por seguir apuntándoos a las alertas, favoritos... Sois increíbles.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta: "Fuego"**

**Pv Claudia**

Me ocurre siempre que se avecina algo de diversión. Es como si caminara en una nube, con la completa satisfacción de un claro plan en mi mente, un poderoso aliado que iba a hacer lo que yo le ordenara, y unas víctimas que no sabían lo que se les venía encima.

No era ninguna ilusa. No se me pasaba por la cabeza en ningún momento que se hubieran olvidado de mí. La amnesia de Bella, se encontrara en el estadio en que se encontrara, era un recordatorio constante de mi existencia.

¿Qué necesitaría un amnésico para intentar una recuperación? Un entorno conocido y tranquilo, huyendo de toda presión. Por esta regla de tres, Edward Cullen habría llevado a su esposa a algún sitio resguardado, pacífico, y que tuviera algo que ver con su vida, para que Bella se sintiera cómoda, una vez que reconociera el lugar.

Por lo tanto, el escondite donde se habían dirigido era una propiedad de la familia Cullen. Pero, lo cierto es que esa pista era demasiado amplia, puesto que, como ya me temía desde un principio, los Cullen tenían propiedades por todo el globo terráqueo, y el hecho de que hubieran huido en un yate, podría situarlos en cualquier puerto, por pequeño que este fuera. Después de atracar el yate, podían haber alquilado un coche, otro yate distinto, subido a un tren, a un avión… pero yo tenía claro que iba a seguirles, del mismo modo que ellos me habían seguido a mí. Si me quedaba sin opciones, mi mente estaría llena de jugosas respuestas para Aro.

Atravesé los muelles, seguida de Alec, aprovechando el día totalmente cubierto y lluvioso, en dirección a la caseta del puerto.

- Bom dia.- saludé al dueño de la empresa de alquileres.

- Bom dia, Srta., cavalheiro… ¿Em o que posso ajudar eu os?

- Ele verá, alguns amigos e eu pensamos que um fim de semana passa navegando e nós precisaríamos alugar um iate- comencé a explicar.

- ¿Tem alguma preferência, Srta.? Eu estou seguro que nós poderemos achar algo que é ajustado aos abaixo-assinados delas, dentro de meu flota- contestó el hombre, mientras se sentaba ante su escritorio, extendiendo un álbum con fotos de las embarcaciones que poseía.- Tenha um assento, por favor.

Sonreí abiertamente. El trato familiar que el vendedor me ofrecía era de lo más propicio para mis intenciones.

- A verdade é que eu já recebi algumas referências em um de suas artes, e isto é ajustado a nossas necessidades.

- ¿Poderia saber o nome do afortunado?- se interesó el buen hombre.

- Deixe recordar…- remoloneé, adrede, hojeando las fotos, buscando el yate concreto.- Era... algo magia. Ajá! Aqui está!

Giré el álbum hacia el vendedor, dejándolo un poco lejos, para que tuviera que estirar su brazo, y tiré el órdago, sonriendo con felicidad desbordante.

- "O Feitizo do Mar".- anuncié.- Isto é.

La tristeza del gesto del vendedor me invitó a sonreír sibilinamente. Si su motivo era algo parecido a lo que yo imaginaba, el plan iba muy bien.

- Lamente a informar, Srta, -introdujo el hombre, mientras tecleaba afanosamente en su ordenador, sosteniendo el álbum abierto por la página de la foto del yate con una mano.- isso disse que iate não está disponível, nestes momentos.

- Oh, não! Não me fale que. os tenha estado avançado?- lamenté

- "O Feitizo do Mar" foi alugado. recentemente.- remoloneó el vendedor.- Até advertência nova.

Por tiempo indefinido.

- Escute.- llamé su atención, alargando el brazo de manera astuta, haciendo descansar mi mano encima de la que él tenía encima del álbum.- ¿poderia me contar as condições daquele contrato?

Los ojos del hombre se quedaron fijos en los míos por un momento, después clavados en algún punto indefinido de la pared, y sus pupilas se dilataron perceptiblemente. Mío.

- Eu pago pontual por transferência de banco para a conta da companhia. Discrição de máximo. Eles nos devolverão o iate assim que eles decidam fazer sem dele, de alguns ou outro modo.- respondió obedientemente, volviendo la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador.

Obvio. La transferencia podría hacerse cada mes desde una cuenta diferente. Aún me quedaba un as en la manga, no obstante. Y esperaba que, debido a la precipitación de la huida, la suerte me dejara usarlo.

- Há algum modo para o localizar? Eu recuso acreditar que eles não têm qualquer medida de segurança para prevenir a perda da arte.- interrogué.

- Todas nossas artes podem ser localizadas em qualquer momento. A bóia de ajuda tem um sistema para ativar isto a distância e ser limpado através de satélite, impedir qualquer tipo de atividade criminal.- informó obedientemente el hombre.

- Ative a bóia do iate "O Feitizo do Mar", e já faça.- ordené con rotundidad.

El vendedor dirigió su vista al ordenador y comenzó a teclear distintas instrucciones, con completa concentración en su tarea. Yo, mientras hojeaba el resto de las embarcaciones.

- É feito.- anunció al poco el hombre.

Me levanté de mi asiento de inmediato, reuniéndome con el vendedor frente al monitor del ordenador. Observé unos minutos la pantalla, hasta que entendí la información que tenía ante mí. Al lado del nombre del yate, parpadeaba insistentemente en rojo la palabra: "ativado".

- E a localização?- pregunté al hombre, notando que mi impaciencia aumentaba por segundos.

Los mismos segundos que tardó la pequeña ventana en asomarse por la pantalla, anunciando la llegada de un correo electrónico a la bandeja de entrada.

- Abra.- ordené tajantemente.

El texto del mensaje era breve, pero esclarecedor. Contenía las coordenadas exactas de latitud y longitud donde permanecía atracado el barco.

- ¿Claudia?- oí que Alec me llamaba.

La emoción me había paralizado unos segundos, pero estaba más que segura de que mi rostro destellaba pura luz, tal era la felicidad que me embargaba.

- Seria possível que consulte essas coordenadas, para mim, agora mesmo?- pedí con una amabilidad extrema, y siendo muy consciente del gesto de pánico que cruzaba el rostro de Alec.

Cualquiera sabría que la expectación corría por mis venas en forma de peligrosa ponzoña, que tensaba todos y cada uno de mis músculos, y me preparaba para asestar mi golpe de gracia al desdichado patrón. Decirme que no en ese momento tendría gravísimas consecuencias, tanto era de poderosa aquella sensación.

- Clareie, me permita ver.- accedió el vendedor, abriendo el navegador de Internet. Introdujo las coordenadas en una página y esperamos unos segundos, tras los cuales, la página se volvió azul, y apareció una cruz roja en medio de la nada.

- Como estranho!- exclamó el vendedor.

Pulsó un par de opciones y alejó el zoom del mapa. El hombre parecía algo confundido, pero yo no pude aguantar más, y cerrando mis manos sobre cuello, lo partí con un suave pero contundente movimiento. No tenía sed, ni Alec tampoco. Y no quería testigos. Podría haber intentado simplemente dejarle sin sentido, como hacía siempre, pero el estrés me tenía demasiado tensa, y podía freírle el cerebro. Me había servido de ayuda y preferí ahorrarle ese sufrimiento. Sólo por esta vez.

Hice una seña a Alec para que se acercara a mirar nuestro hallazgo. ¿Qué mejor sitio para ayudar a una persona a recordar que una tranquila, pacífica y desierta isla en medio de la nada? La zona que rodeaba la cruz roja estaba llena de pequeñas islas. La ponzoña se abría paso a través de mi garganta, sólo imaginando lo apropiado que sería si ese punto en medio de la nada, que tanto había extrañado al vendedor podía coincidir con otra isla, borrada de todos los mapas, para uso y disfrute de los sibaritas Cullen.

- Alec, ése es nuestro destino. Ve al coche y recoge nuestras cosas. Nos vamos a Río.

Imprimí la pantalla con las coordenadas, y busqué entre las fotos del álbum una embarcación adecuada, mientras mi esclavo desaparecía por la puerta.

- Te tengo, Bella.- me animé, abriendo el armario de las llaves, y tomando "prestado" el llavero indicado.

Pv Bella

Asombrosamente, la lancha permanecía en el mismo lugar en que la habíamos dejado, junto con el móvil plateado de Edward, religiosamente guardado en el compartimiento, a la par que una toalla, que Edward puso en mis manos de inmediato, y una sudadera y un pantalón deportivos, de su talla. Arqueé una ceja perfecta al advertir el tamaño de la prenda.

- De haberlo sabido, habría traído ropa para cambiarme.- comenté, con un deje de picardía en mi voz.

- No lo dudo…- respondió él, rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.- pero me encanta verte vistiendo alguna de mis ropas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos por un segundo y contuve un vergonzoso gemido, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad, en el fondo, divertida por su entrañable fetichismo. ¿Qué otras curiosidades me quedaba por recordar de mi pícaro marido?

- Está bien.- concedí, agarrando la sudadera, y separándome de su abrazo.

¿Quería jugar? Me puse la prenda, tapando mi torso, y escurrí los brazos por mi improvisado top y el sujetador con rapidez, librándome de ellos ante sus ojos, ligeramente entrecerrados. Deslicé mis brazos por las mangas de la sudadera que él me había dado, sacando ambas prendas por mi cabeza, y le saqué la lengua infantilmente, antes de dejarlas sobre el banquillo de la lancha.

- Eres mala…- se quejó él, cogiendo su pantalón y sacándose la camiseta de un suave tirón.

- Y tú un pervertido.- me reí divertida del tierno puchero que adornaba su gesto.

Él no tuvo en cambio reparos en deshacerse de su pantalón mojado, y sus bóxer para enfundarse el seco. Acto seguido, y mientras yo me deshacía del resto de mi ropa mojada, cubriendo apenas mi culo con el borde de su sudadera, Edward recogió el móvil y miró a la pantalla. Entonces un suave gruñido se escapó de su pecho, y lo ví apretar un par de teclas con el ceño fruncido levemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo va mal?- pregunté.

- Mi móvil se ha quedado sin batería, sólo es eso.- contestó él, desenganchando la llave del contacto de la correa de su reloj, y prendiendo el motor, me tendió el aparato, dándome un tierno beso en los labios.- ¿Me lo guardas?

Observé el teléfono, y comprobé dos cosas: la primera, que estaba apagado. Y la segunda, que estaba semidesnuda y Edward simplemente me había dado un pico, antes de darse la vuelta y acelerar la lancha al límite de su velocidad. Definitivamente, algo iba mal.

Aunque poco me duró la preocupación, cuando su brazo derecho se deslizó del volante, rodeando mi cintura y atrayendo mi espalda contra su pecho, haciéndome un sándwich entre el timón y su cuerpo. Dirigió así la veloz embarcación, dejando de cuando en cuando tiernos besos en mi cuello y mis hombros, apoyando su barbilla junto a la base de mi cuello, oliéndome suavemente, haciendo que me olvidara de cualquiera de mis sospechas, salvo por un pequeño detalle. El silencio que se instaló en sus caricias era demasiado expresivo.

Recorrimos el trayecto hasta el pequeño muelle en algo menos de la mitad del tiempo que habíamos tardado a la ida, y sentí la tentación que pasó por la mente de Edward de tomarme en brazos para salir corriendo en cuanto llegáramos al muelle.

No lo hizo, sin embargo. Apagó el motor y me cogió de la mano, con clara intención de marcar él la velocidad de nuestro paseo de vuelta a la casa. No habíamos caminado unos pocos metros, cuando él se relajó de forma casi imperceptible, mientras que yo me tensé como el arco de un violín, al ver la tercera embarcación atracada justo detrás del yate.

- Tranquila, Bella.- me dijo Edward, sonriendo levemente.- Garret y Kate deben haber llegado.

Distinguí entonces el aroma de madera de tilo y esa especie de barniz o laca que había impregnado el mapa y la botella que me guiaron hasta Edward en las cloacas de Belém. Detuve mis pasos en inspiré fuertemente con los ojos cerrados. De la misma manera que los rostros de los demás habían venido a mi mente en Portobello, aquellos aromas debían servirme para distinguir el aspecto de algún otro vampiro, pese a que en aquella ocasión, en la cloaca, nada había acudido a mi mente. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Quizá la presión a la que estaba sometida en aquel momento, porque, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, funcionó junto a aquella embarcación.

- ¿Kate es rubia?- pregunté a Edward abriendo los ojos, ganándome una hermosa sonrisa, a cambio, lo que me animó a seguir.- Es rubia, y te ayudó a guardar el mapa en la botella que me guió hacia ti. Su aroma a madera de tilo y barniz lacado estaba por todo el objeto.

- Vamos.- me animó Edward, tomando mi mano, y tirando de ella.- Reunámonos con ellos.

Caminamos a buen paso hacia la casa, Edward contándome lo mucho que le debía a Kate.

- Kate y Garret nos dieron la pista definitiva para encontrarte, y aún no he podido agradecérselo. Aún te buscábamos en Inglaterra, cuando Kate llamó desde Belém. Las amazonas que interrogasteis son amigas nuestras, y ellos estaban de visita cuando aparecisteis. Se mantuvieron ocultos entre la selva, y filmaron el interrogatorio…- detuvo su avance y tomó mi rostro, acariciándolo.- Así pudimos saber qué perseguíais y en qué pretendía convertirte Claudia…

Mirándole a los ojos pude adivinar qué había visto en esa grabación: me había visto a mí, casi recién alimentada, mis ojos dos brillantes rubíes, envuelta en la capa de los Vulturi.

- Entonces yo también les debo un agradecimiento. ¡No les hagamos esperar más!- contesté, echando a correr hacia la casa.

Quería borrar de su mente el pesar que había reflejado su rostro con aquel doloroso recuerdo, de modo que traté de distraerle. Tardó dos segundos en reaccionar, concentrado como estaba en la imagen en su mente después de que yo me separara, otro más en ver que me había ido, y otro par de ellos en comprender que le estaba echando una carrera, y que no me detendría a menos que me atrapara. Se puso en movimiento dejando salir un gruñido de diversión, señal que aproveché para aumentar la velocidad de mi carrera, obligándole a seguirme, entre risas.

- ¡Vas a ver cuando te alcance!- amenazaba Edward mientras yo reía, acercándome a la casa.

- ¡Gana el que cierre la puerta a su espalda!- anuncié, muy segura de mi victoria, sacándole varios cuerpos de ventaja.

Aminoré mi velocidad a pocos metros de la meta, para darle a Edward con la puerta en las narices, y abría la entrada de la casa, cuando oí su grito desgarrado.

- ¡BELLA! ¡NO!

Una lengua de fuego abrasó mi mejilla izquierda y rugí, sintiéndome amenazada. No mejoró mi reacción el abrazo pétreo que inundó mis sentidos de un aroma a tierra mojada, resina y madera de roble, inmovilizándome.

Sin darme tiempo a activar mi escudo, un torrente de imágenes irrumpió en mi mente.

Me vi cubierta de sangre, sentí mi corazón luchando por mantenerme despierta, rodeada del muchacho nativo al que ya había visto anteriormente, y de Edward, también salpicado por abundante sangre, mientras yo sostenía en mis brazos un bebé.

¿UN BEBÉ?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi cuerpo se petrificó, y comencé a oír las voces muy a lo lejos, sin que la abrasadora sensación abandonara mi piel, ni yo sintiera deseos de que lo hiciera.

- _Garret, suéltala_.-creí oír a Edward.

- _¿Qué opinas, duende?_

- _No la hará daño_.- respondió Alice.- _La ha sorprendido, eso es todo._

- _No ha debido abordarla así._- se quejaba otra voz de mujer.

- _Ha sido culpa mía, Edward. Estábamos viendo una película animadamente, y salió corriendo._- explicaba Rosalie.

Los brazos que me rodeaban aflojaron lentamente su presa, pero las imágenes se sucedían unas detrás de otras. El bebé crecía ante mis ojos, y tan pronto lo tomaba entre mis brazos, como corría detrás de él, persiguiéndolo por toda la casa.

Sentía la presencia de Edward acompañándome en cada uno de esos recuerdos, porque eso es lo que eran, recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi mente, buscando frenéticamente su igual, y despertando otros muchos. Dándolo de comer, acunándolo, viéndolo dormir entre mis brazos…

¿Dormir? Aquello no podía ser cierto. Y entonces la vi. Porque era una niña. Una niña cuyo rostro ya había visto antes. Una niña de cabello broncíneo ondulado y ojos color chocolate. Una niña de piel asombrosamente pálida y mejillas sonrosadas, cuyo corazón humano latía con fuerza y cuyo aroma a freesias, miel y tenue luz del crepúsculo me asaltaba y envolvía de calor.

- _¿Bella?_- oí a lo lejos la voz de Edward, teñida de dolorosa preocupación.

Intenté centrarme y me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar suavemente, la intensidad de las sacudidas aumentando por segundos.

- _Garret, aléjate._- advirtió Edward, gruñendo.- _¿Bella?_

- _¿Mamá?_- oí una hermosa voz frente a mí.

Mis ojos se enfocaron entonces en el rostro que tenía ante mí. Tenía los mismos rasgos que la niña de mis recuerdos, sólo que más maduros. Era la jovencita más deliciosamente radiante que podía conjurar mi imaginación. Sólo que el latido de su corazón era muy real, y el calor que emanaba de ella, y que se concentraba en mi mejilla, tan intenso que casi quemaba. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, podían ser la mezcla perfecta entre Edward y yo… ¿Mamá?

Sentí mis piernas volverse de mantequilla, y me precipité al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, desmadejada.

- _¡BELLA!_- oí a Edward, que frenaba mi caída con sus fuertes brazos, envolviéndome protectoramente.

Estaba confusa, como atontada. Sentía el calor muy cerca de mí, pero la llamarada que quemaba mi mejilla ya no estaba.

- _¿Papá?_- gimió la voz, que empezaba a hacer eco en mi mente.

- _¿Alice? Jasper…_- reclamaba Edward.- _¡Alice!_

- _¡Edward, no me presiones! No puedo estar segura…_- se quejaba angustiada Alice.

- _Jazz…_

- _Es su mente, Edward. No su cuerpo. Su cuerpo está como dormido, o extenuado. Pero ella está bien. Está refugiada en sí misma, como tú las otras veces._- oí a Jasper.

- _¿Como yo?_

- _Sí, Edward. Como cuando viste que la habían secuestrado, y cuando perdimos toda pista. Cuando viste la grabación de Kate…_- explicaba Alice en un murmullo casi imperceptible.- _Tu mente se evadía y parecías catatónico._

- _Papá, yo… lo siento. Lo siento mucho._- sollozaba ¿mi hija?

- _Te pedí que no nos siguieras, Nessie. Te lo supliqué…_- susurraba Edward.

- _Yo sólo quería ayudar… Necesita recuerdos… Yo puedo…_- gemía mi niña.

- _Necesita tiempo, Nessie. Esto… Esto es demasiado fuerte… Ella te recuerda, te lo aseguro, cariño… Pero no así… No así…_- musitaba Edward.

Creía sentir su mano acariciando mis cabellos, pero no podía estar segura, tan sumamente ligero parecía su toque. Oía un lamento perderse en el aire y llegar a mi oído en un levísimo susurro, y noté que alguien se agachaba a mi lado, cuando una fuente de calor ondeó en dirección a mi cuerpo, y una húmeda caricia resbaló por el dorso de mi mano, caliente, y con olor a sal, llamando poderosamente mi atención.

- _Nessie, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?_- llamó Alice, su voz extrañamente ¿animada?

Cuando la presencia ardiente de mi hija parecía alejarse de mí, mi mano cobró vida y trató de aferrarse a ella, deteniendo su movimiento. Oí entonces varios suspiros, y gente alejándose.

No podía entender nada. Necesitaba respuestas, pero no encontraba la forma de preguntar, ni mi voz. Aquello ella literalmente imposible, los vampiros no tenían hijos, su cuerpo no cambiaba, por lo que las hembras no podían llevar adelante un embarazo. Pero aquella criatura era real. Su calor, el latido de su corazón, eran demasiado reales, y las imágenes en mi mente también. El bebé, verlo crecer poco a poco ante mis ojos, no parecía ninguna clase de alucinación o espejismo.

Y si así era, si era cierto y yo tenía una hija ¿cómo era posible que la hubiera olvidado por completo? ¿Merecía acaso la felicidad de ser amada por Edward, cuando había sido capaz de borrar algo tan inconmensurablemente importante de mi pensamiento? Mi hija, sangre de mi sangre, enterrada en mi memoria como si de un mal recuerdo se tratase, cuando ahora empezaba a rememorar lo viva que me había sentido queriéndola, cuidándola, enseñándola…

- _¿Bella?_- me llamó Edward.- _Bella, por favor, háblame… No llores…_

¿Llorar? Distinguí entonces mis sollozos de los de mi hija. ¿Cómo no llorar? Si aquello era cierto, si ella existía, significaba que había ignorado su existencia después de haberla llevado en mi vientre. Me sentía horrible, desnaturalizada…

- _Bella, háblame…_- rogaba Edward.- _Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No sabía cómo contártelo… Me bastaba con que recordaras su rostro aunque no supieras quién era…_

- Mi hija.- susurré.

* * *

TRADUCCIÓN DEL DIÁLOGO ENTRE EL VENDEDOR Y CLAUDIA:

- Buenos días.- saludé al dueño de la empresa de alquileres.

- Buenos días, Srta., caballero… ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

- Verá, unos amigos y yo tenemos pensado pasar un fin de semana navegando, y necesitaríamos alquilar un yate.- comencé a explicar.

- ¿Tiene alguna preferencia, Srta.? Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar algo que se ajuste a sus peticiones, dentro de mi flota…- contestó el hombre, mientras se sentaba ante su escritorio, extendiendo un álbum con fotos de las embarcaciones que poseía.- Tome asiento, por favor.

Sonreí abiertamente. El trato familiar que el vendedor me ofrecía era de lo más propicio para mis intenciones.

- La verdad es que ya he recibido algunas referencias sobre una de sus embarcaciones, y ésta se ajusta a nuestras necesidades…

- ¿Y podría saber el nombre de la afortunada?- se interesó el buen hombre.

- Déjeme recordar…- remoloneé, adrede, hojeando las fotos, buscando el yate concreto.- Era… algo mágico… ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está!

Giré el álbum hacia el vendedor, dejándolo un poco lejos, para que tuviera que estirar su brazo, y tiré el órdago, sonriendo con felicidad desbordante.

- "O Feitizo do Mar".- anuncié.- Ésta es.

La tristeza del gesto del vendedor me invitó a sonreír sibilinamente. Si su motivo era algo parecido a lo que yo imaginaba, el plan iba muy bien.

- Lamento informarle, Srta, -introdujo el hombre, mientras tecleaba afanosamente en su ordenador, sosteniendo el álbum abierto por la página de la foto del yate con una mano.- que dicho yate no está disponible, en estos momentos.

- ¡Oh, no! No me diga eso… ¿se me han adelantado?- lamenté

- "O Feitizo do Mar" fue alquilado… recientemente.- remoloneó el vendedor.- Hasta nuevo aviso.

Por tiempo indefinido.

- Escuche.- llamé su atención, alargando el brazo de manera astuta, haciendo descansar mi mano encima de la que él tenía encima del álbum.- ¿Podría decirme las condiciones de ese contrato?

Los ojos del hombre se quedaron fijos en los míos por un momento, después clavados en algún punto indefinido de la pared, y sus pupilas se dilataron perceptiblemente. Mío.

- Pago puntual por transferencia bancaria a la cuenta de la empresa. Discreción máxima. Nos devolverán el yate en cuanto decidan prescindir de él, de alguna u otra manera.- respondió obedientemente, volviendo la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador.

Obvio. La transferencia podría hacerse cada mes desde una cuenta diferente. Aún me quedaba un as en la manga, no obstante. Y esperaba que, debido a la precipitación de la huida, la suerte me dejara usarlo.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de localizarlo? Me resisto a creer que no tienen ninguna medida de seguridad para prevenir la pérdida de la embarcación.- interrogué.

- Todas nuestras embarcaciones pueden ser localizadas en cualquier momento. La baliza de socorro tiene un sistema para activarla a distancia, y ser rastreada por satélite, para impedir cualquier tipo de actividad delictiva.- informó obedientemente el hombre.

- Active la baliza del yate "O Feitizo do Mar", y hágalo ya.- ordené con rotundidad.

El vendedor dirigió su vista al ordenador y comenzó a teclear distintas instrucciones, con completa concentración en su tarea. Yo, mientras hojeaba el resto de las embarcaciones.

- Está hecho.- anunció al poco el hombre.

Me levanté de mi asiento de inmediato, reuniéndome con el vendedor frente al monitor del ordenador. Observé unos minutos la pantalla, hasta que entendí la información que tenía ante mí. Al lado del nombre del yate, parpadeaba insistentemente en rojo la palabra: "activado".

- ¿Y la localización?- pregunté al hombre, notando que mi impaciencia aumentaba por segundos.

Los mismos segundos que tardó la pequeña ventana en asomarse por la pantalla, anunciando la llegada de un correo electrónico a la bandeja de entrada.

- Ábralo.- ordené tajantemente.

El texto del mensaje era breve, pero esclarecedor. Contenía las coordenadas exactas de latitud y longitud donde permanecía atracado el barco.

- ¿Claudia?- oí que Alec me llamaba.

La emoción me había paralizado unos segundos, pero estaba más que segura de que mi rostro destellaba pura luz, tal era la felicidad que me embargaba.

- ¿Sería posible que consultara ahora mismo esas coordenadas, para mí?- pedí con una amabilidad extrema, y siendo muy consciente del gesto de pánico que cruzaba el rostro de Alec.

Cualquiera sabría que la expectación corría por mis venas en forma de peligrosa ponzoña, que tensaba todos y cada uno de mis músculos, y me preparaba para asestar mi golpe de gracia al desdichado patrón. Decirme que no en ese momento tendría gravísimas consecuencias, tanto era de poderosa aquella sensación.

- Claro, déjeme ver.- accedió el vendedor, abriendo el navegador de Internet. Introdujo las coordenadas en una página y esperamos unos segundos, tras los cuales, la página se volvió azul, y apareció una cruz roja en medio de la nada.

- ¡Qué extraño!- exclamó el vendedor.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Uy, ¡qué poquita gente está comentandoooooo. :( ¿Dónde están mis niñas lindas? ¡Que os echo muuucho de menoooos! Snifff...

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno: "Sobresalto"**

Miré a la joven y alargué mi mano, acariciando sus cabellos.

- Tiene tu pelo.- le dije a Edward, mi voz no más fuerte que un susurro, admirando las hebras entre mis dedos.

A diferencia del suyo, rebelde, el de la joven caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda.

- Sólo el color.- musitó él, sin dejar de acariciar el mío, arrullándome.

Me sentía sucia aceptando sus mimos, pero al mismo tiempo, los necesitaba con locura, ansiaba encontrar un consuelo a mi amargura. La suavidad del toque de Edward ataba mi mente a la realidad, impidiéndome volver a hundirme en la quietud.

- Y sus ojos…

- Son los mismos que tú tenías siendo humana. Aquellos profundos orbes del color del chocolate que me hacían derretir literalmente.- contestó Edward.

- Su tez es tan pálida…- proseguí, acariciando su mejilla, que al momento se ruborizó en un delicioso tono rosado.- Oh.

- Pálida como yo, y tímida como tú.- bromeó Edward.

Mi hija soltó una risilla nerviosa, que sonó tan ligera y juvenil que las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron levemente hacia arriba.

Me incorporé, sin dejar que Edward soltara su abrazo, descansando uno de sus brazos en mi cintura, y me fijé en los labios de la joven, delineándolos con la yema de mis dedos, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, dándome la oportunidad de estudiar sus rasgos como si yo hubiera perdido la vista, y la única manera en que podía reconocerla fuera repasar sus facciones, leerlas en su rostro, y ver la luz.

- Son como los tuyos, sí.- se adelantó Edward.- Incluyendo el delicioso puchero que se forma al tener el labio superior un poco más grueso de lo normal.

La voz de Edward acariciaba las palabras, embriagándome, llenándome de la adoración y el amor que vertía en cada una de ellas.

- Pero su corazón late…- susurré, secando la humedad de sus mejillas.- Y llora…

- Y también duerme, como un tronco.- añadió Edward, divertido.- Pero es dura como el mármol, y fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros. Y se alimenta como nosotros…

- Y su fragancia es la de un vampiro: huele a freesias…

- Como tú.

- Y a miel…

- Como yo… y a tenue luz del crepúsculo.

- Tu momento favorito del día.- recordé

- Es nuestra mezcla perfecta.- anunció Edward.

- Es un milagro…- califiqué yo.

- Nuestro milagro personal.- completó él.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunté sin poder evitarlo, el asombro y la fascinación tiñendo mi voz.

- Aún eras humana cuando me tomé como mi esposa.- contestó él escuetamente.

- Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre…- gemí.

- Renesmee Carlie.- contestó ella.- Reneé y Charlie eran tus padres.

- Renesmee…- repetí, abrazándola, y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.- Perdóname, te lo ruego… Perdóname por no recordarte.

Pasó sus brazos rodeando mi espalda y sentí todo su calor abrazándome, reconfortándome, pese a su intensidad, y rompí de nuevo a llorar sin lágrimas, avergonzada por mi falta. La mano de Edward frotaba suavemente mi espalda, tratando de calmarme.

- Siento habértelo ocultado, Bella, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. Quería evitarte esto… Quería que lo recordaras por ti misma, para que el dolor fuera menor que si chocabas violentamente contra la realidad.- explicaba Edward.

Alcé mi rostro hacia ella, y volví a secar las lágrimas que su silencioso llanto estaba vertiendo.

- Ojalá yo pudiera verter las lágrimas que brotan de tus ojos, mi vida. Lágrimas que realmente expresaran mi dolor.- musité, con el corazón encogido.- ¿Qué es mayor dolor, Edward? ¿Saber que olvidé a mi hija, el milagro que ambos creamos? ¿O que tu amor por mí es tan grande, que eres capaz de ocultármelo para evitarme este sufrimiento, si a ti también te olvidé?

Estrechaba con fuerza a mi hija, maravillándome al sentir los latidos de su corazón contra mi sien, sin que estos despertaran ninguna sensación de sed en mi organismo, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a él.

- Isabella, mírame.- pidió Edward, apartando su mano de mi espalda.

Me incorporé echando de menos al instante su contacto, buscándole con la mirada.

**Pv Edward**

- ¿Qué es mayor dolor, Edward? ¿Saber que olvidé a mi hija, el milagro que ambos creamos? ¿O que tu amor por mí es tan grande, que eres capaz de ocultármelo para evitarme este sufrimiento, si a ti también te olvidé?- sollozó Bella, abrazando a Nessie, como si creyera que al soltarla se disolvería en el aire.

- Isabella, mírame.- le rogué.

Ya había tenido suficiente. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a pedirme perdón por algo de lo que ella no tenía la culpa? Era Claudia la que había invadido su mente y enterrado sus recuerdos en algún recoveco oscuro que no había logrado contenerlos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlos desaparecer.

Retiré mi mano de la espalda de Bella, sintiendo al momento la pérdida de la suavidad de su piel, aun llevando mi gruesa sudadera. Bella debió sentirla también, porque se incorporó de inmediato, en respuesta a mi petición, girándose para encararme. Su rostro reflejaba lo desamparada e insignificante que se sentía y la culpa que la atenazaba, el brillo de sus pupilas apagándose por momentos. No, eso no. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

Tomé su rostro acongojado entre mis manos y la besé. Primero dulcemente, acariciando la seda de sus labios, arropándolos con los míos para que dejaran de temblar.

Y cuando ella suspiró, entreabriéndolos, sostuve mis manos en su cuello y profundicé mi respuesta, bebiendo de su aliento e insuflándole el mío propio, ofreciéndole el aire que necesitaba para liberar la opresión de su pecho, para poder sentirse viva y respirar. Sentí sus manos enredarse en mi pelo, y gemí victorioso, alejándome unos segundos, y apoyando mi frente en la suya.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Bella. Sólo demostrarte día a día que lo que nos une, lo que sientes, es real. Y nada ni nadie puede hacerlo desaparecer completamente, porque nuestro destino siempre fue estar juntos, y ser exultantemente felices por toda la eternidad.- le dije, mi voz destilando amor puro.

- Entonces, ¿por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué me han hecho esto?- preguntó Bella.- Si nuestro destino es estar juntos, ¿por qué obligarme a olvidarte? ¿Por qué separarme de ti?

- Temo encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, mi amor.- confesé, mirándola intensamente, mientras Nessie se revolvía ligeramente, a nuestro lado.- Podéis pasar.

- Lamento todo esto, Edward.- se disculpó Kate, entrando en la sala seguida por el resto, y por un arrepentido Garret, que miraba a Bella avergonzado.

- Bella, ellos son Garret y Kate.- presenté, incorporándome, y ofreciendo mi mano para que Nessie y ella se pusieran también de pie.

- Kate, he de daros las gracias… Si no hubieras estado en la selva, aún estaría en Volterra preguntándome quién era yo en realidad. Me habéis devuelto a mi familia, y nunca sabréis lo que mucho que os debo.- expresó Bella, enterneciéndome.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, y besé con adoración la raíz de sus cabellos.

- También te considero parte de mi familia, Bella. Y por lo tanto, no hemos hecho sino asegurarnos de que la familia siga unida. Cuando recuerdes lo que nos une, lo entenderás.- aceptó Kate.

- Bella, lamento lo de antes.- expresó Garret.- Rugiste, y temí que dañaras a Nessie… No sé cómo pude pensar que…

- No te disculpes, Garret, hiciste lo correcto.- concedió Bella.- Me sentí amenazada y la habría atacado, de no habérmelo impedido. Gracias.

- _Intenté avisaros, pero no cogías el móvil_…- justificó Alice.

- Se quedó sin batería, debido a tu insistencia.- contesté en voz alta.

Mi queja fue recompensada con el hábil lanzamiento de un pequeño objeto negro que atrapé al vuelo, sin problemas. El cargador de mi móvil. Lo sostuve en alto, en silencioso agradecimiento, sonriendo levemente, y me alejé unos segundos de Bella y de Nessie, para recuperar mi móvil, que Bella había soltado cuando Nessie la sorprendió, y conectarlo al primer enchufe que encontré libre en la salita.

- ¿Dónde está la tía Rose?- preguntó Nessie.- Me gustaría seguir viendo la película… ¿Mamá, quieres venir conmigo?

- ¿Qué película veíais?- preguntó Bella, genuinamente interesada.

- Una de tus favoritas, mamá. "Brigadoon". La abuela Esme la metió en la maleta con tus cosas, para ayudarte a recordar.- respondió mi niña.

Sonreí. Ciertamente era una de sus favoritas. De ambas. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían visto juntas aquel musical. Se sabían de memoria los diálogos y las canciones, del mismo modo que yo, que gustaba de recitarlos y tararear al atento oído de Bella, y comprobar cómo se estremecía junto a mí. Incluso habíamos bailado al son de las dulces melodías…

- Rose y Emmett han ido a la torre de vigilancia.- contestó Jasper.- _Odio recordarlo, pero aún estamos en peligro._

Observé cómo Nessie tomaba de la mano a Bella y comenzaba a tirar de ella para llevarla a la sala de juegos, antes de volverme a encarar al resto de la familia presente.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Lo saben Carlisle y Esme?- interrogué.

- Habló con ellos en cuanto la recogimos en el aeropuerto.- informó Garret.- Cuando recibimos el mensaje, el avión ya iba de camino a Caracas…

- ¿Y Jacob?

- Se había reunido con Leah… Simplemente, cogió sus cosas, dinero, y se presentó en el aeropuerto.- explicó Kate.- Cuando habló con él por teléfono… bueno… digamos simplemente que no estaba muy contento.

Tendría unas palabras con Jacob sobre su extenso vocabulario y la conveniencia de hacer a mi hija partícipe del mismo. Pese a los intentos de Kate por no pensar en la conversación telefónica que Nessie y Jake habían mantenido, la sarta de groserías que nuestro amigo había proferido se había abierto paso en su mente, haciéndome rechinar los dientes.

Aunque hasta cierto punto, no le culpaba por no haber impedido la escapada de Nessie, su rebeldía y testarudez me eran bien conocidas. La vieja moto roja de Bella aún tenía un sitio en nuestro garaje, recordatorio de sus pequeñas locuras de adolescente, como cuando salí de caza, dejando a Alice a su cuidado, y se escapó a La Push, delante de sus narices. Nessie había heredado aquella determinación, que al igual que a su madre, podía ponerla en más de un aprieto.

Sí, yo ya había pensado que Nessie podía ayudar a Bella a recuperar los últimos quince años de recuerdos, volcando los suyos en su mente. Pero yo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Bella ante esa nueva invasión. Primero era necesario que Bella volviera a confiar en mí, y que recordara algunas cosas de nuestra vida, antes de someterla al don de nuestra hija. Nessie había evolucionado, y ahora podía seleccionar la imagen que quería comunicar de entre todo lo que había vivido, como hacía unos minutos, cuando había volcado una selección de recuerdos que abarcaba desde el momento de su nacimiento, hasta varios años después. ¡Era impresionante! Podía pensar en un hecho en concreto, por insignificante que este fuera, y reproducirlo en tu mente con total exactitud, pasara el tiempo que hubiera pasado. Mentirla era imposible. Reeditar las conversaciones paternas, impensable.

Yo esperaba que Bella hubiera logrado recordarla antes de permitir que ella intentara ayudarla. Esperaba incluso que no lo intentara antes de estar de vuelta en casa. En su precipitación, Nessie había ignorado deliberadamente el hecho de que nosotros estábamos ocultándonos, no de vacaciones.

Jasper tenía razón. En mi ansia por recuperar a Bella, no había dedicado ni un solo segundo a pensar por qué de repente aparecía una vampira con un don tan dañino como el de Claudia, que además pertenecía a la guardia Vulturi, de los que no habíamos tenido noticia alguna durante años, secuestrando a Bella de la noche a la mañana, manipulando sin piedad alguna su mente para que olvidara por completo quién era, los diecisiete años que habíamos vivido juntos, y a nuestra hija… Por supuesto que había cosas que prefería que jamás recordara, como la caza de James y la persecución de Victoria, o los meses que pasé alejado de ella, sumiéndola en la depresión, haciéndola creer que no la amaba ni la había amado. Pero era una esperanza vana, puesto que cuando preguntara por el muchacho nativo de sus recuerdos tendría que hablarle de Jacob, y aquella época agridulce saldría a la luz.

- _Edward, reúnelos. Esto es importante_.- oí a Rose, que se acercaba a la casa corriendo.

Me tensé. Venía apurada, y eso era muy inusual. Lo que quisiera contarnos no iba a ser de nuestro agrado, y del mío, menos aún.

- Rose ha encontrado algo. Quiere que la esperemos.- anuncié en voz alta, contento de comprobar que tras aclarar las circunstancias de la llegada de Nessie, Alice y Kate permanecieran en el sofá charlando animadamente, y Garret y Jasper no me quitaran el ojo de encima, preocupados por mi salud mental.

- Tenéis que oír esto.- interrumpió Rose, entrando en el salón como una exhalación.

**Pv Alice**

Rose estaba realmente alterada. Parecía como si hubiera venido hasta la casa corriendo al límite de su capacidad. Detuvo su frenética carrera y se situó en el centro, extendiendo hacia nosotros el walkie talkie que usábamos para comunicarnos con la casa desde la torre.

La visión fue breve, pero clara. Y se la oculté a Edward con todas mis fuerzas. Salíamos corriendo de la casa, cada pareja con un walkie, pero no sabía por qué. No quería alterarle más.

Me centré en la gente que tenía a mi alrededor, y noté la tensión, incluso la de Jasper, envarado a mi lado.

Fue entonces cuando oí la señal, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- No puede ser una señal de radio.- afirmé, clavando mis ojos en Edward, rígido a la espalda de Rose, y después en Jasper, mientras el extraño pitido salía del altavoz constantemente intermitente: pi, pi, pi, pi.

- No. El inhibidor está conectado. Pero está claro que algo en la isla está emitiendo esa señal, y que tenemos que averiguar qué es.- contestó Jasper inmediatamente, saliendo como un bólido de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo la descubristeis, Rose?- preguntó Edward.

- Yo… Tenía el aparato en la mano. Estaba conectándolo, cuando Emmett vino por detrás y… me asustó. Se me movió el dedo sobre el sintonizador, y de repente, se empezó a oír ese pitido intermitente. Emmett me envió rápidamente a avisaros. La recepción es más fuerte desde aquí.- explicó Rose.

Obviamente, Emmett no la había _asustado_. Pero lo importante era justamente lo último que había dicho. Que desde la casa la señal se oía más claramente.

- Si no me equivoco, eso quiere decir que lo que quiera que sea que está emitiendo esa señal, está en esta parte de la isla, ¿no?- aventuró Garret.

- ¡Precisamente!- contestó Jazz, entrando en la salita con unas bolsas de plástico de donde empezó a sacar el resto de walkie talkies que habíamos comprado, lanzándole uno a Edward, y otro a Garret, y un paquete de pilas a Kate, y otro a mí, sentándose de nuevo a mi lado para empezar a abrir un tercer paquete para nosotros. En pocos segundos, los walkies estaban desprovistos de su envoltorio, y las pilas volaban al interior de los aparatos para ponerlos a funcionar. Acto seguido, Rose bajó el volumen de su receptor y Edward, Garret y Jasper manipularon el sintonizador hasta localizar la señal en cada uno de los walkies en funcionamiento.

- Kate y yo rastrearemos el terreno entre la playa y la casa.- afirmó Garret poniéndose en camino.

- La playa y el muelle son cosa nuestra.- ofreció Jasper tomándome de la mano y echando a correr.

Rose y Edward discutían sobre informar a Bella cuando salíamos corriendo por la puerta, y a pocos metros de la casa, la visión fue tan fuerte que encegueció todos mis sentidos, y mi mano se resbaló de la de Jasper.

- ¿Alice?- preguntó Jazz, frenando en seco.

Sin mediar palabra, eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia la playa, con Jasper mascullando y pegado a mis talones. Agradecía que fuera él el que llevaba el receptor, porque lo habría aplastado entre mis manos en cuanto la imagen vino a mí. Claro que, gracias a mi clarividencia, el walkie ya casi no hacía falta.

Cuando ya casi pisaba el muelle, Jasper me alcanzó, agarrándome por la cintura, y alzándome del suelo.

- ¡Jazz!- chillé.

- ¿Qué has visto, Alice?- demandó, antes de quedarse helado, escuchando el aparato, que había enganchado al cinturón para poder seguirme. La señal llegaba mucho más clara.- ¿Los barcos?

- Nuestro yate.- aclaré, reanudando mi carrera una vez que Jazz me devolvió al suelo.

Cuando ambos llegamos a la cubierta del yate, otra visión me golpeó, y llevé a Jasper de la mano hasta el puente de mando, siguiendo sus dictados. En cuanto pisamos el puente de mando, Jasper voló hasta arrodillarse frente al baúl que yo había visto, y pulverizó el candado entre sus manos.

- No, no, no, no…- repetía, abriendo la tapa del contenedor, y hurgando frenético entre su contenido, hasta sacar un paquete con una anilla, y salir a cubierta con él. Ni bien pisó las tablas, tiró de la anilla y desplegó el bote salvavidas.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado

A/N: No me cansaré una vez más, de daros las gracias por seguir apoyándome en este proyecto, por vuestras alertas y por vuestros favoritos. Sois geniales. ¡Ah! Y por los comentarios, cómo no.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos: "Acechados"**

Comprendí en ese momento qué era el aparatito que se había colado en mi mente en los últimos segundos. La baliza que se activa cuando se abre el bote salvavidas, y que emite una señal fácilmente rastreable, para facilitar el rescate en caso de naufragio.

- ¿Puedes rastrearlo aunque lo destruya?- preguntó Jasper, sosteniéndola entre sus manos, la lucecita roja parpadeante desafiándonos.

- Sólo necesito la marca y el modelo para averiguar qué tipo de señal emite.- confirmé.

Con esto, Jasper arrancó la tapa de la batería y la sacó del aparato. La lucecita roja se apagó, y la señal desapareció del altavoz del walkie. Un instante después, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar.

- ¿Edward, dónde estás?- pregunté nada más descolgar.

- En la casa.- masculló él entre dientes.

Las comisuras de mis labios dibujaron una levísima sonrisa. Rose no le había dejado moverse de allí, y había ido a rastrear en su lugar. Y si había atisbado mi visión, estaría pendiente de tener noticias mías.

- Perfecto.- contesté.- Conéctate a internet. Voy a mandarte un correo con instrucciones y quiero que las sigas al pie de la letra, y que imprimas la hoja a la que llegues…

- Alice ¿lo habéis encontrado?- interrumpió Edward.- La señal se ha interrumpido.

- Está neutralizada. Haz lo que te digo.- contesté escuetamente.

- Alice ¿qué estaba emit…?

Colgué la llamada y comencé a escribir el mail. Tendría que esconderme detrás de Jasper para evitar que Edward me arrancara la cabeza por ser tan participativa y colaboradora, dado su estado de ánimo actual. El humo estaría saliendo por sus orejas cuando llegáramos de vuelta a la casa, y si las miradas matasen, yo caería fulminada. Lo que menos necesitaba Edward eran mis enigmas.

-_ Roger, aquí Garret, cambio_

¿Roger? Hombres…

- _Roger, aquí Jasper, cambio_.- contestó Jazz, sentado en el suelo de la cubierta.

- _Jazz, la señal se ha detenido. ¿Sabes algo? Cambio._

_- La señal ha sido neutralizada. Volved a la casa. Cambio y corto.-_ concluyó Jasper, apagando el aparato y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Jazz, ¡no!- me arrodillé frente a él y tomé sus manos entre las mías, para retirarlas de ahí.- No es culpa tuya.

- Te equivocas, Alice. Sí lo es. Si hubiera comprado el yate en lugar de alquilarlo, el dueño no tendría ninguna razón para activar ningún enlace con el barco…- explicaba él, mirándome avergonzado.

Acaricié su rostro, enternecida. ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte físicamente podía mostrarse tan vulnerable? Admitiendo en silencio sus sentimientos, se inclinó sobre la palma de mi mano, buscando un poco de consuelo a su malestar, y sin pensarlo le obsequié con un tierno beso en los labios, suave, sin más intenciones que las de calmar su desasosiego. Lo sentí cerrar los ojos mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus fuertes manos, acariciándolo con ternura infinita.

- Gracias.- respondió alejándose unos milímetros de mis labios.

- Todos cometemos errores, y no por eso nos dejan de querer. Yo no voy a dejar de quererte, y lo sabes.- afirmé, incorporándome y tirando suavemente de él.- Vamos, Edward tiene que estar subiéndose por las paredes…

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi Coronel!- contestó él entonces, con un brillo travieso en la mirada que apenas me dio tiempo a asimilar, puesto que de improviso, me agarró por la cintura y me cargó a su hombro, como un saco de patatas, haciéndome exclamar un gritito de sorpresa. Mis puños golpeaban juguetonamente en su espalda mientras él echaba a correr para regresar cuanto antes al lado de nuestro hermano.

- ¡Jasper Whitlock! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Aún tengo que mandar el mensaje!- me quejé por la postura.

Ante su silenciosa negativa, me vi obligada a teclear boca abajo, mientras Jasper me sostenía en el sitio, asegurando mis piernas. Casi me da algo cuando, a pocos metros de la entrada a la casa, giró su cabeza y me pegó un mordisco en el trasero para, justo después, dejar que mi cuerpo resbalara por el suyo hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo, sin que sus manos sintieran ninguna necesidad de soltar mi cintura, ni sus ojos de vencer el impulso de clavarse en los míos. Parpadeé.

- Siento interrumpir este momento, y no sabes cuánto…- carraspeé.- Pero si no entramos por esa puerta, Edward saldrá por ella para arrastrarnos dentro por las orejas.

Suspiró pesadamente y tomó mi mano para dirigirme al interior del edificio. En el salón, Kate y Garret permanecían sentados en el sofá observando a Edward, quien sostenía con manos temblorosas lo que supuse era la hoja que yo le había mandado imprimir.

Solté mi mano de la de Jasper al ver el estado de sus nervios, y le arrebaté el folio antes de que lo hiciera trizas entre sus manos, mientras que Jazz puso los restos del aparato en su lugar. Sentí la mano de Edward cerrarse lentamente sobre él, como si deseara darle una muerte lenta y agónica, aun sabiendo que eso era imposible, mientras yo leía rápidamente los datos de la hoja.

- ¿Dónde está Rose?- preguntó Jasper.

- Ha vuelto a la torre de vigilancia, con Emmett.- contestó Kate.

- El aparato utiliza una conexión wifi para mantenerse conectado con el servidor.- comencé a explicar.- Se pone en funcionamiento mediante la activación de un código introducido desde el servidor, y emite una señal que es rastreada por satélite. Sólo es necesario que permanezca unos pocos segundos encendido para que el sistema envíe un correo electrónico al servidor, especificando las coordenadas exactas de la situación geográfica de la nave en cualquier lugar del mundo.

- ¿Es posible averiguar cuánto tiempo lleva encendido?- susurró Edward, sin terminar de aplastar el mazacote de plástico y circuitos.

- Tardaríamos más en averiguarlo que en trazar un plan de defensa.- lamenté.

- ¡Es suficiente!- exclamó Edward, cerrando la mano de golpe y reduciendo el amasijo a un polvillo multicolor, que escapó de entre sus dedos vertiéndose sobre el suelo de la sala.- Lo primero es lo primero.

Contuve la respiración cuando la visión se presentó, tan nítida que sentí desfallecer, no había interferencias de ningún tipo, simplemente, lo vi todo negro. Sólo imaginarlo, me hizo doblarme del dolor, pero no por ello fui menos consciente del frenazo de Edward ante el marco de la puerta, ni de la inmediata rigidez de su postura, ni de los fuertes brazos de Jasper, evitando que me desmoronara en el suelo.

- ¡Alice!- exclamó su voz, teñida de preocupación y asombro.- Alice, ¿qué has visto?

Como yo no contestaba, dirigió sus dudas a la única persona que podía saber lo que cruzaba por mi mente, y cuyos puños se apretaban fuertemente a sus lados.

- ¿Edward?

Pero ninguno de los dos podía contestarle, él demasiado ocupado en cambiar una y otra vez de planes, pero todos centrados en el mismo objetivo; y yo, viendo una vez tras otra las consecuencias de sus actos, hasta que mi pobre corazón no pudo más.

- No podrás protegerla fuera de esta isla.- gemí.

- Proteger ¿a quién?- cuestionó Jasper.

El estrépito hizo que Kate se despegara automáticamente del sofá, y Garret corriera a sujetar a Edward, cuya mano se había empotrado contra la pared, dejando un bonito boquete tras de sí.

- ¡Ed!- gruñó Garret abrazándolo férreamente, contra las protestas de mi hermano, que gruñía y se retorcía para soltarse.- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡Estate quieto! ¡¿Es que quieres echar abajo la maldita pared?!

Kate había hecho amago de salir de la habitación, aprovechando que Garret había arrastrado a Edward lejos de la puerta y de la pared, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Bella aparecer ante el umbral de la puerta, con cara horrorizada, su mirada clavada en mi enfurecido hermano.

- Bella, será mejor que no te acerq…

- Nessie se ha quedado dormida, ve con ella, por favor.- interrumpió la petición de Kate, alzando la mano.- Edward, ¿qué es lo que…?

Viendo que Edward siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, concentrado en retorcerse contra Garret buscando descargar la ira que lo recorría, simplemente se acercó con decisión, repitiendo su nombre, llamándolo y arrullándolo suavemente, sin ninguna muestra de titubeo por su parte, y haciendo caso omiso a la violencia con la que se revolvía o la vehemencia con que Garret trataba de convencerla de que desistiera. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos sin dejar de llamarlo con voz sedosa, y lo obligó a mirarla, clavando sus ojos en él, hasta que sus pupilas fijaron su vista en ella.

Entonces Edward dejó de gruñir y retorcerse, y cuando se vio libre de los brazos de Garret, se abrazó a Bella como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Dejadnos solos.- pidió Bella, acariciando la cabeza de Edward.

No haría falta que nos lo pidiera dos veces. Me acurruqué contra Jasper y él me condujo hacia el patio trasero, seguido de Garret.

**Pv Edward**

Si no fuera porque el tiempo apremiaba, habría permanecido allí mismo, abrazado a Bella, hasta que amaneciera.

- Nunca te había visto así.- rompió Bella el silencio lúgubre que se había creado en la estancia.- ¿Qué va mal, Edward?

No existía una manera suave de explicarle lo que había leído en la mente de Alice, de modo que tomé sus manos, las manos de porcelana que me habían sacado de la furia que me había inundado y casi consumido en unos pocos segundos, y la llevé tirando lentamente de ellas hasta el sofá, sentándome frente a ella.

- Isla Esme ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro.- comencé, haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado, y comenzara a negar con la cabeza.- De alguna manera, Claudia ha conseguido que activen la baliza de socorro del yate que alquilamos, y tiene las coordenadas exactas de este lugar. Lo que…

- Estoy segura de que le ordenó al patrón que lo hiciera. Y de que ese hombre ya está muerto.- opinó Bella.- Entonces, ¿crees que viene hacia aquí?

- No lo creo, lo sé.- contesté, apretando su mano.- Ya debe estar vigilándonos. Lo que me ha alterado tanto…

- ¡Renesmee!- interrumpió de nuevo ella.

Asentí suavemente, apretando mi agarre un poco más. No quería que saliera corriendo.

- Bella, esto es importante. No hay manera de sacarla de la isla…

- ¿Por qué?

- … Alice ha visto…

- Alice ha visto ¿qué?

- Que si intentamos llevarla a tierra…- comencé, tomándome unos segundos para buscar la expresión exacta, contundente, pero suave, de hacerla ver la gravedad de la situación.- La perderemos.

- No.- gimió Bella, sus ojos bien abiertos.

El tono de mi voz había sido lo suficientemente lúgubre. Lo que yo había visto en la mente de Alice no era que Claudia fuera a desmemorizar a Nessie o a quien la acompañara, intentando protegerla. Alice lo había visto volverse todo negro. Claudia no se iba a contentar con borrarle la memoria. Iba a matarla. A ella, y a quien intentara huir de la isla.

¿En qué momento este desagradable asunto había desviado su objetivo inicial de perjudicar o dañar a mi familia, hacia el más radical de infligir dolor, sufrimiento y agonía?

No era que provocando la amnesia de Bella no me hubieran hecho sufrir ni causado dolor alguno, por supuesto. Pero podía agarrarme a la posibilidad de reencontrarla y hacerla recordar, como había ocurrido. Era reversible. ¿Matar? Matar no era en modo alguno reversible. Matar era la pena máxima de los Vulturi. ¿Por qué ahora?

- Seguimos sin saber qué es lo que quiere…

- Me quiere a mí.- contestó Bella.

- Tú no volverás con ellos, porque tú no decidiste libremente unirte a la guardia.- rebatí sujetando sus brazos.- Los Vulturi no siempre han usado los métodos más honorables para enrolar a los vampiros a sus filas, pero esto… Lo que han hecho contigo es vil hasta para ellos. Tu sitio está con nosotros, conmigo. Y haré lo que sea para que siga siendo así. Necesito tu ayuda…

- Claro.- interrumpió Bella una vez más.- Yo os protegeré.

- ¡¿Qué?!- alcé mi voz sin poder evitarlo.- ¡NO!

- Edward…

- ¡No!, ¡No, no, no! ¡Me niego!- exclamé.

- Edward…

- ¡No te quiero cerca de esa abominable arpía ni una sola vez más!- grité, sintiendo la furia volver a correr por mis venas.

- EDWARD

- Sólo dime cómo funciona su don, todo lo que hayas visto de él…- supliqué.

- ¡EDWARD!- exclamó entonces ella, asombrándome.- ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Vais a luchar con los ojos cerrados o vendados, o vais a cubriros de ropa para que no pueda tocaros? A mí no puede hacerme nada. Soy un escudo, ¿recuerdas? Soy la única persona en esta isla que puede hacerla frente.

- ¿Y si no viene sola?- pregunté, entre dientes, con rabia.

- ¿Te refieres a Alec? Ya me he batido contra él.- afirmó, haciendo que mis hombros cayeran bajo el peso de la vehemencia de sus palabras.- Edward, hay muchas cosas que no me estás contando, y si hay algo que sé, es que cuando Alec ayudó a Dietrich en la hora de adiestramiento durante mi estancia en Volterra, no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a él. Despertó en mí un recuerdo. Y eso sólo puede ser porque ya había sucedido. Ya os he protegido de Alec en otra ocasión. Y no sólo a la familia. Sino a todo un pequeño ejército. Aunque no puedo recordar por qué.

Gruñí ante la silenciosa súplica de sus insondables ojos. Me levanté del sofá, soltándola violentamente, y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, con la desesperación de una fiera enjaulada, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez, mientras ella me rebatía constantemente.

- Sabes que tengo razón, Edward…

- Ahora que te he recuperado, me pides que te deje exponerte a su influjo…- intenté explicarle, arrodillándome frente a ella.- Bella, ha cruzado la línea, está furiosa…

- Sólo se trata de cubriros con mi escudo para que no pueda manipularos, Edward.

- Para eso necesitas estar allí cuando ataque, Bella.- protesté, volviendo a recorrer arriba y abajo la habitación.

- Emmett y Garret pueden noquearla en segundos, o incluso Kate…

- ¿Y Alec?- rebatí.

- Entonces, anuladle primero a él. Una vez Alec no pueda cegaros, Claudia estaría indefensa si yo os cubro.- maquinó ella.

- Bella ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?- rogué que me escuchara.- Apenas estás recordando y ¿quieres enfrentarte a dos de los poderes más fuertes que conozco?... ¿Siquiera recuerdas cómo se usa ese escudo? Podrías debilitarte si la intensidad del ataque es demasiado contundente, y si tú eres el objetivo… No puedo volver a perderte.

Trataba de encontrar una manera de mantenerla alejada de la lucha, y no hallaba argumento alguno lo suficientemente fuerte. Bella llevaba razón. Busqué la mente de Alice, porque estaba seguro de que la decisión de Bella ya estaba tomada, y quería saber cuál era el resultado que traería. La imagen que me devolvió su mente era turbadora. Pensé en las estrategias que había mencionado hacía un rato.

- ¿Claudia necesita el contacto directo con la piel para manipularte?- pregunté, dejando de caminar.

- ¿Me dejarás cubriros las espaldas?- preguntó ella.

No sé por qué insistía en pedirme permiso. Ella ya sabía que no había otra solución. Quizá simplemente quería confirmar que yo entendía la necesidad de su presencia en la contienda, y que no me interpondría en su camino. Y por poco adecuado que eso fuera, no iba a resolver mis dudas a menos que yo claudicara.

- Te mantendrás a mi lado, y no harás nada que no se ciña al plan. Serás como el rey en el tablero de ajedrez.- indiqué.

- No necesito más.- concedió Bella, el alivio claro en su rostro.- Pero ¿tenemos ya un plan?

- Lo tenemos.- contestó Jasper, entrando en la sala seguido del resto, y con el walkie en la mano.

* * *

Bueno, pues se avecinan curvas...

Por otra parte, ¿qué tal el segundo trailer? A mí me ha dejado con la boca abierta, y sin palabras. Y eso a pesar de comprobar que han faltado atisbos de escenas muy importantes: los flashback de Rosalie y Jasper, el de la historia de los quileutes, alguna imagen de Bree -ya que va a tener novela propia...- incluso, alguna imagen de Seth, que se supone que va a ser muy importante -al menos en las novelas lo es, ¿lo será también en la peli?-. Lo cierto es que me he conformado viendo a Alice -creo que es ella- hacer esa pirueta en el aire... Las escenas de lucha prometen, y mucho.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Muchísimas gracias -no me cansaré de repetirlo- por seguir ahí, y por esperar pacientemente. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres: "Sitio"**

**Pv Claudia**

Asediar una isla entre dos era difícil, pero no imposible.

El hecho de que la islita estuviera claramente alejada de la civilización, como había podido comprobar alquilando una motora a nuestra llegada a Río, me obligaba a ir hasta allí a nado, o buceando, si no quería llamar la atención sobre nuestra visita.

Desconocía qué tipo de medidas de seguridad podrían haber tomado –aparte de borrar su localización de los mapas-, de modo que yo tendría que tomar algunas medidas estratégicas, por mi parte.

También desconocía incluso cuántas personas había en ese momento en la isla. ¿Habrían permanecido sus acompañantes con ellos? –el rubio y el armario de dos puertas que habían osado entretenerme mientras Bella se reunía con su marido; y la vampiro que había aparecido en aquella moto, evitando que inutilizara a Edward- ¿O les habían dejado solos? ¿Estaría la clarividente con ellos?

Buena cosa era que, de un tiempo a esta parte, me guiara por impulsos, en lugar de decisiones. No meditaba nada, simplemente me movía. Además, como aquella suerte de bruja no me conocía, ni había tenido trato alguno conmigo, las posibilidades de que yo apareciera en alguna de sus visiones se reducían al mínimo.

Había mandado a Alec en la motora para que estudiara la posición del sol con respecto a la isla durante el día, mientras yo me proveía en una incursión clandestina a un almacén de armas del material necesario para la operación, con tan buena suerte de disponer de un rato de nubes en la ciudad. Para los preparativos, las nubes eran indispensables. Para la ejecución de parte de mi plan, un inconveniente. Aunque también era verdad que sólo precisaba de unos pocos rayitos en el momento adecuado.

Miré mi aprovisionamiento, desplegado sobre la cama del hotel: las bombonas de oxígeno –necesarias para aparentar-, los trajes de neopreno –que protegerían convenientemente nuestra ropa de la humedad innecesaria-, y los contenedores estancos –que preservaban el delicado material para su correcto funcionamiento-.

Sonreí satisfecha. Casi paladeaba el caos que iba a crear.

-¿Pudiste comprobar lo que te ordené?- interrogué ávidamente en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él.

- Parece haber una torre construida en el punto más alto de la isla, aunque no pude acercarme mucho más. Temí que fuera una atalaya de vigilancia.- explicó Alec.

- Es por lo que necesitaba esa información, Alec. Nadie es tan tonto como para refugiarse en una isla en medio de la nada, sin proveerse de un romántico lugar desde donde otear el horizonte.- me burlé.- ¿Has calculado la distancia total que se puede vigilar desde esa torre, y la mínima?

- Al milímetro.- fue su respuesta.

- De acuerdo. Te mereces saber qué tengo en mente.- anuncié.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, salimos del hotel con todo nuestro arsenal, antes de que amaneciera. Teníamos la suerte de que la isla estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para que, en caso de ser avistados por los humanos esperando la hora de nuestra incursión, sólo se nos viera como dos brillantes reflejos en la distancia, un efecto óptico del sol sobre la superficie del mar.

La vista de un vampiro puede abarcar más del doble de la distancia de lo que abarca la de un humano –mucho más-, si bien es cierto que la precisión con que se perciben los detalles disminuye cuanto más se acerca a la línea del horizonte.

Y hasta allí habíamos conducido la lancha, en la espera del momento correcto en que pudiéramos lanzarnos al agua para acercarnos buceando a la isla.

Sí, lo sé. Iba a tomarme demasiadas molestias para trastocar la tranquilidad de los Cullen, pero si no se esperaban mi visita, caería sobre ellos con tal rapidez, que ni siquiera tendrían tiempo de reaccionar para evitar que los esclavizara.

Por supuesto, aún contaba con la posibilidad de que mi visita no les sorprendiera. De modo que, una vez en la isla, seguiría el primer rastro que encontrara, haciendo estallar la reacción en cadena. Rodearíamos la isla buscando sus lanchas y barcos, y después iniciaríamos la caza.

Utilicé las horas de espera detallándole a Alec lo que quería hacer, y sintiendo cómo se tensaban mis músculos ante la perspectiva del ruido que iba a levantar.

Cuando llegó el momento, Alec y yo nos sumergimos dejando la motora atrás, y llevando con nosotros los contenedores estancos. Alec hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando advirtió el esfuerzo que conllevaba bucear hasta la isla arrastrando aquella carga, pero no había otro remedio si queríamos que todo funcionase correctamente.

Quizá nos llevó un poco más de tiempo recorrer aquella amplia distancia, pero la euforia interna que estaba experimentando, paladeando casi la violenta confusión que estábamos a punto de crear, lo valía.

Cuando llevábamos unos kilómetros de recorrido, Alec levantó la mano, dejándome saber que debíamos sumergirnos aún más a partir de ese punto, a fin de no ser detectados siquiera como un par de sombras moviéndose a velocidad moderada bajo el agua. Me hubiera gustado decir que buceábamos a una velocidad más rápida de lo que era normal para cualquier criatura marina que frecuentara aquel hábitat. Pero lo cierto era que moría de ganas por abrir los malditos contenedores y sacar las cómodas mochilas que había en su interior, dejando atrás el peso extra.

Varios kilómetros más adelante, cuando la frecuencia de las maldiciones que le dedicaba a aquella panda de vampiros pijos, sibaritas, malcriados había ascendido alarmantemente, Alec disminuyó la velocidad y supe que habíamos llegado a la distancia mínima que se podía observar desde la supuesta torre de vigilancia.

Le indiqué entonces que podía soltar por un rato el contenedor, y que buceara en círculo alrededor de la isla, como le había dicho horas antes. Nuestro primer objetivo era localizar los barcos, y dejar el regalito. De ese modo evitaríamos una huida rápida, como la de Belém. Desde esa distancia, podíamos ver casi con suma claridad qué era lo que se encontraba delante de nosotros. De modo que, nos desplazaríamos en círculo hasta distinguir el calado de las embarcaciones, y volveríamos hasta los contenedores.

Tenía claro que, si no encontrábamos el muelle en los primeros ciento ochenta grados, haría una seña a Alec y dejaría una marca para volver al punto de partida y acercar los contenedores hasta el último punto rastreado y seguir completando el perímetro de la isla.

Pero cuando llevaba sesenta grados del arco de noventa que quería trazar, distinguí pletórica la eslora de los dos yates y otra pequeña sombra, que bien podía ser otra lancha como la que habíamos dejado en la línea del horizonte. Mis pupilas se ensancharon mientras colocaba la referencia para no pasarnos de largo, y ordené a Alec que se reuniera conmigo para trasladar los contenedores hasta allí.

Cuando llegué hasta el punto de encuentro, Alec esperaba sentado sobre su contenedor, y le hice entender por señas que sólo teníamos que cubrir sesenta grados para estar más cerca de deshacernos de la pesada carga. En cuanto recorrimos la distancia requerida, le indiqué que soltara el lastre para darme tiempo de sacar el brillante objeto del bolsillo en donde lo había guardado, y calcular en qué inclinación caían los rayos del sol en ese momento. Alec me había dicho en qué dirección se encontraba la torre, subí a la superficie para empezar la acción.

El pequeño espejo titiló reflejando eficazmente los rayos del sol en dirección a la torre, dándole a Alec el tiempo suficiente para nadar hacia la orilla más próxima con el contenedor sin ser visto, deslumbrando al posible vigía apostado en la atalaya. Repetí la maniobra un par de segundos más tarde, para prolongar el efecto, y acercarme yo, a continuación.

A ese punto, Alec ya tenía que haber lanzado un ataque preventivo para que yo pudiera abrir los contenedores, buscar las cargas y dejarlas convenientemente conectadas sin que nadie que pudiera intentar interceptarnos viera, oliera, u oyera absolutamente nada. Apenas me demoré unos segundos en colocar las cargas, y aunque mi garganta comenzó a picar ni bien me acerqué al yate "Feitizo do Mar", pronto detecté otro rastro más interesante, y volví donde me esperaba Alec, que miraba en dirección a un camino.

- Ya sabes qué hacer.- le dije.- Localicemos a Bella y demostrémosles que nadie se burla de la guardia Vulturi. Aceptaré el castigo por no atrapar a Cairé, pero no me presentaré en Volterra sin mi rehén.

Éste asintió y comenzamos a correr. El plan era sencillo: evitaría quedarme quieta todo lo posible, para no forzar ninguna visión de la brujilla, siguiendo rastros de vampiros en la zona. De ese modo trataría de localizar a Bella, y a cuanta persona la acompañara. Capturaría a alguno de sus seres queridos para obligarla a desactivar el escudo –que de seguro ya sabría usar- bajo amenaza, y volvería a desmemorizarla para llevármela, dejando al resto preguntándose qué hacían allí y dónde estaban, y sin modo de volver a tierra. Sí, una vez hubiera recuperado a Bella, el resto iba a olvidar convenientemente todo. Así tardarían un poco más en volver a meterse en mi camino.

Corrimos siguiendo los efluvios que había percibido rodeando el camino a una distancia prudente el uno del otro – y que pude identificar como pertenecientes a los vampiros que casi nos cercaron en Portobello-. Mis ánimos se veían renovados. Hice señas a Alec, para aclararle que seguíamos el rastro de dos vampiros, lo que no tuvo duda alguna en corroborar, y reanudé la carrera pensando que ninguno de los dos era Bella, pero si los capturaba, sería provechoso para mis planes de hacerla seguir mi voluntad.

Contuve el aliento cuando llegamos a una enorme mansión escondida que de no ser por la espesa vegetación que poblaba la isla, no habría pasado desapercibida desde la lejanía. Aparentemente, se veía abandonada, pero el rastro claramente llevaba allí. De modo que ése debía de ser el refugio de los Cullen dentro de la isla.

Apenas me detuve, Alec se reunió conmigo.

- Parece vacía.- afirmó nada más llegar a mi altura.- Aunque no cabe duda de que esta casita es suya.

Vacía no me servía de nada, pero a medida que nos acercábamos, nuevos rastros asaltaron mis sentidos. Demasiados.

- ¿A cuántos puedes percibir?- pregunté a Alec.

Poco me importaba si había tomado el té con ellos en alguna ocasión, y por eso sabía de sus gustos arquitectónicos. Saber cuántos estaban allí era mucho, muchísimo más importante ahora.

- No me gusta.- respondió Alec, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.- La casa está vacía, pero diría que recientemente ha estado aquí casi la familia entera.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar ante esta nueva información, un móvil vibró en una de las habitaciones, y nos lanzamos a su interior para comprobar quién llamaba, y si se daba la oportunidad, capturar a quien acudiera a responder la llamada. Volvía a picarme la garganta, pero mi mente estaba ahora en cosas más interesantes. A mi señal, Alec desplegó su niebla, para cubrirnos las espaldas.

El pequeño móvil plateado permanecía conectado a su cargador, y en la pantalla, papá Cullen trataba de hacerse notar. Uno menos.

- Veo que Carlisle parece no estar cerca.- anuncié, mostrándole a Alec la llamada entrante.- Aunque el resto tampoco.

- Deberíamos irnos.- recomendó Alec.

- _"Bella, Bella… ¿puedes oírme?"_

Al segundo siguiente, Alec sostenía un walkie, olvidado debajo de un cojín, en el mullido sofá de cuero de la sala.

- _"Dime, Rose."_

Y ésa era la voz de mi rehén. Hablad, hablad, y contadme por qué no estáis en casa.

- _¿Puedes ver algo? Hemos vuelto del paseo y hemos olido un rastro ajeno… Edward va para allá, está muy nervioso…"_

No podía ser tan bueno, ¿la torre? ¿Era Bella la que estaba en la torre? Salí corriendo de la casa en dirección a la atalaya, seguida de cerca por Alec, y sosteniendo aún el aparato. Si Bella era la vigía, y estaba allí sola, volver a secuestrarla iba a ser muy sencillo. Me relamía sólo de pensarlo, mientras oía cómo seguía la conversación.

- _"Sólo vi un reflejo muy intenso en el agua por unos segundos, pero Alice dice que su Tercer Ojo está en calma…"_

Hum, así que la clarividente estaba con ella. Bueno, aceleré el paso sabiendo que podía no estar sola, pero así podría divertirme un poco. Esperaba llegar antes que Edward hasta la torre, la cual pude comprobar, cuando llegué a la orilla del claro, no era más que el tronco más largo que habían encontrado en la isla, apuntalado en la tierra, y que sostenía una mínima plataforma asegurada a varios metros de altura por encima de los árboles, al más puro estilo de las atalayas de barco. Sólo faltaba la bandera pirata en lo alto del mástil. Aunque a ellos les pegara más un retrato de Benjamin Franklin.

Dos figuras saltaron de la plataforma corriendo en direcciones opuestas, como si las persiguiera la peste. Una era tan alta como Bella, y la otra, casi de la altura de Jane.

- ¡Ve a por aquella!- le ordené a Alec, mientras salía en persecución de Bella, enfurecida por haber perdido el elemento sorpresa.

Cuando Bella llegó hasta los árboles y se giró, encarándome con resolución, me di cuenta de mi estúpido error: había salido a campo abierto.

Jamás salgas a campo abierto cuando no sabes a cuántas personas estás persiguiendo. Me vi en el centro de la explanada rodeada no de uno ni de dos, sino de hasta seis vampiros a una distancia suficiente para que me fuera imposible salir corriendo de allí, estrechando su cerco a mi alrededor, lenta e implacablemente.

- ¡Alec! ¡Es una trampa!- chillé, cuando percibí otra sombra más, fuera del círculo, alejándose en su dirección.

Nos esperaban, pero ¿cómo…?

- Detectamos la señal que emitía la baliza de socorro y decidimos prepararte un comité de bienvenida.- contestó, sin que yo acabara de pensar la frase, quien yo sabía que era Edward, a mi espalda.- A fin de cuentas, te has tomado muchas molestias para formar parte de nuestras vidas.

Su tono cortés era frío como el acero, y tan peligroso como el filo de una katana.

- Disculpa, creo que no nos han presentado aún. Mi nombre es Claudia. Edward Cullen, supongo.- me dirigí a él, puesto que, aunque me flanquearan a ambos lados dos fuertes vampiros que bien podrían tumbar a Félix casi sin despeinarse, o al menos, presentarle buena batalla, siendo uno de ellos el armario de dos puertas al que seguí por las calles de Belém, él parecía ser el cabecilla.- Me siento decepcionada. Seis contra uno no es la defensa más honorable que podrías usar.

- No me siento orgulloso, la verdad.- respondió él con fingida pena.- Pero no he podido evitarlo. Has perjudicado gravemente a un miembro de su familia, y en eso, son inflexibles.

El tono vehemente de su discurso parecía el de un juez que estuviera a punto de impartir justicia.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- provoqué, clavando mi mirada en la suya, pensando inocentemente que Bella no habría activado su escudo alrededor. Ridículo. La barrera está fuertemente tejida a mi alrededor, cubriéndoles a todos ellos.

- Yo te arrancaría la cabeza en un solo segundo, si no necesitara respuestas.- amenazó abiertamente, su voz fría y firme, sus cerradas en sendos puños.

Percibí a mi espalda una exclamación ahogada procedente de Bella, sin duda. Edward Cullen no era famoso por su afán vengativo, ni mucho menos. Aquella amenaza no correspondía con la descripción que yo tenía de él.

- Y si no supiera que, de hacerlo, no sería mejor que ellos.- completó finalmente.

Ése sí era el mismo Edward Cullen que describían los archivos de la base de datos de la guardia Vulturi.

- ¿Todo este despliegue sólo para interrog…?

No pude acabar la frase, porque un rugido atroz surgió de entre los árboles, dejándome helada. No era un rugido de ataque o de fiereza, era de rendición, de debilitamiento extremo. Claro que, no fui la única en acusar una reacción ante el alarido de Alec. Uno de los vampiros salió de la formación, y ésta se cerró automáticamente para seguir conservando la ventaja. Y Bella flaqueó una décima de segundo, en la que creí ver afectación en las pupilas de Edward. Aunque lo cierto es que podría simplemente haberlo imaginado, porque la furia que lo tensaba había eliminado todo rastro de sus iris.

Volvimos a oír otro quejido, y lo tuve claro. Me importaba una mierda lo que le estuviera pasando a Alec, yo tenía que salir de allí, y aprovecharía la mínima oportunidad que estuviera a mi alcance.

Tenía a Edward justo enfrente de mí, los gigantes estaban en diagonal, y Bella se encontraba casi a mi espalda, en diagonal con una esbelta rubia, en clara posición defensiva.

Si Bella había bajado la guardia por los gritos de Alec, aunque sólo fuera un segundo, bastaba. Apenas tuve tiempo.

Decidí que necesitaba una distracción potente, y sabía que sólo tenía que apretar un botón. Por mi mente pasó una imagen de los barcos y, al mismo tiempo que sentí un estremecimiento recorrer el cuerpo de Edward, una voz de mujer chilló al otro lado de la explanada, y pude ver en mi visión periférica el movimiento en cadena de varios árboles, alejándose del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Ése era mi momento.

La confusión corrió por el cerco, y saqué el detonador del bolsillo. Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, Edward hizo amago de lanzarse contra mí, con los ojos desorbitados, y antes de que me alcanzara, activé las cargas y las tres explosiones resonaron con fuerza desde el muelle.

Desencadené lo impensable: la rubia giró su cabeza hacia la playa, Bella se dobló sobre sí misma emitiendo un quejido estremecedor, y Edward se paralizó por un segundo, que aproveché para escabullirme de su alcance, y ordenar al gigante que tenía delante de mí que me dejara huir, orden que obedeció dejándome paso al instante.

Eché a correr hacia los árboles, sin detenerme a pensar ni en Alec ni en capturar a Bella, sólo en escapar de allí. Era muy consciente de que el hecho de que la conmoción por los barcos fuera tan efectiva, no era por los barcos en sí, sino porque había algo en ellos que querían haber salvado, algo que ellos habían escondido. Y si lo había volado por los aires, no sólo Edward pediría mi cabeza.

- ¡ALICE!- rugió Edward.

Sentí cómo varios de ellos me seguían y apreté la velocidad. Pero al llegar a los árboles, otro de ellos chocó contra mí, y nos enzarzamos en varias llaves de lucha, él intentando que no lo tocara más de un segundo, pero aferrándome al segundo siguiente para no dejarme escapar, y yo tratando de soltar su férreo agarre, y tocarlo para ponerlo a mi merced, gruñendo por la efectividad del ataque. Yo no podía huir, ni tampoco someterlo. ¡Maldita Bella!

Entonces, un tercer brazo me agarró, y me sentí arder literalmente por dentro, mientras caía de rodillas al piso. Alargué mis manos intentando asir al propietario de aquel brazo, que hacía palidecer las torturas de Jane, me abrasaba. Y quedé atónita cuando vi el rostro de otra más de ellos. ¿Ocho en total?

Poco importaba ya lo estúpidamente impetuosa que había sido. El flujo de energía que habitualmente recorre mi cuerpo cuando someto a alguien se había paralizado. Me oí gemir como un gato asustado mientras sentía cómo se apagaba en mi interior, debilitándome por completo, y en respuesta, sonó un rugido atronador y fui empotrada contra un árbol.

El dolor hizo rodar mis ojos y apenas fui consciente de una mano férrea que apretaba mi cuello sin conmiseración.

-¡HABLA, MALDITA SEAS! ¡HABLA ANTES DE QUE TE ENVÍE AL INFIERNO DONDE PERTENECES!- rugió una voz delante de mí.

Gemí e hice un esfuerzo por centrar la mirada al frente, y ver al propietario de la mano que presionaba implacablemente mi cuello, recorrida por los temblores que contenían la fuerza que faltaba aplicar para terminar de romperlo. Así no podría hablar.

Ni sería necesario. Edward Cullen vibraba de ira, las aletas de su nariz inflándose una y otra vez a velocidades peligrosas, una grotesca mueca demente se perfilaba en sus labios, y un extraño brillo asomaba a sus ojos, mezcla de furia, rabia y… ¿dolor?

- ¿Quién te mandó secuestrar a Bella? ¿Por qué la persigues tan tenazmente? ¿Qué queréis de nosotros?- gruñó con fiereza, toda su actitud exigiendo pronta respuesta.

Y mi mente vagó a la imagen de mis reuniones en el jardín privado de Aro, sin que pudiera resistirme, mi energía vital escapándose.

- ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!- creí oír gritar a Bella.

Su mano se posó con decisión sobre el brazo tembloroso de Edward, y desvié mi vista hacia el objeto que le tendía.

- _"¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¡Papá, estoy bien!"_- oí una voz salir de él.

En el mismo momento en que mi cuello se vio liberado, dos fuertes brazos cerraron su presa sobre mi cuerpo, y otra voz susurró alterada en mi oído:

- ¿Conque "déjame huir", eh? ¿Me despisto medio segundo y ya me estás comiendo el tarro? No creas que habrá una segunda vez…

Agaché la cabeza, exhausta.

- "_¡Ness! ¡Nessie!"_- llamaba Edward a través del walkie.

- _"Tía Alice me llamó al móvil de mamá y salté en el último segundo"_- respondió una voz juvenil.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Nessie. Renesmee. Su hija había estado escondida en uno de los yates que hice estallar. De ahí la conmoción. De ahí la furia apenas controlada y el terror que había poblado los ojos de Edward cuando leyó la imagen de los barcos en mi mente. Había estado a esto de deshacerme de aquel engendro contra natura.

- ¡Edward, quieto!- oí a Bella, al mismo tiempo que alguien tiraba de mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.- gruñó Edward a escasos milímetros de mi cara.- Pero te mostraré la realidad, y me ayudarás a acabar con esta pesadilla, lo quieras o no.

* * *

Uffff! ¿Tensión? Jejeje...

Sería lógico que no supierais quién es quién en la contienda, hay alguna pista, pero he omitido nombres... Se aclarará más tarde.

Este era uno de los capítulos más importantes, así que espero no haberos decepcionado.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Vuelvo a la carga. Eso sí, lamentablemente, con un capítulo corto, de transición. Pero es que me emocioné después y quedaba demasiado largo. Eso quiere decir que ya está escrito, y lo único que tengo que hacer es pasarlo a limpio. Traduciendo, que esta vez no voy a desaparecer hasta el próximo mes, jiijiji.

Perdón por la excesiva tardanza, pero cuando la musa no se quiere aparecer, es un rollo. Muchísimas gracias a la gente que se sigue apuntando a las alertas -con cuentagotas, pero ahí están-, y sobre todo, a quienes me siguen dejando comentarios, porque le dan el sentido a lo que hacemos.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Cuatro: "Reflexiones"**

**Pv Bella**

Me dejé envolver por los brazos de Edward cuando fui capaz de asimilar la información que nos llegaba a través del walkie.

Minutos antes, había estado a punto de echar a perder todo el plan trazado por Jasper, al oír las explosiones en la playa, la guinda del pastel que se había estado cocinando en los minutos que llevábamos cercando a Claudia.

Jasper había tenido una acalorada discusión con Edward sobre algunas partes del plan con las que mi sobreprotector marido –o yo-, no estábamos muy de acuerdo.

En el plan de Jasper yo era el cebo: el peón desvalido –en L con el caballo y en diagonal con el alfil-. Ni siquiera iba a permitirme estar a su lado.

Pero naturalmente que Jasper sabía lo que hacía. Porque, de haber estado al lado de Edward en la formación, habría puesto en evidencia mi nerviosismo tomándole de la mano en cuanto Claudia le puso el ojo encima. Obviamente Claudia supo a quién dirigirse. Y también sabía que si él caía, yo me rendiría. Todos sus esfuerzos estuvieron puestos en manipular a Edward, y los míos en evitarlo.

También Alice me preocupaba. Ella había insistido en que podía distraer a Alec sin dificultad mientras Kate le sorprendía por la retaguardia. El tiempo que tardaran en doblegarle, Edward lo utilizaría en interrogar a Claudia. Y una vez dominado Alec, Kate podría reunirse con nosotros, y asegurarse de que Claudia no podía utilizar su poder de disuasión para escapar. Alice podía ver los movimientos de Alec, pero hubiera preferido la garantía absoluta de tenerlas también bajo mi escudo, algo que no podía hacer si se separaban del grupo.

Otro punto sobre el que ni Edward ni yo estuvimos muy dispuestos a digerir fue que Nessie se escondería sola en el yate, y permanecería allí hasta que la fuéramos a buscar.

- ¡¿Has perdido el juicio, Jazz?- le había increpado Edward.

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienen ni la más remota idea de cuántos estamos aquí, Edward. Mucho menos aún de que Nessie esté con nosotros…- había contestado Jasper totalmente calmado.

-¿Y la visión de Alice, Jazz?- pregunté yo entonces.

Edward no me había dejado claro lo que había visto en la mente de Alice, pero la gravedad de su voz sí me había dejado entrever que "perderla" era un mero eufemismo.

- Eso es lo que ocurriría si se cruza con ella.- contestó él convencido.- Bella, si ha venido por ti, su intención será convencerte de que la sigas. Y no va a hacerlo atacando de frente, sino amenazando a tus seres más queridos. ¿Qué creéis que haría si supiera que vuestra hija está en la isla?-

Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a los dos, tanto a Edward como a mí.

- Pero dejarla sola…- intenté protestar.- Alice, ¿qué puedes ver?

Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de mis palabras. Apenas acababa de reencontrarme con todos ellos, y la opción de preguntar a Alice qué veía en el futuro de Nessie me pareció tan natural…

Alice cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la imagen, evitando la mirada de Edward, clavada en ella, intentando presionar. La idea no me apasionaba, ni lo más mínimo. Pero si Alice no veía ninguna consecuencia negativa, tendría que aceptar esa posibilidad.

Observé detenidamente a Edward, sabiendo que se encargaría de leer en la mente de su hermana durante todo el proceso para que ésta no se guardara ninguna información importante. Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa, tratando de leer las facciones de Edward, y de repente, un gruñido de frustración brotó de su pecho.

- De acuerdo, entonces.- musitó, tenso.- No me gusta, pero Alice no ve peligro alguno.

Gruñí ligeramente, recordando esa parte de la discusión, mientras caminábamos en dirección a la casa. La impresión sufrida cuando los yates estallaron, y con el arranque de furia asesina que había invadido a Edward estaba dejando paso al análisis de por qué todo había estado a punto de fracasar estrepitosamente, y además, con consecuencias desastrosas.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó Edward, mirándome de reojo.

- Pensaba en lo seguros que estuvisteis de que Nessie podía quedarse sola.- murmuré, no confiando en mantener un tono pacífico si hablaba más alto.

Los brazos de Edward se cerraron en torno a mi cuerpo, mientras éste suspiraba.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, Bella? Las visiones de Alice se basan en las decisiones que toma la gente, y éstas, pueden cambiar de un momento a otro. Cuando decidimos dejar sola a Nessie, Alice no vio la explosión de los barcos… Quizá Claudia tenía intención de volarlos, pero la idea sólo se materializó en la mente de Alice cuando decidió hacerlo realmente, cuando decidió apretar el botón.- explicó estrechándome fuertemente.

- Si Alice no lo hubiera visto…

- Hubiera despedazado a Claudia en millones de trocitos.- contestó Edward con voz sombría.- Puede que incluso la hubiera arrojado viva a una hoguera… Hubiera querido verla sufrir.

Me estremecí.

- ¿Vas a matarla, Edward?-pregunté, mirándole fijamente.

- Aún no lo he decidido.- contestó entre dientes.- La necesitamos para desenmascarar a Aro… Vamos, tenemos que hablarlo todos juntos.

El resto del camino, con Emmett y Garret cargando a Claudia y a Alec, respectivamente, y Kate siguiéndolos de cerca, asegurándose de que los prisioneros seguían exhaustos, transcurrió en silencio.

Jasper y Rosalie se había adelantado y ya debían de estar en la casa, Jasper abrazando a la heroína de la batalla, y Rose, quizá en un intento de no arrancarle los ojos a Claudia, por haber osado manipular la mente de Emmett, aunque sólo fuera para ordenarle que la dejara huir. Su esbelta figura se había paralizado un par de segundos al ver a su marido estático mientras Claudia salía huyendo del cerco. Garret lo había zarandeado mientras ella, viendo a Edward petrificado momentáneamente, había emprendido la persecución, al grito de: ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!

Yo había visto abrirse a mis pies el abismo más negro jamás imaginable, doblándome de dolor, y descuidando totalmente la activación del escudo. Éramos realmente afortunados de que Claudia hubiera decidido huir en lugar de seguir atacando, porque no me veía con fuerzas siquiera de caminar. Mi estado empeoró cuando sentí a Edward reaccionar, y salir como una exhalación tras ella, rugiendo enloquecido. Ni siquiera unas horas antes, cuando había descubierto que no podría sacar a Nessie de la isla había reaccionado de manera tan violenta, y posiblemente tan letal.

Si no hubiera oído su voz a través del walkie-talkie, si no hubiera encendido el receptor y balbuceado incoherentemente llamando a Alice, para preguntarle si mis temores eran infundados, si el dolor que me recorría de punta a punta era justificado o estaba adelantándome a los hechos, cuando la frase: "¡Detenle, ella está bien!" llenó de aire mis pulmones, y me incorporé llamándole, sus rugidos desde los árboles instalando otro miedo bien distinto, atenazándome. El miedo de no llegar a tiempo antes de que Edward destrozara a Claudia. Tenía la extraña sensación de que él podía hacerlo. Como si supiera que él era capaz. No sabía cómo explicarlo… quizá tuviera que ver con mis recuerdos ocultos.

Bastó sólo oír la voz de mi niña para que Edward se detuviera y dejara que Emmett se ocupara de mantener a raya a la que había sido mi captora. Sus facciones volvieron a la dulzura que me hacía derretir y mi alma respiró aliviada, sintiendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, y su respiración pausada en mi oído, suspirando: "Falsa alarma. Ha sido una falsa alarma."

Cuando llegamos a la salita, apenas saludé al resto, antes de apresar a mi hija entre mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas, soltando a Edward en mi empeño. Besé su coronilla, aún mojada por haber saltado al agua, supuse, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Gracias.- oí a Edward, en algún lugar de la estancia, su voz destilando gratitud y veneración.

Abrí mis ojos para verle abrazando a Alice cálidamente contra su pecho, y besando igualmente lo alto de su cabeza. Alice lo miró enternecida y en paz consigo misma, y nos señaló casi imperceptiblemente con su cabeza, gesto que lo impulsó a nuestro lado, fundiéndose en un abrazo familiar, mientras susurraba:

- Mis niñas… sois el aire que respiro, mi razón para existir… Sois mi todo, y sin vosotras, yo no soy nada.- rezó, incluyendo a Nessie en las palabras que anteriormente me había dedicado, demostrando lo importantes que ambas éramos en su corazón.

Edward depositó un tierno beso en la frente de nuestra hija, gesto que ella correspondió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, y apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

- La tía Alice me había dado el móvil de mamá.- comenzó a contar.- Cuando descolgué la llamada, ella sólo dijo: "Nessie, ¡sal de ahí!"… la noté tan desesperada y aterrada que ni siquiera colgué. Solté el teléfono, salí a cubierta y entonces, oí un clic. El agua estaba más cerca que la pasarela… Cuando salté, sentí los dos yates estallar por los aires y me asusté.-

En ese punto, comencé a acariciar suavemente su melena, dándole ánimos, asegurándola que estábamos allí.

- Los trozos de los barcos saltaron en todas direcciones, y sumergí mi cabeza para que no me alcanzaran… buceé hasta la orilla, y cuando emergí, la tía Alice me abrazó como si quisiera estrujarme, y me tendió el walkie-talkie para que supierais que estaba bien…

- ¡Bella! ¿No lo dices en serio, verdad?- interrumpió Alice, sus dos manos aplaudiendo con nerviosismo, y pegando saltitos en el sitio.

Jasper la miraba con una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad y diversión, y Edward sonreía con picardía, negando con suavidad, igualmente divertido.

Caramba, sí que lo había decidido seriamente, si Alice ya lo había visto.

Me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia al gesto. Había pensado enseguida cómo agradecerle adecuadamente a mi cuñada el haber salvado a mi hija, recordando el brillo de felicidad que había asomado a sus ojos mientras me explicaba la ropa que me había comprado y por qué, y cuando le pregunté si aún existía aquel vestido de seda… Y pensé en prometerle que me dejaría asesorar sin reproches el resto de mi existencia. La magnitud de ambos hechos no podía siquiera compararse, pero la emoción genuina que se desprendía de Alice me decía que había acertado con el pago de mi deuda.

- Me parece un precio demasiado bajo en comparación con la vida de mi hija. Pero si mi decisión es de tu agrado, tienes mi palabra de que no me retractaré.- prometí.

Cuando el resto de los presentes comenzó a alternar su mirada de mí a Alice, y de Alice a mí, pasando por Edward, mi marido apuntilló:

- Bella acaba de comprometerse a permitir que Alice la asesore el resto de su existencia, en pago por la deuda que acabamos de contraer con ella.- explicó, su voz una curiosa mezcla de incredulidad y diversión, a lo que los demás contestaron con risas, y una atronadora carcajada que salió de Emmett.

Jasper, en cambio, miró a Alice de forma algo reprobatoria, y ésta asintió.

- Por mi parte me comprometo a tener en cuenta tu opinión en todo momento, y a no abusar del derecho de veto que me acabas de conceder.- aseguró, cogiendo mis manos con ternura.

De repente, un ligero gruñido de incredulidad brotó de Edward, y todas las miradas se posaron en él, que se giró y caminó hacia nuestros prisioneros.

- Es muy interesante, Alec, créeme. Pero no esperarás que me fíe de tu palabra… Por cierto, Garret… a no ser que deseemos tener más visitas, yo le quitaría el móvil.- comentó Edward, señalando al bolsillo de nuestro rehén.

- ¡Por todos los…!- exclamó Garret, arrebatándole el aparato a Alec, que se las estaba ingeniando para escurrir la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones, intentando acceder a su teléfono.

Emmett buscó a Rosalie con la mirada, y ésta se acercó a Claudia, que mantenía los brazos colgando a sus costados en actitud desfallecida, y metió la mano en sus bolsillos, hasta hacerse con el de la pelirroja, bajo nuestra atenta mirada. Tecleó unos segundos, y miró sorprendida a la vampira.

- Ni siquiera lo has intentado…

- Ni lo hará.- sentenció Edward, sonriendo secretamente complacido.- Claudia no puede pedir ayuda, porque se ha saltado todas las normas viniendo aquí. Ha desobedecido una orden directa de Aro, y sometido a un superior. Aunque no precisamente por ese orden.-

- ¿Desobedecido una orden directa de Aro?- cuestionó Jasper agitado.- ¿Cuál?

- La de regresar inmediatamente a Volterra.- contestó Edward, sin dejar de mirar a Claudia, algo que me ponía bastante nerviosa.- Aro no tiene ni idea de que hemos recuperado a Bella, y ha dado por fracasada la captura de Cairé, ordenándoles que regresen.

- Pero han venido aquí…- murmuré yo.

- Porque Claudia no podía regresar sin ti, y enfadarle aún más.- explicaba Edward, quien sin duda estaba obteniendo toda esa información de la mente de Claudia, que le dedicaba una mirada cargada de desprecio y veneno que no surtiría efecto, desde que yo lo protegía con mi escudo en el mismo instante en que volvió su atención hacia nuestra "amiga".

- Alec "dice" que él no tenía ni idea de dónde se estaba metiendo cuando le ordenaron que colaborara con Claudia y "Micaela" en la captura de Cairé. Que sólo le dijeron que tenía que protegerlas, pero nunca le dijeron de qué o quién.- informó Edward mirando al interpelado.- Asegura que si lo soltamos, no se volverá en nuestra contra. Prefiere evitar que Claudia lo arrastre en su ruina.

- Muy noble.- se burló Jasper.- Pero yo lo voy a ser aún más. Si Aro averigua, y sabes que lo hará, que en cierto modo te rendiste para salvar tu culo… ¿No crees que no será aún peor?

- Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que todo esto…?- comenzó Kate gesticulando teatralmente con el brazo, señalándonos a Alec, a Claudia y a mí en un amplio círculo.- ¿es obra sólo de Aro?

Las caras eran un poema. Predominaba en ellas la ira, sí. Pero también se los veía incrédulos, y en un casi imperceptible porcentaje, atemorizados.

Y yo les entendía.

No era suficiente con sentirse obligados a enfrentarse a la Tríada. Sino que el responsable de todo, era el miembro más poderoso de los tres, el portavoz, la voz más decisiva en los juicios.

Me estremecí involuntariamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón podía tener Aro para maquinar semejante bajeza? ¿Por qué contra mí? ¿Por qué separarme de Edward, de Nessie, de mi familia?

- Lo es.- confirmó Edward tajantemente.- No veo a Marco ni a Cayo en la mente de Claudia… Ness, llama a Jake. Necesitaremos otra embarcación para salir de la isla. Y no volveré a ponerte en peligro.

Había un brillo de reproche en los ojos de mi hija cuando se alejó en dirección a las habitaciones, tendría que preguntarle más tarde por qué. ¿Quién era ese Jake? ¿Otro vampiro?

- Jazz ¿en qué estado han quedado los barcos?

No me quedé a oír la respuesta a la pregunta de Edward, porque no era lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento.

Salí disimuladamente del salón, con una idea clara en mi mente: que me siguiera. Me sentía como una chiquilla jugando al escondite, y eso aliviaba un tanto la tensión que se apretaba en mi alma.

Pensé brevemente en un lugar de la casa poco frecuentado, donde pudiéramos estar los dos solos, y mis pasos me llevaron hasta la cocina. Sin duda, era una habitación claramente ignorada.

Me adentré, dejando la puerta entornada, exhalando mi aliento sobre ella, como pintando una gran cruz en su superficie diciendo: "es aquí".

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal el canapé? ¿He perdido vuestra atención? ¿Seguís ahí? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Ha quedado más claro?

Bsotes, mis niñas.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Echo en falta nombres conocidos, ¿me habéis abandonado, chicas? Bueno, bienvenidas a todas las que vais comentando cada capítulo que subo últimamente. Y muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí al pie del cañón, después de mis largas pausas. De verdad que cada vez que leo un nuevo comentario, se ensancha mi sonrisa.

Aviso a navegantes, recomendaciones para este capítulo: No leer en horas de oficina, y tener a mano algo que alivie los calores. El que avisa no es traidor.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Cinco: "El Cazador Cazado"**

**Pv Edward**

Mis sospechas se iban confirmando. Desde el mismo instante en que había visto a Bella con la capa de la guardia Vulturi en aquella grabación, había sabido que Aro era el artífice de tamaña afrenta. Pero no podía afirmarlo, no tenía pruebas. Y no quería pensar que yo tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Bella, del lío en el que había metido a mi familia.

Y ahora, mientras me inmiscuía sin dificultad en la exhausta mente de Claudia, sólo él aparecía reunido con ella en aquellos jardines privados, jaleándola sobre lo valioso que era su don, y hablándola de la necesidad de ponerlo a prueba. Aludiendo a la posibilidad de encargarle crear una identidad completamente nueva, a un sujeto de su elección, borrando todos sus conocimientos previos. La inmensa suerte que habíamos tenido era que los recuerdos de Bella no habían sido totalmente borrados, sino aparentemente ocultos en su memoria. Yo tenía que agradecer la fortuna de ser capaz de despertarlos, de ayudarla a recuperarse de la amnesia.

Yo no pedía la información que Claudia me estaba dando. Ella la estaba dejando fluir libremente, en forma de arrepentimientos: _"Si me hubiera negado a tiempo, ahora no estaría aquí" "¿Qué habría hecho él?" "Si mi don es tan valioso, me habría hecho castigar si me negara, pero no creo que me hubiera hecho matar…" "Debí haber sospechado algo muy gordo cuando Alec se asustó de aquella manera" "Un veterano como él… ¿A qué podría tenerle miedo?"_

Y cada uno de esos pensamientos, venía acompañado por imágenes de aquellas reuniones, totalmente distintas de las arengas a las que asistían tanto Cayo como Marco. En éstas sólo aparecía Aro. Y de fondo, y dejándome totalmente descuadrado, la única pregunta aún sin respuesta: ¿Por qué?

Tampoco Claudia lo sabía. Aro nunca se lo había dicho. Lo había disfrazado como una especie de prueba de fuego en la que podría demostrar cuán valiosa podría llegar a ser dentro de la guardia. Claudia recordaba una de sus grandes razones para aceptar la misión: seguir siendo la niña bonita de Aro, desplazando incluso a Jane, a la que aparentemente había sustituido entre sus favoritas.

Si se hubiera negado… ¡Qué ilusa! ¿De veras creía que negarse a un deseo de Aro era tan fácil? ¿Cómo podía creer que hubiera existido esa posibilidad? Aro la quería a ella para esa misión en concreto, y no hubiera aceptado un no por respuesta. ¿Es que Claudia no sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de Aro?

Cuando me giré, frustrado, buscando el rostro que me recordaría por qué estaba luchando, y por qué no iba a dejar de luchar, me encontré con la pared, un espacio vacío en la estancia, y el rastro de su aroma. Jasper y Alice habían ido a investigar en los restos de la explosión, Jasper queriendo asegurarse de que nos habíamos hecho con el control de la situación y que no había ninguna sorpresita escondida en la manga de los dos intrusos. Les habían acompañado Kate y Garret, no sin antes aplicar una buena descarga a nuestros rehenes para asegurarse de que no hacían travesuras en su ausencia. Además, Alice había desfundado un cojín del sofá, improvisando una capucha para que Claudia no pudiera clavar su persuasiva mirada en nadie. Así que Rose y Emmett se habían quedado en la sala vigilándoles. Nessie había subido a las habitaciones a recuperar su teléfono del cargador para avisar a Jake, y Bella… ¿Dónde había ido Bella? ¿Tan concentrado estaba en "interrogar" a los rehenes, que no había advertido en qué momento mi amante compañera se había alejado de allí?

Emmett se había acomodado en el suelo, entre las piernas de Rose, sentada en el sofá, que lo entretenía acariciándole el pelo mientras él retenía a Claudia, de Alec ni nos preocupábamos. Era una imagen chocante, cuando menos.

Miré a Rose, señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde había estado Bella, y ésta sólo se encogió de hombros.

_- Sí, se ha ido. Búscala.- pensó._

De modo que, con su permiso, salí de la sala, alentado por su perfume, pensando si tal vez habría subido a las habitaciones. Pero no. Cuando me acerqué a la escalera, el claro aroma crepuscular me indicó que la última persona que había subido por ahí había sido mi hija.

No.

Yo buscaba a su madre.

Así que seguí el efluvio de lavanda y freesias que se alejaba de las escaleras, levemente intrigado. Algo en la situación me llamaba a desplazarme por el pasillo despacio, tomándomelo con calma, saboreando la espera. Cuando mis pasos me llevaron a la puerta de la cocina, sonreí de lado. La superficie de la madera estaba impregnada en su olor, pero ¿qué diantres hacía mi preciosa musa en el interior de la única sala que jamás usábamos?

Empujé suavemente la puerta, y me deslicé en el interior, más que intrigado.

- ¿Bella?- susurré, mirando frente a mí.

Las contraventanas estaban entornadas, dejando pasar tan sólo una rendija de luz, que iluminaba tenuemente la moderna cocina totalmente equipada que había hecho instalar Esme. Avancé alrededor de la isla, aún más lentamente que antes, tratando de acompasar mi traicionera respiración, hasta que la silueta de Bella se distinguió ante mí, tenía su espalda apoyada contra la pared que daba al cuarto de lavado, su pierna derecha flexionada contra el muro, y su mirada, falsamente inocente, clavada en mí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- susurré, no queriendo que alguien escuchara nuestro intercambio.

- Distraerte.- susurró ella de vuelta.

Enarqué automáticamente una ceja, mientras acortaba la distancia.

- Atraerte.- continuó ella, mordiendo su labio inferior.

¡Y qué razón tenía! Allí estaba yo, frente a ella, a sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, totalmente centrado en su voz y en su rostro.

- Y yo que pensaba que yo era el león y tú la oveja…- murmuré fascinado, mi ceja aún arqueada, y una sonrisa traviesa en mis labios, negando muy suavemente con la cabeza.

¿A quién quería engañar? Yo era el cazador cazado.

Noté en sus orbes un minúsculo cambio ante mis palabras, quizá queriendo recordar dónde había oído ella algo similar, y torné mi sonrisa a algo más dulce, mientras acariciaba ambos lados de su cara con el dorso de mis manos, maravillado ante la sensación que el roce de su piel transmitía a mi cuerpo, enviando un agradable hormigueo que me recorría de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando de la dulce sensación, y no le di tiempo a terminar su siguiente frase.

- Bes…-

Ahogué el sonido de su voz con mi boca, necesitado de su embriagante licor. Sus manos volaron a mi pelo, acariciando mi nuca mientras yo acariciaba su lengua con la mía, hundiéndome nuevamente en el familiar remolino que me absorbía a su interior.

La penumbra, el juego, la anticipación de encontrarla, y sus sensuales palabras eran más de lo que necesitaba ahora para desearla. Me separé jadeando, en busca de aire.

- Bella.- susurré.- No estamos solos…

Y entonces fue ella la que me besó, la pura necesidad clamando mi colaboración. Me dejé contagiar por su pasión, hasta que distinguí lo que me hacía sentir. Había angustia en ese beso desesperado, y volví a separarme, esta vez preocupado.

- Bella, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunté, acariciando de nuevo sus mejillas.

De ser humana, tendría el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- ¿Te enfrentarás a Aro?- sollozó.

- Mi amor… mi vida…- contesté abrazándola, estrechándola contra mí, apoyando mi barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza.- ¡Qué raro se me hace verte ahora de doncella desvalida, cuando siempre quisiste ser Superman, y no Lois Lane! Sólo busco justicia. Sólo quiero recuperar tu libertad, que es también la mía.

- Tengo miedo, Edward.- confesó ella entonces rodeándome con sus brazos.- Tengo miedo de perderte.

- No vas a perderme, Bella. No voy a separarme de ti.- contesté a su temor, mirándola a los ojos.

- Edward…- rompió Bella el silencio, después de permanecer un rato así, abrazados.

- Mmm Hmmm.- murmuré, perdido en la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos.

- ¿Quién es ese Jake? ¿Otro vampiro?- preguntó ella entonces.

Y no pude evitar la carcajada que brotó de mi pecho, ni el entusiasmo con que la levanté del suelo, estrujándola entre mis brazos por debajo de su culo, girando varias veces sobre mí mismo. Bella me miraba genuinamente extrañada, preguntándose a buen seguro el porqué de tan llamativa reacción. Aprovechó el momento para enroscar sus piernas a mi alrededor e intentar provocarme y mi conciencia pudo más.

- Perdona. No debería alegrarme por esto… Pero soñé tantas veces oírte decir algo así…- confesé.

- Edward…- susurró.- Los vampiros no duermen, y tampoco sueñan.

- Los humanos sueñan despiertos, los vampiros tenemos toda la eternidad para soñar, entonces.- razoné.

Negó suavemente frotando su frente contra la mía, sosteniendo mi barbilla con una de sus manos de porcelana. De repente, volvía a parecer que su atención ya no estaba en lo que hablábamos, y el dilema era claro: ¿Debía hablarle de Jake? ¿O distraerla hasta que él llegara, y la ayudara a recordarle? Con ella entre mis brazos, mirando intensamente mis labios, no era muy capaz de pensar con claridad. Dejaría que fuera su elección.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso _ahora_?- pregunté, cargando de doble sentido la última palabra.

Sus labios descendieron al encuentro de los míos, alzando mi barbilla con dulzura, y supe que quería que la distrajera. A fin de cuentas, ¿no había sido esa su intención al esconderse en la cocina? "Distraerte", había susurrado. El cazador cazado.

Dejé de apoyarme en la isla, y la senté sobre la pulida superficie, dándome un acceso más cómodo a su cuerpo. No conseguía leer ninguna otra mente a nuestro alrededor, lo que quería decir que nos habían dejado solos en la casa. Y aunque habríamos estado mucho más cómodos en nuestra cama, me parecía mucho más divertido quedarnos allí, a oscuras, en nuestro improvisado escondite.

Sus labios eran suaves bajo los míos, y parecían tener la misma prisa por intensificar sus caricias, ninguna. Su roce era delicado y tímido, recorriendo lentamente, experimentando, dedicando la atención merecida a cada palmo de piel.

Estaba fascinado con su forma de recrearse con mi cuerpo, como si quisiera memorizarlo. Dejé que esta vez fueran sus manos las que arrebataran mi camiseta sacándola por mi cabeza, con un solitario beso en mi pecho, antes de ayudarme a sacar los brazos de las mangas. Cuando estuve desnudo de cintura para arriba, volvió a besar mis labios mientras sus manos dibujaban mis hombros, y las yemas de sus dedos perfilaban los músculos de mi abdomen.

Cuando la idea de distraerla había cruzado mi mente, cuando la había hecho sentar sobre la encimera de la isla, había pensado en ella recibiendo mis besos y mis caricias. Pero la ternura con que había empezado a besarme, la delicadeza de su lengua contra la mía, la suave caricia con que el dorso de su mano había obsequiado mi mejilla, me habían descolocado de tal manera que ahí estaba yo, con los ojos cerrados, sobrecogido por la sensación de que Bella se estaba dejando llevar, de que nuestra burbuja, esa que nos envolvía aislándonos del mundo exterior, permitiendo que nos entregáramos a la fuerza que nos había atraído el uno al otro desde el primer día, comenzaba de nuevo a formarse, que volvíamos a ser Bella y Edward, que volvía a tener delante a mi mujer. No era el preludio de un sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, sino el preludio de una entrega total.

Gemí, estrechándola fuertemente entre mis brazos, odiando cada pieza de tela que aún no la había quitado.

- Eres tú…- prácticamente sollocé, casi sin poder evitarlo, lanzándome a tomar posesión de su boca, en busca del aire que me estaba faltando.

Sostenía su rostro entre mis manos, profundizando mi ansioso beso, y sus manos se hundieron en mi pelo, acariciando mi nuca, en una invitación silenciosa a que prosiguiera con mis intenciones.

Y mis intenciones eran desnudarla. Lenta y tortuosamente, colmando de húmedas caricias de mis labios cada centímetro de piel descubierta.

Quería abrazarla. Quería sentirla piel con piel, y podría permanecer así hasta que vinieran a buscarnos.

Mis labios buscaron despacio su cuello, deslizándome por él poco a poco, acariciando con mi nariz previamente la tersa columna. La recordaba un día o dos antes, sumergida en la bañera, cubierta de aquella suave espuma mientras escuchaba música. Su cabeza se había movido de la misma manera, dejándome amplio acceso a tan sensible zona. Pensé por un segundo qué recuerdo le habría traído su música para reaccionar así.

Adoraba los suspiros que salían de sus labios, los leves gemidos que llegaban a mis oídos, regalándome deliciosos escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, y el roce de sus manos recorriendo mientras mi espalda, mis hombros.

Mezclé los besos con pequeños mordiscos en los puntos estratégicos que yo ya conocía, maravillándome con cada una de sus reacciones: gemidos más intensos que se alojaban en partes más pícaras de mi anatomía, posesivas uñas que se clavaban en mi piel, y temblorosas manos que quedaban paralizadas un instante, cuando el placer provocado venía sin previo aviso. Como cuando succioné suavemente ese punto tan sensible cercano al lóbulo de su oreja, ése que las mujeres humedecen con su perfume, sabiendo que la cantidad de sangre que lo riega bajo la piel aumentará la intensidad de su aroma. Mi nombre abandonó entonces sus labios en un gemido tan delicioso, que tuve que concentrarme fuertemente, como antaño, para no reventar los botones de su camisa, y seguir con mi ritmo desesperante.

Cada botón que desabroché iba seguido de un beso, o de una traviesa lametada larga y húmeda con la punta de mi lengua entre sus pechos, y al llegar a su ombligo, arrancándole un trémulo jadeo disfrazado entre la suave risilla nerviosa.

- Yo no he hecho eso…- mentí, lamiendo con delicadeza su labio inferior.

- Pues debería tener cuidado, Sr. Cullen, porque parece que su lengua tenga vida propia.- susurró mi amor, deslizando provocativamente la punta de la suya en el punto medio de mi labio superior.

- Mi lengua, Sra. Cullen, muere por presionar gentilmente según qué botones de su cuerpo.- susurré en su oído, mientras deslizaba su camisa por sus suaves hombros, perdiendo mi calculada compostura por momentos.

Pero si pensaba que aquella alusión había sido suficientemente atrevida, sus siguientes palabras me dejaron sin aliento.

- Dígale a su lengua, Sr. Cullen.- jadeó en mi oído, mientras sus caderas chocaban con las mías.- que puede empezar a presionar esos botones cuando guste.

La miré fijamente dejando escapar desde el fondo de mi pecho un gruñido excitado, y cuando sus blancos dientes mordieron sensualmente su labio inferior, después de que la punta de su lengua lo hubiera humedecido, mi gruñido se intensificó y la cargué sobre el hombro, sosteniéndola de su estilizada cintura.

- ¡Edward!- chilló, sorprendida por mi brusco movimiento.- ¡Estoy medio desnuda!

Su risa nerviosa regalaba dulces vibraciones en mis oídos mientras la subía por las escaleras a grandes zancadas, y usando mi velocidad vampírica, para dejarla caer sobre el mullido colchón de mi cama, capturando su boca una vez más, sosteniéndome sobre ella, mis manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Cuando Bella abrazó mi espalda empujando mi pecho contra el suyo, noté sus pechos desnudos contra mi piel.

Un momento. ¿Desnudos?

Enarqué una ceja mientras me alzaba, quedando a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, ladeando imperceptiblemente mi cabeza, mientras observaba a mi diosa debajo de mí, completamente descubierta de cintura para arriba. Su pelo se abría en abanico sobre la colcha, y sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos.

- Juraría, Sra. Cullen…- comencé a decir lentamente.- que hace unos segundos, allí abajo, estaba usted _un poco_ más vestida…

- ¿Se refiere, Sr. Cullen…- contestó Bella con la misma cadencia que yo.-… al sujetador que se me ha _caído_ cuando me subía por las escaleras?

Pestañeó lánguidamente al pronunciar la palabra "caído", dándome a entender que se había desecho de él intencionadamente, haciéndome ronronear sugerentemente.

- Y… ¿está segura, Sra. Cullen,- proseguí con el juego, dibujando caprichosos y exasperantemente lentos círculos y curvas en la piel alrededor de sus pechos, mientras clavaba mi mirada en sus entornados ojos- de que la _pérdida_ de esa prenda ha sido algo absolutamente fortuito y nada intencionado?

Bella encogía y estiraba sus piernas alternativamente, deslizando sus pies arriba y abajo, y no contenta con mordisquear su labio inferior como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, añadió otro sensual gesto que me volvía sencillamente loco.

- Bueno…- comenzó, jugando provocativamente con el dedo meñique de su mano derecha, medio mordisqueándolo, medio acariciando la yema con un mínimo fragmento de la punta de su deliciosa lengua.- A lo mejor, he querido facilitarle el acceso a s…

"Según qué botones de mi cuerpo", salió de sus labios convertido en el más excitante gemido que mi imaginación podía concebir, cuando tomé su insinuación como una abierta invitación a dejar de torturar a sus exquisitos pezones, que comenzaban a alzarse, reclamando justa atención.

Besé, succionando la delicada carne entre mis labios, mientras mi mano se escurría disimuladamente hacia el elástico de sus pantalones.

- En ese caso, Sra. Cullen –provoqué con voz extremadamente ronca, haciendo resbalar ligeramente la prenda por sus caderas, mientras alternaba la atención del uno al otro de sus picos- quizá debería pensar en ir _perdiendo_ otro par de prendas más…

Sus manos quisieron dejar su escondite entre mis cabellos para ocuparse de la tarea, y gruñí protestando.

- Pero…- defendió Bella.

- Están bien ahí.- respondí dejando de acariciar sus pechos para seguir con mi recorrido por su sensual cuerpo.

Comencé un lento camino de húmedos besos, bajando por su abdomen, deslizando mis manos por su contorno, sujetando mínimamente su cintura, notando cómo se contraían los músculos bajo mis labios, mientras sus suaves gemidos se grababan en mi mente.

No me detuve esta vez al alcanzar el elástico de sus pantalones, seguí bajando las dos prendas con ambas manos, y deslizándome a un lado. Mientras descubría la carne adorada que éstas ocultaban, me hice espacio para dar un último tirón y desnudarla completamente, arrojando las prendas a la otra punta de la habitación.

Vi a Bella hacer el mismo condenado y sexy movimiento con sus pies arrastrándolos sobre el cobertor, advirtiendo el modo en que sus piernas se frotaban entre sí, y comprendí fascinado la finalidad del gesto, buscaba fricción.

Meneé con diversión la cabeza, a la vez que me incorporaba ante la mirada inquisitiva de mi traviesa amor, para colocarme delante de ella, hincándome de rodillas.

- No no no, Bella…- canturreé divertido, subiéndome a la cama y agarrando firmemente sus tobillos.

Empujé despacio sus delicados pies, deslizándolos sobre el suave tejido, sintiendo cómo Bella se incorporaba sobre sus codos, intrigada por mi comportamiento, y abría unos centímetros sus piernas, que yo estaba flexionando lentamente, para espiarme por el hueco.

Subí mis manos por sus piernas muy despacio, desde los tobillos, sin poder resistir la urgencia de dejar otro camino de besos en la pálida piel, al tiempo que las separaba aún más, colocándome entre ellas, bajo su atenta mirada, y su respiración entrecortada. Alterné ahora los besos con pequeños y suaves mordiscos por el interior de sus muslos, dejándome invadir por el canto de sirena proveniente de tan sólo unos centímetros más arriba, llenándome los pulmones muy, muy despacio, del aroma de su anhelado centro, como el somelier que se dispone a catar un buen vino.

Aunque catar fuera un término muy superficial para describir mis verdaderas intenciones.

Mis manos rodearon sus muslos para anclarme a ellos, al mismo tiempo que la punta de mi lengua acortaba las distancias entre mi boca y la fuente de las delicias tan añoradas por este adicto sin remedio.

Deposité un tentativo y juguetón beso en la sensitiva carne, siendo gratamente bienvenido por el jadeo que escapó de sus labios, y por sus manos, retomando su intención de despeinarme aún más y aferrándose a mis cabellos con vehemencia, rogándome que prosiguiera con mi tarea.

Y no pensaba abandonarla.

Besé, lamí, mordí con la presión justa ambos pliegues, y hundí mi lengua en el paraíso húmedo y caliente, recorriendo su interior, y escuchando cada uno de los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, sintiendo los temblores que sobrevenían su cuerpo, retorciéndose deliciosamente.

Era mía, otra vez. Era yo el que la hacía estremecer de placer con esa intensidad. Era mi nombre el que gemía sobre aquella cama, como había sido siempre.

Cambié mi lengua por dos de mis dedos, dispuesto a buscar el punto concreto de su estrecha cavidad que la enviaría a tocar el cielo con los dedos y jugar con las nubes, porque me sentía ya totalmente impelido a sumergirme en ella, tan imposiblemente duro que dolía.

Sabía que ella estaba muy cerca, y estaba tan decidido a hacerla gritar, a consumirse en la llama que yo encendería incansablemente para ella una y otra vez, que no me detuve y lamí y succioné su clítoris hasta que sus manos soltaron mis cabellos enterrándose en la colcha, y su espalda se arqueó ante mí devolviéndome sin duda mi imagen preferida: la razón de mi existencia totalmente invadida por la ola de placer que yo había provocado, su espalda totalmente separada del colchón, con su cabeza echada para atrás y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus pechos orgullosamente erguidos, y los brazos abiertos a sus costados, separados de su glorioso cuerpo, su boca abierta después de haber gritado mi nombre con el último gemido de su éxtasis, ahora silenciada.

Respirando con dificultad reposó unos segundos sobre la cama mientras yo apuraba las últimas gotas de mi festín, incluidas las que impregnaban mis dos dedos, siendo incapaz de reprimir un orgulloso gemido de satisfacción por mi notable éxito.

Exploré las mentes a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no tendría que salvar a Bella de ninguna explícita alusión de Emmett, y sentí cómo su cuerpo se sentaba delante de mí, y sus exigentes brazos me acercaban hasta estar piel con piel. Deslicé mis piernas en el movimiento para sentarme frente a ella y entrelazarlas con las suyas, dejando mi miembro totalmente excitado entre los dos. En esa posición, un leve movimiento de nuestras caderas era suficiente para frotar mi ansiosa longitud contra sus invitantes pliegues.

- Eso ha sido…- musitó Bella.

- Lo sé.-contesté, acariciando su mejilla.

- Pero yo quería…

- Tenemos mucho, mucho tiempo, Bella.- silencié besándola, mis brazos rodeando su cuerpo, perdiéndome en la sensación de fundirme con su piel.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Me alegra mucho que sigáis ahí, esperando cada una de mis actualizaciones, ya que a veces pienso que estoy alargando en exceso la historia. Incluso he meditado dividirla en dos: la primera parte sería la búsqueda, y la segunda, la recuperación en Isla Esme. No sé, es que creo que habrá gente que lea que son cuarenta y seis capítulos y aún no está terminado, y diga: ¡menudo rollazo! Quizá plantee una encuesta... Si lo consigo, porque como esta es mi primera historia, apenas sé cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Otra cosita más: ¿cómo encontrasteis "Espejismos"? ¿Os la recomendó alguien? ¿Os gustó el resumen que hice? Ahí va otra poll si consigo plantearla...

Nuevamente, aviso: Edward y Bella siguen recuperando el tiempo perdido.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Seis: "La Espera"**

**Pv Alice**

Habíamos rastreado los alrededores del muelle siguiendo el olor de Alec. Encontramos los dos contenedores estancos que habían abandonado a pocos metros de la orilla, con dos trajes de neopreno y otro par de artefactos explosivos que no habían sido activados.

- Había venido preparada…- comentó Jasper.

- ¿Cómo pude no verlo?- me lamenté, viendo cómo Garret tiraba de un par de cables, para neutralizarlos por completo.

- Personalmente, cielo… No pienso pedirte explicaciones de nada.- contestó Kate, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.- Mantuviste a Alec totalmente ajeno a mi acercamiento, y esa llave que usaste fue fabulosa.

- Jazz me la enseñó.- contesté sin darle la menor importancia.

- Alice…- me llamó Jasper.- Gracias a ti Nessie sigue con nosotros. Ya sabes que Alec no pensaba por si mismo, era un mero esclavo de Claudia. Y jamás habías tenido trato con ella, por lo que te era imposible vigil…

- ¡Pero Jazz!- protesté exasperada, señalando todo lo que había a mi alrededor.- ¡TODO ESTO! ¡Pensar en seguirnos! ¡Activar la baliza! ¡Conseguir los trajes, los explosivos…! ¡Requiere una planificación, una toma de DECISIONES…! Nessie se salvó por milésimas de segundo…-

Recordaba ahora lo inquieto que estaba Edward cuando regresábamos a la atalaya.

-_ Edward, le he dejado a Nessie el móvil de Bella, porque el suyo estaba descargado. Como el tuyo también lo está, le he dicho que ante cualquier sospecha, me llame al mío. Podré avisarla si algo no va bien…_

Pero ese algo que yo había imaginado era otro Vulturi en la isla, apoyando a Alec y a Claudia, ¡no que la susodicha DECIDIERA quemar las naves cual Hernán Cortés!

Obviamente no esperaba que estuviéramos preparando su visita. Y tampoco sabía, como muy bien había predicho Jazz, cuántos estábamos en la isla. Por eso había salido tan bien la captura.

- ¿Qué planea Edward?- preguntó de repente mi comandante favorito.

Miré a mi alrededor, perdiendo la sonrisa inmediatamente. Ni Garret ni Kate estaban a la vista.

- ¿Cuándo han DECIDIDO dejarnos solos?- refunfuñé, dejando muy claro lo molesta que estaba con mi ineptitud.

- Nessie ha regresado de la casa y han ido al muelle a retirar del agua los restos de la explosión, para que Jake no tenga material para especular.- aclaró mi marido.- Alice, cariño, estás demasiado tensa…

Su mano tiró de mí hacia la playa, y sentándose en la arena, me hizo acomodarme entre sus piernas, sentada de espaldas a él. Sus brazos me rodearon y me recosté contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

- No creo que quiera saberlo, mi comandante.- respondí, a los pocos segundos, en tono juguetón.

Menos mal que ya era especialista en desechar las visiones cuando implicaban a mi hermano y a Bella desnudos… Demasiada información.

- ¿Estás muy segura de eso?- preguntó entonces él rozando su nariz con mi cuello.

- Jasper Whitlock, no puedo creerlo…- amonesté, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, y tirando de sus brazos para apretar su agarre.

- ¿Qué?- ronroneó fingiéndose el ofendido.- ¿Sólo Edward tiene derecho a divertirse?

Giré mi cabeza para que me pudiera ver enarcando una de mis perfectas cejas.

- Creí que nos habíamos divertido en el hotel, en el río, en la cueva, en la playa, ¡oh! Y… en la torre de vigilancia…- enumeré cuidadosamente.

- ¡Bromeaba!- confesó dándome un pico en la punta de la nariz.- Además, no es eso lo que te he preguntado.

- Eso temía.- suspiré.- La decisión más clara es hacer que Jake se una a la expedición, asegurándose de que alguien cuidará de Nessie.

- Ridículo.- resopló Jazz.- Nessie sabe defenderse perfectamente.

- Todavía no sé cómo Edward no se ha enterado de tus lecciones de lucha.- alabé.

- Fácil.- contestó él.- También entreno a Bella, y ya sabes que Edward no lee sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que Jake se había ofrecido… pero le convencí de que si Edward acababa enterándose, aceptaría con más tranquilidad que yo fuera el que se sentaba a horcajadas encima de ellas, y no él.

- ¡Pero bueno!- exclamé, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.- Eres un ingenuo, Jazz. ¿De veras crees que él y Nessie no…?

- ¡Alice! ¡Nessie es una menor!- interrumpió él.

- Tecnicismos, Jazz. Nessie ya es una vampira adulta.- recalqué.

- Semivampira.- corrigió él.

- No creas que Jake y ella no…

- ¡Para!- me ordenó Jasper, tapándome la boca con una de sus fuertes manos.- NO quiero saberlo.

Le miré anonadada, y temblando de la risa que trataba de aguantar.

- Si me lo cuentas, NO podré ocultárselo a EDWARD.- indicó, y después de unos segundos, apartó la mano.

- Bellayalosabe.- dije, muy rápido, antes de que volviera a taparme la boca.

- ¡Menudo consuelo!- protestó Jazz.- Te lo recuerdo, Edward no lee la mente de Bella.

Besé la palma de su mano, lamiendo suavemente la piel, y me reí a conciencia durante unos minutos, antes de volver a hablar.

- Pero sí la de Nessie, y ya no te cuento la de Jake.- apunté.- Jazz, Edward sabe perfectamente lo que implica el impulso de imprimación. Ya lo investigó con suficiente exhaustividad en su día, cuando temió que le apartaría de Bella, y mucho más aún cuando Jake se imprimó de Nessie nada más nacer. Él sabe que jamás permitiría que nuestra sobrina sufriera ningún daño. Es más, cuando se entere de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar, más nos valdría que Bella ya le haya recordado.

- Pero Edward no ha dado muestras de saber nada de eso.- indicó mi marido.- Si lo sospechara siquiera, no habría permitido que fuera a vivir con ella, estoy seguro.

- ¿Crees que habría podido evitarlo?- pregunté asombrada, como si lo fuera lo más obvio del planeta.- Parece mentira que seas el estratega de la familia.

La imprimación de Jake con Nessie había cambiado muchas cosas, así como la naturaleza de mi sobrina. Como el desarrollo de ésta era mucho más rápido que el de los niños humanos, no podíamos juntarla con críos de su edad. De modo que, durante sus primeros siete años de vida, fuimos todos nosotros los que le enseñamos a leer, escribir, cálculo, dibujo… Y un poco más tarde, Historia, Geografía, Ciencias Naturales o Idiomas. De la música se había encargado Edward en persona, y Bella se había unido a las lecciones aprendiendo a tocar el saxofón, para deleite de toda la familia.

Las características de su raza eran desafiantes. Con tan sólo siete años, nos dimos cuenta de que no sólo el desarrollo físico de mi sobrina era más rápido de lo normal, sino también el intelectual. A los siete años Nessie ya había crecido en su totalidad, y fue capaz de razonar con la madurez suficiente para que nosotros pudiéramos explicarle la peculiaridad de nuestra naturaleza, y de la suya, en específico.

Nessie sabía que llegado el momento, podría optar a ser convertida en su totalidad. Pero hasta la fecha era feliz con cómo había sido concebida. Además, avanzar en su relación con Jake era mucho más fácil si continuaba viviendo como hasta ahora, aceptando o mejor aún, disfrutando de lo especial que ella era.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar?- preguntó de repente Jasper, poniéndose serio. Y por si hiciera falta alguna aclaración, concretó.- Lo que pretende Edward, digo.

Me concentré unos segundos y volví a verlo, claramente. A Emmett le iba a encantar.

**Pv Bella**

Por enésima vez en las últimas horas, volví a ronronear recostada en el pecho de Edward. Las burbujas del jacuzzi relajaban mi cuerpo hasta límites insospechados, y los brazos de mi adonis particular me rodeaban, acariciando los míos muy despacio con la yema de su dedo medio una y otra vez, recorriéndolos perezosamente. Suave música ambiental sonaba de fondo, y sus labios depositaban de cuando en cuando inocentes besos en mi nuca, mi cuello, o mis hombros, tarareando incluso las románticas melodías con suave voz de terciopelo.

- Edward…- comencé.

- Mmm Hmm…- musitó él, concentrado en su más que agradable tarea.

- ¿Me ayudarás a seguir recordando?- pregunté.

Era una pregunta estúpida.

Yo sabía que Edward ya me había prometido esa ayuda. Pero hasta ahora nos habíamos limitado a recordar lo bueno –o incluso lo mejor-. Edward había evitado hablarme en profundidad de las cosas malas. Me había contado que intentó alejarse de mí, pero me daba la impresión de que se guardaba algunas cosas.

- Por supuesto, Bella. Cariño, no descansaré hasta que recuperes todo lo que Claudia te ha robado.- contestó él con total sinceridad.

- _¿Todo?_- enfaticé.

La reacción de Edward fue previsible. Sentí su inmediata tensión y la rigidez de su cuerpo. No era una conversación fácil, ni ligera. Pero yo quería saberlo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó en voz muy baja, quizá para evitar que notara el dolor en ella.

- ¿Por qué Esme metió esa férula en mi maleta de recuerdos?

Su respiración se detuvo, y de repente, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

- Por favor, Edward.- pedí, alcanzando dos de nuestras manos entrelazadas, y depositando un suave beso allí donde se unían.

- Está bien.- suspiró Edward, tomando otra bocanada de aire.- Vivíamos en Forks, un pueblecito del estado de Washington. Después de que averiguaras mi naturaleza y afirmaras que aquello no te importaba, te invité a conocer a mi familia, y viniste esa noche a vernos jugar al béisbol…

- ¡Béisbol!- interrumpí.

- Sí.- rió Edward, aprovechando para dedicar una lenta caricia a mi cuello mientras apartaba mi pelo de su camino.- También entonces te sonó extraño.

- Edward…- amonesté, cuando dejó de hablar, concentrándose en sus caricias. Si pensaba que se me había olvidado…

- De acuerdo.- consintió Edward, sus labios dibujando una divertida sonrisa sobre mi piel. Tomó otra bocanada de aire, y prosiguió con el relato.- Cuando llevábamos unas carreras, Alice vio la visita inminente de unos nómadas…

- Vampiros sin residencia fija…- musité, interrumpiéndole.

- Vampiros no "vegetarianos" sin residencia fija.- concretó él, soltando mis manos un momento para dibujar las comillas en el aire.- Sus nombres eran Laurent, James, y Victoria. No teníamos tiempo de sacarte de allí, de modo que intentamos hacerte pasar por una más de nosotros. Pero no funcionó, y al intentar protegerte en ese momento, dibujé una enorme diana con tu aroma en el centro para uno de ellos, James. Nos engañó a todos. Laurent llevaba la voz cantante en el breve intercambio verbal que tuvimos con ellos, pero James era el cerebro. No pasaban por allí por casualidad. Cazarte se convirtió para James en el juego más excitante del momento, y su compañera Victoria quiso ayudarle.-

Hablaba con rabia de ambos vampiros, y estreché su abrazo a mi alrededor para infundirle ánimo. El tema no le era agradable.

- Huiste a Phoenix y nosotros nos quedamos en Forks para darle caza. Primero intentamos alejarlo de tu pista llevándole en dirección contraria…

- ¿Me dejaste ir sola?- pregunté.

- No. Por supuesto que no.- negó Edward inmediatamente.- Alice y Jasper te acompañaron. Alice vería cualquier amenaza antes de que sucediera, y Jasper podría protegerte. Yo me uní a la patrulla de caza porque Carlisle sabía que James trataría de localizarte siguiéndome a mí, suficientemente claro había quedado en nuestro breve encuentro que yo no me separaría de ti…

- Pero James no mordió el anzuelo.- adiviné.

- No. No "mordió" el anzuelo.- contestó Edward sombrío.- Comprendió lo que pretendíamos, y volvió atrás. Victoria averiguó la dirección de tu madre en Phoenix, y James siguió aquella pista, presentándose en tu antigua casa, mientras vosotros os escondíais en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto.

No pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi columna ni mi exclamación de angustia. No recordaba nada de mi familia humana, y temí seguir oyendo el resto de la historia. Edward dejó un suave beso sobre la piel de mi hombro, y siguió hablando.

- A esas alturas, Carlisle, Emmett y yo ya volábamos a vuestro encuentro. La idea era que tú y yo huiríamos a Vancouver y mientras, mi familia seguiría con la caza de James. Victoria permanecía en Forks, vigilada por Rosalie y por Esme. Pero James se nos adelantó. Te llamó por teléfono desde la casa de tu madre, y te hizo creer que la retenía y que tenías que reunirte con él en un antiguo estudio de ballet para salvarle la vida. Sola.-

- Acudí a la cita.- adiviné de nuevo.

- Sí. Te zafaste de Alice y Jasper cuando ibais a reuniros con nosotros en el aeropuerto, y fuiste al rescate de tu madre.- admitió él entonces.

- ¿Has dicho "te hizo creer"?- interrumpí una vez más.

- Tu madre ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad, Bella.- confesó Edward.- James había encontrado unos cuantos vídeos domésticos de cuando eras una niña y utilizó la voz de tu madre como cebo…

- Fue muy astuto.- alabé, molesta.

- James era un rastreador, Bella. La caza era su obsesión. Laurent nos lo había advertido. Fue uno de los momentos más angustiosos que he vivido estando contigo. Creí que no llegaría a tiempo… James te había destrozado la pierna derecha y había estrellado tu cabeza contra una columna de espejos. Y cuando finalmente se abalanzó sobre ti, te cubriste con la mano.- narraba.

Tomó mi brazo derecho con una mano, y con la otra, dibujó una media luna en mi muñeca, que yo ya sabía qué podía ser. La antigua marca casi había desaparecido, pero aún estaba allí. La transformación hizo mucho por disimularla, pero no podía borrarla. No "mordió" el anzuelo. Ahora entendí la enigmática frase. James me había mordido a mí.

- Cuando llegamos mis hermanos y yo, Carlisle te atendió las heridas mientras Emmett y Jasper acababan con James. He de contártelo porque redujimos el estudio a cenizas, para ocultar los hechos. No puedes visitarlo para recordar. En el hospital te pusieron esa férula para que los huesos de tu pierna soldaran de nuevo. Tuviste que llevarla al baile de fin de curso del instituto…- comentó más animado.

- Estaría horrible.- opiné, negando con la cabeza.

- Estabas preciosa.- contestó Edward de inmediato, pleno de adoración.- Alice y Rosalie se encargaron de ello. Protestaste porque Alice se empeñó en hacerte llevar una sandalia de tacón de aguja, que según decías, era una trampa mortal, y que contrastaba drásticamente con la férula del otro pie.

La voz de Edward estaba llena de ternura, y tomó mi pierna izquierda bajo el agua, alzándola suavemente sobre la superficie del agua, y sus manos acariciaron mi tobillo.

- Era una delicada sandalia de tiras de satén azul que se entrecruzaban y se ataban a tu tobillo en un lazo.- describió, dibujando con la yema de sus dedos el recorrido de las cintas sobre mi piel.- Por si no hubiera tenido suficiente probando tu san…

- ¿Habías probado mi sangre?- pregunté de inmediato.

Edward se tensó unos segundos, y después soltó un suspiro.

- Siempre hablo de más cuando estoy contigo.- se lamentó en tono casi jocoso.- Cuando finalmente James te atacó, te cubriste con la mano. Te había mordido en la muñeca cuando llegamos.

Volvió a tomar mi muñeca derecha y confirmé entonces qué era esa media luna casi invisible sobre la piel.

- Habría sido muy fácil dejar que la ponzoña de James te convirtiera en lo que somos, pero yo no quería que ocurriera de esa manera, y pregunté desesperado a Carlisle si había otra opción. Él me indicó que la herida era limpia y que debía succionar la ponzoña de tu sistema, como si fuera la mordedura de una serpiente. Tuve que encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para dejar de beber cuando tu sangre estuvo limpia. Después de todo ese tiempo negándome a alimentarme de ti, tuve que beber voluntariamente. Estuve a punto de matarte yo mismo aquel día.- lamentó.

- Pero no lo hiciste. De otro modo, yo no habría asistido al baile del instituto, ni estaría aquí ahora.- afirmé, girándome para tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

Me sumergí en el brillo intenso de sus ojos, colmada de la necesidad de comunicarle, de algún modo, lo mucho que le agradecía formar parte de su vida, y el fulgor de estos se tornó fiero, antes de que su voz aterciopelada llenara mis oídos.

- Te amaba demasiado para perderte. Y no he dejado un solo día de amarte del mismo modo que entonces, y aún más, si cabe.

Mi corazón se ensanchó, henchido de tan poderosa emoción, abrasando mis entrañas, y lo rodeé con mis piernas, descendiendo sobre su regazo y cubriendo toda su longitud de una sola vez, besándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Más aún, como si fuéramos condenados a muerte apurando nuestro último segundo de aliento. Gimió fuertemente al sentirme envolviéndole con mi calor, y se separó de mis labios, jadeando para tomar aire, dejando que mi nombre escapara de los suyos.

Me llenaba. En todos los sentidos. Era una sensación única de estar unida a él en cuerpo y alma, de ser dos piezas de un solo ser. Una fusión absoluta que desataba el flujo de una energía tan poderosa que me sentía consumir.

Sostenía mi espalda con una de sus manos mientras la otra descansaba en mi nuca, enredándose en mis cabellos, asegurándose de no tener mi boca demasiado lejos de la suya, para robar cada poco hambrientos besos que me estremecían con su sed, bajando una y otra vez sobre su regazo, enviando placenteras descargas que lo hacían gemir en mi boca o en mi oído, enloqueciéndome.

Aumenté la intensidad de mis movimientos y el chapoteo del agua escapando de la bañera se hizo escandalosamente audible.

Edward se dio cuenta, porque me alzó fuera del agua, y se sentó a la orilla de la bañera, dejándome a horcajadas sobre él, con mis piernas colgando hacia fuera, y sus manos fuertemente aferradas a mis caderas, ayudándome a mantener el ritmo correcto, sin dejar de besarme.

Nuestros jadeos eran cada vez más apremiantes, sin ser capaces de retomar la cantidad necesaria de oxígeno para respirar normalmente entre un beso y el otro. Era una suerte que no precisáramos el oxígeno para vivir. Aunque, de ser humana, habría sido una muerte harto placentera y poéticamente hermosa.

Encontré la fuerza de voluntad para distraer mi atención de su rostro y sus labios, y recorrí sin asomo de pudor su torso húmedo por el agua que caía por su piel, ahora tenuemente iluminada por la luz del crepúsculo que se colaba por los ventanales de la habitación. Cada minúscula gota del agua que resbalaba por su pecho y su abdomen creaba un fascinante efecto multicolor que hechizaba mis ojos, y las palabras brotaron de mis labios sin previo aviso.

- Eres hermoso…- susurré completamente hipnotizada, mis caderas casi congeladas por un instante.

Exhaló el más suave de los suspiros, y dejé mis ojos clavarse en los suyos, que parecían tan hipnotizados por la imagen que le ofrecía mi cuerpo, como yo misma lo había estado unos segundos antes, admirando el suyo. La sola intuición de lo que esa mirada trataba de transmitirme, bastó para que el nudo en mi bajo vientre amenazara con volver a desatarse, y me vi de nuevo impelida a hablar.

- Dilo.- pedí, incrementando una vez más el ritmo en mis caderas.

Su mirada me hablaba sin palabras, reteniendo aquellas que tanto ansiaba volver a oír.

- Te amo, Bella.- pronunció claramente, sin el más mínimo titubeo por su parte, puro fervor y adoración en su voz.

Y me perdí.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la abrasadora ola que me recorrió, consumiéndome en su calor, apenas consciente de cómo él llegaba al clímax muy poco después, y resbalaba casi sin fuerzas al interior de la bañera, arrastrándome con él.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho, dejando mi mente vagar a la intensidad de mis emociones.

Edward me amaba, de eso estaba bien segura. Había evitado contarme detalles de lo que había pasado desde que Claudia me hubiera secuestrado tan hábilmente, pero cada una de sus acciones desde que nos habíamos reencontrado me había atado a él fuertemente. Era indudable que yo había vivido un sinfín de situaciones y emociones junto a él, sentía renacer un calor en mi pecho que me hacía sentir viva a su lado. Y la sola posibilidad de perderlo instalaba en mí una angustia tal que amenazaba con resquebrajarme por dentro.

- Te amo.- volvió a susurrar, besando mis cabellos.

- Maldito el día en que me crucé con esa bruja y me convenció de que olvidara todo lo que he vivido contigo.- musité contra su piel.

Deseaba no dudar. Deseaba mirarle a sus hermosos ojos dorados y afirmar que también lo amaba, tanto o más que él a mí. En mi interior sabía que era cierto.

Pero para mi mente ni siquiera llevábamos más de unos pocos días juntos. Cada momento vivido a solas con Edward despertaba miles de momentos anteriores, pero mi mente seguía anclada en su obcecación.

Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mí como queriendo arroparme, como sabiendo que era eso lo que necesitaba, sentirle alrededor, dejarme invadir por él, por su aroma a lilas, miel y luz del sol, que me embriagaba por completo.

- Desearía que mi mente no dudara cuánto te amo.- susurré, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

- No negaré que anhelo volver a oírlo de tus labios. Pero desde que te besé ante el piano, no has hecho sino demostrármelo a cada instante.- respondió Edward, alzando mi rostro con ternura, y volví a besar sus labios dulcemente, dejándome inundar por la increíble sensación de ser amada por él.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Porfa... decidme algo...


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Después de ver "Eclipse" por segunda vez, sigo diciendo lo mismo: ¡Odio el doblaje de Riley! Y el de Jasper tampoco es que sea brillante -narrando el flashback, parece que esté lloriqueando continuamente. Vale que se emocione, pero eso...-

Descubrí cómo plantear las encuestas -polls-, y tengo el enlace a una de ellas en mi perfil -que ya sé que no está muy allá, pero si entráis, picáis en el enlace que está justo al principio, y contestáis, así por lo menos tendrá algún resultado grabado, que ahora mismo está a 0, no ha contestado nadie-

Hala, ya dejo de quejarme y publico el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Siete: "Fuera de Control"**

Con un último beso, Edward se incorporó de la bañera y enroscó una toalla a su alrededor, antes de alargar su mano hacia uno de los albornoces que descansaba en el perchero. Entendiéndolo, me alcé aún dentro de la bañera para ir a su encuentro, mordiendo mi labio al ver su mirada clavada en mí.

- En momentos como éste agradezco a Dios la fortuna de saber que has querido compartir tu vida conmigo.- declaró embelesado, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a salir del agua.

Cubrió mi cuerpo con la prenda, y no pude evitar apreciar lo distinta que era esta vez comparada con unos días antes en Belem, cuando había hecho casi exactamente lo mismo.

La diferencia radicaba en que entonces, no me había ayudado a anudar el cinto, ni me había estrujado entre sus brazos como si temiera que me fuera a evaporar allí mismo, aspirando intensamente mi aroma, volviéndome de gelatina.

- Debemos vestirnos.- anunció tomando mi mano, y conduciéndome a mi habitación.

- Edward, ¿me dirás…?

- Te lo contaré cuando estés vestida y no constituyas un riesgo extremo de distracción.- me interrumpió él, poniendo su dedo contra mis labios.

¿Ésas teníamos?

- Vale.- zanjé, encaminándome a mi vestidor, y soltando el albornoz en el trayecto.

¡Toma distracción! Me encantó el gruñido que brotó del pecho de Edward, y reí genuinamente satisfecha conmigo misma y mi audacia. En un último impulso, quise girarme hacia él y sacarle la lengua descaradamente. Pero en cuanto inicié el movimiento, lo sentí girar sobre sus talones y cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de sí.

Queriendo deshacerme por un rato de los pantalones, opté por un sencillo vestido rojo de tirante ancho y cuello pico, con una falda que llegaba a media pierna, y unas bailarinas del mismo color, recogiendo mi pelo en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban mi rostro.

Cuando salí de mi baño, Edward esperaba sentado en el diván, enfundado en unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa roja con las mangas recogidas hasta el codo. ¿Es que ese diván se iba a convertir en el diván de las confesiones?

Me acerqué a él y observé que hacía girar algo entre sus manos: una sencilla pulsera de plata con dos adornos que colgaban del metal. Uno de ellos parecía tosco a simple vista, y el otro transparente, y brillante.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunté, sentándome junto a él.

- Es tuya. Esme la metió en la maleta de recuerdos.- contestó, tendiéndomela.

Tomé la sencilla joya, y observé con más detenimiento los abalorios. El más tosco era un lobito de madera tallada, que me pareció muy tierno. Y el otro, que relucía atrapando la luz en un arco iris de colores que se reflejaba en cada una de sus caras, era con toda seguridad un diamante tallado en forma de corazón, que me sobrecogió con su belleza. ¡Qué extraño era tener dos objetos tan distintos en la misma pulsera! Uno, hecho a mano, de artesanía. Y otro mucho más caro y refinado, de lujo.

- ¿Quieres ponérmela?- invité, tendiéndosela de nuevo a él.

- Jake es el diminutivo de Jacob. Jacob Black es hijo de Billy Black, perteneciente a la tribu de los Quileute, que viven en la reserva de La Push.- comenzó Edward mientras deslizaba el metal por mi muñeca, y apretaba el cierre con sus estilizados y ágiles dedos de pianista.

- ¿Un nativo?- pregunté.

- Sí. Billy Black era un gran amigo de tu padre Charlie, diría que su mejor amigo.

- Oh.-

Charlie. Mi padre se llamaba Charlie… Charlie ¿Qué? Ni siquiera recordaba mi apellido.

- Jake y tú os conocisteis siendo unos críos, y crecisteis viéndoos cada verano. Cuando tus padres se divorciaron, te trasladaste a vivir a Phoenix con tu madre, Renee, y viviste allí hasta que ella encontró otro hombre y se casó por segunda vez…

- Sigue, por favor.- pedí.

- Phil era jugador de béisbol y viajaba mucho, y a ti no te gustaba que Renee se quedara en casa cuidando de ti en lugar de estar junto a él. Así que decidiste volver a Forks y vivir con tu padre, para darle una oportunidad al matrimonio de Renee y Phil para que funcionara. Así entraste en mi vida, y volviste a la de Jake.- explicaba Edward.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la pulsera?- quise saber.

- Ahora llego a la pulsera. Jake te la regaló en tu graduación. Nunca te ha gustado que la gente gaste dinero en ti, y eras muy reticente a recibir regalos…

-¿Pero entonces…?

- Jake sólo compró la pulsera más sencilla, y talló el lobo él mismo.- aclaró mi marido.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamé, fijándome en el pequeño dije de madera.- ¿Y el corazón?

- Me habías prohibido gastar dinero en un regalo para ti. O siquiera regalarte nada en absoluto. Cuando Jake te regaló esto, vi mi pequeña oportunidad. Te hice una observación sobre lo injusto que me parecía que Jake pudiera hacerte un regalo, y admitiste que yo te entregara algo que ya me perteneciera, algo que yo hubiera llevado conmigo durante mucho tiempo, como una especie de amuleto que te recordara a mí.- contestó entonces Edward.

- Es tuyo…- musité.

- Había pertenecido a mi madre. Era una joya de familia. Te dije que formaba parte de mi herencia, y que ya había regalado varias piezas a Esme o a Alice. Lo llamé "baratija", para que lo aceptaras.- reconoció un poco avergonzado.

- Me regalaste un diamante.- acusé.

- Era un objeto usado. Me pertenecía, y no había gastado un centavo para proporcionártelo. No me salté ninguna de tus reglas.- se mordió el labio, pensativo.- ¿Quieres saber cómo lo describí entonces?

- Claro.- animé, y cerré los ojos tocando el valioso dije, rogando atraer su recuerdo.

- Es duro y frío.- se rió.- Y a la luz del sol se ve el arco iris.

Casi sollocé cuando su voz se hizo eco en mis pensamientos, pero nada vino a mi mente. Entonces sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla, y susurró.

- Mi corazón es igual de silencioso que éste. Y también es tuyo.

Nada. Eran palabras sumamente hermosas, y encendían calor en mi pecho. Pero no era capaz de ver más allá. Nada venía a mi memoria.

- Lamento no recordar que me regalaras algo tan hermoso y preciado para ti.- contesté, inclinando mi rostro en su mano.

- No te preocupes, mi amor.- rechazó él muy suavemente, besando mis labios con exquisita ternura.- Tampoco recordabas que éste era tu anillo de casada, y me costó mucho más trabajo que lo aceptaras, que esta pequeña piedra.

Su tono era ligero y distendido, y trajo a mí una enorme duda.

- ¿Quieres decir que yo no quería…?

- Esa es otra historia, mi vida.- me interrumpió Edward, dándome un juguetón golpecito en la punta de mi nariz.- Y te la contaré en otro momento. Ahora debemos reunirnos con el resto. Pero antes, debes prometerme algo.

- Te escucho.- accedí, intrigada por el tono más serio que había reaparecido en su voz.

- Debes prometerme que, pase lo que pase esta noche, confiarás en mí.- declaró entonces.

- Yo ya confío en ti.- afirmé, casi protestando.

- Lo sé. Y no tienes idea de lo feliz que eso me hace.- aceptó.- Pero debes prometerme que mantendrás la calma y confiarás en mí. Cuando nada tenga sentido, respira hondo y busca mi voz. ¿Lo harás?

- Lo haré.- prometí.

- Vamos, entonces.- invitó, entrelazando nuestras manos para llevarme a la salita, donde nos esperaba el resto de la familia.

Todos se habían cambiado de ropa, menos nuestros rehenes. Las chicas llevaban vestidos cómodos, similares al mío, en diferentes colores: Kate iba de azul, Alice de amarillo, Rosalie de verde, y Nessie vestía de color naranja.

- ¡Mira, Ness!- exclamó Emmett al verme llegar a su lado.- ¡Son las fichas del parchís!

Edward y Jasper rodaron los ojos, mientras Garret reía disimuladamente, antes de que Rose premiara a mi cuñado con una colleja, momento en que sus carcajadas resonaron por la estancia.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué he dicho?- se quejó Emmett.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos al muelle.- anunció Alice, colgándose del brazo de Jasper.

- Sí… antes de que Edward empiece a comerse a la ficha roja, otra vez.- contestó Emmett encaminándose a la puerta, y esquivando a Rosalie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A mi lado, Edward gruñía amenazadoramente a su hermano. Y un poco más atrás, Alice meneaba negativamente la cabeza, sin soltar el brazo de su marido.

- ¿Te quedan fuerzas, Eddie?- provocó Emmett.- ¿Aún no te has desfogado suficiente?

Dicho esto, salió como una exhalación por la puerta de la casa, seguido de mi marido, en tanto que Rose suspiraba.

- Son como niños…

- Son peores que un par de críos.- opinó Alice, tomándome del brazo.- Vamos, Bella. Se reunirán con nosotros en el muelle, no te preocupes.

- En el fondo es bueno.- comentó Rose desenfadadamente.- ¿No crees, Jasper?

- Si te refieres a que esto demuestra que Edward está más relajado, sí. Las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad.- contestó el aludido, sonriendo en mi dirección.

Llevábamos unos minutos caminando sin ninguna prisa, cuando se oyó un tremendo estrépito entre los árboles.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunté, girándome hacia el ruido.

- ¡Oh, nada!- contestó Alice, palmeando una mochila que cargaba Jasper.- Sólo que Edward acaba de besar el suelo… Me debes 20, Rose.

- Has tenido que dejarle agotado, Bella.- protestó mi cuñada, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos ante la alusión, mientras los otros cuatro reían con disimulo.

- Lo que no sé es por qué has apostado contra Alice.- opinó Jasper, ignorando mi reacción a las palabras de Rose.

- Pues porque de algo tiene que valerle a Edward poder leer las mentes, ¿no? Aparte de para mantenernos a todos a salvo, y para cotillear.- contestó Rose.

- Un momento, un momento, ¿habéis apostado? ¿Has apostado contra tu marido, Rosalie?- pregunté atando cabos. ¿Habían apostado a quién tumbaría antes al otro?

- Edward juega con cierta ventaja, ya sabes.- defendió Jasper.- pero es cierto, Bella. Después de la última sesión…

- ¡Jazz!- protesté, atónita, y si hubiera sido humana, roja como un tomate. ¿Él también iba a hacer bromas con mi vida sexual?

- ¿Esto forma parte del castigo?- preguntó Alec en tono despectivo.

- Tú a callar, spaghetti.- amonestó Garret.

- Yo que tú no cabrearía a uno de los vampiros más fuertes de la isla, amigo.- soltó de repente mi hija.- ¿Tú te acuerdas de Jake, verdad? Imagina lo contento que se va a poner cuando sepa que me invitasteis a participar en los fuegos artificiales…

Enmudecí. Mi hija, tan dulce como parecía, acababa de amenazar veladamente a todo un veterano de la guardia Vulturi. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Y el gesto en el rostro de Alec menos aún. Alec estaba tenso como las cuerdas de un violín. Según lo que me había contado Edward, Jake era un muchacho nativo. Un humano. El mismo, supuse, que yo había visto en aquel recuerdo que me había asaltado durante el viaje a Isla Esme, un muchacho nativo muy alto y fuerte, con facciones marcadas, que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros cortos. Pero humano, al fin y al cabo…

- ¡Os habéis puesto buenos!- oí de repente a Alice, sacándome de mis divagaciones.

Edward y Emmett aparecían ante nuestros ojos con ambas camisas totalmente destrozadas, claramente restregadas por el suelo, hechas jirones, y luciendo amplias sonrisas satisfechas.

- ¿Tengo entendido que mordiste el polvo?- preguntó Rosalie a mi marido, cruzándose de brazos y tamborileando con el pie.

- Estoy desentrenado.- contestó Edward, deshaciéndose de los restos de su camisa, y cogiendo despreocupadamente la que Alice había sacado de la mochila que llevaba Jazz. Alice y su presciencia.

- ¿Mi propia mujer apuesta contra mí?- protestó Emmett haciéndose el ofendido, y aceptando una segunda camisa que le ofrecía mi cuñada.

- ¿En qué pensabas hace un momento?- me preguntó Edward en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura por la espalda y me animaba a continuar la marcha.

Ya casi habíamos llegado al muelle.

- Intentaba recordar cosas de Jake.- contesté.- ¿Qué relación tiene con Nessie?

- Eso es algo que sólo ellos deberían contarte… Yo sólo puedo asegurarte que si alguien hiciera daño a Nessie, tendría que buscarse un muy buen escondite para protegerse de él. O al menos para intentarlo.- contestó muy seguro.

Iba a protestar por ese nuevo fragmento de información revelado con tanta ligereza, cuando nuestra hija salió corriendo para acortar los últimos metros que nos separaban del muelle, y donde esperaba el mismo muchacho nativo de mis recuerdos, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque algo ceñudo. Los restos de la explosión habían sido retirados a la playa, y ahora aparecía un único yate, lo suficientemente grande como para sacarnos a todos de la isla.

Nada de eso hubiera sido reseñable, de no ser porque el muchacho desprendía un aroma que me ponía los pelos de punta, tensaba todos mis músculos, y me obligó a adoptar una pose defensiva, y a rehuir de él.

- ¿Bells?- preguntó el muchacho, mirándome.

Clavé mis ojos en el propietario de aquella voz, sintiendo cómo mi nariz y mi frente se arrugaban por momentos, debido al hedor que desprendía a ¿perro mojado? No fue hasta que los brazos de Edward se cerraron en torno a mi cuerpo, tratando de inmovilizarme, que no me di cuenta de que había comenzado a gruñir muy bajo.

- Bella…- susurraba Edward en mi oído.

- ¿Bells?- repitió el muchacho, y se dirigió a mi marido.- ¿No le habéis hablado de mí?

- Bella, escúchame.- volvió a susurrar Edward, apremiante.- No es tan fácil y lo sabes, Jake. Hay cosas que sólo tú…

- Claro, claro, Edward.- contestó el chico un tanto a la defensiva, y alejándose de Nessie, dio unos pasos atrás.

- ¡Jake!- llamó mi hija tratando de retenerle.- ¿No irás a…?

- Sólo asegúrate de sujetarla.- contestó el chico, comenzando a temblar.

- ¡JAKE, NO!- bramó enseguida Edward, apretando con fuerza a mi alrededor, más fuerte de lo que le creería capaz.

- Será bestia…- musitó Alice a mi espalda.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico saltó en el aire y pareció explosionar. Sus ropas hechas trizas volaron por los aires, y aterrizó a pocos metros de mí, cubierto de pelo, y convertido en un enorme lobo del tamaño de un caballo, poseedor de una dentadura letalmente afilada, y patas colosalmente robustas.

Me revolví gruñendo mucho más fuerte en la presa de los brazos de Edward, y sentí cómo Garret y Emmett se acercaban a nuestra posición, y a Alice indicándoles que se detuvieran, con una sola mano.

- ¡Bella, Bella!- seguía susurrando Edward en mi oído, mientras yo me revolvía.- Bella, todo está bien, recuerda lo que hablamos…

¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan tranquilo?

Yo había estudiado sobre aquellas bestias en el entrenamiento de la guardia, eran nuestros enemigos naturales, prácticamente los únicos que podían destrozarnos con sus fauces, los hijos de la luna…

- ¡Bella! Bella, no.- corrigió Edward.- No es un licántropo, no es un hijo de la luna…

¿Me estaba leyendo la mente? ¿Que no era un hijo de la luna? Lo había visto transformarse, era de noche… No sabía qué me estaba alterando más: si la presencia de aquella descomunal criatura frente a mí, o el hecho de que mi marido tratara de retenerme férreamente contra mi voluntad, mientras tan abominable monstruo cerraba distancias, o los otros gruñidos procedentes de Alec y Claudia, quien además parecía a punto de la hiperventilación. Para colmo de males, Edward trataba de tranquilizarme en medio de todo, leyéndome la mente, algo que, según él, yo le tenía prohibido. Era una traición en toda regla.

- ¡Edward, suéltame!- gruñí, revolviéndome, al tiempo que activaba mi escudo.- ¡Se está acercando!

- ¡BELLA!- el susurro de Edward fue realmente fiero, helándome la sangre.- ¡Jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño! ¡Mírale!

¡¿Mírale?

¡Estaría loca si retirara mi vista de aquella criatura asesina!

Y cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorar más, la playa a mi alrededor se desvaneció, y las palmeras se convirtieron en pinos, la noche en las primeras horas del día, y el lobo de pelaje marrón rojizo estaba flanqueado por toda una manada, de igual o mayor tamaño que el primero.

Rugí enloquecida, el miedo y la desesperación nublando mi mente, mis uñas clavándose en los pétreos brazos de Edward, que rugió quejumbrosamente, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

- ¡Bella!- gimió, casi doblándose por la lacerante sensación y el esfuerzo por intentar retenerme.- Confía en mí, ¡mírale a los ojos!

¿Los ojos? ¡El sí que estaba demente!

No pensaba dejar de centrarme en el más mínimo movimiento de aquellas poderosas patas, vigilando el más insignificante indicio de ataque. No lograría clavarme esas fauces, no… Ninguno de los otros lobos se movía, y parecían expectantes a la decisión del que aún permanecía frente a mí.

- ¡Bella, escúchame!- volvió a susurrar Edward, con fiereza estremecedora, acusando el forcejeo al que le estaba sometiendo.- Mírale a los ojos, ¿de veras crees que quiere matarte?

Sus brazos se apretaron aún más a mi cuerpo y casi oí el primer hueso quebrarse.

Casi.

Porque otro sonido inaudito pobló la playa. Un sollozo.

Un gimoteo lastimero justo ante mí, capaz de paralizar cualquier temblor o sacudida de mi cuerpo, haciendo suspirar a Edward. Parpadeé varias veces antes de elevar mi vista al rostro doliente del animal, que lloriqueaba como un cachorrito abandonado, con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué…?- susurré, siendo incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

La colosal criatura acercó tímidamente su hocico a mi cuerpo, buscando mi mano derecha, que ahora caía lánguidamente a mi costado. Los brazos de Edward ya no me aprisionaban, pero huir, o atacar al extraordinario animal era en ese momento la última idea que podía pasar por mi mente, abrumada ante el fenómeno, que levantaba empujando levemente hacia arriba la mano que lucía la pulsera, y que había permanecido inmóvil, hasta que sentí el cálido pelaje en mi palma, haciendo que hormigueara toda mi piel.

Mi mano se movió entonces automáticamente, encontrando aquella textura agradablemente familiar. Acaricié delicadamente el peludo hocico, primero con una sola mano, y segundos más tarde, con las dos a la vez, alentada por los ronroneos que el cánido emitía, calmado por mi ahora favorable reacción.

Ya no me sentía amenazada en lo más mínimo por aquella bestia, y le dedicaba una y otra carantoña, totalmente ensimismada. Tanto, que no vi venir el siguiente movimiento del animal. Me hallaba rascando la cabeza por uno de sus lados, cerca del cuello, por donde el pelaje se oscurece, cuando la enorme lengua del lobo abandonó su boca para lamerme toda la mejilla, dejándome totalmente pasmada.

Acto seguido, el lobo torció su gesto a modo de ¿burla? , y parecía que estuviera riéndose de mí justo después de babearme entera, a lo que contesté estampando mi mano en el morro del travieso chucho, provocándome un déjà vu bestial. Retiré mi escudo y me vi envuelta de repente por las enormes patas del animal, que tanto me habían aterrorizado, atrayéndome hacia un abrasador abrazo humano, que me inundó de paz y seguridad, además de un aroma claramente almizclado que contribuyó a sacarme de mi ensoñación, junto con el coro de risitas contenidas que comenzó a rodearnos, y que contrastaba con el aterciopelado carraspeo a mis espaldas, que parecía intensificar el volumen de un anunciado jolgorio.

- Realmente apreciaría que vistieras algún tipo de prenda antes de abrazar a mi esposa, Jacob.- oí a Edward.

Las risitas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, incluyendo las del chico nativo que me rodeaba efusivamente entre sus musculosos brazos, mientras yo literalmente enmudecía, una vez más. ¿Me estaba abrazando a un humano DESNUDO?

- Señoras, por favor, sírvanse cerrar los ojos por un momento.- anunció Edward con voz de reproche, justo antes de que aquellos brazos comenzaran a soltarme, su propietario, Jake, sin parar de reír. Una risa que me sonaba escandalosamente contagiosa y familiar. De la nada surgió una toalla que se estampó entre nosotros.

- ¡Anda, cúbrete, Lindo Pulgoso*!- oí a Alice recomendarle a Jake entre risas ahogadas.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal, lavacerebros? ¿Todavía no te llega el aire a los pulmones?- oí a Emmett, supongo que hablándole a Claudia.- Veo que esa sabandija de Aro no te había contado ni la mitad…

- ¿Aro?- gruñó Jake, molesto, con la toalla rodeando sus caderas.- ¿Los Vulturi están detrás de esto? ¡Hey, si yo a ti te conozco! ¿Dónde dejaste a tu hermanita?

- Aparentemente, Aro ha estado detrás de todo.- respondió Edward.- Por eso le pedí a Ness que te llamara. Es demasiado peligroso.

- ¿No pretenderás volver a dejarme al margen, verdad papá?- interrumpió mi hija.

¡Ah! De modo que ése era el motivo de que se fuera enfurruñada a llamar a Jake. No tenía que ver con no verle a él, sino porque su padre intentaba protegerla de ese modo.

- No, Ness.- reconoció Edward.- Y no porque no crea que no es lo mejor. Pero al menos él me ayudará a mantenerte perfectamente a salvo, mientras yo cuido de tu madre.

Me acerqué a él nuevamente, tomándolo de la cintura totalmente enternecida, y echando de menos su calor. Edward recibió el gesto rodeándome amorosamente con sus brazos, y besándome en la coronilla. Recliné mi cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiré, notando inmediatamente la diferencia entre unos brazos y otros. Los de Jake me confortaban, pero era a los de Edward a los que yo pertenecía. Los mismos que yo había arañado con saña unos minutos antes.

Me giré rápidamente, sin rechazarlo, y busqué las marcas que de seguro habría dejado en su piel, gimiendo al ver las llagas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, amor?- me preguntó Edward, preocupado.

Como respuesta, tomé el primero de sus brazos y deposité suaves besos en las hendiduras, totalmente avergonzada. Él sólo suspiró.

- Dije que confiaba en ti… y mira cómo lo demuestro.- susurré, tomando el otro brazo.- No sabes cuánto lo siento.

- Sabía que sería difícil, Bella. Ha sido doloroso, pero yo también me he excedido.- contestó él, refiriéndose al momento en que alguno de mis huesos crujió.- Si hubieras atacado a Jake, no te lo hubieras perdonado al descubrirlo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera tú misma.

* * *

* Lindo Pulgoso era una tira cómica de dibujos animados, protagonizada por un perro que vivía con una ancianita -muy parecida a la dueña de Piolín, también conocido como Tweety-, que le hacía la vida imposible al cartero, evitando por todos los medios que éste realizara su tarea, riéndose de él de una manera muy peculiar. Su risa parecía un tanto asmática, y sería copiada para el personaje de Patán -el perro que acompaña a Pierre Nodoyuna en la serie "Los Autos Locos", y al que de vez en cuando su amo llamaba "Pulgoso".

Bueno, pues ya tenemos al chucho metido en la trama -lo de chucho, con cariño de una Team Edward, jijijiji-. ¿Qué tal la reaparición de Jacob? Lo del lametón era un capricho, porque sabía que no iba a aparecer en la peli, y me pareció un momento muy gracioso dentro de la saga, me reí mucho a costa de Bella en esa escena.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Aquí traigo otro capi nuevo. Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí, por dejar vuestros comentarios, por contestar a la encuesta aunque sea en el comentario, por apuntarse a las alertas, y por seguir suscribiendo "Espejismos" en vuestra lista de favoritos.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Ocho: "Inconvenientes"**

**Pv Claudia**

Cuando la base de datos de la Guardia Vulturi me había revelado la información de que toda la familia Cullen había quebrantado gravemente las leyes vampíricas, la primera infracción que encontré o que creí descubrir era que habían puesto al descubierto su naturaleza a un humano: Isabella Marie Swan.

Porque ésa es la principal ley que debe acatar un vampiro: mantener en secreto su existencia.

Pero hacía escasamente unos veinte minutos que había sido testigo de una aberración aún mayor: la amistad de un grupo de vampiros con un licántropo.

Ése era un crimen mucho mayor. Porque, al fin y al cabo, si un humano te descubría, la solución era rápida y sencilla. Si tenías sed, lo dejabas seco: un par de forcejeos, un mordisco, y cosa hecha. Si no tenías sed, lo agarrabas del cuello y se lo girabas hasta oír el "crack".

Pero los licántropos, los hijos de la luna, habían nacido para exterminarnos sin contemplaciones, desde el principio de los tiempos.

El hedor que había llegado a mis fosas nasales en el mismo instante en que encaramos el muelle había desencadenado toda una serie de reacciones vergonzosas que el tal Emmett se había encargado de disfrutar, viéndome temblar como una hoja. Me había puesto en evidencia ante aquella descomunal presencia, perdiendo todo control de mi cuerpo, llegando casi incluso a hiperventilar como una novata asustadiza. Y nueve vampiros más habían sido testigos de mi histeria.

Lo más humillante de todo era no tener siquiera fuerzas para deshacerme de las cadenas que me apresaban en aquella estancia acompañada de Alec, mientras el yate, que apestaba a aquel monstruo se dirigía a vete tú a saber dónde.

- Si te estás quietecita, te ayudaré a deshacerte de ese capuchón.- ofreció Alec susurrando tensamente, haciéndome ver cuánto le molestaba mi continuo revoloteo.

- No puedo creer que ni siquiera hayas intentado liberarte.- protesté, susurrando del mismo modo. De lo contrario, podrían oírnos.- ¡Colaboran con licántropos!

Alec gruñó, y sentí cómo la tela abandonaba mi cabeza con unos cuantos tirones.

- ¿Es que no escuchaste nada?- increpó Alec, tras escupir la capucha al suelo.

La visión de Alec capturando la tela entre sus dientes, y escupiéndola con mueca de desagrado debería haber sido cómica. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el encargado de ponérmela había sido el tal Jacob, por sugerencia de Edward Cullen, me sentí muy agradecida de librarme de ella, a la par que asqueada.

- ¡Ya está! ¿Dejarás ahora de moverte?- reclamó mi superior.

Respiré entonces profundamente, y encontré el tufo un poco más llevadero, relajándome casi al instante. Con un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, confirmé mis sospechas. Estábamos encadenados en el interior de uno de los camarotes del nuevo barco que aquella bestia había traído consigo. La inconfundible forma redonda de los ojos de buey no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- ¿Sabes dónde nos llevan?- inquirí, como si aún estuviera al mando, exigiendo la información de mi subordinado.

- ¿Perdón?

Se le veía claramente molesto, y no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de por qué.

- Gracias, por librarme de ese tormento.- reconocí, respirando hondo, ganándome un significativo levantamiento de cejas por su parte.

Tenía derecho a recriminarme mi falta de gratitud. Pero aquella capucha me había enervado seriamente durante los últimos minutos, y mis circuitos mentales no estaban en su mejor momento.

- Es mi deber. A fin de cuentas, sigo siendo tu superior. Un superior debe cuidar de sus subordinados.- contestó él muy formalmente.

- Tienes derecho a odiarme.- acepté.- por haber anulado tu voluntad. Entendería que me denunciaras.

- Por mi parte fue un descuido imperdonable. Aún no entiendo cómo vuelvo a ser el mismo.- contestó Alec con recelo.

- Tú lo has dicho, eres mi superior. No puedo permitirme anular toda tu voluntad. Te daba simplemente órdenes muy concretas. No quiero tener a toda la Guardia con ansias de venganza contra mi persona.- confesé.

Y mucho menos aún a Jane.

Era realmente increíble. Pero, en medio de toda mi ira y mi frustración, había sido capaz de planearme una salida segura. Sería justa, pero cruelmente castigada por mi osadía, si es que llegaba a enfrentarme cara a cara con el tribunal. La incertidumbre me mataba, y la garganta me ardía. Tosí.

- Ahora es cuando te empiezas a comportar como la novata que eres.- atacó Alec.

- ¿Acaso tú no sientes la sed?- espeté, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Con el latir continuo del corazón de la hija de Cullen resonando en mis tímpanos, además del del lobo?- se burló él.- No te haces una idea. Pero jamás te muestres débil ante el enemigo.

Había dado en el clavo. Una tortura tras otra. Sutiles y no tan sutiles, pero torturas después de todo. Las descargas eléctricas similares a la invasión de un potente rayo atravesándote el cuerpo de parte a parte. El repugnante hedor de aquella aberrante criatura aliada con los Cullen. La privación de alimento cuando casi desfallecía de sed. Y la cercanía de dos corazones humanos con ese aroma y ese sonido imposibles de ignorar.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, a mí, además, me habían puesto aquella ridícula capucha que apestaba a licántropo. ¡Como si pudiera recobrar mi capacidad sin alimentarme primero! Pero, pensándolo fríamente, tenía sentido. Lo habían hecho adrede. Sólo con ver lo desquiciada que me había mostrado en presencia de la forma lobuna de Jacob Black habían adivinado cómo doblegarme eficazmente. ¿Qué mejor manera de mantenerme a raya que tener un recordatorio constante de la cercanía de aquella pesadilla? Su peste anularía toda posibilidad de raciocinio por mi parte. Yo jamás me había tropezado con un licántropo en vivo y en directo. Y aquella demostración de fuerza y poder me había aterrorizado. Muy hábil, Cullen. Y sutil, muy sutil.

- Más a mi favor.- repliqué.- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan tenernos así? ¿Es que pretenden matarnos de sed?

- Si no te callas, novata histérica, volveré a ponerte la capucha.- me amenazó Alec.

- ¡¿Novata?- reclamé, levantando la voz.- ¡¿Histérica?

- ¡SILENCIO, SOLDADO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- gritó Alec.

Y tenía que obedecerla. Con la cancelación de la captura de Cairé quedaba anulada también mi autoridad temporal sobre Alec, hecho que se acababa de encargar de remarcar gravemente con aquella llamada de atención, que bien podía haber alertado, mejor dicho, que con toda seguridad había alertado al resto del pasaje de que yo no me estaba quietecita, precisamente. Y de que Alec aparecía repentinamente enfurecido hasta extremos altamente intimidantes.

- Ya va siendo hora de que te enteres, niñata. ¡Hasta la hija de Cullen te supera en madurez!- siseó Alec ferozmente.- No eres más que una novata adolescente sin la más mínima idea de lo que supone entrar en combate.

Miré a mi superior completamente estática. Aunque me negara a reconocer el término abiertamente, la hija de Cullen tenía quince años biológicos, pero también vampíricos, supongo. Y yo había sido convertida a la edad biológica de veintitrés años. Pero tan sólo hacía diez años de eso. Ni siquiera era una adolescente. Era una cría.

- ¿Cuánto es lo máximo que has aguantado sin alimentarte? ¿Dos semanas?- se burló Alec, despectivamente.- No llevas siquiera eso… Tranquila, soldado. Un vampiro puede aguantar esto, y hasta diez veces más. El ardor que ahora te parece insoportable, se te antojará una nimiedad si llegas a experimentar el máximo castigo disciplinario de la Guardia. Cuando lleves seis meses bebiendo una única gota de sangre al mes, podrás quejarte de trato "inhumano".

No. Jamás. No sé cómo no había reparado en esa posibilidad. Conocía el castigo. Todos en la Guardia lo conocíamos, y sabíamos lo terriblemente agónico que resultaba. Por eso nadie se rebelaba. Porque la sola idea del ardor insufrible que esa miserable gota de sangre no podía llegar a calmar siquiera infinitesimalmente te tenía férreamente a merced de los caprichosos dictámenes de la Tríada. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero evitaría vivir ese fin.

- ¿Qué cree que hará el licántropo cuando le cuenten lo de las bombas, Señor?- pregunté dócilmente.

- No hará nada.- contestó él, muy seguro de sí mismo.- Obedecerá a regañadientes las indicaciones de Cullen. Y te lo repito, no es un licántropo.

- Lo vi convertirse en lobo.- repliqué, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Los Quileute no son hijos de la luna. Son cambiadores de forma. No necesitan de las fases lunares para transformarse. La magia corre por sus venas. Si su antepasado el jefe Taha Aki se hubiera refugiado en el cuerpo de un ciervo, se trasformarían en ciervos. Y si se hubiera refugiado en una polilla, serían polillas.- explicaba Alec en tono claramente despectivo.

- ¿Magia? ¿Refugio? Explíquese, Señor.- reclamé, oyendo un gruñido grave, pero muy suave, proveniente de alguna parte del barco.

Un brillo de malicia iluminó los ojos de mi superior.

- Son seres mágicos. Aunque no todos ellos. Sólo los descendientes directos del Jefe Taha Aki. Muchos años antes de su mandato, los quileutes habían descubierto que podían separar su cuerpo de su espíritu, y defender a su gente comunicándose con los otros espíritus que los rodeaban: la tierra, el fuego, el agua, el aire, los animales, y las plantas. Los espíritus guerreros, que así se llamaban, mantenían la paz.- contaba Alec.

Seguí oyendo un gruñido distante, y una serie de cuchicheos.

- Durante el gobierno del Jefe Taha Aki, uno de sus guerreros lo traicionó y usurpó su propio cuerpo, dejando a Taha Aki atrapado en el mundo de los espíritus, sin cuerpo al que volver…

- A ver si lo entiendo. ¿El guerrero traidor ocupó el cuerpo de Taha Aki?- aventuré, y Alec asintió.- ¿No podía Taha Aki ocupar el cuerpo del traidor?

- No. El traidor había matado su propio cuerpo desde el cuerpo de Taha Aki, para no dejarle escapatoria. El usurpador prohibió la entrada al mundo de los espíritus para que nadie supiera el crimen que había cometido. Cuando Taha Aki estaba al borde la locura, viendo los abusos que el traidor cometía usurpando su identidad, pidió refugio al gran lobo dentro de su cuerpo.- proseguía Alec haciendo caso omiso al insistente gruñido.

- Una historia preciosa.- me burlé sarcásticamente. ¿Magia?

- Digamos que el espíritu del lobo y el del hombre se fusionaron, y ahí nos cruzamos nosotros. Si aquel vampiro no hubiera atacado su territorio, ni nosotros sabríamos de su existencia, ni ellos de la nuestra.- concluyó Alec.- Y si Edward Cullen no hubiera leído las mentes de la manada de Jacob durante sus prácticas de lucha para defender a su "familia" de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, Aro jamás habría conocido su historia.

- ¡MALDITO VEJESTORIO COTILLA!- se oyó desde algún lugar del barco.

Alec sólo sonreía ampliamente satisfecho.

- Está fuera de su territorio.- anunció entonces en voz alta.- Si nos toca, estaría declarándonos la guerra. Y él sabe que no le conviene. ¿Verdad, Jacob?

¿Y no conocía la pequeña Cullen ese ínfimo detalle, cuando nos amenazó con su intervención? Así estaba Alec tan campante, sabiendo que el lobazo era tan solo un perrito faldero.

**Pv Alice**

¿Quién dijo que viajar en barco era relajante?

Desde luego no era un vampiro clarividente encargado de la seguridad de los suyos. Por si no tuviera bastante con la frustración de no poder nada de nuestro futuro –honestamente, creo que Edward debería haber recordado ese pequeño detalle antes de invitar a Jake a unirse a la expedición-, ahora tenía que lidiar con el repentino cambio de papeles entre Alec y Claudia. Justo cuando ya podía vigilar a Claudia, era el veterano el que volvía a tener el control, y no podía vigilarle porque Jacob y sus interferencias estaban presentes.

Cuando oímos la pérdida de papeles de Alec con aquel grito furioso, los vellos se me erizaron y bajé inmediatamente a las cercanías de la bodega, lejos de Jake y sus interferencias para intentar vigilar las intenciones del peligroso guardián. Entonces éste comenzó a ilustrar a su subordinada con un relato bastante acertado de por qué no era adecuado llamar licántropo a nuestro amigo, y al oír su primer gruñido –suave, un gruñido de advertencia-, supe que tenía que volver con el resto. Me tomé mi tiempo, pero aceleré el paso cuando oí el exabrupto de Jake.

Cuando llegué a cubierta, Edward aparecía consternado, y a Jacob le salía humo de las orejas.

- ¡Genial, Cullen!- exclamaba.- ¡Simplemente genial!

- Jacob, cálmate…- pedía mi sobrina, apoyando una mano sobre el tembloroso y fornido brazo del muchacho.

- ¡No! ¡No, Nessie, no!- negó éste sacudiéndose el tierno gesto de la chica. Antes claro de encogerse reconociendo lo poco acertado de su reacción.- Son secretos ancestrales, que únicamente deberían saber los de mi tribu. Era seguro contárselo a Bella porque él no podía leer su mente… ¿No lo entiendes? Ahora toda mi gente está expuesta. Y es mi culpa.

- Al contrario, Jake…- insistía ella, conciliadora.

- ¡Claro que sí! Porque la culpa ¡es del cotilla de tu padre!- arremetió él entonces, señalando maleducadamente con el dedo a mi hermano.

La exclamación indignada de Rosalie no se hizo esperar.

- Eh… Jake, chaval…- entró enseguida Emmett.

- ¡No te metas, Emmett! ¡Sabes que es cierto!- protestó Jake, cogiendo carrerilla.- Si el blandito de Edward no hubiera husmeado en las mentes de la manada y especialmente en la mía, para evitar que Bella y y…

- ¡JAKE!

Tanto mi sobrina como su padre habían explotado en el mismo momento. Nessie, para que no siguiera hablando, y Edward, como recordatorio no silencioso de que a Bella aún le quedaba mucho por recordar y ése no era el método más sabio para ayudarla.

Jake respiró hondo y se giró hacia Nessie.

- Es que así no puedo protegerte.- lamentó sosteniendo el menudo rostro de la chiquilla con sus dos grandes manos.

- Pff, Jake…- bufó mi sobrina, molesta- Sabes perfectamente que con lo que me ha enseñado el tío Jazz…

- ¡¿QUÉ?

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tierra trágame! ¿Era el día nacional de la verborrea? Acto seguido, Edward clavaba una poco amistosa mirada en mi Jasper.

- ¿Qué es lo que le has enseñado a mi hija, tío Jazz?- preguntó acusatoriamente mi hermano.

La verdad, no entendía por qué no había intentado ya calmar los ánimos. Hasta que le miré a los ojos, casi negros. A lo mejor sí que lo había hecho.

- Exactamente lo mismo que yo hubiera querido enseñarle.- replicó Jake con un tono nada inocente. Quizá los ánimos estaban ya demasiado caldeados.

- ¡Como le pongas un solo dedo encima, chucho descarado…!

Bella interrumpió la amenaza de mi hermano. De repente allí estaba, en medio de los dos, cada una de sus manos presionando contra el pecho de uno de ellos, evitando que se acercaran más, aunque sus narices casi se tocasen.

- ¡Parad ya!- se la oyó sollozar.

No transcurrió siquiera un segundo más antes de que su cuerpo se quedara inmóvil, como el de una estatua, y sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó tentativamente Edward, olvidándose de inmediato de su disputa con Jacob.

Pero ella sólo respiraba pesadamente.

- Hey, Bells.- llamó Jacob entonces.

- Dejad de pelear.- pidió unos segundos después Bella, casi en trance, con la voz estrangulada, y añadió en un susurro para sí, casi imperceptible.- _No es la primera vez_

Sólo cuando los sintió relajarse bajó sus manos, aún conservando la misma posición.

- Y por eso mismo, yo asumí esa enseñanza.- admitió Jazz.- Aunque Alice no haya visto nada en quince años, como estratega de esta familia, lo he creído conveniente. Y necesario.

- Jazz tiene razón, tío.- apoyó Emmett.

- Sabes que es así, Edward.- continuó Rose.- Del mismo modo que cuando no pudiste adiestrar a Bella, hemos sido nosotros quienes…

- ¡Rose!- siseó mi hermano.

- ¿Adiestrarme? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Bella, saliendo apenas de su estupor.- El cuerpo a cuerpo se me daba bien. Dietrich llegó a preguntarme si recordaba haber recibido algún tipo de instrucción militar, siendo humana. Claro, él ignoraba el jueguecito de Claudia…

- ¿Recibiste adiestramiento para la lucha en Volterra, Bella?- preguntó Jasper, y no se me pasó desapercibido el deje de impaciencia infantil.

No me fastidies… ¡Hombres!

- Más de uno y más de dos mordieron el polvo.- contestó ella, disfrutando del recuerdo.

Jasper sonrió, orgulloso de su pupila.

- Mis disculpas, Mayor.- reconoció Edward, exhalando un profundo suspiro avergonzado.- Supongo que no solamente entrenas a Nessie.

- No.- admitió Jasper, ligeramente divertido con su travesura.

- Y te estoy inmensamente agradecido por ello.- contestó Edward, sin quitar los ojos de su esposa.

De sobra era sabido por todos el sufrimiento que habría padecido Edward si Bella hubiera resultado herida en Volterra por no saber defenderse. Si un vampiro perdía un miembro podía recolocárselo, por supuesto, excluyendo el caso de la cabeza. Si la cabeza se separaba aunque fuera mínimamente del cuerpo, todo acababa. Pero no quería ni imaginarme cómo se sentiría Edward sólo con la mera idea de que Bella pasara por aquello.

Jasper tanteó brevemente a mi hermano, y oí la risita traviesa de Emmett. Con el imperceptible asentimiento de su broncínea cabeza, mi marido fijó sus ojos en Bella, haciendo que Jacob se apartara, sonriendo.

- Sólo una pequeña demostración de tus progresos, Bella.- tranquilizó, adoptando una postura de ataque.

- Jazz, cielo… estamos en un barco.- recordé a mi marido.

No es que él no lo supiera. Es sólo que la euforia de una inminente lucha podía con él.

- Tranquila, cariño.- me respondió, comenzando a acercarse a Bella, que seguía sus movimientos, repentinamente concentrada.- Suave, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, se abalanzó para atrapar el brazo izquierdo de Bella a su espalda. Pero ella esquivó acertadamente el ataque girando el tronco y apartándose de la trayectoria. Mientras Jazz volvía a encararla, Bella trató de golpearle a un lado de la cabeza para aturdirle, y Jazz se dobló hacia atrás evitando que le alcanzara. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vieron que Bella se había entusiasmado en el golpe y quedaba de espaldas a él. Trató de atrapar sus brazos contra su cuerpo rodeándola en un abrazo, pero Bella ya se había agachado y había rodado sobre sí misma, incorporándose sólo lo necesario para agazaparse y apoyarse sobre sus manos, estirando rápidamente una de sus piernas y girando como una exhalación, para asestar un tremendo golpe en las pantorrillas a Jazz y derrumbarle, haciéndolo caer a plomo sobre la cubierta. Todos agradecimos la rapidez con la que mi marido amortiguó el golpe con las manos, o habría quedado un bonito boquete en la cubierta del yate, y posiblemente habríamos tenido que terminar el viaje a nado o hacinados en la motora.

- ¡Suficiente!- ordenó, viendo peligrar la integridad de la nave.

- Más que suficiente.- apuntó mi hermano, eso sí, con una actitud mucho más animada.

Alivio y orgullo a partes iguales en su voz.

Bella sonreía, asintiendo a la orden de su entrenador.

- Guau, Bells… Eso ha sido impresionante.- calificó Jacob, mirándola apabullado.

Hasta yo misma me sentía más relajada, viendo la aceptación de Edward. Bella se giró hacia él, incorporándose con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro, y él acarició con adoración su mejilla.

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, amor.- le dijo sonriendo de medio lado, la sonrisa favorita de Bella.

* * *

¿Seguís conmigo?

Apelo a vuestra paciencia. Este curso tengo que preparar Oposiciones y tengo que tomármelo en serio, esta vez. Me hubiera gustado acabar con la historia antes de empezar a estudiar, pero la musa me abandonó. No podré tener actualizaciones frecuentes, pero no abandonaré el fic. Lo prometo.

¡Besotes!


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

A/N: Espero que aún sigáis ahí. Y deseo fervientemente no haber perdido mi toque. Gracias a aquellas personas que continúan registrando esta historia entre sus alertas o sus favoritos. De todo corazón.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Nueve: "La Calma que Precede"**

**Pv Edward**

Por muy insoportable que se me antojara la idea, debía admitir que, saber que Bella tenía armas para defenderse en un combate era tranquilizador. Calmaba mi inquietud ante su seguridad en mi ausencia.

Pero no por ese pequeño remanso de paz iba a librarme de tener que responder a un par de preguntas. Y quizá era el momento de hacerlo.

Bella había tomado mi mano y habíamos caminado abrazados hacia la proa. Y como siempre, su interrogatorio no comenzó donde yo habría imaginado.

- Edward…- titubeó sacándome de la ensoñación de abrazarla, envueltos en la brisa del mar.

- Bella…- le regresé, juguetón.

Aunque, indudablemente, ella también estaba a gusto, yo sabía que algo rondaba desde hacía ya rato por su mente. Esta intimidad no era el motivo por el que Bella me había alejado unos minutos del resto de la familia, repartida ahora entre los camarotes y el puente de mando.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó tímidamente.

Cada fibra de mi ser vibró con esa pequeña reminiscencia de mi antigua Bella, la que cuando quería preguntarme algo que sabía me era incómodo, comenzaba la conversación con alguna duda intrascendente, tanteando sutilmente, para evitar que me enfadara.

Me reí entre dientes, divertido, y estreché mis brazos aún más fuerte a su alrededor, hundiendo mi nariz entre sus cabellos, aspirando profundamente su inconfundible aroma.

- A Grecia.- susurré- Tenemos otra casa en una de sus diminutas islas inexploradas. Apenas la usamos, está demasiado cerca de Volterra, y desde…

No era posible. Había vuelto a ocurrir.

- ¿Qué ocurrió hace quince años, Edward?- preguntó entonces Bella, ávidamente.

- Eres intoxicante, mi amor. Siempre hablo de más cuando estoy así contigo.- me reproché débilmente.- Hace quince años, te convertí.

- ¿Tengo la misma edad que nuestra hija?- preguntó ella, totalmente anonadada.

- Vaya…- remoloneé.- La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensarlo de ese modo… pero sí. Eres tan solo unos pocos meses mayor que ella, vampíricamente hablando.

- ¿Y humanamente hablando?- cuestionó ella entonces.

- Tres.- contesté yo, de nuevo divirtiéndome por el giro de la conversación.

- ¿Tres qué?

- Tres años, mi amor. Acababas de cumplir los dieciocho prácticamente cuando ella nació.

- Así que, en realidad, tengo veintitrés años… ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?- quiso saber mi hermosa sirena.

- Diecisiete.- contesté, tremendamente animado, lo que me valió un juguetón codazo en uno de mis costados.

Bella se giró entonces, enfurruñada, entre mis brazos, y volvió a preguntar, entrecerrando sus ojos:

- En total.- recalcó, enarcando una ceja.

- Déjame que piense…- remoloneé, sujetándome con afectación la barbilla.

- ¡Edward!- protestó entonces ella, dándome un travieso manotazo en el brazo.

Entonces me incliné en su oído, apartando un mechón de pelo con suavidad, y susurré:

- Ciento veinticinco.

Me retiré despacio, dejando que el número calara en su mente, sin querer contener una suave risita.

- ¡Me dejé seducir por un viejo verde!- bromeó Bella a los pocos segundos, con fingido horror.- Eres un anciano depravado que seduce jovencitas…

Me carcajeé a gusto ante la ocurrencia de mi ingeniosa y mordaz esposa, mientras pensaba qué conveniente era conservar el aspecto de un adolescente de diecisiete años.

- Solo a una.- maticé, tomando su rostro con mis manos incapaz de resistirme un segundo más a probar la seda de sus labios.

Bebí el suspiro que arranqué de su boca, dejándome embriagar por su calor. Un calor que me invitaba una vez más a fundirme con su aliento y explorar las delicias que su boca me ofrecía. Gemí.

Esta vez no deseaba distraerla de su misión. Me separé reticentemente, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ella.

- No voy a distraerte esta vez.- confesé.- Haz la pregunta, Bella.

- En realidad, son dos.- musitó suavemente, después de suspirar.

- No esperaba menos.- alenté.

- Y una ya la sabes.- me recordó ella entonces.

- Hace quince años, accediste a casarte conmigo.- comencé.- Yo deseaba conservar tu alma pura, amarte como humana, y seguirte cuando murieras… no quería condenarte a esta existencia. Pero tú estabas firmemente decidida. Incluso negociaste con Carlisle la fecha de tu conversión…

- Porque tú no querías convertirme…- dedujo Bella.

- Busqué la única condición que sabía que no aceptarías fácilmente, para ser tu creador. Por alguna razón, deseabas fuertemente que fuera yo.- proseguí.

- Es demasiado íntimo.- razonó ella entonces, mirando al infinito.- Me sentiría decepcionada, si no hubiera sido así…

- Pero me pediste una última experiencia humana antes de que te convirtiera. Querías entregarme tu inocencia siendo humana, pese al peligro que aquello suponía.

- Quería hacer el amor contigo siendo yo misma, la humana de la que te habías enamorado, no la vampira en quien me convertiría…- divagó.

- Habrías sido tú de todos modos.- negué, buscando su mirada.- Pero supongo que quisiste hacer la entrega aún más absoluta. Prácticamente me lo suplicaste. Quisiste entregarme tu amor, tu inocencia, tu cuerpo, tu vida y tu alma.

- No puedo ser más tuya.- declaró la hermosa criatura ante mis ojos.

- Desearía poder corresponder de la misma manera. Porque, aunque estaba muerto y me devolviste a la vida, por lo cual ésta te pertenece, mi alma llevaba años condenada cuando te conocí.- lamenté, conmovido por el significado de sus palabras.

- No estoy segura de estar de acuerdo con eso.- protestó Bella, débilmente.- Puede que no lo recuerde todo, pero no siento que te falte nada por entregarme. No siento que me niegues nada de ti.

- Porque todo lo que soy es tuyo.- acepté, aún deseando que su antigua creencia sobre mi alma fuera cierta, porque ella sería su dueña legítima.

- No es justo.- reprochó entonces Bella, con un delicado puchero.

- ¿Qué no es justo, mi amor?- inquirí, extrañado.

- Tienes tal poder sobre mí, que consigues desviar todas las conversaciones a tu antojo.- replicó suavemente, cruzándose de brazos.

- Opino que es exactamente al revés. Tienes tal poder sobre mí, que me siento impelido a recordarte en todo momento lo mucho que significas para mí.- rebatí, separando con delicadeza su labio inferior, atrapado entre sus dientes de perla, en ese gesto tan suyo, y tomando su barbilla.- Te ayudaré. Hace quince años nació Nessie, y hace quince años, la Tríada supo de su existencia.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- jadeó Bella, entendiéndolo al momento.- ¡Sabía que no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a Alec! ¡Todos lo hicimos!

- Temían que fuera un niño inmortal.- expliqué rápidamente.- Sabes que es ilegal. Estoy seguro de que en esas lecciones que recibiste en Volterra os hablaron de esa ley.

- Toda la familia… la manada de Jacob… Todos estáis en mi recuerdo…- murmuraba Bella.

Y de pronto, comenzó a temblar ante mis atónitos ojos. Jadeaba buscando aire, aterrada del mismo modo que aquella noche, en la playa, cuando supo que Claudia nos seguía.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté asustado, estrechándola contra mi pecho.

- Andrea…- balbuceaba.- Andrea dijo…

- Bella, cálmate.- pedí, sujetándola por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente, para que saliera de su repentino trance.- ¿Quién es Andrea? ¡Bella!

- Andrea… Andrea… es…

- Bella.- llamé, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, ya casi de un tono anaranjado.

- Andrea es el jefe de instrucción de la guardia.- comenzó a musitar, aún con la mirada perdida.- El primer día… El primer día nos soltó un discurso sobre… lo importante que era la labor de la guardia… para defender nuestro mundo…

- Puedo imaginarlo.- se me escapó de entre los dientes.

- No, no lo entiendes, Edward.- protestó mirándome intensamente.- Para defenderlo de sus enemigos, de los humanos, de los licántropos, y de aquellos que desafíen las leyes…

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba el hilo del discurso, ni quería imaginar por qué Bella lo había recordado ahora.

- No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes…- negó suavemente con la cabeza.- Nos contó que esos insurrectos podían ser vampiros normales, pero otros…

Y ahí estaba. Ahí afloraba la primera respuesta a mis preguntas.

- ¿Otros?- alenté, aun sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

- Nuestros enemigos también tienen dones…- comenzó a citar.- Ven el futuro…

Alice.

- leen las mentes…

¡Qué sorpresa! Ese era yo.

- Manejan los elementos…- continuó, preguntándome ansiosamente con su torturada mirada.

- Benjamin pertenece al aquelarre egipcio, junto con Amún y Tia. Son amigos nuestros. Benjamin maneja los elementos.

- Nos tienen marcados. Creen que trastocamos el orden natural, que desafiamos la ley y somos parte del enemigo…- concluyó Bella.- ¿Por qué entonces nadie me atacó?

- Nadie sabía quién eras.- deduje al instante.- Nadie excepto Aro, Claudia, y posteriormente, Alec. Te llamaban Micaela, te alimentaban con sangre humana, y cambiaron tu aspecto físico… Y creo que no hubieran dejado que nadie te tocara un pelo… Ahora estás a salvo, mi vida. No te preocupes más por eso.

Sus brazos me rodearon, estrechándome fuertemente, y cerré los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, y mis manos acariciaban lentamente su pelo y su espalda. Respiré hondo, dejándome embriagar por la sensación única de tenerla así, protegida entre mis brazos, cuando Bella volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Edward?

- Dime, mi amor.- animé.

- Antes, cuando abracé a Jacob, lo sentí demasiado familiar…

Y ahí estaba la segunda duda. Había llegado el momento de afrontar una vez más las consecuencias de mi gran error.

- Y… cuando me interpuse entre los dos para evitar que siguierais discutiendo, tuve la sensación de que esa no era la primera vez que me encontraba en la misma posición…

Por eso se había quedado congelada, con la mirada enfocada en ninguna parte. Apostaría, además, a que incluso el paisaje a su alrededor había cambiado, reproduciendo retazos de algunas de aquellas discusiones: frente a su casa, en el bosque, en el interior de aquella tienda de campaña…

- Edward.- volvió a llamarme ella entonces, clavando en mí su mirada, teñida de un viso de angustia.- ¿Te engañé alguna vez con Jacob?

- Mi dulce Bella…- comencé, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, y dibujando en mis labios una incrédula y triste sonrisa.- De todas las maneras en que me lo podías preguntar, escoges precisamente ésta…

Sus pupilas se dilataron notablemente, y negó despacio con la cabeza, aun cuando yo continuaba sosteniendo su rostro de porcelana entre mis manos.

- Recuerdo haberle besado…- musitó, conmocionada.

- Sí, lo hiciste. Y yo apenas estaba a un kilómetro de distancia.- admití, besando brevemente su coronilla, y clavé enseguida mi mirada en sus temblorosas pupilas.- Pero yo fui el culpable de todo aquello.

- Si yo cometí la falta ¿Cómo pudiste tú ser el culpable?- negó Bella.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que intenté renunciar a ti?- comencé suavemente, encontrando el apoyo de un leve asentimiento de su cabeza.- Te abandoné para que pudieras tener la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal como humana, intentando protegerte de los peligros que mi mundo tenía para ti, y que ya se habían manifestado. Tu corazón buscó entonces el consuelo que te hiciera sentir nuevamente viva. Jacob te ayudó a mantenerte cuerda, te mantuvo a salvo, y te protegió de los peligros de los que yo creí haberte aislado desapareciendo de tu vida. Tu corazón le pagó de la manera más noble que puede existir: enamorándose de él. Cuando regresé a tu lado, aunque no quisieras reconocerlo –y te negabas a hacerlo-, tus sentimientos por él ya estaban ahí…-

Arrepentimiento, dolor, y asombro asomaban a sus anaranjados orbes.

- Y… quizá yo lo alenté una pizca con mi incomprensiblemente humana punzada de celos.- confesé entonces con una cómica mueca, destinada en su totalidad a hacerla sonreír.

- ¿Incomprensiblemente humana?- subrayó, enarcando una ceja.

Bastaría, por el momento.

- Soy un vampiro, Bella. Pero, desde el primer momento en que te vi, despertaste una a una todas las sensaciones humanas que creí haber perdido. ¡Demonios!- blasfemé, ante su atónito rostro.- ¡Si incluso llegué a sentirme nervioso, ridículo, y hasta avergonzado! ¿Puedes concebir esas emociones en un vampiro? Tú despertabas todo eso. Me sentía vulnerable, temeroso por cuál iba a ser tu decisión final. Estaba aterrado de que le escogieras a él. Perderte habría sido peor que morir. Una eternidad sin ti me condenaría a la locura.

**Pv Claudia**

Podía oír los murmullos que nos rodeaban, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían, excepto alguna estúpida exclamación de empalagoso flirteo, proveniente de cubierta.

Así que, ahí estaba yo, cada vez más nerviosa. Primero, porque no veía manera alguna de soportar por mucho más tiempo la cursilería de nuestros captores; y segundo, porque me enervaba el absoluto silencio que había vuelto a adoptar Alec.

Desde la última reprimenda, mi superior se había limitado a mirar al infinito, asomado al ojo de buey. Cualquiera que observara la escena, habría pensado que aquel vampiro miraba con añoranza al exterior de la simulada celda.

Pero yo sabía que Alec no era un melancólico. No miraba a la deseada libertad. Estaba tranquilo. Y cuando un vampiro, rodeado de otros vampiros, custodiado por un –llamémosle- pseudo licántropo, y limitado en sus movimientos por una cadena similar –si no idéntica- a la que sostiene el ancla de un barco portaaviones, se ve tranquilo, eso no es bueno.

- Discúlpame, Alec.- llamé, tentativamente- ¿me permites decir que, tras observarte estos minutos, ardo en deseos de saber cuál es el secreto de la tranquilidad absoluta que emana de ti?

Claramente me resultaba amargo como la sangre de un cadáver tratar a Alec de usted. Pero se había encargado de recordarme que era él quien estaba por encima de mí en la cadena de mando. Así que, me gustara o no, le debía un cierto respeto.

- La tranquilidad la da la experiencia.- fue su escueta respuesta.

Mi cara debió de ser un poema porque, a los pocos segundos, se dignó a explayarse un poco. Eso sí, en controladísimos susurros.

- Los Cullen son pacíficos, no recurren a la violencia por sistema. Les has cabreado mucho para que recurran a contenernos mediante el don de Katrina Denaly. Pero una vez que nos tienen controlados –o eso creen-, la venganza no entra en sus planes. No van a hacernos ningún daño, si nosotros no hacemos nada por enfrentarnos con ellos. Y yo no voy a mover un dedo.

- Puede que sean pacíficos, pero no les tiembla el pulso en debilitarnos a base de descargas eléctricas y dejándonos completamente sedientos.- protesté.

- ¿Ya vuelves con eso?- replicó Alec.- Si no tuviéramos poderosos dones, les habría bastado con que ese armario ropero nos diera un abrazo. Los Cullen protegen a los suyos, y no escatiman medios.

- ¿Qué crees que van a hacer ahora?- pregunté.

- Si no estuvieras tan centrada en la sed, Claudia, te habrías dado cuenta de que nos dirigimos a Europa.- afirmó Alec.

- ¿Europa?- cuestioné.

- Sí.- reiteró Alec.- Carlisle Cullen es conocido por agotar toda vía diplomática a su alcance antes de pensar en luchar para resolver cualquier problema que afecte a su "familia". Edward parece haber heredado esta debilidad de su creador. Negociará la libertad de Isabella.

- ¿Quieres decir que nos lleva a Volterra?- interrogué.- ¿Qué demonios piensa conseguir con ese ridículo movimiento? Edward sabe que es Aro quien ha organizado todo esto.

- Creo que se te olvida, querida Claudia, que Isabella Cullen ha recibido el adiestramiento exclusivo de integración en la Guardia, teniendo acceso a información secreta sobre su funcionamiento. ¿No recuerdas el discurso de Andrea? El pago por la traición es la muerte.- citó, acertadamente.- La cadete Micaela ha intentado desertar. Con engaños o no, Isabella Cullen le pertenece a la Guardia. Aunque nosotros llevemos estas cadenas, ella sigue siendo nuestra prisionera.-

Estoy segura de que jamás mi mandíbula se había desencajado como en ese minuto.

- Además, no sería raro que Bella haya atado algunos cabos a estas alturas y que, en consecuencia, los Cullen sepan ahora que, desde el primer momento en que los aspirantes pisan Volterra, son adoctrinados para considerarles entre el enemigo. La inquietud de Carlisle será entonces cómo mantener la paz, sabiendo que podrían ser atacados en cualquier momento.- especuló mi superior.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso.- repliqué.- Cuando busqué información sobre los Cullen en la base de datos de la Guardia, descubrí que hay una amenaza explícita en sus expedientes hacia cualquiera que intente perturbar su tranquila existencia, a riesgo de que quiera que Aro le arranque la cabeza.

Alec se giró entonces hacia mí, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

- ¿Me tuviste a tu merced para poder acceder a la información más secreta de la Guardia Vulturi y no aprovechaste esa ventaja?- inquirió, claramente impresionado.

- Ya era bastante malo osar convertir a un superior en mi esclavo.- respondí, casi ofendida.- No soy tan suicida, Alec. Si hubiera accedido ilegalmente a la base de datos más secreta, sería considerado alta traición. Y entonces no solo tú tendrías derecho a pedir mi cabeza, sino el pleno de Volterra.

- ¡Qué lástima no tener a mano un portátil, o inclusive nuestros móviles! Te mostraría en qué quedan las amenazas de serias represalias por parte de la Triada cuando se alcanza un cierto nivel dentro de la Guardia.- informó Alec en tono lúgubre.- Aro no va a confiar en unos simples cadetes la misión de mantener a los Cullen lo más alejado posible de los asuntos que ocupan a la Triada, o incluso, simplemente de mantenerlos a raya.

- Y yo que creía que Aro confiaba plenamente en mí…- musité, bajando mi mirada al piso.

Me hacía la herida. Y en realidad, bullía de indignación en mi interior. ¡Qué fácilmente había caído en las redes de la palabrería del mayor manipulador que había conocido! Ni siquiera mi don era tan certero como su astucia para hacerme pensar que había pasado a la élite de los privilegiados de la Guardia. Siglos de leer mentes le daban rápido acceso a nuestras más anheladas ambiciones, y le decían por dónde atacar, para conseguir lo que él quería.

Después de un buen rato fingiendo mi absoluta decepción, comencé a notar un revuelo mayor en el interior del barco, y levanté mi cabeza para interrogar nuevamente a mi silencioso superior.

- ¿Alec?

Tan silencioso, que no le oí acercarse por mi espalda.

- Tranquila, Claudia. Nos acercamos a puerto…- susurró tomando mi mano.- Y no te dejarán morir.

¡¿QUÉEE?

De la nada, una de sus manos tapó mi boca, mientras sus dientes se clavaban inmisericordes en mi cuello. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezara a ver puntitos negros, mientras escuchaba el ajetreo de los humanos en el muelle.

* * *

¿Y bien?

Por cierto. Algunos de vosotros lo sabréis, pero quienes no me tengan entre las alertas de autor, no habrán visto que tengo un nuevo fic. Es una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, y adaptarla me está resultando difícil, pero divertido.

En absoluto significa que vaya a abandonar "Espejismos". Quedan pocos capítulos y sería una real estupidez. Sólo quiere decir que me apetece experimentar. ¿Os apetece formar parte? La historia se llama "Sunrise" y es completamente distinta a esta. Os espero.

Besotes.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.

Advertencia: No leer en horas de oficina...

* * *

**_Capítulo Cincuenta: "Como Último Recurso"_**

_**Pv Edward**_

Podía notar la tensión a mi alrededor, y la comprendía perfectamente. El viaje en barco había sido algo más largo de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio, y la tonalidad púrpura de nuestras ojeras clamaba a gritos por una buena y saciante caza.

Yo tenía aún más motivos para preocuparme. Como si la sed no fuera suficiente, nuestra indefensión añadía a mi mente otro punto más de ansiedad. Sedienta, Alice no podía concentrarse en sus visiones, y a mí me costaba más leer las mentes. Habíamos abusado del don de Kate, y no me hacía falta preguntarle a Bella para saber que su escudo sería más débil. No en vano, ella debía sentir aún más sed que nosotros, en pleno proceso de reacostumbrarse a la sangre no humana.

- _Edward, relájate.- _me llamó la atención Jasper cuando atracábamos_.- Vas a levantarme dolor de cabeza._

Jasper. Él se habría visto invadido por mi desasosiego, sin poder aliviarlo como normalmente. Cerré los ojos y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz respirando hondo, y con la mirada de Bella atravesándome sin piedad.

- Edward.- oí a Alice.

Abrí los ojos y suspiré.

- De acuerdo. Garrett, Kate, id a por nuestros invitados. El resto iremos al garage a por los todoterreno. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, nos dividiremos y formaremos las partidas de caza.- instruí.

- Vamos, preciosa.- oí a Garrett a mi espalda.

Tomé la mano de Bella y tiré suavemente de ella para descender al muelle, tenuemente iluminado por las primeras farolas del atardecer. Ni bien habíamos avanzado unos metros, cuando sentí a Alice frenar en seco, y Bella apretó mis dedos en una presa férrea que me heló por dentro.

- ¿¡Qué demonios! ¡KATE!- bramó entonces la potente voz de Garrett.

Giramos en redondo en dirección al yate, y cuando vi la neblina cubrir los alrededores, creí que mis ojos saldrían de sus órbitas y el corazón huiría por mi boca. Poco me importó oír el chapoteo, porque cuando traté de acelerar la carrera, zafándome de la mano de mi princesa para estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, su voz casi me lo dijo todo.

- ¡NO ME SUELTES!- gimió asustada.

Jasper y Emmett abordaban ya el barco, cuando Kate afirmó desde el interior que estaba bien.

- ¿Bells?

- ¿Mamá?

- Bella, mírame.- supliqué, desoyendo a Jacob y a mi hija, con el rostro de la cautiva de mi mente entre mis manos.

- No me sueltes…- gimió ella nuevamente, temblando como una hoja.

- ¡Alice!, ¿Dónde vas?

- ¡Ayúdame, Rose!

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Iba a volverme loco con todo ese caos alrededor, el grupo desperdigado, otros dos chapoteos más a un lado del yate, las voces de Kate y Garrett diciendo: "No están", y su delicado cuerpo violentamente estremecido ante mis ojos.

- Jake, llévatela y no la pierdas de vista.- acerté a ordenar, mientras clavaba los ojos en una aterrorizada Bella y en sus ojos puro azabache.- Bella, Bella, concéntrate en mí…

Tenía los puños tan apretados que no dudaba que tenía que estar clavándose las uñas en sus suaves palmas. A mi alrededor, Jake sujetaba a Nessie intentando cumplir mi encargo, y Alice llamaba a los chicos desde el agua… ¿Desde el agua? Capturé los labios de Bella en un intento desesperado por paliar su angustia, y ser de alguna utilidad intelectual para mi familia. Cuando sus labios respondieron al reclamo suspiré, liberado de la carga emocional que me había aplastado en un miserable instante.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Jasper.

Aquella blasfemia proveniente de los labios del siempre correcto Jasper me sacó de mi nube.

- Pero ¡¿Qué demonios?- preguntó Jacob, aturdido.

Tomando con firmeza a Bella de la cintura, nos hice girar en dirección al revuelo, y abrí los ojos. Bella ahogó una exclamación ante la absurda escena que se desarrollaba frente a nosotros. Alice y Rose aparecían empapadas mirando el cuerpo inerte de Claudia, rodeada de un charco de agua, que escurría de ella. Jasper comprobaba sus signos, mientras el resto no dábamos crédito a lo que veíamos.

- ¿La ha eliminado?- pregunté atónito.

- No.- respondió muy seguro mi hermano.- pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho… Garrett, hay que llevarla dentro.

Estreché aún más fuerte a mi esposa, mientras Garrett tomaba el cuerpo de Claudia y volvíamos al interior del yate.

- Esto es… Estoy… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunté anonadado, cuando la tumbamos sobre un sofá.

- ¿Mamá está bien?

Mi niña…

- Tiene sed, mi ángel.- aclaré, besando lo alto de su cabeza.- Hay demasiados corazones latiendo ahí fuera, y se ha visto sobrepasada. Siento no haber podido ayudar…

- Tonterías, Edward. Yo habría hecho lo mismo…- desechó Jasper.- Aún estamos a tiempo. Es increíble que lo haya hecho…

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Emmett.- ¿No se la ha cargado? Porque a mí me parece… ¡Ouch! ¡Rose!

- La ha drenado.- contestó mi hermano.

- ¿Drenado? Tenía aún más que nosotros…- intentó razonar Garrett.

- Exacto. Todo su torrente era ponzoña.- contestó Jazz, o para ser más precisos, el Mayor Whitlock.- Apenass lo he experimentado un par de veces, debe ser el último recurso.

- Explícate.- rogué.

- Una sobredosis de ponzoña multiplica momentáneamente las fuerzas de un vampiro, es el equivalente a un subidón de adrenalina. Pero es extremadamente doloroso. Es como si el fuego te consumiera por dentro, abrasándote. En realidad no me extraña que la guardia Vulturi conozca el efecto, pero esto significa que debemos darnos prisa. Alec ya debe haber asesinado sin contemplación para recobrar la cordura, y si no queremos cabrear a Aro, Claudia necesita beber ya.

- Rose: Jacob, Nessie y tú os quedáis aquí con Claudia.- indiqué.- El resto nos vamos de caza.

- ¿Por qué ella?- protestó Emmett como un niño pequeño.

- Por Dios, Emmett… - me quejé, indicándole a Bella que abandonábamos de nuevo el barco.- Es increíble que tenga que volver a explicarte que estamos todos sedientos y que tu mujer es la única de entre nosotros que no ha probado jamás la sangre humana? Te compensaré.

- Edward, yo no puedo volver ahí fuera.- gimió Bella.

- Puedes y lo harás, amor mío.- la contesté, acariciando su nuca con mi nariz, y empujándola con decisión a caminar hacia la escalinata.

Todo mi interior se estremecía deliciosamente cada vez que Bella suspiraba con mi roce. Oí a duras penas la risita traviesa de Alice, mientras avanzábamos por el muelle. Yo también podía perderme en el aroma de la diosa a la que estaba engañando nada sutilmente para que siguiera caminando en dirección al garage de Irene.

- Perdóname, amor mío.- le susurraba mientras nos alejábamos del yate, nuestros dedos entrelazados alrededor de su cintura.- Debí prever que esto podía pasar, y te prometí que te ayudaría, que no permitiría que flaquearan tus fuerzas… Posees el alma más hermosa y pura de cuantas haya conocido, y haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que siga siendo así…

- Pero Edward, yo ya…- protestaba ella débilmente, mi aliento soplando suavemente detrás de su oreja, mis labios acariciando su lóbulo con el más leve de los roces.

- Shshshshh, no decidías tú, mi amor. Nunca quisiste hacerlo.

Me estaba sometiendo a una dulce tortura, seduciéndola implacablemente con tímidas caricias, regalando sus oídos con tiernas palabras impregnadas de mi adoración por el ser que suspiraba entre mis brazos. Iba a perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, porque sabía que no podría alejarla del resto y hacerla mía en los próximos minutos, como anhelaba con todo mi ser.

Oí gemir a Jasper en un par de ocasiones, mientras nos abríamos paso entre la gente. Pobre. Emmett bufaba incómodo y Alice había sacado de alguna parte una revista, que Jasper usaba para esconder su contagiado entusiasmo, ese que yo protegía estupendamente de miradas indiscretas, refugiado a la espalda de mi encantadora perdición.

- ¿Quién es Irene?- preguntó Bella, flotando en su propia nube.

- Es una muy larga historia. Casi tan larga como la de este país…- contesté.- Baste decir que es una muy buena amiga de Carlisle y Esme, y que cuida brillantemente de nuestras posesiones griegas.

Al llegar al callejón, Bella volvió a tensarse ligeramente, por lo apartado del lugar. Sonriendo, la conduje hasta la puerta del recinto y deslicé la yema del dedo por el camuflado lector de la pared, para que Bella pudiera ver el láser funcionando.

- ¡Ay, mi madre…!- musitó exactamente igual que la primera vez que la traje aquí, cuando la puerta nos permitió el acceso al edificio.

- Kalosorisma, Edward.- llegó su nítida voz hasta nosotros.

- Efeheristíes, Irene.- respondí.

- Isabel, ¡cuánto me alegro de te que hayas reunido con tu familia!- se dirigió a Bella, quien se removió mirándome con curiosidad.

- Irene siempre te ha llamado así, mi amor.- aclaré, divertido.

- Irene, ¿tienes lo que te pedimos?- preguntó mi hermana, mirando la bolsa que portaba nuestra amiga.

- No me habéis dado mucho tiempo, Alicia, pero sí. Aquí tenéis.- contestó ella, tendiéndole la bolsa.- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué queréis esto?

- Cuanto menos sepas, querida Irene, mucho mejor.- respondí derrochando sinceridad.

- Edward Cullen, siempre metiéndoos en líos.- medio reprochó ella, dando un atisbo de su verdadera edad.- Emmett, tu juguete está a punto.

El brillo de los ojos de Emmett no tenía precio cuando agarró al vuelo las llaves de su adorado Hummer. Destapó el vehículo de un solo tirón de la funda que lo cubría y se arrodilló teatralmente, abrazándolo.

- ¿Me echaste de menos, pequeñín?

La risa de Bella inundó el local, mientras ambos meneábamos la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Debemos irnos, Irene. Solo será por un par de horas o así, y seremos libres para ir a casa y charlar.- me justifiqué.

- Os esperaré allí, entonces. Y tendré todo dispuesto…

- ¿Todo?- traté de corroborar, incapaz de resistirme ante lo que aquello significaba.

- Todo.- insistió Irene.- Antío.

Un amplio todoterreno, siete personas. Y mi doloroso desvelo sentada en mi regazo. Todos mis músculos estaban en tensión por la anticipación de la caza, y por los botes que estábamos dando en nuestros respectivos asientos, gracias a la insistencia de Emmett en coger todos y cada uno de los baches de la carretera.

- Emmett…- gruñí por enésima vez, al sufrir una vez más el roce de su calor entre mis muslos.- ¿De veras tienes que pasar por encima de cada imperfección del camino?

Por toda respuesta, nos atronó con una sonora carcajada, y tomó otro de esos deliciosos agujeros del asfalto. No tenía que leer su mente para saber que se estaba vengando por haber tenido que dejar a Rosalie en el yate.

- _Lo siento, Ed, en serio… Pero cuando Kate está sedienta, pierde un poco el control y da calambres sin pretenderlo… Mejor a un lado que entre mis piernas_.- pensaba Garrett mortificado.

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Garrett.- admití, algo estrangulado solo con el pensamiento de esa posibilidad.

Por su parte, Jasper había conseguido apaciguar un poco su ánimo con mayor fortuna que un servidor, Alice se concentraba en localizar algún rastro apetecible, y Bella… Bella lucía una enigmática sonrisa, de esas que me obligan a hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no inmiscuirme en su mente y averiguar en qué está pensando.

- ¡Bella!- gemí, incapaz de controlarme con el último bachecito sufrido en mis más que sensibles carnes, máxime cuando mi diablilla personal decidió rectificar su posición para pegarse algo más a mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento…- musitó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Fui incapaz de contener mi ronco gruñido en respuesta a su minúscula y efectiva picardía cuya intención corroboró Alice, riéndose de forma nada disimulada de mi placentero sufrimiento.

Por suerte para mí, Emmett ya se había adentrado en el bosque, y unos pocos tortuosos minutos después, aparcaba casi con brusquedad en mitad de la foresta.

- ¡El oso es mío!- exclamó Emmett cogiendo al vuelo el recipiente que le lanzó Alice, y desapareciendo casi al mismo tiempo que el resto de los ocupantes del coche, menos nosotros dos.

Y no porque yo no deseara saciar mi sed, sino porque la mano que Bella había extendido sobre mi pecho, literalmente me estaba abrasando.

- ¡Dios!- gemí al darme cuenta de que su postura había cambiado, y ahora se encontraba sentada a horcajadas en mi regazo, cara a cara.

- ¡No en mi coche!- nos llegó el grito de mi hermano, en el mismo momento en que mi osada Afrodita me susurraba al oído:

- Nosotros tenemos otro asuntillo más urgente…

- Sigue soñando, Emmett.- gruñí, atacando sin piedad el cuello de Bella, mientras sus manos se ocupaban con presteza de mis pantalones, y yo jadeaba mi excitación.- Lo siento, princesa, pero esto va a ser demasiado rápido.

- No dudo que en otro momento me lo compensarás.- contestó ella, igual de apurada, alzándose lo suficiente para que yo deslizara sus ropas por sus suaves y tonificadas piernas con absoluta comodidad, gracias a la postura.

- Si tú mancillas mi piano, no esperes que yo respete tu adorado Hummer…- jadeé sobre la piel de Bella.

Si ya me había embriagado el aroma de su piel de alabastro y de sus cabellos durante el camino al garage de Irene, el que descubrí al desnudarla de cintura para abajo me enardeció, golpeándome con contundencia. Ahogué el rugido apresando con urgencia la boca de Bella, y sostuve férreamente sus caderas entre mis manos, sintiéndome estallar en el mismo instante en que su calor me rodeó finalmente.

Sin otra palabra que la que gritaban mis ojos clavados en los suyos, me deslicé hacia delante lo suficiente para que Bella me rodeara con sus piernas y me permitiera marcar mi propio ritmo, hundiendo sus manos entre mis cabellos.

No importa la urgencia que nos quemaba unos minutos antes. En el mismo instante en que nuestras bocas volvieron a fundirse, mi cuerpo recuperó su paz, y mi cerebro envió a mis brazos las órdenes de disfrutar de nuestro momento, de dilatar al máximo el tiempo entre sus brazos.

Una única estocada, lenta, profunda, sirvió para que todos nuestros movimientos se ralentizaran al unísono, iniciando una lenta tortura de nuestros sentidos. Nuestras miradas se sumergían en la del otro, nuestras bocas separadas jadeando alientos entrecruzados, mientras nuestra unión se deslizaba perezosa, estimulando cada pliegue de nuestra piel.

- Llevas demasiada ropa encima.- apunté, resbalando unos segundos mis manos por su deliciosa espalda, mientras ella continuaba con el ritmo que yo le había marcado.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo.- gimió ella cerrando sus ojos por un instante, amplificando la sensación.- Pero creo que no te gustaría la reacción de Emmett recién alimentado si nos pilla profanando a su pequeñín…

No se limitó a insinuarme esa desagradable posibilidad. Mi pícara diablesa se elevó lo suficiente sobre mi regazo, apretó sus ya de por sí estrechas paredes y bajó hasta el fondo sin previo aviso, dejándome en el filo y sin aire en los pulmones. Y no solo eso, sino que sus caderas cobraron vida, estableciendo el ritmo concreto para sonsacarme un gemido de auténtica lujuria que acompañó a la presa que mis manos hicieron contra sus nalgas, ayudándola a mantener el tiempo suficiente la enloquecedora fricción que nos haría estallar en muy escasos minutos.

Saciado, al menos en parte, porque podría pasarme la eternidad sumergido en su cuerpo, besé a mi diosa en el punto de su cuello donde hubiera latido su pulso, al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a abandonar mi regazo.

- Amor, ¿estás segura de que aún no has recuperado la memoria?- insinué viendo cómo volvía a vestirse.- Esa forma de apretarte…

- Eres un mentiroso, Edward Cullen.- me espetó, empotrando mi espalda contra el cuero de los asientos del jeep.

- Tuya es la culpa de que nunca tenga suficiente de ti.- me defendí, creyendo que se refería a mi cambio de planes en cuanto a la velocidad de nuestro interludio.

- No, no…- canturreó en una felina posición, acorralándome y susurrando.- No es la primera vez que profanamos este intocable vehículo… Pero la última vez fuiste un poco más autóctono…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par milésimas de segundo después de registrar esa última frase, medio gemida, medio ronroneada a mi oído derecho, un jadeo antes de que saltara por encima de los asientos traseros y echara a correr hacia el bosque dejándome allí clavado… y nuevamente excitado.

* * *

A/N: ¡He vuelto!

Imagino que, después de siete meses y medio, este capítulo prácticamente pasará desapercibido... Algunas ya me dijeron que dejaban de leer esta historia porque estaba tardando demasiado en actualizar...

Yo prometí que terminaría esta historia -que tantas sonrisas y alegrías me ha dado-, y pienso cumplirlo.

Besotes a las que sigáis por aquí... Besotes y achuchones a las que además comentéis... y mis brazos bien abiertos para los que se asomen a esta aventura por primera vez.

Bella_Nympha.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Obviamente, todos los personajes –excepto unos pocos- pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo echo a volar la imaginación, disfrutando con el universo que ella ha creado.**

**A/N: **Lo sé. Muchas de vosotras habréis renunciado a seguir leyendo esta historia, condenándola al olvido. Lo siento mucho. A veces la musa se esconde y decide dejar de susurrar en tu oído. Lo dije una vez y lo repito, pienso seguir esta historia hasta el final. El tiempo que tarde ya no lo puedo asegurar, y tampoco ninguna frecuencia en las actualizaciones. Espero con muchísima ilusión que sigáis ahí, y mi calurosa bienvenida a las que se incorporan, que sorprendentemente, también las hay.

* * *

**Capítulo Cincuenta y Uno: "Inesperado Deja Vu"**

**Pv Bella:**

Me sentía volar.

Corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas, siguiendo el aroma de aquel ciervo, y "huyendo" del gruñido salvaje de mi sol personal, que caldeaba mis entrañas y me llenaba de una inmensa sensación de plenitud y libertad.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba el resto, pero yo contaba con todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento: una presa, sed y un compañero de caza. Llevaba un rato persiguiendo la estela, cuando por fin la intensidad de ésta aumentó hasta hacer arder mi garganta. Claro que de repente, la otra estela, la que me seguía, se desvaneció como el humo y me detuve en seco.

- ¿Edward?- susurré a duras penas.

¡Qué dilema! ¿Mi acuciante sed? ¿O mi otra, sempiterna e insaciable?

- Sé que estás ahí…- susurré levemente al silencio abrumador que me envolvía, turbándome.- Pero ARDO en DESEOS de beber…

Ahí quedaba eso. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero no quería que pensara que le ignoraba, después de volver a ponerlo a tono con una nada inocente frasecilla altamente reveladora. Aunque si él tenía la mitad de sed que yo, quizá ni me tuviera en cuenta mi urgencia por dejar a un lado evocadoras imágenes y centrarme en aquel tentador aroma. Si quería jugar al escondite, yo poseía más efectivas armas, pensé agotando mis últimas reservas de escudo, quedándome a escasos metros de mi presa.

Intención nº 1: Hincarle el diente a esos ciervos sin alertarles de mi presencia con mi aroma.

Intención nº 2: Hacerle a Edward salir de su escondite.

- ¿Bella?- me llamó su aterciopelada voz cuando la despreocupada manada pastaba ya casi delante de mí sin apreciar mi mortalmente sigiloso avance.

- No, ahora no…- me lamenté al ver al macho de la manada alzando las orejas tras percibir la llamada de mi guardaespaldas personal.

Apenas se dieron cuenta del peligro, caí sobre el más cercano hundiendo mis dientes en su cuello, y obteniendo la sangre que calmaría el malestar de mi garganta y el anhelo de mi estómago, ¡sí!

Era una sensación extraña, disfrutar oyendo cómo se apagaban sus latidos, era la ausencia total de culpabilidad. Su vida por la del humano al que habría atacado de no haberme alimentado así. Infinitamente menos monstruosa que aquel día en la falsa capilla de S. Marcos. Aquel día que sí desearía olvidar.

Más, necesito más, ansiaba mi cuerpo al desechar la primera gota de sangre muerta. Abrí los ojos entonces para verle ahí, aprisionando a la pobre cierva contra la hojarasca caída de los árboles del bosque que nos rodeaba, ladeando instintivamente su glorioso rostro, ofreciéndome silenciosamente el bocado.

Lamí cuidadosamente la comisura de mis labios y me acerqué, plegando mi escudo, gesto que Edward agradeció inhalando con lentitud mi recuperada esencia y dejando que sus párpados cayeran pesados, ronroneando un provocador arrullo. Ignoré el velado reproche a mi pequeña treta y hundí los dientes en la nerviosa presa, emitiendo un gemido de satisfacción que indicaba a mi compañero que saliera en busca de la suya, ansiando que se atenuaran esas atormentadoras ojeras que aún ensombrecían sus párpados. "Primero tú, después yo", me decían a gritos. Un suspiro exhalado, y un par de segundos más tarde, otro revuelo a varios metros de mí me indicaba que él ya se había puesto manos a la obra.

Agoté el saciante néctar y cerré los ojos satisfecha, dejándome inundar por la creciente calma. Volví a lamer las comisuras de mis ahora tibios labios, deseando tener a mano un espejo en el que comprobar en qué estado se encontraba mi apariencia, sabiendo la destreza que había perdido durante el episodio de la Guardia, y llegó a mis oídos un curioso ruido: líquido vertiéndose en un recipiente de metal.

Cuando llegué al lugar del que venía, hallé a Edward sujetando a otro ciervo, más bien joven, mientras presionaba la vena de su cuello y recogía con cuidado la sangre en un termo.

- ¿Aún no te has alimentado?- inquirí, viendo su rostro impoluto.

Cuando me quise acercar aún más, noté sus pantalones teñidos de rojo a la altura donde sus fuertes muslos presionaban el pescuezo del animal, manteniéndolo sujeto.

- Deja que haga yo eso, cielo.- ofrecí, rodeando el recipiente con una de mis manos.- Tienes que alimentarte tú también.

Edward me cedió la tarea con una caricia en mi mejilla y una mirada de sincero y profundo agradecimiento, para lanzarse en pos de otra presa más, a la que no tardó en alcanzar, si el alboroto que oí minutos después no mentía.

- ¡Hey, Bells!- oí la voz de Emmett a mi espalda cuando ya estaba cerrando el envase.- ¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermanito?

- ¿Tú también llevas uno de estos?- contesté, apuntando al recipiente que sostenía en una de sus manos.

- Variedad.- respondió el grandullón, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Démonos prisa.- urgió Edward cogiendo mi mano.

- Eres rápido.- aprecié dejándome llevar, y observando que sus ojeras ya no eran tan marcadas.

- ¿De verdad, hermanito?- contestó Emmett alzando las cejas.

- No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, Emmett.- reprendió Edward, acelerando la carrera con una sonrisa pícara, mientras yo dejaba escapar una risilla divertida.

Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar al pique entre estos dos, y se me hacía entrañablemente familiar.

**Pv Edward:**

Cuando llegamos al todoterreno, Garret y Kate aguardaban acomodados en los asientos delanteros, mientras que Jasper y Alice nos esperaban compartiendo los asientos traseros. La cabeza de mi hermana reposaba en el hombro de un infinitamente más calmado Jasper, que entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de su esposa.

- Debemos irnos inmediatamente.- apremió Jasper para que Emmett encendiera el motor a no mucho tardar.- Rosalie ha llamado a Alice para intentar localizarme. Dice que el estado de Claudia le preocupa.

De modo que Emmett se puso en camino de vuelta al yate transgrediendo a nuestro paso cuanta limitación de velocidad pudiera existir. No tanto por la salud de Claudia, sino porque lo poco que conocíamos de los efectos de ser drenado hacía que no quisiera dejar sola a Rosalie cerca de ella. Leí en su mente, mientras se concentraba en llevarnos cuanto antes al puerto, que no confiaba en que ni Jacob ni Renesmee pudieran hacer mucho para defenderla de un posible ataque. Emmet sabía a ciencia cierta que Jacob protegería antes a mi hija que a mi cuñada. Y por egoísta que sonara, yo lo esperaba así. Además, mi cuñada era más que capaz de defenderse ella sola, lo había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones. Y más le valdría al buenazo de mi hermano que su esposa no se enterara de sus desconfianzas, si no quería que lo mantuviera una buena temporada en el dique seco.

Cuando empezamos a acercarnos al núcleo de población, los músculos de mi diosa se tensaron notablemente, y todos pudimos oír cómo contenía la respiración.

- Mi amor, tranquila.- arrullé, dejando que uno de mis dedos vagara suavemente por todo centímetro de su cremosa piel que pudiera estar a mi alcance, sin rumbo fijo.- Ahora ya nos hemos alimentado, y el impulso será menor. Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte a obviarlo…

- No te preocupes, Bells. Me acercaré al muelle tanto como esté permitido. Alice me dirá por dónde circular.- afirmó Emmett.

No nos duraría mucho la calma. Tan pronto como tuve acceso a las mentes del lugar, detecté alto y claro que nuestra presencia y la escenita que habíamos protagonizado en el exterior del yate no habían pasado desapercibidas, pese a haber amarrado el barco en el extremo más lejano del muelle.

- Jazz, en el mismo momento en que pisemos la cubierta del yate será necesario que pongas el motor en marcha y te dirijas a la isleta a la mayor brevedad posible.- indiqué a mi cuñado con total seriedad. Rosalie y Nessie tendrían que apañarse con la sangre que traíamos- Alice…

- Ya está hecho, Edward.- anunció enseguida la duendecillo.

Emmett siguió las indicaciones que Alice le dio para aparcar el jeep lo suficientemente cerca del yate sin que su visión cambiara, y al llegar al muelle fui tranquilizado por la figura de Irene, asegurándome un viaje a la casa sin más sobresaltos que los previstos.

- Eímai ef̱tychí̱s pou katésti̱ dynató na epaneno̱theí me mas brostá apó to chronodiágramma.- agradecí. (Celebro que os haya sido posible reuniros con nosotros antes de lo programado)

Desconocía el minuto exacto en que Alice había visto mi decisión, pero sabía que nuestra fiel amiga habría tenido que retroceder en su trayecto a la isleta para cumplir mi encargo de última hora.

- Eímai pánta evgnómon pros Carlisle, Edward. Kai tha káo pánta ó, ti mou na sas exasfalísoun mia efcháristi diamoní stin Elláda. (Estoy en deuda eterna con Carlisle, Edward. Y haré siempre todo lo que esté en mi mano para aseguraros una estancia agradable en tierras griegas). Akóma ki an aftó simaínei tin archontiá enochlitikó. Kánete to Vulturi, Edward? Aunque ello implique molestar a la realeza. ¿Los Vulturi, Edward?- me recordó ella, mientras caminaba a mi altura y a la de Bella, acompañándonos.- Metaforón échei prósfata. (El transporte ha sido utilizado recientemente)

Por supuesto. Como aliada de la familia, Irene había estado controlando la presencia Vulturi en la isla. Los Vulturi poseen una extensa red de vehículos de emergencia totalmente listos para ser utilizados en cualquier momento, y la lancha amarrada al comienzo del puerto había desaparecido solo unos segundos después de la huída de Alec. Ella se había encargado de comprobarlo nada más vernos salir con el jeep.

Pese a las inquietas mentes que poblaban el puerto, ninguna parecía representar peligro aparente, ya que antes de abandonar el interior del jeep habíamos sustituido nuestras ropas manchadas por otras limpias, y que nos hicieran pasar algo más desapercibidos entre la gente del lugar. Aunque alguien ya empezaba a echar de menos a una joven pareja que amarraba su velero al lado de la lancha que ahora sabía que había sacado a Alec de allí. Lo sentí, sabiendo que la joven pareja había servido de aperitivo al guardia.

Ni bien abordamos la cubierta, Emmett desapareció hacia el interior, mientras que Jasper subía al puente de mando como una exhalación, Alice e Irene hacían guardia vigilando miradas indiscretas, Kate y Garret llevaban los termos al salón, y Bella y yo soltábamos los amarres del yate a velocidad vampírica.

- ¡Edward! ¡Jasper!- urgió Emmett, claramente asustado, haciendo que tanto Bella como yo nos apresuráramos a la salita, para ver algo que jamás habíamos presenciado.

Jacob mantenía a Nessie pegada contra la pared, alejada del sofá en el que habíamos tumbado a nuestra huésped Vulturi, cuyo cuerpo no cesaba de convulsionar bajo los férreos brazos de Rosalie, que ni siquiera pestañeaba.

- ¿Jazz?- llamé, sujetando a Bella, que había dejado de respirar.

Noté cómo mi cuñado se abrió paso por la barrera que mi asustada reina y yo formábamos frente a la puerta y frenaba a Kate con un simple gesto de su mano, al tiempo que buscaba los termos que Alice sostenía a su alcance, con los ojos como platos, clavados en la sorprendente escena.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- preguntó acercándose rápidamente al cuerpo de Claudia, e indicando silenciosamente a Emmett y a Garret que ayudaran a Rosalie en la tarea de sujetarla.

- Hará una media hora.- aseguró mi cuñada.- Los temblores empezaron siendo leves y pausados. Pero cinco minutos después, se volvieron violentos y continuos.

- Oi Olýmpioi Theoí mas voithísei! (¡Los dioses del Olimpo nos asistan!)- exclamó Irene al entrar al saloncito.

Me giré de inmediato para desviar cuanto antes la atención del cuerpo de la guardia.

- Bella.- llamó Jasper entonces.- Necesito que le sujetes la cabeza… Si no para de temblar no podrá beber.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…- musitaba Irene.- Ti écheis próvlima, agapité mou fíle? (¿En qué lío os habéis metido, mi querido amigo?)

- Irene.- llamé suavemente a nuestra aliada, instándola a mirarme a mí.- Zitó syngnómi. Den écho kanéna dikaíoma na sas zitíso na symmetéchei se aftó. (Te pido disculpas. No tengo derecho a pediros que seáis partícipe en todo esto.)

- Píra órko pístis óti den écho kamía próthesi na spásei. (Hice un juramento de lealtad que no tengo intención de romper.)- aseguró entonces ella.

- Eínai timí. (Es un honor).- agradecí.- Dóste mas líga leptá, Iéreia. (Dadnos solo unos minutos, Sacerdotisa.)

Respiré aliviado por la respuesta de Irene, y porque Jasper parecía haber accedido a las emociones de Claudia, sedándola.

- Nunca antes había presenciado un caso así.- anunció mi cuñado, jadeando por el esfuerzo.- La agonía que sufre no se la deseo a mi peor enemigo…

- Regresa al puente de mando, Jazz. Descansa.- aconsejé.- Yo me ocupo.

Tomé el primer termo bajo la atenta mirada de Bella, que por fin parecía entender nuestros planes, y lo incliné suavemente, dejando que unas pocas gotas de sangre cayeran en la boca de Claudia, y contuve la respiración en espera de la reacción.

En pocos segundos, los efectos del alimento eran visibles en la regeneración lenta pero continua de la piel de los resecos labios de la guardia, y me animé a verter unas pocas gotas más, deseando que abriera aunque fuese mínimamente su boca, para que la lengua paladeara el elixir.

Recordando la estrategia que ella misma había usado contra mi compañera fiel en la eternidad, acerqué lo suficiente el borde del recipiente a sus fosas nasales para tentarla con su olor, y fui recompensado por el movimiento agónico de los brazos de Claudia, que reclamaban sostener el termo entre sus ávidas manos, aferrando a duras penas el metal para comenzar a beber con ansia la sangre que le ofrecíamos.

- ¿Vas a volver con nosotros, Claudia?- pregunté al aire, internándome en su mente.

Desafortunadamente no lo hice con la rapidez que requería la situación, y no pude evitar la "ducha."

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Bella al ver cómo Claudia escupía la sangre que había bebido contra mi rostro, bañándome literalmente.

- ¡Eh!- protestó Emmett.- ¡Ése era un osezno de lo más tierno!

- ¡Será zorr..!

- ¡Rose!- amonesté alzando mi mano, y mirando a Bella con una de mis sonrisas más deslumbrantes.- Hay que darle unos segundos. El sabor es absolutamente distinto a lo que suele tomar como alimento. Aunque reconozco que tú fuiste mucho más dócil la primera vez que bebiste sangre, mi amor.

- ¡Ya lo creo, Bells!- intervino Jacob.- Me dieron unas náuseas que ni te imaginas, casi echo hasta la primera papilla… ¡Pero no derramaste ni una gota! Aunque no era sangre an…

- ¡Jake!- interrumpí inmediatamente la metedura de pata.

- ¿Era sangre humana, Edward? ¿Me disteis a beber...?- preguntó enseguida Bella, tensándose.

- Era plasma sanguíneo procedente del banco de donantes, amor mío. Nadie murió para que tú te alimentaras.- aseguré con prontitud.

- ¡Ed!- gritó Emmett al mismo tiempo que las manos de Claudia se aferraban y tiraban de mi camisa.

- _Más, más…_- gemía su mente.

- El sabor la repele, pero beberá.- anuncié vertiendo un chorro en la boca entreabierta de Claudia.- Aunque será un proceso lento… Por cierto Jake, creo que el contenido de la bolsa que te ofrece Irene desde hace rato será de tu agrado.

Con algo de recelo, Jacob se acercó a nuestra aliada, aún tomado de la mano de mi hija, haciendo que una mueca de molestia surcara mis labios.

- Eh, Eddy… Dame un respiro, ¿quieres?- se quejó él al oír mi ligero gruñido.- Soy un tierno cachorrito encerrado en una habitación con nueve letales vampiros. Mis fosas nasales no detectarían el más jugoso de los bistec, ni aunque me lo propus… ¡¿Hamburguesas?

- ¡Jake!- exclamé al verle abalanzándose hacia Irene, que temblaba inevitablemente y emitió un gemido de terror ante el brusco movimiento de nuestro amigo.- Zitó syngnómi, Iéreia. (Os pido disculpas, Sacerdotisa). To koutávi den échei kamía prosforá íthi. (El tierno cachorrito carece de modales.)

- Apología apodektí. (Disculpas aceptadas).- expresó Irene levemente tensa, dirigiéndose a Jacob en nuestra lengua.- El encargo decía que la carne debía estar al punt…

- ¡Mmmhmm, colega!- interrumpió Jacob engullendo media de un solo mordisco a pocos pasos de nuestra intimidada amiga.- ¡Sabe coj...!

- ¡JAKE!- gruñí de inmediato, haciendo que se detuviera ante el siguiente bocado, y tragara pesadamente.- Solo te diré que no estás ante una simple vampiro, y que ni siquiera el mismísimo Aro iguala su edad…

Asistí inmediatamente a la suave risilla de Irene, que me miraba con gratitud y semblante apacible, y exhalé un sonoro suspiro.

- Ejem, eeestooo, perdón Sra.- expresó Jacob rascándose la nuca.- Quince años y aún no me acostumbro a alternar con chupas…

- ¡Jake!- amonestó esta vez mi hija, manotazo en el brazo incluido.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Vale, vale! Comer y callar.- accedió Jacob frotándose el punto de impacto y engullendo otro bocado.

Miré a Bella, que enarcaba inquisitivamente una de sus perfectas y expresivas cejas, sin duda alguna esperando que le aclarara quién era Irene. Pero solo ella debía contar su historia.

- Creo que me retiraré a mis aposentos.- anunció ella en nuestro idioma.- Si me perdonáis…

- ópos epithymeíte. (Como deseéis).- acepté resignado.

- ¡Edward!- gritó de repente Alice, teniendo una de sus visiones, y mi mano se cerró de inmediato alrededor del cuello de Claudia, su mano asiendo a Bella en mi mente.

- ¡Bella, no!- advertí, sabiendo que su escudo estaba de inmediato sobre mí.

Cuando Kate ya estaba casi al lado dispuesta a contraatacar, la voz de Claudia en la mente de Bella me dejó sin aliento.

- _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, JAMÁS has matado a un humano para alimentarte_.

Detuve a Kate de inmediato, liberando el cuello de la Vulturi, mi gesto perplejo ante la enormidad de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

¿Mereció la pena la espera? Espero sinceramente que sí.

No sé por qué me meto en camisas de once varas... Irene es un personaje bastante complicado -gracias, traductor de Google, por echarme una mano con el griego, aunque nunca sabré si está bien o no, jijijijiji Sobre todo cuando tengo que borrar algunos caracteres para que no parezca extraterreste al postearlo...-

Por favor, porfaplís, porfi... premiad a mi musa con vuestros comentarios. Besotes.


End file.
